No digas que me amas
by roanva
Summary: La dulce y estudiosa Serena siempre sigue las reglas. Y la número uno es que las chicas buenas, pero gordas no consiguen chicos atractivos como Diamante, el dueño de su n embargo, Serena ha adelgazado y se ha reinventado a sí misma pero necesita tener experiencia en el amor y quien mejor que el malvado, superficial, sexy Darien...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sinopsis

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

La dulce y estudiosa Serena Tsukino siempre sigue las reglas. Y la regla número uno es que las chicas buenas, pero gordas no consiguen chicos lindos y atractivos como Diamante, el dueño del corazón de Serena desde la universidad. Sin embargo, Diamante ha estado en Los Ángeles durante tres años, y Serena ha adelgazado y se ha reinventado a sí misma, para que, cuando él regrese, caiga de rodillas enamorado de ella, nueva y mejorada.

Así que no está interesada en otros hombres. Hasta que su hermana Michiru señala que si Serena quiere que Diamante crea que es una experimentada diosa del amor y no la inexperta y torpe chica que él dejó atrás, entonces sería mejor que consiguiera algo de, bueno, experiencia.

Serena necesita alguien con quien entrenar, alguien como el compañero de trabajo de Michiru. El malvado, superficial, sexy Darien. Y ya que él es un mujeriego, y Serena no es su tipo, seguramente no se enamoraría de él. Porque Diamante es el hombre para ella… ¿Verdad?

En algún sitio entre la pérdida de peso y la pérdida de sus inhibiciones, Serena pierde su corazón… ¿Pero para quién?

"Es tan duro de matar un fantasma como una realidad." - Virginia Woolf

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 1

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Serena podía sentir sus bragas y medias suplicar por libertad tan pronto como se sentó.

Se colocó en el borde de su asiento para así poder tener sus pies firmemente en el suelo, enderezar su espalda y poder sumir el estómago. No funcionó. Su faja pronto cedió y pudo sentir su panza alegremente empujar contra las costuras del ajustado vestido que su hermana menor, Michiru, insistió que usara. No podía entrar en él sin la ayuda de una faja y un corsé.

Como de costumbre, Michiru se había rehusado a tomar un no por respuesta, de la misma manera en que se rehusó a escuchar las suplicas de Serena para dejarle quedarse en casa con una taza de té y un buen libro. Eso era por lo qué Serena estaba incómoda, en un sofá rosa chillón, en un popular club en Soho, rodeada por todos lados de una multitud de personas vestidas a la moda, quienes gritaban entre ellos para hacerse escuchar por encima de la fuerte música.

—Te odio —le siseó a su hermana, que se dejó caer a su lado.

—No es cierto, me amas —respondió Michiru implacablemente—. Aquí está tu bebida. De ninguna manera iba a pedir una botella de agua, así que aquí tienes vino blanco.

Serena tomó un sorbo sin entusiasmo, mientras trataba de digerir el líquido.

—¿Cuándo podré irme a casa, Seels?

—Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso —dijo Michiru, sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras escaneó la habitación—. Ahora, ¿Alguien aquí te parece lindo? — Codeó a Serena—. Me encanta que hayamos salido a ligar juntas. Esto es tan divertido.

Salir juntas a ligar no tenía nada de divertido. Y de todos modos…

—Yo no salí a ligar —dijo Serena remilgadamente—. Te dije que quería intentar hablar con hombres solteros, y quizás coquetear un poco. Pero no voy a ligar con nadie. No lo he hecho en años.

—Bueno, veamos —dijo Michiru—. ¿Qué piensas de Kakeru, el subdirector de corrección?

Serena miró al hombre que Michiru estaba señalando. No parecía un obsesionado con la moda, como los otros hombres presentes, pero estaba fuera de la liga de Serena. Sin embargo, incluso el vendedor de revista afuera de la estación del metro parecía fuera de la liga de Serena. Cuando mucho, ella tenía la experiencia en hombres de una chica de dieciocho, educada en un convento Victoriano, y yendo a su primer baile.

Michiru insistió en alejarla de sus libros e ir a lugares donde los hombres solteros se reunían. —Sólo sonríe un poco, has contacto visual, piensa en algo que decir, como música o alguna mierda sobre el bar y eso es todo. —Había proclamado alegremente—. Necesitas salir de la casa.

Así que aquí estaba ella, salió de la casa, hacia la fiesta de navidad de la oficina de Michiru. En la experiencia de Serena, las fiestas de oficina normalmente envuelven un par de feas serpentinas de papel, un bol con frituras y una de las secretarias llorando en el baño. Excepto que Michiru trabaja en una revista de moda llamada Millenium, así que era diferente, había un grupo de chicas hermosas usando lo último de la moda que Serena había visto en revistas pero que pensaba que nadie en la vida real vestía. Además, estaban a finales de enero, pero aparentemente los trabajadores de Millenium estuvieron demasiado ocupados atendiendo las fiestas navideñas de otras personas en diciembre, que recién tenían su propia reunión.

—Oh, Michiru, por favor, no —suplicó Serena mientras ella agitaba su mano frenéticamente hacia el llamado Kakeru, quien se separó de una multitud con una mirada ansiosa y se acercó a ella apresurado.

Su mirada ansiosa se desvaneció cuando Michiru posó su brazo alrededor de él. —Kakeru, esta es mi hermana mayor, Serena. Es súper lista y conoce un montón de palabras largas, ustedes tienen mucho en común.

Kakeru miró a Serena, luego de regreso a Michiru, con incredulidad. Ellas no parecían ni remotamente hermanas. Serena había absorbido los normales genes de la familia de su padre, mientras que Michiru tenía cada uno de los genes celta de su madre y era delgada y alta. Y a pesar de que su rostro tenía una mirada aguda, eso no importaba porque ella siempre tenía una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos verdes. Sus piernas parecían ser las de una corista de Las Vegas, y su largo cabello rizado era tan ardiente y agua marina, nadie había tenido las agallas de llamarle insultarla.

Serena, por el contrario, era robusta, esa era su característica. Pero también era demasiado suave. Algunas veces Serena sentía como si todo en ella fuera vago y sin forma, desde su mirada hasta la forma en que hablaba y sus profundas opiniones. Michiru y su madre insistían en que los ojos azul marino de Serena eran lindos y su abundante cabello rubio era lo mejor de ella, y tenía una buena complexión pero todo del cuello para abajo necesitaba mucho trabajo. Los hombres nunca iban a contener la respiración cuando Serena pasara frente a ellos; Podía tratar con eso, pero desearía que Kakeru no pareciera tan consternado ante la perspectiva de quedarse con ella mientras Michiru murmuraba algo sobre ir al bar y desaparecía.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Serena, tendiéndole su mano. Ella sabía que debería levantarse en vez de quedarse sentada como un monarca anciano, pero no quería que sus medias se deslizaran hasta sus rodillas. Por supuesto, Kakeru siempre podría sentarse, pero él se quedó de pie frente a ella—. Así que, umm, ¿Te gusta ser un editor? Kakeru se encogió de hombros. —Paga la hipoteca —dijo—. Consigo productos gratis. Es casi tan bueno como parece.

—Hay una fila enorme en el bar —continuó Serena tenazmente. Ella esperaba que Kakeru no creyera que deseaba que le invitara una bebida, pero él solo asintió y siguió mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

Serena sabía que sus técnicas de coqueteo eran tan inexistentes que eran invisibles a simple vista, pero estaba comenzando irritarse con Kakeru. Vale, ella no era Michiru, pero, si quería quedar bien con ella, al menos debería tratar bien a su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, él no agregó nada. Serena decidió decir: —Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita? Creo que la mía es carbunclo. O quizás estación de autobuses. No puedo decidir. No sé si estación de autobuses se toma como una sola palabra o varias.

Ahora ella tenía toda la atención de Kakeru. —¿En serio?

—Sólo me pregunto —dijo Serena, y supo que esto la molestaría por el resto de la velada hasta que pudiera irse a casa y comprobarlo en una enciclopedia—. ¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?

—Mira, Eve… —Kakeru estaba mirándola ahora con una sonrisa triste, sus manos extendidas. Serena podría no saber mucho sobre coquetear, pero sabía cuándo la iban a rechazar.

—Es Serena —le corrigió amablemente—. Y está bien. Únicamente viniste porque Michiru te lo pidió, pensaste que ella quería hablar contigo y en su lugar te dejo aquí conmigo.

—No, no. No es así —protestó Kakeru—. Estoy seguro de que eres realmente linda. Eres realmente linda, pero dejé a mi amigo para buscar una ronda de bebidas y él probablemente me esté esperando. No es nada personal.

Serena asintió comprensivamente. —Deberías volver con él.

—Fue lindo hablar contigo, Eve —dijo Kakeru, ya marchándose—. Quizás te veo después.

—Claro. —Pero Serena estaba hablando con la espalda de Kakeru. Ahora sabía que era aburrida y físicamente repulsiva, incluso para un hombre que hacía la corrección ortográfica en una revista para ganarse la vida, no había nada malo en levantarse un poco subir sus medias y estirar su faja. Luego se sentó con cuidado en el sofá y miró sus pies en sus infantiles zapatos hasta que Michiru y Lita, la compañera de piso de su hermana, se sentaron una a cada lado de ella.

—¿Cómo te fue con Kakeru? —preguntó Michiru con ansiedad, reemplazando la copa de Serena, la cual ella no recordaba haber tomado por completo.

—No ocurrió nada. ¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

—Le dije a Michiru que nunca funcionaria emparejarte a ti y a ese sub editor —dijo Lita con complicidad. Sammy, el hermano mayor de Serena y Michiru, insistía que Lita era la mujer más aterradora del mundo, lo cual era irónico considerando con quien estaba casado. Si Serena no hubiera visto a Lita en sus pijamas prácticamente cada mañana mientras subía las escaleras para pedirle bolsitas de té, leche y una cuchara limpia de vez en cuando, estaría aterrorizada de ella también. Serena nunca conoció a una persona japonesa con una personalidad afro antes, o una que sonara tan autoritaria, pero eso se debía a la escuela de idiomas en Nueva Jersey, donde Lita había aprendido inglés. Si Michiru no hubiera regresado de Nueva York un año atrás, con Lita a su lado y Serena no fuera la hermana mayor de Michiru, lo que de acuerdo con Lita automáticamente le da "un millón de puntos de genialidad", Serena estaba segura de que Lita ni siquiera conocería de su existencia. O todas las razones enlistadas de por qué Kakeru no era el hombre correcto para Serena.

—Él bebé cerveza con limón y suda mucho —concluyó mordazmente—.Oye, Michiru, Serena necesita un partido mucho mejor.

—Sólo quería alguien suave para ella —Michiru fingió pensar—. ¿Qué hay sobre un modelo? No son tan inalcanzables como toda la gente piensa. Están muriendo de inseguridad por su apariencia, sus estándares no son muy altos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Serena, retorciéndose en su asiento, con fastidio—. Mira, es dulce que me invitaras, pero no encajo aquí. Todo el mundo es hermoso y con clase y me siento como una vieja solterona.

—No, eso no es así —Jadeó Michiru—. Te ves genial en ese vestido.

—No tanto como debería —Serena le recordó—. No me siento cómoda aquí y ese hombre junto a la barra ha estado mirando hacia aquí y sonriéndoles durante los últimos cinco minutos.

Mientras Lita y Michiru lo miraban, él levantó su copa a modo de saludo y no pareció perturbado de que ellas estuvieran hablando sobre él.

—No nos está sonriendo, está comiéndonos con la mirada. —Lita le informó a Serena.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Darien se come con la mirada a todos —dijo Michiru con indiferencia—. Él es nuestro Editor de Contenido, es un completo mujeriego y no es, repito, no es el tipo de hombre con quien jugar a coquetear, Sere. Te comería para el desayuno y aún tendría hambre.

A pesar de que ella estaba tratando de ignorarlo, Serena miró a través de su bebida y la habitación para darle una mirada al jefe de la revista, pero ahora él estaba comiéndose con la mirada a dos bonitas chicas rubias.

—Creo que probablemente estaba comien… mirándolas a ustedes dos,

no a mí, incluso, si intentara conmigo, yo puedo cuidar de mí misma —insistió

Serena, acariciando la mano de su hermana, porque de repente Michiru se veía muy acalorada y sonrojada. A pesar de que podría ser por culpa de su traje demasiado abrigador.

—No puedes cuidar de ti misma —insistió Michiru agudamente—. Tienes cero experiencia con hombres como ese. Has llevado una vida protegida.

—Emites un vibra virgen —reflexionó Lita—. ¿Has tenido sexo, verdad? Serena se atragantó con un sorbo de vino. —¡Claro que sí! Bueno, eso creo. Comencé a hacerlo, pero me dolía tanto y fue tan horrible… Dios, no estoy teniendo esta conversación. —Cruzó sus brazos y miró a Michiru severamente.

Michiru era a la única persona que le dirigía una mirada severa—. Soy mayor que tú por tres años, así que deja de tratar de buscarme pareja.

—Solo te advierto sobre el malvado lobo feroz.

—Bueno, no hay necesidad —comenzó a decir Serena, mientras miraba hacia la barra de nuevo para conseguir ver por tercera vez al Editor de

Contenido de Millenium, quien ahora tenía cada brazo sobre las chicas rubias—. Nunca he visto un auténtico sin vergüenza en persona antes. Debería tener un bigote pintando, ¿No?

Michiru miró a su hermana con cariñosa exasperación. —Él no es un sin vergüenza como los hombres de esos libros que lees, Sere —dijo mordaz—. Él es un prostituto del siglo XXI.

—Sí, él es totalmente superficial —agregó Lita.

Michiru le dio a Serena un codazo en las costillas. —De todos modos, ya basta de hablar de Darien. No vas a conocer a un hombre sentada aquí en esta esquina.

—¿Pero no te parece que salir de casa y estar en la esquina de un club ya es progreso? Vamos paso por paso… Por favor, Michiru, ¡Deja de presionarme! Michiru metió una mano debajo de la axila de Serena y con la ayuda de Lita la levantaron. —Vamos a socializar. Será divertido —dijo con una sonrisa de determinación.

Esto no sería divertido. No sería ni un poco divertido. Serena tomó su bebida y se quedó pegada al lado de Michiru, apartándose solo las veces en que la correa de su bolso resbalaba mientras Michiru hacía enérgicos movimientos de baile o se giraba al mirar a todos los hombres con pantalones pitillos y camisas ajustadas y cortes de pelo extraños. Al igual que Kakeru, el corrector ortográfico, todos ellos estaban poco interesados en Serena, pero eran vagos y amables con ella porque querían quedar bien con Michiru.

Una bebida más, entonces definitivamente me iré a casa, se prometió Serena a sí misma, mientras Michiru la arrastraba hasta el bar. —Ahora, ir hacia el bar es una excelente manera de conocer a un hombre —le dijo Michiru—.

Especialmente si hay fila —agregó, usando sus codos para hacerla avanzar a través de la multitud que esperaba ser servida—. Mira alrededor y asegúrate de llamar la atención de un hombre guapo, luego le das una sonrisa y él vendrá a platicar contigo mientras esperas. Entonces él pagara tus bebidas, porque hola, eres una chica, le estás ofreciendo una oportunidad y él debe de tomarla, él pagará por ti y listo.

—Estoy segura de que recordaré eso —murmuró Serena, pero Michiru ya estaban analizando al hombre que estaba a su lado y el tiempo en que tardaría ser atendida.

—Oh, pobre Sere, te ves tan miserable —musitó ella, cuando finalmente tomaron sus bebidas gratis, cortesía de las habilidades de coqueteo de Michiru—. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a sentarnos durante cinco minutos, antes de que comencemos la Operación Cacería otra vez.

—No voy a llamarlo de esa manera. Lo llamaré Operación Ligero Coqueteo —insistió Serena, mientras seguía a Michiru a un rincón oscuro, donde había un par de sofás y un par de sillones alrededor de una mesa de café.

—Como sea. Vamos a platicar aquí. —Michiru ya estaba caminando sobre las piernas de las personas que estaban sentadas, para llegar a un sofá desocupado. Se sentó y acarició el asiento a su lado—. Ven a aquí. Pon ese jodido trasero tuyo aquí.

Serena caminó sobre las piernas de las personas mientras tropezaba y pedía disculpas en voz alta, lo cual tuvo que hacer con más entusiasmo cuando una chica le frunció el ceño, casi cuando llegaba al sofá.

Michiru miró su teléfono para comprobar sus mensajes, mientras Serena trató de tirar de sus medias y bragas, las cuales estaban bajando otra vez.

—¿Están seguras de que ninguna de ustedes son modelos?

Serena y Michiru rodaron sus ojos, Michiru lo hizo con humor y Serena gimió al instante, por olvidarse de que tenían público, luego miraron hacia la esquina donde el famoso Darien estaba haciendo acopio a la altura de su reputación.

Serena había imaginado que un gigoló tendría una apariencia distinta. Darien era bastante atractivo, con unos enormes ojos enmarcados con largas pestañas, pómulos pronunciados, su labio inferior sobresalido, pero su rostro era demasiado hermoso para su nariz, la cual parecía haber sido rota por el novio de alguien, y su cabello, que continuamente apartaba de su rostro, parecía que necesitaba una buena lavada. Estaba usando una camisa negra arrugada, un par de pantalones de vestir con los dobladillos deshilachados y unos Converses sucios.

Le tomó a Serena menos de cinco segundos de mirarlo, para decidir que él no era su tipo. Y ella seguramente no era el suyo, a juzgar por las dos rubias con las que él estuvo hablando hace rato y que ahora estaban en su regazo y se reían locamente mientras las abrazaba. —Bueno, al menos díganme si son gemelas, entonces. He estado con trillizas antes, pero nunca con gemelas.

Michiru resopló con humor. —Un mujeriego, ¿Ahora me crees?

Serena tenía algunas palabras que podrían describirlo, pero solo había pensado en "prostituto" cuando ella sintió algo frío, duro y húmedo golpeándola en su pecho. Gritó de sorpresa mientras el cubo de hielo se deslizaba por su escote y se adentraba en su vestido.

—¿Cómo… te… atreves…?

—Oye, imbécil, ¿Acabas de tirarle algo a mi hermana? —espetó Michiru a Darien. Serena intentó sacar el cubo de hielo de su ajustado corpiño, pero se derretía rápidamente en contra de sus dedos calientes y todo lo que obtenía era un chorrito de agua helada deslizándose, que solo se detuvo cuando llegó hasta sus medias—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Darien miró a Serena, y luego su mirada se apartó como si ella no valiera la pena mirar más de un segundo más. —Sí, lo siento —dijo alegremente, dirigiéndose a Michiru y deslumbrándola con una sonrisa brillante que parecía estudiada—. No fue a propósito. Quería saber si tu hablabas Ruso o Polaco, o algo por el estilo. Estas chicas no hablan nuestro idioma.

—No, no lo hago. —Michiru hizo un gran show tratando de defender a Serena, así que ella se apartó porque ya era lo suficientemente humillante que Michiru la tratara como una niña traviesa que tuvo un accidente con la botella de salsa de tomate—. Esta es mi hermana, Serena, a quien acabas de lanzarle un misil en el aire.

—Cállate —susurró Serena, apenas moviendo sus labios, cada uno de sus latidos era de mortificación. No era como si Darien lo notara; estaba dándole a Michiru toda su atención, incluso, mientras acariciaba el cuello de una de las risueñas chicas extranjeras que estaban sobre su regazo—. No hagas esto más grande.

—Dije que lo siento. Mira, ¿Hay una aplicación para el iPhone que me puede decir en qué idioma están hablando? —Preguntó Darien con seriedad—. Y necesito una aplicación que traduzca lo que yo estoy diciendo a su lenguaje, porque estoy malgastando mis mejores líneas aquí.

Era absolutamente venenoso, pensó Serena, mientras Michiru dejaba escapar una risa. Esto era desagradable. Superficial. Era una humillación que ni siquiera tomara en cuenta la presencia de una mujer que no estaba a la altura de sus estándares de clichés de la pulcritud femenina.

—Michiru, me voy a casa ahora mismo —dijo Serena con su voz más firme, pero Michiru estaba feliz con el enemigo y tecleaba en su iPhone como si deseara que hubiera una aplicación para su móvil que pudiera decirle dónde comprar la ropa que uno de sus amigos vestía—. ¡Michiru!

—Vale, vale, adelántate —se quejó Michiru, poniéndose de pie—. Solo queda una media hora antes de que nos corran de aquí, pero igual podríamos quedarnos un poco más. Te veo más tarde, Darien.

Darien ni siquiera se dignó a responder porque estaba acariciando el cuello de la chica de nuevo, así que solo se despidió con una mano en su dirección.

—Qué hombre tan, tan, horrible —dijo Serena cuando salieron del área de los sofás—. Era como estar de regreso en Oxford y tener a esos chicos mimados burlándose de mí.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Darien es mucho más agradable cuando no está alrededor de chicas rubias semi desnudas.

—Bueno, no lo creo. —Serena suspiró, luego mordió su labio inferior—. Me voy. No quiero perder el último metro.

—Vale, pero podrías sostener mi bolsa un segundo, solo quiero tener un baile más —dijo Michiru, sin esperar a que Serena respondiera pero dándole el bolso a su hermana.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 2

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Fue hasta media hora más tarde, cuando estuvieron en la calle y la fría noche de enero lanzaba un centenar de dagas de hielo en su rostro, cuando Serena notó que no estaba exactamente sobria.

Borracha tampoco. Pero en algún punto intermedio. Estaba de pie afuera del club, temblando en su abrigo y preocupada por alcanzar la última línea del tren, mientras ella y Michiru esperaban que Lita consiguiera su patineta del guardarropa. Lita nunca salía a algún lado sin ella, a pesar de que Serena nunca la había visto patinar.

—Vamos, vayamos a Soho House a otra fiesta —dijo Michiru, entrelazando su brazo con el de Serena—. Diana va a unirse a nosotras allí.

Diana era más importante que Michiru en la cadena alimenticia de Millenium; Era una chica de apariencia sombría que Serena nunca vio antes, aunque se las arreglaba para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Serena firmemente, desenredándose de Michiru—. Ya he tenido suficiente emoción por una noche.

—Apenas has tenido algo de emoción —dijo Michiru, haciendo un mohín—.Esto será divertido.

—He excedido mi cuota de diversión de este mes —le dijo Serena—. Ahora, antes de que me vaya, puedes asegurarte de que tú o Lita tengan sus llaves, porque no te quiero tocando mi timbre a las tres de la mañana.

—Eso sólo sucedió una vez…

—Creo que quieres decir una en este mes. Muéstrame tus llaves.

Las llaves salieron a la luz finalmente, después de una búsqueda frenética en los bolsillos del traje de Michiru y su bolso, justo entonces Lita por fin salió del club con su patineta bajo el brazo.

Mientras Serena insistía en que no estaba borracha y que realmente se había ido sola a su casa en el metro en muchas ocasiones, pudo oír una conmoción detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Darien rodeado por una pandilla de chicas Millenium, mientras proclamaba con tristeza: —Bueno, no estoy seguro si ellas son mayores de edad, y tampoco hablan mi idioma, así que tengo que disculparme. Es una lástima, están buenísimas.

Hubo un coro de "Pobrecito Darien" antes de que Serena se volviera hacia Michiru y Lita. Él era realmente odioso.

—No llegues demasiado tarde. —Le recordó a Michiru—. Tienes una sesión de fotos mañana temprano.

Michiru hizo una mueca. —Sí, mamá.

—Como sea, ¿Cuál de estas damas vendrá a casa conmigo? —Exigió Darien detrás de ellas—. Diana, ¿No crees que te merezcas poder deslizarte entre mis sabanas una vez más? Te haré desayuno y te acompañaré a la parada de autobuses en la mañana.

—Hmm, que oferta tan tentadora, Darien, pero me he prohibido follar con mujeriegos como propósito de año nuevo —fue la agria respuesta.

Serena rodó sus ojos, después comprobó que llevaba su tarjeta de metro y gas pimienta.

—Bien, bueno, me voy —dijo enérgicamente.

—¿Michiru? ¿Chica Patinadora? —Él aún estaba tratando de conseguir compañía para esa noche, Serena besó la mejilla de Michiru, y se giró para dirigirse hacia el metro, cuando sintió una mano golpeando su trasero—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tienes mucho trasero del cual agarrar. Me gusta eso en una mujer.

Serena dejó escapar un chillido furioso, sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente llenos de lágrimas. —Bien, me voy —se atragantó, mientras Michiru la miraba con horror—. Nos vemos.

—Entonces, ¿Eso es un no? —gritó Darien detrás de ella, mientras Serena se apresuraba a cruzar la seguridad que ofrecía el otro lado de la calle y trataba de desaparecer sus ojos acuosos. Darien no era un sinvergüenza. Un sinvergüenza nunca trataría tan mal a una mujer. Darien era, sencillamente, algo más bajo que eso. Exactamente lo mismo que esos chicos mimados y groseros de Oxford, quienes únicamente notaban a Serena cuando querían reírse a sus expensas.

Se detuvo por un segundo, para tomar una profunda respiración y recobrar el control. Todavía se sentía molesta cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero por lo menos Serena no se sentía a punto de estallar en lágrimas. No todos los hombres eran como Darien, sabía que eso era un hecho, y no debía dejar que… un mujeriego le afectara, incluso si él hubiera atraído la atención de todo el mundo hablando del tamaño de su trasero y prácticamente la manoseó.

A pesar de que era una noche muy fría, Serena estaba rodeada de una multitud de gente que fumaba afuera de los bares y clubs. Era bien pasada la medianoche y deseó acurrucarse en su cama, debajo de sus cobertores, con una taza de té. El solo pensamiento hizo que Serena apresurara su paso, especialmente cuando notó que alguien estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para decir: —No, no quiero compartir un taxi, muchas gracias —cuando se dio cuenta de que era Darien.

—Dios, caminas rápido —dijo alegremente—. He estado tratando de alcanzarte desde que cruzaste la calle.

—No es necesario que me siguieras —dijo Serena, deteniéndose, con las manos en sus caderas y mirándolo fijamente.

Debajo de los faroles y el resplandor de las luces de neón, Serena podía ver que su cabello no estaba sucio, pero era de un sedoso negro azabache y su piel tenía un color oliva, que seguramente se bronceaba con solo salir un poco hacia el sol. Lo cual no era lo importante ahora. No importaba cuán atractivo era cuando tenía un alma tan fea.

Darien extendió sus manos. —Mira, siento haberte dado una nalgada. Fue imperdonable y me has recordado que la mayoría de las mujeres no tienen una actitud tan liberal al ser tocadas de manera inapropiada, como la mayoría de las chicas de la oficina lo hacen.

Era una excusa pobre para una disculpa. —Tu dijiste… tu dijiste…

—Para ser honesto, no fue en serio que tuvieras mucho trasero que agarrar, fue solo una línea. Realmente no quería molestarte —Darien sonó sincero y la miró con su ceño fruncido.

—Bien —dijo Serena, aunque era un "Bien" del tipo enojado—. Disculpa aceptada, supongo.

Comenzó a caminar otra vez. Darien lo hizo también. Caminó a su lado como si fueran amigos.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde vas?

—Voy al metro —dijo Serena, porque ella no tenía las agallas para ignorarlo deliberadamente.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó él, casualmente.

Si por algún extraño giro del destino Darien hubiera decidido pasar la noche con ella, entonces él se iba a llevar una gran decepción. —Finsburk Park —dijo escuetamente Serena.

—Voy en esa dirección también. Vivo en Crouch End. ¿Quieres compartir un taxi negro?

Los taxi negros eran una extravagancia que Serena no podía pagar, no es que no trajera dinero para pagarlo, pero esa no fue la razón por la cual declinó.

—No, gracias. Estoy perfectamente bien con ir en metro.

—De acuerdo, metro será —Concordó Darien, porque él, obviamente, identificó el tono seco y pudo sentir la falta de paciencia que Serena seguramente estaba emitiendo—. Aún estás enojada conmigo, ¿Verdad?

—Te disculpaste, ¿Por qué aún seguiría molesta contigo?

—Un día nos reiremos de esto. Cuando el pequeño Endimion pregunte cómo nos conocimos, yo le diré: "Bueno, hijo, le lancé un cubo de hielo a tu madre, azoté su trasero, y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces."

Serena pudo sentir su boca haciendo algo muy extraño. Se sentía como si estuviera sonriendo, y cuando Darien le devolvió la sonrisa, pudo entender por qué las chicas de Millenium le perdonaban que fuera tan terriblemente coqueto. Fue la sugerente sonrisa junto con la mirada lasciva hacia Serena, que la hizo sentir como si ella fuera sensual y deseable y valiosa. De hecho, fue una sonrisa tan contagiosa que Serena no tuvo fuerza para resistirse a su potente encanto.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo—. No quiero perderme el último metro.

Estar caminando entre las bulliciosas calles, significaba que no tenían que hablar, y pronto entraron en el agradable calor de la estación. Serena siempre caminaba por las escaleras eléctricas, por lo que lo hizo sin pensar, así que ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver si Darien la seguía sin moverse. El estruendoso ruido de un músico callejero tocando "Hey Jude" era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ella salió de las escaleras. Darien estuvo justo detrás de ella, sin siquiera tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca para recordarle a qué línea debía dirigirse cuando ella se confundió.

—Está lleno de gente —se quejó Serena mientras caminaban en la multitud de la plataforma—. Está tan feo como en la hora punta.

Darien la tomó del codo. —Vamos hasta el final, hay más oportunidades de encontrar un asiento.

Mientras llegaban al final de la plataforma, el tres chirrió entrando en la estación. Darien tenía razón: Allí había muchos asientos vacíos. Serena se dejó caer en uno y se quitó su gorro de lana.

—Uno nunca debería entrar en el primer y último vagón —dijo—. Si tuviéramos una colisión nos llevaríamos toda la fuerza de impacto.

—Bueno, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, si eso significa que consigo un asiento —dijo Darien, sentándose a su lado y estirando sus largas piernas. Le dio a Serena una mirada de reojo con esos ojos tupidos de extra largas pestañas—. Así que aquí estamos.

—¿No querías ir a Soho House con los demás?

—Tenía que irme temprano esta noche —dijo Darien con una sonrisa que definitivamente rayaba en lo lascivo en este momento—. Normalmente soy el último en irme, pero tengo una reunión en Wolseley con mi agente. El hombre es un sádico, siempre me obliga a salir de la cama casi a la madrugada.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Serena con compresión. No tenía desayunos de trabajo con agentes, en los restaurantes más elegantes de Londres, pero cinco días a la semana su alarma sonaba insistentemente a las seis. Miró su reloj con molestia—. Tengo que despertarme en cinco horas y media.

—No hay mucha lógica en irte a la cama, ¿No? —Darien se removió en su asiento para que su brazo y pierna se presionara contra Serena—. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que hacer para pasar el rato.

Lo dijo a la ligera y con esa sonrisa tan descarada que Serena no lo tomó a mal. En cambio, ella sonrió, segura de que había mucha lógica en irse sola a la cama para dormir profundamente durante cinco horas.

—Así que, ¿Por qué tienes un agente? —Preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema—. ¿Todos los Editores de Contenido tienen uno?

—Sólo aquellos que escriben novelas famosas —reveló Darien con algo de molestia, como si no pudiera creer que Serena necesitara más información—.Bueno, técnicamente soy un escritor fantasma, pero entre tú y yo, Melissa no es una Iris Murdoch por sufrir insomnio.

—Bueno, Iris Murdoch ha estado muerta desde hace varios años — murmuró Serena. Sin embargo, Darien dejó de mirarla con expectación, como si sus novelas famosas merecían más reacción—. Lo siento, ¿Quién es Melissa?

Darien dejó de relajarse en su asiento y se sentó recto. —Melissa —repitió con impaciencia.

—No puedo reconocer el nombre —dijo Serena—. ¿Es una de esas personas muy famosas que no necesitan usar su apellido?

Él resopló burlescamente. —Sí, claro. Melissa Alpha. Es solo la escritora WAG más famosa de Gran Bretaña.

—Hmm… déjame hacer memoria de nuevo —pidió Serena—. Siempre se me olvida lo que significa, pero recuerdo que es algo que no tiene sentido.

—No sabes lo que es WAG, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Darien, con incredulidad—. El grupo de esposas y novias de futbolistas.

—¡Oh! Ves, esa es la parte que no tiene sentido. ¿Si son un grupo de esposas y novias de futbolistas porque no es FWAG4? Es difícil de entenderlo — Serena pensó para sí misma las abreviaciones, mientras Darien la miraba fijamente—. No, para mi sigue sin tener sentido. Como sea, nunca he escuchado de esa autora, pero no veo mucha televisión. Escribe novelas, ¿Verdad? ¿O tú las escribes por ella?

Serena estaba tratando de no sonar con mucha desaprobación al saber que alguna novia de un futbolista pudiera tener un contrato por un libro, cuando ella conoce al menos a tres aspirantes a novelistas provenientes de buenas universidades, que trabajan con un salario mínimo y ni siquiera conseguirían un cuento publicado. Supuso que supo contener su indignación mientras las comisuras de la boca de Darien se curvaron.

—Bueno, Melissa y yo trabajamos en conjunto —dijo—. La entrevisté para Millenium y congeniamos, así que me preguntó si podría ser su escritor fantasma para sus memorias.

—Oh, debe de ser muy vieja si ya tendrá sus memorias publicadas.

—Tiene veintidós —dijo Darien—. Entonces, después de la autobiografía de Melissa, escribiremos una Guía de Estilo y ahora estoy trabajando en su cuarta novela.

—Pero pensé que habías dicho que trabajan en conjunto —Todo esto era muy confuso, especialmente cuando ella había tomado demasiadas copas de vino.

—El editor pensó que sería una buena idea la imagen de una chica joven que trabajaba en un supermercado cuando salió con un futbolista, luego Melissa y yo tuvimos una lluvia de ideas de algunos escenarios, yo lo perfeccioné y tres novelas más tarde, nosotros hemos vendido un millón de libros. La serie ha sido traducida a veintitrés idiomas diferentes y estamos en pláticas con una compañía productora —dijo Darien orgullosamente—. Deberías leer uno. Cada mujer que conozco está secretamente enamorada de ellos.

—Mira, yo no leo ese tipo de novela —dijo Serena, y de inmediato notó cuán engreída sonó, la sonrisa de Darien fue un buen indicador. Francamente trató de retractarse—. Sin embargo, suena muy injusto, Quiero decir, tú haces todo el trabajo y ella se lleva todo el crédito y las regalías.

—No todas las regalías —objetó Darien. Él negó con su cabeza—. ¿Por qué no sabes quién es ella? ¿Vives debajo de una gran roca?

—La verdad es que no estoy muy interesada en las celebridades — explicó Serena cuidadosamente—. Todo eso me parece superficial, y de todos modos, ya tengo mucho que leer en mi trabajo, así que…

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo? —Exigió, beligerantemente, Darien—. Supongo que será algo completamente digno y poco superficial, como encontrar la cura para el cáncer o solucionar la hambruna mundial.

No había dicho que él fuera superficial, así que Darien no tenía por qué ser tan insolente. —Trabajo en un archivo literario —Le informó Serena con frialdad—. Soy una archivista de alto nivel.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo una bibliotecaria o algo así?

—No es en lo más mínimo una bibliotecaria —espetó Serena—. Y proteger trabajos literarios para las futuras generaciones es un trabajo muy valioso y gratificante.

—Sí tú lo dices —dijo Darien con desdén—. Suena un poco aburrido para mí.

Serena se guardó su comentario sobre lo que pensaba de sus líneas de coqueteo y de seguirla hasta la estación del metro.

Tan pronto como el tren se detuvo, estuvo fuera de su asiento y atravesando las puertas antes de que terminaran de abrirse. Luego caminó tambaleándose por las escaleras con esos zapatos que eran oficialmente un instrumento de tortura, y correría por el largo pasillo que la dirigiría hasta la calle, si no tuviera atrapada con un hombre de maletín impidiéndole el paso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Darien la alcanzara, a pesar de que Serena no podía imaginar por qué la seguía. Si las posiciones estuvieran al revés, se escondería en la plataforma por algunos minutos, hasta asegurarse de que él se hubiera ido.

—¿Esto será lo que haremos siempre en nuestra relación? —le preguntó, su cuerpo pasaba el lector de tarjetas de metro primero—. ¿Digo algo medianamente polémico, te molestas y luego tengo que correr detrás de ti para poder disculparme?

—No tenemos una relación. —Le recordó Serena. No debería sentirse bien, no debería sonreír, ni dejarse llevar por el arrollador encanto de Darien, pero que Dios la ayudara, ella sonrió—. Bien. Debes disculparte. Una vez más. ¿No es ese tu autobús?

Ambos vieron la línea W7 doblar en una esquina. —Claro, pero en vez de disculparme, ¿Por qué no nos besamos? —sugirió Darien a la ligera.

Estaban de pie frente al mapa del metro de Londres, sus manos enfundadas en sus respectivos bolsillos. Serena miró a Darien, para ver si estaba bromeando, porque, francamente, tenía que estar bromeando. Los hombres como Darien que tenían glamorosos trabajos y se rodeaba de chicas WAG no besaban a mujeres como ella.

—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Bueno, sería un buen final para cuando le diga al pequeño Endimion la historia de cómo nos conocimos —dijo Darien, y Serena no estaba sonriendo, estaba riendo, a pesar de que por regla general ella no reía—. La pregunta es, ¿Puedo besarte aquí o en frente de tu puerta, después de que te acompañe a tu casa, justo antes de que me invites un café?

Serena frunció el ceño. Toda esta situación se escapaba de sus manos. Estaba comenzando a caer en su juego de coqueteo y ahora Darien había corrido detrás de ella para besarla y… —¿Un café?

—¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto? —Darien parecía exasperado—. No es por un café. Es para esto.

Sus manos estaban fuera de sus bolsillos y alrededor de su cintura antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de parpadear o de sumir su estómago. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar el rostro de Darien acercándose cada vez más. El beso era inevitable, pero ella todavía pensando, cuando Darien rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Serena no se apartó, pero tampoco se movió más cerca, sólo se quedo absolutamente quieta, para vez a donde los conduciría esto.

—Me encanta tu labial rojo —murmuró Darien, como si estuvieran solos en su apartamento y no afuera de la estación del metro con el viento silbando a su alrededor y los contenedores de basura a sus lados—. Es tan sexy.

Serena sabía que sólo era una frase para entrar en sus bragas, deseó que él no hablara tan tristemente. Abrió su boca para decir algo, para decirle a Darien que el labial rojo era sólo una falsa publicidad, que Michiru la obligó, pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando Darien levantó su pulgar hacia su boca y lentamente y deliberadamente lo borró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Serena tocó sus labios con los dedos, los cuales hormigueaban como si él los hubiera besado por horas.

—Porque quiero besarte otra vez y el rojo no es mi color. Usualmente me inclinó hacia los colores rosados —dijo Darien, y Serena se preguntó con cuántas chicas había practicado esa línea para conseguir que las palabras correctas salieran con naturalidad. Él, sin duda, ha besado a muchas mujeres, realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que, ¿Por qué no tomarlo como una experiencia educativa?

—Bueno, adelante entonces —dijo con lo que esperaba fuera un tono desafiante—. Bésame si quieres.

Esta vez Serena estaba lista, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Darien tomaba su mejilla y la besaba lentamente. Sólo labios sobre labios, nada más que fricción, pero eso envió un millón de chispas disparadas desde sus brazos, hasta sus piernas, así que Serena flexionó sus dedos y trató de curvar los dedos de sus pies en sus apretados zapatos. Este era su tercer beso. La primera vez había sido una horrorosa colisión con la lengua de su primo lejano, en una boda donde ella estaba borracha y, la segunda, había sido con un estudiante de Filosofía, que pudo o no haber tomado su virginidad, y eso fue porque ella consumió un montón de panqueques, los cuales descubrió más tarde habían sido mezclados con marihuana. Esos apenas contaban. Se considera que este era su primer beso, el tipo de beso que ella solo había leído a escondidas en los libros de la estantería de su abuela.

Serena hizo lo que recordó que las heroínas hacían y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien soltando un pequeño suspiro extasiado mientras el beso se volvía más profundo, más caliente, y sólo se detuvieron cuando alguien al otro lado de la calle gritó: —¡Consíganse una habitación!

Su gorro se había caído con toda la excitación. Darien se agachó para recogerlo, mientras Serena trataba de regular su respiración. Realmente debería tener más control de la situación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Darien colocando el gorro de regreso a la cabeza de Serena, tirando de él sobre sus ojos y sonriendo cuando ella frunció el ceño y lo ajustó—. ¿Tomamos el autobús a tu casa o a la mía?

Serena nunca había sido buena tomando una decisión rápida. Incluso elegir un DVD en Blockbuster podría ser toda una experiencia y ella necesitaba al menos una semana para pensar en esta pregunta, pero Darien estaba dando golpecitos con su pie de impaciencia.

—Bueno, yo… yo no… creo que ya perdiste tu último autobús — tartamudeó, mirando fijamente el botón del abrigo de lana de Darien, porque perdería el control si lo miraba a la cara. Ella le daría un café y pasarían una media hora dándose esos apasionados besos, luego lo echaría de su casa—.Supongo que estará bien.

Darien asintió. —Genial. —Se detuvo—. Por cierto, no creo que siquiera haya dicho tu nombre.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 3

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El Parque Finsbury era un área de Londres que se suponía ser solo de pasada, pero, aún así, no lograba ser solo de eso. Si girabas hacia la derecha cuando salías de la estación del metro y caminabas debajo del puente, todo era un laberinto sin alma de oficinas de mini taxis, quioscos de comida rápida y pandillas con sudaderas.

Pero Serena siempre caminaba hacia la izquierda y pasaba los pequeños supermercados con puestos exhibiendo frutas exóticas y vegetales, la tienda de belleza Afro-Caribeña que mostraba por la ventana cabezas de maniquís con distintas pelucas, el pescadero y el camino hacia Old Dairy, que ahora era un pub gastronómico. Cuando los padres de Serena se habían casado y mudado a una casita a pocas calles de distancia del pub de su abuela en Stroud Green Rode, el área era una mugrienta colección de tiendas de apuestas sin licencias y terrazas desmoronadas, convertidas en pequeños pisos; el típico lugar donde no se podía estar afuera hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo, en los últimos diez años, las calles de casas Victorianas sólidas y con terrazas, el gran parque y la ruta de diez minutos hacia el Circo de Oxford, se habían convertido en clase media.

Serena no podía imaginarse viviendo en ningún otro lugar. Había estado tres años en Oxford, pero los encantadores capiteles, iglesias medievales y las bateas flotando en el río, carecían completamente de la poesía del apuro de las multitudes caminando fuera de la estación cuando Arsenal jugaba en casa o cuando el sol caía en sombras moteadas sobre el camino de Parkland.

Además, ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar donde no pudieses conseguir una lata de refresco y una bolsa de papitas luego de la medianoche, a solo dos minutos de abrir tu puerta de enfrente?

No obstante, era la primera vez que Serena caminaba por estas calles, tan familiares, con un hombre que no era miembro de su familia, ni gay. Serena no estaba segura de cuál sería el tema de conversación adecuado para un prácticamente extraño que llevabas a tu apartamento para darse besos y posiblemente algunas de las otras cosas que iban junto con los besos. Pero luego Darien comenzó a hablar sobre la prostituta que podía ser completamente visible debajo del puente, tambaleándose por los rieles con una botella de sidra, y sobre: ―¿Alguna vez has estado en esa tienda de caridad? Huele a las entrañas del infierno.

Demasiado pronto llegaron a su portón. Darien se detuvo un momento como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero Serena simplemente abrió su portón y se apresuró por el camino hacia la casa que una vez había sido de su abuela. Cuando había muerto, su hijo, el padre de Serena, había convertido la propiedad en tres pisos y los dividió entre sus tres hijos. Michiru todavía se encontraba molesta por haber estado en Nueva York cuando la conversación fue terminada y ella tuvo que quedarse con el piso de abajo.

Actualmente, Michiru se encontraba contaminando su hígado en algún lugar de Soho y la casa se encontraba oscura y en silencio, pero Serena no encendió la luz del pasillo y, tan pronto como Darien entró por la puerta, se tropezó con su bicicleta, que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared.

El corazón de Serena saltó. Miró frenéticamente hacia arriba, esperando que la luz del piso de arriba se encendiera y esa voz chillante comenzara a gritar. Cuando nada ocurrió, excepto por Darien maldiciendo en voz baja, se relajó de alivio.

—Um, ¿Podrías quitarte tus zapatos? —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien, en voz normal que sonaba lo suficientemente alto para despertar a los muertos.

—Debes mantener tu voz baja —siseó Serena—. Mi hermano y mi cuñada son los dueños del primer piso y ella es… una perra mala y psicópata… muy sensible al sonido. Por favor, Darien.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada, pero Serena estaba segura de poder oír como Darien rodó sus ojos con gran fuerza. —De acuerdo —dijo en un susurró falso, quitándose sus Converse.

Subieron las escaleras, Serena sostuvo su aliento hasta que estuvieron lejos del primer piso y pudo exhalar muy silenciosamente. Con cuidado introdujo la llave en su puerta cuando llegaron hasta su piso.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando era adolescente y las chicas me metían a hurtadillas a sus casas mientras sus padres dormían arriba. —Murmuró Darien mientras Serena lo callaba frenéticamente y lo empujaba por la puerta.

—Perdón por eso —murmuró, encendiendo la luz del vestíbulo. Fue a desabotonarse su abrigo y se heló porque ahora en su sala, con Darien alrededor, la realidad comenzaba a penetrar. Tenía a un hombre en su piso, quien había venido a casa con ella con el simple propósito de poner sus manos en su cuerpo, y súbitamente, quitarse el abrigo se sentía como desnudarse. Y aunque no había manera de que tuviera sexo con Darien, todavía estaba el toque, y con la forma en que lo había besado afuera de la estación del metro, Darien esperaría… Dios, no sabía lo que él esperaría, y de alguna manera eso era lo más aterrador de todo.

Serena no sabía qué hacer con sus manos aparte de simplemente dejarlas revolotear sin hacer más nada, mientras Darien deshacía el nudo de su bufanda y se quitaba su abrigo. —¿Debo colgarlos aquí? —preguntó, señalando hacia lo ganchos en la pared.

—Sí. —Serena hizo un lento giro como si nunca hubiese estado en su piso antes e intentaba reconocer su alrededor—. La sala de estar es por acá.

Imaginó que podía sentir el aliento de Darien detrás de su cuello mientras entraba hacia la sala y encendía un par de lámparas; el único modo en que superaría esto con algo de su dignidad todavía intacta, era si disminuía la luz.

Darien tomó asiento en el sofá que Serena señaló y miró alrededor con interés. La sala originalmente habían sido dos habitaciones, ahora era un cuarto gigante alineado en dos paredes, con estanterías desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Ni Sammy ni Michiru habían querido los muebles antiguos de su abuela, así que Serena había reclamado el sofá de cuero Chesterfield y dos sillones de rojo terciopelo. En la esquina más alejada de la habitación se encontraba su escritorio, puesto frente a la ventana, para que pudiese ver hacia los rieles y el bosque. Y entonces estaban los libros, no solamente en los estantes, sino también apilados sobre el escritorio y desordenados sobre el piso de madera, los cuales su padre había insistido en que limpiara y barnizara, e incluso los libros luchaban por espacio contra la colección de Clarice Cliff5 en la repisa de la chimenea. La computadora, la televisión y la base se su IPod lucían como si fuesen importados de otro universo.

Darien simplemente asintió y sonrió. Era como una especie de sonrisa secreta, como si no estuviese satisfecho con la habitación sino con algo más que no quería compartir. —No entiendo cómo tu cuñada se vuelve tan loca por el completamente razonable sonido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras cuando vive cerca de los rieles de un tren. —remarcó Darien.

A menudo, Serena se preguntaba lo mismo. —Aparentemente mis pisadas son bastante pesadas —confesó, pero Darien se rió como si el pensamiento de Serena subiendo y bajando por las escaleras "como un rebaño de jodidos elefantes" fuese completamente ridículo. Aunque, en ese momento, todavía usando su abrigo y con sus bragas y mallas de nuevo más debajo de su sitio, Serena se sentía más andrajosa de lo que se había sentido en meses.

—¿Tienes algo de beber? —preguntó Darien, acomodándose de nuevo en su sofá—. ¿Y vas a quitarte tu abrigo?

Serena se encontraba todavía en medio de la habitación en su tapete de felpa art deco de imitación de IKEA. —Sí, lo siento, sí. Vino. Creo que solo tengo blanco. Excepto que hay un poco del rojo, pero es bastante malo. Es vino para cocinar…

—El blanco estaría genial —le aseguró Darien—. No hay necesidad de estar tan asustada, por cierto. No muerdo.

Al menos no había agregado "a menos que eso quieras", pensó Serena al quitarse su abrigo y mirar hacia su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo. Tenía un severo caso de cabeza en forma de sombrero, su cabello era una masa de friz, y sus mejillas sonrojadas combinaban perfecto con su labial embarrado, pero su rostro estaba bien, era el resto de ella lo que le preocupaba.

Serena levantó su falda y subió sus medias tan arriba que casi tocaban el borde de su brasier, luego acomodó de nuevo su vestido y se miró a si misma críticamente. De perfil su cintura se veía muy pequeña, pero solamente era por el amplio ensanchamiento de sus caderas e, incluso, con la mejor faja que Marks & Sparks podía ofrecer, su estómago todavía sobresalía. El cuello en forma de corazón de su ajustado vestido negro clásico no mostraba mucho escote, lo que estaba muy bien, y las mangas ajustadas mantenían sus antebrazos en orden. Serena miró hacia sus pies envueltos en las medias, el borde de su vestido placenteramente cubría sus piernas hasta la mitad. Sí, completamente vestida se veía aceptable, así que simplemente debía quedarse completamente vestida, pero las medias debían irse, decidió Serena, mientras estas se bajaban lentamente por la millonésima vez esa tarde.

Con la puerta de la cocina cerrada completamente tras ella, Serena se quitó las medias y las guardó en la panera vacía para lidiar con ellas luego.

Había una botella de Pinot Grigio sin abrirse en la nevera y Serena se sirvió una copa, la tomó, luego depositando la botella debajo de su brazo, volvió a la sala donde Darien se encontraba sentado en el sofá como si todas las noches terminara en la sala de estar de alguna chica extraña. Probablemente lo hacía, en realidad.

—Espero que no quieras queso y galletas —dijo Serena, dudosamente, poniendo el vino y las copas en la mesita frente a él—. Porque no tengo. Pero sí tengo algunas galletas de avena.

—El vino está bien —dijo Darien fácilmente, mirando atentamente mientras Serena se sentaba al otro lado del sofá, doblando las piernas debajo de ella al tomar un cojín de lunares para tapar su estómago. —¿Lo sirvo?

—Sí, por favor.

Se pudo relajar una vez que sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la copa, y con su otra mano aferrada al cojín como si fuese una madre que había jurado proteger a su hijo. Se estaba sintiendo un poco confundida y todo en la habitación, excepto por Darien, parecía estar borroso, como si alguien hubiese embarrado sus corneas con Vaselina.

Darien tomó un sorbo de su vino y Serena esperó a que hiciese un movimiento. Había pensado que irían directo a besarse más, no a este incómodo silencio, mientras ella se quemaba las neuronas por algo que decir.

No era como si Darien pareciera enfermo de tranquilidad, lentamente tomaba de su copa y miraba a sus llenos estantes con una expresión un poco divertida en su rostro. Luego miró a Serena, justo a tiempo para ver la mirada ansiosa que le estaba dando debajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Así que tú y Michiru son hermanas? —preguntó Darien de pronto—. No se parecen en nada.

Era la cosa más predecible que alguien decía sobre las hermanas Tsukino. E incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía dolía. —Sí, bueno…

—Porque ella siempre está hablando de sus raíces Célticas y tú no pareces para nada Irlandesa. —continúo Darien, sin lucir ni un poco incómodo con la expresión severa de Serena. —Eres más como una rosa Inglesa.

—Yo salí con la parte de Yorkshire de la familia —explicó Serena, forzando a relajar sus músculos rígidos de tensión. Todo iba a estar bien. Darien parecía estar haciendo conversación y, seguramente, luego de hacer conversación, los besos serían lo segundo en la agenda—. Michiru es la imagen de nuestra abuela Irlandesa. Tenía un fuerte puño derecho.

—¿Cómo sabías que su puño derecho era fuerte? —Quiso saber Darien—. No lo usó en ti, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Serena, aunque su Abuelita Annie nunca había sido capaz de resistir pinchar sus mejillas lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar moretones—. Era dueña del pub más rudo de Stroud Green Rode y siempre se le encontraba en medio de las peleas para sacar a la gente y decirles que no eran bienvenidos de por vida.

—¿Y no fuiste tentada a seguir con el negocio familiar?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. —No. Golpeo como una chica y el olor de la cerveza me deja un poco aturdida.

—Tú y Michiru: no son para nada parecidas. —Murmuró Darien de nuevo.

Quizás Michiru era más de su tipo. Tal vez Michiru y Darien ya habían… ¡No! Michiru definitivamente habría dicho algo. Siempre compartía demasiado sobre sus escapadas sexuales, incluso cuando Serena se tapaba los oídos con sus manos todo el tiempo. Pero sí, Michiru era más el tipo de Darien…

—Tenemos muchísimo en común —Insistió Serena—. De hecho, yo le enseñé a Michiru todo lo que sabe. —Lo cual era la única razón por la que Michiru había podido sacar su certificado en Inglés—. Aparte de las cosas relacionadas con la moda.

—¿De verdad? —Inquirió Darien con un sensual ronroneo que no había estado allí antes—. ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más?

—¿Vas a besarme de nuevo? —Probablemente no era lo más sexy para preguntar, pero Serena quería estar segura de que Darien estuviese en la misma página que ella. La página donde había besos apasionados y donde sus pesados senos se aplastaban contra un masculino pecho y…

—Definitivamente pensaba en ello. —Estuvo de acuerdo. Palmeó su rodilla como invitación—. Bueno, ven aquí entonces.

Sentarse en las piernas de Darien no era muy viable pero Serena se apoyó en sus rodillas para poder arrimarse por el sofá hasta lentamente quedar a su lado.

No era muy cómodo, pero, con un poco de retorcimiento y un codo en las costillas de Darien, lo que lo hizo gemir sorprendido, Serena pudo aplastar sus labios contra los de él.

Los primeros segundos del beso fueron llenos de lengua y dientes, al Serena atacar la boca de Darien con mucho entusiasmo y nada de delicadeza. Pero luego Darien se separó, se reintegró y le mostró cómo hacerlo lentamente para que cada beso fuese como morder el más oscuro y lujoso chocolate y detenerse para saborearlo. Serena se sentía cada vez más mareada, no debido al alcohol, sino de estar embriagada de besos y de sentir los dedos de Darien hacerse paso por sus cabello, y luego bajando a acariciar su cuello. Cuando su mano ahuecó su seno, Serena gimió aprobatoriamente y sostuvo su mano contra el pecho de Darien para así sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Sería perfecto si no fuese por el dolor en su cuello.

Serena se levantó en sus rodillas, descansando una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras recuperaba el aliento, no le importaba si su estómago sobresalía o si Darien todavía acariciaba su pecho como si fuera la cosa que más le gustara en el mundo. Solo quería quedarse en el sofá, besándolo por siempre.

—Así que, ¿Este piso tuyo tiene una habitación? —Darien arrastró las palabras, y Serena nunca había hecho a nadie arrastrar sus palabras antes.

Ella había planeado seguir con este experimento de besos en el controlado ambiente de su sala, pero acariciarse furiosamente en un sofá era demasiado de adolescentes. Darien ya pensaba que Serena era cortada de la misma tela brillante de Michiru, y quizás era porque en el espacio de una tarde había logrado un pequeño flirteo y besos expertos. Ahora era tiempo de quizás besarse en una habitación, con una cama en ella. Incluso podría dejar a Darien deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, decidió Serena imprudentemente. Improvisó, luego de tomar lo que había quedado en su copa de vino.

—Por aquí —dijo, tratando de levantarse con gracia del sofá y escuchando cómo su vestido se rompía en el proceso. Se encogió internamente y estiró la mano para levantar a Darien. Él apretó un poco sus dedos en un gesto extrañamente confortante mientras Serena lo sacaba de la sala, subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras, lo jaló del baño y luego de otras pequeñas escaleras dentro del ático que era su habitación.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 4

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sere soltó la mano de Darien para poder apagar la lámpara pasada de moda en la esquina, luego sintió sus brazos envolverla mientras besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, con sus manos acariciando el satín falso y resbalante de su vestido. Rápidamente intentó meter su barriga incluso aunque Darien no parecía importarle si su estómago salía hacia afuera en vez de hacia dentro.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieses una habitación tan desordenada. —le susurró en el oído.

—No esperaba visitas. —Serena cerró los ojos al inclinarse hacia el pecho de Darien para así no tener que ver el desastre que Michiru y Lita habían hecho cuando la ayudaban a elegir su conjunto de fiesta. Habían sacado prácticamente cada pieza de ropa del closet de Serena y sus gavetas, luego las habían lanzado a la cama, a su aparador clásico de 1950 y su par de sillas de mimbre marca Lloyd Loom. No ayudaba que casi el 95 por ciento de su ropa tenían una paleta de color tan extremo que habían montones de material negro estropeando el bonito rosa y blanco de su habitación, como si de pronto los invitados de un funeral hubiesen hecho un striptease.

Con Darien todavía envuelto a su alrededor, Serena lo arrastró hasta su cama —la única cosa que había comprado nueva, ya que había querido una apropiada cama de chica con una estructura de marfil con diseños que pudiera adornar con linóleo florado—. Solo las tiraré en el piso —dijo, levantando una pila de faldas y lanzándolas a sus blancas tablas de madera en el piso—. Aunque normalmente las acomodaría en su sitio apropiado.

—Claro que lo harías —dijo Darien, como si no le creyera.

—¡Lo haría!

—De acuerdo, tú quita todo eso de la cama y yo te quito a ti ese vestido —dijo Darien juguetonamente, levantando su cabello para poder luchar con el cierre a presión.

—No, no hagas eso —saltó Serena, girándose rápidamente para poder rodear el cuello de Darien con sus brazos—. No me has besado por al menos cinco minutos.

—Siento eso. —Sus labios estuvieron en los de ella incluso antes de poder terminar la oración, mientras la llevaba hacia la cama y se acostaba encima de ella.

Era muchísimo mejor que besarse en el sofá —no solo era la cabeza de Serena apoyada en su almohada de plumas, sino el peso de Darien sobre ella y el ligero movimiento que hacía, que la estaba encendiendo más de lo que Serena había esperado. También significaba que todo lo que él podía ver era su cara sonrojada, así que, incluso cuando el borde de su vestido se enredó en medio de ellos y él comenzó a trazar un camino por entre sus piernas, no había nada por lo que exaltarse. Tocar no era lo mismo que mirar y, de todas maneras, temprano se había afeitado las piernas, incluso cuando Michiru había insistido que una de las maneras de garantizar que no conseguirás un chico es si te afeitabas las piernas antes de salir. Lo cual solo mostraba lo poco que sabía.

—Eres tan guapa —murmuró Darien contra su piel al besar un camino por el cuello de su vestido—. ¿Deberíamos desnudarnos un poco más?

Se apartó para que ella pudiera comenzar a desabotonar su camisa y la miró expectante. Serena se apoyó en sus codos porque acostarse completamente en la cama no era muy favorecedor. La habitación se encontraba un poco iluminada, pero no lo suficiente para que Darien pudiese ver todo de ella tan claramente como ella podía ver cada parte del pecho de Darien, emergiendo lentamente de las fronteras del algodón. Su pecho no era solamente bueno para apoyarse, era bueno para ver también. No especialmente velludo, solo lo suficiente ancho y tonificado que no pudo evitar tocar uno de sus pectorales con su dedo tembloroso. No había mucho que dar.

Serena estiró sus dedos y rodeó uno de sus pezones con su pulgar; era más pequeño, más plano y oscuro que el de ella, y luego con ambas manos acarició todo lo que pudo de su pecho. Porque Darien quería que lo hiciera y no estaría sonriendo y sacando sus brazos de la camisa si quisiese que se detuviera.

Hundió sus dedos en sus clavículas y los deslizó hacia bajo, sobre su abdomen, luego se detuvo cuando alcanzó su gastado cinturón de cuero.

Cuando inclinaba sus ojos podía ver el contorno de su erección, ella lo había hecho ponerse duro. Era un concepto que Serena ni siquiera podía comenzar a procesar.

—De acuerdo, te mostré lo mío, ahora muéstrame lo tuyo. —sonrió Darien mientras soltaba la hebilla de su cinturón.

Había una parte de Serena que lentamente se revolvía en sus sabanas de Cath Kidston, incluso aunque se sentía como si debería estar corriendo alrededor de la habitación, con sus piernas y brazos revoloteando locamente, mientras emitía un grave sonido de terror.

Serena sabía que era su derecho decir que no, en cualquier momento, de cualquier actividad sexual. Sabía eso, pero cuando estabas acostada en tu cama mientras un sexy, glamoroso y experimentado hombre, que habías invitado a tu piso con la vaga promesa de café, lentamente desbotonaba su bragueta, se sentía como que "no" era lo incorrecto.

Si decía que no, iba a parecer torpe, mojigata y un fenómeno, que ni siquiera estaba segura de si era virgen o no. Además, la virginidad no era gran cosa. Michiru y Mina se habían desecho de su virginidad cuando tenían dieciséis, ella tenía veinticinco y debía haber hecho eso hace años y, aunque tener un encuentro sexual sin compromisos no se encontraba en su lista de cosas por hacer, al menos podría dejar de preocuparse por ello y...

—Mira, no tengo un gran cuerpo —soltó Serena—. No soy delgada ni estoy tonificada ni nada de eso.

Darien resopló. —Conozco al menos diez mujeres que matarían por curvas como las tuyas. —palmeó su rodilla y dejó su mano descansando allí para poder trazar patrones en la piel de Serena con la punta de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano levantaba el borde de su vestido.

Serena apretó los dientes para mantenerse calmada. Esto no sería fácil, pero se había convencido en hacer esto y no tenía que volver a ver a Darien, especialmente si prometía solemnemente no ir a otra fiesta de Millenium.

—Vamos, Serena —dijo suavemente Darien—. Si no fueses sexy, ¿Entonces por qué yo estaría así de duro? Ven, siente…

Su mano había permanecido a su costado pero Darien la tomó y la colocó sobre su dura verga. Podía sentirla dar espasmos y cuando, tentativamente, curvó sus dedos alrededor de su longitud, dio un pequeño salto.

—Yo hice eso —dijo incrédula.

—Hiciste eso —dijo Darien, su otra mano subió por su pierna y apartó el vestido —y ahí fue cuando Serena vio el borde de su negligé.

¡Estaba usando negligé debajo de su vestido! Estaba salvada porque fácilmente podía hacer control de daños en sus brazos caídos, y tener sexo con su negligé puesto, era sexy en los textos de mujer fatal, según las películas.

Serena alcanzó su cierre y lentamente lo bajó mientras Darien comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones, así que había una sinfonía de sonidos estereofónicos de metal raspando. Ambos se veían mutuamente, los ojos se le abrieron de repente cuando Darien se detuvo y se inclinó.

—Verme en nada más que mis calcetines mataría la atmósfera. — remarcó casualmente, mientras Serena aprovechó el momento para rápidamente quitarse el vestido y presionar sus brazos tan fuertemente a sus costados que no hubiese nada de flacidez a la vista. Incluso sus senos lucían parados en su mejor brasier con sujetadores y el encaje negro al borde de su negligé.

Y Serena no creyó nunca haberse sentido tan validada como cuando Darien levantó su cabeza y dio un largo y bajo silbido cuando la miró. —Dios, luces exactamente igual a Liz Taylor en Butterfield —dijo reverentemente—. De verdad tienes increíbles tetas.

—Están bien. —Estuvo de acuerdo, tímidamente, porque sí lucían espectaculares en ese momento gracias a sus copas con aros y relleno —y eso era todo lo que Darien vería de ellas.

Darien no compartía su timidez. Deslizó su cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones en su cadera, luego, rápida y eficientemente, los dejó caer completamente como si no pudiera esperar para desnudarse y pasar hacia la siguiente parte. Serena sabía que se encontraba mirando fijamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca había visto un pene erecto antes, no en carne, de todos modos, y lo que había sucedido con el estudiante de Filosofía había ocurrido debajo de las sábanas y a oscuras. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí viendo la verga de Darien, entre horror y fascinación. Lucía dolorosa y muchísimo más grande de lo que había imaginado, parecía como si nunca cabría dentro de ella y lucía tan extraña, que Serena solo quería seguir observándola hasta que se hiciese más familiar. De esa forma lo hacía un crucigrama particularmente problemático.

Pero eso no era una verdadera opción cuando Darien caminaba hacia ella con un cuadrado envuelto en su mano y su verga indicando el camino, como una varita adivinadora hecha de carne. Serena solo hizo lo que haría en una circunstancia como esa y se metió debajo de su edredón.

—¿Hay allí espacio para mí también? —preguntó Darien.

Serena desdobló dos centímetros de edredón. —Por supuesto —chilló. Y, solo para demostrar que estaba metida en el asunto, tomó una de las almohadas de cuerpo completo y las lanzó al piso—. Ves, muchísimo espacio.

Luego, súbitamente, su cama era invadida por ondas de calidez y carne de hombre, cuando Darien la tomó en sus brazos. Ahora sí era un momento decisivo; había un hombre desnudo en su cama, moldeándose a las curvas de su cuerpo, e incluso cuando Serena sentía como que todo se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido y era tan aterrador como saltar de edifico en edificio, no podía recordar la última vez que había sido sostenida por alguien que no fuese Michiru.

Darien trazó sus cejas con la punta de un dedo. —Sé que sigo diciéndolo, pero eres tan guapa.

Serena sabía que no lo era. Solo era algo que los chicos decían cuando querían tener sexo contigo, y ahora estaba en la cama y era una conclusión inevitable, Darien de verdad no tenía que decirlo, pero de todas maneras las palabras significaron algo para ella. Era la primera vez que un hombre le decía eso, aparte de su papá, y eso no contaba; además, en serio no quería pensar en su padre en un momento como ese.

—Eres guapo también —dijo, tocando el tumulto en su nariz torcida—. Me recuerdas a la pintura de David sosteniendo la cabeza del Goliat hecha por Caravaggio.

Darien hizo una mueca de fingida indignación. —Siempre y cuando no te refieras al David de Michelangelo —dijo y arqueó sus labios, para que ella estuviese segura de su significado, no era como si Serena tuviera alguna duda.

—Desearías tú —dijo secamente, era la manera en que hablaba cuando le tomaba el pelo a Michiru o cuando hablaba con Mina y Ami en el trabajo.

De hecho, la manera en que era normalmente cuando no estaba media ebria y mareada de su propio horror y atrevimiento.

Serena nunca pensó que estaría haciendo chistes mientras estaba en la cama con un hombre. O que él la voltearía en el colchón y le haría cosquillas hasta ahogarla. —Lo siento —dijo, en medio de carcajadas. Se acostó allí, con su cabello estirado en la almohada, y con Darien mirándola, fue todo lo que le tomó para jalar su cuello y persuadirlo de besarla una y otra vez.

No era seguido que Serena sentía que podía escapar de las fronteras de su cuerpo, pero en esos calientes y dulces momentos, se imaginaba a sí misma transformada en una criatura de nada más que pura sensación. No le importaba nada más que la boca y manos de Darien sobre ella, e incluso la sensación de su verga dura y caliente contra su pierna interna era algo nuevo y excitante.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó, cuando Darien abandonó su boca para poder besar ese punto en su cuello que la hacía retorcerse contra él. Pero sus manos ya se deslizaban por su cuerpo para poder envolverse alrededor de su pene, midiendo su longitud y peso, acariciando la punta con su dedo y arrancando su mano rápidamente cuando Darien gruñó como si lo hubiese herido. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Él mordió su cuello gentil pero deliberadamente. —No te detengas —dijo con voz ronca—. Solo continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

Su mano estuvo de vuelta en un segundo, maravillada de cómo un pene podía ser duro y suave al mismo tiempo, y como es que quería echarle otro vistazo, incluso aunque significara quitarse las sabanas, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron gracias a la mano de Darien subiendo por sus piernas.

—Vamos a quitarte las bragas —dijo ligeramente, jalando el algodón reforzado y la elástica con tanta fuerza y destreza que Serena no pudo sostenerlas—. Eso está mejor. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te muestro lo bueno que soy con mis manos? También soy bastante espectacular con mi lengua.

La criatura de pura sensación bajó del escenario y Serena estuvo de vuelta en su propia carne pesada, y apartó las caderas de los dedos de Darien. Ella podía soportar el sexo, porque iba a insistir en nada más lujoso que la posición del misionero, para que así Darien estuviera arriba con nada más que ver que la pintura de Modigliani sobre su cabeza. Pero de ningún modo se iba a extender ahí, como una colección sexual variada. El sexo definitivamente era la opción más segura.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le dijo, presionando sus piernas juntas y alejándose de él—. Estoy lista.

—¿Estás segura? Porque no me molesta si te vienes dos veces.

Michiru había pintado a Darien como del tipo "amalas y déjalas" y el clásico Casanova, pero en cambio, solo estaba siendo dulce y considerado, y hacía más por el ego maltratado de Serena de lo que su madre había hecho pagándole un Retiro de Diosa, cuando específicamente había pedido un Wii Feet, pero al final tuvo la mano ganadora, por decirlo así.

—No, de verdad, estoy bien —dijo Serena, firmemente, al aplicar la misma fuerza a la verga de Darien que le había aplicado a una vaca en la visita de la escuela a Ciudad Granga en Kentish Town. El granjero había dicho que se le daba natural, y resultó que tenía razón, ya que Darien cerró sus ojos y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, el juego se va a terminar incluso antes de comenzar —murmuró—. Condón.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? —dijo Serena, soltando su agarre.

—Mesa de noche.

—¿Por qué hablas en oraciones de una sola palabra? —preguntó Serena, mientras buscaba el paquete envuelto.

—Sabes por qué —dijo Darien entre dientes—. Ya que estás tan pegada con mi pene, quizás deberías hacer los honores.

Serena intentó llevar su mente de vuelta hacia sus clases de educación sexual y a la banana verde que debía envolver en el plástico resbaloso.

Excepto que Hotaru había dicho que no se molestara, ya que nadie nunca querría tener sexo con ella. Toda la clase, aparte de su amiga Paula, habían rugido su aprobación y Serena había estado tan molesta que se había comido su banana sin concha mientras todos veían una película sobre las ETS.

Solo el recuerdo hizo que Serena temblara. Le entregó el condón a Darien. — Siempre entierro mi uña en ellos —mintió, con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió—. Tú hazlo.

Serena nunca hubiese pensado que era posible ponerse un condón tan rápido sin siquiera mirar, pero Darien se encargó del asunto en cuestión de segundos para así poder besar la esquina de su boca, que se doblaba hacia abajo. Esos malos recuerdos habían matado el ánimo de Serena, pero no se iba a retractar ahora. No. Ella no se rendía. Cuando decidía hacer algo, lo hacía hasta el final.

Se encontraban acostados de lado, cara a cara, con sus rodillas tocándose, pero Serena gentilmente se apartó de Darien para acostarse sobre su espalda e intentar pensar en algo sexy para acelerar las cosas.

—Ven entonces —dijo, en lo que esperaba fuera una conducta atractiva. Darien se apoyó en su codo. —¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó—. ¿Lista para ser devorada?

—Bastante —dijo Serena, jalando su brazo—. Por favor, simplemente podrías…

—Dios, eres impaciente —dijo Darien, como si en realidad no le importara, pero, al menos ahora se acostaba sobre ella, deteniéndose para besarla mientras Serena gustosamente abría sus piernas.

Serena se quedó completamente tiesa, hasta que recordó que necesitaba acomodar su negligé hacia debajo de nuevo ya que se había subido y su edredón no cubría todo lo que ella quería.

Ahora Darien buscaba a tientas sus partes femeninas y Serena estaba segura que su clítoris se retraía tratando de evadir su toque. Miró el techo e intentó apartar la mente de su cuerpo, justo como cuando tenía un examen de Frotis.

¿Qué le tomaba tanto tiempo?

—¿Serena? Sé que dijiste que estabas lista, pero si no te sientes lista…

Levantó la cabeza. —Créeme, estoy completamente lista.

Darien frunció el ceño, y un mechón de su cabello cayó hasta su frente. —¿Podrías levantar un poco tus caderas? No, levántalas hacia mí.

Ahora se sentía como en clases de Pilates, tratando de encontrar su "buena postura". Aunque de hecho inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca parecía una buena idea mientras Darien empezaba a entrar en ella lenta y laboriosamente, con su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Parecía tardarse una eternidad, como si no fuesen dos personas teniendo sexo, sino dos satélites buscando señal.

Al menos ahora, Serena estaba completamente segura de que estaba siendo penetrada. No dolía, pero era extremadamente incómodo y no algo que planeara volver a hacer muy pronto. Pero sería diferente cuando tuviera sexo…. No, cuando hiciera el amor con alguien de quien estuviese enamorada.

Solo el amor puede hacer esto más tolerable.

Darien se estaba saliendo y Serena deseaba que no lo hiciese porque solo tendría que volver a empujarse hacia adentro y siseaba ligeramente, con los dientes a la vista, su rostro tenso y con las manos en sus caderas. Serena cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo, y ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida? Había estado impaciente y pensó que el sexo era algo que podía apresurar, y luego tacharlo de su lista de cosas por hacer. Pero no era algo que se podía marcar y ya; era algo especial y muy, muy íntimo. Si alguien no se había metido de verdad en tu cabeza y tu corazón, entonces no debía estar dentro de tu cuerpo. Serena entendía eso ahora, pero su epifanía había llegado demasiado tarde. Había alcanzado el punto de no retorno hacía ya diez minutos.

Se preparó a sí misma para la re-entrada, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y apretó sus puños hasta que se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada. Darien se había detenido.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó tenso, quitando las manos de su cadera para poder moverse hacia atrás.

—No, estoy bien. Puedes continuar si quieres.

—Bueno, lo haría, pero no es fácil mantenerse duro cuando la chica debajo de ti obviamente desea estar en otro lugar —soltó.

El intenso rubor de la mortificación fue como ser tirada en una olla de agua hirviendo. Él pensaba que era mala en la cama. Era mala en la cama. Y estaba siendo tan repelente que causaba que perdiera su erección. Serena intentó que sus ojos se abrieran, pero ellos decidieron mantenerse cerrados para no tener que ver la expresión obvia de repulsión en el rostro de Darien. Era lo suficientemente malo que maldijo en voz baja y se salió de las sabanas, para poder sentarse al borde de la cama y poner tanto espacio entre ellos como podía.

Serena dijo lo único que podía decir en circunstancia como estas. —Me gustaría que te fueras, por favor.

—Te pregunté si querías hacer esto, no una vez, sino varias.

—Por favor, ¿Podrías irte? —Serena rodó de espaldas para poder esconderse en su edredón y no tener que verle la cara a Darien cuando finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Debiste haber dicho algo, porque yo nunca hubiese… No fuerzo a las mujeres. ¿Te lastimé? —Estaba molesto, no sin una buena razón, pero Serena podía escuchar otras cosas en su voz: vergüenza, culpa, incertidumbre. Todas las cosas que ella también sentía.

—No me lastimaste —dijo tensa—. No me forzaste. Para nada. Pero ahora de verdad necesito que te vayas. —No podía soportar quedarse en la misma habitación que él, así que impulsó sus piernas fuera de la cama y cuando sintió el piso debajo de sus pies, quitó las sabanas y levantó su bata de la silla en un fluido movimiento—. Te daré algo de privacidad. —murmuró mientras aceleraba hacia la puerta.

Serena se apresuró a la seguridad de su sala para poder acurrucarse en su silla y amontonarse en su vieja bata, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y escuchando los sonidos de Darien vistiéndose. Su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente al ritmo de sus pasos en las escalera y esperó a que sus pasos siguieran caminando hasta la puerta de enfrente y abrirla, pero se detuvieron —y cuando subió la mirada, se encontraba en la entrada de la sala de estar.

Se encogió ante su intenso escrutinio, incluso aunque no estaba enfadado, ni acusatorio, sino más bien gentil.

—¿Mala ruptura? —preguntó.

Serena parpadeó. —¿Disculpa?

—Rompiste con alguien y pensaste que podías salir y acostarte con

cualquier chico, pero tu conciencia sacó lo mejor de ti. —Sonrió un poco— Usualmente sucede como a los diez minutos después, no durante.

—¿Crees que he salido con alguien? ¿Qué tengo un novio? —Serena sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Había apagado todas las luces porque la oscuridad hacía que todo pareciese, bueno, oscuro y así Darien pudiese verla en toda su empañada gloria. El maquillaje corrido, la voluminosa bata, y con sus pantorrillas tan pegadas a su cuerpo que no se podía distinguir cuán gruesas estaban. Él podía ver todo eso y aún así pensar que ella había tenido al menos otra persona en su cama—. No es nada de eso.

Darien entrecruzó sus brazos. —¿Entonces qué es?

—No es nada de lo que quiera hablar —dijo Serena tensamente—. De verdad necesito que te vayas. Ya. Por favor.

—Entonces, yo busco la salida, ¿Sí? —soltó Darien y Serena no podía culparlo por enfadarse con ella. Lo merecía completamente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la más dulce sinfonía, aunque Darien la lanzó detrás de él. Serena podía escuchar a Hotaru comenzando a chillar y el familiar sonido de un cepillo golpeando contra el suelo, pero lo ignoró y escuchó a Darien bajar por las escaleras, y luego otra lanzada de la puerta de la calle —y solamente cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido, se estiró en el sofá, porque no iba a dormir en su cama hasta que lavara las sabanas en agua hirviendo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 5

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sere se despertó un par de escasas horas después de la tumultuosa noche anterior y se preguntó por qué durmió en el sofá. Hubo unos segundos de dichosa ignorancia, luego, los acontecimientos que la habían echado fuera de su propia cama, la inundaron de nuevo. Miró un punto en la alfombra, donde esperaba que un vórtice se abriera y la tragara. ¡Ay! Esos útiles vórtices nunca aparecían cuando realmente los necesitabas, así que Serena se conformó con el Plan B.

Una hora corriendo en la cinta de caminar del gimnasio ayudó inmensamente y, para el momento en que llegó al trabajo, Serena estaba calmada y el ejercicio pareció haber evitado la resaca también.

Serena había trabajado en el Archivo Literario de Londres durante los últimos tres años y medio. Hubiera sido imposible continuar con la educación superior sin un trabajo de media jornada, a menos que tuviera un gran fideicomiso, así que Serena pagó su pequeña beca de la Academia Británica trabajando en el ALL, el cual estaba situado en el sucio interior entre King's Cross y Holborn. Una vez que finalizó su MA8 y se dio cuenta de que no tenía el apetito o los medios para pasar otros cuatro o cinco años para convertirse en PhD, gratamente aceptó la posición de Archivista Senior a tiempo completo, aunque su madre insistió en decirle a todos que Serena era bibliotecaria. Lo cual no era. Los polvorientos archivos y los, aún más, polvorientos libros del ALL sólo podían verse mediante una cita previa y después de enviar referencias de establecimientos educativos acreditados.

No muchos académicos querían buscar en sus archivos, porque la mayor parte de la colección del ALL había sido rechazada por todos los otros archivos en el hemisferio oeste. Su lista mayormente consistía en escritores desconocidos a quienes había que redescubrir, y ellos raramente rechazaban una donación de un patrimonio literario, que usualmente consistía en colecciones de libros enmohecidos, con sus lomos maltratados y sus páginas mezcladas. Cada seis meses más o menos, se oían rumores entre los empleados de que el archivo cerraría, debido a la falta de fondos, pero un pastón de dinero siempre aparecía de fuentes insólitas: un legado de un recién expirado filántropo; uno de los libros de "sus" autores fallecidos, de repente adaptándose para una película de un autor de Hollywood; o de esa fundación de la Lotería Nacional, Holy of Holies.

Incluso, su edificio carecía de mérito arquitectónico. El ALL ocupaba la planta baja y el sótano de un pequeño y bajo edificio que compartía con una firma de contadores y un procurador que se especializaba en casos de asistencia jurídica y perseguir ambulancias. El Salón de Lectura, la recepción y la oficina del jefe del archivo, el Sr. Urawa, estaban en la planta baja. Serena trabajaba en el sótano dónde la única luz natural provenía de una minúscula ventana en la minúscula cocina, en la parte trasera del edificio, y donde todo —paredes, piso, techo, incluso el anuncio de "Saludable y Seguro" clavado en la plancha de corcho— era amarillo nicotina.

Serena emprendió su camino a través de la enorme y diáfana oficina del sótano, la cual era una carrera de obstáculos de cajas de cartón, apiladas en precarias pilas, deteriorados archivadores de metal, alineados contra cada pared y donde sea que hubiera espacio para ellos, y se detuvo para saludar a la bella rubia Mina, que se suponía estaba a cargo de las nuevas adquisiciones, pero pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo rellenando solicitudes de empleo para convertirse en agente literaria. Luego saludó a Ami, la encargada de la oficina, que había trabajado en el ALL durante décadas y era una buena persona para tener de su lado, porque era la encargada del dinero para gastos menores y podía acabar con el Sr. Urawa con una ceja arqueada y una palabra escueta, y al "esposo" de trabajo de Serena, Melvin, que trabajaba en el archivo cuando no estaba escribiendo su tesis doctoral. Los otros miembros del personal, eran una variada colección de académicos socialmente ineptos, que habían sido incapaces de conseguir empleo, inclusive en las más humildes universidades. "Las que solían ser politécnicas" le gustaba burlarse al Sr. Urawa cuando acarreaba a alguien sobre las brasas de las inexactas referencias cruzadas.

Una vez que determinó que el Sr. Urawa estaba fuera esa mañana, Serena se apresuró a la pequeña antesala que había requisado como su oficina, para cambiar las tres barras del calentador portátil. Encendió su computadora, que aún funcionaba con Windows 98, y se retorció en su silla de respaldo duro en un vano intento de sentirse cómoda. Luego, deslizó un cassette en un deteriorado Walkman, que tuvo que ser golpeado suavemente en el lugar adecuado para que comenzara a reproducir.

Una gran parte del día laboral de Serena, se pasaba escuchando chisporroteantes cassettes, debido a que una enorme cantidad de figuras literarias menores habían dictado sus biografías en cintas antes de morir, y el Sr. Urawa insistió en que todas fueran transcritas. Él, honestamente, creía que un día se toparían con una cinta de Shakespeare o incluso un escabroso escándalo sexual entre miembros del Bloomsbury Set10 que pusiera al ALL firmemente en el mapa académico.

Hoy no. J.L. Simmons (1908-1997) tenía una voz malhumorada, quejumbrosa y era tan detallado que Serena tuvo que pausar la cinta para consultar palabras oscuras que tenían al corrector ortográfico de Word desconcertado, en tres diccionarios diferentes. Era aburrido y su mente continuaba vagando hacia la noche anterior. No hacía falta ningún esfuerzo para conjurar la incomodidad y la vergüenza que habían sido los principales temas de las horas que pasó con Darien. Eso fue cuando ella no estaba buceando en su boca y su lengua.

Pero el momento al que Serena continuaba regresando una y otra vez, era la dolorosa parte donde Darien se detuvo y se deslizó fuera de ella, porque había perdido su erección. De hecho, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo se las había arreglado él para ponerse duro en primer lugar, porque no era la clase de chica que hacía sentir a un hombre como que podría simplemente morir si no podía estar dentro de ella. Después de la debacle de la última noche, Serena sintió que estaba destinada a estar sola y sin amor, lo que significaba que los últimos tres años habían sido por nada.

Tenía seis meses para armar su actuación. Seis meses para ser la mejor Serena que podía ser. Seis meses hasta que Diamante regresara de California y viera su versión nueva y mejorada.

Serena pausó la cinta otra vez para poder hurgar en su cartera, en busca de la carta que había recibido hacía quince días. Las hojas celestes del correo estaban arrugadas debido a que releyó la carta al menos una vez por hora, aunque ya había memorizado el contenido.

Le encantaba que se escribieran cartas, cartas apropiadas que se enviaban mutuamente, aunque Michiru se había horrorizado.

—¿Por qué no pueden enviarse mensajes en Facebook como todos los demás? —preguntó.

Porque ser amiga de Diamante en Facebook y tener acceso a sus actualizaciones de estado diarias y a sus álbumes de fotos terminaría con el juego. Tampoco es que ellos fueran tecnofóbicos, hablaban por teléfono una vez al mes, se enviaban emails con enlaces hacia artículos de periódicos literarios, pero mayormente intercambiaban cartas porque—: Estudiamos literatura inglesa y hay una gran tradición epistolar…

—Oh Dios, sabes que no me gustan las palabras largas —gimió Michiru.

—Escribir cartas es más romántico —aclaró Serena, Michiru rodó sus ojos y dijo que necesitaba salir y conocer chicos reales y vivos, así no estaría todavía enamorada de su asesor de estudiantes de Oxford.

Serena miró la pantalla de su computadora, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la mirada alentadora en el rostro de Diamante cuando él la invitó a salir con el resto del grupo de su seminario. Como siempre, quiso saber su opinión sobre el libro que estaban leyendo o qué pensaba del artículo de su Decano, que había sido publicado en el Suplemento Literario del Times. Como siempre, sonreía y asentía y realmente escuchaba lo que ella estaba diciendo, de una forma en que nadie nunca lo había hecho. Había habido una centena de esas suaves miradas, una multitud de pequeñas bondades, hasta que él aceptó un puesto como profesor por tres años en la Facultad de Inglés de la UCLA11, y se sintió como si se hubiese llevado un pedazo de su corazón con él, en su maleta, cuando voló a California. Pero ahora estaba regresando a ella. Leyó la carta en voz alta, bajo su aliento:

Tú eres absolutamente el primer nombre en mi lista de gente a quien ver cuando vuelva a Londres. Es extraño que tres años y un océano entre nosotros nos hayan hecho mucho más cercanos. Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte, pero no en una carta, necesito ver tu rostro. Tú nunca escondes nada o te lo guardas para ti; todo lo que piensas y sientes se refleja en tus ojos y en la curva de tu boca cuando me sonríes o muerdes tu labio, porque estoy hablando disparates y no quieres decirme, porque podría herir mis sentimientos. Esto es por qué puedo decirte cualquier cosa sin miedo a la censura o las críticas. Sé que has cambiado desde que nos separamos; te has fortalecido, estás más de ti misma y yo estoy intrigado por conocer a esta nueva encarnación de la chica que solías ser.

Serena suspiró. Estaba tan harta del amor no correspondido y platónico y todos los otros tipos de amor que no eran apasionados, románticos, del tipo de amor no-puedo-vivir-sin-ti, tengo-que-tenerte-ahora, el-ritmo-de-tu-corazón- combina-con-el-mío. Ella amaba a Diamante de esa forma, y los tres años que había estado lejos sólo lo había pulido y refinado, lo hicieron arder con más brillo. Podría decir por sus cartas, que él sentía algo nuevo por ella, que era más que respeto intelectual. Así que, cuando él regresara de LA, ella no podía permitirse arruinarlo; todo tenía que ser perfecto, nada podía dejarse al azar, porque Serena estaba determinada a que cuando comenzará su relación con Diamante, fuera por siempre y para siempre. Y, para siempre, iba a significar mucha planificación de futuro para Serena. Para comenzar, necesitaba algo de experiencia de la vida real en una relación exitosa. También necesitaba ser mucho más sofisticada y caber en un pequeño vestido negro de talla diez.

Actualmente, Serena no podía caber en nada pequeño. De repente, todo cayó en su lugar. Por supuesto, ella había estado incómoda y avergonzada anoche. Todavía estaba lejos de una talla diez. Cuando fuera talla diez, todo sería diferente. Ella sería diferente. Fue tal el alivio de saber que realmente no era su culpa, que Serena se fue a almorzar dando saltitos y con una nueva resolución que la hizo caminar con un paso ligero alrededor de Holborn, por una hora y sólo teniendo sopa y ensalada para comer. Las malas decisiones de anoche no fueron olvidadas, pero iba a intentar arduamente no pensar en ellas.

De hecho, no pensó en ellas hasta cinco minutos antes de que finalizara su almuerzo y Michiru la llamara a su celular exactamente a la una y cincuenta y cinco, como todos los días.

Siempre significaba que Serena estaba retrasada para volver al sótano del Archivo, dónde no había recepción telefónica a menos que trepara a la parte superior del drenaje del tablero de la cocina y tratara de acercarse a la ventana, tanto como fuera humanamente posible.

—Hey, Seels —dijo cuando respondió —. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —respondió Michiru.

—No mucho. En el Infierno de Transcripción, fui al gimnasio antes del trabajo, lo mismo de siempre.

—Sé lo de anoche —Michiru dijo categóricamente—. No puedo creer que estés tratando de evadir el tema.

Serena trató de ignorar el terror helado que se apoderó de ella.

—¿Qué estoy tratando de evadir? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¡Siempre haces eso cuando estás bajo sospecha! Respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta, es tan molesto —presionó Michiru. Serena no escuchó a Michiru o a Lita, llegar a casa anoche, lo que significaba que su hermana estaba privada de sueño y con resaca, una combinación letal—. ¡Sé sobre ti y Darien! ¿No te advertí sobre él?

Serena tuvo que agarrarse de la lámpara más cercana en busca de apoyo.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Beth de Artículos los vio irse en el metro, juntos —dijo Michiru.

Como es usual con Michiru, era algo y nada. Serena soltó la lámpara que había estado agarrando porque no podía lidiar con esto sin ayuda.

—Tomamos el metro a Finsbury Park, juntos porque él vive en Crouch End —explicó—. Fue perfectamente inocente. No saques conclusiones.

—Bueno, si saco conclusiones es porque he visto a Darien esta mañana y sus historias no coinciden —Michiru dijo secamente—. Él dijo que vino a casa contigo.

—Me acompañó hasta la puerta…

—Y luego subió las escaleras porque dijo que tenías más libros que Waterstone's.

Serena se sintió fría de una forma que nada tenía que ver con las ráfagas de viento helado que sacudía mechones de su cabello y azotaba sus mejillas. Trató arduamente de no gemir en el teléfono

—¿Qué más dijo?

—No mucho —Michiru admitió—. Solo dijo que tienes serios problemas, pero luego preguntó si hablé contigo hoy y si estabas bien. Él intentó algo, ¿No es cierto? ¿Te lastimó?

—No. ¡No! Mira, él entró por un trago y… —Serena exprimió su cerebro por algo para decirle a Michiru. No la verdad, obviamente. Aunque Michiru no supiera el significado de DI, Serena trató de seguir su propio consejo. Usualmente no era difícil ya que nada remotamente excitante jamás le sucedía a ella. Pero no podía contarle a Michiru sobre lo de anoche porque algo había pasado y había sido horrible, pero no había sido culpa de Darien, en absoluto. Ella lo atrajo hacia el ático bajo falsas pretensiones. No era que Michiru creyera eso jamás—. Fue sólo un trago ¿Se veía molesto? —agregó.

—Hmmm, no tan molesto, más bien, preocupado, supongo —Michiru musitó—. Pero eso puede deberse a que ha tenido pesadillas con la portada de June. Pero, en serio Sere, ¡Juro que si trató de violarte en la cita, le cortaré su polla con las tijeras del Departamento de Moda!

—Seels, ¿De verdad crees que alguien que se ve como Darien y que probablemente ha dormido con modelos y…?

—No "probablemente" sobre eso. Definitivamente se acostó con modelos y esa chica que hizo esa estúpida canción sobre…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué trataría de hacerlo conmigo? —Serena le preguntó—. Y si lo hizo, lo cual no fue así, puedo cuidar de mi misma. Boxeo con Fiore.

—Bueno, supongo que cuando lo pones de esa manera… —Michiru dijo lentamente, y Serena pudo decir que ya no estaba planeando vengarse con la hombría de Darien—. No me malinterpretes, eres maravillosa y bonita pero es el tipo de belleza que es como una colección de Marc Jacobs. La mayoría de la gente no lo capta a primera vista, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—No, no tengo idea, pero gracias por el cumplido. ¿Era un cumplido, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que lo era! —Michiru se rió—. Mira, no te preocupes, encontraremos algunos tipos totalmente atractivos para que saborees antes de que Diamante regrese. Tipos sensibles que van a galerías de arte y mantienen la puerta abierta para ti.

Darien no mantuvo ninguna puerta abierta para ella anoche, pero caminó por el camino lateral del pavimento y preguntó por su bienestar durante cada paso peligroso de su ascenso hacia el sexo.

—Creo que voy a contratar a un acompañante masculino y practicaré con él en cambio —dijo Serena. No estaba pensando tal cosa, pero quería escuchar el jadeo de Michiru al sorprenderse.

—Se lo voy a contar a Mamá —dijo alegremente antes de cortar y Serena tuvo que escabullirse de nuevo a su trabajo, con diez minutos de atraso.

Serena realmente no podía concentrarse en transcribir y en las referencias cruzadas, después de hablar con Michiru. Esa mañana había estado tan involucrada en su propia fiesta de la lástima, que ni siquiera había considerado como podría estar sintiéndose Darien.

Recordar las secuencias del evento era doloroso y se sintió mucho como agarrar una costra que debería haberse dejado para que terminara de curar, pero Serena se forzó a hacerlo, verse a sí misma acostada allí con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión dolorosa en su rostro, que su familia llamaba "la mirada comiendo arenque ahumado"

—Cuando la chica debajo de ti obviamente desea estar en otro lado.

Darien había percibido que algo andaba mal y se detuvo, no se molestó, hasta que ella actuó como una mujer loca. Dios, ni siquiera podía elegir al tipo correcto para tener sexo de una noche. Michiru había dicho que Darien era un seductor de mujeres implacable y ciertamente estuvo a la altura de su reputación, pero, ¿No había Serena dado toda la impresión de que estaba lista para ser seducida?

En lugar de retorcer sus manos y comportarse como la inocente víctima del libertinaje, de la pasada noche, Serena fue forzada a confrontar la molesta verdad, que realmente, fue Darien la persona perjudicada.

Oh, ¡Demonios!

Después de un arriesgado viaje a casa, donde ella casi fue derribada de su bicicleta, por un taxista que se desvió repentinamente hacia el carril del autobús, sin advertirlo.

Serena abrió la puerta del frente y se armó de valor para la ingrata tarea que la aguardaba. En el momento justo, mientras apoyaba su bicicleta contra la pared y quitaba su cartera de la maleta, escuchó abrirse la puerta de Hotaru y Sammy. Inevitablemente, los gritos comenzaron antes de que Serena viera aparecer la cabeza de Hotaru sobre la barandilla.

—No pude dormir ni un jodido minuto anoche —chilló, porque Hotaru siempre iba de cero a perforar el oído en un segundo—. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Serena sabía que para el resto del mundo ella, Serena Tsukino, era una adulta en pleno funcionamiento. Votaba, comía sus vegetales, dejaba que la gente mayor subiera primero al autobús, tenía un trabajo y pagaba sus cuentas a tiempo, pero con Hotaru instantáneamente retornaba a la tímida, torpe y desarticulada quinceañera que solía ser.

—Realmente lo siento, Hotaru —gimió—. No sucederá nuevamente.

—Bueno, de todos modos, tú trayendo a casa a un hombre no es algo que probablemente ocurra más de una vez en una década —se burló Hotaru, e incluso con su rostro desencajado por la ira que Serena siempre despertaba en ella, Serena se sorprendió por lo bonita que era.

Tienes que despojarla del falso bronceado, las pestañas postizas y los reflejos que transformaron su arratonado cabello marrón en rubio, pero aún así Hotaru era una belleza sin esfuerzo alguno. Era tonificada y alta, así fuera que llevara uno de sus adorados chándales de Juicy Couture o un diminuto vestido negro y tambaleantes tacones, siempre se veía arreglada y prístina. Incluso el combo de cola de caballo y jeans de esta noche, se veía como si hubiese sido reunido por un estilista importante.

La madre de Serena, que no conocía la otra mitad, siempre decía que Serena debería hacer un esfuerzo por ser amiga de Hotaru. Pero, en lo que a Serena respectaba, una no intenta adular a la chica que hizo de tus años de adolescencia un infierno, ni siquiera aunque ella fuera ahora tu cuñada. Había sido casi soportable cuando se mudaron primero a la casa, porque Serena y Hotaru se habían dado un amplio margen, pero luego hubo ese fatídico fin de semana, cuando Sammy se marchó a Sheffield y Hotaru había tenido a sus horribles amigas quedándose. Las mismas horribles amigas que habían atormentado a Serena en la escuela, desde el Séptimo al Decimoprimer grado. Todas habían bajado las escaleras en tropel, con tacones y una nube de olor dulzón mientras Serena iba hacia ellas, y escuchó ese horrible nombre que la había perseguido durante toda la escuela. Peor, alguien la empujó con el hombro contra la pared. Y, aún peor, cuando regresaron a casa, ebrias, a las tres de la madrugada, procedieron a emborracharse aún más y poner SingStar14 a un volumen inimaginable hasta que incluso Michiru (no Serena, sino Michiru) golpeó a su puerta y les dijo que cerraran sus malditas bocas. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a cantar "Nellie la elefante" seguida por "Hey Gordita Bum Bum" e incluso "Chicas Con Traseros Gordos" hasta que el Bacardi Breezers se agotó.

Serena pasó el siguiente día llorando en el hombro de Michiru. Michiru le contó a su madre, que se lo contó al Sr. Tsukino, que debía haber charlado con Dougie y él definitivamente le dijo algo a Hotaru porque después de eso bajó los guantes. Fue una guerra abierta. Michiru y Hotaru habían tenido una competencia de gritos en el medio de Stroud Green Road. El Sr. Tsukino apenas se atrevía a tener un carácter civil frente a Hotaru, y Hotaru se la agarró con Serena.

—Lo siento —repitió Serena, porque nunca hizo algún bien tratar de explicar o, Dios no lo permita, discutir con Hotaru. Ella simplemente lo devolvería cien veces peor y siempre lo hacía personal, así que Serena había decidido hace tiempo que la repetición era mejor que la razón—. Realmente lo siento.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo Hotaru mientras Serena daba un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡Quítate los zapatos!

Con toda la gracia de un bebé elefante, Serena se tambaleó en un pie, mientras trató de quitarse su bota y logró chocarse su bicicleta.

—La bicicleta ni siquiera debería estar en el pasillo —Hotaru explotó nuevamente, no del todo preocupada de que Serena estaba cautelosamente sintiendo su cadera para ver si estaba rota.

—Eres tan jodidamente egoísta. Rompí un nuevo par de mallas que por supuesto deberás pagar.

Era una casa con doble frente, con un pasillo tan largo que aunque hubiera tres bicicletas en lo profundo, aún habría espacio para pasar sin obstáculos. Pero Serena no se iba a meter en eso.

—Supongo que puedo intentar montarla en un soporte en la pared pero no estoy segura de que el yeso sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla.

—¡Me importa una mierda, déjala afuera! No es como si ir en bicicleta a todos lados estuviera teniendo algún impacto en tu figura, ¿Verdad? — Hotaru demandó groseramente, y cuando sonrío así, su rostro se iluminó con malicia, no se veía tan bonita.

Era sólo Hotaru tirando los mismos agotadores viejos insultos, que ni siquiera eran ciertos ya, pero, aún así, Serena miró hacia su cuerpo solo para asegurarse de que no había engordado una talla desde que Hotaru comenzó a gritarle.

—Lo siento —Serena ofreció de nuevo y se quedó parada allí, las manos colgando débilmente a sus lados, cabizbaja, hasta que murmurando una última maldición, Hotaru regresó a su piso y dio un portazo detrás de ella.

Serena subió las escaleras, tensa, mientras alcanzaba el primer piso, en caso de que Hotaru decidiera que estaba lista para una segunda actuación, porque hacía eso algunas veces. Sólo para mantener a Serena es su lugar.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de su apartamento, Serena se hizo una tortilla muy tranquilamente, asegurándose de colocar cuidadosamente los platos y utensilios en los individuales de goma que había comprado. Incluso colocó topes de goma en las puertas de su alacena, para que fuera imposible cerrarlas con un golpe, aunque no había tenido tanta suerte con la gaveta de los cuchillos. Comió su cena en la mesa de la cocina y se hicieron las siete y media, Hotaru estaría mirando EastEnders y no estaría disponible para comenzar a golpear el techo, porque el sonido de los dedos de Serena en el teclado de su computadora o dando vuelta las páginas de un libro podrían ser clasificados como contaminación sonora si eras la bruja más atroz, mala y de corazón oscuro que jamás había caminado sobre la tierra.

Mientras lavaba los platos, Serena pensó en Darien. Pero entonces, había estado pensando en Darien, toda la tarde. Deseaba ser el tipo de chica que, metafóricamente, podía encogerse de hombros, encontrar algo de perspectiva sobre la situación y luego convertirla en una anécdota graciosa para contarles a sus amigos. Como estaban las cosas, Serena sabía que se llevaría el sórdido secreto a la tumba y nunca se lo contaría a nadie, y sólo podía esperar que Darien sintiera lo mismo. Tal vez, él ya estaba celebrando con cócteles en algún club privado del Soho y haciendo que sus glamorosos y agotados amigos rugieran de risa, mientras les daba un reporte con puntos y comas de cómo había pasado la noche previa.

Serena agarró su cabeza y sintió una ola de vergüenza y repulsión estremecerse a través de ella. Aún estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina y se balanceó suavemente cuando el teléfono sonó, diez minutos después.

—¿Hola? —dijo precavidamente al receptor, porque su madre siempre llamaba cerca de esta hora y no estaba segura de que pudiera lidiar con la Sra. Tsukino lamentándose sobre qué tan frío estaba en Yorkshire y cuántos centímetros de nieve habían tenido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Serena? Soy Diamante ¿Cómo estás? —Simplemente así, sólo con seis palabras de Diamante, Serena pasó de la desesperación al deleite.

—Estoy bien —jadeó, su rostro transformándose de placer—. Qué encantadora sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Mucho mejor por escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo haces eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Serena, resistiendo la necesidad de reírse como una chica y pavonearse ante el cumplido de Diamante—. Pensé que íbamos a hablar el domingo ¿Algo está mal?

—No exactamente. —Pero Diamante sonaba tan triste, que Serena sintió doler su corazón en simpatía—. Sere, me he puesto en un terrible aprieto con los pie de nota en ese documento que estoy escribiendo acerca de Rossetti. Honestamente, estoy pensando en abandonar el mundo académico y conseguir trabajo en una librería.

—Oh, querido. —Serena susurró, su tono se volvió tan empalagoso que de hecho quiso atragantarse—. No creo que seas un empleado de librería modelo; tendrías que estar muy ocupado leyendo bajo el mostrador para hacer el inventario y te rehusarías rotundamente a vender libros a los clientes si pensaras que están mal escritos o que no tienen ningún merito literario.

—¿Y tú no? —Diamante inquirió, y no lo dijo sarcásticamente, sino con tal diversión que Serena no podría ofenderse.

—Oh, totalmente —le aseguró—. Así que, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Quiero decir, los Poetas Románticos no son mi mejor área, pero ¿Te gustaría que leyera tu último borrador?

—¿Lo harías? —El alivio de Diamante era palpable—. También, ¿Irás a la Biblioteca Británica la próxima semana? Porque necesito revisar un par de referencias pero los préstamos de la inter-biblioteca, tardan mucho y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ellos tengan…

—No es un problema. Estoy por hacer una visita —Serena dijo apresurada.

Cada pocas semanas, ella inventaba una razón para descender a la Biblioteca Británica, y después de pasar diez minutos chequeando diligentemente una fuente, se tomaba un par de horas para hacer cosas no relacionadas al Archivo. Siempre se sentía culpable acerca de eso y vivía con miedo de que el Sr. Urawa apareciera repentinamente para controlarla, descubriendo la terrible verdad y la echara, pero no obstante lo hacía—. Por qué no me envías un email con las referencias y prometo tenerlas revisadas, antes de que termine la próxima semana.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Diamante respiró, y Serena sostuvo el teléfono más fuerte, porque, aunque había una pequeña demora transatlántica, cada vez que él hablaba, imaginaba que podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Realmente no es nada —dijo Serena, alejando su cabeza del receptor para poder, momentáneamente, sonreír como una lunática—. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar —agregó, cuando pudo confiar en si misma otra vez para responder.

—Bueno, ahora que nos sacamos eso de encima, quizás puedas explicarme por qué me mentiste. —Diamante agregó enérgicamente.

—¿Qué? No he mentido. ¿Sobre qué he mentido? —demandó Serena, mientras exprimía su cerebro por algo que pudiera haberle escrito a Diamante que se alejara de la verdad. Tal vez, se refería a mentir por omisión, porque no le había contado sobre…

—Puedo decir que no estás bien, a pesar de que dijiste que sí lo estabas. Supe tan pronto como atendiste el teléfono y dijiste hola, que algo te estaba perturbando. —La voz de Diamante se suavizó—. Me gustaría pensar que confías en mí lo suficiente para contármelo.

—Confío en ti —dijo Serena rápidamente, y aunque daría cualquier cosa por contarle a alguien sobre lo de anoche y rogar por algún consejo, Diamante era la última persona a quién se lo contaría. Se lo contaría a su madre antes que a Diamante—. Y realmente, estoy bien. No es nada.

—No estás bien y obviamente es algo. Voy a tener que recurrir al cliché y decirte que un problema compartido en un problema a medias.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de que eso sea cierto —refunfuñó Serena y Diamante chasqueó la lengua, y más para mantenerlo en el teléfono que otra cosa ella dijo—: Yo, bueno…um, yo cometí un error de juicio y dio lugar a todo tipo de er… equivocaciones, hubo más involucrados y creo que puedo haberlos cabreado —Frunció el ceño, y si no estuviera sosteniendo el teléfono, sus manos estarían agarrando su cabeza —. O ellos pueden haberle dicho a otra gente lo que hice. Oh Dios, estoy en un gran aprieto.

—¿Pero qué hiciste? —preguntó Diamante—. Estoy seguro de que no pudo haber sido tan malo.

—Pero fue malo. Muy, muy malo.

—Sere, no has tenido un hueso malo en tu cuerpo y si cabreaste a esta otra persona, estoy seguro de que no fue a propósito —dijo Diamante dulcemente, y era en momentos como estos, cuando él era tan simpático, que Serena se preguntaba si él tomaba una píldora cada mañana que le diera la habilidad de decir exactamente lo correcto siempre.

—Es sólo que no sé qué hacer para revertir la situación —admitió Serena—.

O para sentirme mejor.

—Puedes disculparte con ellos —sugirió Diamante—. Explica las circunstancias que llevaron a este um… error de juicio y estoy seguro de que ellos se darán cuenta de que normalmente nunca te comportas así. No has cometido plagio, ¿Verdad, Serena?

—¡Dios, no! Por supuesto que no —farfulló Serena, sorprendida de que Diamante pudiera pensar tal cosa—. Nunca haría algo así.

—Bueno, entonces no puede ser tan malo. Tienes una tendencia a impacientarte. Sólo explica, discúlpate, sigue adelante —dijo Diamante firmemente, y era justo el consejo que Serena había estado esperando, excepto…

—Cuando dices disculparme, ¿Te refieres a personalmente? O telefónicamente, así tendré que hablarles, porque no estoy enteramente segura de poder hacerlo.

Diamante suspiró.

—Oh Sere, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Escríbeles una carta… escribes bellas y elocuentes cartas. —Suspiró otra vez—. Siempre es agradable ver un sobre azul del correo esperándo en mi buzón.

Serena no pudo evitar suspirar también, aunque su suspiro fue un suspiro de puro anhelo.

—Eso es algo muy bonito —dijo con una voz que estaba al borde de una sonrisilla—. Y un muy buen consejo. Le escribiré a esta persona una carta y entonces, tal vez sea capaz de dormir esta noche sin preocuparme por eso.

Compartieron un par de bromas sobre el tiempo y como Serena absolutamente iría a la Biblioteca Británica en cuanto pudiera, luego Diamante cortó y Serena pudo agarrarse la cabeza con las manos por razones enteramente diferentes.

Dejó que Darien la tocará de formas y en lugares que sólo le pertenecían a Diamante. Diamante jamás se hubiese permitido tomar esa clase de libertades con mujeres que apenas conocía. Repentinamente, Serena recordó como Darien la besó y le preguntó si podía ir a casa con ella cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Era un canalla y probablemente se estaba moviendo hacia otra víctima mientras Serena se sentaba en su cocina, melancólica.

Serena fue en puntillas de pie a la sala, se sentó en su escritorio, abrió su cajón superior y selecciono una hoja de Basildon Bond. Luego tomó su mejor pluma, debido a que si iba a escribir una carta, lo iba a hacer apropiadamente. Además, era de mala educación tipear correspondencia personal. Vaciló un momento acerca de poner su dirección en la esquina superior derecha, pero Darien ya sabía donde vivía y ella no podía escribir una carta sin poner su dirección en la esquina superior derecha, así era como lo hacía ella. Hecho eso, pudo abocarse a la verdadera tarea:

_Querido Darien, solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento la noche que nos conocimos. Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar y es algo de lo que sinceramente me arrepiento. No menos importante, porque Michiru me contó que estabas algo molesto con lo que ocurrió. No estoy poniendo excusas, pero en mi defensa había bebido mucho y no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol._

_Disminuyó mis inhibiciones y coloreó mi juicio, y me encontré actuando de una forma que me hace sentir profundamente avergonzada. Escribir esto es muy difícil para mí pero siento que te debo una honesta explicación por mis acciones. Cuando me preguntaste si estaba recuperándome de un amorío que salió mal, no podías haber estado más equivocado. Nunca había estado en una relación o siquiera en una cita, lo que sé que es muy inusual para una mujer de mi edad, pero verás que estoy profundamente enamorada de un hombre que ha estado fuera del país durante los últimos tres años. Durante este tiempo, he hecho varios grandes cambios de estilo de vida, uno de los cuales ha sido perder una considerable cantidad de peso. No por Diamante (ese es su nombre), pero debo admitir que esta ausencia ha sido una motivación para querer transformarme para su regreso. Tengo esta tonta idea de que como parte de mi viaje de autodescubrimiento necesitaba embarcarme en alguna interacción con el sexo opuesto. Nada muy oneroso para comenzar: algunos coqueteos, un par de citas y después, con suerte un amorío de corta duración que facilitaría mi pasaje a este nuevo mundo. Una relación crepe, si se quiere, así cuando Diamante regrese de ultramar, habré ganado algo de experiencia y un vistazo a lo que hace funcionar una relación para no cometer errores. Odiaría que nuestra vida juntos se arruinara antes de que realmente comenzara debido a mis nervios e ignorancia en la materia del corazón. Pero anoche, como dije, bebí demasiado y estaba halagada (y también confundida) por tu atención, y todo se descarriló. De repente, pareció terriblemente importante que dejara el sexo fuera de mi plan, pero mi inexperiencia y mis problemas con mi cuerpo superaron al alcohol y bueno, ya conoces el resto. No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente que nada de esto fue tu culpa. Di todas las indicaciones de que quería tener sexo contigo, y tú eras muy consciente al solicitar mi consenso en cada etapa de nuestro desafortunado encuentro. Estoy muy agradecida de que te hayas detenido cuando lo hiciste, ya que me temo que hoy sentiría una forma enteramente diferente de arrepentimiento si hubiéramos seguido hasta el amargo final. Por favor, no pienses que te estaba usando de alguna manera. Tengo la impresión de que tuviste una actitud muy relajada con respecto a este tipo de intimidad y creo que te di la impresión de que compartía la misma indiferencia casual por las relaciones sexuales. Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero estaría eternamente agradecida si guardas el contenido de esta carta para ti. Amo a mi hermana, pero ella puede ser muy protectora conmigo y tiene una tendencia a sobre dramatizar. Una vez más, me disculpo si te he causado alguna aflicción o inconveniente._

_Con un cordial saludo._

_Serena Tsukino (Hermana de Michiru)._

Serena leyó la carta con horror. Había sido felicitada a menudo por su estilo de prosa; incluso había ganado una competencia nacional de historias cortas a los once años y tenía varias piezas publicadas en "Isis", cuando estaba en Oxford. Pero esta carta… Dios, era tan artificial y estirada, como si fuera escrita por una solterona de la parroquia que tenía demasiados gatos y un gran interés en la capilla.

Sin embargo, seguía buscando en su escritorio por un sobre y un libro de estampillas, porque ya estaba hecho. Evaporado. Nunca sucedió.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 6

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sere nunca volvió a escuchar acerca de Darien, lo cual fue un gran alivio. Significaba que ella podía dejar todo el desafortunado incidente atrás y seguir adelante. Al menos, había aprendido de la experiencia —y lo que había aprendido era que no estaba lista para interactuar con el sexo opuesto. No emocionalmente. No mentalmente. Y ciertamente, no físicamente.

Al menos podía hacer algo respecto a la última. Después de todo, tenía un historial comprobado a la hora de perder peso, como era el segundo sábado de febrero, y el momento de su evaluación física mensual con su entrenador, Fiore, Serena esperaba algunas buenas noticias. Era el único momento que Serena tenía permitido subirse a una balanza. Fiore era enfáticamente anti-balanzas y muy pro-cinta de medir.

—Has perdido otro centímetro de tu… —Hizo un gesto en su pecho. Serena no sabía si era porque Fiore era austríaco o gay pero nunca le gustaba decir la palabra con s —senos— sino que en cambio, prefería hacer gestos con sus manos.

—¿Se han ido abajo? ¿Otra vez? —Serena miró hacia su pecho consternada.

—Casi un centímetro y medio de tu cintura superior, nada de tu cintura baja, sin cambios en tu cadera. Quizás medio centímetro de tu muslo izquierdo, nada del derecho.

Había habido una breve, dichosa ventana en el tiempo, cuando Serena creyó que terminaría con una clásica figura de reloj de arena, pero esos momentos no perduraron y ahora ella tenía definitivamente una forma de pera.

—¿Pero cuando la grasa va a pasar de la cintura para abajo? — preguntó, desesperada, agarrando un muslo para que Fiore pudiera verlo sacudirse—. ¿Cuántas sentadillas y estocadas va a tomar?

Fiore hizo girar su silla hacia atrás y le dio su mirada más seria. Estaban en su pequeña oficina del último piso del gimnasio en Highgate. Ella había comenzado en un gimnasio menos elegante en Finsbury Park, pero luego Fiore se mudó al de Highgate, le otorgó a escondidas un gran descuento en la membrecía e hizo este estirado, pero sentido, discurso acerca de cómo estaban juntos en un viaje y —No nos detendremos, ni siquiera cuando alcancemos la línea de llegada. Es un viaje de por vida, Serena.

Serena no estaba completamente segura, debido a que nunca se sabía con Fiore, pero pensaba que estaba en lo cierto al decir que su relación profesional se había transformado en una amistad. Una amistad muy co- dependiente.

—Serena, te he dicho esto una y otra vez, tú no decides dónde y cuándo la grasa se va. Se va cuando quiere. Tienes que ser realista. ¿Qué más digo siempre?

—No gané peso de un día para otro y no voy a perderlo de un día para otro —Serena repitió obedientemente—. Pero siendo realista, aún necesito perder unos buenos dieciocho kilos. Y realísticamente ¿Puedo hacerlo en seis meses?

—Si eres muy buena, muy paciente y haces exactamente lo que te digo—dijo Fiore implacable. Normalmente era bueno que el reaccionara duramente cuando Serena estaba teniendo una crisis de fe, pero a veces solo era muy, muy irritante.

—Pero he tocado techo. Lo sé, tú lo sabes. Subo dos kilos cuando es mi momento especial de dama y luego los pierdo cuando ha finalizado. ¡Ha sidoasí desde hace tres meses! —finalizó Serena, lamentándose agraviada—. Ya ejercito seis días a la semana y voy en bicicleta a todos lados, siempre subo las escaleras y…

—¿Te has estado pesando en secreto, verdad? —preguntó Fiore malhumorado, doblando sus brazos y sus bíceps se abultaron aún más de lo que lo hacían en reposo.

Cuando se conocieron, ese fatídico día en el que Serena había entrado a un gimnasio por primera vez en su vida y goteaba litros de sudor en un ejercicio en bicicleta, mientras trataba arduamente de no morir de un infarto, había estado aterrada de Fiore. Se veía como salido de Olympia de Leni Riefenstahl con su bronceado, su musculatura, sus gélidos ojos azules y su rubio cabello aplanado, su acento austriaco había sido la cereza de un postre ario. A lo largo de los últimos dos años y medio, él ha sido imposiblemente amable con Serena, de una manera inflexible, "amor duro", y ella se había encariñado increíblemente. Incluso ahora, cuando sus ojos centelleaban y sus delgados labios se habían afinado tanto que habían dejado de existir.

—Dije bien al comienzo de esto que no iba a haber peso sin supervisión — dijo—. Lo prometiste.

—Sé que lo hice y lo siento, pero a veces necesito números.

—Solo las mediciones cuentan —le recordó Fiore, su voz era gentil ahora que Serena estaba debidamente arrepentida—. Sabes que cuando rompes una promesa conmigo, rompes una promesa contigo misma. Te dije que los últimos veintidós kilos serían los más difíciles de perder.

—No pensé que sería tan difícil.

—Tu metabolismo es muy impredecible —olfateó Fiore—. Cambiaremos un poco las cosas. —La miró pensativo—. Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso de los ejercicios por una semana para que puedas reiniciar tu sistema.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —Serena lo miró con horror—. Engordaré como un globo de un día para otro y de todas maneras, estoy acostumbrada a gastar cierta cantidad de energía cada día y no seré capaz de dormir. —Podía sentir sus cejas juntarse mientras le daba a Fiore una mirada suplicante—. Cualquier cosa menos un descanso del gimnasio.

Fiore se derrumbó inmediatamente, de la manera en que siempre lo hacía cuando Serena mostraba un compromiso hacia su estado físico y su régimen de entrenamiento más allá de sus expectativas. —Has recorrido un largo camino —murmuró, su voz entrecortada se suavizó, era una señal de que se sintió conmovido—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Es por eso que te tengo esto.

Se acercó a la gaveta de su escritorio, y el espíritu de Serena, que se había hundido ante la perspectiva de recortar el gimnasio, se elevó. Tal vez Fiore cedió y la dejaría tener un podómetro después de todo. Pero los podómetros no vienen en grandes sobres rojos.

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo Fiore con una cara seria, porque él nunca bromeaba durante las consultas personales.

Serena tomó el sobre cautelosamente.

Aunque había recibido la usual tarjeta de su madre y un texto de Michiru, había estado tratando de olvidar qué era San Valentín. Al menos tuvo la decencia de caer un sábado este año, porque odiaba a las chicas presumidas en el subte, al atardecer, con sus presumidos ramos de presumidas rosas rojas.

—¿Normalmente les das a tus clientes tarjetas de San Valentín? — preguntó Serena, mientras abría el sobre y era enfrentada por dos corazones rojos acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

—Por supuesto que no —Fiore se estremeció—. Harry y yo aún estamos muy felices juntos, pero tú no eres solo mi cliente, Serena, eres mi amiga —Se detuvo—. Una de mis mejores amigas.

—Y tú has cambiado mi vida —dijo Serena, sin humor en su voz—. Y te abrazaría pero recién hemos estado haciendo acondicionamiento corporal y estamos muy sudados.

Fiore asintió. —Harry me está preparando una cena esta noche, pero tengo veinte minutos si quieres hacer algo de combate ligero.

Mientras Serena se ponía los guantes de boxeo, miró alrededor del gimnasio desierto (solo un hombre, insistiendo mucho en la cinta, pero tenía un olor corporal espantoso por lo que no era de extrañar que no tuviera planes para esta noche) y, de repente, tuvo una epifanía de que este sería el último día de San Valentín que pasaría sola. El próximo año, para esta época, Diamante estaría de regreso, ella sería una talla diez y todo sería perfecto.

Serena se sintió exhausta, pero vigorizada, por golpear sus demonios y luego regresar en bicicleta a casa bajo la lluvia. Su revelación de que estos serían los últimos meses que pasaría soltera le había pintado una sonrisa en su rostro que no se movería. A medida que avanzó sin pedalear en Abelard Road y vio todas las luces apagadas en el número veintisiete, la vida le pareció bastante buena. Serena usualmente salía los sábados a la noche, incluso si solo era ir al cine, pero sus amigos emparejados estaban teniendo citas románticas y todas sus amigas solteras habían, con toda razón, decidido que salir el día de San Valentín y tener que abrirse camino a través de parejas besuqueándose era una receta para ataques de rabia y pensamientos suicidas.

Serena estaba contenta de quedarse, porque parecía que Hotaru había arengado a Sammy para que la llevara fuera y poder festejar la absoluta farsa que era su matrimonio, lo que significaba que Serena podía subir corriendo las escaleras con sus zapatos puestos y pisar tan fuerte como quisiera. Incluso, escuchar Radio Four y hacer ruido con los utensilios mientras hacía la cena. Se deslizó de su bicicleta para destrabar la puerta y vio una sombría figura sentada en los escalones de su puerta.

Michiru y Lita estaban en la noche "Que Se Joda San Valentín y el Caballo en el que se Montaba" en Dalston, así que Serena alcanzó sus llaves, que podría usar como un arma. Entonces la figura se puso de pie y la lámpara del otro lado de la calle reveló quien era su supuesto atacante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le gritó a Darien.

—Tengo tu carta y la corazonada de que estarías sola en casa un sábado a la noche —explicó Darien mientras Serena se mantenía mitad dentro, mitad fuera de la puerta—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—No hay nada que hablar. —Insistió Serena, con sus dedos bien apretados en el llavero, mientras ignoraba la indirecta sobre su supuesto sábado a la noche de soltería—. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. ¡Me disculpé!

—Bueno, sí, lo hiciste —En el medio me catalogaste como una especie de prostituto. Mira, no estoy aquí para tener una discusión. Solo quiero…hablar. — Finalizó Darien, como si no fuera la palabra adecuada, pero sí en la única en la que podía pensar.

—No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar. —Entonces, la lluvia siguió cayendo, densa, rápida y goteando el cuello del pasamontaña de Serena—.Mira, no es conveniente. He estado en el gimnasio, he venido en bicicleta a casa y me estoy empapando…

—Puedo entrar mientras te duchas y te cambias —dijo Darien con facilidad. Serena lo miró suspicazmente. No había manera de que él entrara a su departamento y se sentara en su sala mientras ella estaba desnuda en su baño.

No, a menos que él pensara que, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho en la carta, ella quería otro intento. —No, no puedes —siseó en un escandalizado susurro—. ¿No fue la última vez lo suficientemente malo?

—Créeme, aún tengo pesadillas sobre eso. —Devolvió Darien—. Solo quiero hablar. Mira, ¿Qué me dices del bar de la esquina?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Te veo allí, digamos, en ¿Media hora? —Darien dio un paso fuera del porche y Serena no tuvo más opción que correr la rueda de su bicicleta hacia atrás, así él podría salir del edificio.

—Tienes un paraguas, ¿Verdad? —Serena se escuchó a si misma preguntar —. Podría prestarte…oh

Darien estaba abriendo un enorme paraguas de golf, que aparentaba haber comenzado su vida en el Four Seasons de Beverly Hills. —Así que ¿Eso significa que te veré en treinta? —Él estaba ahora al mismo nivel que ella, su bicicleta entre ellos actuaba como chaperona.

—Bueno, supongo —dijo Serena, sin gracia—. Aunque no puedo imaginar sobre qué tenemos que hablar.

—Genial —dijo Darien—. Tendré un vino blanco esperando por ti.

—No estoy bebiendo —Serena le dijo a su figura yéndose—. ¡Nunca otra vez!

Serena quería reunirse con Darien en Hat and Fan tanto como quería un descanso del gimnasio. Pero había visto la mirada de resolución en sus ojos mientras pasaba y, simplemente, podía imaginarlo regresando a la casa y apoyándose en el timbre hasta que ella lo dejara entrar.

Mientras se daba una rápida y superficial ducha, Serena no podía pensar en ninguna razón lógica de porque Darien querría hablar con ella sobre la carta.

Además, una cosa era ser honesto y real en una carta y otra serlo en persona, era algo enteramente diferente. Secó rápidamente su cabello con una toalla debido a que iba a mojarse nuevamente y se puso un sostén, bragas y soquetes de lana, inspeccionando sus opciones de vestuario. No se iba a producir otra vez, solo le daría a Darien la idea equivocada —no era como si él pareciera tener algunos recuerdos agradables del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Aún así, ella tenía su orgullo y no iba a aparecer en un chandal y con mala actitud.

Serena se puso sus jeans de Gap modelo Larga & Delgada, que no hicieron nada para detener que ella sea Corta & Rechoncha, a continuación, después de algunas breves vacilaciones, ella se deslizó en una túnica de corte imperio color gris, que finalizaba en la mitad de los muslos y cubría multitud de pecados —o por lo menos cubría sus caderas.

Una rápida mirada al reloj y Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía diez minutos para presentarse en el bar. Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo suelta, se puso su confiable Black Honey Clinique Almost Lipstick en sus labios y sus falsas Uggs de Primark, aunque Michiru había tratado de hacerle prometer de que nunca dejaría la casa usándolas.

La lluvia había cesado, así que, con sus guantes y gorro, Serena corrió a lo largo de la calle y un minuto antes de que se cumpliera la media hora, empujó la puerta de Hat and Fan.

Normalmente, Serena odiaba ir a bares por su cuenta, pero Hat and Fan era como su segundo hogar, aún cuando no había puesto un pie en él por casi tres años. Estaba encantada de ver que todavía era la hostería que el aburguesamiento había pasado por alto. Aún había caballos de bronce montados atrás de la barra, junto con paquetes de chicharrones, una verdaderamente horrible reproducción de Monarch of the Glen colgando sobre las llamas simuladas en la falsa chimenea, y del otro lado de la barra, estaba la sala "acogedora", y todo el mundo aún la llamaba así.

Ida y Jake estaban sentados en su mesa habitual en el pequeño rincón junto a la puerta, con sus respectivas botellas, copas y limón y, mientras Serena se adentraba al calor del bar, sobre una alfombra con un estampado paisley que no había sido quitada para no exponer las tablas de madera debajo de ella, cada cabeza se giró para mirarla. Era esa clase de bar.

—¡Sere, mi querida! —chilló Molly, la dueña—. Mira a esta chica, está consumiéndose.

—No realmente —dijo Serena, removiendo su gorro y ondulándose hacia los hermanos O'Leary que estaban siempre sentados en la barra.

—No queda nada de ti —insistió Molly—. Apenas te habría reconocido si no te conociera mejor que a mi propia carne y sangre.

Molly la había reconocido bien cuando Serena se tropezó con ella en Tesco, la semana anterior, así que Serena solo sonrió vagamente y miró alrededor buscando a Darien. —Él está en "la acogedora" —dijo uno de los hermanos O'Leary —Serena nunca estaba segura de quién era quién—. El tipo joven que vino más temprano.

Serena sonrió. Darien no sería capaz de comprar una bolsa de patatas fritas sin una feroz interrogación y la sugerencia de que sería mucho más feliz en el Old Dairy en la esquina, dónde tienen toda esa cerveza importada.

Abrió la congelada puerta de vidrio que llevaba hasta la sala poco cargada que siempre olía a naftalina, y allí estaba él; sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero picado de imitación y viéndose como si deseara tener otro lugar donde estar.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 7

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Tú eras el que quería conocer esto —dijo Serena, mientras los labios de Darien se retorcían a modo de saludo.

—Podrías haber dicho que este es tu abrevadero habitual.

—No realmente, pero este era el antiguo pub de mi abuelo, así que medio me crie aquí —dijo Serena, mirando a su alrededor con una medio sonrisa al recordar los almuerzos del domingo en la larga mesa en el bar principal y de pie sobre los pies de su abuelo Fred, mientras él bailaba alrededor, con los viejos discos de Frank Sinatra de la abuela—. Se siente como en casa.

—Mientras yo sea la dueña, esta será siempre tu casa —dijo Molly, de forma afanada—. Dame tu abrigo, amor, y dime lo que quieres para beber.

—¿Puedo tomar una taza de té? —pidió Serena mientras le entregaba su abrigo a Molly.

—Puedo hacerte un plato de bocadillos o, ¿Qué tal un tazón de sopa buena? Tengo un poco de Oxtail casero arriba.

—Sólo té está bien, gracias —dijo Serena, sentándose en el sofá que estaba dispuesto en ángulo recto al de Darien. Molly le lanzó a Darien una mirada que hervía de sospecha.

—¿Y tu novio va a querer algo más?

Darien parecía bastante inofensivo en pantalones vaqueros y un suéter a rayas, de lana y, en realidad, no había hecho nada para merecer tal abierta hostilidad, sino sólo tener un pene y conocer a Serena por su nombre era crimen suficiente.

—Él no es mi novio —dijo Serena, suavemente, con una sonrisa de disculpa en dirección a Darien, lo que le consiguió una ceja levantada a cambio—. Este es Darien. Trabaja con Michiru.

Mientras la cara de Molly se cuajaba como si alguien hubiera pisado mierda de perro y hubiera dejado huella a través de las alfombras, interiormente, Serena golpeó su mano contra su frente. Michiru era el garbanzo negro del clan Tsukino con su ropa extravagante y sus amigos fantoches y la forma en que se había fugado a Nueva York después de sus niveles-A y "rompiendo el corazón de su pobre madre", como Molly se padecía. Serena no se acordaba de la rotura del corazón de su madre. Había estado realmente molesta cuando Michiru había aterrizado sin haber sido invitada a las puertas de la tía Ciprine en Nueva Jersey, pero eso era lo que se había ido.

—Bueno, yo te conseguiré una taza de té, entonces —dijo Molly, con una mano en la ajustada puerta—. Sólo grita si necesitas algo. —Ella dejó la puerta entreabierta, mucho mejor, para escuchar los gritos doloridos de Serena si Darien fuese vencido por la lujuria y se abalanzaba allí mismo sobre ella.

—Así que, una palabra tuya ¿No habrá una procesión de antorchas, que me echen? —preguntó Darien, vaciando el contenido de su vaso de cerveza.

—Creo que sólo te ejecutarán a través de horcas —dijo Serena con calma, porque estaba en su propio terreno, por así decirlo, y se sentía un poco menos en una situación de desventaja.

—¿Tienes sentido del humor, entonces? —Darien se encogió de hombros—Estaba empezando a preguntármelo. —Y, simplemente así, Serena se sentía incómoda e inquieta de nuevo.

—Mira, acerca de esa noche. Lo siento mucho —empezó vacilante—, traté de explicarlo en la carta. No entiendo por qué tienes que perseguirme para discutirlo todo de nuevo una y otra vez.

—Nadie nunca me había enviado una carta pidiendo disculpas después de una aventura de una noche.

—No fue una aventura de una noche. —Lo interrumpió Serena en un susurro feroz—. En realidad no. —Sin duda ¿Tendría que haber penetración prolongada real para que pudiera calificarse como una aventura de una noche?

—En cierto modo lo fue —respondió Darien, susurrando, y Serena le agradeció que se hubiera dado cuenta de que todos los oídos en el bar principal se esforzaban en su dirección—. De todos modos, me asusté y luego me preocupé de que estuvieras aún más asustada y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. —No era en absoluto lo que Serena había estado esperando y se pudo relajar un poco. O por lo menos exhalar y aflojar.

—Así que, ¿Lo estás? —Le solicitó Darien, llegando cautelosamente a su brazo, para empujarlo, como si temiera que pudiera romperse si la tocaba o, más probablemente, que gritaría para pedir ayuda.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? —Serena examinó la cuestión, pero la quemadura en sus mejillas respondió por ella—. Creo que sí, aparte de preguntarme si es posible morir de vergüenza.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que me daba miedo. —Darien se movió hacia la derecha de la esquina de su sofá, así estaba tan cerca de Serena como podía, mientras mantenía una distancia respetable entre ellos—. El sexo no es nada por lo qué avergonzarse. No es gran cosa.

—Pero si es una gran cosa —dijo Serena, haciendo una pausa mientras la magnitud del acto la volvía a golpear—. O debería serlo. Se trata sólo de lo más íntimo que puedes hacer con alguien y yo estaba demasiado bebida y me estrellé directamente en el sexo, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento. He pasado más tiempo debatiendo si debo comprar un par de zapatos.

Las cejas de Darien habían subido más y más alto, mientras Serena pronunciaba su discurso, y justo cuando abrió la boca para defender la causa del amor libre y fácil, Molly estaba de vuelta con una bandeja en donde traía una pinta de cerveza, una humeante taza de té y un plato de bocadillos.

—Ahora sé que dijiste que no tenías hambre, pero te ves como si no hubieras tenido una comida decente en las últimas semanas —insistió Molly con fuerza, a pesar de que Serena sabía que si alguna vez sobrevivía a un accidente de avión tenía suficientes reservas de grasa para una duración de al menos un mes si no se encontraba nueces y bayas—. Queso y pepinillos. Te gustaba el queso y los pepinillos.

Serena sintió que sus fosas nasales se contraían, mientras Molly ceremoniosamente colocaba los emparedados en frente de ella. No importa el queso y los pepinillos, podía oler la mantequilla. Espesa, mantequilla cremosa, salada.

Darien estaba hablando con Molly, quien estaba dialogando, bajo el marcado ambiente hostil, mientras él le sonreía y le decía que no parecía lo suficientemente mayor para dirigir su propio pub, pero todo lo que Serena podía oír era el correr en su cabeza mientras miraba el plato de bocadillos. Tenía que haber por lo menos mil quinientas calorías allí. Eso son dos horas completas en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicio cardiovascular de alto impacto. Pero, Dios, esa mantequilla...

Serena parpadeó lentamente y apartó la mirada lejos de la bandeja mientras la voz de Molly se hizo más nítida.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Serena—. ¿Has dicho algo?

—Me estaba preguntando ¿si tu madre está en Yorkshire o en España en este momento? —Los ojos de Molly brillaron con curiosidad.

—Están en Yorkshire —admitió Serena, a sabiendas de que su madre estaría recibiendo una llamada telefónica dentro de una hora para hacerle saber que su hija mayor estaba en público con un hombre, cuyas intenciones eran, hasta ahora, no declaradas.

—Realmente debería darle un anillo —dijo Molly, era previsible, ya que prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta—. Los asesinatos de Midsomer está a punto de comenzar por lo que es mejor mantener esta puerta cerrada. No quiero molestarte.

Serena tuvo visiones de Molly poniendo a su madre en el altavoz del teléfono para que Ida y Jack, e incluso los taciturnos O'Learys pudieran entrar en el coro.

—Mi padre convenció a mi madre para volver a Yorkshire después de que mi abuela murió —le dijo a Darien, que probablemente no tenía el menor interés, pero si ella usaba su boca para hablar, entonces no podría usarla para comer bocadillos. Sandwiches que habían sido generosamente untados con mantequilla y amontonado queso cheddar desmenuzable realmente fuerte y el pepinillo hecho-en-casa de Molly, lo que tiende a tomar la capa superior de piel de tu boca, de una manera muy buena—. Pero ellos compraron un lugar también en España, en la Costa del Sol, en donde pasan la mitad del año. Dios, tienes que comerte esto.

Incluso dejando las puntas de sus dedos en el plato, para poder empujarlo hacia Darien, hizo que su determinación se debilitara. Visualizar su talla diez por la calle con un ceñido vestido negro no estaba teniendo el efecto habitual.

—Ya he comido algo —protestó Darien—. Sólo déjalos.

—¡No puedo! Has pasado diez minutos con Molly, por lo que debes saber que ella va a estar sobre mí hasta que me los coma… Y yo no como cosas como esta. —Serena miró a su alrededor, salvajemente, por una papelera a mano o una ventana que, de hecho, se pudiera abrir, mientras que Darien la miraba como si estuviera echando espumarajos por la boca. Se sentía como si sus glándulas salivales estuvieran trabajando horas extras.

—¿Por qué no tomas solo uno? —sugirió Darien razonablemente, como si estuviera hablando con una persona razonable, con una actitud razonable con respecto a la alimentación.

—¿Sólo uno? —Se hizo eco Serena con incredulidad—. ¿Le dirías a un adicto a las drogas que tuviera una sola dosis de crack?

—Es un sándwich de queso, no un narcótico de clase A —Darien seguía sentado en su sofá, a pesar de que Serena medio esperaba que corriera a la puerta ahora. Preferiría volver a representar cada momento terrible de su noche juntos, a que él fuera testigo de uno de sus ataques de locura con la comida—. Sólo tienes que envolverlos en las servilletas, ponerlos en tu bolsa y tirarlos a la basura cuando te vayas. —Serena miró la mochila de Darien, adornada con el logo de Marc Jacobs, que estaba apoyada en la pata de la mesa.

—¿No puedes ponerlos en tu bolsa? Por favor —Podía sentir el latido de alerta por primera vez en sus conductos lacrimales—. Te lo ruego, Darien.

Decir su nombre lastimeramente funcionó como un conjuro mágico, porque Darien estaba cuidadosamente envolviendo los bocadillos en las servilletas de color rojo proporcionadas por Molly. Lo hacía con reticencia, pero lo estaba haciendo, que era lo que importaba.

—Espero que estos no dejen jugo de pepinillos derramado en mi cargador de teléfono —se quejó.

Sólo cuando los sándwiches estaban ocultos y Darien había escondido la bolsa atrás del sofá para que Serena no tuviera que mirarla cuando se inclinara, buscando la taza de té con una mano temblorosa.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. Estoy bien si sé de antemano que van a haber alimentos que no puedo comer, pero cuando se me toma por sorpresa...—Decayó, porque nadie realmente entendía que la comida no era sólo el combustible o que no había nada de malo en un poco de lo que imaginaba; cada comida, cada bocado era una batalla, una guerra de nunca acabar.

—Decías en tu carta... —Darien comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se perdieron en ella—. Te ves bien para mí y vi lo suficiente de ti esa noche...

—Sólo viste lo que yo quería que vieras —confesó Serena, recordando la forma en que ella había guardado sus brazos sujetos a los lados, ni siquiera se había deslizado fuera.

—Creo que vi un poco más que eso, cuando estaba debajo de las sábanas —dijo Darien en esa forma lenta y divertida que le debería dejar todos los pelos y cada cabello de punta. En su lugar, Serena sintió un escalofrío pequeño corriendo a través de ella, que no tenía nada que ver con las réplicas de los bocadillos de queso y más que ver con la forma en que la voz de Darien cayó tan bajo, como si el recuerdo de estar entre sus muslos atronadores fuera agradable.

—Estábamos en la penumbra, tú estabas bebido —insistió Serena. Ella tragó saliva porque esto nunca era fácil de decir, incluso si hubiera sido capaz de escribirlo en una carta—. Mi cuerpo... si hubiera tenido este peso todo el tiempo, mi cuerpo se vería diferente. Pero pesaba mucho más que esto y eso se nota.

—Así que has perdido un par de piedras —Darien se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Ustedes, las mujeres. Todas tan obsesionadas con su peso, y realmente, a menos que tengas obesidad mórbida, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uno siempre piensa que pesa más que tú.

En algún nivel, tan pronto como ella vio a Darien sentado en su puerta, Serena había sabido que tendrían esta conversación. Al menos eso sería una cosa de la que estaría a salvo con Diamante, porque él la había conocido en aquel entonces. De todos modos, después de esta noche, era casi cien por ciento seguro de que no volvería a ver de nuevo Darien, por lo que también podría ir a por todas.

—Siempre he sabido exactamente cuánto peso —dijo ella, con la esperanza de que Fiore no la hubiera provisto de un dispositivo de escucha—.Y era mórbidamente obesa.

—Oh, por favor... —Darien estaba listo para comenzar a mofarse, pero Serena lo había esperado, razón por la cual había quitado la foto que estaba generalmente en la puerta de la nevera y la metiera en su bolsa, así que pudo tirar de ella hacia afuera y dejarla de golpe sobre la mesa.

—Obesidad mórbida —repitió—. Pesaba trescientos cincuenta y ocho libras. Eso son veinticinco piedras y media. Yo diría que era de un tamaño treinta y dos, porque ese era el tamaño más grande que Evans hizo. —Pero incluso eso era escaso. Darien se quedó mirando la foto con una expresión de horror.

—¡Joder! Esa no eres tú —suspiró—. No puede ser.

La foto había sido tomada en la cena de Navidad familiar hace cuatro años. Serena había sido tomada por sorpresa, porque normalmente corría, o se balanceaba, lejos del lente de la cámara. Pero, en esta ocasión, Michiru había logrado encajarla justo cuando estaba maniobrando una salchicha de cóctel envuelta en tocino hacia su boca, la mandíbula bien abierta para recibir la oferta, la cámara había captado realmente la gloria de sus múltiples barbillas. El resto de ella no estaba muy bien; una montaña vestida de negro, de carne amorfa, con una cara redonda, pálida, encaramada inestable en la parte superior de la misma.

Serena no tuvo que mirar la imagen en la mesa, porque la había visto por lo menos cinco veces al día, cuando estaba haciendo la leche desnatada o sacando las hojas verdes y esas cosas de la nevera. Tal vez fue la familiaridad que había disminuido el valor de choque, pero en estos días era como mirar a una chica que solía conocer, en lugar de la chica que solía ser.

—Soy yo —dijo simplemente, porque estaba acostumbrada a la incredulidad de la gente cuando veían esa imagen. Incluso Michiru, que había tomado la maldita cosa—. No eras tan grande —ella siempre insistía—. Es sólo un mal ángulo.

—Ahora que lo has visto, ¿Entiendes por qué soy como soy? —le preguntó en voz baja Serena.

—Wow —dijo Darien. Miró a Serena sentada allí, a pesar de que su túnica gris, era tan voluminosa como una sixeen podría llegar a ser, no había ninguna duda de su cuerpo entallado—. Eres la mitad de la mujer que solías ser, literalmente. —Serena nunca se cansaría de la mirada que Darien le estaba dando, la mirada que ella había recibido de tantas otras personas que no la habían visto desde su transformación. Era una mirada de estupefacción tonta, por lo general seguido por un rápido "¡No me jodas!"

—Más de la mitad —dijo con un poco de aire de suficiencia, pero había ganado el derecho a ser presumida—. He perdido a dos Kylie Minogue enteras.—Luego su expresión se volvió seria—. Así que ya ves, por eso nunca he tenido un novio o he estado en una relación. —Darien empujó la foto lejos como si no pudiera soportar verla por más tiempo.

—Pero un montón de go… personas más grandes, tienen relaciones.

—Puedes decir la palabra con G, no me molesta —le dijo Serena, encrespando las piernas debajo de ella porque ahora podía hacer eso. Y cruzarlas también, si quería—. Sé que hay mucha gente gorda con relaciones felices y saludables, pero no era una de ellos. Quiero decir, yo tenía amigos, pero me sentía muy mal por la forma en que me veía así que comía para animarme y eso me hizo más grande, lo que me hizo más miserable. No estaba exactamente en el estado de ánimo adecuado para ponerme allí para tratar de encontrar un novio. Estaba segura de que la mayoría de los hombres odiaría la forma en que me veía.

—Pero este tipo, Diamante, ¿No te odiaba? —Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me odiaba. No, en absoluto. —Darien apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se quedó mirando serenamente a Serena.

—¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti? —Su mirada sin pestañear, era como suero de la verdad.

—Bueno, creo que sí. —Enderezó los hombros, obligándose a mirar Darien directamente a los ojos—. El corazón sabe, ¿No es lo que dicen?

—Si él te ama, entonces no debería importar tu tamaño o la experiencia que puedas o no tener —dijo Darien en voz baja—. No, si realmente te ama.

—No es sólo eso. —Serena cerró los ojos un momento—. Él me preguntará si he estado saliendo con alguien y yo tendría que decirle que no, y sabrá que no estaba involucrada con nadie cuando estaba en Oxford, y esa noche tuvimos... si estuviera así con Diamante, lo arruinaría todo y me querría morir —Sonaba tan tonto y melodramático cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero Darien solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Mira, tendrías que haberme dicho que era tu primera vez —comentó alegremente—. Podríamos haberlo tomado más lento, mucho más lento. Te garantizo que habrías tenido un buen momento.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Serena débilmente, porque el sexo no era algo que se discute en un tono jovial o en un lugar público o con alguien que no era Michiru y, aun así, estaba bajo presión extrema.

—No, en serio —insistió Darien, la duda mortificada de Serena pasó a la incredulidad—. No hay punto en ser modesto al respecto, yo soy muy bueno en el sexo. Fantástico en el juego previo, nunca tienen que pedirme que me ponga bajo una chica… de hecho, me encanta, sobre todo cuando…

—Por favor, por el amor de Dios, detente —rogó Serena—. Deja de hablar de ello.

—De verdad estás muy reprimida. Ni siquiera lo puedes decir, ¿Verdad?—Darien frunció el ceño—. Mira, esa noche, dijiste que le habías enseñado todo lo que ella sabe a Michiru y créeme, ella sabe mucho, y que… —Serena llevó la mano a su corazón, golpeando frenéticamente.

—¡Oh, dulce Jesús, te has acostado con mi hermana pequeña!

—Por supuesto que no lo he hecho —dijo Darien, indignado, y Serena quería golpearlo, porque a pesar del enorme alivio por no haber compartido la cama de Michiru, no había necesidad de que sonara tan ofendido. Michiru era la presa—.Nunca me acuesto con las chicas de Millenium, bueno, aparte de las internas y he renunciado a ellas también últimamente, pero he estado fuera de filmar con tu hermana y ella no es una flor poco tímida y pensé que eran cortadas de la misma tela. Prácticamente me arrastraste a tu dormitorio.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba lo suficientemente caliente para que Serena estuviera con la cara roja y tostándose lentamente en su túnica de lana gris, se estremeció.

—Mira, ya dije que lo sentía en la carta entonces ¿Por qué someterme a este post mortem? —Debió haberse escuchado muy triste, porque Darien se movió incómodo en su sofá.

—Realmente quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —dijo—. Que no te sigues dando golpes por lo que pasó.

—Bueno, lo estaba hasta que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa y ahora he vuelto a castigarme —suspiró Serena. Darien se inclinó hacia delante para poder tener las manos blandas de Serena a su alcance. Serena anhelaba tirarlas lejos, pero Darien chasqueó la lengua cuando sintió el aleteo de sus dedos.

—Mira, Serena, eres una chica bonita, inteligente y que no debe pasar la Noche de San Valentín sentada en un bar de mierda. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No lo has hecho —dijo Serena, ya que la única razón por la que amaba Hat and Fan era a causa de los recuerdos, no por el olor real del funky—. Pero también estabas pasando la Noche de San Valentín en un bar de mierda.

—Sí, pero tenía otros tres lugares en los que estar después de ese —Darien le informó con altanería—. No iba a pasar el resto de la noche en casa solo. —

Serena trató de tirar de sus manos entonces, pero Darien se negó a dejarla ir—. Deja de ser tan malhumorada —dijo—, estoy aquí para ayudar.

—¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda!

—Esto es lo que va a pasar —dijo Darien, como si ella no hubiera hablado—Vamos a regresar a lo tuyo para que puedas cambiarte en algo que sea mucho menos, bueno, como un costal, y luego iremos a la ciudad a conseguirte sexo. ¿Qué piensas de eso? —Serena pensaba mucho sobre eso, pero no pudo conseguir ninguna palabra mientras tosía y escupía.

—No quiero conseguir sexo —dijo ella finalmente—. Nunca lo hice. No hace mucho tiempo. Hay otros pasos.

—Si yo fuera tú me olvidaría de los otros pasos por ahora y solo querría acabar de follar fuera del camino. —Darien le aconsejó, como si fuera una especie de experto en follar, lo que en realidad, era cierto—. Piensa en ello como si fuera igual a quitarse una tirita muy rápido, por lo que no hace daño, y una vez que tienes sexo fuera del camino, entonces puedes seguir adelante con las otras cosas.

—Yo no quiero obtener sexo fuera del camino —siseó Serena—. De hecho, yo creo que el sexo está completamente fuera de la agenda por ahora.

—Por lo tanto, vas a esperar a que este tío Diamante ¿Haga los honores? —

Darien aclaró, mientras distraídamente acariciaba la muñeca derecha de Serena, donde el pulso le latía con fuerza. El movimiento era como un mantra, calmante y reconfortante, Serena quiso incluso recoger su taza de té fría con rapidez y arrojársela a la cara—. ¿Te estás guardando para él, porque es el único y verdadero amor? Cristo, es mucha presión para que alguien esté a la altura. —Darien tenía razón, era exasperante. Pero si el encuentro sexual estancado le había enseñado algo a Serena, era que ella no estaba lista para el sexo.

—Necesito experiencia en una relación, no experiencia en el sexo —le dijo.

—Vamos, te llevaré a Black. Siempre ha estado llena de tipos literarios y voy a encontrar un tío que deje de darle a los libros y, a continuación, eh... bueno, te dé a ti. —Serena logró arrebatarle la mano.

—Uf, ¡Eso es asqueroso! —Ella apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a Darien, quien le sonrió. Descortés—. ¡Tú eres asqueroso! No es divertido tener veinticinco años y no tener idea de cómo todo esto está destinado a funcionar. No hay forma terrenal en la que alguien como tú podría entender cómo aterrorizar y confundir el sexo y las relaciones y citas cuando nunca has hecho nada de eso.—Estaba a punto de llorar, tan cerca que tenía que respirar fuerte antes de continuar—. Perdí mucho tiempo en este ciclo de la grasa y odio a mí misma, y ahora no hay tiempo y se siente como una tarea imposible el salir y tratar de conocer a alguien y coquetear con ellos y que se rían de tus chistes. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, ¿Qué? Empiezas a salir y es todo este galimatías y dejar pasar dos días antes de llamarlos y que podría prolongarse durante semanas y semanas. Quiero saltar directamente a tres meses en la relación.

No estaba compartiendo tanto, como despotricar, pero Darien parecía que estaba colgado de cada palabra y Serena vio que había un trozo arrugado de Bond Basildon en su mano que parecía horriblemente familiar.

—¿Qué es una relación panqueque? —Le preguntó, trazando esa línea en particular con la punta de un dedo.

—Es tan tonto. Sólo esta analogía muy torturada...

—Me encantan las analogías torturadas. Son mi clase favorita. —Era difícil saber cuándo Darien se estaba riendo de ella.

—Bueno, cuando haces panqueques, el primero que haces sabe bien, pero básicamente estás probando la consistencia de la masa y nunca tiene la forma bastante correcta o el espesor por lo que lo tiras lejos. —Darien la miró confundido.

—Nunca he oído hablar de eso. —Frunció el ceño—. Así que cuando haces panqueques, ¿Tiras el primer panqueque lejos?

—Bueno, yo no como panqueques más, y cuando solía hacerlos, siempre me comía el primero —recordó Serena secamente—. Y el segundo y el tercero y el que va después de eso, hasta que no había que batir más a la izquierda. Pero en general las personas que no son compulsivas con la comida tiran el primero lejos. Y yo quiero una relación así.

—Por lo tanto una relación que está bien a las otras relaciones, pero que no es lo bastante consistente por lo que sólo puedes volcar el pobre tipo, cuando este otro tipo vuelve de donde ha estado —resumió Darien, entonces esbozó una sonrisa mientras cogía su botella de vidrio.

—Suena terrible y despiadado cuando lo pones de esa manera — protestó Serena—. Es sólo un asunto con un poco de diversión, nada serio, y sin rencores, cuando llegue el momento de ir por caminos separados.

—¿Y qué hay para el hombre en esta relación panqueque? ¿Sabe que vas a poner sus órdenes en marcha o que vas a pretender que en realidad podría ser el indicado y…?

—¡Alto! Por favor, detente —Serena tomó su taza de té, pero la porcelana estaba fría. Tuvo la tentación de vociferar a Molly para que pusiera el agua a hervir, porque entonces ella haría bullicio y esto haría que Darien dejara de hablar, pero por el sonido de voces que se alzaban en el bar, asesinatos de Midsomer había llegado a un momento particularmente emocionante y Serena no tenía el corazón para molestarla. —. Obviamente no he considerado todas las fallas en el plan, pero Michiru dice que el noventa y nueve por ciento de todos los hombres tienen fobia al compromiso y una aventura de tres meses, sin compromiso es un asunto que pueden manejar.

—No creo que un asunto sin condiciones es cualquier cosa que tú puedas manejar, sin embargo. No por el momento de todos modos —apuntó Darien, y de pronto Serena se sintió desnuda y vulnerable, como lo había hecho la otra noche. Debajo de toda esa ropa gastada en encanto y desaliñada, la percepción de Darien era afilada—. Entonces, ¿Qué implica esta falsa relación?

Serena no iba a decir una palabra más sobre el tema. Realmente no lo haría. Excepto que en su mente ya estaba yendo a ese lugar feliz, donde no habría "largos paseos de domingo a la tarde", aunque estuviera lloviendo, porque es estimulante caminar bajo la lluvia con alguien más, en lugar de hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Y luego, cuando llegara a su casa y se secara, habría té y tostadas y una película en blanco y negro en la BBC con Bette Davis en el mismo. O tal vez no lo habría, pero no importaba, porque entonces podrían hacer juntos el crucigrama. Pero si el tiempo era seco, entonces podrían dar una vuelta y visitar las casas del National Trust.

—Realmente tengo que conseguir unirme a la National Trust —se oyó decir en sueños. Entonces Serena parpadeó y volvió a la tierra en la que Darien la estaba mirando como si hubiera estado hablando mandarín.

—¿En serio? —dijo—. ¿Es eso lo que sucede en las relaciones?

—Bueno, estoy segura de que sabes más acerca de las relaciones que yo —dijo Serena, su columna un poco rígida de intentar mirar más en control. Darien hizo una mueca.

—¿Ya sabes cómo Mariah Carey no hace los escalones? —Serena negó con la cabeza, pero Darien no parecía darse cuenta—. Bueno, yo no tengo relaciones. Así que no puedo ver el punto de estar con una mujer, y no tener permitido tener relaciones sexuales con nadie más. Soy demasiado joven y hermoso para ese tipo de compromiso.

—Eres absolutamente increíble —le dijo Serena, pero era imposible no divertirse y, tal vez, envidiarlo un poco. La vida debe ser tan fácil cuando la veías como Darien—. Mira, yo no espero que lo entiendas, pero sólo quiero tener una idea acerca de las clases de relación y ver en qué áreas tengo que mejorar. —Eso sonaba mejor, más formal.

—Ya veo. —La cara de Darien era muy seria, pero sus ojos brillaban con la diversión—. ¿Y tienes a algunos candidatos alineados?

—Bueno, no. Estoy más, en la etapa de planificación. —Serena miró a Darien con una fija mirada severa—. Todo eso de domingo a la tarde lo voy a hacer con Diamante, es la carne y las patatas las cosas que tengo que practicar —como saber qué decir y hacer cuando salgo en las citas y bueno, yo nunca he compartido la cama con un hombre, y cómo negociar quien duerme en qué lado y cuándo apagar la luz y quién se va a quedar con la almohada de bultos—Serena no sabía por qué seguía hablando y hablando. Porque cuanto más hablaba, y cuanto más trataba de justificar sus ideas difusas sobre las relaciones a Darien, más borrosa y fuera de su alcance se convertía.

—¿Por lo tanto, puedo poner mi nombre en la lista? ¿Tienes una lista? — preguntó Darien, apartando el vaso vacío y buscando suerte en la puerta como si esperara que Molly fuera a materializarse con otra copa de Stella.

—¿Qué lista? ¡No tengo una lista! No me estás tomando en serio. —Serena se dio cuenta de que su túnica gris se había arrugado y mostraba sus extendidos muslos, por lo que la ajusto—. Acabas de decir que no tienes relaciones.

—No las tengo, pero lo hiciste sonar divertido, y si no quieres tener relaciones sexuales, entonces no te enojarás si me divierto en otro lugar —Bajó las pestañas—. Tengo mis necesidades.

Serena no sabía por qué se había molestado en tratar de despertar conciencia sobre los más oscuros, los lugares más secretos de su psique. De hecho, ella ni siquiera sabía por qué había llegado a la taberna a sufrir este abuso emocional cuando pudo haber estado en su sofá con una taza agradable de sopa casera de verduras y la nueva edición de la London Review de los Libros. Ella se puso de pie y sacó su mano de la dirección general de Darien.

—Fue bueno verte de nuevo, pero me tengo que ir ahora.

—Oh, no seas así. —Darien le tomó la mano, pero sólo pudo rozarle los nudillos—. Tienes que realmente dejar de tomar todo tan personal. Debe ser agotador.

—Adiós —dijo Serena, bruscamente, eliminando su mano de las garras de Darien y tomando su bolsa, abrigo, bufanda, gorro y guantes, y deseando que no fuera invierno, ya que era imposible hacer una escapada rápida cuando tenía tanto equipo para el frío que ponerse en primer lugar—. Dile a Molly que ponga tus bebidas en la ficha Tsukino —añadió, porque Dios no quiera que Darien piense mal de ella. O más mal de ella.

—¿Así que no te gustaría que nos reuniéramos otra vez? —Darien persistía, a pesar de que Serena no sabía por qué, porque pensaba que ella había dejado su posición muy clara—. ¿Intercambiar historias de guerra?

—No tengo ninguna historia de guerra —dijo Serena, y en ese momento sintió que nunca las tendría. Que cada noche la pasaría arrastrándose en su apartamento en calcetines con la tele tan bajita que apenas podía oír, así que al final no tendría otra opción que escapar a las páginas de los libros, donde había otras chicas cayendo dentro y fuera del amor, pero ella no. Nunca ella.

Se quedó mirando los dedos de los pies desgastados de las botas Ugg de imitación con una repentina derrota y cansancio.

—Si no tienes ninguna historia de guerra, por lo menos no tienes ninguna herida de guerra —dijo Darien, en voz tan baja que Serena tuvo que esforzar sus oídos para captar sus palabras—. Toma mi número.

Era imposible decirle a alguien en su cara que no querías volver a verlo, porque todo lo que decías se frotaba en carne viva, como si hubieran tomado tu alma con una gigantesca esponja de acerco. Era mucho más fácil entregar sin fuerzas su teléfono y ver cómo Darien escribía su número, a pesar de que Serena se prometió que lo eliminaría tan pronto como llegara a su casa.

-/*/-*/*/*-/*/-

**Hola chicas lo siento pero hoy no tengo mucho tiempo por lo cual solo actualizare 2 capítulos de cada historia que tengo en proceso, si llego, y si tengo mas tiempo algún otro para que no se queden con las ganas. Jejeje.**

**Saludos. Gracias. ;-) **

**Beshitos.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 8

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

En la mañana del lunes, después de su segunda noche en vela, meditando sobre la conversación que había tenido con Darien en el Hat and fan, Serena caminaba por sus escaleras con los pies y un corazón pesado. Todavía estaba mentalmente regañándose por lo mucho que había compartido, y tenía previsto pasar la mayor parte del día tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos acerca de aventuras iluminadas con el corazón y relaciones sin compromiso. Entonces captó la vista del sobre de correo aéreo azul que la esperaba sobre el felpudo.

Serena lo tomó con un grito emocionado, todos los pensamientos de Darien inmediatamente desterrados, sólo el hecho de que tenía cuarenta minutos para ir en bicicleta, a Holborn para encontrase con Melvin para el desayuno, antes de detenerse en el trabajo, bajó fuertemente al último escalón y lo rasgo hasta abrirlo. Tuvo que conformarse con acariciarlo contra su mejilla e imaginar que podía sentir el tacto fantasma de la mano de Diamante mientras él escribía su nombre y dirección con su hermosa y ondulante caligrafía, hasta que vio la sonrisa distraída en su rostro en el espejo del pasillo.

Sin embargo, era difícil concentrarse en la última tesis relacionada con la angustia de Melvin, cuando el sobre quemaba haciendo un agujero en su cartera. Melvin era un estudiante maduro, que había sido despedido de su trabajo en derivados, divorciado y salido del closet todo en el espacio de seis meses. Eso había sido hace cuatro años y Serena no estaba segura de que Melvin hubiese superado del todo el choque. Era un hombre de aspecto ansioso – de unos cuarenta años —que había tenido que rebajarse de una casa de cuatro dormitorios en Chiswick a un estudio en Ealing (Chiswick y Ealing, áreas suburbanas ubicadas en el oeste de Londres), y que había abrazado la academia junto con un librero anticuario llamado Clive, aunque ninguno de los dos le traía mucha alegría.

—... Y ahora dice que debemos ser libres de dormir con otras personas — dijo a Serena malhumorado mientras esperaba a que su avena se enfriara.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Lo van a dejar entonces? —Como siempre, Serena resistió la tentación de decirle a Melvin que estaría mucho mejor sin Clive, quien había intentado meter la lengua hasta la garganta de Fiore después de cinco minutos de haber sido presentado a él en el cumpleaños bebible de Serena el año pasado. No era sólo que Melvin tuviera un gusto horrible con los hombres, también estaba su ex-mujer, que vivía actualmente en la casa de cuatro dormitorios en Chiswick con su novio de veintitrés años de edad, dilapidando lo que quedaba a Melvin de su paquete de liquidación. Fue muy, muy, muy malo en la elección de sus compañeros de vida.

—No, al parecer, vamos a tener una relación abierta —exhaló Melvin, con los ojos sospechosamente enrojecidos, como si él sólo hubiera dejado de llorar justo antes de bajar del metro en Holborn—. No puedo creer que tenga cuarenta y cinco años y todavía tenga que pasar por toda esta tempestad e ímpetu. No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar soltera y sin trabas. —Estar solo no se sentía sin trabas. Se sentía muy incómodo.

—Bueno, realmente creo que estoy casi lista para empezar a salir — aventuró Serena porque Melvin era un buen candidato en el que poner a prueba la idea. O quizá no, porque él la miraba con horror no disimulado, sus cejas levantadas, sobresaliendo por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

—¿Lo estás? —Melvin le preguntó—. ¿En serio? —Serena bebió un apresurado trago de su leche desnatada que le escaldó la lengua, pero era mejor que tener que defender su decisión de comenzar a salir en la cara de Melvin que mostraba cero aliento.

—Tengo que empezar tarde o temprano. No quiero terminar como Nuestra Señora de la Santísima Hankie. —Melvin se estremeció.

—Nadie quiere terminar de esa manera. Entonces, ¿Cómo vas a meter un dedo en las agitadas aguas del romance? —Ese era el problema. Mirar con detenimiento extraños no había funcionado demasiado bien.

—Leí una cosa, acerca de las citas rápidas en Millenium

—¡Serena! ¡No puedes! te comerán viva —exclamó Melvin—. Sería como tirar un parapléjico cristiano a los leones.

—Podrías ser un poco más de ayuda —se quejó Serena—. Te digo que estoy a punto de empezar a salir y tengo cierta experiencia con el sexo opuesto, ya sabes. —Lo cual era cierto, porque ahora había casi tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces y sabía un montón de los hombres heterosexuales como su hermano y su padre y estuvo en términos de primer nombre con Aziz de la tienda de conveniencia durante toda la noche y Dave de la tienda de muebles de segunda mano, que siempre la llamaba cuando una estantería nueva llegaba, y el señor Urawa en la LLA, aunque Serena no estaba segura de contarlo como un hombre heterosexual. No le gustaba pensar que tenía genitales de cualquier tipo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Melvin suavemente—. Bueno, ¿Qué pasa con Adrián, el asistente de gerente de Clive? —Adrián era un joven esbelto que Serena recordaba de Oxford. Incluso cuando no estaba lánguidamente descansando y evadiendo el trabajo, parecía como si debiera estarlo—. Adrian es gay.

—No, no lo es. —Melvin apretó los dientes—. Puede que tengas alguna experiencia con el sexo opuesto, pero tu radar gay es un poco inestable.

—Se llama gaydar, Melvin —dijo Serena suavemente. Melvin era un hombre gay terrible. Desde que se había sumido en la educación superior, trató de vestirse para la ocasión con pantalones de pana y chaquetas de tweed, pero Serena siempre tuvo la impresión de que ansiaba estar de regreso en su traje a rayas gris—. De todos modos, creo que tienes que decirle a Clive que no quieres estar en otra cosa que no sea una relación comprometida —añadió, deseosa de llevar la conversación de nuevo al amor de la vida de Melvin, en lugar de a su propia falta de uno.

—Pero incluso una relación abierta es mejor que estar sin él —dijo Melvin en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo en lugar de con Serena. Él le dirigió una sonrisa valiente, pero aguada—. Asegúrate de que una relación es algo que realmente quieres. Aquí hay dragones...

Pero no habría dragones. Habría sólo diversión y travesuras y su corazón estaría a buen recaudo hasta que Diamante volviera a reclamarlo. O tal vez era más importante trabajar en la reducción de su tamaño en lugar de en sus habilidades con las relaciones. Serena dio una evasivo: "Hmmm", y en realidad fue un alivio cuando Melvin decidió qué hacer con sus cosas personales y que podrían ponerse a trabajar. Sacó un folder de su cartera de cuero y Serena farfulló en su café.

—Dios mío, eso es un montón de papel —dijo en tono acusador—. ¿Cuánto has escrito de tu tesis desde la última vez que nos vimos? —Cuando no estaba ocupado lejos en el Archivo, Melvin estaba escribiendo su tesis doctoral sobre el poeta Stephen Spender. Serena, por sus pecados, había accedido a "beta-leer" para él.

—Estoy cerca de las treinta mil palabras en el segundo proyecto —dijo Melvin con orgullo—. Pero todavía me faltan millas por recorrer.

—Está bien, entrégamelo —suspiró Serena, tendiéndole la mano y mentalmente preparándose para treinta mil palabras de uno de sus menos favoritos poetas. Melvin chasqueó la lengua y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sabes el acuerdo, Sere. Yo te muestro la mía, si me enseñas la tuya. —Serena metió su cartera más debajo de la silla.

—Pero has escrito otras diez mil palabras y yo he escrito mucho, pero mucho menos que eso.

—¿Hasta dónde has llegado? —Le preguntó Melvin, empujando sus gafas por su nariz para poder mirarla con más eficacia.

—Lucy en Oxford y ha conocido a Charles Holden, aunque piensa que él es un cerdo absoluto en el momento —reveló Serena—. Es extraño, realmente, cuando tú y yo sabemos que conocerlo a él la llevara por un camino que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero ella ni siquiera se conoce a ella misma en estos momentos. '

—Por favor, sólo ríndete y dámelo —dijo Melvin—. Quiero saber qué pasó con su padre antes de irse a Oxford. Deja de retenerlo.

Serena, a regañadientes, metió la mano bajo la silla, a su cartera. Cuando las doce cajas de cartón que contienen novelas fallidas y muchos, muchos pequeños poetas, la vida de un muy, muy pequeño poeta, Lucy Keener y las obras habían llegado al Archivo, Serena había dejado acumulando polvo en su oficina durante semanas. Había tanto de ello y no pudo encontrar ningún detalle de Lucy Keener o sus escritos en las bases de datos de autores muertos, por lo que no tenía mucha esperanza de que descubriera uno de los grandes escritores desconocidos del siglo XX. Después, una tarde en que se había quedado sin cintas de transcribir, había empezado a hojear Bailando, la novela autobiográfica de Lucy, en el Borde del Mundo, de sus años de trabajo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el Ministerio de Información. Y eso fue todo – Serena se había enamorado, de la misma manera como lo había hecho cuando abrió Orgullo y prejuicio en la biblioteca local un sábado por la mañana, cuando tenía doce años, o el tiempo que había visto por primera vez la película de Katharine Hepburn, o cuando Diamante había llamado a su puerta en el Somerville College y se presentó como su asesor de estudiantes.

Había pasado el resto de la semana devorando cada página amarillenta en las cajas del archivo. Había leído poemas, cartas y diarios y, además, se había enamorado de Lucy, una chica también de la clase obrera de Leeds, que había ganado una beca para Oxford, a pesar de la oposición de su padre tiránico. En Oxford, había conocido al Muy Honorable Charles Holden, cuya familia poseía grandes extensiones en Gloucestershire y una mansión en Mayfair. La aventura amorosa de Lucy con Charles sobreviviría a la guerra, su matrimonio con la segunda hija de un vizconde, incluso a Charles desertando en Rusia en el...

—¡Serena! Estoy esperando. —Melvin le recordó. Serena escarbó en una carpeta que contenía diez páginas a espacio simple: Capítulo Cinco de la biografía que había comenzado a escribir acerca de Lucy Keener. Ella ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba molesta, porque el señor Urawa se había negado a ver algún mérito literario en los escritos de Lucy, cuando Serena había ido a él con su descubrimiento.

Había rozado una página de Dancing on the Edge of the World con sus ojos de huevo cocidos en estado duro.

—Bueno, es fácil ver por qué no ha encontrado una editorial —había anunciado—. Esto es muy vulgar. Pequeñas ideas de una mujer con una visión pequeña del mundo, ¿Es realmente necesario pasar una página entera asegurando sobre el sombrero que planea comprar? Envíalo de regreso de dónde vino.

Pero Serena no lo había hecho. Había argumentado su caso, había sorprendido al señor Urawa, porque por lo general Serena hacía lo que le decía, sin ningún tipo de impertinencia, pero se negó a ceder. Cuando Serena había distribuido una fotocopia de Dancing on the Edge of the World en torno a los otros miembros del personal, a todos les encantó, él la había amenazado con una advertencia por escrito por insubordinación grave, por lo que Serena y Mina habían preparado las maletas, tomado el coche del novio de Mina y transportado las cajas a la habitación de repuesto de Serena. Eso fue después de haber pasado una semana entera a escondidas explorando hasta la última pieza de papel, para que no hubiera copia de seguridad si Michiru dejaba una vela perfumada ardiendo otra vez y la carretera 27 de Abelardo estallaba en llamas.

Así, Serena había comenzado a escribir la biografía, porque estaba enfadada con el señor Urawa y la rebelión silenciosa era el único tipo de rebelión que ella conocía. También había querido ejercitar sus músculos de escritura, que estaban llegando a ser flojos desde que había terminado su maestría. Mayormente, sin embargo, no pudo relegar la vida triste y hermosa de Lucy para doce cajas de cartón y simplemente dejarlo ahí sin leer y desconocida.

A pesar de trabajar a tiempo completo y castigarse con un programa de gimnasia, Serena todavía tenía una cantidad alarmante de tiempo de inactividad. Utilizó éste para ordenar y recopilar y escribir sobre la vida de Lucy, confiándole cada nuevo capítulo a Melvin, quien después lo pasó a Mina, y la siguiente en la lista fue Ami, antes de que llegara de nuevo a Serena con un montón de notas al margen en tinta roja.

Miró con ansiedad a través de la mesa a Melvin, que ya estaba echándole una ojeada a la primera página de su nuevo capítulo.

—No lo leas ahora —lo reprendió—. No cuando estoy sentada aquí.

—Lo siento. Eso es tan grosero —murmuró Phllip, todavía leyendo, incluso mientras deslizaba la hoja de nuevo en su carpeta de plástico. Con un suspiro, lo escondió en su maletín y se fijo en Serena con lo que él consideraba como una sonrisa ganadora.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Puedes devolverme el proyecto de nuevo en una semana? —Serena lo miró fijamente, sin pestañear, sin ni siquiera el más leve parpadeo de sus músculos faciales. Melvin se retorció.

—¿Dos semanas?

—Llámalas tres —decidió Serena.

—Muy bien, tres —reconoció Melvin con desgana.

—Y por favor no escribas en él. Tu escritura es ilegible.

Media hora más tarde, Serena estaba sentada detrás del mostrador de recepción en la Sala de Lectura del Archivo. Se suponía que debía estar escribiendo fichas con su letra ilegible, pero estaba leyendo la carta de Diamante en su lugar. Luego leyó entre las líneas de la carta de Diamante, en busca de significados ocultos en la forma en la que Diamante salpicaba sus "i" (hubo una en la segunda línea del tercer párrafo que se veía un poco como un corazón), pasó por la T y giró a su "y". Consumía mucho tiempo. Serena se obligó a desacelerar y saborear cada palabra. Diamante comenzó con un informe meteorológico y una solicitud de una gran caja de bolsitas de té Red Label de Sainsbury y una caja de galletas de agua de Carr. Ella leyó eso por encima, impacientemente, deseando poder llegar a las cosas buenas.

Fue tan maravilloso hablar contigo la semana pasada. El sonido de tu vozsiempre me hace sentir nostalgia por esas largas tardes en Oxford, donde nos sentábamos al lado del río (si no recuerdo mal, el sol siempre tenía ese brillo dorado suave, ¿Pero seguro que no puede ser el caso? Porque yo también recuerdo mucha lluvia y a ti regalándome un conjunto de recipientes de Tupperware y hablando sobre los libros que más amábamos. ¿Recuerdas la discusión feroz que teníamos alrededor de Jane Austen, en comparación con las Brontë? Creo que fue la única vez que te he visto realmente enfadada.

"Metete con la señorita Austen y te metes conmigo", me parece que te recuerdo gruñendo. Siempre es soleado en California - o gran parte de la misma. Pero no hay ríos y Serena para sentarse y hablar acerca de literatura, filosofía o cualquier otra cosa que tiene mi imaginación.

Serena tuvo que detenerse allí para suspirar de entusiasmo. Hubo momentos de duda, por supuesto, los hubo, cuando se preocupaba de que estuviera delante suyo y que se estuviera construyendo una espectacular caída cuando Diamante regresara. Pero no podía escribir cosas como esas si él no las sintiera también: la sensación de un tirón en el pecho, como si su corazón estuviese en constante esfuerzo hacia la dirección de Diamante.

El Océano Atlántico será condenado. Me recuerda a todas aquellas largas tardes junto al río, porque mi generación actual de estudiantes universitarios estarían demasiado presionados para nombrar siquiera una novela cualquiera de Miss Austen o la señorita Brontë, por no hablar de descomponerlas. Una de las chicas de mi grupo de tutoría de segundo año interpretó a Lydia Bennet en una gran adaptación de Hollywood de Orgullo y prejuicio ambientada en Nueva York. (De hecho, ¡Puedo escuchar tu ingesta súbita y rápida de aire!) Ella es lo suficientemente agradable, bastante, incluso, si te gusta ese tipo de cosas. Pero también es tan tonta como una caja de piedras y al parecer sus apariciones frecuentes en el campus tienen más que ver con su agente de comercialización, que de ella como una intelectual, mientras que la universidad está contenta con la publicidad que reciben.

También tengo dos modelos en mi clase de primer año, el decano me ha pedido que haga la vista gorda cuando necesitan prórrogas en sus cursos, ya que están modelando bikinis o volando a Nueva York para castings. Si, Oxford parece otra vida.

Serena alejó la carta de ella con horror. ¿Actrices de Hollywood? ¿Modelos? Ella había estado lo suficientemente preocupada de pieles doradas, de las rubias chicas de California, ¿Pero una actriz? ¿Modelos? Se comerían a Diamante con una cuchara. Él tenía rasgos perfectos, patricios, como si acabara de salir a un paseo fuera de un campo de cricket y un elegante, aire abstraído al igual que Hugh Grant. Y Diamante no era un monje. Bueno, él no era un Casanova en absoluto como Darien, pero había tenido un montón de novias en Oxford. Delgadas, pequeñas malas hierbas que cultivaban una elegancia bohemia a través de Topshop y leían un montón de Rilke. Probablemente habría chicas así en la UCLA también, pero se llamarían Tiffany y Brittany y Courtney en lugar de Sophie, Camilla y Tamara.

Diamante había estado en California tres años y, aunque sólo había tenido citas casuales, había tenido relaciones sexuales con al menos quince mujeres. Cinco mujeres al año, en realidad parecía una estimación muy conservadora. Considerando que, en tres años, el único hombre que realmente había tocado a Serena fue Fiore, cuando estaba ayudándola a estirar sus músculos después de hacer ejercicio. Además de un asalto casi sexual con Darien. No había sido lo suficientemente bueno. No iba a ser lo suficientemente buena. Diamante tenía un pasado sexual, mientras que había chicas de dieciséis años, que tenían más experiencia que Serena.

Miró a través de la sala de lectura para ver los visitantes más regulares del Archivo, Nuestra Señora de la Santísima Hankie, oler y sacar el fajo masivo de los tejidos que mantienen siempre en la manga de su chaqueta de punto. Era como mirar a su futuro.

Serena dobló la carta de Diamante y la metió de nuevo en su sobre para que su contenido no la atormentara más. No había tiempo para tergiversar y posponer las cosas y seguir poniéndose y quitándose de un plan vago para trabajar la forma de sacar su manera de coqueteo a la luz. Tenía que hacer algo ahora. Y algo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a un hombre, cualquier hombre...


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 9

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Para el lunes siguiente, Serena aún no había encontrado un hombre pero tenía cinco citas fijadas para esa semana y había desarrollado un terror que revuelve el estómago que había asesinado a su apetito completamente, lo que era un plus inesperado.

Había decido mantener oculta su decisión de tener citas a Michiru porque su hermana estaría alentándola a engancharse con modelos masculinos y forzándola a entrar en ropas que no quería usar. En cambio, se había arrojado a merced de Mina.

En la superficie, no tenían mucho en común. Mina era genial y Serena no. Mina no era genial a la moda vanguardista, como Michiru, pero de la clase de genial despreocupada que solo pedias ser cuando habías pasado tus años de formación viajando por Europa en una caravana VW con tus padres hippies.

Hablaba cinco lenguas, había obtenido honores dobles en Cambridge, aunque solo había comenzado a asistir a una escuela regular el año anterior a obtener sus GCSE, hacía carteras hermosas de seda de antiguos velos y los vendía en Etsy, pero también tocaba el bajo en una banda llamada The Fuck Puppets y podía tomarse un litro de cerveza en once segundos. Serena le había tomado el tiempo.

Quizás era por su loca niñez transitoria, pero había un lado de Mina que era profundamente convencional. Serena a menudo pensaba que ese era el lado de Mina con el que estaba conectada. Exactamente a las cuatro treinta, cada tarde, discutían que iban a cenar esa noche; compartían su amor por las novelas de Georgette Heyer y un odio común por el señor Urawa.

Mina realmente no tenía citas porque había estado saliendo con el mismo chico (ahora un muy calificado Contador Público) desde que tenía quince años, pero tenía muchos amigos que si salían y siempre estaba al teléfono con ellos, compadeciéndose por malas citas y ofreciéndoles buenos consejos sobre las relaciones, así que Serena había esperado hasta que el señor Urawa salió para reunirse con la Junta Directiva el jueves anterior y se escurrió hacia su pequeña oficina trasera. —¿Puedes venir aquí y ver algo? — rogó.

Mina había ido, murmurando, porque pensó que Serena iba a echar un vistazo a oscuras referencias literarias en grandes, diccionarios polvorientos, pero fue enfrentada en cambio al perfil de citas de Serena en 27.

—Necesito que leas esto y me digas si saldrías conmigo —Serena había dicho nerviosamente—. Si fueras un chico.

Se quedó de pie allí, esperando ansiosamente, mientras Mina se sentabay comenzaba a leer. De vez en cuando había un gemido reprimido, o un—:Cristo, Serena, ¿En serio?...

—¿Es tan malo? —preguntó, cuando Mina declaró que había terminado.

—Es peor que malo. Nunca vas a conseguir una cita con este perfil —dijo Mina, convincentemente, porque su apariencia angelical enmascaraba un centro interior de acero. Tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules Wedgwood y un rostro aparentemente recatado que incluso el señor Urawa nunca le dijo que se fuera, aunque llegaba al trabajo la mayoría de los días usando jeans y zapatillas e insistía en que tomarse una hora para el almuerzo era una ofensa a sus derechos civiles—. Necesitas quitar todas las palabras de más de dos silabas.

—¿Todas ellas? Pero "archivista" tiene más de tres silabas.

Mina había mirado a Serena como si ella recién hubiera admitido que era la asesina serial británica más exitosa. —No puedes decir que eres una archivista. Tienes que decir que trabajas en una editorial y ¡Oh Dios mío! "Me gustan las caminatas largas y siempre soñé con visitar la Biblioteca Pública de New York pero no entiendo toda la fascinación con los mochileros. Caminar a través del Hindu Kush sería mi propio noveno circulo personal." ¿En serio?

—¿Qué? ?Qué?

Mina le palmeó el hombro gentilmente. —Realmente ellos no van a entender la referencia a Dante.

—Entonces ¿Debería cambiarla a…?

—"Me gusta viajar y las largas caminatas" —Mina dijo firmemente, los dedos ya posicionándose sobre el teclado—. Esta lista de autores favoritos se tiene que ir también. Ni siquiera yo he escuchado de la mitad de ellos. Cambia "realmente no escucho" a "me gustan diferentes tipos de música", y "un par de kilos extra" por "curvilínea".

—Pero ¿No es eso publicidad falsa? —Serena se había puesto nerviosa cuando Mina comenzó a borrar grandes cantidades de texto.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Todo el mundo miente en estas cosas —le aseguró Mina—. Es una pequeña tarjeta de presentación; no es hasta que te reúnas con ellos que sabrás si tienen potencial.

—¿Cómo voy a reunirme con cualquiera de ellos si están mintiendo y yo estoy mintiendo y no sé si tenemos nada en común? —Serena había intentado codear a Mina para que renunciara al control del teclado pero se rehusaba a moverse.

—Te envían un mensaje, después vas y te reúnes con ellos —dijo, dedos volando sobre las teclas mientras describía la personalidad de Serena como "burbujeante y extrovertida"—. Te conozco, señorita. Pasarás semanas intercambiando mensajes prolijos sobre cine francés y nunca conocerás a ninguno.

—¡No haría eso! —Serena había jadeado sin mucha indignación, porque eso era precisamente lo que haría.

—Honestamente, cariño, mi compañera de piso encuentra a todos sus novios en internet y es todo sobre los números —Mina había dicho—. Cantidad, no calidad. La única manera de eliminar al noventa y nueve por ciento que son fenómenos de la naturaleza, es conocerlos en persona.

A Serena no le habían gustado esas probabilidades. Le gustó incluso menos, cuando Mina había llamado a Ami, la jefa de ofician, por apoyo moral y ambas se pusieron de acuerdo y borraron la foto artística en blanco y negro de perfil que ella había subido. La llevaron de compras durante su hora del almuerzo y la intimidaron para que comprara un sostén push-up y una blusa escotada que realmente no podía pagar, para que pudieran tomarle nuevas fotos con la cámara del teléfono de Ami.

—Tetas y dientes —Mina había continuado cantando mientras Serena enseñaba sus labios en lo que esperaba fuera una simpática y cálida sonrisa.

A pesar de sus serias dudas, el perfil idiotizado y la foto con la táctica del escote condujeron a treinta respuestas la mañana siguiente. Ami y Mina habían recortado a los no contendientes y se quedaron de pie sobre Serena mientras enviaba mensajes azucarados a la lista corta. Ahora, era lunes a la tarde y se estaba alistando para encontrarse con Tom, un ingeniero informático al que le gustaban las artes marciales, el cine asiático y las novelas gráficas.

Serena también tenía una lista de sí y no, de la compañera de piso de Mina.

1- No des tu apellido, número telefónico o dirección electrónica.

2-deja que Mina sepa dónde te reunirás con él y envíale un mensaje cuando estés de camino a casa, así ella sabrá que no has sido drogada con Roofie y secuestrada.

3- No hables de dietas, pérdida de peso o tu loco régimen de gimnasia.

4- Has muchas preguntas e intenta parecer interesada cuando él responda, incluso si es más aburrido que el lodo.

5- Ofrece compartir la cuenta, pero no lo fuerces demasiado.

6- No te entregues. Un beso en la boca es aceptable pero solo usa lengua si una segunda cita ya ha sido acordada.

7- Comprueba todas las salidas en tu entrada, así podrás hacer una rápida escapada mientras él está haciendo pipi.

8- Intenta divertirte un poco.

Serena pensó que nunca había estado tan aterrada mientras caminaba lentamente por High Holborn, para encontrarse con Tom fuera de la estación de metro. Podía sentir gotas de transpiración estallando en su frente, aunque era el Febrero más frío en treinta años, y estaba segura de que cuando abriera la boca, no sería capaz de hablar. Incluso respirar era un calvario.

—Es solo una cita —continuaba diciéndose a sí misma mientras alcanzaba los semáforos frente a la estación y escaneaba la multitud en busca de Tom. Lucía bastante lindo en su foto —un rostro juvenil sonriendo tímidamente al mundo— y su puntuación había sido absolutamente perfecta en los dos mensajes que le había enviado a ella/ pero Serena no podía ver a nadie juvenil y tímido fuera de la estación, solo un flujo de pasajeros esquivando a los desafortunados hombres blandiendo copias gratuitas del "Evening Standard".

De alguna manera, sus pies la llevaron al otro lado del camino para que pudiera estar de pie fuera de la estación y observar ansiosamente al mar de rostros.

—¿Eres tu, Serena? —dijo una voz detrás de ella, y se giró para ver a un envejecido gótico que no era ni juvenil ni tímido, juzgando por la rápida pero exhaustiva mirada que le dio.

Tom estaba más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta que afirmaba tener, y Serena sospechaba que lo más cerca que había estado de las artes marciales y el cine asiático era mirando películas de Kung fu.

Una vez que encontraron una mesa en la esquina en un pub que apestaba a grasa de papas fritas, enojado él le dijo a Serena que no lucía nada como en su foto de perfil, y mientras ella aún estaba pensando, "el muerto se asusta del degollado". Tom comenzó a hablar por horas sobre algo llamado Linux mientras miraba fijo sus pechos hasta que se paró para ir al bar y Serena se deslizó fuera por la puerta lateral sin dudarlo un segundo.

Mientras caminaba por Gray's Inn Road para recoger su bicicleta, Serena se sentía extrañamente eufórica. ¡Lo había hecho! Realmente había salido en una cita. Su primera cita. Y sí, había sido horrible y aterradora, pero nada podía ser tan malo como la primera incursión en lo desconocido. Ahora sabía que esperar —lo menos posible— y quizás en la segunda o tercera cita, quizás incluso tendría la oportunidad de hablar sobre ella misma por unos minutos.

Ahora mismo, Serena no podía esperar a llegar a casa y confesarle todo a Michiru porque estaba comenzando a entender lo que había querido decir la compañera de piso de Mina cuando dijo que el interrogatorio era usualmente más divertido que la misma cita.

El martes tuvo unos tragos tempranos con un Dj, quien dejó bien claro que Serena no tenía un ápice de genial ("¿Nunca has escuchado de David Toop? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!")

El miércoles a la noche fue una cita con un agente inmobiliario. Serena había tenido serias dudas sobre eso incluso cuando Mina había insistido que tenían que existir simpáticos agentes inmobiliarios. Había resultado que David no era uno de ellos. Sus manos habían rozado el bajo de los pechos de Serena cuando galantemente la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, y solo había tenido tiempo de tomar un sorbo de su vino blanco antes de que él preguntara: —¿Vamos a tener relaciones más tarde? Si no es así, entonces esto es una verdadera pérdida de mi tiempo.

Para el jueves, Serena estaba desfalleciendo seriamente y no estaba de humor para su cita con Adrian, pero Melvin había pasado por grandes problemas para fijarla, provocando la ira de Clive, quien pensaba que su personal era su propiedad personal. Con cero entusiasmo, se marchó para encontrarse con Adrian fuera de Foyles en la calle Charing Croos.

Su corazón estaba en algún lugar cerca de sus rodillas, pero cuando Serena vio a Adrian esperando por ella, con una expresión enfurruñada en su bonito rostro, cayó en picada hasta sus tobillos.

—Soy gay —estalló, tan pronto como ella estuvo al alcance del oído.

—¡Oh! Como que ya sabía eso —dijo Serena, y cuando intentó una sonrisa vacilante, Adrian sonrió de regreso. Era realmente muy lindo. No era tan bonito cuando la miró apropiadamente y sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

—¿Serena de Oxford? —cuestionó—. ¡Demonios! ¿Te has hecho una de esas reducciones gástricas?

—Lo hice a la manera antigua —dijo, fallando en quitar el tono engreído—. Dieta, ejercicio, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Aunque es mucho camino para recorrer.

Adrian le dio una mirada evaluadora, como si estuviera por enviarla al mercado. —Luces fabulosa. —Se detuvo y Serena pudo verlo llegar a una decisión—. Vamos por un trago. No te importa si vamos donde hay caramelos para los ojos, ¿No?

Fue la mayor diversión que Serena tuvo en toda la semana. Pasaron una hora muy agradable quejándose sobre el vil, alevoso Clive y como Adrian tuvo que pretender ser heterosexual en el trabajo ya que era la única manera de detener sus lascivos avances.

—Aunque sigue diciéndome que una vez que tenga un pene, nunca volveré atrás. —Le confesó a Serena, quien chilló en horror.

Adrian incluso prometió pensar en amigos heterosexuales, solteros, para salir con ella y la noche llego a su fin cuando el barman con el que Adrian estuvo coqueteando toda la tarde, terminó su turno.

Y el viernes estuvo Edward, sobre el cual Serena tenía un muy buen presentimiento. Le había enviado doce mensajes en los últimos dos días elogiando su intelecto, el estilo de prosa y su belleza, y era un enorme alivio mantener correspondencia con alguien que sabía cómo era el poeta Laureado.

Edward era más bajo de lo que ella esperaba pero, a estas alturas, Serena estaba añadiéndole cinco años a la edad de sus citas y quitándoles cinco centímetros, y él estaba incluso más nervioso que ella, lo que era un lindo cambio. Él estaba sudando copiosamente, una vez que estuvieron sentados en un pequeño pub en Law courts, se balanceaba de lado a lado pero escuchaba intensamente mientras Serena describía su día transcribiendo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Serena, cuando dijo todo lo que había para decir sobre el patrimonio literario de un poeta menor—. ¿Dijiste que eras escritor?

Verdad, Edward había dicho que era escritor, pero su escritura mayormente consistía en post en blog sobre el asesinato de Kennedy. Mientras hablaba, se puso cada vez más agitado hasta que finalmente admitió que hace tres meses había tenido un episodio maniaco y estaba actualmente viviendo con sus padres y trabajando temporalmente en los días que podía salir de la cama.

Al menos había mucho de lo que hablar, pensó Serena, mientras intento guiar la conversación lejos de Virginia Woolf, Sylvia Plath u otras famosas suicidas. Darien, en quien ella estaba intentando fuertemente no pensar, le había preguntado qué aportaría ella a su primera relación, además de una estrategia de salida, pero mientras, pacientemente, respondía las preguntas de Edward bajo un análisis freudiano, Serena se dio cuenta de que si salía con él, quizás sería capaz de tener algunos efectos positivos en su vida. Además, él la estaba mirando con algo parecido a la reverencia mientras ella describía las diferencias entre psicoanálisis y psicoterapia. Nunca nadie la había mirado así antes.

No era tan feo, razonó Serena, mientras Edward caminaba con ella hasta el metro de Tesco para que ella pudiera comprar leche descremada, antes de volver en bicicleta a casa. Ami del trabajo lo llamaría "necesitado de reparaciones" y si se deshiciera de la cola de caballo de pelo lacio y dejara de sudar tanto, podría ser bastante atractivo, y no era como si ella le estuviera dando a Angelina Jolie muchas noches de insomnio. Además, salir con Edward significaría que no tendría que caminar "por el corredor de la muerte" con el corazón golpeando y un sabor metálico en la boca para salir con más posibles citas.

—Entonces, Serena, creo que eres maravillosa. —Edward exhaló, mientras estaban de pie fuera de Tesco—. ¿Crees que querrías verme otra vez?

—Eso sería adorable —dijo Serena decididamente, y se estaba preguntando si ahora que una segunda cita estaba, sería correcto darle su número telefónico a Edward, cuando él alzo la mano para ahuecar su mejilla.

Fue el preludio de un beso que nunca ocurrió, porque un toque de la húmeda mano caliente de Edward en su rostro tuvo a Serena temblando violentamente. Se sintió como si su piel estuviera intentando arrastrarse fuera de sus huesos, porque aunque su cabeza había tomado una razonable, decisión racional y su corazón estaba ambivalente, su cuerpo sentía absolutamente, inequívocamente rechazo.

Ambos pretendieron que no ocurrió. Edward le dio a Serena su número telefónico, ella prometió que llamaría, y aunque tuvo un pequeño momento de vergüenza cuando llegó a casa y descubrió que Edward ya le había enviado tres mensajes para decir que era hermosa y que no podía esperar a verla otra vez, su cuerpo tembló otra vez con la línea, Ten un grandioso fin de semana, cariño. ¿Cómo podías salir con alguien cuando tenías espasmos de disgusto solo porque te había tipiado un cariño casual? No podías.

No hubo citas el sábado, porque Michiru, Ami, Mina y la compañera de piso de Mina, todas habían decretado que cualquiera que fuera a una cita por internet un sábado a la noche era un triste, perdedor desesperado, haciendo a Serena una triste, perdedora desesperada, por asociación. Además, Ami estaba empeñada en arrastrar a Serena a un club de salsa en el Charing Cross Road.

Ami era algo como un enigma para Serena. Estaba en sus cuarenta, había trabajado en los Archivos desde que tenía dieciocho y nunca se había casado, porque había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta cuidando a su madre que tenía esclerosis múltiple. Su madre había muerto hace cinco años y ahora la vida social de Ami, la cual rivalizaba con la de Michiru, se centraba alrededor de encontrar y atrapar a jóvenes hombres de Sudamérica, luego desechándolos unas semanas después cuando se aburría.

Era raro, porque Ami lucía exactamente como una mujer en sus cuarentas que había pasado los mejores años de su vida cuidando a un pariente mayor. Era alta y pechugona con una mirada determinada en su rostro, la cual era muy práctico, cuando el señor Urawa estaba siendo insoportable, y en el trabajo ella prefería trajes a medida y zapatos apropiados.

Pero el sábado a la noche, estaba transformada en una sexy gatita de edad media, en un vestido rojo brillante que mostraba más escote de lo que Serena pensaba era apropiado para una mujer de la edad de Ami. Su tímido cabello había sido convertido en una masa de rizos y estaba usando tacones de plataforma y una sonrisa salvaje. Serena estaba usando un vestido cruzado negro, un cárdigan negro y zapatos planos, aunque Ami la forzó a removerse el cárdigan antes de la lección de salsa.

—Tienes que mostrar un poco de piel —mirando a su propio pecho con satisfacción—, tengo un poco de brillantina corporal en mi bolso. Realmente lleva los ojos a los senos.

Serena no quería los ojos de nadie en sus senos, los que estaban pesados después de una hora de lección de salsa —una experiencia que había confirmado todas sus peores sospechas de que no tenía sentido del ritmo.

Mientras todos iban a la izquierda, ella iba a la derecha, y solo podía mover las caderas de lado a lado, en lugar de girando, haciendo círculos y empujándolas como todos los demás.

—Lo estás haciendo genial. —Ami llamó mientras hacía mambo, pasando a Serena en los brazos de un lavaplatos chileno llamado Esteban quien lucía como un joven Antonio Banderas. Serena había sido dejada para pisarle los dedos de los pies a Jorge, quien era muy dulce sobre eso, pero tan pronto como la lección terminó y los bailarines más experimentados comenzaron a llegar, besó a Serena en la mano, se excusó y se fue.

Después de un par de bailes más, Serena fue dejada al margen —se había corrido la voz de que era una pisa-pies. Estaba aliviada de descansar sus dolorosos pies y lentamente sorber una soda con lima mientras observaba a los trabajadores de oficina de Croydon y a los conductores de mini-taxis de Edmonton se pavoneaban por la pista como si tuvieran sangre Latina fluyendo por sus venas. Todos estaban teniendo un buen momento, porque era sábado a la noche y por unas cortas horas, los juicios y decepciones de la semana pasada eran olvidados. El sábado a la noche era sobre beber y bailar y coquetear y sacudirte, quienquiera que tuvieras que ser de lunes a viernes.

Serena se sentó allí en su negro básico y se preguntó qué estaba mal con ella. Era como si, una vez que los kilos comenzaron a desaparecer, se hubieran llevado el sentido de la diversión con ellos. Había sido feliz yendo a clubes nocturnos con sus amigos cuando estaba en Oxford y podía concentrarse en pasar un buen rato (y ocupándose de los abrigos de todos y los bolsos mientras ellos estaban bailando) porque no tenía que preocuparse por intentar ser atraída. Ahora quería desesperadamente ser atraída, pero aún estaba preocupándose por el divertido tapado de piel estampado de leopardo y el bolso a juego, mientras ella practicaba un energético mambo. Estos eran los pensamientos equivocados para tener a las once y media en un sábado a la noche, sentada en la esquina oscura de un club agitado, mientras los demás giraban y gritaban a su alrededor.

Serena esperó otros cinco minutos para que su sentido de la diversión hiciera hacer sentir su presencia, después fue a encontrar a Ami para decirle que tenía que irse para alcanzar el último metro.

Mientras el metro salía de la estación, Serena tuvo que tensar los músculos de su rostro, en un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar y moler sus molares traseros, porque la mujer sentada frente a ella estaba luciendo bastante preocupada.

Pero, realmente, las costumbres de las citas modernas eran horribles y completamente injustas.

No debería ser sobre números y perfiles de cita cuidadosamente redactados y mensajes diseñados específicamente para vender una versión de ti mismo que no se asemejaba remotamente a la cosa real.

Incluso, las casuales aventuras, sin ataduras deberían ser sobre romance, sobre conectarse con alguien, sobre ojos encontrándose en habitaciones repletas, una sonrisa compartida a través de un club oscuro. Pero, a excepción del pobre, desdichado Edward, no había un solo hombre de los que conoció esa semana que pareciera estar buscando a la chica que hiciera su corazón acelerarse. Solo buscaban una chica que fuera agradable a la vista, con un poco de inteligencia en su lóbulo frontal y que dejara caer sus bragas a cambio de una copa de vino blanco.

Todo lo que Serena necesitaba era un hombre bastante normal para tener una relación bastante normal con él, y solo había conocido a uno de ellos en las últimas semanas.

Serena sacó su teléfono tan pronto como salió de la estación Finsbury Park. Iba a hacerlo aquí y ahora mismo, antes de siquiera comenzar a caminar a casa, porque sabía que en esos quince minutos comenzaría a pensar en todas las razones por las que no debería y después decidiría dormir. Luego, por la mañana, habría salido con un número descomunal de obstáculos y tropiezos que habría precavido y pronosticado, después lo empujaría a la polvorienta esquina de su mente donde ponía todas las cosas con las que no quería lidiar. Esa polvorienta esquina ya estaba a punto de reventar.

Sí, iba a hacerlo ahora, porque aún no había borrado el número de Darien de su teléfono. Como era usual, su subconsciente estaba mucho más adelantado que su regular, torpe conciencia.

Darien respondió en el tercer timbre, lo cual era bueno, porque Serena tenía el sentimiento que se habría acobardado para el quinto. —¿Hola? —dijo con recelo, como si no le gustara tener un número desconocido parpadeando en su pantalla.

—¿Darien? Es Serena —Se giró para así estar acurrucada contra el mapa subterráneo de Londres, justo como había estado esa noche cuando él la besó, y se esforzó para seguir adelante—. ¿Puedes hablar?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? No puedo oírte —grito Darien sobre lo que sonaba como el ruido del desfile de Mardi Gras—. ¡Espera!

Serena esperó, contando silenciosamente en su cabeza mientras hacía un trato consigo misma que colgaría si llegaba a cincuenta.

—Perdón, ¿Quién es? —Darien preguntó cuándo solo había llegado a treinta y siete.

—Es Serena —dijo otra vez—. Disculpa por llamarte tan tarde un sábado a la noche.

—Ah, la noche apenas ha comenzado —Darien arrastró—. Así que ¿Cómo demonios estás?

—Oh, estoy bien. Absolutamente bien. —Serena se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir—. ¡Felicitaciones! Has sido el candidato elegido para la posición de mi novio. —Probablemente no era la manera correcta de continuar—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien también —dijo Darien—. Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?

Solo tienes que construir una oración de unas diez palabras, Serena se dijo a sí misma. —Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría salir en una cita. Conmigo — añadió, en caso de que Darien no tuviera claro ese punto—. Si estás libre. En la próxima semana o algo así.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 10

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Doce horas después, Serena estaba caminando abajo por Crouch hill hacia Crouch End Broadway, porque Darien estaba allí teniendo un desayuno-almuerzo en el Italian Food Hall y ella tenía una invitación abierta para unírsele, después de haberse compadecido de su completa incapacidad para pensar en un horario, un lugar y un día para su cita.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era un hecho, pero no estaba sufriendo un tsunami de terror, como lo había estado antes de sus otras citas. Al menos con Darien sabía qué esperar, lo más que podía, con alguien que era tan voluble como él, y solo era una cita. Ella era una veterana en "solo una cita" para el momento y después de que hubiera sacado eso del camino, podría obtener algunas aceitunas orgánicas de Waitrose y hojear los estantes de la librería Oxfam y la papelería, Serena se dijo a si misma mientras marchaba hacia el Italian Food Hall precisamente a las cinco con doce minutos.

Serena miró a través de la ventana, intentando ver más allá del mostrador de delicatesen, hacia el área de jardín en la parte de atrás. El aire húmedo había untando condensación en la ventana, haciendo difícil mirar, así que Serena no tuvo más opción que entrar y vagar entre las mesas y cabinas hasta que encontrara a Darien —eso, si él realmente aparecía y no solo había estado jugándole una mala broma a ella.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que Serena marchara decididamente hacia la entrada —y después se detuvo. A un lado del edificio había un área de descanso toldada completamente desierta aparte de una solitaria figura, quien levantó la mirada de su periódico y la saludó con la mano.

Serena saludó de regreso y ahora estaba comprometida a ajustarse por el estrecho pasillo entre las mesas vacías, mientras Darien se ponía de pie para poder inclinarse y besarla en la mejilla, cuando Serena alcanzó su lado. Serena golpeó su nariz contra la barbilla de Darien, cuando intentó devolverle el favor, mientras Darien estaba apuntando a su otra mejilla. Siempre olvidaba que Michiru y sus amigos hacían el doble beso y ahora ella estaba nerviosa, mientras se sentaba y armaba un escándalo con sus bolsas.

—Así que, tú y yo en una cita de verdad, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? — dijo Darien ligeramente.

Serena sonrió vagamente, en respuesta, mientras observaba a Darien deslizar su BlackBerry y un iPhone en un bolsillo interior. Era la primera vez que Serena lo veía a la luz del día o lo que pasaba por un tipo turbio de luz del día, y había algo decididamente exótico sobre él. Quizás era la inclinación de sus pómulos o el color miel de su piel. Su cabello era tan oscuro que era casi negro y tenía algún producto en él para intentar matar los rulos. Había olvidado lo apuesto que era; solo sus enrojecidos, ojos hinchados hacían que Serena se sintiera un poco menos intimidada.

Antes de que Darien la atrapara mirándolo, Serena tomó el menú laminado, el cual era difícil de ver cuando estaba usando guantes de lana. Estaba por preguntar por qué estaban sentados afuera, cuando se le ocurrió que quizás Darien no quería que lo vieran con ella en un lugar público abarrotado.

—¿Estás lista para ordenar? —preguntó Darien, y Serena notó que había una camarera a su lado.

Ordenó una tetera e iba a enviar lejos a la camarera con su estómago gruñendo en advertencia. Normalmente nunca hubiera soñado en comer en una cita o frente a nadie que no fuera inmediatamente familia, pero Darien observándola comer huevos revueltos en una tostada de granola no se comparaba con su primer encuentro medio desnudos.

La camarera se fue demasiado rápido para el gusto de Serena, así que allí solo estaba Darien mirándola fijamente y ella no le había dicho una sola palabra desde que se había sentado.

—¿Has tenido una buena semana? —preguntó tímidamente, gravemente consciente de cuán entrecortada y aguda su voz sonó y cómo no quería quitarse su estúpido gorro de lana con las orejeras, porque sabía que tendría un cabello de gorro realmente sorprendente.

Darien asintió. —Ha sido un poco como una pesadilla, si tienes que saber — él espeto—. Intentando finalizar la portada de agosto. Si hay una cosa peor que lidiar con el talento, es lidiar con el agente del talento, manager y el publicista. Pesadilla completa.

Serena asintió en lo que esperó fuera una manera simpática. Había entendido la esencia general de la conversación, Darien había tenido una semana difícil, pero eludía las especificidades. —¿El talento? ¿Es ese el sobrenombre de alguien en la industria del entretenimiento?

—No —Darien dijo lentamente y casi condescendientemente—. Es como describo a una celebridad cuando no puedo decir su nombre porque tuve que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad.

—Oh. Ya veo —Serena sentía como si hubiera sido injustamente castigada por no saber los mecanismos de la industria del entretenimiento, pero por la forma en que Darien hizo una mueca como si las nubes momentáneamente se partieran para permitir pasar a través un fino rayo de luz, sospechaba que él tenía una resaca y decidió no tomarlo como algo personal—. ¿Por qué están trabajando en la portada de Agosto cuando es el comienzo de marzo?

—¿No te ha explicado Michiru sobre los tiempos de entrega? —Serena sacudió la cabeza y Darien gruño dramáticamente—. Bueno, haz que te ponga al corriente la próxima vez que la veas. Es realmente difícil explicar esas cosas a los civiles.

Al menos estaba recogiendo algo de vocabulario de moda en los medios de comunicación. Las celebridades eran llamadas "el talento" y los bajos campesinos como Serena eran conocidos como "civiles".

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo —Serena dijo, flamantemente, cruzando sus brazos porque estaba enfada y congelándose, absolutamente, pero sería condenada si le dejaba saber eso a Darien—. Tonta de mí, pensar que trabajar en una revista de moda era glamoroso.

—Es glamoroso —estalló Darien—. Y Millenium no es una revista de moda. En realidad es un título de estilo de vida de lujo. —Se detuvo mientras la camarera regresó con la tetera para Serena y el expreso triple de Darien—. Gracias, querida. Voy a necesitar otro de estos en unos diez minutos.

Serena se sacó uno de sus guantes con reticencia para poder servirse una taza de té y esperó que Darien preguntara cómo había estado su semana, pero estaba demasiado ocupado bebiéndose su café en un rápido trago.

—Entonces ¿Qué cosas glamorosas has hecho esta semana? —persistió ella y ni siquiera le importaba, pero escuchar la mandíbula de Darien sobre un montón de celebridades insulsas tenía que ser mejor que sentarse allí en un tenso y resentido silencio. No podía creer que él había estado de acuerdo en salir con ella, y había pasado por todos los problemas para realmente presentarse, cuando tenía cero intereses en tener una conversación educada.

—Lo usual. Almuerzos, proyecciones, after-shows… Oh, y fui a la apertura del nuevo restaurante de Jamie Oliver —dijo Darien con un entusiasmo marcadamente mayor del que había mostrado hasta ahora—. Nigella y Sophie ambas están allí, la misma Sophie Dahl. Me retó a robar la sal y la pimienta, pero esa no fue la mejor cosa que paso este fin de semana,

Sonaba bastante espectacular para Serena, quien tenía mucho tiempo para Sophie Dahl y su lucha con su peso, aunque estaba sorprendida de que alentara a Darien a cometer actos de hurto menor. —¿No lo fue?

—Ni siquiera cerca —dijo Darien, descansando sus codos en la mesa y dándole una rápida y perversa sonrisa—. Mi publicista me compró un Mini Couper, aunque Melissa envió el de ella de regreso, porque quería que lo pintaran de rosado y le pusieran un techo corredizo.

—¿Eso sería un auto? —aclaró Serena, porque quería asegurarse de que no era más jerga oscura de los medios.

—Sip. "Penalties and Prada" fue la ficción más vendida el año pasado de Tesco y recién hemos alcanzo el cuarto de millón de copias vendidas —Sonrió para sí mismo—. Claro, eso no incluye las ventas en el extranjero.

—¿Un cuarto de millón? —Hizo eco Serena, y si sonó espantada entonces solo no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Por qué estás arrugando la cara como si estuvieras de pie en dirección del viento de una tubería de aguas residuales?

—Bueno, es grandioso que tengas un auto nuevo y, bueno, al menos quiere decir que las personas están comprando libros, supongo. —Serena se detuvo, pero después no pudo evitar darle rienda a esas indignantes palabras que necesitaban ser dichas en voz alta—. Sin embargo dice que todo está mal en la industria de la publicidad, que un cuarto de millón de personas hayan comprado y leído una novela de sexo y compras que ni siquiera fue escrita por una de esas novias de futbolistas y, aun así, la mayoría de los títulos en la lista del Premio Orange, que es un premio para las mujeres escritoras, no vende ni siquiera diez mil copias. No es justo.

—Bueno, es probablemente porque son una basura y son sobre cuanto apesta ser una mujer oprimida con un burka en Irán o son de esos valiosos libros sobre una joven chica que hace las paces con su creciente sexualidad en un pueblo rural en algún momento en el pasado cuando todo era libretas de racionamiento y nada de televisión. —Darien le criticó de regreso.

Serena se atoró con su té. Realmente se ahogó tanto con él, que tuvo que escupir gotas de este en el mantel de papel. —¿Nómbrame tres libros que estuvieron en la lista para el premio del año pasado? —siseó hacia él y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que Darien respondiera, porque sería una espera malditamente larga—. No puedes. Supongo que ni siquiera puedes nombrar a la ganadora.

—Sí, bueno, ¿Has leído al menos uno de mis libros?

—Quieres decir uno de los libros de Melissa McDonald's, ¿No es así? — Serena lo corrigió.

—Es Melissa Alpha, cariño, lo que sabrías si hubieras leído algo que fue impreso en este siglo.

Serena había leído muchos libros que habían sido escritos en el siglo actual, aunque en el momento estaba en apuros para pensar en uno solo. —Al menos leo libros —se burló, y pensó que quizás había sido la primera vez que se había burlado de alguien, pero, en serio, Darien era la persona más desagradable que jamás había conocido —tan pagado de sí mismo y obsesionado con lo trivial y lo superficial.

—Es, probablemente, porque trabajas en alguna librería antigua polvorienta, llena de lesbianas mayores con sus cardiganes abotonados hasta sus cuellos, mientras leen novelas de Agatha Christie y miran lascivamente tu trasero cuando te piden que alcances libros de los estantes superiores. —Darien anunció ferozmente mientras Serena goteaba té sobre el mantel otra vez.

—Es un archivo literario y no hay nada malo con usar cárdigan —lo gritó, aunque no era ni el lugar ni el momento, pero Serena nunca se sentía vestida adecuadamente sin un cárdigan, y sí, usualmente, lo abotonaba todo porque tendía a sentir frío—. Y no hay nada malo en ser lesbiana, a menos que seas un completo homofóbico.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —jadeó Darien. Ciertamente lucia enojado, aunque sonó como si estuviera aumentando gradualmente la indignación para el efecto cómico—. No soy homofóbico. Casi todos mis amigos hombres son gay y amo a Lady Gaga.

Serena resopló en burla y se hubiera puesto de pie allí mismo, saliendo enfadada hacia Waitrose, y quizás, incluso, jurando bajo su respiración, pero la camarera estaba de regreso con una bandeja cargada.

Fue recompensada con una sonrisa devastadora de Darien, que la hizo batir sus pestañas y empujar sus senos en su rostro mientras colocaba el desayuno inglés completo, una canasta de pasteles y una cafetera frente a él.

Casi un pensamiento tardío, puso abajo el plato de Serena.

—Cariño, eres una salvavidas —dijo Darien, mientras echaba kétchup sobre sus huevos—. Honestamente, sigue malcriándome así y tendremos que hacer oficiales las cosas.

La camarera rió, aunque Darien no intentó sonar sincero, Serena pensó para sí misma, enojada, mientras tiraba de su otro guante para poder comer su tostada y huevos con un cuchillo y tenedor. Había sido educada apropiadamente, a diferencia de Darien, quien estaba untando habas cocidas en un trozo de tostada.

Era difícil mantener el agarre sobre los cubiertos, cuando sus dedos se estaban poniendo azules. —¿Por qué estábamos afuera de todas maneras? — preguntó.

Para su sorpresa, Darien sonrió vagamente y señaló debajo de la mesa. — Traje a mi compañero en caso de que las cosas se pusieran pegajosas, pero no tendría que haberme preocupado, porque las cosas están yendo fantásticamente bien.

—¿Trajiste tu qué? —Serena corrió su silla hacia atrás para poder mirar bajo la mesa. Acurrucado alrededor de la pierna de la silla de Darien, estaba un robusto perro marrón, que lucía como un Rottweiller o un mastín o alguna otra clase de perro diabólico que el Daily Mail siempre estaba intentando prohibir.

Serena le dio al perro, y al arnés que estaba usando, una mirada de desconfianza, pero no tenía que preocuparse. El perro miró hacia arriba, llamó la atención de Serena y después se acurrucó más bajo la silla, con sus patas delanteras sobre sus ojos. Era increíblemente lindo pero también un golpe al ego de Serena.

—No creo que le guste —dijo ella.

—A Keith no le gusta nadie.

—¿El nombre de tu perro es Keith? Ese no es un nombre de perro.

Darien se encogió de hombros. —Es el único nombre al que responde. Intenté con otros nombres nobles y duros como Troy y Cassius, pero él no lo entendía. ¿Realmente tienes mucho frío aquí fuera? Deberías haber dicho algo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. —Estaré bien siempre y cuando caliente mis manos contra la tetera cada un par de minutos —dijo, porque no había mucho más que pudiera decir. Se suponía que ellos tendrían un desayuno-almuerzo, juntos y si Darien había traído a su perro, entonces iban a tener que almorzar al aire libre.

—Es solo que intento pasar mucho tiempo con Keith el fin de semana. Tengo un caminador de perro, pero Keith se queda solo durante la semana y tiene serios problemas de abandono.

—¿Los tiene? —Serena arriesgó otra mirada a Keith, quien aún estaba haciendo la cosa de no veo nada.

—Bueno, él era un perro callejero… —Darien se detuvo—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres escuchar esto?

—Claro que sí. Siempre quise un perrito cuando era pequeña, pero Michiru tenía asma, así que tenía un pez dorado. Los peces dorados son mascotas muy aburridas —añadió Serena, mientras pensaba en todos los peces que tuvo y las muchas veces que había descendido las escaleras en la mañana para encontrar sus hinchados, cuerpos con vientres blancos flotando en la parte superior del agua.

—Yo no tuve ninguna mascota —dijo Darien—. Aunque una vez robé el conejillo de indias de mi amigo y lo lleve a casa, lo que no salió bien con mi mama. Pensó que teníamos ratas.

Serena sonrió y Darien sonrió de regreso y fue un alivio no estar provocándose uno al otro, Serena dejo de juguetear con la azucarera o de pretender de leer el menú o incluso calcular cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de poder marcharse.

—Entonces, me ibas a decir de las raíces de los problemas de abandono de Keith —puntualizó Serena—. ¿No crees que se pondrá paranoico si hablamos de él?

—Paranoia está muy abajo en la lista de desórdenes emocionales, creo que estaremos bien —dijo Darien con una sonrisa, recostándose en su silla—. Así que hace un par de veranos, mi banda ancha andaba floja y tuve que conseguir a un ingeniero…

Serena había terminado sus huevos revueltos y tostada y estaba en su segunda taza de té para el momento en que Darien había finalizado la desgarradora historia de los primeros años de Keith. Había seguido al ingeniero de banda ancha hacia el apartamento de Darien. Darien había asumido que Keith pertenecía al ingeniero y era un poco descarado que llevara a su perro a las llamadas domiciliarias, pero el ingeniero había encontrado a Keith en los escalones y pensó que era el perro de Darien.

—Creo que perteneció a alguien que se fue de vacaciones y no podía permitirse llevarlo a una guardería canina, así que solo lo abandonaron y esperaron que él estuviera ahí cuando regresaran —dijo Darien, alcanzando abajo para palmear a Keith—. Estaba un poco apaleado, como si se hubiera involucrado en muchas peleas, y cuando lo llevé al refugio de animales, descubrieron estas viejas costras y cicatrices como si sus dueños no lo hubieran tratado muy bien.

—¿Así que no lo dejaste en el refugio? —preguntó Serena.

—Oh, sí lo hice —le aseguró Darien—. Pero regrese por él cinco minutos después. Tenía una condición en la piel y se agachaba y ladraba cuando alguien, excepto yo, se le acercaba y no podía verlo siendo adoptado muy ponto, así que lo saqué de allí.

Serena podía sentir su boca convertirse en un puchero. —Aw, pobre Keith —arrulló ella—. Pobre perrito.

Era una voz que otras mujeres reservaban para los bebes y gatitos, pero Serena aún no había visto un bebé que no luciera como un enojado, calvo hombre mayor, y desde que había sido mordida por el gato de su vecina cuando tenía seis y tuvo que recibir una vacuna antitetánica, se había convertido en una amante de perros. Cuando su madre la había acorralado para que fuera a Goddess Workshop para aumentar su autoestima, allí se había dado una gran cantidad de golpes buscando su lugar feliz. Resultó que su lugar feliz era un campo de alegres cachorros de Labrador flotando y, aunque no era una llorona, un conmovedor episodio en particular de "It's me or the Dog" podía hacerla pedazos.

—Keith vive en el regazo del lujo estos días —dijo Darien, agriamente, sus ojos arrugándose, como si estuviera intentando suprimir una sonrisa—. Es un mimado.

Serena sintió que era justo revisar su mala opinión de Darien. No podía ser tan irresponsable y superficial, si realmente se las arreglaba para comprometerse con otro ser vivo, quien obviamente lo adoraba si los ruidos rasposos de debajo de la mesa eran una guía.

—Merece ser mimado —insistió Serena, y después estaba metiendo la cabeza bajo la mesa para poder hablar en esa voz enfermiza otra vez—. Tú necesitas montones de TLC ¿No es así? Si lo mereces.

Keith alzó la cabeza, y justo cuando Serena esperaba que él le mostrara los dientes o se retirara más lejos debajo de la silla de Darien, salió por el otro lado, precavidamente se acercó a ella a su mano extendida y la olisqueó.

—No lo creo —murmuro Darien, cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Él sabe que soy una amiga —dijo Serena, rascando suavemente la palma de su mano contra la cabeza de Keith—. Eres un chico adorable, ¿No es así?

—¿Tienes algunas golosinas de hígado escondidas bajo tu manga?

Serena sacudió su cabeza. —Normalmente no cargo golosinas de hígado en caso de que quizás me cruce con algún perro asustadizo del que quiera ser amiga.

—Keith usualmente odia a los extraños. —Darien frunció el ceño, mientras observaba a Keith hociquear la mano de Serena—. Deberías sentirte muy honrada.

Considerándolo todo, era un buen momento para que su desastrosa cita terminara, Serena decidió mientras jalaba el monedero de su bolso e intentaba llamar la atención de la camarera. —Bueno, esto ha sido, umm… interesante, pero creo…

Darien alcanzó a través de la mesa para colocar su mano sobre la de ella para evitar que abriera su monedero. —Me encargaré de esto —dijo firmemente. Sus dedos estaban sorprendentemente calientes contra su piel helada—. ¡Estas congelándote!

—En verdad, estoy bien —le dijo Serena mientras intentaba no tiritar, pero tenía que ver menos con el frío, que con el pulgar de Darien acariciando el lugar sensible en el interior de su muñeca donde sus venas se cruzaban como líneas de un mapa de tuberías—. De todas formas, realmente debería irme.

—Bueno, antes de que lo hagas, probablemente deberíamos decidir qué vamos a hacer en nuestra próxima cita —dijo Darien—. Hay un desfile y una proyección de una película en el V&A que luce muy bien.

—¿Próxima cita? No estamos saliendo —farfulló Serena—. ¿Por qué pensarías eso siquiera?

—Bueno, técnicamente hemos tenido tres citas ahora, así que creo que estamos teniendo una de esas relaciones de prueba en las que eres tan experta. Y tu sí me llamaste y me pediste salir, ¿Así que por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Qué pensaste que estábamos haciendo?

Era una muy buena pregunta y una que Serena no podía ni siquiera comenzar a responder. —No lo sé. No estoy segura… —Intentó otra vez—.Realmente, ¿Por qué estarías interesado en esa clase de arreglos con alguien como yo? ¿Es mi valor de novedad?

—Algo así, sí —admitió Darien. Él hizo un puchero suavemente—. Puedo decir que no te gusto tanto y eres la única persona que he conocido que no piensa que soy un experto con experiencia añadida. —Invitó a Serena con un guiño indignante—. Al final te será imposible resistirme.

Serena no tenía las agallas para decirle a Darien que probablemente le gustaba mucho más si no salía con esos disparates arrogantes. Obviamente su rostro la delató, porque Darien dejo de sostener su mano para así poder mover un dedo hacia ella en amonestación.

—Ya verás. Es como la vez que todos dijeron que no había manera de que podría tener a Madonna para la portada de Millenium, pero pasé un año cortejando a su publicista y, luego, cuando la entrevista fue acordada, todos dijeron que ella sería muy difícil y tendríamos suerte de tener diez minutos. — Darien sonrió triunfante—. La entrevista duró dos horas y después nos fuimos de fiesta. Si Madonna me ama, entonces tú también lo harás.

Fue la primera y única vez que Serena había sido comparada con Madonna. Se sentía extrañamente insultante. Levantó sus cejas. —Darien, no es que no me gustes, eso es, no me gustas, pero no puedo verte en este tipo de relación.

Darien agitó su mano frente a su rostro como si estuviera aplastando una mosca. —Mira, cortos de estar follando algún fenómeno de circo y subir los videos a YouTube, o lo que sea, lo he hecho. Al menos dos veces. Tener una relación y ni siquiera una sexual es demasiado correcto, es prácticamente perverso.

Ahora Serena estaba definitivamente insultada. —Bueno, estoy feliz de estar de servicio —espetó.

—Ahora no te pongas toda malhumorada. —Darien agitó su dedo otra vez—. Seamos realistas, soy la mejor oferta que tendrás cuando se refiere a novios de prueba. Al menos no soy un agente inmobiliario y no tengo ninguna tendencia suicida. Por cierto, tu hermana realmente necesita recordar que su voz llega de un lado a otro de la oficina.

Iba a asesinar a Michiru. —Entonces, tuve un par de malas citas, pero solo tengo que seguir aplicándome a mí misma y estaré destinada a tener una buena cita eventualmente —dijo Serena, a la defensiva.

—¿Aplicándote a ti misma? Ir a citas no debería ser un calvario. —Darien presionó sus libros—. Tienes veinticinco, ¿Correcto? Eres la mayor de veinticinco que jamás he conocido.

—No puedo evitar ser Madura para mi edad. —Aunque Serena prefería pensar que solo tenía un alma muy antigua—. Quizás debería haber pasado unos años emborrachándome y teniendo sexo sin significado, pero no lo hice.

—Mira, ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que este Billy Bloke es tu verdadero amor? —Preguntó Darien, como si toda la idea de Diamante y de tener siquiera un amor verdadero no fuera para ser tomada en serio.

Serena inmediatamente se erizó. —Su nombre es Diamante —le recordó fríamente a Darien—. Y sí, sí, él lo es, y no tienes que ser tan sarcástico sobre eso.

Darien se encogió de hombros. —Solo estoy diciendo que antes de que sientes cabeza con Diamante, o cualquiera que sea su nombre, deberías divertirte un poco, y yo soy un dios divirtiéndome. —Darien estaba realmente hablando en serio, aunque era la cosa más ridícula que Serena hubiera escuchado jamás a alguien decir. De nuevo, todo el punto de todas esas atroces primeras citas había sido inyectarle un poco de diversión y romance a su vida, y ambas, la diversión y el romance, habían estado escaseando gravemente. A veces, Serena pensaba que la diversión debería venir con señalización de balas, un plan de acción y diagramas a mano.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, supongo que puedo tener algo de diversión. —Serena dijo alegremente. Alegremente era a lo que ella estaba apuntando, pero la ejecución fue más sombría que determinada, cuando algo muy importante se le ocurrió—. Pero necesito que prometas que definitivamente no tendremos sexo.

—Nada de sexo a menos que me ruegues por él. —Darien sonrió ante la acida mirada en el rostro de Serena—. Y no usaré lengua cuando nos estemos besando. A menos que tú lo hagas primero.

Había demasiadas cosas objetables acerca de esa afirmación que Serena ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, pero mientras estaban estableciendo algunas reglas… —No creo que debamos ir de la mano tampoco —espetó.

—¿No lo crees? —Preguntó Darien ligeramente.

—Bueno, es solo que necesitamos alguna clase de recordatorio de que esto es una relación de prueba y no una propiamente dicha. Entonces, si por algún milagro, nos estuviéramos llevando realmente bien y yo sostuviera tu mano, tendría que detenerme y recordar que no nos tomamos las manos, porque no somos una pareja. —Serena balbuceó, mientras Darien solo se quedó sentado allí y la miraba como si estuviera teniendo un ataque psicótico—. ¿No lo ves? No tomarnos de la mano sería como una palabra de seguridad.

—¿Qué sabes de palabras de seguridad? —Darien arrastró muy lento, y antes de que Serena pudiera ofenderse, porque ser inexperta no significaba que estuviera completamente desinformada, él se encogió de hombros otra vez y dijo—: Bien. Nada de sexo. No tomarnos de las manos y tomaremos las cosas entre el sexo y tomarnos de la mano bajo consideración, ¿Está bien?

Serena asintió. —¿Deberíamos tomar esto una cita a la vez?

Darien la miró con la expresión en blanco. —Supongo que eso funcionará. —De pronto él puso su cabeza entre las manos y bostezó—. Lo siento, no sé dónde está María con mi siguiente expreso. Aún no he ido a la cama y creo que mi segundo impulso acaba de pararse e irse.

Era hora de tomar un poco de control de regreso. Serena metió su monedero de regreso a su cartera y se puso de pie. —Bueno, estoy contenta de que aclaramos todo eso —dijo oficiosamente—. Usualmente puedo en las tardes de lunes, jueves y viernes así que, um… te llamaré.

—O yo te llamo a ti —ofreció Darien, pero su voz era tan tranquila y sus párpados estaban cayendo, como si no descansar su cabeza en la mesa estuviera sacándole toda su energía y fuera a caer dormido allí mismo.

—Correcto, bueno, me alegra que eso esté arreglado entonces. —Antes de que pudiera ser una despedida dolorosamente larga, Serena se agachó para acariciar a Keith, sonrió firmemente a Darien y caminó lejos.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 11

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sere había imaginado que las citas serían noche tras noche en el bar, teniendo conversaciones forzadas, mientras escuchaban las historias de otros que se encontraban atrás, pero no era así en absoluto. O las citas con Darien no eran así.

Darien tenía un calendario social tan completo y variado que sus citas se duplicaron por los eventos de trabajo que él simplemente debía atender. En el transcurso de tres semanas, había llevado a Serena a una carrera de perros para el lanzamiento del álbum de una banda, en la que todos tenían peinados MopTop y acentos Mockney.

Habían estado en la ostentosa primera noche de la fiesta de una exposición fotográfica en el V&A, con camareros que pasaban constantemente llevando bandejas cargadas de champagne y canapés.

Habían estado en la apertura de una tienda, que había ofrecido bailarines burlescos, un mago y una bolsa de regalos repleto de cosméticos de primera calidad, vales de spa y un par de pijamas de cachemira, que Serena le regaló a una agradecida Mina. Hubo premier de películas, fiestas de cócteles y conciertos de bandas en vivo y Serena fue a cada una acompañada de Darien y no menos de veinte de sus amigos más cercanos.

Nunca se había sentido tan sobrepasada en este nuevo y extraño mundo de los eventos de prensa y las post-fiestas y la fiesta después de la post- fiesta y aunque difícilmente pudiera admitírselo a sí misma, había encontrado alivio en el hecho de que Darien mantuviera su brazo suavemente alrededor de sus hombros la mayor parte del tiempo. Primero iban a recorrer la habitación; lo que por lo general les tomaba alrededor de una hora para poder hacer el circuito completo, debido a que apenas daban el primer paso se topaban con algún conocido de Darien y había un aluvión de besos al aire, abrazos y cumplidos sin aliento.

No había ninguna razón terrenal para que los publicistas o periodistas, modelos, actrices o estrellas de reality shows, hicieran algo más que sonreír vagamente en dirección a Serena, excepto que Darien la tomara del brazo para llevarla hacia adelante, desde donde ella se escondía detrás de él, para decir:

—Ésta es mi gran amiga, Serena. —Entonces continuaba la presentación agregando—: Serena justamente me decía que estaba pensando en tomar clases de burlesque —O decía—: Ayúdame aquí. Serena insiste en que la película estaba solo por debajo de Tarantino.

Cuando, por lo general, ella no estaba diciendo tal cosa, pero eso hacía que la conversación comenzara; una conversación de la cual era parte, lo que era una novedad después de todos esos años de estar sentada en una esquina, mientras sus más delgadas, bonitas y menos tímidas amigas estaban charlando y tomando unas copas compradas para ellas.

Después de recorrer la habitación, se sentarían y en cinco minutos se encontrarían rodeados por todos lados y Serena se sentaría allí con el confortable peso del brazo de Darien todavía a su alrededor y sonreiría, asentiría y murmuraría:

—¿En serio? Bueno nunca lo supe. —Mientras la conversación giraba alrededor de ella. No importaba, en realidad, que nunca participara o que no conocía a las personas que hablaban, porque ninguno realmente estaba escuchando a alguien más. Era una competencia para ver quién hablaba más alto, para ver quién decía las cosas más impactantes, jactarse de sus últimos trabajos, promociones y, en el centro de todo ello, el sol alrededor del cual todos giraban como satélites, era Darien.

El encanto de Darien era tan evidente para el rostro de uno, como una mezcla evidente de coqueteo y adulación con sutiles matices en los que Serena no había reparado antes. Que solo por bajar su voz y mirar a alguien con fijeza, sin parpadear, Darien parecía ejercer algún tipo de sometimiento sexual sobre las personas —hombres o mujeres; homosexuales o heterosexuales eso no importaba— luego, los tocaba, atrapaba un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja, colocaba un dedo en la tira de un vestido que había resbalado de un hombro bronceado y lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar y, de repente, tenía una víctima voluntaria más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerlo.

Serena vio a un chico (aunque realmente deseó no haberlo hecho) de esos modelos de Michiru, bajarse sus pantalones para mostrarle a todo el mundo los resultados de su depilación con cera. Después Darien había dicho arrastrando las palabras. —No puedo creer que tuvieras las pelotas para hacerlo, no cuando lloraste como un bebé cuando te hiciste un diminuto tatuaje.

Todo lo que Serena podía hacer era permanecer en guardia, lista para correr, gritando en la noche, en caso de que Darien dirigiera toda la fuerza de su atención hacia ella. Pero, más allá del brazo rodeando su hombro y las caricias constantes, él había decidido usar su poder en un bien mayor para ella.

En el momento en que Serena finalmente notó eso, fue justo cuando comenzó a divertirse, iban alrededor de dos semanas en su relación panqueque. Estuvieron presentes en el lanzamiento de una aplicación para iPhone (un concepto que Serena tenía dificultad para procesar) y había pasado los últimos diez minutos hablando con una actriz que Serena vagamente reconoció de una dramatización de la BBC de The Mill on the Floss. Ella era la cara oficial de la aplicación (de nuevo Serena estaba teniendo inmensas dificultades para entender cómo un dispositivo en un iPhone podría tener un rostro oficial) y estaba desesperada por ser fotografiada para Millenium. Sabía esto porque la otra mujer que estaba con ella lo mencionaba cada vez que abría la boca.

—Estoy para un papel en la nueva película de Sam Mendes, y realmente me ayudaría, Maxie. —Hizo un puchero. Se veía incluso más hermosa con este gesto que cuando echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y reía a cada una de las cosas que Darien decía—. Y si necesitas un ángulo de la moda, un amigo y yo estamos pensando en empezar una pequeña línea de accesorios.

—Bueno, me encantaría pero estamos trabajando sobre el tema Agosto, así que probablemente no sería de mucha ayuda con Sam. — Darien reflexionó, sin hacer más que acariciarla—. No me malinterpretes, eres hermosa, pero necesito a alguien un poco más que hermosa para convencer a mi Editor.

La mujer se humedeció los labios y miró de manera significativa a Darien. —Estaría muy agradecida.

—Ah, eso es lo que todas dicen. —Darien tiró suavemente de un mechón del cabello de Serena—. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Serena miró dudosamente a Darien, ¿Qué sabía ella acerca de sus criterios para elegir celebridades para las sesiones fotográficas de Millenium? Especialmente actrices que no pensaban que hubiera algo moralmente incorrecto en ir tras un hombre que estaba abrazando a otra mujer. —Me gustaste en The Mill on the Floss —dijo diplomáticamente—, pero no entiendo todo este asunto de las aplicaciones electrónicas, cómo funcionan y cómo van a ponerlo en práctica en un iPhone.

—¿No tienes un iPhone? —susurró la actriz, con los ojos abiertos en consternación—. Oh Dios mío. Espera aquí.

—¿Voy a ser expulsada por no tener un iPhone? —le preguntó Serena a Darien, que miró hacia el techo y suspiró porque sabía que no estaba bromeando.

Pero la actriz regresó en dos minutos con un publicista que le regaló a Serena una caja dorada con una gran ceremonia, y cuando ella miró dentro, había un negro y brillante iPhone. —Con la aplicación ya preinstalada en él.

Serena apenas había balbuceado su agradecimiento antes de que la actriz se girara a Darien. —¿Entonces?

Darien la hizo esperar por unos veinte segundos. —Bien, supongo que veré lo que puedo hacer.

Fue entonces cuando Serena entendió que su encanto y sus conexiones eran moneda corriente para Darien —él no podía tener uno sin el otro. Luego tuvo otra revelación sorprendente: Darien era su moneda corriente. No importaba que sus trajes de fiesta consistieran en una variedad de vestidos negros, sin forma, que eran sólo un poco demasiado grandes para ella, pero no tan grandes para que Serena sintiera que se mereciera comprar algo de ropa, o que tuviera una falta completa de capacidad de conversación. Tenía a Darien.

Después de eso, Serena dejó de estar aterrada y comenzó a divertirse. Era como encontrarse en medio de una novela de Evelyn Waugh, pero situada en el Londres del siglo XXI, donde toda la crema y la nata habrían difundido que Serena era un encanto y su nueva mejor amiga solo por conseguirle a alguien tapones o dejar que uno de los compañeros de Darien tuviera el último de los condones de la bolsa de regalos, porque, ciertamente, ella no iba a necesitarlos. Y todos regresaban de sus frecuentes viajes al baño con una dura y brillante mirada en sus ojos y charlaban más fuertes y más animados. Al principio, Serena pensó que las constantes idas al baño eran por todas las bebidas gratis que consumían, hasta que ella esperaba en la fila del baño de chicas con una de sus nuevas mejores amigas que le preguntó si quería una línea para drogarse.

—¿Una línea de qué? —Serena preguntó sin pensar, porque tenía tan poca experiencia en este campo que nunca había esperado conocer a alguien que se relacionara con las drogas, y mucho menos que se las ofreciera.

—Mierda, lo siento—dijo la chica—. Darien dijo algo sobre que estuviste en rehabilitación por años. Dios, eso debe apestar.

—Fue muy pesado —acordó Serena y no podía ni siquiera evocar la más pequeña ráfaga de indignación por la manera en que Darien había explicado sus hábitos abstemios sin que éstos avergonzaran a cualquiera de ellos.

Los amigos de Darien pensaban que tenía un pasado interesante y Darien no sufrió la ignominia de tener una novia que solo bebía una copa de vino blanco antes de cambiarlo por una limonada. Era ganar/ganar.

Sobre la medianoche, Serena siempre se marchaba y Darien siempre se ofrecía a pagar un taxi, antes de caminar con ella a la estación del metro. —¿Todavía estás divirtiéndote? —preguntó.

Serena alabaría la bolsa de obsequios o los canapés o al actor con el que había hablado quien había hecho una temporada con la Royal Shakespeare Company y Darien negaría con la cabeza y suspiraría.

—Si piensas que eso es divertido, entonces no te estás divirtiendo todavía —dijo antes de continuar con la siguiente pregunta—. Pero ahora tienes que admitir que soy la persona más encantadora y simpática que hayas conocido ¿Lo soy, cierto?

—Estoy comenzando a creerlo —diría Serena, lo que era cierto hasta que él abría su boca y las típicas insinuaciones zalameras salieran.

En las últimas tres semanas, ella lo había visto más de diez veces y no lo conocía mucho más que cuando empezaron a salir. No sabía dónde creció (aunque tenía un ligero acento del Norte) o qué lo asustaba. No sabía dónde se quedaba en Europa o sus pensamientos sobre el Fair Trade. Todo lo que ella conocía de Darien era casi nada.

—Te ves preciosa, estamos en la lista cariño, Querida, Encanto, Vayamos a la Post-Fiesta y por supuesto, ¿Todavía te estás divirtiendo? —Eso no era suficiente para forjar una amistad, mucho menos una relación a largo plazo.

Pero Serena difícilmente podría decirle eso a Darien. Entonces él suspiraría otra vez, luego le habría dado un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios, diciendo que escribiría "los detalles de nuestra divertidísima próxima cita" y regresaría a la fiesta para encontrar una chica con quien pasar el resto de la noche.

Serena se preguntaba a menudo qué pasaría si de repente declarara que se había divertido con una D mayúscula y que Darien era su nuevo mejor amigo.

Decidió que su relación panqueque podría llegar a su final rápidamente, porque ya no sería un reto, o bien, que Darien pasaría a la siguiente fase de su plan, el cual consistía en Serena rogándole que la tomara, porque estaba desesperada por conocer la sensación de su cuerpo caliente, apretado contra su piel desnuda. Lo que nunca, jamás, iba a suceder.

Considerándolo todo, salir con Darien iba mejor de lo que Serena había esperado hasta la noche que peleó con Michiru. Era jueves por la noche y habían asistido al lanzamiento de una campaña publicitaria de... bueno, no estaba segura, pero entendió que era algo relacionado con una línea de ropa de la calle principal y algunos nuevos diseñadores en ascenso. Ella estaba sentada en otra área VIP, sobre otro sofá de terciopelo rojo.

Darien había desaparecido, momentáneamente, para descubrir por qué las bebidas gratis no estaban fluyendo como agua del grifo y Serena había encontrado en realidad alguien interesante con quien hablar —un hombre de mediana edad— que edita la sección de estilo de vida de un periódico del domingo y había conocido a Darien desde que tenía dieciséis años, cuando había venido a Londres desde Manchester por una experiencia de dos semanas de trabajo en una revista para adolescentes.

Souichi había sido el editor de la revista para adolescentes y no había pensado mucho de Darien cuando llegó recién salido del tren y lleno de entusiasmo juvenil. —Se puso en el camino de todo el mundo —recordó—. Y si había modelos que venían por un casting, él enrojecía y dejaba escapar una risilla tonta.

—¿En serio? —Serena estaba aferrándose a cada palabra.

—No podía esperar para que comenzaran sus dos semanas —dijo Souichi —. Luego llegó el fatídico día en que el Editor de Funciones fue fulminado por un sándwich de camarones poco fiables, minutos antes de que se debiera hacer una entrevista con este grupo de chicos terribles… ¿Cómo se llamaban? No importa. De todas formas, Darien se acercó al plató y consiguió una confesión del cantante líder que se estaba follando a todas y cada una de las bailarinas del show cuando no se estaba dando cinco pastillas de éxtasis por noche.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y después que pasó?

—Bueno, le dieron a Darien un empleo en el lugar, obviamente. —Souichi sonrió débilmente—. Y una leyenda nació. Incluso le di su propia columna de chismes, a la que llamamos Mad Darien. Lo gracioso fue que, tan pronto como su contrato fue firmado, no había más caras enrojecidas con sonrisitas tontas.

Serena estaba prácticamente sentada en el regazo de Souichi ahora. — ¿Crees que Darien podría haber manipulado el sándwich de camarones?

—Bueno, yo no apostaría mi dinero, pero…

Serena no llegó a oír las teorías de Souichi sobre el sándwich de camarones de apariencia dudosa, porque de repente fue jalada fuera de su asiento por una mano fuerte y determinada que pertenecía a su furiosa hermana pequeña.

—Sere, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —demandó, empujando a Serena a través de la sala hacia un rincón apartado—. ¿Por qué estabas molestando a Souichi Tomoe? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No estaba molestándolo —Serena aseguró enojada—. Estábamos teniendo una charla agradable sobre la oportunidad en Radio Four esta semana y después hablamos de Darien.

Pensó que era un forma bastante hábil de conducir la inevitable conversación que iban a tener, pero Michiru estalló de nuevo. —¿Por qué estaban hablando de Darien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la sala VIP tan acogedora cuando Diana y yo tuvimos que esperar una hora para entrar, porque la engreída chica de la entrada no entendía la letra de la otra chica engreída de la entrada?

—Lo siento por eso —dijo Serena con dulzura, pero el rostro de Michiru estaba todo arrugado y con una expresión insondable—. Y estábamos hablando de Darien, porque bueno, eh... yo estoy aquí con él. Con Darien. Nos hemos estado viendo un poco el uno al otro.

—¡Darien! DARIEN! Oh, Dios mío, ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No jures. —Serena advirtió, a pesar de que eso llevaría a Michiru a la furia defensiva.

—¿Porqué? ¿Por qué estás saliendo con él? ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Exigió Michiru, su cara volviéndose tan colorada y Serena tuvo que tomar las manos de Michiru y acariciarlas suavemente porque eso siempre la calmaba, mientras improvisó una historia acerca de toparse con Darien en Tesco's y salir a tomar una copa con él y como una cosa llevó a la otra.

—No sabes cómo es él —dijo Michiru, misteriosamente, cuando Serena terminó su historia—. Hubo esto, una vez, en la cobertura de un lanzamiento, la actriz fue despedida, entonces Darien se la llevó al baño y estuvieron ahí alrededor de una hora y cuando ella salió era toda una hipócrita cortesía entre ambos y se mantuvo a tientas con él, incluso cuando... '

—¡No quiero oírlo! —dijo tajantemente Serena—. Sé que Darien tiene un pasado pero nosotros no vamos tan en serio. Es solo una relación de prueba. Es como fingir salir para estar lista cuando esté en una relación.

—Para que conste, Sere, siempre he pensado que era una idea tonta, pero nunca dije nada, porque estaba segura de que no tendrías las agallas para llevarla a cabo.

—Bueno, eso no es justo.

—¿Y ahora estas fingiendo salir con Darien? ¿Estás jodidamente loca? ¿Y qué hay de los otros chicos con los que salías? Tendencias Suicidas no parecía tan malo —dijo Michiru, empujando a Serena contra la pared para colocar una mano a cada lado de su cabeza—. Tu problema es que eres demasiado quisquillosa. Fácilmente podrías haberle dado a alguno de esos chicos otra oportunidad, porque ciertamente, Darien va a romper tu corazón usándote solo para pasar el rato. Eso es lo que él hace.

—Él no va a romper mi corazón —Le dijo Serena, empujando el agarre de Michiru lejos—. Mi corazón le pertenece a Diamante por lo que no hay manera en que Darien pueda tener algún efecto sobre mí. Y, francamente, éste es el por qué no te lo conté. No es de tu incumbencia, así que para de decir cosas acerca de las que no sabes nada.

Michiru quitó sus brazos y golpeó una parte más alejada de la pared con muy mal humor. —¡Si sigues viendo a ese… a ese pervertido, entonces le diré a Mamá!

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, porque hay cosas que podría decirle a Mamá acerca de ti que harían que su cerebro saliera por sus orejas. —Le espetó Serena, incluso cuando parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a alejarse.

—¿Ah sí, cómo qué?

—Como que tu y Lita fuman marihuana y sales y te embriagas todo el tiempo, y eso que todavía no llego al tema de tu vida sexual, ya que tomaría por lo menos una semana para calmar a mamá de los detalles morbosos. —Serena había sido lo suficientemente lista para empezar a recordarle algunos de esos detalles a Michiru por si ella los había olvidado, como por ejemplo la vez que ella sacó a un tipo con el que se acostó y se había despertado a la mañana siguiente encontrando a su madre furiosa amenazando con llamar a la policía porque una extraña mujer había seducido a su hijo de solo quince años de edad. Pero fue interrumpida por una tos justo a tiempo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Darien de pie allí.

—Continúa, cariño —dijo él a la ligera—. Tuve todo tipo de horribles visiones de alguien poniendo Roofies en tu soda de limón. Regreso a la mesa, porque Souichi quiere decirte en términos poco claros que no he hecho nada con los sándwiches de camarones.

—Haces algo para lastimar a mi hermana y no me importa que tan en la cima de la fama estés, te mataré —gruñó Michiru, colocándose de puntillas para estar a la altura de Darien—. Lo juro.

—¡Michiru! Puedo cuidarme sola —le dijo furiosamente Serena, mientras trataba de arrastrarla lejos, pero Darien sólo sonrió y besó la frente arrugada de Michiru

—Te prometo que cuando tu hermana haya acabado de romper mi corazón, tú puedes tener lo que queda de mí —dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Michiru resopló y Serena podía verla, abriendo su boca para soltar un poco de veneno, lo cual nunca sucedió, porque los dedos de Darien se deslizaron a través de las costillas y se echó a reír en su lugar.

—No hagas eso —dijo, luchando en vano para liberarse—. Sabes que soy cosquillosa.

Darien le tendió la otra mano a Serena.

—Vamos, Serena. A mi representante le encantará que tenga una hermana Tsukino en cada brazo.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que convertirse en la otra rebanada de pan en un sándwich de Darien. Sonrió débilmente a Michiru, que se aprovechó del hecho de que Darien estaba siendo recibido por alguien del otro lado de la habitación y siseó a Serena: —Tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar de esto.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Hola chicas disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero como he dicho cuando he actualizado Sweet, ando complicada de tiempo, además de que me han surgido unos problemitas, además de otras cuestiones, por las cuales inclusive estaba indecisa de seguir actualizando...**

**Pero he decidido que me gusta leer y compartirlo con ustedes con los personajes que nos gustan y de los cuales somos fans. A todas les doy muchas gracias por seguir mis adaptaciones, mi historia prometo pronto actualizarla, y a las que me dieron animo de seguirlas les doy doblemente gracias!**

**Saludos Beshitos. ;-)**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 12

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Michiru seguía molesta dos días después.

—No puedo creer que vayas a salir un sábado por la noche —

gimió en posición fetal sobre la cama de Serena. No solo estaba

de mal humor por sus cólicos menstruales, también se quejaba

por perder a Lita, quien había decidido salir con el diseñador grafico con quien

dormía desde los últimos cinco sabados consecutivos—. Todo el mundo

tiene algo que hacer esta noche, menos yo.

—Tienes algo que hacer —señaló Serena mientras colocaba rímel en sus

pestañas—. Dijiste que ibas a una reunión en Soho, luego Diana te llevaría a un

bar karaoke y aunque tuvieras cólicos después de eso, te irás a otra fiesta.

Michiru fulminó la espalda de Serena. —Quise decir que todo el mundo

saldría con sus novios, excepto yo. ¡Incluso tu!

—Sabes que estarás bien una vez que te reúnas con tus amigos y tengas

un par de copas en el cuerpo —murmuró Serena, mientras hábilmente recogía su

cabello en un moño y comenzaba a colocar las horquillas.

—Deja algunos mechones sueltos, así no te verás tan virginal —ordenó

Michiru desde su posición fetal—. A menos que tengas algo que decirme.

—Si estuviera haciendo algo con Darien, lo cual no lo hago y nunca pasará,

incluso si ocurriera, entonces serías la última persona a la que se lo diría.

En realidad, serías la cuarta última. —modificó Serena.

—¿Después de mamá, papá y Sammy? ¡Muchas gracias! —Michiru le dio a

Serena una mirada seria—. Estás haciendo algo con él, lo sé. Estás usando

Una falda hasta la rodilla. No debajo de la rodilla, pero justo en la rodilla, y puedo

ver un poco de escote. Conozco las señales.

Serena se regresó hacia el espejo para una última mirada crítica. Se veía

tan estúpidamente aburrida con un vestido negro y sin forma que decidió

expandir sus gustos y usar una falda floja con bordados de flores en el dobladillo

y un abrigo negro sobre una camisa de encaje. En un momento, a Serena se le

ocurrió usar las medias rojas que su madre le había comprado, pero luego

recordó que sus piernas parecían tan grandes como las de un hombre, así que

decidió usar unas medias negras y opacas.

—Pero me veo bien, ¿No? No me veo… mayor, o muy vieja.

—Te ves hermosa —insistió Michiru acaloradamente—. No sabes la suerte

que tienes de tener una cintura. Yo parezco una jodida caña de pescar.

—¡No es cierto!

—Bueno, no pareces muy mayor. En absoluto. —Michiru parecía a punto de

llorar y estaba más pálida de lo normal, lo cual era una señal segura de que su

periodo tardaría al menos un día más en desaparecer.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? —preguntó Serena gentilmente.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí un sábado por la noche! —Michiru sonó casi

al borde de las lágrimas mientras se retorcía en la cama—. Mírame, puedo

levantarme. Caminaré a la estación contigo, pero si te pones zapatos en lugar

de zapatillas voy a golpearte.

Caminaron de la mano por Stroud Green Road, Michiru arrastrando sus pies

en cada paso que daba. —Sabes, no hay nada serio entre Darien y yo,

Seels. Estoy enamorada de Diamante y Darien piensa que soy una

distracción divertida. Soy un juego para él —dijo Serena cuidadosamente.

—A Darien le encanta jugar —replicó Michiru—. Sé que todos bromeamos sobre

que es un mujeriego y eso, pero es muy difícil resistirte cuando usa su encanto.

—Pero yo puedo ver lo que hay a través de ese encanto. Por favor, dame

algo de crédito por mi sentido común. —Serena puso una mano sobre el brazo

de Michiru mientras seguía a su lado—. Sé que en un par de semanas, Darien estará

tan aburrido que muy dulce y suavemente me botará, y está bien. No tenemos

nada en común, y aunque pensé que quizás él podría tener profundidades

ocultas, ahora no estoy segura.

—Entonces, termina con él ahora mismo en vez de dejarte arrastrar a

todas partes —exigió Michiru—. Tú odias las fiestas. —Hizo una pausa y miró a

Serena con perspicacia—. Lo extraño es que el jueves no parecía que estuvieras

sufriendo una agonía. Antes de comenzar a gritarte, parecías estar

divirtiéndote. Quiero decir, ¿Qué hay con eso?

—No lo entenderías —murmuró Serena, comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

—Inténtalo.

—¿Recuerdas a Seiya Kou de la escuela? —preguntó Serena, aunque

era una pregunta retórica, todo el mundo había conocido y amado a Seiya

Kou. Incluso a pesar de que el hermano mayor de Serena y Michiru había sido

considerado como un rompecorazones, comparado con Seiya y sus

soñadores ojos azules, su sonrisa pícara y la forma adorable en que sostenía su

cigarro entre su pulgar e índice, Sammy podría muy bien haber sido

Quasimodo. Cuando Serena tenía catorce, una chica un año mayor trató de

cortarse las venas con una navaja de afeitar, porque Seiya la había "botado"

después de dos citas.

Michiru suspiró con entusiasmo. —Seiya Kou. Besé su foto del anuario

todas las noches durando un año antes de superarlo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Serena había escuchado que estaba en prisión por robo, pero ese no era el

tema. —Bueno, ¿Recuerdas esas dos semanas cuando el Sr. Kent hizo que

Seiya y yo trabajáramos juntos en un proyecto de inglés?

—No fue un trabajo en conjunto, tú hiciste todo.

—Y por dos semanas todos me molestaban o se burlaban de mí o me

ponían feos apodos sólo porque Seiya se detuvo a hablarme en la escuela —

dijo Serena, con un poco de ardor en los ojos, incluso a pesar de que Seiya solo

había querido saber si Serena había dominado el arte de copiar su letra.

—Dios, ¿Yo también lo hice? Estaba tan celosa y él nunca volvió a nuestra

casa —dijo Michiru con amargura, como si todavía estuviera enfadada por eso—.

Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo y Darien y las fiestas?

—Bueno, mamá siempre me obligó a ir a esos terribles bailes escolares sin

importar lo mucho que lloraba o fingía tener meningitis bacteriana y pasé todo

el tiempo en el baile ocultándome en los baños de Hotaru y sus amigas

hasta que llegara la hora de que papá me recogiera. —Serena tragó saliva,

porque incluso después de todo este tiempo aún le dolía recordar esos

momentos—. Me sentaba allí durante horas e imaginaba lo que sería entrar en

el baile con Seiya y cómo todo el mundo pensaría que yo era genial y

vendrían a hablarme y querrían ser mis amigos. Cuando voy a una fiesta con

Darien, es todo lo que siempre quise cuando estaba en la escuela, y sólo deseo

que Hotaru esté allí para verme. Así que deja de ponerte pesada con eso,

Seels, porque estar con Darien compensa un poco, un poquito de la miseria que

fue mi adolescencia.

Serena no quería llorar porque su rímel se correría, pero Michiru no tuvo tal

reparo. Limpió sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta antes de darle a Serena un

fuerte abrazo. —Es imposible estar enojada contigo si me dices estás cosas —se

quejó—. De acuerdo, tienes mi bendición para seguir adelante con este

estúpido acuerdo con Darien.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. Realmente no durará mucho, porque esto de

salir a fiestas es un trabajo muy duro y no he tenido tiempo de leer un libro en las

últimas semanas. Diamante y yo estábamos hablando de que nunca hemos leído

Tristram Shandy y acordamos leer dos capítulos por día, luego comparar

opiniones por correo electrónico y él lleva bastantes capítulos más que yo.

Michiru le dio a la mano de Serena un pequeño apretón. —Si eso es todo lo

que tú y Diamante pueden hacer, entonces Darien parece tener mucho más

material para novio. ¡Por lo menos él sabe cómo hacerte pasar un buen rato!

—Hay tantas cosas malas en esa declaración que no sé ni por dónde

comenzar —dijo Serena resoplando.

Habían llegado a la estación por ahora y Serena miró hacia el reloj y vio a

Michiru buscando su tarjeta de metro en sus bolsillos y dentro de los

compartimentos de su bolsa hasta que levantó su mano con un aire de triunfo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo—. ¿A qué hora te encontrarás con Darien?

—A las cinco y media —dijo Serena, mirando el reloj—. Pero siempre se

retrasa diez minutos.

—¿Y no tienes ninguna queja con eso? —preguntó Michiru con sorna.

—Entiendo que debe haber cierto grado de compromiso envuelto en una

relación. Creo que no voy a quejarme por pequeñas cosas, como llegar tarde

unos minutos, así él no puede objetar esta noche cuando me tome media hora

en elegir que cenaré, luego deberé regresar lo que pedí porque está cubierto

de crema y mantequilla —Serena pellizcó el brazo de Michiru, quien se quejó

fuertemente y le regresó el gesto, aunque estaba usando una chaqueta de piel

y no pudo haber sentido nada—. ¡No te rías!

—Eres tan adorable —susurró Michiru, alejándose de la mano de Serena, la

cual estaba a punto de sufrir otro ataque—. Me voy. Ahora, ¡Cuídate y

no hagas nada que yo no haría!

Serena trató de no mostrar emoción en su rostro, eso hizo reír más a Michiru

mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la estación, deteniéndose para mirar a

Serena una vez más y después desaparecer.

Eran las cinco cuarenta y justo a tiempo, vio a Darien apresurándose debajo

del puente. Serena descruzó sus brazos para así no parecer impaciente mientras

Darien la reconocía y comenzaba a correr hacia ella.

—Hola, preciosa —jadeó Darien, cuando llegó al lado de Serena. La besó en

la mejilla, luego en la otra, su frío rostro contra el suyo—. Siento llegar tarde. Lo

juro, creo que el tiempo se acelera en el segundo que salgo del departamento.

—Justamente Michiru se acaba de ir —dijo Serena, bajando la mirada

porque los primeros cinco minutos todavía se sentía incómoda y le tomaba

tiempo relajarse. Cuando Darien llegaba, Serena volvía a ser golpeada por su

atractivo. Luego de relajarse, estando cerca de él, trataba de ahogar la voz en

su cabeza que quería saber qué diablos hacía él con ella.

Una vez que recobró la compostura como para mirarlo, Serena notó que

Darien llevaba vaqueros y un abrigo de cuello alto que parecía demasiado viejo,

aunque Serena sabía que cuando se lo quitara tendría una etiqueta cosida de

Marc Jacobs o Prada. Él también la miraba de arriba abajo, una leve sonrisa se

formó en su rostro. Luego, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla en

dirección de la entrada de la estación.

Serena no se movió. —¿Dónde crees que vamos?

—Dijiste que ibas a llevarme a los bolos —dijo Darien, envolviendo sus dedos

alrededor de la muñeca de Serena para tirar de ella suavemente—. Tenemos

que tomar el metro.

Después de lo que había ocurrido con el drama de la noche del jueves,

Serena pensó que Darien había cancelado sus citas. No había tenido mucho que

preocuparse por vestir de acuerdo al lugar o la hora.

Así que cuando Darien reveló que no tenía ningún evento social en su

agenda para el sábado, Serena se hizo cargo. A pesar de que sugirió que

tuvieran una noche libre para así poder leer Tristram Shandy, Darien pareció

horrorizado. —No me he quedado en casa un sábado por la noche desde que

tengo doce y no voy a comenzar ahora —dijo aterrorizado, aún más

horrorizado de lo que Michiru estuvo y por una vez su desconcierto fue cómico—.

Llamaré a un par de personas. Tiene que haber una fiesta en algún lugar.

—Vayamos a los bolos en la tarde y luego vamos a cenar —dijo Serena

firmemente, porque ambas actividades eran razonablemente baratas y ella no

tenía paga por otra semana. En ese momento, se sorprendió de que Darien

aceptara fácilmente, pero ahora que observaba su rostro confundido, ella

notó que tenían ideas diferentes sobre ir a los bolos.

—No necesitamos ir en metro —dijo, señalando un gran edificio gris y

rojizo cruzando la calle—. Hay un gran sitio donde jugar a solo cinco segundos

de distancia.

Darien miró el descolorido exterior del edificio con el ceño fruncido. —Pero

creí que íbamos a Bolos Bloomsbury o algún lugar céntrico, no…

No a un feo lugar que no era elegante, moderno, ni con un servicio de

camareras en diminutos vestidos de 1950. —Verás que está muy bien

cuando entres —dijo Serena débilmente—. Mira, pensé que podríamos hacer algo

local, por primera vez.

—¿No tendrán música infantil tocando por todas partes o niños corriendo

por allí tratando de quitarte tu lugar para que ellos puedan jugar bolos? —

preguntó Darien.

—¿Estás seguro de que nunca has estado allí antes?

—No, pero se parece mucho a un lugar en Didsbury donde tuve una

fiesta de cumpleaños de niño —dijo Darien. Respiró hondo—. De acuerdo,

hagamos esto. Puedo ganarte con gente común.

Darien tomó la idea del boliche mejor de lo que Serena se atrevió a esperar.

Él hizo una fingida mueca de dolor cuando entraron y vieron los grupos de niños

corriendo por todas partes, gritando y riendo. También puso sus ojos en blanco

cuando Serena insistió al chico a cargo de la renta de zapatos que pusiera varias

veces desodorante en su par. Pero todo estaba bien, porque Serena se sentía en

su propio terreno.

El boliche era una tradición de cumpleaños y una tradición para festejar

buenas calificaciones e incluso era una tradición extraña de su madre gritando:

—Cristo, Kenji, estos niños están volviéndome loca, sácalos de la casa.

Serena sabía cómo introducir sus nombres en su marcador electrónico a

pesar de que las llaves habían sido quitadas. Sabía que no debían escoger el

carril más a la izquierda porque la madera estaba un poco deformada y

las bolas se desviaban a la derecha y sabía que siempre era mejor empezar con

una bola verde para luego pasar a la bola naranja, cuando quería derribar los

últimos bolos que quedaban de pie.

Sí, estaba preocupada de cómo se vería su trasero mientras corría, pero

Darien estaba mucho más preocupado por alcanzar su ritmo que cuán grande se

veía su trasero o como esos zapatos hacían que sus piernas se vieran más cortas

y rechonchas de lo normal.

—¿No podemos conseguir que nos traigan unas bolas mejores? —

preguntó él lastimeramente, mientras su bola se desviaba por completo—.

Como la de ellos —señaló hacia el carril vecino.

—Tienen bolas más livianas porque son niños —Señaló Serena y Darien hizo un

mohín, quizás si tuvieran un tipo diferente de relación, ella se hubiera acercado

y besado su rostro.

En su lugar, Serena deliberadamente lanzó perfectamente dos bolas hacia

los bolos, porque su lado competitivo en su naturaleza era otro compromiso que

no estaba dispuesta a detener. Ganó sus dos juegos con facilidad, a pesar de

que Darien hizo una chuza al final, pero en el carril de un grupo de adolescentes

de al lado. Sencillamente no pudo resistir provocarlos.

—Bueno, realmente apesto en esto —anunció, cuando estaban fuera—.

Pero tú… tienes buenos movimientos.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, me rompí tres uñas —dijo Serena, levantando una

mano enguantada.

—Podría besarlas si quieres. —Darien arrastró las palabras y eso era un

recordatorio sobresaliente de que esta noche eran sólo ellos y no sabía muy

bien cómo manejar su coqueteo cuando no tenían por lo menos diez de sus

amigos de chaperones.

—Quizás más tarde. Si te portas bien —añadió, en lo que esperaba fuera

una manera coqueta, pero sonó demasiado forzado para su gusto—. Muy, pero

muy bien.

—¿Y si me porto mal? —Darien continuó y cuando Serena lo miró de

reojo, ella supo que él se estaba burlando.

—No habrá postre para ti, entonces. —Tiró de la manga de Darien, ya que

iban a cruzar la calle—. Lo cual sería una lástima, porque al lugar donde te voy

a llevar hacen un gran tiramisú.

—¿No vamos a un gastropub, entonces?

—La gente común no va a gastropubs —dijo Serena—. Van a lugares como

éste.

Se detuvo afuera de un gran restaurante italiano que siempre atendía a

toda la familia Tsukino después de sus excursiones de bolos. Darien miró

en su interior con cierto temor, mientras un camarero pasaba sosteniendo

un pastel de cumpleaños con velas encendidas.

—Me parece agradable —dijo valientemente—. No estaría tan lleno si la

comida fuera terrible, ¿Verdad?

Serena no tuvo la oportunidad de ensalzar las virtudes de su horno de leña,

ya que la puerta fue abierta y el propietario, un pequeño hombre con una

sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Señorita Sere —dijo, apartándose de Serena para así poder verla

mejor—. Hace mucho que no venía. Vinieron por algo de pasta, ¿Verdad?

—Solo un poquito de pasta —objetó Serena. Podía oír a Darien sonreír

tontamente detrás de ella mientras Marco les indicaba el interior con un

ademán.

—La mejor mesa de la casa para la Señorita Sere —gritó a nadie en

particular—. La tratas mal y haré que mis chicos te saquen afuera y te corten en

pedacitos —Disparó con un lado de su boca a Darien, mientras eran conducidos

a la mesa junto a la ventana.

—Soy muy amable con ella —protestó Darien, luego para la mortificación

de Serena, él y Marco tuvieron una confrontación acerca de quién jalaría su silla.

Darien ganó esa batalla pero Marco hizo un gran espectáculo para

desplegar una servilleta blanca como la nieve y ubicarla reverentemente en la

falda de Serena.

—Les traeré una botella de vino, cortesía de la casa —insistió, ignorando

los frenéticos gestos manuales de Serena—. ¿Cómo están Kenji y Ikuko? Están

bien, ¿Verdad?

—Lo siento —siseó a Darien, cuando Marco finalmente los dejó luego de

inquirir sobre la salud de todo el clan Tsukino y preguntarle a Serena cómo estaba

yendo "el trabajo en la biblioteca"—. No esperaba que Marco te amenazara.

—Bueno, mejor que sonrías y te rías de todo lo que diga. No quiero ser

cortado en diminutos pedazos —siseó Darien de regreso, mientras miraba

alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Qué dice en la espalda de la camisa de la

mesera?

—"El mejor lugar de comida Stuff para tu paladar". —Serena trató

arduamente de no reírse. Darien era especialista en inaugurar lugares con clase,

besar al aire a modelos y comer canapés hechos con crème fraiche. Este

realmente no era su escenario—. Lo odias, ¿No es así? —preguntó, entre risotadas.

—No paso todo mi tiempo comiendo mahi-mahi en restaurantes

minimalistas del Soho. Puedo beber cerveza y pizza. —Darien abrió su

menú—.¿Tienes a todo Finsbury Park comiendo de tu mano, verdad?

—Finsbury Park hasta mi muerte —dijo Serena tan solemnemente como

pudo cuando se sintió como si otra ronda de risotadas podría desatarse.

—Se ha corrido tu rímel —apuntó Darien, alcanzándola al otro lado de la

mesa para frotar su pulgar contra su mejilla. Serena estaba acostumbrada al

brazo alrededor de sus hombros y al moderado beso de buenas noches, pero

este era todo un nuevo territorio de contacto, especialmente desde, ahora que

él se había despojado de sus obscenidades callejeras, Darien estaba todavía

ahuecando su mejilla—. Me gusta el lado de ti que estoy viendo esta noche.

—Entonces, ¿Qué lado es ese? —preguntó Serena. Quería apoyarse en la

mano de Darien y de repente deseó que significara algo real, porque era

muy lindo ser tocada como si fuera algo precioso, pero se forzó a mantenerse quieta.

—Cara rosada y sonriente, hace que tus ojos se vean muy azules —dijo

Darien, como si no estuviera solo hilándole alguna línea, sino que era la

Pura verdad de Dios. Luego alejó su mano—. ¿Ahora qué debo ordenar para

comer? ¿Pizza o pasta?

—Bueno, la pizza es buena —dijo Serena, que aún podía sentir el fantasma

del toque de los dedos de Darien en su piel.

—¿Quieres compartir algo de pan de cebolla para comenzar?

—¡ Darien! Necesito decirte algo. —Serena dejó escapar.

Él levantó la mirada con sorpresa por su vigoroso tono. —¿Qué?

Serena reorganizó su cubertería y ajustó la posición de los potes de la sal y

la pimienta. —Esto es realmente un gran asunto para mi, cenar contigo

porque… bueno, tengo serios problemas con la comida —Se sentó hacia atrás

y esperó… no estaba segura qué exactamente, pero tenía una imagen en su

cabeza de Darien arrojando su servilleta en disgusto y saliendo,

singularmente impresionado por su confesión.

—¿Y cómo eso te hace diferente del noventa y nueve por ciento de las

otras mujeres? —preguntó, inclinando su barbilla por lo que parecía más un

desafío que una pregunta.

—Solo te estoy advirtiendo, porque me toma años ordenar y a veces

debo devolver la comida si no siguieron mis precisas instrucciones —Serena

mordió su labio—. Michiru dice que soy un dolor en el trasero cuando

salimos a cenar.

Darien se encogió de hombros. —Salgo a almorzar a diario con gente que

trabaja en entretenimiento o moda y son muy especiales. A veces incluso traen

su propia comida y le piden al chef que se las caliente. Honestamente, he visto

problemas de comida y apuesto a que el tuyo ni se les acerca.

Esto no hizo que Serena se sintiera mejor. La hizo sentir peor, dado que la

gente acerca de la que Darien estaba hablando era probablemente talla cero y

pagaron millones de libras para mantener sus figuras, mientras, ella ni

siquiera sería capaz de meter su dedo gordo en nada de talla cero.

—Bueno, eso me hace sentir un fenómeno —admitió lentamente—. Como

si no debiera hacer tanto escándalo cuando soy de la talla que soy. La gente

probablemente piensa que voy a casa y me lleno con pastel.

Era imposible leer la expresión de Darien; sus rasgos estaban

completamente en blanco. —Estoy seguro que nadie piensa eso —dijo

finalmente, con una mirada que estaba al borde de la exasperación—. Solo

imaginas que ellos lo hacen.

—He arruinado todo, ¿No es cierto? He sido la Chica Rara con Problemas

de Comida y ahora tú estás como, "Dios, simplemente se callará porque ha

arruinado mi apetito y solo quiero cenar y luego alejarme lo más posible de ella".

—Mi voz interna no suena para nada así —dijo Darien mientras elegía un

paquete de grisines—. Ahora, cambia de tema o me apuñalaré con uno de

estos en el ojo.

Serena abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces más, como un pez dorado

demente. Entonces, entrecerró sus ojos porque Darien tenía esa inclinación

desafiante en su barbilla otra vez, como si pensará que no podía retarlo.

—Bien, bien —dijo—. Traje a Michiru aquí para su cumpleaños el año

pasado, y hubo un malentendido con el pastel, así que le pedí a los

meseros que improvisaran.

Darien estaba sirviéndoles a ambos una copa de vino y Serena se detuvo

para decirle que parara ya que bien podría devorarse algunos paquetes de

azúcar. Entonces lo pensó mejor, arrebató la copa que él estaba sosteniéndole

y bebió unos tragos fortificantes. —Debes saber que Marco tenía la noche libre,

ese es un hecho muy importante —dijo, retomando el hilo nuevamente—.

Así que, habíamos terminado el plato principal y di la señal, entonces todas

Las luces se apagaron y todas las meseras vinieron a nuestra mesa, cantando

"Feliz Cumpleaños" y sosteniendo algo detrás del menú.

—¿Y habían puesto una vela en una porción de tiramisú? —Darien

interrumpió—. Siempre hacen eso en este tipo de lugares.

Serena lo miró en silencio. —Ni cerca. Quitaron el menú y allí en el plato

había dos profiteroles y una banana con una frutilla colocada en la punta en

forma de…—Bajó su voz—. ¡Tenía forma de verga!

Darien acababa de tomar un sorbo de vino, que procedió a escupir en su

camisa—. ¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir?

—Dije verga —repitió Serena; las risotadas volvieron para otra ronda—. Y

todas las meseras cantaron "¡Muerde! ¡Muerde! ¡Muerde!" hasta que Michiru se

agachó y mordió la frutilla de la banana.

—¿Estaba avergonzada?

—¡Si, claro! ¡Le encantó absolutamente! Yo estaba avergonzada; todas

sus amigas pensaron que había sido mi idea. —Serena sonrió, mientras recordaba

la mirada de horrorizado deleite en el rostro de Michiru cuando su postre de

cumpleaños había sido revelado, luego miró a Darien que estaba secándose la

mancha de vino en su camisa con una servilleta y comenzó a reír

nuevamente—. Espero que el cambio de tema fuera satisfactorio.

—Mi parte favorita fue cuando dijiste "verga" —Darien sonrió—. Nunca

pensé que escucharía esa palabra de tus labios.

—Digo todo tipo de cosas groseras una vez que llegas a conocerme —

dijo Serena, dado que realmente no era así de estirada—. Pero no me gusta decir

muchas palabrotas porque pienso que muestra una falta de imaginación. Solo

espera hasta que me escuches decir la palabra con j. Volará tu cabeza.

—No seré capaz de dormir esta noche porque estaré muy ocupado

imaginando todas las variadas razones de por qué podría escucharte decir

"joder" —dijo Darien, su voz en su más apasionado tono, su pierna

Frotándose contra la de Serena debajo de la mesa—. Sip, veo una ducha

fría en mi futuro inmediato.

La reacción inmediata de Serena fue calentarse, ponerse nerviosa y negar que la

posibilidad jamás ocurriera. Tomó otro sorbo de vino y siguió con su segunda reacción.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, puedo pensar en algunas razones por las

cuales yo quisiera decirla, para que la escuches —dijo agriamente, moviendo

su pierna hacia atrás para poder patear la espinilla de Darien, solo lo

suficientemente fuerte para que él se ahogara con su grisín.

—Touché —dijo suavemente y cuando le sonrió a Serena fue tan genuino,

quizás incluso un poquito tímido debido a la forma en que ella lo venció en su

propio juego, que no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso. Y, simplemente así,

estaban en un lugar feliz donde Darien no estaba tratando de ser desafiante,

seductor o de atraparla con la guardia baja y Serena pudo relajarse.

Estaban todavía en ese lugar feliz cuando Serena ordenó tres solitarios

ravioles de espinaca y ricotta para su entrada, pidió pez espada grillado sin las

papas para su plato principal y devolvió su ensalada debido a que tenía una

pizca de aceite de oliva, que ella no había pedido y ni un rastro de vinagre

balsámico, que si había pedido.

Fueron la falta de carbohidratos y la copa y media de vino blanco los

que hicieron trastabillar a Serena cuando dejaron el restaurante. El brazo de Darien

estuvo envuelto alrededor de su cintura en un instante.

—No estoy acostumbrada a usar tacones —gimió—. Duelen y son

significadores patriarcales diseñados para paralizar a la mujeres y detenerlas de

dar grandes progresos en la vida.

—¿Por qué los están usando entonces? —preguntó Darien. Aún tenía su

brazo alrededor de su cintura a pesar de que ella podía caminar por si misma

ahora que se le había ido el vértigo. Caminando con un paso inestable,

pero capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda.

—Bueno, son muy bonitos y hacen que mis tobillos se vean más esbeltos

—dijo Serena, acurrucándose contra Darien porque había un viento atroz que

azotaba por la calle.

—No tienes cabeza para el alcohol —le dijo Darien—. Eres una cita barata.

De hecho, habían dividido la cuenta. Serena había insistido que fuera su

convite, pero Darien había insistido en que había comido y bebido el doble que

ella y se estaba llevando las sobras con él.

Llegaron a la entrada de su jardín demasiado pronto para el gusto de

Serena, dado que Darien iba a marcharse y ella ya estaba temblando de frío sin su

cálido cuerpo junto al suyo.

—¿Quieres entrar por un café? —preguntó—. Y cuando digo café,

quiero decir solo café.

Esta vez fue Darien quien dudo. —Realmente debería ir a casa por Keith —

dijo eventualmente—. Necesita su último paseo.

Serena estaba instantáneamente suspicaz. El pobre Keith parecía

manejarlo bastante bien cuando Darien salía hasta tarde en su búsqueda de

compañía femenina. —¿Si te hubiera invitado a entrar por "café" —hizo

comillas en el aire alrededor de la palabra—, tu respuesta aún sería no?

—¡Ouch! Estás llena de sorpresas esta noche, ¿No es así, corazón? —dijo

Darien, sus ojos relucientes en el brillo de la luz de la calle. La sujetó de la

barbilla, para poder darle un ligero beso en su boca.

Serena estaba esperando su obligado contractualmente, superficial beso,

pero Darien rozó sus labios con delicados y ligeros besos mariposa que se

sintieron como un acto cálido. Luego se desaceleró, la beso más tiempo, la

besó un poquito más profundo —y justo cuando Serena se inclinó hacia

adelante para capturar su boca, porque cómo podría no hacerlo, él dio un paso atrás.

—Bueno, realmente debería irme —dijo afablemente, como si eso hubiera

sido suficiente Serena-hostigamiento por una noche —. Te llamaré pronto.

Ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta, sino que se alejó apresuradamente,

mientras Serena quedó de pie allí, consternada.

—Maldición —murmuró, mientras desbloqueaba la puerta y pisaba fuerte

el camino. No estaba destinada a ser ese tipo de relación, pero Darien había

dicho bastante específicamente que habría besos. Tal vez él no quiso besarla

apropiadamente debido a que no la encontraba atractiva. ¿Y cuál era el

punto de estar en una relación falsa si tu novio falso no te encontraba

atractiva? No hab…

—¡Serena! ¡Espera!

Se dio vuelta para ver a Darien viniendo por el camino, con el rostro

ligeramente rojo y jadeando.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella con cautela, porque acababa de hacer

un convincente argumento en su cabeza para terminar esto. Tal vez Darien

estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Me olvidé de preguntar, ¿Te divertiste esta noche?

Él era imposible y estaba comenzando a parecer un poco…entrañable.

—Casi —dijo Serena sinceramente.

Darien asintió. —¿Y estas lista para admitir que soy la persona más simpática

y encantadora que jamás has conocido?

—¡Nunca! Diré la palabra con j antes de decir eso —le dijo Serena,

bastante segura de que Darien no se ofendería. Bueno, no tanto.

Él se detuvo en la parte inferior de los cuatro escalones que conducían a

la puerta principal, pero no fue más lejos. —Realmente me estoy yendo a casa

ahora, lo que significa que no pasaré la mayor parte de mañana durmiéndome

por la resaca, por lo que estaré libre en la tarde si quieres que nos veamos.

Serena se quedó en el escalón. —¿Hay algún almuerzo o gala de noche

de apertura en marcha?

—No, nada de eso. Mira, ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por mi casa y te

cocinaré la cena? —Darien ya estaba alejándose como si no hubiera nada

adverso o inusual en su sugerencia—. Te veré a las cinco.

Había muchas buenas razones de por qué Serena no iba a aparecer en la

puerta de Darien como un cordero sacrificado, pero todo lo que se le ocurrió con

tan poca anticipación fue:

—Pero no tengo tu dirección.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso —dijo Darien, con esa

despectiva pequeña sonrisa que Serena odiaba—. Te enviaré un email,

incluso adjuntaré un mapa de Google.

—No estoy segura, estoy muy ocupada mañana —Serena presagió, lo que

no era una mentira, aunque todos sus compromisos sociales terminarían a las

cuatro como mucho.

—Oh, cierto, ¿Así que si no estuvieras "ocupada" —Darien se burló con sus

propias comillas al aire—, tu respuesta aún sería no? Tú eres quien me invitó a

entrar por café hace diez minutos.

—¡Pero de hecho yo si me refería a una taza de café!

—Sí y yo realmente quiero decir cena. —Darien le dio una mirada estirada,

que Serena reconoció instantáneamente, debido a que usualmente la veía

reflejada hacia ella cuando se miraba al espejo—. Yo si tengo algo de

autocontrol y estoy bastante seguro de que puedes estar sola en mi piso por tres

horas o algo así, sin mí cometiendo toda clase de actos depravados en tu no

dispuesta carne.

Cuando lo puso de esa forma, Serena estuvo horrorizada. Darien lo hizo sonar

como si ella creyera que era tan embelesadora, que él no sería capaz de

resistírsele. También estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuán no dispuesta

estaba realmente su carne, cuando ella estaba deseando algo más

apasionado en lo que refería a su beso de buenas noches.

—Lo siento Darien —dijo en tono arrepentido—. Me encantaría ir a cenar.

Darien no se veía para nada convencido por su disculpa y Serena se quedó

de pie en su puerta, sintiéndose ligeramente temblorosa y sin ataduras ahora

que no tenía la autoridad moral. Entonces vio sus hombros relajarse y una

sonrisa perversa se propagó en su rostro.

—Bien, te veré mañana entonces. Y, mientras recuerdes tu palabra de

seguridad, todo estará bien.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 13

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Había sido un día inesperadamente encantador. Serena se había ido

a la cama a las once en punto y se había despertado ocho horas

después, por el temprano sol de primavera calentando el camino

a través de sus cortinas. Ella había estado inmersa en Tristram

Shandy, luego pasó una hora en el teléfono con Melvin para ver si había

entendido una palabra de ello y conseguir algunas notas copiadas para

cuando hablará a Diamante más tarde esa noche.

Luego, cuando corrió en bicicleta hacia Kenwood para encontrarse con

Fiore y viajar detrás de él cuando corriera alrededor de Hampstead, en

preparación para el medio-maratón que estaba haciendo en esas semanas.

Serena había estado lista para ir a casa y ponerse con el siguiente capítulo

de su biografía de Lucy Keener, cuando Mina llamó e invitó a Serena a almorzar,

ya que se había quedado con una amiga en Muswell Hill, después de una fiesta

ruidosa.

Serena siempre sentía como si fuera un placer ver a Mina fuera del

trabajo, prueba de que eran amigas verdaderas y no solamente unidas por una

mutual antipatía por el señor Urawa y sus referencias cruzadas.

También era un verdadero placer poder hablar sobre Darien con alguien

que no fuera Michiru.

—Bueno, él es muy lindo —contestó Mina cuando Serena le había

mostrado una foto que él había insistido en que ella le tomara en su nuevo

Iphone—. Quieres mirar hacia chicos guapos, Sere. Ellos saben que no tienen

que esforzarse mucho.

—Él realmente está tratando mucho más de lo que pensaría —dijo Serena,

sorprendida cuando pensó acerca de lo bien que había estado Darien la pasada

noche. Había mantenido los comentarios lascivos a lo mínimo, y había sido muy

bueno en el deporte de los bolos y la pizza barata—. Es extraño. Sé que él

piensa que soy un poco rara porque soy la única mujer que ha conocido, que

es inmune a sus encantos, pero no ha intentado nada —se mordió el labio—.

Probablemente es porque no le gusto.

Mina le dio a Serena una mirada de sufrimiento. —Tengo una resaca

animal, así que no tengo la energía para tratar de convencerte de que eres

hermosa. —Volvió a estudiar la foto de Darien otra vez, luego comenzó a

desplazarse a través de las fotos de Serena de sus mejores amigos—.

Hombres que se ven como este, no hacen nada que ellos no quieran. Comparado

con el tipo común de chicas, tú debes parecer como un soplo de aire fresco.

Apuesto a que él no puede esperar para tratar de corromperte.

—De verdad no es como eso —protestó Serena—. Casi no me besó y

estuvimos de acuerdo en que los besos eran permitidos.

—Define casi no besar —demandó Mina, y Serena estuvo forzada a

describir los besos mediocres que se habían dado y cómo la pasada noche

pensó que finalmente progresaban, cuando Darien se detuvo.

—¿Es raro que quiera que Darien me bese cuando estoy enamorada de

Diamante? —preguntó preocupada.

—¿Está Diamante en su zona de beso-permitido también? —Incluso con una

resaca debilitante, Mina no había perdido la capacidad de arquear una

ceja—. ¿No? Bueno, pues ve por ello. No tiene sentido tener un novio

imaginativo y permanecer libre de besos-permitidos. Probablemente está

esperando para que le des una señal de que puede ofender tus sensibilidades

virginales si verdaderamente va por ello.

—Cállate —dijo Serena sin ningún tipo de rencor, porque el recuerdo de

Darien cuando realmente estaba yendo por ello, la hacía sentir un poco mareada.

—Cuando salí por primera vez con Andrew, tiempo, tiempo atrás, nosotros

nos pasábamos horas besándonos en su cama con la puerta abierta, por lo

tanto su madre podía escuchar cualquier cosa que estuviera siendo bajada o

desabrochada y los vasos de prisa de Ribena —suspiró Mina con nostalgia—.

En serio extraño eso. Incluso extraño los vasos de Ribena —miró por encima de

la cabeza de Serena—. Creo que ese chico está tratando de llamar tu atención.

Serena miró a su alrededor, abriendo sus ojos con horror cuando vio a

Sammy venir hacia su mesa con los labios-apretados en la retaguardia.

Hotaru llevaba un chándal gris perla Juicy Courture metido entre sus

botas (no las de imitación para ella) y la impresión que daba era la de una

nube de tormenta que se avecinaba hacia el camino de Serena, si las nubes de

tormenta le gustaban, usar accesorios con gran cantidad de falsas joyas de

oro, y extensiones de pestañas

—¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí? —preguntó Sammy, sentándose—. Es

sólo a esperar media hora para otra mesa.

Hotaru estuvo forzada a sentarse al lado de Serena, quien trataba de

mover lo más lejos posible su silla, mientras que Sammy se presentó a

Mina, quien dijo podía ver el parecido de familia, lo cual era una mentira,

Porque tanto a Sammy, como Michiru, les favoreció el lado celta de la

familia y fue considerado para ser el observador del clan Tsukino.

Serena se tragó el resto de su té de menta mientras Mina y Sammy

charlaban alegremente sobre los beneficios medicinales de una fritada en una

resaca, incluso Hotaru replicó con un comentario totalmente estúpido

acerca de cómo ella no podía soportar los tomates fritos. —Tenemos que irnos

ahora —dijo Serena, gestionando para salir, tomando su bolsa y su abrigo

del respaldo de la silla sin tocar ni una vez a Hotaru.

—Pensé que ella se vería como una arpía —señaló Mina, mientras

caminaban de regreso a lo largo de Muswell Hill Broadway—.

Malhumorada como un ciervo, pero nada como Medusa sobre ella.

Fue un poco anti-clímax.

—La próxima vez que ella me grite, estaré segura de grabarlo en mi móvil.

—Serena se molestó, su buen humor completamente se fue, especialmente

cuando se dio de cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para regresar a casa y

cambiarse antes de presentarse en frente de la puerta de Darien.

No había más remedio que mostrarse con lo que llevaba puesto:

vaqueros, una térmica larga manga, un vestido de verano arrugado por

encima de ellas y una de sus chaquetas ubicuo, su cabello atrás en una coleta

para mantenerlo lejos de su cara cuanto estuviera en la bicicleta, y su gastado

par de Convers. No ayudó mucho que su madre llamara mientras Serena estaba

en la bodega tratando de encontrar una decente botella de vino tinto de

menos de cinco dólares.

Diez minutos después, Serena estaba en la puerta de una gran casa

victoriana en una amplia avenida bordeada de árboles detrás de Crouch End

Broadway y tratando de colgar a su madre. Ikuko Tsukino supuestamente

llamaba porque había leído un artículo en el Sunday Mirror sobre los hábitos de

beber y quería saber cuántas unidades Michiru tomaba en una semana, pero

ahora estaba sermoneando a Serena porque había hablado con Sammy "y él

dijo que tú ni siquiera le dices hola".

—Ella no me dijo hola primero —dijo Serena indignada—. No puedo creer

que me estés regañando sobre esto. —Sobre todo porque su madre no conocía

ni la mitad de ella, o incluso una cuarta parte de cómo Hotaru la molestaba

en la escuela. Y ciertamente no iba a admitir diez años después, que todavía

dejaba que Hotaru se saliera con la suya—. No es como si fueras a pagar por

ser miembro de su club de fans.

—Bueno, todavía pienso que Sammy precipitó las cosas, pero lo hecho,

hecho está y cuando ellos tengan hijos…

—¿Ella está embarazada? —dijo Serena con horror—. ¡Oh Dios, no!

—Bueno, no aún pero ellos han estado casados cerca de tres años y ella

no va a permanecer siempre joven.

Hotaru era solamente cinco meses mayor que Serena, pero no parecía

el mejor momento para traer eso al caso, no cuando ella estaba

contemplando la terrible idea de lo que podría ser una réplica genética de

Hotaru vagando por el mundo en poco tiempo.

—¿Podemos no hablar de esto, mamá? Estoy en la casa de un amigo —

dijo Serena, cuando de repente la puerta de enfrente se abrió para revelar a

Darien en vaqueros, una camisa y una expresión burlona.

—Te vi venir por el camino hace cinco minutos —dijo él.

Serena señaló su móvil y pronunció las palabras "mi mamá."

—Sólo estoy diciendo, Sere, sé que ella puede ser muy difícil y sé que

hubo todo ese problema cuando estabas en la escuela, pero tienes que vivir

con ello y sería mucho más fácil si tú dejas que las cosas se encuentren.

—Pero porque debería yo ser la que tiene que…

—Depende de ti tomar la delantera porque su madre, bueno, sabes que no me

gusta hablar mal de la gente, pero esa familia, ellos son tan comunes como el

lodo. Siempre dice que su padre vive en el extranjero, pero no me

sorprendería que estuviera en prisión.

—Pensaré en ello —masculló Serena, cuando Darien levantó su bicicleta y la

colocó dentro—. ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar, por favor?

Fueron otros tres larguísimos minutos antes de que su madre colgara y

Serena se sintió cansada y terriblemente avergonzada porque Darien había estado

allí de pie escuchando sus palabrerías. —¿Mamá? Mamá, de verdad me tengo

que ir ahora.

—Disculpa por eso —dijo ella, y más porque estaba en la necesidad de

confortar después de todo lo que le dijo Mina antes, Serena esperó hasta que

Darien cerrara la puerta detrás de ella, luego se extendió para rozar sus

labios contra su mejilla y darle un rápido y torpe abrazo—. Traje vino —añadió,

entregándole la botella.

—Pobre Sere —susurró Darien—. ¿Se te acaba de regañar?

—No. Bueno, algo así, entre una conferencia sobre los peligros del

consumo masivo de beber. —Serena frunció el ceño mientras trataba de mover

sus dedos por su cabello y se acordaba de que no había tenido tiempo para

liberarse de su cola de caballo—. ¿Está bien mi bicicleta ahí?

Darien había colocado su bicicleta en la pared del salón, y como había

cinco timbres en el pasillo, era lógico pensar que al menos uno de los otros residentes

protestaría por su presencia. Probablemente no tanto como Hotaru, pero aún así.

—Oh, está bien —le aseguró Darien. Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras—.

Segundo piso. Ven, Keith ha estado fuera toda la tarde.

Siguió a Darien hacia las escaleras, fascinada por la vista de sus largas y

delgadas piernas y la pequeña franja de piel expuesta entre su camisa y sus

vaqueros cuando llegaron a la planta superior y abrieron la puerta. Luego, él

fue empujado bruscamente a un lado, cuando Keith corrió por el pasillo para

darles la bienvenida, rodeando a Serena en círculos un par de veces, luego subió

por las escaleras pintadas de azul y los miró expectante.

—Creo que Keith quiere darte un recorrido —dijo Darien, ayudando a Serena

a quitarse su abrigo.

—Voy a ir en un minuto.

Las escaleras daban hacia un estrecho pasillo, que se abría a una

enorme sala de estar. Serena se quedó allí parada por un momento y miró

alrededor mientras se orientaba. Las brillantes losetas azules le llevaron un

tiempo acostumbrarse, así que ella desvió la mirada hacia los cuadros en la

brillante pared blanca; Marilyn Monroe de Andy Warhol, colgaba sobre la

chimenea y en la pared de enfrente le devolvía la mirada su Majestad la Reina,

con Never Mind the Bollocks Here's the Sex Pistols blasonadas en su cara.

Había un sofá de cuero negro y sillones, una mesa de cristal, un

interesante estudio de arte que parecía a la cadena de DNA de doble hélice,

seis bocinas montadas en diferentes partes a lo largo de las paredes, un gran

televisor y un montón de aparatos electrónicos debajo.

Estaba en el dominio de un soltero moderno.

Donde ella tenía libros, libros y más libros, los estantes de Darien tenían un

registro de discos de pasta y CDs. Había montones de revistas perfectamente

catalogadas y sólo en un estante, al cual Serena se dirigió. No había esperado

compartir su gusto por la literatura con Darien —no había muchos hombres, en

oferta en eBay con copias clásicas de Virango, pero se quedó asombrada al

descubrir que no tenía libros. Bueno, tenía libros en la mesa de café de cristal

con nombres de diseñadores de moda y fotógrafos, pero no hubo novelas más

allá de unos libros de tapa blanda, espeluznantes. Con un poco de miedo,

Serena cogió uno de ellos del estante: Goals and Gucci de Melissa Mclntyre. ¿No

era ese el nombre de la mascota de Darien WAG? Serena dio un pequeño chirrido

de excitación y abrió el libro…

Fue un buen día para ir de compras, Brandy Ballantyne pensó ella para sí

misma mientras cogió las llaves de su Golf GTI y….

La mano de Darien golpeó la página. —Nuh-huh, si quieres leer esto, lo

haces en tu tiempo. No voy a tenerte parada riéndote de mi estilo de prosa.

Serena trató de aferrarse al libro cuando Darien gentilmente, pero con

firmeza, sacó sus dedos afuera. —Yo no haría eso.

—Lo odiarás —dijo Darien, colocando los tres libros en lo más alto del

estante así Serena no podía cogerlos sin una escalera—. Pero si quieres, después

de la cena, encenderé las luces un poco y te leo algo pervertido.

Serena se prometió a sí misma que la primera cosa que haría mañana sería

comprar los tres libros en Amazon, así ella podía ver cómo los trozos sucios de

Darien eran diferentes de los trozos de romance de las novelas de su abuela, que

fueron escondidos en una caja de plástico debajo de su cama. A la tierna

edad de trece años había sido sorprendida al ver lo sucios que eran, pero

entonces, ella había leído todos y cada uno de ellos por lo menos dos veces, ni

siquiera Michiru sabía sobre eso.

—Vamos a sacar uno de los trozos pervertidos —dijo ella, mientras

caminaba a través de la habitación hacia la repisa de la chimenea, con Darien

pegado en los talones, mientras ella miraba las fotos enmarcadas en blanco y negro.

¡Oh! Estaba Darien con Sarah Jessica Parker. Y también Darien besando la

mejilla de Lady Gaga y también abrazando a Kate Moss.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena, tomando una foto de color, que contaba

con Darien con una pareja de mediana edad y dos niñas rubias en sus veintes, y

cinco de ellos llevaban orgullosamente unos Snuggies y sombreros de papel y

sentados en una largo sofá con envoltura de papel envueltos en todas partes—.

¿Es tu mamá y papá? No sabía que tenías hermanas.

—Dios, debería tener un Serena-verificación antes de que vinieras —dijo

Darien, arrebatando la foto y poniéndola otra vez en la repisa de

chimenea—. No, no son mi familia. Yo solo los veo para los días festivos.

Serena trató de mirar por encima del hombro de Darien. —En serio, ¿Quiénes

son?

—Son los McIntyres, quienes conoces si has leído un periódico sensacionalista.

—¿No pasas la navidad con tu familia? —se aventuró tímidamente,

porque a pesar de que Darien había tenido un asiento en primera fila para

escuchar a su madre regañándola (y probablemente había oído cada palabra,

porque su madre era incapaz de hablar en voz baja), él tenía las aletas de

su nariz expandidas y frunciendo sus cejas, generalmente daban la impresión

de que Serena estaba yendo hacia algún lugar donde él no quería que fuera.

—¿Piensas en secreto que soy un bastardo? —Ni siquiera esperó que

Serena negara que nunca pensó una cosa tan atroz, pero sólo le dirigió una

rápida sonrisa de complicidad—. Bueno, técnicamente lo soy. Nunca conocí a mi

padre, mi madre murió en accidente así que me cuelo en la cena de Navidad de alguien.

—Oh Darien. Lo siento por tu mamá —Serena dio un paso vacilante hacia al

frente con la vaga idea de que Darien necesitara otro torpe abrazo, pero él se

cruzó de brazos.

—No es gran cosa, Sere. Sucedió hace años atrás, los amigos son mi

nueva familia, blah blah blah. —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Estás hambrienta?

Ella siempre estaba hambrienta. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Darien parecía más nervioso que cuando ellos habían discutido de su falta

de familia. —¿Por qué no me dices qué puedes comer y qué no?

—La verdad es que es Domingo de Trato. No gimnasio y puedo comer

carbohidratos después de las seis. —Había más sobre el Domingo de Trato que

solo las subrayadas pero ellos iban hacerlo ahora.

—¿Así que si te hago una papa al horno con carne y ensalada te sentará

bien? —preguntó Darien dubitativo.

—Si la papa tiene la cascara crujiente no estaría bien, pero si está pura

está bien. —Serena cerró sus ojos al pensar en ello y cuando volvió a abrirlos,

Darien estaba dándole una mirada que ella imaginaba era un espejo perfecto de sus

propias características.

—Lo siento, me siento muy entusiasmada con la idea de mi papa semanal.

—Eres una chica rara —dijo Darien, como si fuera una cosa buena—. Ahora

que has rebuscado en todas mis pertenencias personales, es el momento para

que tú me veas esclavizado en la estufa.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 14

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sere se sentó en un taburete en la cocina roja y verde de Darien y lo

observó preparándole de comer. Aunque, observar se convirtió

en supervisar, mientras le instruía cómo preparar los filetes a la

parrilla, en lugar de cocinarlos en un sartén con mantequilla. Y le

decía que el vinagre balsámico era mucho mejor en una ensalada que el

aceite de oliva, y también ¿Cómo podían las patatas asadas seguir crujientes

después de ser cocinadas en el microondas?

Una vez que Darien estuvo siguiendo sus precisas instrucciones, Sere se

permitió sentarse nuevamente y simplemente mirar, mientras él picaba tomates

y lavaba la lechuga y giraba los filetes con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Había puesto su iPod en una base con altavoces y se movía alrededor de la

cocina al ritmo de la música, mirando de vez en cuando a Sere, quien estaba

sentada con sus piernas elevadas del suelo para evitar que Keith la ensuciara

con la baba que caía de su boca e intentara limpiarse con sus vaqueros.

Había estado demasiada preocupada sobre estar sola con Darien en su

piso, pero en realidad él parecía menos atemorizante en su casa, que cuando

estaba rodeado de una multitud de personas en una habitación VIP. Sere

siempre pensó que Darien era alguien cómodo rodeado de lujos, pero

observándolo ahora, con un cuchillo en la mano sobre la tabla de cortar, sintió

como si viera un poco del verdadero Darien que se escondía debajo del glamur y

las bebidas gratis y los besos al aire, esto era algo que ni siquiera había notado

que existía.

Comieron en una pequeña mesa en la cocina. Darien encendió diminutas

velas porque dijo que no quería que Sere viera el desastre que hizo con la

ensalada, pero mientras comenzaron a comer, chocaron sus rodillas por debajo

de la mesa. La poca luz de las velas, más la ensalada y la carne a las cinco y

media de la tarde del domingo hacía una romántica comida para una pareja.

Bueno, eso sí quitabas el hecho de que Darien corría a Keith de la cocina hacia el

pasillo porque él saltaba hacia Sere y se aferraba a su pierna.

Sere trató de evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio cuando comió el último

trozo de su muy crujiente patata, y entonces se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro

de satisfacción y palmeó su estómago. —El remordimiento de esta patata me

acompañará hasta el siguiente domingo.

—No es nada —insistió Darien, pero parecía halagado mientras limpiaba lo

último del jugo de su carne con un trozo de pan—. Está es una de mis

especialidades. Pero mi favorito es el curry verde de pollo. ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

—Probablemente el pescado al vapor. —Sere hizo una mueca al pensar

en la comida que tendría que cenar mañana por la noche para compensar los

excesos de este día—. Puedo hacer asados y guisados, pero nada

extravagante. No fue hasta que me marché de casa cuando noté que la salsa

boloñesa comprada en el supermercado no podría ser todo lo que supiera

cocinar.

—La única lección de cocina que he recibido de mi mamá fue "Hay una

sopa instantánea allí, viértele agua y listo" —dijo Darien a la ligera, y Sere sonrió,

pero resistió agregar algo más. No cuando estaban pasando un rato tan

agradable.

—Mi mamá es una terrible cocinera, creo que una sopa instantánea

hubiera sido preferible a su tradicional guisado de salchichas.

—Por favor, tú nunca has comido una sopa instantánea. —Darien apartó su

silla para así poder comenzar a limpiar la mesa—. No, tú te sientas allí y te portas

bien. Eres mi invitada —dijo cuando Sere tomó la ensaladera.

Se sentía bien allí, sentada con los dos botones superiores de su vestido

desabrochados y su cara enrojecida por el vino y porque Darien había encendido

la calefacción, cuando le entregó una cuchara y sintió sus dedos fríos.

Darien estaba hurgando en la Serera. Cuando se enderezó, escondía algo

detrás de su espalda. —Ahora sé que probablemente no comerás pudín, pero

esto no puede terminar sin un postre.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que preparé temprano —dijo crípticamente mientras buscaba en

un armario. Sacó algo que parecía un termo con una pequeña boquilla, lo cual

no le dio a Sere una pista. Darien tenía una gran cantidad de electrodomésticos

en su cocina.

—¿Qué es y qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó, mientras Darien lo

dejaba sobre la mesa.

—Espera y verás —sentenció, acariciando su hombro mientras pasaba a

buscar el postre que acababa de bajar del congelador—. Crema catalana —

anunció pomposamente, poniendo dos pequeñas cazuelas en frente de ella y

rociándolas con azúcar morena.

Sere bajó la mirada con interés no disimulado. Aunque prefería los

postres a base de chocolate, las reglas de su dieta para el domingo le permitía

al menos probar tres buenas cucharadas, ya que había pedaleado algunas

millas temprano ese día y aún tendría que pedalear a casa…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —gritó cuando Darien tomó ese termo de aluminio y

una llama salió de la boquilla.

—Solo observa… es la cosa más genial —Darien agarró su postre y acercó

la llama al azúcar sobre la crema catalana hasta que esta se volvió caramelo—

. Dale un momento para que se enfríe y luego tomaremos un bocado al mismo

tiempo.

—Oh, Dios mío —musitó Sere mientras Darien hacía el mismo truco a su

propio postre—. ¡Ten cuidado con esa cosa!

Darien apagó la llama que derretía el azúcar y se sentó. —Sé que no podrás

resistirte, eso es parte de mi truco —le sonrió—. ¡Terminé nuestro postre con mi

soplete! Tienes que admitirlo, eso fue muy genial.

—Fue muy genial, aunque temí por mis pestañas. —Sere tocó con su

cuchara la capa de azúcar para comprobar su dureza y todo el tiempo que

ella estuvo quejándose con Mina sobre Darien y sus nefastos juegos que

supuestamente jugaba, él estuvo preparándole crema catalana.

Porque, lo importante no era Darien midiendo cuidadosamente el azúcar y

separando las yemas de los huevos, era Darien pensando en ella. Era Darien

tratando de impresionarla.

¿Y que fue toda esa cosa que hizo Darien con el fuego? Ese era el

equivalente metrosexual de cazar un animal salvaje, luego arrastrarlo de

regreso a su cueva para tener la aprobación de su hembra.

Esto no era crema catalana. No en absoluto. Era Darien tratando de

seducirla. ¿Por qué no simplemente la seducía más fácil?

Sere estuvo lejos de su silla, y antes de que Darien siquiera tuviera tiempo

de levantar la mirada, ella estaba en su regazo, llenando su rostro de besos.

Darien trató de hablar, pero no había nada que pudiera decir y que Sere

quisiera oír, no cuando quería besarlo y él se resistía. Su boca apenas se movía

contra la suya, con las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerla a distancia y

dejar a Sere presionándose contra él, deseando algo más fuerte, más feroz y

más apasionado.

—Dios, ¿Por qué no me besas bien? —preguntó ella, apartándose y

levantándose para poder poner sus manos en las caderas. Además, estar en su

regazo cerca de esa mesa era un infierno para sus rodillas.

—Porque no quiero que tengas un ataque de pánico a medio camino. —

Darien la miró, sin un rastro de burla en su rostro—. Es mejor que estés segura de si

esto es lo que quieres.

—Tampoco estamos haciendo algo muy profundo después de todo —

espetó Sere—. Dios, esto es un desastre. No encajamos juntos. Nunca sé si estas

bromeando o no, y tú ni siquiera sabes si quiero ser besada, realmente besada,

y si no quieres hacerlo es…

Su tartamudeo se detuvo abruptamente cuando Darien se puso de pie y

besó las palabras en su boca.

Besos apropiados que hicieron que sus doloridas rodillas se doblaran un

poco.

Sere recordó la primera noche en el sofá, porque esos besos eran muy

calientes, pero no eran lo mismo, debido a que, esta vez, cuando Darien tocó su

pecho fue ella misma quien puso las manos de él allí.

Estos no eran besos que conducían al sexo, ella había puesto sus

sentimientos perfectamente claros, eran sólo besos. Lo cual estaba bien con

ella.

Se apartaron solo cuando Keith ladró y rebuscó en la puerta de la cocina

cerrada. Llegó corriendo a la habitación y luego se detuvo y los miró con

desconfianza, ladeando la cabeza.

Después de alimentarlo y haberlo lavado, se reunieron de nuevo en el

sofá, donde Darien le dio de comer exactamente tres cucharadas de crema

catalana y luego se besaron otra vez.

Los primeros besos fueron un poco desesperados, pero ahora eran lentos

y profundos, y a veces ellos ni siquiera se besaban, solo se quedaba en el sofá

abrazados. Luego Darien se pudo desplazar un poco, por lo que pudo deshacer

el tercer botón del vestido de Sere para revelar un poco más del chaleco, y

ella vagamente había recorrido con su dedo la parte inferior del brazo de él y

luego se besaron otra vez. A pesar de que la habitación de estar, estaba

pintada de azul y blanco, Sere se sintió como si estuviera envuelta en una

cálida roja luz.

—¿Soy demasiado pesada para ti? —murmuró en uno de los momentos

de no-besar.

—Por quinta vez, no —dijo Darien, alisando el cabello de ella hacia atrás,

para poder besar la punta de su nariz. Miró por encima de la cabeza de ella—.

Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Te quedarás si prometo no romper tus térmicas?

Sere estiró su cuello para ver el reloj en la chimenea. Era casi las diez.

Diamante había dicho que llamaría a las nueve.

—Debo irme —dijo con poco entusiasmo. La idea de dejar la calidez de

Darien no era muy atractiva. Tampoco era ir a casa con la fría bicicleta y por un

momento pensó en quedarse y seguir besando a Darien un poco más, pero luego

pensó en Diamante en el otro extremo del teléfono.

El placer de su voz cuando dice hola y la forma gutural cuando ríe, si

Sere dice algo remotamente divertido y la forma en la que podía hablar y

hablar horas y… hablar con Diamante en el teléfono era mejor que quedarse

besando a Darien y algo más. Lo cual no era por las habilidades de besar de Darien,

en la experiencia limitada de Sere, Darien parecía ser un experto besador, pero

en una competencia entre besar a Darien y hablar con Diamante, Diamante siempre se

llevaba la victoria.

—Solo a dormir —aclaró Darien, sentándose con un pequeño gemido y

balanceando las largas piernas hasta el suelo—. No dijiste que necesitabas

practicar en dormir con alguien. ¿No?

—Lo hice —dijo Sere, lentamente. Ahora no estaba segura sobre eso,

había momentos cuando ellos se besaban que había tenido el deseo de

arrancarle sus muchas capas de ropa, tirar lejos la camiseta de Darien y hacer

más que besarse. ¿Qué pasaría si ella sentía el impulso otra vez cuando

estuvieran en la cama juntos? Y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de

compartir la cama de Darien, cuando él había dejado perfectamente claro que

iba a dormir con otras mujeres cuando ellos estuvieran saliendo. Otra

bocanada del perfume del alguien en la almohada podría arruinarlo todo—.

¿Has compartido la cama con mujeres y no, hmmm, tú sabes, tenido relaciones

sexuales con ellas?

Darien pensó un poco. —Bueno, no, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo

contigo.

—No es que no quiera dormir contigo, pero nosotros solo hemos estado

haciendo la cosa de besar y tengo que ir a casa porque hay cosas que tengo

que hacer. —No había punto en mentirle sobre eso, Darien sabía que Diamante era

la única razón porque estaban haciendo esto, pero Sere se aseguró de estar

sentada en el lado derecho en el otro lado del sofá antes de decir—. En

realidad, estoy esperando una llamada de Diamante.

—Bien, ve a casa y susurra cosas dulces en el teléfono a Diamante —dijo

Darien arrastrando las palabras—. No duermas conmigo, tú te lo pierdes.

—Bueno, no es como si dormir conmigo fuera a ser algo emocionante,

cuando estoy segura de que haces todo tipo de cosas mucho más

emocionantes cuando estás en la cama con otras mujeres. —Sere podía

comenzar a imaginar los lujuriosos juegos sexuales que Darien hacía con las otras

mujeres, tenían que ser mucho más emocionantes y exóticos que besarse con

una chica con un vestido termal, pero su espina dorsal estaba en una recta

línea tensa como si él no estuviese muy contento respecto a Sere

conduciendo su bicicleta en la noche. Probablemente no estaba

acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

—Y no es como si fuera a casa a dormir con Diamante, aunque sería difícil

de hacer ya que está en California y yo no.

Sere dejó de hablar porque estaba divagando y también porque no le

gustaba pensar en Diamante de esa manera, su vínculo era mucho más espiritual

que eso.

—No follo con una mujer diferente cada noche —masculló Darien—. O

todas las noches, para el caso. Tengo algo de control sobre mi polla.

Sere hizo una mueca por el lenguaje sucio de Darien. —Lo sé, lo sé —dijo

con prisa, a pesar de que no conocía algo semejante. Ellos habían estado

pasando un buen momento, por no hablar de los besos, y ahora todo iba muy

mal y ella no sabía por qué o cómo hacer un buen ambiente otra vez.

—Bueno, pues mejor vete —dijo Darien, parándose y estirándose. Y así Sere

pensó que toda la situación y su relación imaginaria irrevocablemente se

rompía, le tendió la mano para poder tirar de ella del sofá—. Vamos a tomar un

vale para dormir juntos.

—Tal vez el siguiente domingo, tú y Keith pueden venir a la mía y

prepararles la cena —sugirió Sere tentativamente, ya cuando encontró sus

zapatos—. No soy una gran cocinera y no habrá ningún soplete involucrado…

Quizás luego podemos pasar la noche, una vez que tuviera tiempo para

acostumbrarme, si aún quieres.

—Aún quiero —dijo Darien lentamente—. Estoy en todo eso de expandir tus

conocimientos de relaciones, siempre y cuando prometas nunca llamarlo fiesta

de pijamas otra vez.

—Supongo que lo hace parecer un poco adolescente. —Sere se detuvo

y le dio una mirada y una sonrisa temblorosa—. Así que ¿Estamos bien?

¿Todavía estás bien con hacer toda esta cosa de relación?

Darien le sonrió de regreso. —Una relación de panqueque. Francamente,

no me gustaría otro tipo.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 15

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Ser adecuadamente besada y el estar en una relación inapropiada,

puso a Serena en tal estado de ánimo alegre en los días siguientes,

que no importó cuando Hotaru comenzó a golpear en el techo

como si tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas, y sabía el

momento exacto en que Serena había despedido a Microsoft Word para trabajar

en el próximo capítulo de su biografía de Lucy Keener. O que Diamante odiaba a

Tristram Shandy también, pero aún insistió en que terminaran de leerlo.

—Pero Serena, no se puede iniciar un libro y dejarlo a medio camino —él

había dicho implacablemente—. Es casi tan malo como doblar la esquina de la

página, en lugar de utilizar un marcador.

Tampoco importó que Fiore estuviera de muy mal humor, porque se

había lastimado un músculo del muslo y tuvo que tener una semana de

descanso del entrenamiento de su media-maratón. Había decidido usar el tiempo

para dar una conferencia a Serena sobre los peligros de las relaciones panqueque.

—Pensé que te estabas guardando para Diamante, tu único y verdadero

amor —dijo con amargura, mientras Serena sopló y resopló sobre una colchoneta

de gimnasio, mientras trabajaba la base de sus músculos—. No muestra ningún

compromiso con tus metas románticas. Espero que no vayamos a tomar la

misma actitud caprichosa que sus objetivos de fitness.

—Esto demuestra un compromiso total con mis metas románticas —jadeó

Serena, parando sus abdominales, sólo para empezar de nuevo cuando Fiore

le apuntó con un dedo en dirección de su abombado abdomen—. Salir con

Darien es como tu entrenamiento para el maratón. Diamante es mi meta.

Eso hizo que Fiore incluso gruñera más. Tenía que ir a buscar una bolsa

de hielo para su muslo lesionado y, cuando volvió, hizo a Serena pasar diez

minutos tendida en el suelo haciendo patadas de tijera. Sin embargo, las

patadas de tijera no la destruyeron, sino que acabaron de construir el músculo,

lo cual quemó la grasa para bien.

El buen estado de ánimo de Serena ni siquiera se había roto, incluso por la

extraña atmósfera en el trabajo. Cada vez que iba a la cocina, Mina y Ami ya

estaban allí, teniendo una conversación intensa, en voz baja, que se detenía

inmediatamente cuando Serena les preguntaba si la cafetera estaba en marcha.

El encuentro anual de la Junta de Síndicos era inminente, lo que siempre

puso a todos nerviosos, ya que sus pensamientos se dirigieron primero a la falta

de financiación, y luego a los recortes salariales, las semanas de cuatro días e

incluso despidos. Serena estaba segura de que no llegaría a eso, ya que los

fondos siempre se presentaban en la hora undécima y, por primera vez, en su

vida, ella no iba a preocuparse por las cosas que no podía controlar.

Lo que importaba era que las cosas con Darien iban sin problemas y, si

podía tener éxito en una relación falsa, entonces una relación real con Diamante

sería pan comido, un paseo por el parque, como caerse de un tronco.

Serena nunca lo admitiría a Darien, porque él nunca dejaría de cantar sobre

ello, pero estaba sin duda divirtiéndose.

Aunque, a las dos del próximo domingo por la tarde, Serena se sentía

menos divertida y más agotada. Tenía una cazuela de carne a fuego lento, una

máscara para reducir los poros de su rostro, que estaba haciendo que le picara

la piel y, a pesar de que había cambiado a mediados de la semana las hojas,

rehízo su cama, intercambiando ramitos de flores por una banda de dulces,

que era la más varonil ropa de cama que pudiera encontrar en su armario.

Entonces atravesó el cajón de sus pijamas para algo adecuado para dormir.

Nunca se había dado cuenta cuántos desaliñados pijamas a cuadros había

acumulado. Serena siquiera contemplaba llamar a Michiru para preguntar si los

lunares eran más sexi que el tartán, pero Michiru estaba probablemente aún en

la cama e, incluso si ella se las arreglaba para contestar el teléfono, querría

saber exactamente por qué Serena estaba teniendo una crisis de ropa de noche

y esa era una conversación que Serena no quería tener.

Hubo un sonido de timbre precisamente a las tres, mientras Serena estaba

secándose con furia el polvo en su rostro. La máscara puede haber minimizado

sus poros, pero había dejado el resto de su cara roja y manchada y, mientras

iba de puntillas por las escaleras a gran velocidad para abrir la puerta, se dio

cuenta de que estaba vestida aún con sus jeans estrictamente "alrededor de

la casa" con las rodillas flojas y estirados en la cintura en lugar de sus jeans "casi

puedes caminar en ellos." Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás y cambiarse.

Serena tomó una profunda y centrada respiración, luego abrió la puerta

con una sonrisa fija, que se convirtió en una sonrisa de puro deleite cuando

Keith saltó a lamer sus manos y mover su rechoncha cola.

—Hola, mi niño precioso —cacareó Serena, teniendo sus patas delanteras

en sus manos para que pudieran dar un poco más de dos pasos.

—Y hola para ti también —dijo Darien, dando un paso más allá de ellos y

cerrando la puerta con el pie, ya que estaba cargando dos bolsas de viaje, una

bolsa de transporte, un ramo de flores y una cama de perro.

—¿Así que tú y Keith se están quedando definitivamente otra vez,

entonces? —Serena soltó las patas de Keith, para poder evaluar la enorme

cantidad de cosas que Darien consideraba esencial para quedarse a dormir.

A pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana con pánico

sobre la ropa de cama y la ropa de dormir, se había medio-esperado que Darien

tuviera una buena razón de por qué no podía pasar la noche.

—Pensé que Keith podía actuar como acompañante, pero sus requisitos

para una estancia de una noche rivalizan con cualquier celebridad de

Hollywood —se quejó Darien, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras—.

Perro, cama, manta, una selección de sus juguetes favoritos y sólo bebe y come de

sus propios platos. Incluso tuve que traer un poco de paté de salmón ahumado

para disfrazar el sabor de sus comprimidos antiparasitarios y vitaminas.

—Eres un perro de muy alto mantenimiento —le dijo Serena a Keith, quien

estaba realizando un progreso muy lento al subir una escalera y luego

deteniéndose mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Serena y Darien aún

iban detrás de él—. Te tengo algunos ricos dulces de perro.

—Por favor, no hables con él con esa voz espeluznante. Es un perro, no un

niño de cinco años con dificultades de aprendizaje.

—No hay postre para usted, señor —le espetó Serena, chocando con Darien

con su cadera, mientras que llegó a su destino. Esperó a que él recuperara la

cama del perro, que se le había caído al suelo, y luego hizo un gesto hacia la

puerta abierta—. Sólo tienes que pasar, ya sabes dónde está todo.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de esa noche horrible, borracha; pero de

nuevo, si no hubiera sido por esa terrible noche, borracha, luego Darien no dejaría

sus maletas en el suelo para poder tomarla en sus brazos.

—Oye —le susurró, besando la marca rojiza de piel que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda.

—Oye a ti mismo —dijo Serena. A continuación, se besaban en su pequeño

pasillo, con la puerta abierta de par en par y Keith golpeando su cabeza contra

sus pantorrillas.

Fue absolutamente perfecto; o lo fue hasta que Serena escuchó un golpeteo fuerte,

seguido por una puerta que debió estrellarse sobre sus bisagras y el ruido, ruido,

ruido sordo de pasos. Keith empezó a ladrar y perseguir en

círculos, mientras Serena trató de zafarse de los brazos de Darien porque…

—¡Joder! ¿Qué coño está pasando ahí arriba?

Hotaru aún estaba en la mitad de aterrizaje entre las dos plantas, con el pie en

alto para completar la subida, cuando se detuvo y miró, la boca abierta.

Serena podía sentir su corazón latiendo y su rostro encendido, por lo que sería

imposible decir dónde comenzaba el sonrojo y dónde terminaba la zona adolorida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con Max, mientras que ella misma quiso

mantener la calma. Había retrocedido y tenía un perro de aspecto feroz, quien

aplastó las orejas y gruñó cuando Hotaru decidió subir otro escalón.

Hotaru se apresuró a retroceder a la seguridad de la planta baja. —

¿Podrían acallar el ruido? —le preguntó cortésmente, como si la bruja gritando

treinta segundos atrás hubiese sido sólo una alucinación—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho —ronroneó Darien, sacando las manos de los hombros

de Serena para que pudiera presentarse y dar a Hotaru una buena reprimenda,

porque era lo que los novios hacían cuando conocían al Némesis de sus novias—.

¡Keith, deja eso! —Keith dejó escapar un torrente de ladridos desafiantes, y

luego se escabulló detrás de las piernas de Darien—. Lo siento —

repitió Darien—. La culpa es mía. No creo que nos hayan presentado. Soy un

amigo especial de Serena y no puedo creer que ella se olvidó de decirme que

hay otra hermosa hermana Tsukino caminando por la tierra.

Serena contempló empujar la cabeza Darien primero por las escaleras, pero se

conformó con unas palabras de maldición en silencio mientras miraba a su espalda.

Hotaru se echó el pelo hacia atrás y emitió un sonido horrible, media risita

y media sonrisa boba. —Yo sólo soy una Tsukino por el matrimonio —dijo con

complicidad, como confesando un crimen terrible. Dio a Darien una mirada larga

con los ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera un enorme diamante en bruto y

estaba tratando de calcular que tantos quilates valía la pena—. Soy Hotaru,

la cuñada de Serena.

Era, probablemente, la primera vez que Hotaru había admitido que

estaban tenuemente relacionadas. Serena tembló de ira. Hotaru había decidido,

obviamente, que Darien era heterosexual, guapo y perdido por Serena porque

agitó su largo, brillante y estúpido cabello fuera de su rostro otra vez.

Luego sacó su pecho en su estúpido chándal Juicy Couture. Michiru y Lita habían

intentado una vez adivinar cuántas prendas de Juicy Couture poseía Hotaru,

pero lo habían abandonado una vez que habían llegado a cifras de dos dígitos.

—¿Por qué siempre son los más hermosas las que han sido tomadas? —

suspiró Darien—. Por lo menos dime que tu matrimonio está en las rocas y hay

una posibilidad de que pudieras recuperarte en los brazos de otro hombre.

—Oh, hay muchas posibilidades —dijo Hotaru, mirando a Serena, razón

por la cual ella probablemente dejó de reír, su sonrisa tonta y de sacar sus

pechos, y sonaba más como la misma de siempre. Luego le dio a Keith otra

mirada inquieta, a pesar de que estaba acostado en la alfombra de Serena y

rascándose la oreja—. ¿Es eso un Rottweiler?

—No, no lo es —dijo Serena, indignada—. Es un Staffordshire Bull Terrier.

Serena saltó a la lucha recordándole a Hotaru por qué estaba allí, en

primer lugar. —Bueno, sólo trata de no golpear mucho. Honestamente, es como

tener un elefante viviendo por encima de mí.

Y con esa frase de despedida, Hotaru volvió a su guarida, balanceando las caderas

más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Nunca dijiste nada acerca de una cuñada —remarcó Darien, y Serena se

dio cuenta de que estaba tan tensa que se sentía como si sus huesos se rompieran

en pedazos—. Ella es muy linda una vez que pasas el bronceado

anaranjado y las extensiones de cabello.

—Oh, yo puedo pensar en algunas otras formas para describirla —dijo

Serena amargamente, cerrando la puerta—. Sé que te sientes obligado a coquetear

con cualquier persona y cualquier cosa que se cruce en tu camino, pero me

gustaría que a veces pudieras ser un poco más exigente.

—Oh, Sere, así que coqueteo. Es lo que hago. No me digas que estás

celosa —dijo Darien en broma—. Está bien, conversar con tu cuñada era un poco

raro, pero yo sólo estaba teniendo un poco de diversión.

—¿No le oíste gritarme? —preguntó Serena a Darien—. Si tuvieras el poder

para contener tu encanto durante cinco segundos, se te podría haber ocurrido

que ella no me quiere y que, desde luego, a mi no me gusta ella.

De la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Darien, era evidente que

estaba muy conectado con el encanto en cualquier circunstancia. —Bueno, sí

—murmuró—. Supongo que te estaba dando un mal rato. ¿Hace mucho eso?

—Ella ha estado haciéndolo siempre —dijo Serena, mientras caminaba hacia la

cocina—. Yo estaba en la escuela con ella y me hizo la vida un infierno todos los

días durante cinco años. Voy a poner la tetera al fuego, ¿Quieres un trago?

—Café, por favor. —Darien se sentó en una silla y recogió a Keith—. ¿Qué te

hizo ella?

Serena no respondió al principio. Estaba poniendo cuidadosamente frescos

granos de café en la cafetera que había comprado en honor a la visita de

Darien. Normalmente se hacía con un frasco de Kenco, pero Darien prefería

Elegir pequeñas tazas de expreso.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué hizo ella? —le preguntó Darien amablemente.

—Qué no hizo —dijo Serena con amargura, lista para lanzarse en una

perorata acerca de las veces en que Hotaru y sus compinches la habían

seguido a casa desde la escuela, llamando su nombre y lanzándole piedras, y

cuando había llegado finalmente a la seguridad de su casa, la parte de atrás

de su chaqueta estaba salpicada siempre con pegotes de saliva.

Hubo tiempos en que la habían arrinconado en las duchas de la escuela,

hasta que Serena había convencido a su madre de escribir una nota

excusándola de los juegos. Incluso hubo un momento en que Hotaru se

había acercado a Serena en el comedor escolar, vertiendo una lata entera de

Coca-Cola Light por encima de su almuerzo y diciéndole—: Si cambiaras tu

Coca-Cola de grasa por esto, tal vez no serías como una cerda. Serena había

pasado la mayoría de los domingos por la noche vomitando y llorando al

pensar en ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente y las nuevas torturas que

Hotaru había tenido que idear en el fin de semana.

Pero ahora no iba a llorar, porque ya había perdido demasiadas lágrimas

sobre Hotaru en su vida. —Ella tenía este apodo para mí —dijo finalmente—.

Creo que es, probablemente, el único flash de genio que Hotaru ha tenido.

Solía llamarme "Pesada." Entonces, todo el mundo en la escuela comenzó a

llamarme así. Incluso una vez la señorita Harris, nuestra maestra de los juegos, lo

dijo, aunque ella fingió no haberlo hecho.

—¿Te llamaba así por… por… la forma en que te veías, o…? —Darien

estaba pisando cuidadosamente, tratando de abrirse camino a través de un

campo minado con las palabras y realmente no había forma fácil de decirlo,

así que Serena lo hizo por él.

—Yo era gorda o más gorda —dijo sin rodeos Serena—. Y la belleza de ese

apodo era que significaba muchas cosas para toda la gente. Como, que yo

estaba tan gorda que hacía que la gente quisiera estar enferma o que yo

debería enfermarme en lugar de digerir grandes cantidades de alimentos, o yo

estaba tan gorda que resoplaba cuando caminaba, o estaba tan gorda que

tendría que hacerme el gran miembro final de un equipo de tira y afloja.

Haz tu elección.

—Pero tú ya no eres la misma persona —dijo Darien—. Así que ¿Por qué aún

la dejas llegar a ti?

—No sé. —Serena empujó hacia abajo la cafetera—. Ella siempre se las

arregla para hacerme sentir como si yo tuviera quince años, y no importa la

cantidad de peso que perdiera, la grasa aún estaba al acecho, justo debajo

de la superficie y Hotaru siempre hace su ascenso a la cima.

Puso una taza de café frente a Darien y le permitió que pusiera a Keith en el

suelo para que él pudiera tomar su mano y hacer patrones en la palma con el

pulgar, incluso aunque ella no quería ser tocada. —Te prometo que nunca voy

a coquetear con ella de nuevo —dijo con seriedad—. Dios, debe haber sido un

shock cuando empezó a salir con tu hermano.

—Yo estaba en la universidad y mi mamá no me lo dijo, porque pensó

que eso no duraría. Las novias de Sammy no se quedaban mucho tiempo,

pero Hotaru… Dios, ella se quedó. —Podía recordar volver a casa después

de las finales y chocar con Hotaru saliendo a escondidas de la habitación de

Sammy, al mismo tiempo que Serena se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un

aperitivo. Ninguno de las dos había dicho una palabra, a pesar de Serena aún

podía sentir la sacudida repugnante que su corazón había dado.

Luego, hubo otras cosas de qué preocuparse, y cuando Sammy y

Hotaru se habían ido a Las Vegas y se casaron, Serena había estado

simplemente esperando a lidiar con el hecho de que su verdugo adolescente

vivía un piso debajo de ella y compartía su apellido.

Darien no dijo nada, no hacía más que acariciar su mano y, cuando Serena

hizo un movimiento para tirar de su mano, se negó a dejarla ir.

—Nunca nos vamos a convertir en las mejores amigas —dijo Serena—, pero

he aceptado sus disculpas, salvo que ella nunca dijo ni una vez: lo siento. Ni

siquiera ha insinuado nada que se acerque a lo siento, y sus tácticas podrían

haber sido un poco más psicológicas, pero ella aún está torturándome y la dejo

porque soy débil e inútil y…

—Estupideces —dijo Darien—. No serías mi novia panqueque si fueras una

perdedora.

Ella no quería, pero Serena sonrió. —¿Cómo dices? Creo que encontrarás

que yo era la creadora de todo el concepto de relación panqueque. Deja de

molestarme.

—¿Cómo sabes siquiera lo que significa "molestar"? —preguntó Darien—. Si

me dices que fumas porros, todo mi sistema de creencias colapsará.

—Yo podría fumar porros por todo lo que sabes. —Sólo que nunca lo

hubiera hecho, no en la universidad y, desde luego ahora no, porque ella había

visto a Michiru y Lita arrasar a través de su refrigerador cuando tuvieron un

ataque de hambre y eso era algo que Serena y sus caderas podían prescindir.

—¿Pero no lo haces? —Darien le dirigió una mirada lastimera, frunció el

ceño con consternación.

—No lo hago —confirmó Serena—. Sólo leo un montón. —Y no era como si

el encuentro desagradable con Hotaru, o la posterior caída emocional, hubiese sido

olvidado, pero Serena se había trasladado del pasado, porque Darien tenía

destreza y la llevó lejos de las rocas. Deseaba saber cómo lo hacía, así

sería ser muy útil la próxima vez que Michiru estuviera teniendo una crisis

existencial o Melvin estuviera teniendo problemas de relación.

Antes de que devolviera su atención a su cazuela de carne de res, la cual

había sido descuidada por la emoción, Serena dejó un beso impulsivo en la parte

superior de la cabeza de Darien, sólo para decir gracias. Luego esperó a que él

hubiera dejado de mirarla con sorpresa, para limpiar a escondidas sus labios de

la suciedad de su cabello.

•* •* •

Serena estuvo un poco apagada durante la cena y Darien estaba

atípicamente amable, alabando a la ternura de la carne en la cazuela,

alabando su audacia en la elección de hinojo, y pidiendo por segundos, que

Serena se preguntó si se trataba de algún nuevo juego de los suyos.

Incluso insistió en ayudar a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos y la besó

cada vez que ella le entregó un plato o un tazón para secar. —¿Qué quieres

hacer ahora? —le preguntó Darien después de que la última cuchara había sido

guardada—. Pensé que podíamos escribir la otra sesión en el sofá.

—Bueno, el sofá se presenta muy en lo alto de mis planes para la noche

—estuvo de acuerdo Serena—. Te voy a iniciar en los rituales de Deleite de Domingo.

Darien levantó las cejas. —Pensé que Deleite de Domingo era sobre comer

carbohidratos complejos después de las seis.

—Es mucho más que eso —suspiró Serena—. Si entras en la sala de estar,

hay un armario debajo de la estantería al lado de mi escritorio. Porque tú eres el

invitado, llegas a escoger.

Serena esperó hasta que lo oyó hurgando antes de empezar a recoger sus

suministros. Cuando entró en la sala de estar, Darien estaba de rodillas y

rebuscando en su colección de DVDs. —Creo que tienes toda la comedia

romántica que jamás se ha hecho. ¡Incluso tienes el cine mudo! —añadió,

agitando una copia de My Best Girl, hecho en 1927 y protagonizada por Mary

Pickford, como prueba.

—Es un clásico —dijo Serena suavemente, colocando la bandeja cargada

que había traído en la mesa de café.

—Yo no veo nada con Meg Ryan. —La voz de Darien era apagada,

mientras metía la mano en el último rincón del armario y pasó el dedo por los

lomos—. Está bien, ¿Te apetece Katharine Hepburn y Cary Grant en Bringing Up

Baby?

—Siempre. —Serena se acurrucó en el sofá y contuvo el aliento mientras

Darien cerraba la bandeja del reproductor de DVD y se volvía. Se quedó mirando

el contenido de la bandeja y luego a Serena, quien se encogió de hombros—. Es

Deleite de Domingo —dijo, a modo de explicación.

—Creo que me gusta eso —dijo Darien, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Me es

permitido poner los pies sobre la mesa de café?

—Sólo si te quitas los zapatos en primer lugar. Además, tengo plena

jurisdicción sobre el control remoto y no me importa si hablas durante la

película, pero no quiero ningún comentario acerca de lo que estoy comiendo o

cómo lo estoy comiendo —finalizó Serena en su más estricta voz.

Darien se sirvió una copa de vino de la botella que Serena había traído, pero

no tocó nada en la bandeja. —¿Cómo vas a comer?

—Eso es lo que yo dije —Serena aclaró, entregándole una enorme bolsa de

bocadillos y una barra de Snickers—. Esa es la tuya. —Aziz, en la tienda de

conveniencia, le había asegurado que eran bocadillos muy masculinos y, como

un bono adicional, no le gustaban ninguno de los dos, así que no se vería

tentada a robar alguno.

—Gracias, pero tengo todo esto y tú sólo tienes un tubo de Smarties y una

bolsa de Hula Hoops —protestó Darien, mientras Serena ponía los Smarties en

una pequeña taza de porcelana.

—¿No has oído la parte donde dije que no se debía hacer comentarios sobre mis

opciones de bocadillos? —Serena rasgó la bolsa de Hula Hoops y los

derramó en un plato un poco más grande que el de porcelana.

Darien no dijo ni una palabra, a pesar de que pulió sus bocadillos y Snickers

en quince minutos, mientras que a una hora en la película, Serena aún estaba

delicadamente abriéndose paso a través de los contenidos de los tazones de porcelana.

Ella siempre iniciaba con los Hula Hoops, dejando que ellos se sintieran

crujientes en su boca, y sólo cuando estaban a punto de perder su crujido tenía

que empezar a mascar. Entonces, cuando Serena estaba a mitad de la porción

de patata, se trasladó a los Smarties.

Aquellos se los comía de acuerdo al color. Marrón, verde, azul, morado,

rosa, rojo, amarillo y los naranjas para el final, porque tenía su propio

sabor único. Ella tomaba un Smartie en su boca y succionaba el tiempo

suficiente para deshacer el dulce, pero dejando intacto el centro de chocolate.

Entonces, ella chupaba el chocolate hasta que no quedaba nada.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de los Smarties, en la brecha entre el

púrpura y el rosa, Serena dejó de comer bocadillos durante diez minutos, sólo

para demostrar que podía. Había contado el tiempo en su reloj y, cuando los

diez minutos pasaron, tomaba un Smartie color rosa en su boca.

Después de que los Smarties se terminaran, fue de nuevo por los Hula

Hoops. Todo el proceso duró por lo menos poco más una hora. De

Cualquier manera, los créditos estaban rodando mientras Serena terminaba

aplastando el último Hula Hoop, con los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba la

salada papa que tendría que durarle toda una semana.

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue para encontrar a Darien mirándola como si fuera

una pieza de un rompecabezas que no acababa de encajar. —No se puede

decir nada —le advirtió—. Esa era la regla.

—Yo no voy a decir nada. Además, no hay palabras. —Serena estaba a

punto de ponerse a la defensiva y erizarse toda, cuando vio la manera en que

Darien estaba mirándola, a pesar de que acababa de tomar una hora para

comer un tubo de Smarties y una bolsa de Hula Hoops y llevaba sus "jeans de casa."

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó ella, porque no había hecho absolutamente

nada para justificar el brillo especulativo en los ojos de Darien o la forma de

mantener su lengua humedeciendo el labio inferior—. ¿Puedo hacer café?

—No estoy de humor para el café —dijo Darien, tirando de Serena más cerca

antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Tú, ven aquí.

Así que ahí estaban besándose. Besándose sin pensar, por lo que todas

las voces de la cabeza de Serena estaban tranquilas y, cuando Darien desabrochó

cada botón de su vestido, no le importó, porque él besó cada centímetro de

piel que descubrió.

La camisa de Darien salió y también la camiseta que llevaba debajo, de

modo que Serena, suavemente, podía rastrillar sus dedos a través de la pelusa de

vello que desapareció debajo de su pretina y, aunque jugó con la hebilla de su

cinturón porque le gustaba la forma en que Darien contenía la respiración cada

vez que lo hacía, sus manos no se apartaron más.

Las manos de él sí lo hicieron. Acarició la curva de sus caderas cubiertas

de mezclilla y, cuando estaban acostados frente a frente en el sofá, Darien

levantó la pierna de Serena, por lo que se enganchó a él y sus cuerpos fueron

presionados juntos. Serena no sabía de dónde venía la necesidad de moler,

oscilar y presionar en contra de Darien, pero se sentía tan bien de un modo

exasperante, frustrante, que ella dio en eso.

—Tenemos que parar ahora —le susurró Darien de repente con urgencia en

su oído—. ¡Alto!

Serena, momentáneamente, dejó de besar la apretada mandíbula de

Darien. Él estaba duro contra de su vientre—. ¿Detenerse un minuto o detenerse

por completo? —preguntó ella. Su voz sonaba gruesa y pesada,

probablemente porque su cerebro, su sangre y sus miembros se sentían

demasiado gruesos y pesados.

Darien retrocedió dos centímetros. —A menos que estés lista, por lo menos

para la tercera base, tenemos que parar porque tengo que… ya sabes, dejar

que mi flujo sanguíneo se dirija en dirección a mi cabeza.

Serena realmente no quería parar, pero sólo podías besar durante tanto

tiempo, con tu parte superior desabrochada y con la erección de tu pareja

empujando en tu contra, antes de que el beso se convirtiera en otra cosa. Alisó

el pelo de Darien y, cuando él apretó los dientes, hizo una nota mental para

buscar en Google erección no aliviada + dolor.

Se deslizó del sofá, con cuidado de no tocar a Darien, porque cada vez

que lo hacía, sus fosas nasales se expandían. Darien rodó sobre su espalda y,

ahora que el beso había terminado y el estado de ánimo fue cambiando, de

pie allí con su parte superior desabrochada y la cintura de sus pantalones hasta

la mitad de las caderas parecía importar un poco. Serena dio la vuelta y

rápidamente se abrochó.

Darien se sentó muy lentamente, como si estuviera recuperándose de una

cirugía mayor. —Tengo que llevar a Keith a su último paseo. ¿Puedo tomar tus

llaves?

Darien cojeó hasta el pasillo. Keith, quien estaba rígido por dormir tanto tiempo

bajo el escritorio de Serena, cojeó después de él. Serena buscó su juego extra

de llaves de un cajón de la cocina y los dejó caer en la mano extendida de Darien.

Era un momento decisivo en su divertida relación, pero Serena tenía otras

cosas en su mente. —Si yo estuviera dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales, que

no estoy, pero si lo estuviera, ¿Te gustaría? ¿Conmigo?

—Esto no es sólo una reacción involuntaria que recibo por comer

demasiados bocadillos —dijo Darien de mal humor, inclinándose para enganchar

la correa de Keith—. Por supuesto que quiero hacer algo más que darte un

beso, pero te estás reservando para tu único y verdadero amor, y estoy

tratando de demostrar que soy más que un juguete sexual.

—No digas eso —dijo Serena, reflexivamente, porque ella nunca, nunca iba

a follar con alguien. "Hacer el amor" sonaba mucho mejor, poético, incluso—. Y

sólo estaba comprobando.

—Yo diría que lo siento por romperme, pero como tú eres en parte responsable de

mi agonía actual, no lo voy a hacer. —Teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando

de su erección, era un poco dulce que Darien pareciera un niño enfurruñado

que había sido simplemente tirado hacia fuera por tirar piedras—. Te veré en unos

quince minutos —añadió, con un poco menos petulancia.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 16

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, Serena se puso

en acción a toda velocidad. Aunque estaba perfectamente limpia,

tuvo la ducha más rápida de todo el mundo mientras esperaba que

la tetera hirviera. Llenó su botella de agua caliente mientras bebía

enjuague bucal. Arrastró su ropa de dormir sobre su todavía húmedo cuerpo y

rápidamente roció su cama con un aromatizante de lavanda mientras

empujaba la botella de agua caliente bajo los cobertores. Luego fue por la pila

de libros sobre su buró, sin piedad descartó cualquier cosa que pueda

parecerse a una novela de romance al ojo sin educación.

Serena pasó sus últimos cinco minutos ayudando a su crema de noche a

que se absorbiera más rápidamente mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello en

una cola de caballo despeinada. Oyó una llave girar en la cerradura justo

cuando decidió que estaba satisfecha con el intento número nueve y se dio a sí

misma un rápido vistazo en el espejo del baño; su crema de noche se había

absorbido, dándole un aspecto húmedo, y los mechones sedosos de pelo

oscuro enmarcaban un rostro que habría visto mucho mejor si no estuviera

mordiendo su labio inferior.

Se apresuró a salir al pasillo para saludar a los invitados. Darien daba la

impresión de estar de mucho mejor humor; estaba sonriendo por alguna cosa y

la sonrisa se hizo más grande en cuanto captó la mirada de Serena.

—Te ves tan dulce —dijo y sonó sospechosamente ronco como si fuera

Keith quien lo hubiera dicho.

—No, no lo hago —protestó Serena. Dulce no era lo que había estado

buscando. Tiró de los bordes de los puños de encaje de su camiseta térmica de

manga larga, luego se agachó para acariciar a Keith—. ¿Dónde va a dormir

Keith? ¿Con nosotros?

—En la sala. No tiene permitido dormir en el dormitorio. Pasará toda la

noche tratando de meterse en la cama.

—Pero ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —Serena había estado esperando dormir

con Keith sobre la cama, preferentemente en sus pies, ya que tenía mucho frío

por las noches.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—He pasado mucho tiempo estableciendo algunos límites. No desharé

toda mi buena obra.

Vio cómo Darien instalaba a Keith en su cama de perro con una manta

harapienta sobre él y un muñeco de peluche raído metido entre sus patas

delanteras. Luego colocó el cuenco de agua y un dispositivo de luz de noche

porque a Keith no le gustaba la oscuridad, y Serena comenzó a preguntarse

dónde estaban los límites de Keith.

—Voy a la cama —dijo, cuando se hizo obvia la intención de Darien de

quedarse con Keith hasta que estuviera dormido.

Serena había pasado cinco minutos con un espejo de mano para juzgar su

mejor ángulo cuando estaba acostada y otros diez minutos de lectura antes de

que Darien hiciera su aparición.

—Así que duermes en el lado derecho —comentó, como si se tratara de

una pregunta que había estado molestándolo durante mucho tiempo—. Yo

duermo en el lado izquierdo, así que funciona.

Normalmente, dormía en el centro de la cama, pero eso parecía una

cosa de solterona como para admitirlo, por lo que Serena dejó el libro y ahuecó

las almohadas a su lado así estarían óptimamente hinchadas para Darien. Podrías

culparla por un montón de cosas, pensó, pero era una anfitriona muy atenta.

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama y rebotó de forma experimental.

—Colchón firme —remarcó—. Me gusta una cama en la que no tengas

que hundirte.

Serena en realidad podía sentir su presión arterial comenzar a elevarse.

Dormir con Darien en su ropa de cama a rayas le había parecido una buena idea

en teoría, pero la realidad actual de Darien en su dormitorio de nuevo se sentía

amenazante y emocionante, todo al mismo tiempo. No ayudó que él estuviera

hablando en voz baja, su voz sugerente y tenía una sonrisita socarrona en su

cara que salía a relucir cada vez que etraba en el modo seductor, cuando

estaba en una habitación con ella.

Darien fue desabrochándose sus botas Doc Marten y Serena tomó

rápidamente el libro otra vez. Todo esto era territorio nuevo para ella, pero trató

de ignorarlo con una facilidad que realmente no sentía.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Darien se quitó los calcetines y movió los largos

dedos de los pies. Tenía los pies bonitos para un hombre, al menos no eran muy

peludos.

Serena levantó su copia de Rebecca de Daphne du Maurier así Darien podía

leer el título, luego hizo un gesto a la cuidadosamente editada pila de

libros sobre su mesita de noche.

—Eres bienvenido a pedir uno prestado.

Con la camiseta medio desabotonada, Darien se inclinó sobre la cama,

clavando inadvertidamente a Serena en el colchón, mientras observaba la pila.

—Oh, siempre he querido leer este —dijo, cuando Serena trató de mirar por

encima de su hombro.

¿Cómo nunca has leído El guardián entre el centeno?, quería gritar pero

se conformó por un simple:

—Creo que ese realmente te gustará.

Serena deseaba que Darien terminara de desvestirse y meterse en la cama

para que pudieran negociar el siguiente paso de su relación, pero en su lugar estaba

buscando dubitativo con su copia de Mansfield Park. Lo cuál era malo porque...

—Si no has leído ninguno de Jane Austen, no empieces con ese —dijo

con gran fuerza—. Fanny Price no funciona tan bien como heroína moderna

como Elizabeth Bennet lo hace.

Darien dejó el libro rápidamente, como si estuviera cubierto de algo tóxico.

—Bueno, tal vez voy a tratar con El guardián entre el centeno y trabajaré

mi relación con Jane Austen.

Se movió hacia atrás, así que Serena ya no tenía un peso muerto en sus

piernas, y golpeó el libro contra la palma de su mano.

—Te prometo que no voy arrugar el lomo.

—Por supuesto, El guardián entre el centeno es la novela más conocida

de Salinger, pero personalmente prefiero su historia sobre la familia Glass. —

Serena se oyó a sí misma decir en la arrogante voz que jamás había conseguido,

como si su boca estuviera repleta de ciruelas—. Creo que Franny y Zooey

tienen la ventaja sobre Levantad, carpinteros, la viga del tejado58, pero es muy

difícil evaluar la obra de Salinger como un todo, cuando su mayoría se

compone de novelas y cuentos cortos.

—Correcto. Me aseguraré de recordar eso —murmuró Darien, y luego dejó

de hablar porque se estaba sacando la camisa y la camiseta en un solo

movimiento, por lo que ver los ondulados músculos de la espalda era mucho

más interesante que J.D Salinger.

Darien era enjuto, sin ser larguirucho, sus músculos definidos sin abultados

como los de Fiore… de tal manera que Serena siempre se preguntó si él podría

reventar las estrechas camisetas de lycra que le favorecían. Ella sostuvo su libro

en su cara y se asomó por la parte superior mientras Darien comenzaba con la

hebilla del cinturón, flexionando sus bíceps mientras liberaba el cuero de sus

pantalones vaqueros.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Uno podría argumentar que los únicos textos disponibles que tenemos

de Salinger son técnicamente juveniles, y que su reclusión posterior fue un intento

de crear su propia leyenda en lugar de admitir que no podía cumplir

con la promesa de su trabajo anterior. —Simplemente no podía dejar de hablar.

Serena dio un respingo al escuchar su voz ponerse chillona y más chillona, pero

no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto—. No tiene precedentes.

Después de todo, Rimbaud abandonó todos sus esfuerzos literarios para el

momento en que él tenía veintiún años.

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y perezosa.

—¿Sere?

—¿Qué?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando —le informó Darien

amablemente—. No hay necesidad de estar nerviosa. Sólo vamos a dormir en

la misma cama. Piensa en mí como un desgarbado oso de peluche.

Eso fue en realidad un buen consejo, o lo hubiera sido si el sonido de la

cremallera de Darien yendo hacia abajo no hubiera descarrilado completamente

a Serena. La golpeó lo ridículo que era todo esto. Había un hombre

desnudándose en su cuarto rosa para chicas, no haciéndolo menos femenino o

menos rosa por el hecho de que hubiera un hombre desvistiéndose en él.

—¿Trajiste una pijama? —graznó, mientras Darien se quitaba los vaqueros y

se quedaba en sus boxers, rascándose despreocupadamente el pecho.

—Nunca usé —le aseguró, y Serena supo con certeza que si él quería

dormir desnudo a su lado, entonces ella pediría que durmiera con todo puesto.

No estaba preparada para un desnudo frontal entero y, a veces creía

que nunca lo estaría.

Había sido el único miembro vestido de una familia desnuda y había sido

terrible. Cuando era una niña, la tarde de los viernes habían sido

particularmente angustiantes. Tan pronto como su padre llegaba del trabajo,

era enviada por cinco porciones de merluza y patatas fritas. Para cuando

regresaba, su padre estaba sentado en la cocina en sus Paisley Y-fronts bebiendo

cerveza de la botella. Serena ni siquiera poseía un traje de baño hasta que tuvo

cinco años y había montado un motín en una playa de Margate hasta que

su padre había sido enviado a Woolworth para comprarle un bikini

de Barbie, a pesar de que realmente había querido uno de una sola pieza.

A lo largo de toda su infancia, Serena había deseado que su madre

hubiera sido como las otras madres católicas de sus compañeros de la Escuela

Dominical. El tipo de madres que prometían azufre y fuego si sus hijas se atrevían

a llevar faldas por encima de la rodilla o se pintaban las uñas de los pies. Pero

no, ella tenía una madre católica que decía cosas como:

—Por supuesto, si todo lo que Dios creó es hermoso y Dios creó el cuerpo,

entonces, tu cuerpo es hermoso.

Pero Serena había sabido que su cuerpo no era hermoso. A la edad de

cinco años, podía decir que su cuerpo era más redondo y más rechoncho que

los cuerpos de sus amigas. Tenía una barriga prominente y los muslos parecían

como si tuvieran bandas elásticas excavando en ellos cuando se sentaba.

—Muy bien, esta es tu segunda advertencia de cinco segundos — anunció Darien.

Serena lo miró trémulamente, mientras se quedaba parado sobre ella. Era mejor

mantenerse mirando hacia arriba, a su cara, y no en ningún otro sitio, aunque al

menos había mantenido sus boxers—. Estoy a punto de entrar en tu cama.

Las mantas fueron echadas hacia atrás y Serena se obligó a permanecer

completamente inmóvil mientras Darien se metió en la cama junto a ella y dio un

pequeño suspiro dichoso como relacionado con su postura en el colchón

paedic y las almohadas de espuma con memoria60. Lentamente se estiró, luego

frunció el ceño.

—¿Es eso una botella de agua caliente?

—Sí, sí lo es —dijo Serena a toda prisa, enganchándola entre sus pies y

arrastrándola a su lado.

Darien apoyó las almohadas detrás de su cabeza para poder sentarse y

examinar su lugar de descanso para la noche.

—¿No te parece que está un poco caliente debajo de todas estas

mantas? —Levantó el edredón para poder confirmar que había un cobertor por

debajo de él—. Es casi el comienzo oficial del Verano Británico.

Serena se levantó a sí misma de su posición reclinada.

—Pero todavía tengo que tener la calefacción durante todo el día y hay

heladas y realmente siento frío.

—No hay ningún frío que sentir —dijo Darien—. Vamos a deshacernos de la

colcha de encima.

Serena decidió que era tiempo de acción, no palabras. Incluso pensó que

había resuelto que no habría ningún tipo de tacto, alcanzó la parte posterior

del cuello de Darien con una de sus manos heladas.

—¡Mierda! ¡No hagas eso! —gritó Darien, y Serena retiró la mano y la metió

bajo el edredón y la colcha, que se estaba quedando exactamente donde

estaba—. Dios, no pensé que podías ser tan mala.

—No seas un bebé —dijo Serena, llegando hasta Darien para poder darle un

beso en la mejilla y quitar el aguijón de sus palabras. Él hizo un gran show de

pestañeo, como si previera que sus labios estarían a la misma temperatura bajo

cero que sus manos.

—¡Hey! Mantén tu lado de la cama —dijo él, acurrucándose bajo las

mantas—. No voy a ser capaz de dormir si estoy preocupando por el hecho de

que vas a saltar sobre mis huesos.

Serena había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero cuando Darien

lo dijo en voz alta, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco rechazada. Por supuesto, no

quería saltar sobre sus huesos, pero quería que él lo quisiera, con la única

excepción de cuando estuvieran totalmente vestidos y no juntos en la cama. A

pesar de su reputación de mujeriego, Darien parecía notablemente enfocado en

sólo dormir juntos. Había estado lo suficientemente feliz como para darle un

beso, pero tal vez sólo la imaginaba de una manera besable o tal vez era

realmente mala en los besos y no tenía el corazón para decirle, o... ¡No! No iba

a pensar en más suposiciones o estaría tan estresada que no sería capaz de dormir.

—Bien, bien, no hay beso. —Serena se dio la vuelta en su lado, asegurándose de

que hubiera al menos un metro entre ellos—. Buenas noches. —Apagó la luz, sin

ni siquiera preguntar a Darien si estaba listo para dormir, pero era su cama, así que

eran sus reglas.

Yacieron en silencio por un rato. Serena se concentró en no exhalar demasiado

alto, en caso de que Darien pensara que era una roncadora. Su ataque de

resentimiento la había empujado hasta el borde del colchón, por lo que si hacía

algún movimiento brusco, iba a terminar en el suelo, y habría una brecha con

corrientes de aire porque Darien tenía un extremo de la manta y ella

tenía el otro, y básicamente dormir con otra persona era horrible y Serena estaba

empezando a entender por qué algunas personas casadas dormían en camas

separadas, o incluso en dormitorios separados.

—¿Estás de mal humor? —preguntó Darien de repente.

—No —dijo Serena malhumorada—. Es sólo que estás acaparando las mantas y

hay este hueco y...

Serena estaba esperando que Darien renunciara a su derecho a la colcha,

pero se deslizó en la cama y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. Era como estar

envuelta por una gigantesca botella de agua caliente.

—Sé que cancelé el beso, pero todavía nos podemos abrazar —le susurró

al oído, que le hizo cosquillas porque había llegado a esa etapa donde todo la

irritaba. Su brazo se movió más bajo y ella se apartó alarmada.

—¡No toques mi estómago! Es la única parte de mí que no me gusta que

la gente toque —se corrigió a un menor volumen perforador de oído.

—Está bien, necesitas relajarte porque no vas a conseguir dormirte y yo

tampoco puedo cuando tú estás enviando señales de angustia —dijo Darien,

moviendo su brazo así no se presionaba contra su vientre, sino más arriba,

cepillando la parte inferior de sus pechos, pero no era como si ella pudiera

quejarse ahora que había jugado la carta de la barriga—. Sólo pretende que soy Michiru.

—Tú no hablas tanto como Michiru —ofreció Serena—. Y ella es mucho más

huesuda que tú, siempre empujándome con los codos.

—Al menos eso es algo. —El pulgar de Darien estaba acariciando rítmicamente

una pequeña porción de piel en su brazo no cubierto por la manga de su

camiseta térmica y se sentía bastante bien, casi reconfortante.

Serena cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca.

Pero no demasiado alto.

Fue el calor lo que despertó a Serena. Se quedó allí para escuchar una

segunda vez los silbidos y crujidos pero fue incapaz de localizarlos, entonces se

sentó y apartó las mantas en un movimiento torpe, y se dio cuenta de que la

casa ¡estaba en llamas!

El calor casi se impulsó por su espalda cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Serena se abrió paso a través del humo espeso que atrapó en su garganta, y

entró en el vestíbulo donde brillantes llamas anaranjadas lamían las paredes y

veteaban los muebles. Afortunadamente, había un camino despejado a su

escritorio y ella lo tomó.

Su mente estaba corriendo sobre dos vías. Sabía que tenía que llamar a los

bomberos, pero en este momento salvar la biografía de Lucy Keener era

mucho más importante. Está bien, no había mucho de una biografía para

salvar pero Serena seguía encendiendo su computadora y hurgando en los cajones

por un disco y, ¡oh! Allí estaba Cómo Escribir Un Libro En Quince minutos

Todos Los Días, que ella lo había tomado de Phillips… la mataría si se quedaba

hecho cenizas.

Las llamas se estaban introduciendo cada vez más cerca y Serena bailó en

el mismo lugar ya que la madera, bajo sus pies descalzos, era extremadamente

caliente. Sus ojos lloraban, estaba tosiendo y ahogándose y su jodida

computadora estaba tardando mucho en arrancar. Finalmente, allí estaba su

protector de pantalla de Virginia Woolf. Serena escarbó por el disco, con todos

los dedos y pulgares mientras trataba de abrir la bandeja del disco.

—¿Por qué molestarse en hacer eso? —dijo una voz en su oído, y se volvió

para ver a Darien justo detrás de ella—. Sabes que no tienes nada ahí que valga

la pena salvar.

—Tengo cinco capítulos y medio y notas —dijo Serena, y empezó a arrastrar

los archivos al disco—. ¿No crees que deberías estar haciendo algo útil, como

llamar al 999 o estar tratando de romper y liberar una ventana?

—Bueno, lo haría pero tengo una fiesta de presentación muy importante

a la que asistir —dijo Darien despreocupadamente justo mientras que, ¡ERROR

EN DISCO!, brillaba en la pantalla.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Desearás estar en el infierno, Serena, si alguno de mis chándales Juicy

Couture se quema! —Ahora, Hotaru estaba parada allí, manos en las caderas,

gritándole—. ¡Esto es todo por tu culpa! Apuesto a que decidiste hornear un

pastel en medio de la noche porque no podías estar una hora sin

rellenar tu bocaza.

—No lo hice —protestó Serena, arrojando cajones abiertos para encontrar

otro disco—. No fui yo, debe ser un fallo eléctrico.

—Esto es tan Serena, ¿no te parece? —Hotaru se desvaneció en una nube

de humo, para ser remplazada por Mina y Ami hablando en susurros insinuantes.

—Ya sabes, ella siempre enciende las tres barras de la calefacción en su oficina.

—Tienes razón, lo hace. Alguien debería decirle al Sr. Urawa que está malgastando

nuestros fondos en su propia comodidad personal y causando un riesgo de incendio.

—Pero mi calentador tiene una pegatina en él que dice que ha sido

comprobado como seguro —protestó Serena, ya estaba arraigada a través de

una pila de sobres por un disco en blanco difícil de alcanzar.

—Te dije que necesitabas remplazar las baterías en el detector de humo

cada seis meses. —Genial, ahora que su padre estaba allí para darle un mal

rato… y en sus Paisley Y-fronts también—. Pensé que estabas destinada a ser la inteligente.

—¡Gente! No están ayudando. O hacen su camino de salida o me ayudan a

encontrar un disco, pero realmente, no puedo tratar las constantes críticas en

este momento.

Hubo un gran estruendo y una de sus estanterías dio una embestida bajo

las llamas y Serena cubrió con sus manos su expresión de horror. ¡Todos sus

agotados Clásicos Modernos Virago se fueron!

—Pobre Serena —dijo una voz mucho más simpática y miró hacia arriba

para ver a Diamante de pie allí, con esa suave y cálida sonrisa que siempre tenía

para ella—. Espero que mi copia de Escritura y Diferencia no esté en aquel

estante, porque nunca podría amar a alguien que trató a los libros de una

forma tan irresponsable.

En especial los libros que estaban en préstamo.

—Pero no es mi culpa. No inicié el fuego. —Estaban ahora sólo Serena y

Diamante, y la biografía estaba todavía atascada en su computadora y las llamas

casi los envolvía, pero eso no era importante—. Oye, Diamante, ¿notaste algo

diferente en mí?

Diamante miró a través del humo.

—Es difícil de decir. ¿Has cambiado tu cabello?

—Bueno, dejé crecer mi flequillo... ¡No! ¿Qué más es diferente en mí?

—Supongo que has perdido un poco de peso, y no antes de tiempo, pero

todavía estás demasiado gorda para mí, Serena. Nunca podría amar a alguien

que no es una talla diez —le dijo Diamante con tristeza, luego se tornó envuelto en

humo y fuego y desapareció de la vista de Serena.

Dejó que el disco que acababa de encontrar cayera al suelo, y realmente, ¿cual era

el punto de tratar de salvar la biografía o…? ¡Espera! Diamante estaba en

California, por lo que no había manera de que repentinamente acabara de

aparecer en su departamento. ¿Cómo podría haber ido de todos modos? Y

en su fondo de pantalla había una imagen de dos cachorros Schnauzer

vistiendo camisetas, no Virginia Woolf.

Por segunda vez, Serena se despertó. Adecuadamente se despertó y esta vez el

piso no estaba en llamas. Pero podía ver porqué su subconsciente podría haber

pensado así, se sentía como si estuviera siendo hervida de adentro hacia afuera.

Las puntas de su cola de caballo estaban pegadas sin arte a la parte de

atrás de su cuello y su piel estaba empapada en sudor. Serena no creía que

alguna vez hubiera estado así de caliente, ni siquiera cuando el aire

acondicionado estaba roto en el gimnasio y había sido incapaz de agarrar un

ventilador portátil y estaba en el nivel diez de la quema de grasa en el

programa de la máquina elíptica.

En realidad, no era de extrañar que tuviera sobrecalentamiento ya que

estaba compartiendo su cama con Darien. Siempre estaba caliente al tacto, se

acurrucaba —y roncando fuertemente— debajo de su peso, durante un

invierno, con el edredón nórdico y la agua caliente añadida a la mezcla, él

estaba emitiendo suficientes rayos termonucleares como para lanzar un arma

de destrucción masiva.

—Oh, Dios, ¡suéltame! —siseó Serena, empujando el brazo de Darien fuera de

ella. Ni siquiera se movió, simplemente gruñó y se dio la vuelta, dejando las

mantas hechas un manojo entre ellos. Con un gruñido de enojo, Serena se sentó

así podría sacarse sus calcetines. Luego, se enterró bajo las sábanas para

alcanzar la botella de agua caliente, la que tiró al suelo, junto con la colcha de

encima. Se sentía menos como estar en un edificio en llamas y más como

embalaje de un barco que hace agua.

Serena se dejó caer de nuevo, sin cobijas, y trató de conseguir algo de

calma interior, hasta que sintió que su piel se volvía húmeda con frío. Se puso la

manta alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que tenía el impulso

irracional de comprobar la habotación sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba

en llamas. Pero eso era estúpido, porque sin duda había apagado el horno

después de la cena. Al menos, pensó que había apagado el horno. Se quedó

allí durante un largo rato escuchando a Darien resoplar como un cerdo

alimentándose de una trufa, pero siempre y cuando ella tuviera el edredón a su

alrededor y la colcha entre ellos, entonces no tendría que sufrir el calor del

cuerpo todopoderoso.

Empezó a quedarse dormida, y estaba en ese suave y pacífico lugar

entre dormida y no dormida-del-todo, cuando un pesado brazo serpenteó bajo

el edredón y una mano ardiente sujetó su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Serena se lanzó usando los codos y los brazos y las

piernas para empujar a Darien a su lado de la cama. Fue del mismo modo que

utilizó para el levantamiento de pesas—. ¡Suéltame!

En la penumbra, vio los ojos de Darien parpadear abiertos, luego los cerró

de nuevo y volvió a dormir.

Nunca iba a volverse a dormir, Serena sabía que era un hecho. Pero si salía

de la cama, estaba admitiendo la derrota. Estaba admitiendo que no era

capaz de —o estar lista para— dormir con alguien más, y dormir con otra

persona era un requisito previo para una relación. Iba a permanecer ahí, incluso

si eso significaba no dormir durante toda la noche.

Media hora más tarde, Serena estaba recitando en silencio la mayor cantidad de

T.S Eliot, La Tierra Baldía que podía recordar, Darien se dio la vuelta, se curvo a

sí mismo en contra de su lado y comenzó a respirar aire caliente en su cuello.

—¿Darien? ¿Puedes moverte? —susurró, y cuando no hubo respuesta, ni

siquiera una pausa en las húmedas exhalaciones golpeando su cuello, Serena lo

apartó con las caderas en un esfuerzo para echarlo.

Esta vez ella obtuvo una reacción inmediata. Darien presionó su pelvis contra su

trasero y Serena pudo sentir su polla endureciéndose, lo cual fue una

sensación interesante, pero no era realmente el punto ahora mismo.

—¡Darien! —repitió con más sentimiento y volumen—. Eres demasiado

pesado. Por favor, ¿aléjate de mí?

Serena yació allí por algunos momentos sudorosos tratando de pensar en

cosas interesantes sobre ventiscas, tormentas de nieve y cómo realmente su

congelador necesitaba descongelarse, pero no estaba funcionando, no cuando

podía sentir un hilo de sudor correr por su escote. Estaba debatiendo los

pros y los contras de pellizcar a Darien muy duro en el brazo, tal vez

incluso usando las uñas, cuando oyó un zumbido.

Antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir que era o de

dónde venía, Darien estaba rodando fuera de ella con un gruñido enfático. Serena

dio un agradecido suspiro de alivio y estiró sus piernas acalambradas, sólo para

darse cuenta de que el zumbido se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, Darien

se sentó y se inclinó para recoger su BlackBerry de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Serena no sabía quién debía estar más molesto, ella con quienquiera que tuviera

la osadía de estar llamando a la gente pasada la medianoche de un domingo,

o Darien, que dormía sin importar los empujones y súplicas, pero que se

despertaba en un nanosegundo con el trinar distante de su BlackBerry.

Estaba teniendo una discusión tensa y acalorada con alguien en un tono

monótono, que era totalmente innecesario ya que estaba despierta y

probablemente siguiera así por algún tiempo.

Serena se sentó y encendió la luz de la mesita así Darien sería capaz de

obtener el efecto completo de su ceño más feroz. Parece que no se molestó

por ello. Claro, hizo una mueca de disculpa, pero luego volvió a su

conversación en voz baja.

—Está bien, Darien —siseó Serena, a pesar de que realmente, pero realmente

no lo estaba—. Estoy levantada. Estoy despierta. Podrías también dejar de susurrar.

—Realmente lo siento por esto —susurró, su mano sobre el micrófono del

teléfono—. He estado tratando de apoderarme de este publicista por semanas.

Serena decidió que unos extravagantes ojos en blanco eran suficiente respuesta,

pero Darien ya se había volteado. Iban a tener unas palabras serias

una vez que Darien estuviera fuera del teléfono con la gente de Jennifer Aniston o

quienquiera que fuera.

—Bueno, sí, puedo firmar algo que dice que no le preguntamos acerca

de Brad o Angelina —estaba diciendo Darien, y los ojos de Serena se abrieron

como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

¡Imagínate!

Realmente era una persona de prensa de una famosa estrella de Hollywood

llamando a Darien mientras él estaba en su humilde departamento de Finsbury Park.

—Sí, entiendo que le estoy pidiendo un día de toda su vida, pero sé que estaría

muy contenta con la sesión de fotografía. Armani nos está dando los

vestidos que no se han prestado a nadie más y… no, eso es absolutamente

correcto. Sí, llámame de vuelta en diez minutos.

No tenía sentido darle a Darien un mal rato cuando la persona que estaba

al otro lado del teléfono le estaba dando un momento mucho más difícil.

—No voy a gritarte —dijo Serena, cuando Darien terminó la llamada y se

volteó hacia ella con una mirada cautelosa—. Bueno, en mi cabeza estoy

gritándote, pero tengo entendido que no es tu culpa y tú tienes que tomar la llamada.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien rápidamente—. Sé que realmente no estoy aquí

tratando con la paz en el Medio Oriente, pero en cuanto a la persona que

acabo de hablar está preocupado, y asegurarse de que su cliente se mantenga feliz

es mucho más importante que eso. —Puso la cabeza entre las manos—.

Dios, realmente odio a ese publicista.

Serena frotó la espalda de Darien y esperó que pensara que se trataban de

detalles de confort y no toques de una chica que iba a saltar sobre sus huesos.

—Estoy segura de que todo se va a resolverse —dijo, aunque no estaba

segura de que lo haría, pero le pareció lo correcto para decir. La suave piel de

la espalda de Darien estaba todavía candente.

—Para cambiar el tema por completo, cuando has dormido con otras

chicas, ¿cualquiera de ellas ha mencionado que hay algo seriamente mal con

tu termostato interno? —aventuró, porque ahora era un momento tan bueno

como cualquier otro para abordar este tema.

—¿Qué ellas han qué sobre mi qué? —Darien ya no tenía la cabeza entre las

manos, pero estaba mirando a Serena como si le hubiera confesado orinarse en la cama.

—Estás realmente caliente. Como, la temperatura caliente —aclaró cuando Darien

sonrió como si hubiera sido un juicio sobre su atractivo sexual—. Y cuando te vas

a dormir, te pones más y más caliente y te colgaste de mí, y me siento como si me

hubieran hervido viva, como una langosta.

—¿Me estás acusando de ser un abrazador? —preguntó Darien, cruzando los brazos.

—No, no te estoy acusando y esa no era la parte en la que yo quería que te

centrarás —dijo Serena. Alargó la mano para tocar el brazo de Darien—.

Podrías… no sé, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer…?

—¿Hacerme un poco menos caliente? En realidad no es algo en lo que tenga

mucho control, pero tú puedes llevar menos ropa en la cama. —Darien

asintió hacia la camiseta térmica de manga larga de Serena—. Tal vez usar

mangas cortas y quitarte los calcetines.

—Ya he perdido los calcetines y la botella de agua caliente y el edredón: si pierdo

algo más, entonces estaré helada —protestó Serena y se encontraron en un punto muerto.

De todos los problemas que Serena había imaginado que tendrían entre

ellos, la incompatibilidad de temperaturas corporales no había sido uno de

ellos. Así también fue que ella no había comenzado con otro mal hábito

nocturno de Darien de sentirla en su sueño.

—Podemos dormir con una almohada entre nosotros.

—Eso va en contra de todo el propósito de dormir juntos.

—Bueno, no estoy haciendo mucho más para dormir cuando estás en la misma

cama que yo. —Serena levantó las manos—. No puedo ver un camino

más allá de esto.

Darien se salvó de tener que responder cuando su BlackBerry sonó. Él la miró

sin poder hacer nada.

—Tengo que atender esto.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena, ya saliendo a la mitad de la cama—. No estoy

enojada contigo, realmente no lo estoy, pero me voy a dormir al sofá.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

"**Serena tonta"! Que daría yo por dormir con un bomboncito como mi Darien :-( **

**Jejejeeje**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 17

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Resulto que el sueño de Serena fue profético. Al día siguiente, cuando encendió su computadora había un email de su padre (¿Continúa la fuga de la ducha?) y un mensaje imperioso de la Junta del Archivo de Administración, recordándole a Serena que la Junta General de Accionistas era la semana siguiente y su asistencia obligatoria.

Y porque la mala suerte viene por lo menos de tres en tres, también había una carta de Diamante en la puerta, la cual usualmente era causa de una jubilosa celebración, excepto que omitió las agradables palabras por unas muy bruscas tres frases.

Tengo que ser breve ya que tengo una reunión en media hora. ¿Has enviado las galletas Carr y bolsitas de té rojo de Label Sainsbury, como te lo solicite previamente? Estaría muy agradecido si lo hicieras lo antes posible.

No había ni siquiera una mención a la ultima carta de Serena le envió, la cual le tomó horas escribir, había comparado cuidadosamente su amistad a la relación entre la literatura teórica de Lou Andreas-Salomé y el poeta Rainer Maria Rilke, con citas.

Puso a Serena de tan mal humor que le respondió al Sr. Urawa cuando le regañó por volver del almuerzo tarde, ya que había tenido que hacer fila para comprar las galletas y bolsitas de té que Diamante quería más que la vida misma —ciertamente más de lo que la amaba.

Responderle al Sr. Urawa no era un buen movimiento táctico cuando la Junta estaba tan cerca, no había fondos entrando ni figuras literarias importantes que tuvieran la decencia de morir recientemente. Serena no tenia nada que archivar o transcribir, lo cual normalmente sería todo el incentivo que necesitaba para pasar un par de placenteras horas en la Biblioteca Británica, pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que su nombre estaba en la cima de la lista de los empleados a ser despedidos. ¿Qué otra razón habría para que Mina y Ami la evitaran? Incluso Melvin se había unido a la conspiración, y cada vez que Serena se encontraba con ellos, cuchicheaban en la cocina o en la oficina de Ami, comenzaban inmediatamente a hablar innecesariamente alto acerca de a quién le tocaba hacer el té o el hedor impío que Nuestra Señora de la Santísima Hankie dejó en los aseos de las damas.

Serena aprovechó el tiempo de inactividad para trabajar en su biografía de Lucy Keener, por lo menos parecía trabajar cuando el Sr. Urawa hizo su recorrido usual por las oficinas, pero en el interior, ella era en tormento.

Su madre no ayudo en absoluto con los problemas relacionados con el trabajo de Serena.

—No sé porque sigues trabajando en esa biblioteca, te pagan una miseria —criticó cuando Serena intento hablar con ella sobre eso—. ¿Has pensado en algo más que el Servicio Civil? ¿Debo buscarlo en Google por ti? Incluso una inesperada llamada telefónica de Diamante para darle las gracias por la rapidez de entrega de bolsitas de té y bizcochos no levantaron el ánimo de Serena. Por lo general, podía hablar con Diamante acerca de los problemas de trabajo y ni una sola vez la llamaba bibliotecaria, pero está vez se encontraba menos simpático.

—Estás siendo desperdiciada allí —dijo sin rodeos, después que Serena pasó veinte minutos detallando su última teoría de conspiración, que Mina y Ami organizaban un golpe de Estado, acabaría con el Sr. Urawa, instalarían a Mina como Archivista Jefe, sacarían a Serena por bajar a la Biblioteca Británica y dividirían su salario entre las dos—. Era un buen trabajo de medio tiempo mientras estudiabas para tu maestría, pero no es una carrera.

—Pero me gusta trabajar ahí —protesto Serena—. O me gustaba, antes de se victima de la ambición de Mina.

—Está es una señal de que debes hacer un doctorado. Luego puedes comenzar a enseñar en tu segundo año, y una vez que hayas terminado tu tesis, serás una candidata fuerte para ser profesora en una universidad de renombre. Los dos sabemos que lo harás tarde o temprano, Serena, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo antes?

Serena no sabia nada. No estaba hecha para enseñar y, prefería que le cortaran los brazos, piernas y orejan antes de ser maestra, no podía pensar en nada que la hiciera sentirse menos inútil que pasar cinco años escribiendo una tesis sobre... Dios, ni siquiera quería pensar sobre escribir una tesis de nada.

—Por favor, Diamante, no me presiones —declaró Serena—. ¿Crees qué yo debería enviar mi currículo a la Casa del Senado y a la Biblioteca Británica?

Pero la cosa es, sé que Ami es muy estricta con el Staff de Administración de ambos lugares.

—No te puedes rendir tan fácilmente —Insistió Diamante, con un toque de exasperación que Serena nunca había escuchado en él antes, a pesar de que se exasperaba por como ella sonaba quejumbrosa—. Una cosa es conseguir por tu cuenta un doctorado, pero no puedes dejarlo sin una pelea. No te rindas. No es una cualidad atractiva.

En un giro inesperado de ironía, Darien le había dicho casi las mismas palabras cuando despertó el lunes después del domingo, la noche anterior.

Cuando le dijo que no repetirían su desastroso intento de dormir juntos, él le dijo—: A nadie le gusta alguien que se rinde, Serena. No es como si yo hubiera dormido mucho tampoco, contigo dando vueltas y suspirando cada cinco minutos, pero estoy dispuesto a aguantarlo.

Serena pudo sólo jadear silenciosamente ante la injusticia de todo y se irritaba por ello una semana mas tarde, cuando lo intento de nuevo. Al menos esta vez, no habían llamadas de publicistas de LA y abandonó la idea de colcha y la botella de agua caliente, y usó una camiseta de manga corta. Sin éxito. A los diez minutos de apagar la luz, Darien estaba profundamente dormido, roncando y haciendo una muy buena imitación de un pulpo sexy, un pulpo muy amoroso, que continuaba empujándola contra su erección.

A diferencia de Serena, Darien se despertó de un estado de ánimo alegre e incluso se quedo para el desayuno, aunque el lunes pasado se fue diez minutos luego de despertar. De todas maneras, el buen humor de Darien no duro mucho.

Su labio superior se curvo, hasta que tuvo la misma forma que la banaba que Serena le dio, junto con un bol de muesli sin azúcar y leche de soja.

—¿Este es el desayuno? —pregunto incrédulo—. ¿Puedo preparar tostadas?

—Bueno, este es tu desayuno —Lo corrigió Serena—. Siempre trabajo con el estómago vacío los lunes en la mañana y no tengo pan en la casa. Lo siento.

Serena no sabía que fuera posible comer muesli con resentimiento, pero Darien lo consiguió. No quería empezar la nueva semana con una nota tan amarga, a pesar de que el pensamiento de la reunión del Consejo de Administración de la tarde del miércoles le formó un nudo en el estómago. La cual era otra buena razón para no desayunar; no estaba segura de ser capaz de mantener nada.

—En realidad, este muesli no esta tan mal —Anunció Darien repentinamente—. Siempre y cuando me asegure de que hay al menos dos pasas en cada cucharada. Y puedo tomar café, ¿no? No me privarías de café. Tres tazas de expreso después, Darien regresó su usual estado alegre y listo para irse. Serena camino con él y Keith hasta el pasillo, su mente ya estaba en su entrenamiento y lo que les diría a Ami y Mina, e incluso Melvin, si es que encontraba algunas reservas de coraje y los confrontaba sobre su campaña de susurros. Era claramente evidente que los tres planeaban lanzarla bajo un autobús para mantener sus propios trabajos. Después de todo, había pasado un tiempo desde que Ami la encontró enviando una carta personal en la correspondencia y... —...y quizás durante la semana no es una buena idea, pero deberíamos tener otra oportunidad el siguiente domingo.

Serena notó que Darien le hablaba sobre algo importante, juzgando por su expresión seria. Incluso Keith la observaba solemnemente.

—¿Una oportunidad de qué?

—¡Dormir juntos! —Darien empujo su brazo—. Si no podemos dormir juntos sin que te vayas a la mitad de la noche, entonces esta relación esta condenada al fracaso.

—Es una relación panqueque. —le recordó Serena.

—¡Lo que sea! ¿Sabes que es para mí un logro compartir la cama con una mujer con la cual no he tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Y levantarme a las seis y media sin una palabra de queja? —Le dio un codazo a Serena en el brazo y le lanzó esa sonrisa pícara que derretir a todas—. Creo que he crecido como persona.

—Sólo sería un logro si yo fuera tu novia de verdad y que tú en realidad quisieras tener sexo conmigo, pero te las arreglaste para contener tus deseos — dijo Serena—. Pero no lo soy y no lo hiciste.

—¡Cristo! ¡No se puede tener las dos cosas, Serena! Tu eres la que te estás guardando para ese tipo, Diamante, y yo soy a quien le permites algunos besos y andar a tientas antes de tener que parar. —Darien le frunció el ceño—. Y comienzas a sonar como una novia de verdad. Tienes la parte molesta a la perfección.

—No he dormido —gruñó Serena, y notó que nunca le había gruñido a nadie antes—. ¿Tienes una idea de cuán difícil es ir a entrenar dos horas sin dormir?

—No lo sé, ni me importa.

Ambos dejaron de caminar, mucho mejor que quedarse quietos y mirarse el uno al otro. Serena no sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, pero al final dio un pequeño suspiro, derrotada. —No tengo tiempo para esto. Fiore se pondrá furioso si llego tarde.

Ella esperaba que Darien espetara algo. —¡Como sea! —En vez de eso, él tomo su barbilla en una mano—. ¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber—. ¿Hay algo molestándote, aparte de nuestro fracaso durmiendo juntos?

Serena no le había dicho a Darien sobre la Junta General, ni de sus miedos de ser despedida por mala conducta. Él nunca le preguntaba sobre el trabajo y ya había dado constancia de que el Archivo era donde sólo usaban anticuados trajes a cuadros, y que estaba muy lejos de su mundo de fiestas y celebridades mala copas. Y ciertamente no podía decirle que ella y Diamante tuvieron su primera discusión.

—No es nada. Solo cosas aburridas del trabajo. Te lo diría, pero te dejaría en estado catatónico —murmuró ella, volviendo la cabeza para que Darien tuviera que dejar caer la mano de inmediato—. Me tengo que ir. Te llamo en la semana.

Luego se alejó, porque Fiore realmente estaría furioso con ella si no se echaba a correr.

Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la calle, un impulso hizo que Serena se girara, aunque sólo fuera para ver a Darien y Keith caminar en la dirección opuesta. Pero Darien todavía se encontraba donde ella lo dejo, y cuando atrapo la mirada de Serena, en vez de levantar su mano y saludarla como una persona normal, Darien se quedo allí, mirándola de manera que Serena no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a caminar de nuevo, sus mejillas rojo fuego, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo completamente horrible.

Era la clase de situación que a Serena le gustaría hablar con Mina y pedirle su consejo, lo cual ya no era una opción.

Cuando llego a casa del trabajo esa tarde, encontró una nota de Hotaru metido debajo de su puerta.

Cuando vas a hacr algo cn tu bicicleta. Quítala de mi camino. No te lo diré otra vz!

Por un breve momento, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Serena y por un momento aun más breve, contempló llamar a la puerta de Hotaru para pedirle consejos de relaciones, aunque sólo fuera para qué la cabeza de Hotaru pudiera explotar.

De todas maneras, incluso si Hotaru no fuera Hotaru, con pura maldad corriendo a través de sus venas en vez de sangre, era difícilmente una experta en relaciones. Últimamente, ella y Sammy tienen la misma pelea una y otra y otra vez.

—¡Cierra la jodida boca!

—¡No, tu cierra la jodida boca!

Siempre estaba Michiru, pero si Serena daba a entender que no todo iba bien en el paraíso de los panqueques, Michiru saldría con cincuenta diferentes variaciones de "te lo dije" y estaría increíblemente petulante al respecto. Así que cuando Serena fue con Michiru y Lita la noche antes de la Junta General para empacar la maleta de Michiru porque ella volaría a Berlín por un caso de moda de Millenium, decidió quedarse callada.

No fue difícil. Michiru estaba más interesada en cuantas opciones de vestuario necesitaba para cinco días, y mientras Serena diligentemente plegaba ropa y se aseguraba de que todas las botellas y frascos de cosméticos estuvieran bien cerradas, Michiru revisaba en su iPhone el clima en Berlín, entonces tuvo que llamar a Diana para averiguar cuantos vestuarios tenia que empacar, y todo lo que le quedaba hacer a Serena era hacer bola las medias de Michiru y ponerlas en sus zapatos, cuando finalmente Michiru se digno a hablar con ella.

—Así que, bueno, ¿quería preguntarte si estás planeando dejar a Darien en el próximo par de días? —pregunto esperanzada.

La cabeza de Serena se disparo de su contemplación silenciosa a la maleta de Michiru. —¿Por qué? ¿Ha dicho algo?

Michiru no noto la tensión de Serena, mientras ella estaba de pie en el espejo con pantalones estrechos y una blusa ajustada, con una sandalia de plataforma en un pie y una bota en la otra. —¿Me atrevo a arriesgarme y usar una zapatillas abiertas —reflexionó, antes de volverse hacia Serena—. Es que su cumpleaños es este fin de semana y Diana dice que si ustedes siguen saliendo de mentira, deberías colaborar con más dinero para el regalo del Departamento de Moda. ¿Seguirás saliendo con él?

En cuanto a lo que Serena sabía, aún salían, pero Darien ni siquiera le había dicho que era su cumpleaños, quizás él no se imaginaba que seguirían saliendo de mentiras por mucho tiempo. —Supongo —dijo, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes prestarme cincuenta libras, entonces? Serena arrojo un par de calcetines en bola a Michiru, que erraron del blanco por unos buenos pocos metros. —¡No, no puedo! Son tres días antes de que me paguen y estoy en banca rota —y ahora tenia que comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Darien, también.

—Pero son tres días antes que me paguen a mi también, y gano menos dinero que tu. —señaló Michiru.

Era difícil de creer cuando Serena apenas ganaba catorce mil al año menos impuestos, antes que Michiru encontrara realmente un trabajo que pagara menos. —Pero no tienes que pagar renta, ni hipoteca.

—Bueno, tu tampoco —olisqueó Michiru—. Vamos, no seas tacaña.

—No estoy siendo tacaña —dijo Serena, indignada—. Tendrías un montón de dinero si no lo desperdiciarás en botas y jeans que te quedan cortos.

—Se llaman pantalones cortos, abuela.

—Bueno, yo estoy pagando dos préstamos estudiantiles y cuotas al gimnasio y honorarios a Fiore… ¿y tienes una idea de cuanto cuesta una semana de frutas y vegetales orgánicos? —Inquirió Serena—. No te voy a prestar más dinero. Nunca, nunca me pagas.

Era un punto justo, porque según los cálculos de Serena, Michiru le debía más de mil libras, pero era algo que ninguna de las dos mencionaba. Aparte de ahora, porque Serena se encontraba mal humor y Michiru era la única persona con la cual se atrevía a sacarlo.

—Que insolente —Michiru pateo su bota y se quedo con una pierna en su tacón de plataforma, pero se las arreglo para emitir grandes cantidades de disgusto—. Si no me vas a prestar dinero, entonces sería de gran ayuda que botarás a Darien, así solo tendré que poner veinte libras.

Serena no lo había considerado, pero dejar a Darien podría ser una solución a muchos de sus problemas que actualmente la hundían.

—Bueno, lo pensaré —dijo y ni siquiera trato de ser graciosa, pero Michiru sonrió y fingió consultar el calendario en su teléfono.

—¡Yuju, Sere! Dijiste que saldrías con él por dos meses y todavía tienes cuatro semanas por delante —Le dio a su hermana una mirada severa—. Sabes lo que dicen de las personas que abandonan, ¿no?


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 18

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Ami había ordenado sándwiches de Pret A Manger para la Junta General Anual. Estaban colocados en bandejas en la sala de lectura (el Archivo fue cerrado a los visitantes en honor a tan auspiciosa ocasión), junto con una bandeja de fruta de aspecto arrugado.

Serena se detuvo en la puerta y miró los sándwiches con consternación — Ami sabía que sólo podía comerlos por los carbohidratos. Lo sabía, y era evidente que no le importaba, porque ya pensaba en Serena como una ex- colega.

—No te quedes ahí parada, Sere —gruñó Mina detrás de ella—. ¡Muévete! Los cinco Directivos siempre se sentaban en el lado de la ventana de la larga mesa que se extendía a lo largo de la habitación, y el personal del archivo se abarrotaba a lo largo del otro extremo. Pero no era tan simple como eso, porque nadie quería quedar atrapado junto al Sr. Urawa. No sólo por su mal humor, sino porque tenía serios problemas de olor, lo cual no era de extrañar cuando ha usado el mismo par de pantalones grises, camisa gris y chaqueta de punto marrón todos los días durante los tres años que Serena había trabajado en el Archivo. Podría ser un día lluvioso, brillante, haber una ola de calor, e incluso nevar, pero el Sr. Urawa nunca dejaba de trabajar y tampoco se quitaba el traje a juzgar por el hedor que emanaba.

Así que elegir un asiento en la Junta General Anual, o en cualquier reunión que el Sr. Urawa asistía, era como un juego de sillas musicales. El resto del personal se empujaba, de lado y, en el caso de Mina, se esforzaba por asegurarse una silla lo más lejos posible del Sr. Urawa. En este momento, balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro por el área de recepción, esperaba que el Sr. Urawa entrara en la habitación y tomará su asiento.

A las cinco con un minuto exactamente, él irrumpió en el cuarto, deteniéndose con cada persona, momento lleno de suspenso, y luego caminó intencionalmente a una silla a mitad de la mesa exactamente —pero no se sentó.

—No se queden ahí parados —Exigió en tono quejumbroso a su personal—. ¡Siéntense!

Nadie se movió, además de Serena, quien dio un tímido paso hacia adelante.

—No lo hagas, Serena —susurró Melvin en su oído, pero no le hizo caso porque estaba enojada con él, y avanzó poco a poco por delante del personal hasta galopar hacia el otro extremo de la mesa cuando el Sr. Urawa se sentó exactamente al mismo nivel con la bandeja de bocadillos, que fueron colocados a la izquierda del centro, tal como lo hacía cada año.

Serena se permitió una leve sonrisa de triunfo cuando Ami fue empujada casi volando por uno de las estudiantes de doctorado y perdió segundos preciosos, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado del Sr. Urawa, con la cara hacia otro lado y rezumando odio absoluto por todos sus poros.

Después de quince minutos de charla inconexa y comiendo bocadillos que resultaron deliciosos porque el Sr. Urawa no los había tocado con sus dedos malolientes (era una certeza absoluta e inequívoca de que no se lavaba las manos después de hacer pis), los cinco Directivos desfilaron.

Allí estaba el viejo que se quedaba dormido en los primeros cinco minutos. Detrás de él se encontraba profesor de Historia Medieval de la Universidad College London, quien siempre quería saber por qué no se archivó cualquier material escrito antes de la década de 1700. A Serena no le gustaba la mujer despeinada del Consejo de las Artes, pero tampoco le gustaba Taiki Maker, súper-agente literario, con sus trajes caros, aire de superioridad y la forma en que siempre miraba a través de ella. Cerrando el desfile estaba la presidenta de la Junta, Harriet Fitzwilliam-White, cuyo padre había fundado el Archivo y, en general, considerado por el personal como mentalmente no competente, lo suficiente como para proteger su legado. El año pasado, Serena pensó que ella y Ami podrían llegar a los golpes sobre el espinoso tema de la actualización de Windows98.

Era imposible que Serena se hundiera en su silla de respaldo duro como todos los demás cuando la reunión comenzó. Ella se sentía demasiado ansiosa como para desplomarse y fue repasando mentalmente el apasionado discurso que daría en defensa de su ética de trabajo cuando llegará el momento. El momento se tardaba mucho en surgir. En su lugar, pasaron una hora de plática sobre la última Junta General Anual, antes de pasar a los demás puntos de la agenda.

Fue igual como siempre lo fue. La única buena noticia fue que habían asegurado una financiación de un par de pequeños legados y una subvención de un montón de libros-de amor-hacen-el bien pero a ella no le pareció como mucha financiación. Ciertamente, no lo suficiente como para mantener cuatro miembros de tiempo completo, una variedad de tiempo parcial y mantenerlos con notas Post-it y bolsitas de té. No es que nadie pareciera especialmente preocupado, aunque era difícil de decir. Cuando Serena escaneó los rostros reunidos se encontró con miradas perdidas.

El Sr. Urawa fue el único empleado del Archivo que realmente habló, y explicó pedantemente sus criterios de selección de las últimas adquisiciones, y planteó la posibilidad de contar con un procedimiento de selección más estricto para permitir el acceso al Archivo. Se había sentido con mucha seguridad desde que él atrapó a Nuestra Señora de la Santísima del Pañuelo haciendo estallar una menta en su boca mientras estaba en la sala de lectura.

—... A pesar de que me gustaría llamar su atención sobre la poca atención que pone en Recepción, el reglamento establece claramente que toda comida y bebida está estrictamente prohibido.

Serena comenzaba a sentirse menos ansiosa y más como si en realidad pudiera morir de aburrimiento. Ella ahogó un bostezo y llamó la atención de Mary Vickers del Consejo de las Artes, que le sonreía.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente nos ha dado a todos, algo en que pensar, George —dijo Taiki Maker de pronto, interrumpiendo al Sr. Urawa a mitad de la oración—. ¿Vamos a pasar a Cualquier Otro Asunto ahora?

—Yo no he terminado —El señor Urawa les recordó—. También quería hablar sobre el paragüero en…

—Por favor, George, me gustaría salir de aquí algún momento antes de la medianoche —dijo Mary Vickers, con una ligera sonrisa compungida, como si estuviera fascinada por la conversación, pero tuviera otro compromiso muy importante.

El Sr. Urawa se acomodó en su silla con un agraviado resoplido y Serena se aferró al borde de la mesa porque Cualquier Otro Asunto podía significar cualquier cosa. Tal vez, Ami también había descubierto que a veces enviaba faxes a su madre en España, cuando no había nadie más alrededor, y eso era probablemente un motivo de despido inmediato.

—Así que, ¿Cualquier Otro Asunto? —Harriet Fitzwilliam-White miró alrededor de la mesa sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Sí. A Ami y a mi nos gustaría hablar de algo —dijo Mina, en realidad atreviéndose a ponerse de pie—. Tenemos una propuesta para tomar el Archivo en el siglo XXI y atraer nuevas fuentes de ingresos, también.

—Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto, Mina —le espetó el Sr. Urawa, rociando migas de pan encima de la mesa porque comía el último sándwich de langostino—. Y dejé mis pensamientos perfectamente en claro.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Mina uniforme, mirando directamente a Taiki Maker mientras hablaba, y Serena se dio cuenta de que Mina llevaba un lápiz de labios mucho más oscuro de lo que normalmente usaba, y un inteligente vestido gris y un chaqueta con pinzas que la hacían lucir mucho mejor que con sus usuales pantalones y jersey.

—Pero quizás fui yo quien no fue muy clara, ya que no pareció entender el concepto de incorporar en nuestras fuentes ingresos propios, demostrar que no somos dependiente de las donaciones.

—Eso es ciertamente algo que me gustaría oír —dijo Taiki Maker, descansando de nuevo en su silla—. ¿Quién no ama una nueva fuente de ingresos?

—No tomará mucho tiempo —dijo Ami secamente—. Hice una presentación en PowerPoint.

Hubo un leve murmullo elevándose. Serena aún no estaba completamente emocionada, ya que tenía la horrible sensación de que una manera de conseguir una nueva fuente de ingresos era deshacerse de ella con su salario anual de catorce mil trescientos y cuarenta y siete libras (antes de impuestos) para asegurar parte de la recopilación literaria caliente. Ella tampoco sabía que el Archivo poseía un equipo que era capaz de producir una presentación en PowerPoint sin que se apagara.

Todos los demás parecían mucho más entusiasmados cuando Mina empezó a hablar y Ami pulsó botones en un viejo ordenador portátil. Su plan era empezar la digitalización del Archivo y la introducción de las cuotas de abono, así como unirse con otros archivos literarios y bibliotecas académicas para crear una base de datos de los escritos de personalidades ya muertas.

Al parecer, había todo tipo de organizaciones haciendo cola para financiar un proyecto tan innovador. En realidad, esto parecía capaz de realizarse, a pesar de que Serena podía ver una gran cantidad de trabajo extra en su futuro, si es que lograba mantener su trabajo.

Tal vez querrían contratar a un chico genio de las computadoras, pensó, mientras miraba la mesa y vio como la cabeza del Sr. Urawa se hundía más y más en la derrota, lo cual hacía que los tres grasientos mechones de pelo que se peinaba por encima de su cabeza calva fueran aún más prominente.

No podía dejar de sentir lástima por él, y no por primera vez tampoco. Sí, olía fatal y era cascarrabias, gruñón y también misógino, ya qué siempre intenta rechazar cualquier nueva adquisición de mujeres escritoras, pero Serena sabía lo que era no encajar. Dudaba de que el Sr. Urawa hubiera encajado nunca en cualquier lugar de su vida, por lo que no era de extrañar que hubiera dado la espalda a la higiene personal y buenas habilidades sociales.

Mina y Ami habían terminado su presentación y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha ante todo el mundo, excepto a Serena y el Sr. Urawa, les lanzaron preguntas, lo cual era absolutamente desconocido en una Junta General Anual. Por lo general, sólo hablas cuando es necesario y pasas el resto del tiempo evitando el contacto visual.

Taiki Maker sacó su BlackBerry y anotó una reunión con Mina, Ami y Harriet Fitzwilliam-White para discutir el asunto. Mina estaba radiante, Ami tranquila por su victoria y el Sr. Urawa abría la boca, sólo para cerrarla de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la digitalización del Archivo iba a ocurrir le gustara o no. Serena vio a Melvin darle un subrepticio pulgar hacia arriba, y la luz se hizo finalmente: el Sr. Urawa fue el arrojado frente al autobús, no ella.

Serena se removió en su silla, dispuesta a que la reunión terminara ahora, para que pudiera regresar a la seguridad de la oficina en el sótano y evitar al Sr. Urawa, preferiblemente por el resto del año, porque estaría de un estado de ánimo asqueroso después de esto. —Hay otra cosa que queríamos discutir — anunció Ami, una vez que el bullicio se calmó—. Se trata de Serena.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla, incluido el viejo Sr. Granville, quien no había podido dormir con toda la emoción.

Serena sentía un rubor ardiente en las mejillas, era extraño que el resto de ellos se hubieran vuelto fríos como el hielo. —Mira, si se trata de esa carta —se tropezó—, la cosa es que... había una fila en la oficina de correos y…

—Se trata de Serena —repitió Ami, mirando a Serena en silencio—, y una mujer llamada Lucy Keener, que murió un par de años atrás. Nunca tuvo nada publicado...

—En realidad, ella tenía dos poemas el Tiempo y Marea —Interrumpió Serena, y luego guardó silencio cuando Alicia, uno de los trabajadores a tiempo parcial se sentó a su lado y le dio un pellizco de advertencia en el muslo.

—Lo cuál es probablemente porqué el Sr. Urawa no sentía que había ella tuviera un lugar para su patrimonio literario en el Archivo —Ami siguió sin problemas, como si Serena no hubiera hablado—. Si bien, esto es perfectamente comprensible, pensamos que la decisión debe ser revisada.

—Es algo que todos sentimos muy fuertemente, gracias a Serena, quien ha defendido incansablemente a Lucy Keener —dijo Melvin, tan pronto como Ami llegó al final de su oración, y Serena se preguntó si realmente habían ensayado esto, porque, cuando Mina empezó a hablar de lo mucho que todos habían querido leer Bailando en el Borde del Mundo, le dio la impresión de que era algo muy pulido.

Ella se sentó allí en un silencio congelado y, uno por uno, los otros miembros del personal intervinieron por el amor de Lucy. No sabía si estar enojada con ellos porque planearon defenderla a sus espaldas o levantarse para poder abrazar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Ella nunca habría tenido el coraje de abogar por el caso de Lucy ante la Administración.

—Y Serena incluso ha comenzado a escribir una biografía de Lucy Keener —terminó Melvin con orgullo—. ¿La tienes, Sere?

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría una biografía —murmuró, la cabeza inclinada para poder mirar el rastro de migas de pan del Sr. Urawa—. Empezó como una cronología de la vida de Lucy, mientras trataba de compaginar su correspondencia con sus diarios y en cierta forma, bueno... eso fue lo que ocurrió. —Ella frunció el ceño y llegó aun punto muerto y agonizante.

Hubo un silencio, alguien tosió y Serena levantó la vista para ver a Mary Vickers dándole una sonrisa alentadora e incluso tenía toda la atención de Taiki Maker, que no eran necesariamente una cosa buena.

—Así que, Serena, nos puedes contar un poco acerca de los misteriosos e inéditos de Keener Lucy? —preguntó.

Ella balbuceó unos cuantos primeros hechos cronológicos acerca de Lucy, luego se detuvo. Esto no era difícil, no le pedían encontrar la raíz cuadrada de algo, y ella se lo debía a sí misma y Dios, se lo debía a Lucy Keener por sobre todo, no arruinaría esto. Y después Serena pensó que el resto fue fácil.

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo habló, aunque en un momento, en que los trabajadores se fueron y Ami se levantó para encender las luces, pero eventualmente cuando pudo oír que su voz fue volviéndose ronca, intento contenerlo.

—... y ella se avergonzaba de Charles por traicionar a su país y trabajar para la KGB, pero también se sentía en parte responsable porque ella le había introducido al Socialismo. Cuando él dejó a su esposa y su familia y huyó a Rusia, ella se fue con él... era la única manera de que alguna vez pudieran estar juntos. Pero estaba horrorizada por lo que vio allí y regresó a Inglaterra dos años más tarde para encontrarse a sí misma por completo condenada al ostracismo, no sólo por desertar, sino porque se había fugado con un hombre casado, un miembro del Establishment que se había convertido en traidor, y lo destruyó. No escribió nada durante treinta años, luego empezó de nuevo. Sus últimos poemas y cuentos, son sólo... bueno, son una especie de rompe corazones.

Hubo otro silencio, cuando Serena se detuvo y tragó fuerte porque no había pensado que se pondría tan emocional con un nudo en la garganta hablando de Lucy. Sonrió débilmente y esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

—Esta Lucy Keener, ciertamente parece haber tenido un gran efecto sobre ti —Le dijo Harriet Fitzwilliam-White a Serena. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a Serena—. Puedo recordar cuando Charles Holden desertó; los documentos dejaron entrever que podría haber una mujer involucrada, pero nunca la nombró.

—Bueno, la familia de Laura Holden, la esposa de Charles, estuvieron muy bien conectados y trataron de mantener los detalles lo más lejos posible de la prensa —explicó el Serena—. Ya era bastante malo que Charles fuera un traidor, sin ser un adúltero también.

—Probablemente, debería leer esta novela entonces —dijo Taiki Maker, aunque no sonó excesivamente interesado ante la posibilidad.

—No puede —El Sr. Urawa había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, aunque periódicamente su lengua se deslizaba fuera de su boca para que pudiera mojarse los labios agrietados—. Serena está bajo estrictas instrucciones de enviar todo lo referente a Lucy Keener al abogado que administra sus bienes.

—George, creo que es bastante obvio que todo lo referente a Lucy Keener no fue enviado a ninguna parte —dijo Mary Vickers suavemente. Ella parecía muy divertida por todo—. Es muy emocionante. Tal vez la Sra. Tsukino ha descubierto una nueva estrella literaria.

—Así que, Serena, ¿tienes una copia de esta novela? —le preguntó Taiki Maker, y por la vida de ella, Serena no sabía si tener todos los papeles de Lucy era algo bueno o una posibilidad de ser despedida. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a Mina.

—Lo tienen almacenado fuera del sitio —dijo Mina, sonó mucho mejor que admitir que se encontraba en una caja en la habitación de invitados de Serena—. También querrá ver los primeros capítulos de la biografía que Sere ha escrito. Absolutamente atrapante.

—En su lugar, ¿por qué simplemente no me da una sinopsis? No más de dos páginas —sugirió Taiki, alcanzando el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para extraer una tarjeta de visita—. Puedes enviar una copia del manuscrito a está dirección, ¿verdad?

Serena se estiró para tomar la tarjeta y le dio las gracias y sonrió y asintió, pero sabía que Taiki sólo le había pedido que escribiera una sinopsis sólo por ser cortés, en gran parte de la misma manera que probablemente sólo leyó la primera página de Bailando en el Borde del Mundo y decidió que no tenía mérito literario. Él era un super-agente con un par de ganadores del Premio Man Booker en su lista de clientes y por lo menos tres novelistas de sexo-y-compras que siempre estaban en las listas de los más vendidos. No quería —conseguir— la novela y Serena casi no quería enviarle el manuscrito, porque se sentía muy protectora de Lucy —Esa tenía que ser la razón por la cual el universo (o un abogado de Lucy) le había confiado su patrimonio literario a Serena.

La reunión termino finalmente. Serena era dolorosamente consciente de los ojos entrecerrados el Sr. Urawa descansando por primera vez en ella, y luego en Mina y Harriet Fitzwilliam-White les dio las gracias a todos por asistir, como si hubieran tenido alguna otra opción. Luego, los Consejeros fueron levantándose, Taiki Maker le deslizó a Mina otra de sus tarjetas, mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Mina, Ami, el Sr. Urawa y Serena y se sentaron allí, escuchando el sonido de cinco pares de pies marchando sobre el suelo en el vestíbulo. El Sr. Urawa esperó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos, luego se volvió hacia Serena, su mentón débil oscilando con furia. —Bueno, yo nunca hubiera esperado eso de usted, Srta. Tsukino —siseó, Serena se encogió en su silla.

Había sabido que tendría que soportar el peso de la ira el Sr. Urawa. Él no se atrevería a empezar con Ami o Mina, porque ni siquiera pretendían respetar su autoridad. —Yo expresamente le ordené devolver esos papeles. Lo que has hecho... bueno, es un robo.

—Oh, no, no lo es, George —replicó Ami, y Mina aprovechó la distracción para escapar de la habitación—. No es para nada como robo. Es una lástima que no dediques menos tiempo escribiéndome memos acerca de mi uso excesivo de la notas Post-it y pases más tiempo pensando en maneras de generar nuevos negocios.

—No estamos aquí para generar nuevos negocios, estamos para proteger el patrimonio literario —le espetó el Sr. Urawa de regreso. Una vez que comenzaron este tema en particular, estarían hablándolo durante horas, por lo que Serena se sintió perfectamente justificada por saltar y correr hacia la puerta con un murmurado—: Lo siento —Que echó por encima del hombro.

—¡Quiero hablar contigo! —gritó con furia a Mina, quien corría por las escaleras que conducían al sótano—. ¡Detente ahí mismo!

Mina no se detuvo, sino que esperó a Serena en la parte inferior de los escalones, las manos en las caderas y una expresión inocente en su cara. — Todo está bien Sere —dijo ella con recato—. No hay necesidad de darme las gracias.

—¿Debo darte las gracias por tomarme completamente por sorpresa? — Protestó Serena—. Una advertencia habría sido agradable.

—Bueno, mira, yo no pensé en ello, pero Ami y Melvin dijeron que tú fingirías que estarías de acuerdo con esto, luego tendrías un ataque de pánico cinco minutos antes de entrar en la reunión y te acobardarías —reveló Mina.

—Yo no haría eso —dijo Serena, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en ello—. Excepto que, lo haría totalmente.

—No contarte fue un acto de bondad —Mina entrelazó su brazo con el de Serena—. Y todo salió bien al final, ¿no?

—No creo que a Taiki Maker le vaya a gustar la escritura de Lucy. Casi no hay sexo en la novela.

—Aparte de eso, hay un poco en el callejón durante el apagón —Le recordó Mina al entrar en la cocina, ya que no hacía falta decir que ambas necesitaban una taza de té restaurativo—. Eso fue seriamente caliente, sin ni siquiera mencionar partes específicas del cuerpo. De todos modos, él es sólo un agente...

—¡Un super-agente!

—Sí, pero si él no lo consigue, entonces alguien más lo hará. —Mina llenó la pava—. Y ese alguien más va a querer representarte también, como biógrafo oficial de Lucy Keener.

—Yo no soy un oficial de nada. Honestamente, yo sólo empecé a escribir sólo para ver si podía. —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Yo solo... no se trata de mí, Lucy merece ser publicado.

—Entonces, ¿qué me perdí? —preguntó Melvin desde la puerta, porque se había largado de la reunión con el resto del personal una hora antes de que se hubiera terminado.

Como Serena se hacía cargo de preparar del té, Mina comenzó a informarle sobre los detalles de como que Ami se enfrentó con las mejillas rosadas e irritada con el Sr. Urawa. —Ese hombre pequeño y horrible —le dijo a nadie en particular—, ¿Cuándo se puso a favor de nuestra miseria y jubilación anticipada?

Era una pregunta retórica que surgía al menos una vez al día, así que nadie se molestó en responder. Además, Serena tenía una pregunta propia.

—Así que, ¿por qué no me dijiste de la digitalización del Archivo? Tú hiciste una presentación en PowerPoint —añadió en tono acusador—. Yo podría haber ayudado.

Melvin puso su brazo sobre sus rígidos hombros. —Dos palabras: ¡Santa Secreto!

Serena se escurrió de debajo del brazo de Melvin, porque los tres se estaban riendo. De ella, no con ella. Porque no había nada sobre el asunto del Santa Secreto del año pasado que Serena lo encontrara remotamente divertido. —No quise decirle a Alicia que tú eras su Santa Secreto, pero ella sabía que yo sabía y ella no paraba de darme la lata al respecto. Y luego me dijo que conseguiría que Mina me sacara la información... —Serena metió las manos en su pelo, deshaciéndose de los broches que sujetaban el moño—. Nada de eso fue mi culpa. Fue culpa de todo el mundo por decirme a quien debían regalar. Me rompí bajo la presión.

—Es por eso que no te dije sobre la Operación Digital —dijo Ami—. Treinta minutos y habrías confesado todo a Urawa.

—No treinta minutos —se quejó Serena.

—Tú tal vez no hubieras trabajado por un día —reconoció Mina—.Vamos, Sere, no te lo dijimos por tu propio bien.

—Fue horrible. Sabía que algo pasaba y pensé que iban a decirle a los Consejeros que me despidieran para ahorrar algo de dinero —admitió Serena, y mientras se oyó decir las palabras en voz alta, notó lo muy poco probable que el escenario podría haber sido.

Melvin negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo harías? —Mina hizo una mueca dañina—. Estoy realmente ofendida de que lo pensaras. ¡Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas, Serena!

Serena se retorcía impotente. —Lo siento, pero todo el cuchicheo en las esquinas sacó lo peor de mí. Soy muy propensa a la paranoia, cuando la gente no hace contacto visual conmigo.

Ami estaba sin duda haciendo contacto visual con Serena, el contacto visual que transmitía decepción e incredulidad. —Creo que es hora de que vayas a otro Taller de la Diosa, porque el primero, obviamente, no cuenta.

Mina tenía otras ideas. —¿Sabes qué? —dijo, dejando su taza en el escurridor—. El té no hará efecto. Vamos al bar.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 19

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Una hora después de que llego a casa, Serena estaba completamente vestida en el baño, con un ordenador portátil en las rodillas y una toalla de cuña debajo de la puerta, así Hotaru no sería capaz de oírla cuando comenzara a escribir su sinopsis.

Y a pesar de que Serena no quería echarse la mala suerte a sí misma, iba muy bien. Había escrito su nombre y el título de trabajo de la biografía: Bailando en el Borde del Mundo, sin detenerse. Incluso había logrado un párrafo completo que explicaba el por qué ella escribía una biografía sobre una mujer que nadie había oído hablar, y ahora miraba a una grieta en el techo e intentaba decidir si Taiki Maker necesitaba saber el nombre de la escuela de gramática a la que Lucy había asistido.

Serena miró los diarios de Lucy cuidadosamente apilados en su taburete de baño, y esperaba que la inspiración diera un salto y la tomara por la garganta, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Lo cogió y respondió en el corto plazo de dos timbrazos, porque era justo el tipo de ruido que solía enfurecer a Hotaru.

—¿Hola? —Susurró.

—Cara de ángel, es Darien. ¿Cómo estás?

Ahora que la Junta había terminado y Serena se sentía más en control en este aspecto de su vida, también se sentía mejor equipada para hacer frente a Darien. No estaba segura de si tenía las agallas para botarlo, pero no iba a aguantar ninguna tontería tampoco. O por lo menos, iba a intentar ser dura con él. —Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor al escuchar tu voz, preciosa. —La voz de Darien sonaba como si hubiera sido aceitada y Serena lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando él hablaba así de lambiscón sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Si quieres un favor, entonces simplemente pregúntamelo, y si es algo que quieres que haga, entonces lo haré —le dijo.

Serena escuchó a Darien tragar saliva. —Oh, así que ahora no estoy autorizado a hacerte cumplidos, ¿es eso?

Ella no tenía la energía para esto, no después de un día tan emocionalmente agotador y dos copas de Pinot Grigio, quería ir al grano. — Darien, no quiero pelear, pero ¿hay algo que necesitas de mí?

Darien hizo una pausa y Serena juró a sí misma que si las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca eran el indicio de una pelea, mandaría al diablo su relación panqueque. Realmente lo haría. O le enviaría un correo electrónico una vez que colgaran.

—Bueno, sí, hay pequeñito favor, el cual quiero pedirte —dijo Darien, finalmente, y a pesar de su declaración anterior, Serena estuvo inmediatamente sospechosa. Ahora que Darien lo había escupido, recordó que cuando la gente quería un favor de ella, por lo general involucraba a Michiru pidiendo préstamos o Ami intentando compartir su trabajo.

—Está bien, pídelo ya —dijo, tratando de parecer entusiasta.

—Mi niñera acaba de llamar y no puede cuidar a Keith cuando yo este en Los Ángeles, porque dice que Keith aterroriza a su Cocker Spaniel, aunque creo que es al revés —menciono Darien con indignación—. Cristo, el perro se llama Luis. Automáticamente te hace querer que le aterroricen. Y sí, Keith le ladra a otros perros, pero es un ladrido nervioso y él nunca…

—¿Quieres que me quede con Keith? —Interrumpió con impaciencia Serena—. ¡Me encantaría!

—Derek dice que lo sacara a caminar durante el día, pero yo tendría que darle la llave y sé que es mucho pedir...

—Darien, no hay problema. Me encantaría tener al pequeño cachorro como compañero de piso.

—Estás usando la voz escalofriante de nuevo —Darien le recordó con severidad—. Mira, ¿estás segura de que no te importa?

—No, en absoluto —Serena le aseguró—. Keith incluso podría mantener a raya a Hotaru. No creo que ella pueda distinguir de un ladrido nervioso a un ladrido que dice: "Si no dejas de gritarle a Serena, voy a deshacerte la yugular."

—Keith jamás le arrancaría la yugular de nadie.

—Por supuesto que no, pero Hotaru no sabe eso. Y puede venir el domingo contigo y asentarse y puedo sacarlo a correr conmigo.

—A él le encantaría eso. No puedo ponerlo en perreras durante una semana, tendría un ataque de nervios.

—Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo —dijo Serena—. Honestamente, debes haber sabido que yo diría que sí.

—¿En serio? Después de lo ocurrido el lunes, pensé que me dijiste que me fuera a la mierda.

Serena escuchó un ruido por la planta baja y se quedó inmóvil por un segundo. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe y contuvo el aliento, pero el sonido de los pasos era más débil, en lugar de llegar a un crescendo a medida que se acercaba a su casa. A pesar de ello, bajó la voz—: Yo no hice eso, y no hubiera dicho eso porque no uso esa palabra.

—Bueno, puede que me hayas dicho vete a la mierda muy educadamente —se rió Darien—. ¿Por qué sigues susurrando? ¿Estás con alguien?

—Estoy en casa —dijo Serena, todavía en voz baja—. Creo que Hotaru acaba de salir, pero ella y Sammy han estado discutiendo toda la semana, lo que la hace realmente susceptible a los ruidos, así que estoy haciendo un trabajo en el cuarto de baño. De esta manera, sólo me oye, si ella va al baño.

—Cariño, esto no es una manera de vivir —dijo Darien con suavidad—. No puedes dejar que te afecte.

La forma en que Darien la llamó "cariño", no fue en su habitual manera descuidada, casi burlona, fue como si la palabra encapsulará exactamente cómo se sentía por ella, hizo que a Serena le doliera la garganta. —Lo sé. Es sólo que ahora estamos atrapados en este ciclo y no sé cómo romperlo.

—Es como tú y yo y esas peleas estúpidas que seguimos teniendo, ¿no? —dijo Darien, y era la última cosa que Serena esperaba que dijera—. Mira, Sere, lo digo de verdad, la mayor parte de la vida es una mierda y no se debe tomar en tan en serio. —En el teléfono, con la acústica realmente buena de su cuarto de baño de azulejos, todas las palabras, los sonidos y respiraciones eran amplificadas, por lo que Serena podía oír la reticencia en su voz—. Es sólo que parecías muy triste en la mañana del lunes. Como si te sintieras completamente derrotada. ¿Te estoy haciendo tan infeliz?

Serena sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —No. ¡No! Quiero decir, el dormir juntos no me entristeció y todo este experimento de citas es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, no es por eso que estuve decaída el lunes. —Hizo una pausa—. Hubo un problema en el trabajo, pero todo esta mejor ahora.

—¿Qué clase de situación? —Preguntó Darien.

—Es muy amable de tu parte preguntar, y lo aprecio, pero ambos sabemos que mi trabajo no es el tema más interesante de la conversación.

—Serena, me estás matando un poco —se quejó Darien—, Por favor, ¿Dime qué va mal en el Archivo?

Darien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, a pesar de Serena ya había dicho que estaría feliz de quedarse con su perro, y él no había llamado "la biblioteca" al Archivo, por cul Serena decidió tomar su palabra.

—Bueno, tuvimos nuestra reunión anual del Patronato —empezó vacilante, pero pronto se relajo y le dijo a Darien todo acerca de las conversaciones en voz baja que había mantenido sobre una separación, chismes y las sospechas que corrieron de forma salvaje. Le contó sobre el golpe de Estado en la Junta General. Incluso le habló de la biografía y la forma en que la desconcertaba idea de escribir una sinopsis de dos páginas—. No lo entiendo —dijo al fin—. Ya he escrito seis capítulos y ahora tengo un bloqueo de escritor. ¡Lo que es peor! Tengo una parálisis del escritor y ni siquiera creo que a Taiki Maker le vaya a gustar la novela de Lucy, y mucho menos mis intentos aficionados en una biografía, pero por lo menos voy a intentarlo. Oh, Dios mío, no estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto.

Darien no dijo que no pudiera, a pesar de todas las pruebas que decían lo contrario. Y no trato de darle un "Échale más ganas, chica" como palabras de ánimo. Él simplemente dijo—: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

—No sé —admitió Serena—. No tengo un trabajo muy interesante y tú piensas que el Archivo está poblado por lesbianas que usan suéteres de punto.

—No puedo decidir si tienes una mala opinión de mí o una mala opinión de ti misma. —Darien suspiró—. ¿No acabo de decirte que la mayoría de las cosas que salen de mi boca es una mierda absoluta?

—Lo siento —susurró Serena—. Ojalá no fuera así. Sé que es tedioso y aburrido.

—Tú no eres aburrida, Sere —dijo Darien, como si lo dijera en serio—. La sinopsis es algo completamente duro de escribir. Lo odio. Sólo comienza a escribir, hasta que pienses que puedes intentarlo de nuevo, no te fijes en ella durante al menos veinticuatro horas, a continuación, comienza a editar.

—¡Oh! Solía hacer eso cuando escribía ensayos en Oxford —dijo Serena—. Eso es una gran ayuda. Gracias.

Pero Darien no había terminado. —Me puedes contar estas cosas, ya sabes. Yo te cuento mis cosas.

Serena cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, decidió que si Darien iba a ser tan cercano, entonces tal vez podría ser demasiado. —Darien, ambos sabemos que hay un montón de cosas que no me dices. Como por ejemplo, no me dijiste que es tu cumpleaños es el sábado. Tuve que averiguarlo por Michiru.

Darien hizo un ruido despectivo. —Odio mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿Cual es el plan para la noche del sábado? —insistió Serena.

—No te enfades conmigo.

En el momento en que dijo eso, Serena pudo sentir sus vellos erizándose de punta. —¿Por qué me enojaría contigo? —Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué has hecho?'

—El próximo sábado yo... que es esto... Melissa ha reservado una mesa en el Ivy para mí y para ella y nuestros respectivos agentes, para que podamos hablar sobre el próximo libro. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo siento, lo planearon hace mucho tiempo.

Serena se horrorizó. —¡Pero es un día especial! —Exclamó—. Hay que hacer algo que no sea una reunión de negocios disfrazados de una cena de cumpleaños.

—Bueno, luego me va a arrastrar a clubes y no es mi cumpleaños real hasta el domingo, pero tengo que volar a Los Ángeles al día siguiente...

—Podríamos ir a la bolera. Michiru y yo siempre jugamos a los bolos en nuestros cumpleaños.

—Por favor, Dios, no. Nunca más —dijo Darien débilmente—. ¿Has olvidado lo mucho que apesto en los bolos?

—Pero si quieres hacer algo conmigo en el día de tu cumpleaños... — Serena dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de lo presuntuosa que estaba siendo—. Sé que tienes que levantarte temprano el lunes, pero tienes que venir a mi casa para dejar a Keith y yo... yo podría cocinar tu comida favorita, lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no implique hacer la pasta a partir de cero. Incluso cocinaría algo con mantequilla y crema y manteca de cerdo.

—¿Puedo tener pollo asado con patatas asadas, y puedes hacer pudines de Yorkshire? —La voz de Darien sonaba melancólica—. Me gustaría eso.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Tengo sangre de Yorkshire corriendo por mis venas —declaró Serena, aunque estaba bastante segura de que ella ni siquiera tenía un tazón para mezclar—. Y puedes escoger el DVD y no tiene por qué ser una película para chicas. Honestamente, voy a ver una película de la mafia o algo muy violento por Quintín Tarantino que está lleno de referencias de cultura popular que de ninguna manera voy a entender.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, entonces —dijo Darien, y Serena estaba segura de que él sonreía. Ella también estaba segura de que era hora colgar.

—Bueno, supongo que...

—¿Sere? No sé si lo he mencionado, pero Melissa se va a casar en Manchester en un par de semanas y creo que deberías venir conmigo. Se trata de tomarse libre varios días, de jueves a lunes, así que no sé si sería un problema pedir esos días en tu trabajo. —Lo oyó tragar—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Con quien va a casarse? ¡Oh! Se trata de un futbolista. Ese tal Darren.

—¿Cómo no sabes estas cosas? —Le preguntó Darien en una voz exasperada—. ¿Lees los periódicos?

—No tengo que hacerlo —dijo Serena a la defensiva—. Mi área de especialización es la literatura británica de entreguerras, y los periódicos están llenos de cosas deprimentes sobre la economía y el terrorismo que no necesito saber. ¿Por qué es en un fin de semana?

—Se van a casar el sábado, después de que todos los invitados hayan renunciado a traer cámaras y teléfonos, ya que han vendido los derechos a la revista Voila, pero hay una fiesta en la noche del jueves y Melissa es muy agradable y su familia han sido muy buenos conmigo y quiero que los conozcas.

—¿Como qué? ¿Como tu novia? —dijo Serena—. No van a creer que soy tu novia.

—¿Por qué no? —Exigió Darien.

—Por mi apariencia y así, por mi forma de vestir y porque no tengo mucho de qué hablar que no sea la literatura británica de entreguerras.

—Pensé que yo era el que hablaba de basura absoluta —dijo Darien muy escuetamente—. ¿Vas a venir a la boda conmigo?

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

—No, tienes que decidir aquí y ahora —insistió Darien.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Si te doy tiempo para pensarlo, encontrarás un centenar de razones poco convincentes por las que no puedes ir. Y nunca se sabe, Serena, si viene, es posible que te diviertas. Se suponía que te divertirías más, ¿recuerdas? —

Funcionó igual de bien como cuando Darien le daba esa mirada perspicaz, y con su tono más lúdico fue imposible tomarlo a mal, lo cual era una lástima, porque una boda WAG sería puro infierno.

—Me parece recordar que pasé un buen momento en el 2005. —Esperaba que bromear durante estás tensas negociaciones pudiera hacer a Darien ablandarse.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Exigió—. Tienes la oportunidad de beber champagne gratis y mezclarte con algunos futbolistas de primera división y sus esposas y novias. Eso no es tan malo.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que voy a caminar por allí contigo y todos pensaran que estoy mal vestida, sin brillo, con sobrepeso. —Era la persistente y constante voz en su oído, y Serena no podía creer que dijo esas palabras en voz alta, a pesar del gemido de Darien—, Por ejemplo...

—Tienes la autoestima más baja que cualquier persona que haya conocido —dijo Darien en voz baja—. Va a ser un fin de semana divertido, muy interesante y pasarás setenta y dos horas burlándote de todo y de todos a la vista. Es muy difícil burlarse cuando se esta solo.

Eso sonaba como divertido. Más o menos. —¿Realmente significa mucho para ti que yo esté ahí, para ser tu compañera de burlas?

—No te lo hubiera pedido de ser lo contrario. Podría haber invitado a una chica en Millenium o, ya sabes, elegir a alguien en un club de Manchester el viernes por la noche —reveló Darien, y Serena sintió algo que podría haber sido su corazón desplomándose—. Pero no quiero hacer eso. No sólo porque estoy harto de hacerlo, sino porque quiero ir contigo.

El órgano interno no especificado volvió al lugar de descanso apropiado.

—¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme!

Darien se echó a reír. —Realmente comienzas a sonar como una novia normal. Usa ese vestido que tenías en la primera noche que nos conocimos.

—Pero es negro. ¿No es de mala suerte vestir de negro en una boda? — No es que ella hubiera aceptado ir.

—Será un tema en blanco y negro, probablemente para que Melissa pueda destacar en un vestido de novia de color rosa o de estampado de leopardo. Ama vestir de manchas —musitó Darien—. Y la fiesta será en Malmaison y voy a conducir hasta allí, así que te regresaré hasta la puerta de tu…

—Está bien, puedes parar de tratar de convencerme —suspiró Serena—. Voy a ir. Voy a ir para burlarme. Voy a usar algo negro.

—Bueno, está bien, entonces. En realidad, pensé que sería más duro convencerte —dijo Darien con otra sonrisa—. Por lo tanto, ¿Estamos listos, entonces?

Serena murmuró estar acuerdo y miró fríamente a su ordenador portátil, al que tenía que regresar su atención una vez que colgara el teléfono.

—Y vamos a intentar por última vez dormir juntos el domingo y si todavía no puedes relajarte, lo dejaremos.

El alivio que sintió Serena casi rivalizaba con el alivio de aquella tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que a sus amigos todavía les agradaba, y que aún conservaba un puesto de trabajo. —Bueno, al menos somos muy buenos en la parte de besar —dijo ella—. Creo que me he acostumbrado a eso.

—Iremos de poco a poco —dijo Darien—. Y recuerda, me puedes decir sobre cualquier cosa que te esté molestando y siempre y cuando no se trate del contenido de carbohidratos en todo lo que estoy comiendo, no habrá juicio.

—Bueno, va lo mismo para ti —respondió Serena, su voz se tambaleó un poco, porque ella se conmovió más allá de todo—. Incluso cosas del trabajo.

Bueno, en especial cosas del trabajo porque soy un tercero imparcial. Se hizo el silencio, pero no era incómodo. Parecía que Serena era acusada de algo profundo y significativo, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era hasta que Darien dijo—: Creo que estamos teniendo un momento, ¿no?

—Totalmente—Concordó. Entonces, vio un libro en el montón en el piso que era la respuesta a todos sus problemas—. Lo siento, Darien, pero creo que el momento ha terminado. Acabo de encontrar mi inspiración.

—Bueno, creo que se llaman momentos porque no duran mucho tiempo. Vuelve al trabajo y nos vemos el domingo.

Serena termino la llamada y cogió el libro que había visto, y luego volvió a abrir su ordenador portátil y comenzó a escribir.

Al pasar el resto de la semana, Serena sintió un vago descontento, molesto, como si se hubiera olvidado de apagar el horno o se le hubieran extraviado las llaves. Trabajo, ejercicios, trabajo y luego volvió a trabajar en la sinopsis —en lugar de sentirse como si tuviera una rutina segura, poco confortable, comenzó a parecer como si Serena estuviera estancada, inmóvil en lugar de avanzar. El único punto brillante fue el envío de un libro y una copia de su resumen (después de haber sido aprobada por Mina, Ami y Phillips) frente a Taiki Maker. Mientras Serena entregó el paquete a un empleado de oficina de correos, se prometió que una vez que lo perdiera de vista, iba a hacer lo posible para asegurarse de que estuviera fuera de su mente.

Entonces, pensó en la noche de Darien —Otro sábado, lo cual se sentía francamente mal. Darien era sábado por la noche y había sido así durante las últimas semanas, pero cuando terminó su Serena entrenamiento de la tarde con Fiore y le dijo que no tenía ningún plan, la invitó a cenar con él y su novio Zyocite, quien era agradable.

No sólo era una novedad ver a Fiore en ropa casual, aun cuando vestía de negro como su ropa de gimnasia, pero adoraba a Zyocite. Fiore se lo dijo a Serena cuando era obvio que ella calculaba mentalmente cuantas calorías había en cada bocado de comida que comía.

Pero lo mejor de salir con Fiore y Zyocite fue que Zyocite siempre emborrachaba a Fiore (Lo cual no era difícil, ya que tenía aún menos tolerancia para el alcohol que Serena) y Fiore era muy risueño en estado de ebriedad. Para cuando el budín de Zyocite llegó con tres cucharas, Fiore abrazaba a Serena y no dejaba de tocarla de una manera paternal, a pesar de que Serena le decía que no.

—Si yo no fuera homosexual, te amaría más de lo que ya hago, Serena — dijo, acariciando en su cuello—. Me recuerdas a mi madre.

—Oh, cariño, debes sentirte muy orgullosa —dijo Zyocite entre carcajadas, mientras Serena intentaba asegurarse de que Fiore no babeara su vestido, que sólo debía lavarse en seco.

—Fiore, si no te detienes voy a comerme todo el chocolate del pastel de Zyocite —dijo Serena en advertencia, pero Fiore solo resopló con alegría.

—Siempre hueles bien —comentó—. Incluso cuando estás muy sudada.

—Creo que es hora de llevar a casa a este peso ligero —dijo Zyocite, y Fiore sonrió socarronamente a Serena.

—Me encanta Zyocite, también —confió—. Tiene un pene enorme.

Serena seguía riendo mientras ayudaba a llevar a Fiore en la parte trasera de un taxi. —Voy a recordar esta conversación y la sacaré a colación cada vez que trates de torturarme —le dijo a Fiore mientras se recostaba en el asiento y le lanzó besos hasta que el taxi se alejó.

Ella se quedó de pie en el centro de Old Compton Street, a las nueve de la noche del sábado, y aunque sabía que Hotaru estaba en Brighton en una despedida de soltera, Serena no tenía ganas de volver a casa.

Si hubiera estado con Darien, habría media docena de lugares para ir o cosas para ver, pero Darien no tenía el monopolio en su diversión, decidió Serena mientras bajaba la escalera mecánica en la estación de metro de Leicester Square y en un movimiento audaz se dirigió a la plataforma sur. La banda de Mina, Los Títeres Fuck, estaban jugando en Brixton, y aunque Serena intentaba evitar las guitarras chillonas y el sur de Londres a toda costa, podría ir allí por un par de horas.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué hizo que decidieras pasar el control de fronteras? — le preguntó Mina con aspereza, cuando vio a Serena haciendo fila para entrar, luego le dio un abrazo repentino y feroz—. Déjame poner tu nombre en la lista de invitados.

Basto con ir a un concierto (¡un concierto!) Fue el estímulo —de decidir ir de un momento a otro— lo que le dio una emoción vertiginosa a Serena por su propia osadía, que la hizo disfrutar del resto de la noche, a pesar de que la música era muy chillona y alguien derramó su copa sobre ella. El público era una extraña mezcla de chicos y jóvenes universitarios, y Serena no sólo se aferró a sus colegas del Archivo como había planeado, pero tropezó con un par de gente que conocía de Oxford y logró entablar una conversación con un hombre al que reconoció en la Biblioteca Británica, quien también estaba obsesionado con Nuestra Señora de la Santísima Hankie, quien hizo apariciones allí. Incluso estuvo interesada en ir a tomar un café la próxima vez que sus caminos se cruzaron en la Sala de Lectura de Humanidades. No fue un buen día porque tenía mal aliento muy mal y no la acompañaba Darien, pero aún así, puso una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo plasmada en su cara, la cual todavía estaba allí cuando llegó a casa a las dos y media de la mañana.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 20

Sere no sonreía cuando abrió la puerta la tarde siguiente y se encontró a Darien apoyado contra la pared. Los ojos hinchados, pálido de rostro y sin afeitar.

—Estas retrasado por dos horas y te ves horrible —dijo Serena, y se agachó para acariciar a Keith.

—Me siento muy mal —se quejó Darien—. Tengo una resaca monumental de mierda y me pareció que el aire fresco podría hacerme sentir mejor, pero en realidad me dieron ganas de morir.

—No tengo ninguna simpatía por ti. Es totalmente auto infligido —Serena se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar tambaleándose por la puerta—. Apenas he comenzado con el pollo —añadió ligeramente, debido a que la única razón por la que el pollo tardo en entrar en el horno se debía a que paso dos horas haciendo pudines Yorkshire a partir de cero y luego Diamante le envió un correo electrónico inesperadamente de Rhode Island, donde le pedía consejos y necesitaba su ayuda de algunas citas.

—No estoy seguro de poder retener nada en este momento—dijo Darien, que se desplomó en el último escalón—. ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a no mezclar la uva y el grano?

Todo el buen trabajo de su última conversación telefónica fue rápidamente desechado, pensó Serena mientras reprimió un comentario molesto.

—Podría ser capaz de digerir una pequeña taza de café —dijo Darien lastimosamente, justo cuando la puerta del piso de la planta baja se abría y Michiru asomó la cabeza por el hueco.

—Bajen la voz —les espetó—. Tengo dolor de cabeza, resaca y no quiero escuchar sus peleas de amantes.

—No lo somos. —Serena le golpeó la espalda—. Y no se puede tener dolor de cabeza por un vuelo de dos horas de Berlín.

—En realidad, se puede. —Michiru olió el aire—. Hmmm, algo huele bien. ¿Es el pollo? ¿Hay suficiente para mí?

—No —dijo Darien de las escaleras, mientras levantaba la cabeza para darle una mirada torva a Michiru—. Es mi comida especial de cumpleaños. No hay regalos, no hay admisión.

—¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? —Le exigió Michiru a su hermana—. ¿Me puedes bajar un plato cuando esté listo? Un montón de patatas y... ¡joder! ¿Qué coño es eso y por qué me está gruñendo a mí?

Keith se había escondido detrás de Darien, pero ahora levantaba su hocico para ver de dónde venía el ruido. Ya que provenía de una chica alta con el pelo pegajoso y de piel blanca fantasmal, se trataba de una reacción perfectamente normal elevar las orejas y gruñir.

—Es Keith, el perro de Darien —explicó Serena, corriendo hacia la mascota Keith, quien incluso le enseñó los dientes a ella, hasta que le tendió la mano para mostrarle que no tenía armas ocultas—. Está gruñendo porque emites un ambiente muy hostil. Tiene más miedo de ti que tú de él.

—La gente siempre dice eso de los perros, justo antes de que te muerdan y encajen sus colmillos en tu brazo —insistió Michiru, alejándose un poco de Keith, quien se negó a dejar de gruñir—. Voy a volver a la cama. Puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando estés a punto de bajar con mi cena.

Serena y Darien se estremecieron cuando Michiru cerró la puerta.

—¿Puedes manejar las escaleras? —preguntó Serena con aspereza, cuando Darien salió—. ¿O podría arrojarte una manta y un par de almohadas?

—Voy a estar bien —dijo Darien con valentía—. Sólo necesito descansar.

Era el cumpleaños de Darien y él tenía el perfecto derecho de pasarlo con una resaca, pero Serena había planeado todo tipo de comidas para él y gastó la mitad de su presupuesto semanal en el proceso, por lo que se sentía muy perjudicada, todo lo que quería hacer era colapsarse en el sofá cuando llegaran a su piso.

—Café —murmuró—. Necesito el café.

Serena se tomó su tiempo haciendo el café, sobre todo porque tenía otro correo electrónico de Diamante esperando por ella. Eres un ángel y un salvavidas, leyó mientras esperaba a que la tetera hirviera. No sé qué haría sin ti y espero nunca estar en condiciones de averiguarlo.

Diamante era en realidad un premio entre los hombres, en comparación con Darien, quien había conseguido la difícil tarea de rodar sobre su espalda mientras ella salía de la habitación, y ahora tenía las zapatillas descansando sobre su cojín favorito.

—¿Tienes la energía para servirte tu café o necesitas que lo haga por ti? —preguntó Serena malhumorada mientras ponía la cafetera y una taza sobre la mesa del café.

Darien se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado.

—No se te permite ser insolente conmigo hoy, no cuando ni siquiera has llegado a decir feliz cumpleaños.

Serena recapituló inmediatamente.

—Lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños. —Se acercó a Darien—. ¿Quieres un poco de paracetamol?

—Más bien quiero el primero de los besos de mi cumpleaños —dijo Darien, tirando a Serena hacia su regazo para poder besarla profundamente, deslizando la lengua en su boca, con una mano acariciando su pecho, con el pulgar rozando su pezón, que alcanzó su punto máximo, obediente a la orden de Darien.

El antiguo sofá crujió en protesta mientras Darien recostó a Serena hacia abajo, dejándola aplastada entre los cojines y su cuerpo caliente, duro.

—Tengo que poner las patatas en el horno —dijo sin aliento, después de lo que se sentía como horas de besos largos y dulces. Darien le había desabrochado su suéter lentamente, de modo que puso la boca en sus pechos a través de su vestido, y ahora el material se aferraba húmedamente en ella y sus pechos se sentían hinchados y llenos—. ¿Todavía necesitamos el paracetamol?

Darien sonreía y se veía tan elegante y sexy a unos centímetros del rostro de Serena, casi no podía creer que esto lo tendría y lo mantendría por las próximas semanas.

—Resulta que tus besos curan la resaca, Sere.

Se ruborizó y su sonrisa se hizo amplia, más perversa, de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba tomándole el pelo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Eso es un no, entonces? —preguntó, dándole una palmada en su pecho para apartarlo—. Iré a poner las patatas.

Sin embargo, otro correo electrónico había llegado de Diamante y Serena sintió una punzada de vergüenza familiar. Estaba Diamante, el propietario único y verdadero de su corazón, y también Darien, quien sería el primero en admitir que ella no era firme o fiable o lista para tomar una decisión en un buen momento.

Ellos tenían dos lugares diferentes en su vida, pero parecía erróneo e inadecuado por completo seguir aturdida y dolorida por los besos de Darien, mientras que rápidamente respondía al mensaje de Diamante y le preguntó si había escuchado en la radio el podcast de Christina Rossetti.

Darien estaba dormido en el sofá, Keith recostado en suelo cerca de los ventanales, por lo que Serena podría continuar cortando las verduras y revivir el recuerdo caliente de todos y cada uno de los besos de Darien. Luego, cuando comenzó a sentirse culpable, trató de recordar cada palabra de la llamada telefónica de Diamante con ella.

Después de que le envió un mensaje a Michiru para decirle que le llevaría la cena en diez minutos, Serena fue a la sala para despertar a Darien. Había estado pensando en él mientras sacaba las costillas del horno con su mano enguantada, pero él se veía tan dulce e indefenso, por una primera vez, que se encontró inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la boca.

Para el momento en que abrió sus ojos cansados, ella estaba de pie en la puerta.

—La cena estará lista en cinco minutos —dijo, mientras sonaba un imperioso golpe en la puerta—. Esa es probablemente Michiru buscando la cena.

Era Michiru, y de pie detrás de ella estaba Sammy, quien traía una bolsa de Tesco.

—Date prisa y déjanos entrar —dijo Michiru, tratando de irrumpir y pasar al lado Serena, quien se mantuvo firme—. Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un caballo.

—¿Estás bien, hermanita? —gruñó Sammy, Michiru le dio un poderoso empujón a Serena, quien no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado y dejarlos entrar.

—Oye, Serena, dile a tu hermana que se vaya a la mierda —dijo Darien al aparecer, y su pequeña sala de repente se lleno con tres personas muy altas y un perro robusto que se mantenía olfateando las espinillas de todo el mundo.

—Soy Sammy, el hermano mayor de Serena —dijo Sammy, ignorando por completo a Serena—. Supongo que tú eres el novio y dueño de ese perro del demonio.

Darien no dijo nada al principio, y estaría en su derecho como presunto novio y propietario del perro del demonio el de correr a Sammy del departamento… el perfecto cumpleaños que Serena había planeado se había salido de control por completo.

Serena dejó escapar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo, Darien sonrió y le tendió la mano a Sammy, él no tuvo más remedio que estrecharla.

—Soy Darien, ese es Keith, pero estoy seguro de que eso Michiru ya te lo dijo.

Serena no creía alguna vez haber fulminado con la mirada a Michiru como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Te dije que te llevaría el plato. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?

—Bueno, sí, pero Darien me dijo que si no tenía regalos entonces no podía venir a tomar el té…

—¡Eso no era exactamente lo que dije!

—Y entonces me encontré con Dougie, y Hotaru se fue y ha estado atormentado por el olor del pollo durante la última hora —balbuceó Michiru.

—Vamos, Serena, hace siglos que no tenemos una cena en familia —dijo Sammy—. Y les trajimos regalos.

—Es mejor que sean regalos fantásticos —se quejó Serena, dirigiendo a sus hermanos a la cocina. Ella agarró el brazo de Darien cuando pasó a su lado—. Lamento mucho esto —le susurró al oído—. Les daré dos pequeñas porciones y los correré de aquí.

—Es genial. Puedo sonsacarles las historias más embarazosas de cuando eras pequeña —dijo Darien, frotando sus labios contra su mejilla—. Y me darán regalos, así que todo está bien.

Pero no todo fue bien, fue muy, muy mal, pensó Serena mientras trataba de dar los últimos toques a la comida con todos dentro de su cocina. Darien tuvo que encerrar a Keith en el salón porque no paraba de gruñir y Sammy tuvo que ir a su casa por otra silla, la cual Serena quería desinfectar con su gel antibacterial, ya que probablemente tenía gérmenes de Hotaru por todas partes, pero finalmente, los tres estuvieron sentados codo a codo, rodilla con rodilla en torno a su pequeña mesa.

Serena puso el pollo sobre la mesa, se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados.

—Denle los regalos a Darien y entonces les daré de comer —ordenó.

La bolsa de Tesco fue entregado y Darien sacó dos botellas de vino —que Serena sabía que eran de una promoción de dos por cinco libras—, y un par de calcetines de Homero Simpson.

—Dios mío, ¿no tienes vergüenza?

—Mira, eran las cuatro de la tarde del domingo, por lo que nuestras opciones de compra fueron muy limitadas. —Michiru levantó las manos defendiéndose—. Alimentos. Ahora, ¿Por favor?

—Bien, bien —suspiró Serena, recogiendo el cuchillo del pan, que iba a tener que usarlo como un cuchillo de trinchar—. Pero estoy realmente molesta con ustedes dos. —Ni siquiera continuó su regaño… iba a tener que sacrificar sus patatas asadas por un bien mayor, y todavía habría lo suficiente para una segunda porción. Además, había gastado más en el pollo orgánico de lo que generalmente se paga por un par de zapatos.

Serena se dejó caer en su silla, tenía un hermano a cada lado y Darien sentado frente a ella, y empezó a repartir las verduras, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Michiru de que ella era alérgica al brócoli y las zanahorias.

No era la cena del domingo que Serena había planeado, y no se molestó en encender las velas que había comprado y la condenada botella de champán que estaba enfriándose en la nevera. Todo se había arruinado.

Serena cortaba una zanahoria con su tenedor y fingía escuchar a Michiru hablar sobre una artista del tatuaje que había conocido en Berlín, pero sobre todo trató de espiar en la conversación entre Darien y Sammy en caso de que Dougie comenzara a cuestionar las intenciones de Darien hacia su hermana.

Serena pensó que eso era poco probable. Sammy nunca se preocupaba por lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Fue increíble ver a Sammy sentado en su mesa para comer en su vieja vajilla, porque por lo general rara vez pasaba de la sala y preguntaba: —¿Estás bien, hermanita? —Y se marchaba del departamento antes de que ella pudiera responder. Cuando Serena pensó en eso, recordó que la única conversación seria que habían tenido fue cuando regreso de Las Vegas, después de casarse con Hotaru ante un imitador de Elvis.

—Maldita sea, todo eso sucedió hace años —Había gritado Sammy luego de que Serena pasara diez minutos divagando, explicando cómo le dolía que decidiera hacer su esposa a Hotaru—. Tu problema es que te fijas demasiado en las cosas. ¿Quieres dejar los libros de vez en cuando y salir de la casa?

Pero para Sammy fue bastante fácil decirlo. Siempre había sido muy popular, siempre había feliz, sonriente y muy guapo desde que era pequeño, la gente siempre le hacía saber a su madre en la calle sobre sus rasgos angelicales. Características de las cuales Michiru se burlaba, pero ella mataría por tener sus pómulos y él tenía la nariz y la barbilla de los Tsukino para contrarrestarlas. También había heredado la altura del lado de su madre y su pelo era un castaño rojizo del que nadie podría jamás burlarse con chistes de zanahorias. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, Sammy se habría reído y unido a las burlas porque él era así, pensó Serena.

Por el lado positivo, nunca, nunca, nunca dijo nada despectivo sobre su peso, y cuando eran pequeños y su padre le había gritado, y ella lloraba — porque su padre tenía un mal genio y siempre había sido una llorona—, Sammy siempre robaba para ella chocolates de la caja de galletas para levantarle el ánimo. Además, no podría ser fácil estar casado con Hotaru y ser responsable de la oficina de Londres de Tsukino & Hijos, Constructores Generales.

Según su padre, que le había dicho a su madre, quien se lo había dicho a Michiru y que no pudo esperar para contárselo a Serena, Sammy hizo un gran lío en el trabajo y le pidió al tío George que supervisara las cosas.

En realidad no era tan malo, decidió Serena. Y como si Sammy pudiera leer su mente, dejó de dar sus predicciones para Arsenal en la temporada, para poder mirarla y darle su aprobación.

—Fantástica comida. Supongo que tú chico tampoco está nada mal.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta —dijo suavemente, y Darien le sonrió como si fuera una broma privada y sólo ellos entendieran esta última frase.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo a ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Oh, Serena no tiene oportunidad de hablar cuando está conmigo y Dougie —dijo Michiru—. Es aún peor cuando mamá también está aquí, la mujer no para de hablar. Papá dice que necesita tapones para los oídos cuando estamos los tres juntos.

—Sí, pero papá se puede pasar días sin decir más de diez palabras. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Morecambe? —le preguntó Sammy a Michiru.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Dios, sí! Sigo pensando que deberíamos haberlo denunciado a la Línea Infantil.

—¿Qué pasó cuando fueron a Morecambe? —preguntó Darien, y fue el turno de Serena de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es una de esas historias que son realmente aburridas a menos que estés allí. Y en realidad, yo estuve allí y no fue tan divertido.

—Sí, eso es porque papá te permitió quedarte en el coche —recordó Sammy, volviéndose hacia Darien—. Entonces, fuimos de vacaciones a Morecambe, todos juntos en el Ford Mondeo, todos estábamos muy emocionados. Serena se sentó entre Seels y yo, con alrededor de cincuenta libros...

—Ella estaba profundamente involucrada en su fase de Chalet School en ese momento...

—Michiru y yo estábamos haciendo cosas de niños en ese momento, como jugar al veo-veo, contar todos los coches blancos y negros y...

—Ustedes comenzaron a pelear desde el momento en que se subieron al coche —dijo Serena, interrumpiendo el pequeño viaje por los recuerdos, ya que había muchos detalles que habían sido pasado por alto—. Y mamá seguía dándose vuelta cada cinco segundos para gritar: Si no se detienen en este momento, voy a ir allí y a darles un golpe en…

—... sus malditas cabezas —dijeron los tres al unísono.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo mientras todo esto ocurría? —preguntó Darien, empujando el pie de Serena con el suyo.

—Estaba tratando de leer Eustacia Goes to the Chalet School a pesar de que Michiru seguía pegándome en la cara con su Barbie ballet.

Michiru trató de parecer arrepentida mientras roía un hueso de pollo.

—En mi defensa, tenía sólo seis años pero de todos modos, papá estaba tan harto con nosotros que se detuvo en una estación de servicio...

—A pesar de que había tenido que detenerse en cada estación de servicio porque tan pronto como mamá entró en el coche y el motor arrancó, sintió su vejiga llena —explicó Sammy, a pesar de que Serena estaba segura de que su madre no quería que esa información fuera revelada en comidas familiares, o en cualquier otro momento—. Así que Seels y yo salimos del coche porque cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir dentro, pero Serena no se movió ya qué estaba muy concentrada en Chalet School, ¡Y cuando regresamos al coche ya no estaba allí! ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Um, no sé —dijo Darien—. ¿Dieron un paseo por ahí cuando salieron de la estación de servicio?

—¡Ni siquiera! —Lloriqueó Michiru—. Papá sólo se marchó sin nosotros. Tuvimos que esperar durante una hora y como fue en la era prehistórica antes de los teléfonos móviles no podíamos llamarlo, así que mi madre estuvo a punto de llamar al 999 desde un teléfono público porque pensaba que habían sido secuestrados, cuando mi padre regreso nos dijo que no nos iba a dejar de subir de nuevo hasta que prometiéramos quedarnos callados.

—Excepto que sólo fueron veinte minutos —dijo Serena—. Máximo, media hora. Y él sólo condujo al otro lado de la estación.

—No puedo creer que dejaras que papá se marchara de esa forma — dijo Sammy, porque incluso aunque habían pasado diecisiete años aún no lo olvidaba.

—Pero no me había dado cuenta de que no estaban allí —explicó Serena por enésima vez—. En ese momento, llegué al capítulo en el que se vieron atrapados en una tormenta de nieve y tuvieron que quedarse en un refugio en la montaña, era fascinante.

—Dile a Darien lo que tú y papá hicieron cuando por fin sacaste tu nariz de Chalet School —ordenó Michiru y Serena pensó que exagerada con la indignación, pero Darien sonreía, observando a cada uno de ellos, a medida que hablaban.

—Comimos huevos, patatas fritas y frijoles, compramos para después un cornetto y papá leyó el periódico mientras yo leía mi libro, ninguno de los dos nos dijimos ni una bendita palabra —recordó Serena con gusto—. ¡Buenos tiempos, mis amigos, buenos tiempos!

—Mientras que nosotros tuvimos que conformarnos con unos sándwiches de queso y pepinillo —dijo Sammy—.Y cuando regresamos al auto, creo que nos las arreglamos para permanecer en silencio, mmm, como cinco minutos.

—Más bien como dos minutos —dijo secamente Serena. Ella miró los restos de pollo, si tuviera un poco de suerte podría hacer sopa con los huesos—. ¿Todos han terminado?

Había platos vacíos por todas partes, a excepción del de Darien que tenía una muy solitaria papa asada y crujiente. Que Michiru ya quería alcanzar.

—Si no vas a comer eso, ¿puedo tomarlo? —le preguntó, con su tenedor listo.

—No —dijo Darien, golpeando su mano mientras ella hacía un el intento de tomarla—. Es de Serena.

Serena pudo ver a Sammy y Michiru intercambiando miradas y guiños cuando Darien le entregó su tesoro, así que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su pequeño momento de felicidad y carbohidratos sin que ellos lo arruinaran.

—Gracias —dijo ella, cuando terminó. Había pastel, y no podría ser compartido entre los tres, pero para su sorpresa, Serena se dio cuenta de que no quería echar a Sammy y Michiru todavía. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, había sido bonito tener una cena familiar y Darien no hubiera abierto la segunda botella de vino si quisiera que se fueran.

—Entonces, tengo una pregunta que quiero hacer sobre su hermana — anunció como si fuera un experto en descorchar la botella. Había un brillo en sus ojos en el que Serena no confiaba para nada, pero estaba segura de que no podía haber nada demasiado embarazoso. Había llevado una vida intachable.

—¿Sobre qué? —quiso saber Sammy, ligeramente molesto, como si tuviera que defender el honor de Serena, lo que era dulce y muy inesperado.

—Sobre, ¿alguna vez han oído que diga La palabra con M? Como ella la llama —explicó Darien, mientras Michiru soltaba una carcajada.

—Ni siquiera se atreve a decirlo cuando nos regaña para que no digamos esa palabra.

—¡Oh, basta! —Serena intentó golpear a Darien con su guante de cocina, pero estaba demasiado lejos—. Te lo dije, no me gusta maldecir.

—Es verdad, realmente no maldice mucho —dijo Michiru, negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera entender por qué alguien tiene problema con los insultos frecuentes—. Yo marco en el calendario si ella dice "Maldición".

—¡No soy tan mala!

—Excepto en aquella ocasión, por supuesto. —Sammy se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Qué ocasión? —preguntó Serena enfadada mientras trataba de darle a Darien una mirada que dijera, ¿Puedes creer esto? Aunque por la expresión ansiosa sobre su rostro, él quería creerlo más que nada.

—Aquella vez que regresaste de Oxford y trabajabas todas esas horas en un ensayo y me despertaste con tus gritos: ¡Que te jodan! ¡Maldita computadora de mierda!

Michiru se sentó con la espalda recta y sin aliento.

—¡Me había olvidado de eso! El día que Serena maldijo, van a hacerlo un día festivo.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? La computadora acababa de morir y no había respaldado nada. —Serena se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con la manopla—. Existían circunstancias atenuantes.

—Ninguno de ustedes grabó eso, ¿verdad?

—No habrá regalo de cumpleaños... —le gruñó en advertencia, aunque Darien estaba demasiado ocupado agarrando su costado por la risa para hacerle caso.

—No hay cinta —dijo Michiru con tristeza—. A pesar de que el recuerdo sigue vivo en nuestros corazones. Hubo bastantes más "maldiciones" después de ese primer estallido. Mamá hizo todo lo posible para conseguir que el Padre Slattery le hiciera un exorcismo, porque pensaba que Serena fue poseída.

—No puedo creer que me hayas escondido esto todo este tiempo —dijo Darien entre risas. Todos los ángulos agudos de su rostro se suavizaron y se veía por lo menos diez años más joven—. Vamos, Serena, sólo dilo. Di la palabra con M. ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Serena arrugó la cara como si estuviera sopesando seriamente las consecuencias de dejar caer la M-bomba, mientras que los tres se veían expectantes.

—Nunca va a suceder —dijo al fin—. Maldecir no es algo maduro, ni inteligente y no voy a ceder ante la presión de grupo.

—Oh, siempre haces eso. —Michiru saltó para pretender estrangularla, mientras que Serena intentó golpearla lejos hasta que el falso estrangulamiento se convirtió en un abrazo—. Menos mal que te quiero, pequeña fenómeno que no dice insultos. —Michiru apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Serena y miró a Darien—. Así que, ¿qué hay de ti, muchacho del cumpleaños? ¿Tienes alguna historia infantil embarazosa para compartir?

—Ninguna que vaya a decirles —dijo Darien, empujando su plato—. Soy hijo único así que no hay testigos —dijo, miró a Serena, Michiru, y luego a, Sammy, una mirada larga y dura—. Es genial que los tres sean tan unidos.

—Éstas dos son uña y carne, pero no hay manera de que me guste salir con mis hermanitas —anunció Sammy alegremente—. Y ustedes dos no solían ser tan unidas hasta que Michiru se largó a Nueva York.

—Cierto —concedió Michiru, dejando ir a Serena para que pudiera empezar a limpiar la mesa—. Pero estaba tan molesta y enojado cuando me fui, y Serena había estado en Oxford durante tres años, así que sentía que no la conocía tan bien, pero entonces... ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos correos electrónicos que me enviaste, Sere? Eras tan dulce, y luego volaste a Nueva York y nos divertimos mucho esa semana.

Era obvio que existía una historia de fondo, pero Darien no comenzó a disparar preguntas en diferentes direcciones. Simplemente esperó hasta que Michiru regresó del fregadero, ladeó la cabeza y se limitó a decir con una voz que era tan cálida como la miel bajo el sol.

—¿Nueva York?

Serena entendía por qué Darien entrevistaba a celebridades para vivir. La inclinación de cabeza y la voz suave era una combinación letal que te hacia querer sentarte lo más cerca posible a esa mirada compasiva y de alivio.

Bueno, lo habría hecho si Serena no hubiera tratado de reprimir todos los recuerdos dolorosos de lo que había hecho Michiru en la carretera al largarse a Nueva York. Pero Michiru no estaba hecha de materia dura.

Serena terminó de limpiar la mesa, hizo la colada, colocó los platos e hizo el café. Michiru y Sammy aún compartían las intimidades de la última comida del domingo que habían tenido en familia. Había sido un magnífico día dorado, las puertas francesas estaban abiertas de par en par lo que causaba una ligera brisa en el comedor. También significa estar felices para celebrar el primero día de Serena en Oxford, los resultados de Michiru en el Nivel-A, Sammy haciéndose cargo de la empresa familiar y los tres niños Tsukino dando grandes pasos hacia el mundo.

Excepto que también había sido la semana en que Michiru había fracasado espectacularmente en todos sus niveles A, porque en lugar de repasar había estado saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa para encontrarse con sus amigas y charlar con los chicos.

Sammy había echado a perder un gran contrato de la municipalidad local y fue arrestado por estar en estado de embriaguez y alteración del orden público cuando se había ido a ahogar sus penas. Así que la comida del domingo, donde sus padres planeaban hacer el gran anuncio de que sus tres hijos adultos y responsables recibirían un piso cada uno en la casa de su abuela mientras sus padres se pensionaban anticipadamente, dividiendo su tiempo entre Yorkshire y el nuevo lugar que habían comprado en Málaga, habían llegado al final de una semana de discusiones, lágrimas y portazos.

Serena había pasado la mayor parte de la semana en su habitación constantemente releyendo todas las novelas de Jane Austen —una alegría para leer por placer, ahora que sus finales habían terminado—, llorando porque Diamante se marchó a California el día anterior y comiendo paquetes de chocolate sumergido en el helado de vainilla. Pero ella había tenido un asiento de primera fila en la mesa del comedor cuando su padre se tambaleó hacia atrás y hacia adelante cayendo ebrio.

Su madre ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para terminar de servir en la mesa un cordero cocinado antes de que él hubiera caído sobre Michiru y Sammy.

—Ustedes dos me dan asco —Había gritado, la cara roja de ira y el alcohol mientras seguía golpeando el cuchillo eléctrico de trinchar en la mesa para marcar su punto—. Si fuera por mí te cortaría una oreja.

Sammy había gritado de regreso, Michiru había llorado, su madre se lo había llevado diciendo: —¡Kenji, es suficiente! ¡Kenji, podrías detenerte! —Y Serena se había quedado allí sentada esperando a poder encerrarse en su habitación y desaparecer a un mundo donde nunca existieran los gritos, sólo los comentarios mordaces de los aficionados.

—Fue horrible —dijo Michiru—. Pero eso es lo que pasa con papá. Es tan tranquilo y luego los tragos se les suben a la cabeza y explota. Después estaba muy arrepentido, envió un enorme ramo de flores a la casa de la tía Catherine en Nueva Jersey. Debe haberle costado una fortuna.

Sammy retomó el hilo.

—Sí, él se durmió afuera, entonces me llevó a la taberna para decirme que lo sentía mucho y me dio un discurso sobre la dotación y aceptar la responsabilidad. Lo prefería más cuando me estaba gritando.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Darien a Serena, que estaba sentada en silencio, con las manos sosteniendo una taza de té de menta—. ¿Escapaste de toda la ira paterna?

—Más o menos. Bueno, no, no realmente —dijo en voz baja Serena.

—Por lo menos, no te gritaba a ti —dijo Sammy, como si eso lo hubiera hecho mejor. No sabía. Se había hecho peor.

Debido a que Serena había estado sentada allí, aclimatándose, luego distrayéndose y tal vez incluso había estado sintiéndose un poco superior, ya que le habían otorgado un lugar principal y había sido aceptada en su curso de Maestría con el financiamiento de la Academia Británica. Esos fueron logros de los cuales cualquier padre estaría orgulloso.

Sí, definitivamente había estado sintiéndose un poco superior y luego liberada ya que su padre dejó de gritar, se hundió en su silla y le puso una mano en la frente, y...

—Él me dijo "En cuanto a ti, no puedo soportar verte. Estás comiendo hasta la muerte". —Cuando su padre lo había dicho, las palabras habían sido respaldadas por una ira plana, resignada, lo que era mucho más aterrador que cualquier cosa que él le hubiera dicho a Michiru y Sammy y después de años de práctica, Serena podía repetir las palabras sin ninguna emoción perfectamente con la cara en blanco. Darien, sin embargo, logró mirarla indignado y horrorizado, simpático por su parte.

—No debería haber dicho eso. No tenía ningún derecho...

—Él tenía todo el derecho —replicó Serena bruscamente—. Era la verdad, me hizo un favor. Sí, me dolió y sí, fue una sorpresa, pero fue una sorpresa que necesitaba. Así que aquí estoy un poco más fuerte que a los doce.

—¿En serio? No parece que pesaras mucho —dijo Sammy, ganándose una bofetada de Michiru y su enojo.

—No le digas a Hotaru lo mucho que pesé —dijo Serena.

—Bueno, ella no lo sabe, papá si le hizo un favor. Nos hizo un favor a todos nosotros. Sere ya no es más obesa, Seels encontró a su ética de trabajo y me hizo honesto para Charlie.

—Se necesita más que eso para hacer que una mujer sea honesta — murmuró Michiru oscuramente, tal vez los comentarios sarcásticos y la recolección de costras antiguas que se han quedado para sanar era sólo una parte importante de tener una cena familiar, todas las risas más los largos viajes a la playa. Se giro hacia Darien, quien no había quitado los ojos de Serena, aunque se negó a mirarlo.

—A pesar de lo que Serena pudiera decir, mi padre no es tan malo.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para ti entender, mocosa, pero con Serena tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar las cuales no le incumben a tu familia — dijo Darien y Serena todavía no entendía cómo podía decir algo tan molesto y hacerlo en un tono ligero y juguetón de modo que la gente no se ofendiera. Michiru ciertamente no lo hizo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Bueno, a Serena no le gusta hablar de eso porque entonces tendríamos que admitir que ella no ha hablado con mi padre desde que ocurrió.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Serena, desenroscando las manos de su taza, así podía colocarlas sobre la mesa—. Hablamos. Lo veo a él y a mamá cuando vienen a la ciudad. Honestamente, las cosas salen bien a veces.

—No hablas con él —insistió Michiru—. Mamá dice que él te envía correos electrónicos todo el tiempo.

—Sólo para preguntar si hay algo que arreglar en el piso, lo cual no hay.

—Y siempre la llamas a su móvil, en lugar del teléfono de casa porque mi padre siempre contesta el teléfono.

—Sí, todo lo que solía decir era: "te voy a pasar a tu mamá" —dijo Serena furiosamente—. No es que no hable con él. Siempre puede llamarme, pero no lo hace, e incluso si lo hace, apenas dice nada de todos modos.

—Lo que sea. —Michiru arrastró las palabras, recostándose en su silla, para que pudiera cubrir el resplandor de Serena con el suyo—. Ambos son tan tercos como el otro. Eso es lo que dice mamá.

—Sí, lo son. —Estuvo de acuerdo Sammy, y si Serena fuera tan testaruda como su padre, lo cual no era, entonces Sammy y Michiru eran igual a su madre y nunca dejaban de hablar de cosas que era mejor no decir.

Hubo un tenso enfrentamiento cuando los tres se sentaron con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados hasta que Darien tosió.

—Bueno, supongo que hay algunos beneficios al ser hijo único.

—Lo siento, amigo. —Sammy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Darien—. ¡Las hermanas! Peor que tener una esposa.

—¿Cómo esta la querida Hotaru? —le preguntó Michiru con dulzura, le lanzó entonces una mirada de la forma en que habría dicho su habitual "maldita sea, cállate", 'No, maldito, cállate tú". Le recordó a un par de noches atrás, cuando Lita había abierto la puerta de su piso para gritar por las escaleras, "¿Por qué ustedes dos no se callan?"

—Charlie no es tan mala —dijo Sammy con firmeza, pero sin mucha convicción, y cuando Michiru abrió la boca para contradecir esa afirmación, arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. Bueno, esto ha sido genial, pero probablemente debería irme...

Serena se puso de pie también, así Sammy podría darle un torpe abrazo.

—Diría que gracias por venir, pero no recuerdo en realidad que te invitara.

Sammy se limitó a sonreír.

—Gran cena, Sere. Debemos hacer esto de nuevo en algún momento. Tal vez tú y Darien, Charlie y yo...

Michiru hizo un gran espectáculo de asfixia en su último sorbo de café.

—Sabes que la querida y dulce Hotaru aterroriza completamente a Serena —farfulló, pero Sammy ya estaba caminando fuera de la cocina, diciendo:

—Vamos, Seels, voy a dejar que me lleves al bar y me compres una bebida.

Quejándose, Michiru también se puso de pie.

—Los dejo a solas, enamorados, así pueden hacer lo que sea que hacen

cuando están solos —dijo con un guiño teatral que hizo reír a Darien y Serena se apresuró hacia la puerta principal.

—Realmente eres una mocosa —dijo Serena con una mano en la espalda de Michiru para mantenerla en movimiento hacia adelante. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Michiru a través de ella—. Voy a hablar contigo mañana.

—¿Podemos hacer algo mañana por la noche, solo nosotras dos? Incluso si es sólo uno de tus malos abadejos al vapor y combos de arroz con un DVD? —declaró Michiru—. ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí!

Eso no era completamente cierto, pero Serena estaba muy feliz de hacer planes.

—Siempre y cuando te des cuenta de que yo te voy a dar una conferencia por lo menos durante diez minutos sobre las cosas que podemos decir en nuestras conversaciones y las cosas que no hay que decir.

—Cuento con ello. —Michiru sonrió—. Vuelve con Darien y hazle unas tortitas.

Michiru bajó por las escaleras y Serena cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina para poder hablar un poco más sobre las cosas de las que realmente no quería hablar.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 21

Darien aún se encontraba sentado en la cocina y, mientras Serena

caminó junto a él con una débil sonrisa para finalizar la última

compensación, la agarró alrededor de su cintura y la tiró hacia

su regazo.

—¿Estás loco? Soy demasiado pesada —insistió Serena mientras trataba de

liberarse—. Romperé tus piernas.

—No seas ridícula —dijo Darien, levantándola y estirando sus piernas para

que Serena pudiera descansar sus pies en el suelo y aliviar la presión en sus

fémures—. Mírame, Serena. Por favor.

Sin quererlo, levantó su cabeza y entonces estuvieron nariz con nariz. —

¿Qué?

—Gracias por mi preciosa cena de cumpleaños —dijo en una perfecta

voz seria y Serena no podía ver el parpadeó de diversión en sus ojos.

—No fue perfecta —se quejó, agachando su cabeza otra vez—. Michiru y

Sammy lo arruinaron todo, y tuviste que comprar pudines en Yorkshire porque

mi masa para pastel seguía cruda. Fue una cena de cumpleaños horrorosa.

—Dios, no seas tan pesimista —dijo Darien abruptamente.

—¿Puedo quitarme de tu regazo ahora, porque no creo que sea muy

cómodo para ninguno de los dos?

—No —dijo Darien, y puso una mano en su mejilla para sostenerla mientras

la besaba el tiempo suficiente para que Serena comenzara felizmente a besarlo

de vuelta, pero no lo suficiente antes de que él la apartará y Serena suspirara un

poco—. Prometiste regalos antes de que nos invadieran —recordó.

—¡Sí! Dios, se siente como hace días atrás. —Serena saltó fuera del regazo

de Darien, aliviada de que no comenzara inmediatamente a masajear sus piernas

como si tratara de hacer volver la circulación, y sacó una bolsa de regalo con

dibujos de estrellas de atrás de la papelera de la cocina—. Feliz cumpleaños —

dijo, empujándoselo a Darien.

Darien tomó la bolsa, sacó cada paquete y los amontonó en la mesa, y

leyó su primera tarjeta, donde sólo le deseaba feliz cumpleaños y una X de

besos al final.

Entonces, abrió el paquete más grande mientras Serena se encontraba

ocupada en el mostrador de la cocina preparando la siguiente parte de su

sorpresa de cumpleaños, a la vez que su atención se centraba en otra parte.

—Sabes, realmente quería conseguir El Guardián del Centeno y quería

leer estos otros —dijo Darien, golpeando suavemente otros tres libros de J.D.

Salinger con un dedo—. ¿Qué debería abrir después?

—El pequeño —murmuró Serena sobre su hombro, y cuando la cabeza de

Darien se inclinó sobre el más pequeño de los regalos, ella aprovechó la

oportunidad para sacar un par de paquetes de debajo del armario.

—¡He estado pensando en tener uno de estos por años! —exclamó Darien

cuando sacó un pequeño aparato que podía pasar de un iPod a un grabador

de voz. Serena miró a Darien para asegurarse de que se veía realmente

emocionado y no fingía su entusiasmo, ya que empezó a desenvolver el último

regalo y descubrió una pequeña taza de café expreso con una foto de Keith

impresa en ella—. Oh, esto es para morirse de la risa.

—Tenia algunas fotos de él en mi teléfono, las puse en un disco y las llevé

a este lugar de fotos… ¿Realmente te gusta, Darien?

—Me encanta. Todo esto —dijo, levantando la copa de café expreso y

sosteniéndola para una cercana inspección—. Has dado en el clavo.

—Nunca sé qué comprarle a otra gente, porque el mejor regalo que

alguien podría darme a mí es un libro —explicó Serena, retorciéndose las manos

con nerviosismo—. Puedo regresar todo si no te gusta, a excepción de la taza,

estás atrapado con eso, me temo.

—¡Serena! Dije que me gusta y es cierto. ¿Podemos dejar a un lado la

autocrítica por el resto de la noche?

—No por el resto de la noche. Puedo hacerlo cerca de media hora, luego

la fuerza de los hábitos regresa —admitió Serena—. Entonces, ¿trajiste un DVD?

—Sí, pensé que podrías disfrutar viendo mi colección de Bruce Lee.

—¿Bruce Lee? —Serena sabía perfectamente bien quien era Bruce Lee, y

tener que ver películas de kung-fu por las próximas horas realmente

sobrepasaba la paciencia de cumpleaños—. ¿Una colección? ¿Cuántas

películas son?

—Puedes relajarte. Las dejé en casa. —Darien se puso de pie y Serena se

plantó firmemente en el frente de la encimera, brazos extendidos para así

poder esconder toda evidencia de la siguiente cosa en la agenda de su

cumpleaños—. ¿Qué tienes detrás de ti?

Serena alargó su pierna hasta la rodilla de Darien para tratar de mantenerlo a

raya. —Ningún otro pasó o arruinaras la sorpresa —ordenó—. Ve a la sala y

coloca un DVD, estaré allí en diez minutos.

Darien trató de mirar por encima del hombro. —¿Esta sorpresa es mejor que

una panera?

—¡Esa es mi panera!

—Pero no comes pan, Serena —dijo Darien, y dio un paso hacia delante y

Serena tuvo que tensar su pierna, y gracias a Dios, se dio por vencido—. ¡Bien, bien, me voy!

Doce minutos más tarde, Serena dio un codazo para abrir la puerta a la

sala con su dedo del pie, mientras tenía una botella de champán y una caja de

dulces debajo de un brazo, y en sus manos sostenía un pequeño pastel de

chocolate con una triste vela y copas.

—Podría cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" pero no canto bien —dijo, colocando

cuidadosamente su intento de pastel en la mesa de café frente a Darien—. Pero

aún no has soplado la vela ni pedido un deseo.

—¿Cómo hiciste un pastel de chocolate en diez minutos y por qué está

en una taza? —Darien miró con recelo a la humilde ofrenda de Serena—. ¿Es comestible?

—Es totalmente comestible —dijo Serena, sentándose a su lado—. Tengo la

receta de Ami en el trabajo. Lo hacen en una taza en el microondas. Dice que

es perfectamente comestible. Vamos, apaga la vela.

Darien cerró sus ojos y sopló la vela, y se quedo inmóvil, sus párpados bajos

por un momento como si no estuviera desperdiciando su deseo con una

petición frívola, como que el Manchester United ganara la Liga Premier, pero quería un deseo importante.

—¿No quieres saber qué deseé? —preguntó a Serena, cuando abrió sus

ojos.

—No se hará realidad si me lo dices —dijo a la ligera, tratando de sacar el

corcho de la botella de champán—. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Pensé que podríamos divertirnos con un juego —dijo, sosteniendo una

familiar caja verde oscuro—. Encontré esto en el estante inferior de tu estantería

de DVD… Si no inclinas tu copa, el champán no tendrá espuma.

Serena terminó derramando el caro champán que consiguió en descuento

en la tienda y espero a que Darien bebiera toda su copa en dos grandes tragos.

—Lo cosa es, quizás encuentres raro de creerlo pero, puedo ser muy

competitiva y tengo un amplio vocabulario ya que pase mucho tiempo sin vida

social y leo demasiado… y bueno, si juegas Scrabble conmigo, voy a patearte

el trasero.

Darien estaba a punto de comer su primer bocado de pastel, pero se

detuvo con la cuchara a medio camino a su boca. —¿Vas a patear mi trasero?

—Hasta que se vuelva negro y azul, y no seas capaz de sentarte durante

una semana. —Sonó muy arrogante—. En realidad, mamá sólo me dejo jugar

hasta que tuve trece, después de conseguir una alta puntuación, y también

jugué cuando me encontraba en Oxford, acostumbraba a jugar junto a dos

chicos con post-grados en Lingüística.

—Bueno, mi pequeña novia panqueque, he jugado Scrabble contra

Carol Vorderman y le pateé su trasero porque Scrabble no tiene nada que ver

con vocabulario; se trata de lógica y tácticas —informó Darien con altanería,

tomando un gran bocado del pastel.

Por un momento, Serena espero que la torta tuviera mal sabor mientras

analizaba el discurso sarcástico de Darien, pero él pasó la lengua por la parte de

atrás de la cuchara, pensativo. —Esto es sorprendentemente delicioso, ¿Quieres

un poco?

—Creo que voy a pasar.

—Bueno, no conseguirás ganar en Scrabble tan fácilmente. —Darien se

recostó contra los cojines, acunó el tazón en su pecho, y apoyó sus pies sobre la

mesa de café así podía extender la caja de Scrabble hacia Serena—. Vamos,

comencemos. A menos que tengas demasiado miedo.

—Darien, tengo todas las palabras monosílabas memorizadas y, en cuanto

a Carol Vorderman… Bueno, podrá ser buena en matemáticas, pero nunca

estuvo leyendo diccionarios, así que no me sorprende que la vencieras en

Scrabble.

—Menos plática y más acción. —Darien golpeó los nudillos suavemente

contra la cabeza de Serena, poniéndola furiosa—. Te lo recordaré cuando te

haga comer cada palabra y me reiré porque te creías muy buena.

—Sí, eso nunca pasará. —Serena le arrebató la caja y prácticamente

arrancó la tapa, y golpeó el juego contra la mesa de café.

—No puedes ser tan buena en Scrabble, si mantienes tus juegos

olvidados. —Notó Darien, retándola.

Serena sabía que sólo hacía eso para molestarla, pero Dios, funcionaba. —

Juega, Chico Panqueque —gruñó, lanzándole una letra a Darien, lo cual lo hizo

reír—. Y no creas que te dejaré ganar porque es tu cumpleaños.

Ésta fue la ocasión que Serena más disfruto de jugar Scrabble. Incluso,

podría ser el juego más divertido que nunca jugó. Por cada palabra de alta

puntuación que ella intentaba utilizar, Darien ponía tres diferentes palabras y

alcanzaba su puntuación.

Cada vez que trataba de enojarse o usar una frase como, "Estás en

contra del espíritu del juego", Darien detenía sus quejas con un beso, mientras

decía—: Es domingo y sólo has comido una patata asada.

Cuando el juego estuvo cerrado y bebieron todo el champán, él

comenzó a darle un lento y devastador beso entre cada ronda.

Al final, Serena fue la ganadora. Consiguió muchos puntos utilizando la "q"

y Darien sólo invento palabras, consiguiendo que ella se burlara de él por

atreverse a retarla.

Luego, fue su turno de besar el rostro malhumorado de Darien hasta que se

entrelazaron en el sofá. Las manos de Darien desaparecieron debajo de su suéter

y vestido, y Serena estuvo feliz de enredar sus dedos alrededor de la hebilla del

cinturón de Darien, pero estaba tan duro y ella tan curiosa que lentamente

desabrochó su cinturón para así poder deslizar su mano dentro de sus vaqueros

y explorar su larga longitud a través de sus calzoncillos.

Todavía se sentía extraño tocar una erección, pero era una cosa extraña

tan buena como los dedos de Darien deslizando las copas del sujetador de Serena

para así poder rozar sus pezones con su lengua y dientes, y también besar un

punto de pulso en su cuello. Y pronto, tener una barrera de tela entre su

miembro y sus dedos no era tranquilizador, sino irritante. Serena bajo su mano y

por un momento le sorprendió lo cálido, suave y palpitante que era en su mano,

hasta que Darien se separó de ella.

—No hagas eso —jadeó, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos

cerrados, y Serena pensó que él nunca se había visto tan hermoso como lo hacía

en ese momento; con la suave luz proveniente de la lámpara, con los planos de

su pecho descubierto y las tensas líneas de su rostro con un brillo fantasmal—.

Hora de parar.

Serena no quería detenerse, ya que se encontraba un poco borracha por

el champán, el chocolate y su victoria de Scrabble. Tenía una extraña e

imperiosa necesidad de arrancarse la ropa, sin importarle sus imperfecciones y

rogarle a Darien terminar lo que comenzaron.

En su lugar, se recostó sobre el sofá y trató de recobrar el aliento mientras

Darien subía la cremallera de su sudadera hasta su barbilla, así no se vería

tentada de lujuria por cada centímetro de su piel.

—Voy a pasear a Keith —anunció Darien innecesariamente, porque siempre

tiene que pasear a Keith cuando las cosas se ponían candentes y pesadas

entre ellos. Era parte de la rutina del domingo en la noche.

Serena se encontraba sentada en la cama con sus dientes cepillados, cola

de caballo y con una absoluta certeza de que iba a ser otra noche sin dormir,

mientras Darien se sacaba sus jeans y se metía bajo su edredón.

—Está helado aquí —se quejó, acaparando una gran cantidad de la

manta, la cual Serena intentó apoderarse de nuevo—. ¿La calefacción está

dañada?

—No, pero apagué el radiador y he tenido las ventanas abiertas todo el

día, no hay botellas de agua caliente y estoy usando mis pijamas de verano. —

Serena se acurrucó más cerca de él—. En el momento en que quieras empezar a

hacer una buena imitación de una explosión termonuclear estará bien por mí.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Darien, empujando a Serena al otro lado del colchón—

. Es como compartir la cama con un bloque de hielo.

—Bueno, es más frío para ti que para mí. —Serena se acurrucó bajo el

edredón, demasiado friolenta para incluso leer un libro, ya que supondría

exponer a sus brazos a los elementos. Sólo tenía que pensar en cosas calientes

en su lugar.

Diez minutos después, todavía se congelaba y seguía despierta. Tan

despierta que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, se abrían por voluntad propia.

Serena pensó que Darien podría estar dormido porque quedó muy quieto y

tranquilo, a pesar de que no lo suficientemente profundo para comenzar a

roncar, cuando de repente rodó y tuvo cada deliciosa pulgada de él

acariciándose contra ella.

—Supongo que puedes poner tus pies sobre mí si quieres. —Serena

inmediatamente presionó la planta de sus pies contra sus espinillas con un

suspiro de alivio.

—Eso está mejor. —Darien presionó un beso en su hombro, sus brazos

apretados aunque tensos alrededor de ella como si estuviera preocupado de

que pudiera romperse en pedacitos—. Puedes decirme si estoy sobrepasando

la línea, pero no deberías dejar que esta cosa con tu papá se prolongue.

Ella había estado aliviada de que Darien no mencionara nada relacionado

a su papá después de la salida de Michiru, porque, muy en lo profundo, Serena

sabía que era verdad; no había hablando con su papá. O más bien, no le

hablaba en su manera habitual pasiva agresiva.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente, esperando que fuese suficiente para satisfacer

a Darien y terminar la conversación.

—Lo que dijo fue injusto y doloroso, lo entiendo, pero va llegar el

momento en que será muy tarde para enmendar las cosas con él porque ya no

estará allí. —Darien besó su hombro de nuevo casi como si supiera que Serena se

debatía con la manera más rápida de evadir la conversación, incluso si eso

significaba salirse de la cama—. Entonces, lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo ya no serán

importantes. Lo que será importante son las cosas que nunca llegaste a decir.

Ella no quería escapar más, pero se dio la vuelta para poder abrazar a

Darien en lugar de ser abrazada. Serena se retorció en sus brazos hasta que pudo

trazar patrones en su cara en la oscuridad con sus dedos.

—Si tu mamá todavía estuviese cerca, ¿qué te gustaría decirle? —susurró,

y se sentía como la cosa más valiente que jamás había hecho, esperando que

fuese lo suficientemente digna de que Darien le permitiera compartir algo de su

dolor.

No respondió al principio, pero se suavizaron las arrugas de preocupación

que habían aparecido en su rostro.

—No lo sé… probablemente no le diría que la extraño ni que la amo, sólo

le haría una taza de té y le preguntaría cómo estuvo su día y qué pensaba

acerca del episodio de anoche de Coronation Street61. —Hizo un pequeño

ruido confuso y por un momento el corazón de Serena se abatió, él apoyó la

frente sobre su hombro—. Supongo que las cosas que siempre damos por

sentado, que no te das cuenta, son las que más echas de menos.

Serena abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo rígido de Darien. —Está bien extrañarla,

¿sabes?

—Siempre andaba tan enojada. Enojada con mi papá por andar

agobiando. Molesta conmigo porque tenía la fantasía de que hubiese tenido

una vida increíble y satisfactoria, si no hubiese tenido que cargar con un niño. —

Darien se frotó los ojos y tragó fuertemente—. No era tan malo cuando mi abuela

seguía viva, pero después de que murió, mi mamá se puso, incluso, mucho más

deprimida. Mudarme a Londres, cuando tenía dieciséis, fue la mejor cosa que

había pasado. Pero si hubiese sabido que sólo le quedaban dos años, me

hubiese quedado. Debí haber estado allí para ella.

—Pero no podías saber eso, Darien, y en algún nivel, debió haber tenido

algo de paz sabiendo que eras independiente y podías cuidar de ti mismo. —

Serena no sabía qué más decir para hacerlo sentir bien así que lo besó.

Fue un beso torpe y se golpeó la nariz, pero eso hizo que Darien sonriera

contra sus labios y Serena pudo sentir la tensión dejando lentamente su cuerpo

como el aire escapando de una picadura.

—Entonces, sólo digo, que debes reconciliarte con tu papá —dijo Darien—.

Porque no quiero que tengas que vivir con esta clase de arrepentimiento. Es un

dolor en el trasero.

—Bueno, hablaré con mi mamá —decidió Serena, porque había beneficios

en tener una madre que quería saber los asuntos de los demás—. Vamos a

tantear el terreno. —Trató de encogerse de hombros, lo cual era

sorprendentemente difícil cuanto estas acurrucado con alguien—. Lo tonto es

que estoy feliz de que lo dijera. Necesitaba escucharlo, pero deseo que no

hubiese sido él.

Ella se volteó porque ahora era el turno de Darien de abrazarla. Ni siquiera

le riñó por poner una mano sobre su vientre. —Para mi sonó como si tú y tu

papá solían ser cercanos —ofreció él.

Y lo habían sido. Habían compartido… el silencio y había sido de oro.

—Cuando me encontraba en Oxford, me visitaba y me llevaba a

almorzar —dijo Serena vacilante—. Íbamos a un restaurante en el río y yo leía una

novela y mi papá leía algún Manual de Usuario y no diríamos una palabra, pero

estábamos tranquillos allí juntos. Fue el único momento en que alguna vez me

sentí cómoda siendo simplemente yo, como si me amara y no me juzgara, así

que cuando dijo lo que dijo y la manera en cómo lo hizo, me sentí traicionada.

Darien no trató de besar y alejar la herida o abrazarla con más fuerza, pero

seguía acariciando su vientre en círculos lentos y concéntricos. Se quedaron allí

en silencio hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando estoy entrevistando a alguien y me callo, por lo general alienta

a seguir hablando.

Serena ahogó una risita. —Lo siento, he terminado con mis significantes

problemas paternos por ahora.

—Sólo tú puedes usar esas grandes y verbosas palabras en este momento

de la noche —gruñó Darien, moviéndose ligeramente con el fin de que Serena

pudiera poner sus pies de nuevo sobre sus espinillas—. Dios, todas estas

confesiones realmente me han agotado.

—A mí también. Deberíamos dormir —murmuró Serena. Debía estar

exhausta porque había tenido un día del demonio, pero la mano de Darien se

deslizó por debajo de su blusa y podía sentir la calidez de su palma en la carne

desnuda de su estómago. Todas esas urgencias de antes, simplemente se

habían dormitado y ahora se despertaban, suplicándole para hacer algo. Algo

similar a arquearse contra Darien o desengancharse su sujetador para que

disimuladamente pudiera rozar sus pechos contra su brazo.

—Sí, dormir. —Darien arrastró las palabras, como si él ya estuviese a mitad

de camino y no se dio cuenta de que el pulgar se enredó en la cintura de su

pijama.

Si se sentía fría antes, ahora Serena ardía. Cerró sus ojos, pero eso hizo que

la urgencia se volviera peor, como si sus sentidos se hubiesen intensificado y

todo lo que tenía eran las terminaciones nerviosas debajo de la mano de Darien.

Serena podía haber gritado en frustración cuando la mano de Darien se

movió hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo, pero le pareció bien porque la

puntas de sus dedos rozaron la parte inferior de su pecho. Respiró con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró soñoliento, como si ni siquiera estuviese al corriente

de lo que hacía, cuando Serena quería que él supiera exactamente lo que

hacía, y lo estaba haciendo más y más difícil y sólo… —. ¿Por qué duermes con

sujetador?

—Me lo quitaré —dijo Serena rápidamente, buscando a tientas con una

mano para liberar el broche—. Y no pasa nada… con lo que hacías. Quiero

decir, puedes seguir haciéndolo si lo deseas. No me importa.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Serena consiguió sacarse los tirantes del sujetador por sus brazos, luego

sacó el sujetador por una de las mangas de la camiseta. —Me tocabas aquí —

dijo, y colocó la mano de Darien en el pecho desnudo, porque la urgencia le

ganó de lejos a la tímida modestia. Sin competencia.

Darien trató de alejar su mano, pero el roce de su palma contra su pezón ardiente

era el único incentivo que necesitó Serena para mantener un férreo control sobre

su muñeca.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado no hacer esto —dijo Darien, y su voz no

sonó espesa con el sueño sino más bien como si estuviese tenso por apretar su

mandíbula para detener sus dientes de que temblaran.

—No, dijimos que no íbamos a tener sexo pero no quiero eso, quiero que

me toques —explicó Serena, empujándose en la mano inmóvil de Darien en el caso

de que necesitara una demostración práctica también—. Y estoy muy tensa y

sé que no voy a poder dormir.

—Por lo tanto, ¿estoy realizando un servicio público?

—Servicio personal —corrigió Serena, y pudo dejar ir la muñeca de Darien

porque su mano ya se movía ahora, presionando, cada toque de sus dedos la

habían arqueado contra él, así que Serena no estuvo tan impresionada cuando

sintió su pene endureciéndose contra ella.

—¿Algo más que quieras que toque? —La voz de Darien se había espesado

de nuevo, no por el cansancio sino por otra cosa.

Serena ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. —Aquí —dijo, tomando la mano de

Darien de nuevo para poder deslizarla debajo de su vientre y, no había punto en

prolongar su agonía, debajo de su pijama.

Esta vez, ella dejó libre su muñeca rápido porque Darien ya saboreaba su

vagina, probando cuan mojada se encontraba con la punta de un dedo,

luego lo deslizó en su interior para poder empujarlo superficialmente, mientras

ella se presionaba contra él en un placer conmocionado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Te gusta eso?

—¡Sí! —jadeó Serena, estirándose torpemente para tratar de tocarlo. Estuvo

sorprendida de encontrarse con la piel desnuda y el hueso de su cadera y sus

nudillos se mantenían rozando su pene hasta que Darien tiró de sus pantalones de

pijama hasta las rodillas y comenzaron a moverse juntos.

Darien encontró la combinación perfecta de su pulgar rozando contra su

clítoris, sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella y Serena podía escuchar lo que su

otra mano hacía detrás de ella. Nunca había escuchado esos sonido suaves de

golpeteo antes, pero sabía instintivamente lo que significaba y no le sorprendió

cuando de repente Darien gimió y sintió algo cálido y húmedo golpear la parte

baja de su espalda.

Debía haber sido asqueroso, pero Serena se concentró más en envolver su

mano alrededor de la muñeca de Darien para llegar al clímax, que no era capaz

de pensar en algo más. Sus jadeos sin aire sonaban ensordecedores mientras

Serena cerraba fuertemente los ojos y sentía como si estuviera en caída libre a

través del tiempo y el espacio, hasta que, en esa fracción de segundo, antes

de caer al suelo, Darien se encontraba allí para cogerla.

Después, cuando se limpiaron inútilmente el uno al otro con pañuelos y

quedaron medianamente decentes, Serena se dejó acurrucarse de nuevo en los

brazos de Darien. No ser capaz de dormir era de los puntos más discutibles, pensó,

mientras se sentía ir a la deriva.

—¿Estás entrando en pánico? —preguntó Darien de repente.

Era difícil hablar cuando Serena sentía como si sirope corriera por sus venas

hasta su cerebro.

—No en este momento —bostezó—. Probablemente por la mañana.

—Algunas veces me preocupa que si me sigo enfocando en

gratificaciones sexuales, nunca seré capaz de mantener una relación. Es eso lo

que mi… uno de mis amigos me sigue diciendo —admitió Darien—. ¿Qué piensas

de eso?

Serena trató de darle al asunto la seria consideración que merecía. Luego,

se rindió. —Creo que necesitas encontrar nuevos amigos.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 22

A la mañana siguiente, la mitad de la cama del lado de Darien se

encontraba vacía, pero el cobertor se había apretado alrededor

de Serena. Ella dio un paseo a Keith y empacaba su bolso del

gimnasio, cuando recibió un texto de Darien.

_Gracias por mis hermosas sorpresas de cumpleaños. Especialmente la_

_última. ¿Ya enloqueciste?_

Él quería saberlo, como si Serena enloqueciendo fuese su única respuesta

racional a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

A decir verdad, se sentía un poco alucinada y un poco avergonzada

también. O en realidad muy avergonzada, pero Dios, tenía veinticinco años y

resultó que tenía necesidades que ya no podían ser satisfechas por su propia

mano ni por una lectura manca del Delta de Venus de Anaïs Nin.

Más o menos. Escribió en respuesta, y cuando iba a apretar enviar,

decidió que si Darien hacía alusión a lo que ella pensaba, entonces necesitaría

dejar sus sentimientos claros. Pero quiero hacerlo de nuevo y la próxima vez,

quiero devolver el favor.

No estaba segura de a que hora era el vuelo de Darien pero, después de

noventa minutos de cardio y pesas, había otro texto de él. No puedo esperar,

chica mala. Dale un beso a Keith por mí y uno para ti también.

Darien había dejado comida para perros con mal olor para una semana y

dos páginas de instrucciones acerca del cuidado diario para perros. Serena

había esperado consejos sobre paseos, comprimidos antiparasitarios y el

número telefónico de emergencias del veterinario, pero resultó que Darien tenía

una visión muy pobre de sus habilidades de niñera de perro:

• NO lo dejes en tu dormitorio.

• También es necesario decir que NO va a dormir en tu cama.

• NO lo dejes que en el cuarto de baño. Va a tratar de

beber de la taza del inodoro.

• NO lo alimentes en la mesa. Come comida de perro no comida

humana.

• Y NO le des chocolate. Lo digo en serio. El chocolate humano puede

enfermar mucho a los perros. En su lugar, he dejado una bolsa de hígado.

• No le gustan los hombres mayores, especialmente si tienen bastones o

andadores.

• No le gustan los globos, bolsas o cometas.

• Evita también los niños pequeños.

• Un niño pequeño que intenta volar una cometa, mientras sostiene un

globo y una bolsa en su otra mano sería casi acabar con él.

En el momento en que Serena fue a la cama esa noche, Keith se había

quedado en el cuarto de baño mientras ella tomaba una ducha (y trató de

entrar en el cubículo para beber el agua), porque había ladrado y escarbaba

en la puerta con tanta fuerza, que temía por su pintura.

Él también había tenido un pedazo de abadejo al vapor de su plato

porque no había sido capaz de comer la cena sin su nariz en la entrepierna y su

pata empujando su pierna hasta que lo alimentó.

Serena había sospechado secretamente que Keith no tendría tantos

problemas emocionales si Darien se rehusaba a mimarlo, pero resultó que ella era

la más suave de los suaves toques, no pudo ejercer ningún tipo de disciplina o

decir—: No, Keith, tienes que dormir en el salón. —En una voz autoritaria.

Había durado cinco minutos, hasta que el sonido de Keith gimiendo y

aullando, y generalmente dando la impresión de que era torturado, la había

obligado a ir a la sala a recoger su cama y sus juguetes junto a su tazón de

agua. Pero si tenía que dormir en su habitación, entonces podría hacerlo en su

propia cama, razonó Serena, y se incorporó con los ojos fijos en Keith. Cada vez

que quitó la mirada de él y trató de leer, éste se lanzaba fuera de su cama y

empezaba a avanzar hacia ella.

—Vuelve a la cesta, niño malo —decía y él se escabullía, la mirada baja,

sólo para ser regalada por el meneo alegre de su corta historia, como si fuera el

mejor juego del mundo.

Era inevitable, tan pronto como Serena apagó la luz, se produjo un sonido

de uñas en el suelo de madera, luego, un peso muerto cayó sobre sus pies.

—Perro malo —espetó, pero ambos podrían decir que su corazón no

estaba en ella. Además, si Keith se queda en la parte inferior de la cama, se

podría doblar como una botella de agua caliente.

Aunque Keith tenía otras ideas. Se arrastró en la cama sobre su vientre,

como si estuviera siendo sigiloso, y se instaló junto a Serena, golpeando sus patas

contra su espalda, hasta que fue empujada sobre la derecha y pudo meter la

cabeza en su almohada y jadear aliento caliente de perro contra su cara.

—Michiru tenía razón —se quejó Serena—. Eres un perro del demonio.

Michiru no había cambiado su opinión de Keith cuando vino la noche

siguiente por comida china y apoyo fraternal.

—¡No puedo creer que lo dejaste dormir en tu cama! —exclamó con una

mirada horrorizada a Keith, que observaba todos sus movimientos mientras ella

se zampaba el pollo y los anacardos en su boca—. Podría haberte atacado

con fiereza en tu sueño, y es asqueroso y antihigiénico.

—Leí en alguna parte que la saliva de perro es más limpia que la

perteneciente a los seres humanos —respondió Serena, sintiendo el golpe de una

pata contra su pierna estando de acuerdo. Se quedó allí hasta que ella le dio

de comer la mitad de su bola de masa vegetal al vapor. El único alimento que

Keith no quería comer era el apio—. Seels, déjale un poco de tu rollo de huevo

y tendrás un amigo para toda la vida.

—No le voy a dar uno de mis malditos rollos de huevo. —Keith volvió sus

ojos implorantes hacia ella hasta que partió uno por la mitad y cautelosamente

le dio de comer—. Pensé que tenía uno de mis dedos —dijo con sorpresa, y

Serena sonrió mientras Michiru acarició la cabeza de Keith para darle el resto de su

rollo de huevo.

Para el momento que Michiru comió su sopa wonton, pollo agridulce, arroz

con huevo frito, gamba Foo Yung y rollos de huevo con la ayuda de Keith, los

dos fueron convirtiéndose en buenos amigos.

—Si está enfermo, lo estás arreglando —dijo Serena.

—Él no es tan malo para ser un sarnoso, pulgoso chucho que,

probablemente, maltrata a los niños pequeños cuando nadie mira —susurró

Michiru rascando a Keith debajo de la barbilla. Parecía que la voz escalofriante

fue enterrada profundamente en ambos de sus ADN—. Por lo tanto, me has

dicho acerca de los domingos y yo te he aburrido hasta las lágrimas sobre Lita y

el estúpido diseñador gráfico, y sigo diciendo que no va a durar una semana

más. Creo que es hora de que nos quejemos de Hotaru.

—No me voy a rebajar a su nivel —dijo Serena santurronamente, mientras

esperaba que la pava hierva y roció Fairy Liquid sobre los restos de arroz con

huevo frito de Michiru para no tener la tentación de comerlo más tarde.

—Sí, siempre dices eso, pero igualmente lo haces una vez que te he

calentado. —Michiru sonrió y agrietada con los nudillos—. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Tiene un nuevo chándal Juicy Couture, azul polvo. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto le

costó a Sammy?

—Ella trabaja, probablemente, lo pagó por sí misma —dijo Serena,

volviéndose a sentar y tomando un sorbo de té de menta.

—¿Cuánto crees que le pagan por acumular bofetadas en el rostro de

sus víctimas reacias? —se burló Michiru, porque a pesar de que odiaba a

Hotaru por muchas razones válidas, la mayor parte de su desprecio se dirigía

a la elección de carrera de Hotaru, que en gran medida consistió en estar

parada detrás de un mostrador de maquillaje, tratando de interesar a los

compradores en los nuevos colores de la primavera—. Ni siquiera trabaja en un

sitio con onda como Selfridges. Trabaja en una enorme sucursal de Boots, y esas

prendas no son baratas.

—¡Son chándales! ¿Cuánto pueden costar?

Michiru dio a Serena una mirada compasiva. —Prueba cien libras por la

sudadera con capucha y unos noventa por los pantalones.

—¿Doscientas libras por un chándal? —Serena casi se atragantó con su

indignación—. ¡Eso es una vergüenza! Es tan típico de ella pagar por el privilegio

de tener la palabra jugosa garabateada sobre su trasero.

—¡Ahí tienes! Sabía que no podrías aguantar mucho más. Ahora, ¿qué

piensas sobre su última pelea? ¿Oíste cómo la llamó Sammy?

Serena no lo sabía, y antes de que Michiru pudiera rellenarla en los detalles,

su teléfono sonó. No hay nada inusual en esto, pero la forma en que su

estómago dio una vuelta cuando cogió su teléfono de la superficie de trabajo,

porque pensaba que podría ser Darien, era un territorio nuevo.

—Espera un momento —le dijo a Michiru, y contestó la llamada—. ¿Hola?

—¿Eres Serena? ¿La Serena de Darien? —preguntó una mujer joven con un

acento cantarín de Manchester.

—Eh, sí, soy Serena —replicó.

—¡Genial! Soy Melissa. Él me contó todo sobre ti. Bueno, no quería, pero lo

amenacé con bajar medio punto porcentual de sus ganancias de derechos de

autor, y eso funcionó como un encantamiento. Así que, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo Serena cuidadosamente. No tenía ni idea de quién era

la mujer, pero parecía conocer muy bien a Darien—. Lo siento, ¿Melissa...?

—Melissa Alpha. Darien dijo que no se encontraban muy bien en su

relación actual. Y cuando le pregunté por qué, dijo que recientemente habías

salido de un convento, no te encontrabas lista para tomar Órdenes Sagradas,

pero pensé que me tomaba el pelo. Por lo general lo hace.

¡Oh Dios, esa Melissa!

—Oh, sí, hola. Lo siento, no podía ubicar el nombre —dijo Serena, tirando

de un rostro angustiado a Michiru y pronunciando "Melissa Alpha", mientras

señaló su teléfono—. Él te tomaba el, eh, pelo. No he estado en un convento,

sólo no veo mucha televisión ni leo revistas calientes.

Michiru se posicionó prácticamente en su regazo, con la cara apretada

contra Serena, mientras trataba de escuchar. —¿Qué está diciendo? —dijo entre

dientes.

—¿Qué haces contigo si no ves televisión? —Era lo que decía Melissa—.

Tuvimos un corte de energía la semana pasada y la Sky box no grabó Glee, y

pensé que iba a morir. De todos modos, probablemente te preguntarás por qué

estoy llamando, aunque es agradable conocernos, ¿no es así?

—Muy agradable —dijo Serena, dándole un codazo a Michiru quien

empujaba tan fuerte que se encontraba en peligro de caer de la silla—.

Felicitaciones por la boda. Debes estar muy emocionada.

—Es una pesadilla total, si quieres saberlo —suspiró Melissa—. Pero no es

por eso que estoy llamando. Ahora, ¿Darien te ha dicho sobre el código de

vestimenta, que es blanco y negro? Esto es negro o blanco, pero también

puede ser negro y blanco. Por ejemplo, podrías usar un vestido blanco, si tuviera

un patrón floral negro.

Michiru se quejó como si estuviera adolorida, después se llenó tanto de su

mano como pudiera entrar en su boca para silenciar las risas.

—Creo que me voy a vestir de negro —murmuró Serena—. Um, ¿está eso

bien? —Melissa parecía ser el tipo de persona que no le gustaba quedar

atrapada por sorpresa.

—Negro está bien, y necesitarás un numerito sexy para el viernes, cuando

vamos a tener una noche de chicas. Esa es la otra razón por la que estoy

llamando. Honestamente, pones mi cabeza al lado de un colador y no serías

capaz de notar la diferencia.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no es cierto —dijo con una sonrisa tonta, y

Michiru hizo un gesto para hacerle saber a Serena que no se impresionó mucho por

los intentos poco convincentes de su hermana en conversación—. Pero no

estoy segura de cuándo estemos llegando. Puede que sea demasiado tarde

para salir en la noche del viernes. —O más bien, iba a asegurarse de no estar

disponible para una noche de chicas con Melissa y sus amigas. Ella parecía de

la comedia de oro, pero ¿sus amigas WAG? Sería como salir con una banda de

Charlottes.

—Bueno, ya le dije a Darien que tienen que llegar el jueves y eso es una

orden de Melissa Alpha —dijo Melissa, sin un ápice de ironía—. Así que,

necesitas conseguir un vestido exuberante porque vamos a ir a discotecas en la

ciudad y vamos a tener un día de spa antes de eso, entonces no te preocupes

si no hay oportunidad de tomar el sol antes de salir de Londres. Ellos hacen

bronceados terribles ahí de todos modos. Fui a un lugar en Mayfair y salí de

color beige. Puedes tener lo que quieras en el spa, siempre y cuando no sea un

facial profundo, porque no quiero a nadie lucir manchado en las fotos de mi

boda.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero…

—Ahora, Serena, ¿estás a punto de decirme que no?

—Bueno, es sólo que…

—Porque la palabra "no" no está en mi vocabulario, junto con las

palabras "no puedo" y "Victoria Beckham". Por lo tanto, aunque has dicho que

no, yo no lo entendería, y no te preocupes por los gastos. Es un regalo de

promoción porque ya he hecho una sesión de fotos pre-boda en el Spa de

Voila, y una de las otras chicas tuvo que abandonar. Verás, la mejor amiga de

mi hermana Kelly, Shelly, iba a salir con uno de los compañeros de equipo de

Darren hasta que la pillaron con alguien del Chelsea y ella se enteró y vendió su

historia así que le dije a Kelly: No me importa si es tu mejor amiga...

Serena apartó el teléfono a pesar de que todavía podía oír Melissa

explicando felizmente lo que había dicho a Kelly sobre Shelly. —Voy a matar a

Darien —dijo a Michiru, que fue batiendo sus manos y su cara retorciéndose en una

mueca terrible cuando trató de contener su alegría.

—... Necesito que firmes un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que no

cuentes a los periódicos ninguna cosa sobre lo que suceda durante el fin de

semana. —Melissa hizo una pausa, porque su tanque de oxígeno tenía que

estar escaseando—. Probablemente debería haberlo enviado por fax antes de

llamar, pero tienes una voz muy agradable y estoy segura de que no irías a los

periódicos. Soy realmente buena juzgando el carácter sobre estas cosas. Nunca

me gustó Shelly, sus ojos están muy juntos.

Melissa se quedó en el teléfono por otros diez, muy largos, minutos y luego

tuvo que llamar de vuelta porque se había olvidado de conseguir el número de

fax de Serena. Cuando finalmente colgó el teléfono y permaneció en silencio

esta vez, Serena se derrumbó sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! voy a ser una honoraria WAG por todo un fin de semana.

—Te van a comer viva —anunció Michiru con satisfacción sombría—. No

puedo creer que no me dijiste nada sobre esta boda. ¡Suena

histérica! Y, más importante aún, ¿qué vas a llevar?

—Ese vestido negro vintage que llevé en la fiesta de Millenium, el cual sólo

encaja si me pongo foundation garments (shaping underwear) debajo —

murmuró Serena.

—Oh, has perdido mucho más peso desde entonces.

—No lo he hecho. He perdido dos kilos y apenas dos centímetros de mis

caderas —dijo Serena, tratando de resistir a los intentos de Michiru de tirarla a sus

pies—. Y estoy encaminada a tener, y cito, "un número de va-va-Voom, que

muestra a sus chicas" para ir de discotecas. No puedo hacer esto.

—Ahora, ahora, las palabras "no puedo" no están en el vocabulario de

Melissa —bromeó Michiru introduciendo una mano en la axila de Serena y

acarreándola a levantarse—. Debes tener algo medio sexy en tu guardarropa.

Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Michiru era otra persona quien nunca había oído la palabra "no", pensó

Serena, mientras fue arrastrada a su dormitorio, y luego la hizo parar frente a su

guardarropa, donde Michiru saqueó los contenidos y aportó un comentario

corriente.

—¡Cinco vestidos cruzados! ¡Cinco! ¿Por qué necesitas cinco? —Michiru los

arrojó sobre la cama, como si no pudiera soportar verlos nunca más.

—Bueno, uno tiene mangas largas, y uno tiene mangas de kimono, y uno

tiene un ribete de raso en la cintura, y…

—¿Cómo conseguiste un rasgón tan grande en esto? —Michiru ya había

avanzado y fue alzando el vestido vintage negro que Serena había usado la

primera vez que conoció a Darien, lo llevó a su casa y había hecho un enorme

agujero raído en el vestido en la prisa por perder su virginidad adecuadamente.

Serena se quedó mirando el vestido y parpadeó rápidamente. —Bueno —

dijo lentamente—, ¿supongo que debo haberlo enganchado en algo?

—¿Me estás preguntando o estás diciéndome? —exigió Michiru con

severidad—. Darien no te lo arrancó en un arrebato de pasión, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Dios, ¿por qué dices esas cosas? —Serena le arrebató el vestido a

Michiru, rompiéndolo aún más en el proceso—. Sólo concéntrate en el problema

en cuestión. ¿Esto se puede reparar?

—No, lo has roto justo enfrente de la falda —dijo Michiru de mala gana—.

Has arruinado algo vintage. Hay una palabra para gente como tú.

Si la hubiera, entonces Serena no le importaba saber cuál era. Hizo un

gesto hacia su escaso vestuario. —Por favor, ¿podrías enfocarte? En tu opinión

profesional, ¿hay algo aquí que sea remotamente apropiado para una boda o

una noche en la ciudad con un grupo de chicas que están realmente en el

falso bronceado?

Michiru se dejó caer sobre la cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Esta relación panqueque tuya... quiero decir, pensé que habrías roto con él

para este momento. Se suponía que sería por un par de meses y no sonabas

como si fueras tan feliz con esto la semana pasada. Pero luego, cuando fuimos

a cenar el domingo, fuiste muy dulce con él como si quisieras serlo y no sólo

hacerlo para acumular algunos puntos en la relación.

Serena suspiró y se sentó en la cama porque Michiru sonaba muy agresiva, y

quedó claro que lo del trabajo del guardarropa de su hermana estaba muy

abajo en su lista de prioridades inmediatas. Además, Michiru había golpeado, sin

saberlo, a una verdad incómoda; hace unos días el pensamiento de romper

con Darien había parecido la respuesta a varios problemas, o por lo menos el

problema de no poder dormir juntos, pero ahora todo había cambiado. No

podía decirle a Michiru por qué todo había cambiado. No importa cuántas veces

lo explicara a los demás, el arreglo siempre sonaba extraño y cruel. Pero

cuando Serena no lo explicaba y tan sólo era como era, empezaba a sentirse

natural. Como si estuviese exactamente donde tenía que estar, lo cual era con

Darien.

—Bueno, él ha crecido conmigo en los últimos días —admitió—. Y sí,

supongo que, en cierto modo, es algo así como convertirse en una relación

apropiada, aunque con el entendimiento de que no va a durar más allá de

cierto punto.

—Todavía no estoy convencida —decidió Michiru, sentada y envolviendo

sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas—. Sé que vas a encontrar a un chico y no

hay manera en el infierno de que podría alguna vez ser El elegido, pero aún así

terminas follando con él por un tiempo. Sin embargo, estar con alguien que

conoce que estás enamorada de otro tipo... Darien sabe algo de Diamante, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Serena de mal humor, porque, realmente, ¿qué

clase de chica pensaba Michiru que era?

—Bueno, sé por qué estás con todo los de los panqueques, pero ¿Darien

qué consigue de esto? Aparte del placer de tu encantadora compañía, que no

tiene precio —agregó Michiru rápidamente, cuando vio a su hermana un destello

en sus ojos.

Esa era una pregunta a la que Serena no tenía una respuesta adecuada

todavía, por lo que trató de hacer caso omiso despreocupadamente. —No lo

sé. Tendrías que preguntarle.

—Sí, como si él me lo fuese a decir. —Michiru se arrastró fuera de la cama

para poder estudiar el lamentable estado del guardarropa de Serena—. No hay

nada aquí con lo que pueda trabajar.

—¿No crees que pueda llevar uno de mis vestidos cruzados a la boda si

añadiera algunos accesorios? —sugirió Serena.

—Em, a menos que sea un vestido cruzado de Diane von Furstenbergen

con una impresión gráfica de moda, entonces no. No tienes nada

remotamente sexy para usar en las discotecas tampoco. No creo que ninguna

de tus ropas se consideré sexy incluso en el autobús. —Michiru se puso las manos

en las caderas—. Vamos a tener que ir de compras.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso. —Serena hizo un gesto de horror, como si

Michiru le hubiera preguntado si se podía sacar todas las uñas de los pies una por

una. De hecho, eso sería preferible—. Estoy completamente quebrada y me

prometí no comprar ropa nueva hasta que fuera una talla diez.

—Pero cariño, vas a una boda WAG, necesitas un vestido nuevo. —Michiru

palmeó el hombro de Serena—. Sólo para hacer tu miseria cien veces peor,

mamá estará para el fin de semana y me dijo que fuera de compras con ella el

sábado. Salvo que piensa que vamos a la calle Oxford, pero en realidad me la

llevo a Westfield, tiene mucha más onda. Vas a tener que venir también. No

puedo permitir que compres dos vestidos de moda sin supervisión.

—No voy a ir de compras con mamá y no hay nada que puedas decir

que me haga cambiar de opinión. —Serena levantó la barbilla desafiante.

—Bueno, a) le voy a decir a mamá que te negaste a ir de compras con

ella y dejaré que te desgaste con llamadas telefónicas a cada hora exigiendo

saber cómo podría haber criado una hija sin corazón que no quiere pasar

tiempo de calidad, creando lazos afectivos, con la mujer que casi muere

dándola a luz. También, debo advertirte que ella va a pasar, por lo menos, un

cuarto de hora recordándote que la partera no había visto nunca a un bebé

con una cabeza tan grande. Y b) Diana me presta sus tarjetas de descuento,

así que voy a conseguir entre veinte y cuarenta por ciento de descuento en

todas las tiendas que vayamos. —Michiru sonrió beatíficamente—. Pero si tomaste

una decisión, entonces está bien.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te odio?

—Todo el tiempo, y lo mismo para ti —contestó Michiru, dejándose caer

sobre la cama para poner un brazo en los hombros caídos de Serena—. Ahora

bien, si tenemos que pasar un día con mamá, entonces necesitamos hablar

sobre todas las cosas que absolutamente no se hablan en su presencia.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 23

Sere sabía que había perdido casi seis kilos. Que sus caderas se

habían reducido de 154 centímetros a 109 centímetros. Sus

sostenes ahora eran 34DD y no 52GG. Objetivamente, lo sabía.

Pero, subjetivamente, cuando iba de compras y se probaba la ropa en

un vestidor iluminado y podía ver toda su carne blanca y blanda expuesta,

todavía se sentía como una Gorda de Muerte, y sabía que se parecía a una,

también.

Peor aún, comprar ropa con su madre le daba a Serena una terrible

sensación de déjà vu de cuando fueron a comprar un nuevo uniforme escolar.

Para el momento en que tenía catorce años, Serena era demasiado grande para

entrar en la falda de talla más grande de Marks & Spencer62 y tuvo que

conformarse con una de color marino de talla mucho más grande. Luego,

estaba el año en que había reventado la chaqueta escolar y su madre

consiguió el permiso para que su amiga Agnes hiciera una en tela barata poli

que no se asimilaba para nada a las demás chaquetas. Hotaru casi había

explotado con pesar cuando Serena se había presentado a la escuela usando el

mejor esfuerzo de Agnes, con las costuras fruncidas y le daba descargas

eléctricas en el laboratorio de Física.

Serena se sentó en la banca del vestidor y trató de apartar la mirada de su

reflexión, porque, realmente, ¿alguien se veía bien bajo las luces fluorescentes

cuando llevaba el sujetador y las bragas más robustas que el dinero puede

comprar? ¿Y qué le tomaba tanto tiempo a Michiru?

Serena había pensado que Michiru y su madre se encontraban en la misma

página que ella, en la página donde tenía una foto de sí misma llevando un

lindo vestido negro. Pero Michiru había decidido que iba a acosarla para que

comprara un traje de pantalón negro de vestir "con una chaqueta al estilo

esmoquin. Te verás como Marlene Dietrich."

Serena la había mirado incrédulamente porque la única cosa que la haría

lucir como esa señora era una cirugía plástica radical, una liposucción y un par

de genes diferentes, su madre había añadido sus dos peniques.

—Nunca puedes verte mal con un par de pantalones negros. —Había

informado a Serena—. Y van a resultar útiles para entrevistas de trabajo y

apariciones ante los tribunales. Ah, y también para los funerales.

—Aquí tienes —dijo la voz de Michiru desde atrás de la cortina del cubículo,

pues Serena la había entrenado lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía

permitido entrar en lugares sagrados sin su permiso—. Pruébate éstos.

Dos trajes de pantalones negros fueron empujados a través de la brecha

en la cortina, ya que se trataba de una cadena de lujo, ésta tenía delirios de

grandeza, las cortinas eran de cretona ondulante.

—Michiru, ¿podrías sólo traerme algunos vestidos negros? —dijo Serena, pero

simplemente hubo silencio.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Serena colgó los trajes. Michiru le había traído uno de

talla catorce, ella no lo sabía, pero se probaría el de talla dieciséis primero sólo

para hacerlo voluntariamente, y cuando los pantalones se atascaran en sus

caderas, insistiría a que siguieran adelante con los vestidos negros.

Los pantalones se deslizaron fácilmente, y Serena pudo incluso abrocharlos,

pero eran demasiado apretados en la cintura y eran muy estrechos sobre sus

caderas y muslos. Serena tomó la chaqueta de la percha y se la puso sobre su

sostén, sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. La chaqueta, por lo menos, le

quedaba; podía abotonar todos los botones, pero…

—¿Cómo vas ahí? —El tono estridente de su madre viajó a través de la

cortina, y para horror de Serena, ésta se recorrió para dar paso a ésta hacia el

vestidor—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

—Los pantalones no me quedan bien —dijo Serena, envolviendo sus brazos

alrededor de su cintura defensivamente—. La chaqueta está bien, supongo.

—Déjame ver. —Su madre obligó a Serena a bajar sus brazos y luego tuvo la

osadía de meter la mano en la cintura de los pantalones—. Éstos son

demasiado grandes para ti.

—Son demasiado pequeños. Están aferrados a mi trasero y muslos.

—Tonterías. Son demasiado grandes y la chaqueta se embolsa sobre tus

pechos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Suélteme! —Serena trató de alejar las manos de su madre, las

cuales se encontraba ocupadas desabrochando la chaqueta.

—Yo di a luz este cuerpo y no fue fácil, créeme, y somos todas mujeres.

No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. —Su madre había conseguido deshacerse

de la chaqueta—. Oh, tienes mucho menos busto de lo que había pensado.

—¿Qué te dije? —Ahora Michiru retiraba la cortina para que pudiera mirar

a Ikuko Tsukino con horror—. No entres en el probador sin haber sido invitada.

No ofrezcas tu opinión, a menos que Serena pregunte por ella y, definitivamente,

no tocar. ¡Quita tus manos de ella!

—En serio, nunca había oído de eso —se quejó la señora Tsukino, viendo a

su hija mayor—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Sere. Casi no queda

nada de ti.

—Queda mucho de mí —espetó Serena, abrochándose la chaqueta

nuevamente y ofreciéndose para la inspección de Michiru.

—Necesitas una talla menor —dijo su hermana—. Todo es demasiado

grande.

—¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma? Sí, los pantalones son demasiado

grandes en la cintura, pero son demasiado pequeños en mi descomunal

trasero.

—Por favor, sólo ponte el de talla catorce para que podamos comparar y

contrastar porque estoy perdiendo mi voluntad de vivir aquí —pidió Michiru.

—Está bien, lo que sea. —Serena tomó el otro traje, después miró a su

madre y hermana a través del espejo. Si Ikuko Tsukino no tuviera unos buenos

veinticinco años sobre su hija menor, podrían haber sido confundidas como

gemelas. Misma altura, misma figura, misma mirada de indignación en sus

rostros, aunque la señora Tsukino había comenzado a preferir las tonalidades más

claras del gráfico de color de Clairol63, una vez que el rojo encendido de su

cabello había comenzando a desvanecerse—. No necesito a una audiencia,

muchas gracias.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —dijo su madre, dejándose caer en el banco

acolchado—. Señor, mis pies me están matando. Ahora, esta boda, ¿sabemos

quiénes se van a casar?

Serena agarró el otro traje y le lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Michiru

porque cuando habían elaborado su lista de Cosas Que No Se Discutirán Frente

a Mamá, también habían hecho un pacto para proporcionar una distracción si

su madre no dejaba el tema por vencido. No dejar algo de lado es la razón de

ser de Ikuko Tsukino.

—Ya te hemos dicho, mamá, es un amigo de un amigo de Serena que no

conoces —dijo Michiru rápidamente—. De todos modos, ¿te he dicho que Dougie

y Hotaru están discutiendo todo el tiempo? Parece que tendremos el primer

divorcio en la familia en poco tiempo.

—Mmmmm. Cuando pienso en todas las chicas hermosas que cortejó y

se casó con ella. —La señora Tsukino frunció los labios y miró hacia el cielo—.

Realmente debería pedirle a Padre Slattery que se deje caer sobre ellos. Pero,

vamos, no es católica, ¿verdad?

—No lo es, mamá —dijo Michiru piadosamente, aunque ella no había ido a

misa en años, y tal vez tomaría todo un día en el confesionario, una semana de

Ave Marías y realizar los Hechos de Contrición antes de que fuera absuelta por

todos su pecados—. Eso sucede cuando se casan fuera de fe.

Sobre todas las distracciones ésta fue una segura, una ganadora

garantizada para que Serena pudiera cambiarse de trajes con la certeza de que

su madre se encontraba ocupada protestando sobre todos quienes eran

responsables de las terribles agresiones con arma blanca hasta los de la gripe

porcina.

Serena tiró de los pantalones y los subió hasta la mitad del muslo donde se

negarían a subir. Excepto que había más que suficiente lugar para tirar, lo cual

era inútil ya que no sería capaz de abotonarlos.

—Michiru, no crees que debiste haber tomado dos de talla dieciséis —dijo

Serena, cuando deslizó la cremallera hasta arriba—. Quiero decir, todavía son

demasiado grandes en la cintura y muy apretados en los muslos. Pero la

chaqueta parece más pequeña. ¿Es la chaqueta demasiado pequeña?

—Déjame ver —dijo Michiru, y después en una total violación de la regla de

no tocar, metió una mano detrás de la cintura de Serena para poder ver la

etiqueta—. No, es talla catorce. Y no son demasiado apretados; deben caer

desde la parte ancha de la pierna, lo que están haciendo, hasta ajustarse en tu

estómago. —Se volvió a Serena para poder tirar y ajustar la chaqueta—. La de

talla dieciséis era demasiado cuadrada. Ves cómo estos te envuelven en la

cintura.

—Pero no puedo estar en un par de pantalones de talla catorce. Mis

caderas miden 109 centímetros. La talla catorce es para 106 centímetros. —

Serena sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Estás segura de que no son demasiado apretados?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo la Sra. Tsukino, quitando a Michiru del camino

para poder auscultar y pinchar a Serena también—. Tienes una figura adecuada,

mi niña. No como Michiru, que está como un palo. Son demasiado largos en la

pierna, pero nada que unos zapatos de tacón mediano no puedan arreglar.

—¿Palo? Recibí mi falta de curvas por parte de ti, mamá —susurró Michiru—

. Y no vas a comprar cualquier calzado sin mí. Pero creo que estás lista para un

tacón de siete centímetros.

—No puedo creer que esté en unos pantalones de talla catorce —

murmuró Serena sorprendida, estirando el cuello para ver cómo se veía su trasero.

Sinceramente, no podía decir si el traje se veía bien en ella o no. Todo lo que

sabía era que se trataba de una talla catorce y eso significaba que tenía que

tenerlo—. ¿Qué debería ponerme debajo de la chaqueta?

—Ya sabes, la mayoría de las mujeres no llevan nada debajo de la

chaqueta, pero sé que no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres —dijo Michiru

rápidamente cuando los ojos de Serena se abrieron con horror—. Dejé unas

prendas afuera.

Había una blusa de gasa decorada con una impresión de flor de cereza y

con la cintura y puños fruncidos que Serena amó, un vestido que Michiru había

seleccionado en caso de que Serena se hubiese negado a los pantalones.

Estaba hecho de raso color ostra con una capa de encaje negro y tenía un

cuello tipo chal, mangas de medida corta, cintura ceñida y una falda amplia

que relampagueaba alrededor de las piernas de Serena cuando caminaba. Era

el vestido más hermoso usado por Serena y ahora vacilaba, ya que funcionaría

igual de bien como el traje de pantalón para la boda. Aún mejor, había dejado

a su madre sin palabras.

—Oh, Sere —suspiró porque el mutismo sólo había durado un minuto—.

Te ves hermosa. En verdad tienes buen busto.

—¿Podría ser éste mi vestido de discotecas? —preguntó a Michiru con

esperanza.

—Sólo si el club es de la década de 1940 —dijo Michiru exasperada.

Después bajó su voz—. Es bonito, pero no es estilo WAG y obtendrás más usos

del traje de pantalón. Además, escogí algo para las discotecas y quiero que te

lo pruebes con la mente abierta, sé que podría ser difícil para ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena sospechosamente—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Nada! —dijo Michiru, metiendo un brazo a través de la cortina—. Sólo no

es tu estilo habitual.

—Tengo estilo clásico —dijo Serena, aunque sabía que realmente no tenía

mucho estilo en absoluto. Por sus caderas, muslos, vientre y la parte superior de

sus brazos, se declaró su ropa un éxito. Pero podía tener una mente abierta; ¿no

había comprobado el traje de pantalón?—. Oh, Dios mío, ¡no me pondré eso!

De ninguna manera. Tiene lentejuelas por todos lados.

El vestido que Michiru sostenía era corto y cubierto de lentejuelas de plata.

Lo único favorable eran las mangas largas, única razón por la que Serena dejó

que su madre y Michiru la convencieran de probárselo.

Serena miró su reflejo en el espejo, pero todo lo que podía ver era destellos

delante de sus ojos por las lentejuelas y sus piernas carnosas. —Es demasiado

corto. No tengo nada que ponerme con él y sólo se ve estúpido y ridículo y

poco favorecedor. ¡No!

—Es un jodido vestido de línea A. Eso es como, el corte más favorecedor

del mundo y lo puedes usar con mallas…

—¿Mallas? —repitió Serena—. Yo no uso mallas.

—Tienes veinticinco años —añadió la Sra. Tsukino—. Es un vestido bonito

para discoteca y deja muy poco para la imaginación. Algunas de estas chicas,

podrían muy bien salir fuera de casa en ropa interior.

Serena se miró por el espejo nuevamente. Lucía sonrojada de irritación y,

cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo, su cuerpo cubierto de lentejuelas no

combinaba con su rostro ansioso. Y Santo Dios, sus piernas se veían enormes.

—Me veo horrible —dijo rotundamente.

Eso debió haber sido todo, excepto que Michiru explotó, aunque Serena

pensó que no se trataba sobre ella, sino ante la exposición prolongada con su

madre. —¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que nosotros vemos cuando te miramos a

ti? —demandó, apretando sus manos en los hombros de Serena de modo que

estuviera frente al espejo—. ¡Te ves hermosa y sexy! O lo harías si borraras esa

expresión agria. ¡Cristo, Serena!

—Ahora bien, no hay necesidad de tomar el nombre de Dios en vano…

—¡El vestido es talla catorce! Eres talla catorce. En ningún tramo de

imaginación te ves gorda, a no ser que estuvieras probándote cosas de Chanel

y, francamente, en ese mundo la talla seis es obesa.

—No estás ayudando, Michiru. —Serena apretó los dientes. Era sólo un vestido

de lentejuelas y no podía entender por qué su hermana se comportaba como si

fuera de vida o muerte—. Mira, compraré algo con pocas lentejuelas para mi

traje de discoteca.

Michiru se cruzó de brazos y se puso delante de la cortina. —Te llevarás ese

vestido.

—Michiru, soy una mujer adulta y muy capaz de tomar mis propias

decisiones, así que puedes pararte allí y darme esa cara de pelea por el tiempo

que quieras, no servirá de nada.

—Voy a comprar ese vestido para ti —insistió Michiru agresivamente, como

si estuviera ofreciendo llevar a Serena a la parte de atrás y darle una buena

bofetada.

Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada. —¡Mamá! ¡Dile!

La señora Tsukino se puso de pie. —Michiru, no comprarás ese vestido para

Serena. Yo compraré los dos vestidos y el traje. Ahora, ¿dónde vamos a conseguir

estos zapatos de los que hablabas?

Michiru generalmente podía ser intimidada por una voz dura y una mirada,

pero no era más que una copia de segunda generación. La Sra. Tsukino era la

que mandaba, quien se negó a escuchar las súplicas de Serena sobre por qué no

quería el vestido de lentejuelas y que podía comprar el traje de pantalón ahora

en efectivo y agregar el otro vestido en su tarjeta de crédito.

—Vas a dejarme comprarlos para ti y sin importar qué tanto no te gusten

—gritó la señora Tsukino al llegar a la caja—. Ahora, espérame afuera porque no

eres tan vieja como para no ponerte sobre mi rodilla y golpear algún sentido

dentro de ti.

Serena se sentía mortificada. Al igual que Michiru, quien había estado a

punto de decir algo, cerró la boca con un chasquido audible.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Serena tontamente cuando la señora Tsukino salió

con una bolsa de cartón—. Realmente lo aprecio.

—Bien, no puedo recordar la última vez que fui de compras contigo,

Sere, y es un placer no tener que ir a Evans. Ahora, los zapatos.

Encontraron el par perfecto de zapatos de gamuza negros en Office no

con una, pero sí con dos correas y un tacón bastante sólido ya que Serena

decidió que probablemente sería capaz de caminar en ellos—. Así que, ¿hemos

terminado? —preguntó impacientemente, después de tomar la bolsa—.

¿Deberíamos ir a tomar un café?

—Necesito ir a Marks y comprar algunas toallas. No tienen toallas

demasiado suaves en Continent y éste puede ser un centro comercial lujoso,

pero les pregunto: ¿Cómo pueden tener un centro comercial en el centro de

Londres sin un John Lewis64? —La Sra. Tsukino sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo digo que vayamos por las toallas y luego a tomar una bebida. —dijo

Serena con firmeza—. Chole del trabajo, dijo que hay una bonita tienda de café

en el balcón.

—Mientras haya algún lugar para sentarse. No les desearía mis juanetes ni

a mi peor enemigo. —La señora Tsukino ajustó la correa de su bolso en su

hombro—. ¿Cuál es el camino hacia Marks?

Michiru sonrió victoriosamente. —¿Podemos ir a Topshop porque no me has

comprado un regalo y la nueva colección de Kate Moss acaba de llegar.

—No te compraré un regalo. —La señora Tsukino dijo bruscamente—. No he

ido de compras con Serena desde que salió de la escuela y ella nunca me llama

para decirme que la electricidad está a punto de ser cortada porque tú y la

pequeña señora no pueden pagar la factura. Y Serena nunca me llama para

decirme que no tiene dinero en su tarjeta Oyster y no puede llegar al trabajo.

Creo que has tenido mucho de tu padre y de mí a lo largo de los años.

—Mamá, Michiru no gana mucho dinero —dijo Serena, poniendo una mano

sobre cada uno de sus hombros, ya que ambas se lanzaban miradas asesinas y

no quería que llegaran a los golpes en el centro de Westfield—. Los trabajos de

moda son muy mal pagados.

—Realmente lo son —exclamó Michiru—. Y Londres es la ciudad más cara

del mundo. Además de Tokio.

—Pero tú no tienes que pagar alquiler o hipoteca cada mes —dijo la Sra.

Tsukino enojada—. Ese fue el punto de darte un piso. Y si no eres tú, es Sammy

pidiendo una limosna. Pero, vamos, ¿Serena llama? No. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—Porque nunca sale y vive de pescados al vapor y arroz integral —dijo

Michiru malhumorada—. Sin ofender, Sere.

—Bien, estoy ofendida. ¡Trataba de dar la cara por ti!

—¡La razón por la que Serena nunca pide dinero es porque tiene un

presupuesto mensual y se apega a él a pesar de que recibe una miseria de esa

biblioteca y se graduó con honores de primera clase de Oxford!

—¿Esto es una indirecta porque nunca obtuve un título? Jesús, ¿cuándo

vas a dejarlo ir?

—Hubieras podido retomar tus niveles A, pero desapareciste a Nueva York

sin dejar siquiera una nota…

Serena se sentó en el banco más cercano. Michiru y su madre estarían

discutiendo por horas ahora que habían empezado. Sacó su teléfono de su

bolso para revisar sus mensajes y como lo había esperado, había un mensaje de

texto de Darien; se convirtieron en un hecho diario.

No puedo dejar de pensar en las groserías que quiero hacer contigo.

¿Cómo está Keith? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Lucy? Darien x

Por supuesto, Serena respondió, porque los mensajes coquetos no eran su

fuerte. Keith está bien, te envía su amor. Lucy también está bien. Espero que los

publicistas de Los Ángeles se estén comportando. Serena x

A pesar de que no había oído nada de Taiki Maker, Serena seguía

trabajando en la biografía de Lucy. Durante la semana pasada, se había

convertido en un hábito escribir por lo menos quinientas palabras durante la

noche. Serena había puesto su nueva ética de tener a Keith viviendo con ella, ya

que cuando Hotaru había subido para gritarle a Serena, Keith había hecho

una buena imitación de un perro apunto de atacar.

—¡No me importa cómo era la vida cuando tenías mi edad! Apuesto a

que la gente se casaba tan joven sólo para poder tener relaciones sexuales.

La discusión todavía seguía en pie. Serena se corrió al final del banco para

que las personas quienes observaban discretamente no se dieran cuenta que

estaba relacionada con las dos pelirrojas, con la cara roja de enojo que se

gritaban la una a la otra.

—Es mejor casarse joven que pasar todas las noches de cama en cama

quitándose las bragas a izquierda, derecha y centro. Sólo te estoy diciendo,

Michiru, un par de noches no le hacen bien al mundo. Con todo el sexo pre-

matrimonial, no es de extrañar por qué tienes tan mal genio. Nunca tenemos

que preocuparnos de Serena. Siempre ha sido una chica buena.

Serena realmente deseaba que su madre la dejara fuera de esto. Michiru

obviamente se sentía igual, porque su rostro llegó al cenit de la rojez cuando

señaló con su puño hacia su hermana. —Ella tiene novio —gritó—. A quien está

usando para practicar relaciones sexuales porque está enamorada de alguien

más. Lo siento, mamá, pero tu chica buena se ha vuelto mala.

—Tú pequeña víbora —dijo Serena, su voz siniestramente baja, mientras que

su madre se quedaba sin habla por segunda vez ese día.

—Como sea. —Michiru arrastró las palabras, pero Serena se dio cuenta de

que se arrepentía de su arrebato verbal ya que la palabra favorita de Michiru

carecía de su garbo habitual—. ¡He terminando con la relación madre/hija!

Michiru se dispersó como una adolescente dando pisadas fuertes. Serena se

quedó con su madre, quien la miraba como si de pronto hubiera comenzado a

mostrar signos de estigmas.

—No es tan malo como Michiru lo hizo parecer —dijo Serena débilmente—.

No te hablé sobre él porque…

—Toallas. Marks & Spencers —dijo su madre, como si eso fuera lo único en

lo que podía concentrarse porque enfocarse en la vida sexual de Serena le daría

un dolor de cabeza.

Su madre mantuvo un flujo constante de charla hasta llegar a Marks,

haciendo una breve pausa para comprar dos juegos de toallas en un color

melocotón que complementarían los tonos otoñales en el baño de invitados de

la villa en España, luego habló todo el camino de regreso a Finsbury Park.

Serena ya sabía todo acerca de los niveles de colesterol de su padre

("mucho más bajo desde que se ha hecho cargo de la cocina, aunque sigo

pensando que no puedes tener una salsa sin un poco de mantequilla y crema

en ella"), el sufrimiento silencioso de su tía Ciprine, en Nueva Jersey, quien era

una esclava de su Síndrome de Intestino Irritable y la vista esquemática de su

madre sobre lo que hizo durante todo el día.

—¿Tiene esta biblioteca los DVDs tuyos? —preguntó, mientras abría la

puerta de su antigua casa, que había sido convertida en dos pisos.

Sus padres habían alquilado la planta baja a una familia de Testigos de Jehová,

y aunque su madre tenía mucho que decir acerca de las personas que metían

su nariz en las transfusiones de sangre, al parecer, eran muy buenos

arrendatarios que siempre pagan el alquiler a tiempo—. Tú sabes, Sere, eres

demasiado sobre-calificada para dirigir a las personas a los libros de mayor

impresión. ¿Has pensado en convertirte en una profesora?

—No es ese tipo de biblioteca, mamá —dijo Serena, siguiendo a su madre

por las escaleras. Habían tenido esta conversación en innumerables ocasiones,

pero tanto como su madre sabía, las bibliotecas eran donde iba a sacar las

novelas románticas, que costaban nueve dólares—. Es un archivo literario. Y no

creo estar hecha para enseñar. —Sería un verdadero infierno tener que sentarse

en una sala llena de adolescentes arrogantes, que preferirían enviar mensajes

de texto a otros adolescentes arrogantes que respetar la autoridad de Serena y

escuchar lo que tenía para decir acerca de la novela post-moderna.

—Bueno, es importante tenerlo en cuenta —dijo la señora Tsukino, mientras

se sacaba los zapatos—. Oh, Serena, podrías obtener un trabajo en una escuela

privada agradable. Eso sería encantador. Tienen un nivel muy alto, no hay

sudaderas con capucha…

—Voy a poner la tetera al fuego, ¿de acuerdo? —interrumpió Serena

rápidamente. Estas pequeñas palabras de ánimo también la hacían

dolorosamente consciente del enorme abismo entre su realidad actual y las

expectativas de su madre.

Tomaron su té en la sala de estar, que había sido la habitación de sus

padres. Al igual que la habitación en la villa española, se encontraba decorada

en los tonos otoñales favoritos de su madre: alfombras de color rojizo, sofá y

sillones de terciopelo marrón y un par de brillantes cortinas de color naranja que

herían los ojos de Serena, si las miraba por mucho tiempo.

—¿Segura que no tomarás una galleta? —le preguntó su madre de

nuevo—. Una sola no va a doler. Vamos, atrévete.

Éstas eran sus favoritas, llenas de chocolate que Serena solía devorar por

paquetes, pero negó con la cabeza y volvió a picar la barra de proteína que

había encontrado en el fondo de su bolso.

La Sra. Tsukino miró alocadamente alrededor de la habitación y Serena

sabía que buscaba desesperadamente algo qué decir para no tener por qué

hablar de sus aventuras sexuales. No es que eso fuese algo que quisiera

conversar con su madre, maldita Michiru.

—¿Te he dicho acerca del SII de la Tía Catherine?

—Mamá, vamos a terminar con esto —le interrumpió Serena con calma,

aunque se sentía claramente no-calmada—. Estoy viendo a alguien y es muy

agradable, pero no es serio, por lo cual nunca te dije sobre él.

—¿Y por qué no es serio? —exigió su madre, pequeñas manchas de color

aparecieron a lo largo de sus pómulos—. Eres una chica hermosa. Él debería

estar locamente enamorado de ti.

Serena no sabía quién era esta hermosa chica muy inteligente de la cual su

madre hablaba, pero deseaba ser más como ella. —No está enamorado de mí

y yo no estoy enamorada de él. Es por eso que no es serio, porque, bueno, me

toca estar enamorada de otra persona. Diamante —añadió imprudentemente,

porque sólo decir su nombre se sentía como tentar a la suerte. Aunque mientras

lo dijo, Serena se dio cuenta con una pequeña punzada de culpa que apenas

había pensado en Diamante en todo el día. Lo cual era raro y malo, cuando no

hace mucho tiempo, era su primer pensamiento cuando salía de la cama y,

antes de que pudiera lavarse los dientes, iba de puntillas por las escaleras para

ver si había un sobre de correo aéreo esperando por ella.

Su madre, sin embargo, no parece haber pasado algún tiempo

pensando en Diamante. —¿Quién es Diamante? ¿Es uno de tus amigos de la

biblioteca?

—Es un archivo… ¡Diamante! Diamante de Oxford, quien me llevó en aquél

momento que yo había dejado mi ensayo olvidado y se quedó a tomar el té. —

La Sra. Tsukino aún, obviamente, se desplazaba a través de los bancos de su

memoria—. Y vino después de la Navidad en mi segundo año, le hiciste un

sándwich de pavo y te llevó un brandy en el día de la graduación, cuando le

dijiste que te sentías realmente nerviosa, porque ninguna de las otras madres

llevaba un sombrero y tú necesitabas algo para calmar tus nervios.

—¡Oh, ese Diamante!

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —Serena dejó la taza—. Siempre fue

perfectamente agradable contigo.

—Bueno, sí. Sí, lo fue. Tenía modales encantadores. —Su madre hizo una

pausa con delicadeza, lo cual era muy distinto de ella—. ¿No te parece, bueno,

que está un poco fuera de tu liga?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Hace cinco minutos me decías que

era hermosa. Sí, sé que Diamante es muy guapo, pero nos conectamos en un nivel

mucho más profundo que la mera estética.

—No empieces a usar esas palabras largas conmigo. —Su madre miraba

alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, como si quisiera que cambiara los hábitos

de toda una vida y seleccionara sus palabras con más cuidado—. Eres una

chica muy bonita, Serena, pero los hombres como ese no van para mujeres

como tú. Y no tiene nada que ver con la apariencia, se trata de dónde vienes.

—Yo vengo de Finsbury Park, Diamante se crió en Fulham, ¿qué tiene eso

que ver con el precio de la leche?

—Es elegante y tú no. Sé que hablas muy bien y no sé cómo, teniendo en

cuenta que tu padre suena como si se hubiera criado en una mina de carbón y

está esa terrible escuela a donde fuiste, pero eres de la clase trabajadora y ese

Diamante... bueno, ¿que hacen sus padres para ganarse la vida?

Serena tuvo ganas de decirle a su madre que ser dueño de dos casas en

Londres, una casa de campo en Yorkshire y un chalet en España significaba

que sus padres se encontraban ahora firmemente arraigados en la clase

media, les gustara o no, pero sabía que su madre acabaría de contra-atacar

con la huelga de los mineros, la hambruna y no avergonzarte de sus raíces.

—Su padre es un abogado —admitió Serena, aunque no se iba a

desarrollar con mayor profundidad y revelar que él estaba realmente en control

de calidad—. Y su madre es doctora.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes entonces. Y apuesto a que él fue a una escuela

privada de lujo y comía queso después de su té en lugar de un postre como la

gente normal. —Su madre sonrió—. Nunca va a funcionar.

—Bueno, yo no como postre —le recordó Serena calmadamente—. Así que

estoy segura que Diamante y yo estaremos bien.

—Si tú y ese Diamante van a estar bien, entonces, ¿por qué andar por ahí

con otro hombre? ¿Cuál es su nombre de todas maneras?

Por lo que parecía ser el momento de la guillotina, Serena le explicó, a

pesar de que su madre sabía muy bien que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia

en relaciones. —Sólo quiero que las cosas con Diamante sean perfectas y así salir

con Darien es como la revisión antes de un examen importante.

—Tú... realmente... ¿qué diablos? —Su madre abrió y cerró su boca, sus

ojos parpadeaban de lado a lado—. ¿Todavía no tienes una pizca de sentido

común? Nunca he escuchado semejante disparate. Las relaciones no son algo

que puedes preparar y no hay tal cosa como un perfecto. Son un montón de

trabajo duro —dijo la señora Tsukino sin rodeos—. El primer año que tu padre y yo

nos casamos, no hicimos nada sino discutir. Incluso le tiré el plato de la

mantequilla una vez.

La mención de su padre le dio otra punzada dolorosa a Serena mientras

recordaba lo que había pautado para el próximo debate. —Sé que es un

trabajo duro —rechinó—. Pero la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad tienen

mucha más experiencia en cómo hacer que tengan éxito.

—No pensé que te interesaba ese tipo de cosas —dijo su madre—. Todos

pensamos que lo habías dejado después de tu tía-abuela Sinead.

Serena se horrorizó. —Ella es una monja, mientras yo era enormemente

gorda. Tiza y queso66. Nada en común con la tía Sinead en absoluto, aunque

sea una dama muy agradable. —Era realmente horrible y malvada, y Michiru

siempre dijo que sería mucho menos horrible y malvada si alguna vez tenía un

buen polvo y un par de copas de Jack Daniel.

—Sólo espero que estés siendo precavida. —Su madre hizo una mueca

cuando dijo la palabra—. En el departamento del dormitorio.

—Eso no es nada por lo que te debas preocupar, mamá —dijo Serena

rápidamente.

—Sé que los chicos piensan que soy anticuada, pero no quieres tirar el

regalo más precioso que puedes dar a un hombre, idealmente a tu marido,

porque estás siendo presionada por este Darien o incluso ese Diamante. Una vez que

lo has regalado, no se puede recuperar.

Incluso, hace un año, cuando todavía era de talla veinte y desesperada

sobre que jamás volvería a ver una etiqueta de tamaño dieciocho en la parte

posterior de su ropa, Serena habría estado de acuerdo con su madre. Pero

cuanto más se movía hacia el tamaño del mítico diez y la realidad de estar en

una relación, su don precioso se sentía como un obstáculo más del cual tenía

que deshacerse. Además, la mayoría de los hombres que conocía preferirían

tener un iPad o un televisor de plasma que el precioso don de su virginidad.

—Ya lo sé, mamá —dijo, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a cambiar de

tema.

—Así que no quieres hacer nada con este Darien de lo que puedes llegar a

lamentarte más adelante —insistió su madre.

—No es realmente acerca de Darien —dijo Serena, ya que no lo era. En la

mayor parte clínica y calculada de su relación panqueque, él era sólo un

medio para un fin. Y el final era…—. Es acerca de Diamante. Yo... bueno, lo amo, y

me siento como si parte de mí faltase mientras no esté aquí. Y cuando regrese,

todo va a cambiar. Todo va a estar mejor.

—Has dicho eso acerca del peso. —Su madre le recordó con una voz

fuerte para que coincidiera con la mirada penetrante que le daba—. ¿No

están las cosas ya mejor?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero será aún mejor cuando sea un tamaño diez, y

luego Diamante y yo estaremos juntos y todo será perfecto. —Serena tenía esta

imagen en la cabeza ahora de un campo verde salpicado de flores silvestres,

los restos de un picnic tendido en una alfombra y Diamante con una camisa

blanca, su cabello rubio cayendo en sus ojos mientras yacía en la hierba, con

un murmullo suave y relajante mientras hablaba. Ella se encontraba en algún

lugar de la escena en un bonito vestido de verano tamaño diez, pero aunque

lo intentara, Serena no podía imaginar eso, por lo que se centró en Diamante y

sonrió cuando le dijo a su madre—. Diamante es mi alma gemela.

—Honestamente, Sere, suenas como una adolescente enferma de

amor. No debí haberte dejado leer mucho y hacerte tener más aire fresco

cuando eras pequeña. —Su madre ni siquiera trató de hacer que sonara como

una broma—. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo hago —dijo Serena, y lo hacía, hasta que tenía que explicar sus

acciones a la gente que no era ella ni Darien y entonces todo parecía vago e

indefinido—. Mira, de todos modos, eso no es realmente lo que quería hablar

contigo. Quería hablar de papá.

Se llegó a algo cuando cambiar al tema sobre su no-relación con su

padre fue un alivio bienvenido. Aunque su madre no parecía pensar así. —¿Y

qué quieres platicar sobre él?

—Bueno, Seels y Dougie tienen esta loca idea de que no le hablo a papá

porque estoy enojada con él. Acerca de lo que dijo. Ya sabes, en ese

momento.

No podía manejar frases completas, pero su madre asintió con la cabeza

como si comprendiera y no estuviese tan sorprendida de que Serena hablara de

ello.

—¿Estás enojada con él? —Había algo qué decir sobre la forma como

Ikuko Tsukino no se molestó con las sutilezas y sólo fue directo al grano.

—Creo que lo estaba —dijo Serena lentamente—. En un primer momento.

Pensé que me odiaba. Eso me dio asco. —Tragó saliva, las lágrimas no tan lejos

de nuevo.

—Tu padre te adora, siempre lo ha hecho, siempre —dijo su madre

contundentemente—. Entre tú y yo, tú eres su favorita y todavía está hecho

pedazos por lo que dijo ese día. Él desearía nunca haberlo dicho.

—Pero lo dijo y nunca ha tratado de hablar conmigo sobre el tema o

decir que lo siente, porque si lo hubiera... —Serena tuvo que detenerse porque su

voz se espesaba.

—¡Oh, ven aquí, muchacha tonta! —La Sra. Tsukino dio unas palmaditas en

el sofá a su lado, y con veinticinco era demasiado vieja para acurrucarse

contra su madre, pero Serena se levantó de su silla para poder acurrucarse junto

a su madre y descansar la cabeza sobre su muy huesudo hombro—. Sabes lo

viejo y testarudo que es tu padre y se corresponde que tú seas exactamente

igual. No puede hablar de sus sentimientos, en el mejor de los casos, no le

importa salir con una disculpa. Trata de mostrarlo de otra manera.

—¿Con e-mails preguntándome si necesito algo, algún piso que arreglar?

—Serena sorbió, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa cola horrible que tuvimos en el camino de regreso

de Brent Cross en aquél entonces? Le dije que iba por el camino equivocado,

mas no quiso escucharme, oh no, y terminamos en un atasco terrible en

Neasden y él se encontraba demasiado ocupado gritándome para prestar

atención a lo que hacía…

—Y se fue a la parte de atrás de ese coche, que pertenecía a un policía

fuera de servicio. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Nunca recibí una disculpa, pero me dio una nueva cocina unos meses

más tarde. —Recordó con cariño su madre—. Yo había estado pidiéndoselo por

años.

—Él podría estar arrepentido, pero todavía lo pensó, aún lo dijo. "Yo no

me atrevo a mirarte." —Esta vez Serena no podía decirlo de manera casual, pero

se ahogó cuando su madre la hizo callar y le acarició el pelo hasta que podría

tenerlo bajo control y luchar por sentarse derecha.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —le preguntó la señora Tsukino, masajeando la

espalda de Serena—. Se encontraba borracho, se enojó con Michiru y Dougie,

pero no contigo, Sere. Y nunca debió haber hablado así, pero él estaba

preocupado por ti, ambos lo estábamos, y deberíamos habernos sentado a

hablar contigo acerca de… bueno, tal vez bajar algunos gramos. Tú hiciste ese

horrible sonido sibilante cuando subías las escaleras.

—Esa es la cosa, mamá. Él tenía que decirlo y yo tenía que escuchar

acerca de perder mucho más que unos cuantos gramos, pero, todavía así,

dolió de verdad.

—Nunca conociste a tu abuela porque murió antes de que hubieses

siquiera sido pensada, pero ella era una señora muy grande. —Su madre

mordió su labio, y luego decidió seguir luchando—. Otra cosa es que tu padre

no le gusta hablar, pero creo que es necesario escuchar esto. Tenía problemas

de corazón y contrajo la diabetes...

—No puedes contraer la diabetes, mamá —corrigió Serena porque no

podía evitarlo cuando se producía un uso incorrecto de un verbo.

—Bueno, ella tuvo diabetes y no iba a cambiar su dieta, finalmente

perdió la vista en un ojo y tenía terribles problemas con sus dientes y los pies. Dos

de sus dedos de los pies tuvieron que ser amputados. Luego se murió de un

ataque al corazón cuando tenía cincuenta y uno con tres hijos menores de

dieciocho solos para cuidar de sí mismos. Esa no es edad para morir, Sere. Y tu

tía Susan, bueno, va de la misma manera. El lado de tu padre de la familia,

corren a engordar.

Serena se había horrorizado cuando Fiore insistió en que fuera al médico

antes de comenzar su programa de acondicionamiento físico, y sus niveles de

azúcar habían estado en cifras de dos dígitos altas, aunque ahora nunca se

desvió de un muy respetable cuatro punto ocho. Sí, ella hubiese conocido la

diabetes tipo dos durante sus años estando gorda, pero nunca había sido un

incentivo suficiente para dejar de desenvolver otra barra de chocolate..

—Estoy desagradablemente delgada ahora, mamá —le aseguró Serena—.

Quiero decir, sé que estoy todavía con un poco de sobrepeso pero estoy sana

realmente, y todo está funcionando como debería ser. No hay sibilancias a

menos que Fiore me hiciera hacer súper-series sin interrupciones.

—Bueno, no sé lo que son las super-series pero tu padre está muy

orgulloso de ti, los dos lo estamos. A menudo dice que eres la viva imagen de su

madre cuando era más joven. La Navidad pasada, dijo que era como ver un

fantasma entrando por la puerta principal. —Dio unas palmaditas en el brazo

de Serena—. Esto significaría un mundo para él si le dejaras entrar en tu vida.

¿Qué hay de malo en dejarlo reparar una canilla que gotea o algo así?

—Bueno, voy a pensar en ello. —Serena puso su cabeza sobre el hombro

de su madre—. Gracias por decirme sobre la abuela Tsukino. Por lo menos puedo

ver de dónde venía papá.

—Tu padre dice que hablo demasiado, aunque no es fácil estar casada

con un hombre que puede pasar horas sin decir nada, pero "¿Voy a poner a

hervir el agua entonces, mascota?"

—Pero no lo tendrías de ninguna otra manera, ¿verdad? —preguntó

Serena con curiosidad.

Su madre hizo una mueca y tomó demasiado tiempo para tener una

respuesta al gusto de Serena. —Bueno, no me importaría si se viera un poco más

como Pierce Brosnan pero lo hará —resopló ella, y entonces no dijo nada

porque estaba demasiado ocupada riendo como una hiena.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 24

Había una carta de Will esperando a Serena el día en que Darien

regresaría de LA.

Por lo general, la vista de ese sobre azul pálido le daba a Serena un

serio caso de felicidad, pero esa mañana le regaló una

desagradable sorpresa, como si alguien hubiera puesto excremento de perro

en el buzón. Serena lo tomó y lo metió en el bolsillo y no fue sino hasta la hora del

almuerzo que por fin tuvo el valor suficiente para leerla.

Y, de alguna manera, deseó no haberlo hecho, porque era el tipo de

carta que ella siempre había soñado que Diamante le enviaría.

_Querida Serena,_

_Te quería llamar. Debí de haberte llamado, pero a veces es mucho más_

_fácil poner mis sentimientos y pensamientos en papel, porque cuando trato de_

_decirlos en voz alta, mis palabras son torpes e inadecuadas._

_Me he dado cuenta de que te he tratado terriblemente en estas últimas_

_semanas. Mi cabeza duele de la vergüenza y te ofrezco la más abyecta de las_

_disculpas por el inexcusable enfado en mi última carta. Aunque cuando te digo_

_carta, me refiero en realidad a mi petición de bolsitas de té y galletas. Todo lo_

_que puedo decir en mi defensa es que había tenido un día horrible que terminó_

_en una discusión con un profesor sobre una nota al pie de página que faltaba,_

_lo que significaba que sería arrastrado en frente de Dean. Todo esto y además_

_me encontraba bajo una abstinencia de Sainsbury's Red Label. Pero en_

_realidad, esa es una explicación en lugar de una excusa. Después estuvo la_

_infame llamada telefónica donde debí de haberte ofrecido compasión y_

_comprensión en lugar de intimidarte sobre tu futuro en el Archivo. Sólo deseo,_

_Serena, que pudieras ver lo especial que eres. Tus amigos son afortunados de_

_tenerte en sus vidas, como yo lo soy, y me entristece cuando no puedes ver tu_

_gran potencial. Sé que lograrás cosas importantes en tu vida, pero eso también_

_lo tienes que saber._

_Ah, sí, hay muchas cosas más por las que tengo que disculparme, ¿no?_

_Como haber arruinado la tranquilidad de tu domingo con mis peticiones de_

_ayuda para la investigación. Y por ignorar completamente la carta que me_

_enviaste comparando nuestra conexión mental con Lou Andreas-Salomé y_

_Rilke. Después de haber leído tu carta apropiadamente, con una copa de_

_Shiraz y con un ferviente deseo de que estuvieras sentada a mi lado, para así_

_debatir los puntos más finos de tu argumento, me di cuenta de que eres mi_

_alma gemela intelectual._

_Tengo buenos amigos en LA, gente que significa mucho para mí, pero_

_contigo, Serena, a veces se siente como si estuviéramos compartiendo el mismo_

_cerebro, a menos que hablemos de la señorita Austen, ¡por supuesto! Nunca he_

_conocido a una mujer con una mente tan inquisitiva y una imaginación viva y_

_elegante. Ah, los lugares a dónde llegarás…_

_Debería de estar de vuelta en Blighty a mediados de julio, y estoy_

_muriendo por verte. Tengo tanto que compartir contigo que creo tendrás que_

_bloquear una quincena entera de tu horario (te aseguro que no he comenzado_

_a utilizar esa palabra en la misma forma que mis colegas americanos), para que_

_podamos volver a reencontrarnos. A pesar de que siento que te conozco_

_profundamente. Qué extraño que los años y el océano entre nosotros nos_

_hayan acercado más. Tengo que irme. ¿Te he dicho que algunos expatriados y_

_yo hemos comenzado un equipo de Críquet? Temo que estoy tarde para la_

_práctica._

_Mucho amor,_

_Diamante_

_PD: Lamento interponerme (¡una vez más!) pero, ¿podrías buscar las citas_

_adjuntas la próxima vez que estés en la Biblioteca Británica y enviármelas por_

_fax? El número está al final de la página_.

Serena bajó la carta y suspiró profundamente. Con Diamante tan lejos y con

Darien de pronto al frente de su vida, se permitió desviarse.

Diamante era el premio de oro, tan brillante y a su alcance, tan cerca que

podía tocarlo. Habían sido las horribles palabras de su padre para impulsarla a

tomar los primeros pasos tambaleantes en su viaje para perder peso, pero de

alguna manera entre más se acercaba el regreso de Diamante, su transformación

se convirtió en más sobre él. No se trataba que su pérdida de peso hiciera caer

de rodillas a Diamante a sus pies y decir: "Dios, mío, Sere, ¿cuándo llegaste a ser

tan hermosa?", era más sobre convertirse en el tipo de mujer que quería ser. La

clase de mujer que se merecía un primero brillante y de oro, porque, maldita

sea, había trabajado tan duro y durante tanto tiempo que merecía su

recompensa.

Pero, ¿cuándo comenzaría a sentirse como la chica de oro? ¿Sería el día

en que fácilmente subiría la cremallera de un de vestido de talla diez o sería

cuando Diamante regresara y todo estuviera en su lugar? Tenía poco menos de

tres meses antes de que él estuviera de vuelta en su vida y no sólo una voz en el

teléfono o en una ondulante caligrafía en papel, y Serena no se sentía como si

estuviera lista. Dios, su cuerpo ciertamente no, y aún se sentía torpe y tímida

como lo había estado cuando vio a Diamante de pie en el andén de la estación

de trenes mientras se despedía desde la ventana del tren.

Por lo cual era la razón de tener a Darien. Él debía de ser el gurú de los

buenos ratos; trayendo diversión a su vida y prepararla para una relación real.

Pero aún tenían mucho terreno para cubrir y ni siquiera habían dormido juntos

aún. Inevitablemente, la mente de Serena se derivó hacia la oscuridad de su

habitación y el recuerdo de las manos de Darien sobre ella… en su… y el nudo en

su estómago formado con un placer profundo y oscuro que nunca antes había

sentido.

Tenía que aprender a ser más como Darien, Serena decidió mientras

ejercitaba en su casa. Darien no se fijaba en cada aspecto de su relación falsa y

no tenía ningún problema de estar con Serena y ver a otras mujeres. Él

probablemente se acostó con una mujer diferente cada noche que había

estado fuera, y ella dudaba que estuviera teniendo remordimientos sobre ello.

El hecho de que Darien despertara dichas pasiones en ella no significaba nada;

había estado prácticamente célibe toda su vida, ¿era de extrañarse que

tuviera todos estos nuevos sentimientos confusos a los cuales no sabía cómo

enfrentarse?

Lo que sí sabía, Serena pensó, mientras que rápidamente se cambió en

pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta con estampado de un tulipán al estilo Art

Noveau que Michiru le había dicho estaba de moda, era que ella tenía que

relajarse. Todo lo que Darien y ella significaban el uno para el otro era algo sin-

compromiso, una aventura llena de diversión, de la cual ambos caminarían sin

mirar atrás y sin arrepentimientos y recriminaciones, pero lo que tenía con

Diamante sí era real. Era lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Luego, Serena escuchó dos pequeños timbres de la puerta y su estómago

se contrajo de nuevo.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, Keith frenéticamente pasaba entre sus

piernas para poder deslizarse por las escaleras con una serie de agudos

ladridos, como si instintivamente supiera quién había llegado. Después corrió

hasta el final del pasillo, ladrando, hasta que Serena abrió la puerta principal.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar a Darien allí de pie con una sonrisa

que hacía a su rostro entero iluminarse, porque trataba de detener a Keith por

su correa, pero él se lanzó por la puerta para correr por el camino, regresar de

nuevo a la puerta y volver a correr. Hizo eso varias veces, hasta que finalmente

en el último salto a la puerta, saltó sobre Darien, sus patas delanteras sobre su

chaqueta de cuero, su lengua lamiendo frenéticamente las manos de Darien.

Serena nunca había visto algo así.

—Hola, muchacho, ¿extrañaste a tu viejo? —preguntó Darien roncamente,

poniéndose de cuclillas para que Keith pudiera lamber su rostro con su lengua

grande y rosada. Luego levantó su vista hacia Serena, quien trataba de no

llorar—. Hola, ángel, ¿tú también me extrañaste?

—¡Hola! ¡Sí! Me alegro de verte —dijo Serena, tratando de inyectar enormes

cantidades de alegría en su voz. En sus oídos, sonaba desquiciada—. Dios mío,

te has bronceado.

La piel de Darien se había profundizado a un color caramelo y se veía

totalmente apetecible. Allí, en cuclillas en sus pantalones vaqueros y su jersey a

rayas.

Keith se había calmado lo suficiente para que Darien se pusiera de pie.

—Hacía mucho calor en LA —dijo Darien—. Bueno, cuando no me

congelaba el trasero en edificios con aire acondicionado. Y todo mundo lucía

tan bronceado y musculoso que tengo que comenzar a correr otra vez ahora

que el clima está mejorando.

—Bueno, podríamos correr juntos —sugirió Serena alegremente. No había

dejado de sonreír y sus mejillas empezaban a doler, y tratando de mantener

cierta distancia emocional era difícil cuando Darien se encontraba de pie junto a

su puerta, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Es

más, se había olvidado de lo guapo que era, y cuando le sonrió, todo lo que

quería hacer era devolverle la sonrisa—. Tengo las cosas de Keith listas para ti.

Ella entró por la puerta abierta, esperando a Darien para que la siguiera

adentro, pero él se quedó en su lugar. —¿Serena? Tengo que decirte algo.

Eso sonaba siniestro y la sonrisa estúpida que adornaba su rostro se

esfumó al instante. —¿Ah, sí?

Por lo menos ahora Darien había cruzado el umbral y no pensaba entregar

las malas noticias en la puerta. Pero sí sonaba como si fuera a romper con ella

ahora mismo, lo que le parecía bien. De hecho, haría las cosas mucho más

fáciles, Serena trató de convencerse a sí misma mientras que Darien se sentó en las

escaleras y le dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío junto a él.

Serena se sentó y miró a Darien con ansiedad. —¿Qué sucede?

—No sucede nada —le aseguró Darien rápidamente, y tragó como si

estuviera nervioso—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que sucedió la noche antes de

irme?

Ella podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse porque una cosa discutirlo en un

texto que hablar de ello… —Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, fue divertido, ¿no? —Serena

todavía podía sentir el eco de la necesidad, el cual se había arañado en

pequeños gritos fuertes de dolor, mientras que los dedos de Darien se retorcían y

giraban en su interior, la palma de su mano acariciando su clítoris. Divertido no

le hacía justicia a ese sentimiento—. Um, ¿tú no estás de acuerdo con ello?

—Oh, sí. —Darien arrastro las palabras—. Me puso duro cada vez que pensé

en ello, y he estado pensando mucho en ello.

Serena se llevó las manos a las mejillas, las cuales se sentían como si

estuvieran en llamas. Si estaba a punto de ser terminada, entonces Darien lo haría

de una manera muy peculiar. —Así que, um, ¿es eso lo que querías decirme?

Darien colocó su mano sobre su rodilla. Serena se quedó mirando sus largos

dedos apoyados sobre la mezclilla azul oscura de sus jeans. —Es sólo que si

vamos a hacer eso, entonces no voy a acostarme con otras mujeres. Parece

grosero, ¿no crees?

La declaración de Darien hizo sentir su complicada relación aún más

complicada, pero Serena casi lloraba de alivio. —Bien, bueno, bien. Si eso es lo

que quieres. —Palmeó su mano nerviosamente—. Estoy bien con que hagas

eso, o variaciones sobre eso, pero nosotros acordamos que no vamos a tener

relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad? Porque si necesitas tener sexo, entonces

totalmente lo entenderé si deseas seguir con otras mujeres.

Darien suspiró. Luego sonrió. Después suspiró de nuevo. —¿Sabes a cuántos

hombres les encantaría escuchar eso de sus novias?

—Las novias panqueque —le recordó Serena.

—Lo que sea. —La mano de Darien lenta y deliberadamente se deslizó de

su rodilla a su pierna—. Hay cientos de maneras diferentes en las que podemos

satisfacernos el uno al otro sin sexo pleno.

—No cientos, ¿seguramente? —Serena frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a

Darien en las costillas porque él ni siquiera trató de ocultar el hecho de que se reía

de ella—. Cuatro o cinco sin duda alguna, pero el resto son sólo variaciones del

tema.

—Así que, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Un montón de momentos sensuales,

¿pero no follaremos de verdad?

—Y no nos tomaremos de las manos —intervino Serena porque, ahora que

pensaba en ello, comprometiéndose a no tomar la mano de Darien había sido

una de sus mejores ideas.

Durante las últimas semanas, había habido un sinnúmero de

oportunidades en las cuales Serena habría podido tomar la mano de Darien, pero

siempre se contuvo porque eso de tomarse de las manos era algo que parejas

reales hacían. Y ahora que iban a tener "momentos sensuales," cada vez que

se contuvo era un recordatorio de que esto no era para siempre. No se

encontraba enamorada de Darien y, Dios lo sabe, él tampoco de ella, juzgando

por la expresión de exasperación en su rostro en ese momento.

—Por lo tanto, estás de acuerdo en que te manosee, ¿pero no puedo

sostener tu mano? —aclaró con ironía profunda y pesada.

—Sí, y cuando lo dices de esa manera suena ridículo. —Serena lo fulminó

con la mirada—. No me levantes las cejas. Está bien, suena ridículo, pero

necesito tener límites. Los límites son cosas muy buenas; sin ellos sólo habría

caos, incertidumbre y confusión.

—Tú cabeza debe de doler de todo el pensamiento innecesario que le

haces hacer —dijo Darien, poniéndose de pie—. Te ayudaría, pero no quiero que

pienses que estoy tratando de sostener tu mano.

Serena se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras. —No estés enojado

conmigo, Darien.

—No estoy molesto —dijo Darien, pero Serena pareció subir las escaleras en

un silencio tenso.

—Sólo necesito poner las latas de comida para perros en la bolsa —dijo

Serena, una vez que entraron en su apartamento—. No tomará más de un

segundo.

—Entonces, no nos tomaremos de la mano…

—Te lo dije…

—Si no tengo permiso para tomar tu mano, ¿todavía tengo permitido

hacer esto? —exigió Darien y, cuando Serena iba a preguntar de qué se trataba, la

apoyó contra la pared, puso sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, y la besó.

Serena tiró de sus manos, no porque era casi igual que tomarse de las

manos, sino porque tan pronto como Darien mordió su labio inferior, ella quería

envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y devolverle el beso.

—Ahora, ¿me dirás que me has echado de menos o eso también es en

contra de las reglas? —le preguntó Darien cuando dejaron de besarse, mientras

Keith ladraba furiosamente porque, si alguien debería de tener la atención de

Darien, era él.

—Lo lamento —dijo Serena—. Por supuesto que te he extrañado, y

quieres… ¿quieres quedarte a tomar el té o tienes al menos tres lanzamientos

de productos o una apertura a la que tienes que asistir por la noche?

—No lo sé. Depende de lo que harás.

—Tengo dos filetes de salmón y… oh, ¡ya veo! —Serena hizo un mohín—

Bien, ciertamente no echo de menos que te burles de mí. Ven a la cocina,

pondré la tetera al fuego.

Serena estuvo a punto de tomar su mano pero se contuvo, haciendo una

pausa notable, porque tomar la mano de alguien después de besarse durante

diez minutos era un gesto automático y el cual acababa de demostrar que era

una línea que no se debía cruzar.

—Piensas demasiado —dijo Darien, mientras veía a Serena agregar una

cucharada de café en la cafetera—. No te voy a dejar por tu cuenta una vez

más, tienes mucho tiempo para pensar y no te conduce a nada bueno.

—¿Qué va a pasar la próxima vez que vayas a Los Ángeles?

—Tendré que llevarte conmigo —dijo Darien a la ligera, porque era una

broma. Tenía que ser una broma—. No hay nada más que hacer.

—No creo que yo sea una chica de LA —dijo Serena también a la ligera,

porque si pensaba en ello podría tomarlo enserio—. Pero quiero oírlo todo.

¿Cómo te fue?

Hablaron durante horas. Durante el café, durante la cena y luego sobre el

vino tinto que Darien compró cuando llevó a Keith a dar un paseo.

Darien era tan bueno describiendo imágenes con sus palabras, que Serena se

encontraba allí con él mientras conducía por Sunset Boulevard, el camino

bordeado de palmeras, luego estacionándose en el camino de Polo Lounge,

donde su coche fue tomado por el valet, quien llevaba una camisa polo de

color rosa. Ella podía imaginarse el estudio fotográfico minimalista en el que

había esperado por cinco horas para que una actriz llegara a la sección

fotográfica, y podía ver la expresión obsequiosa en la cara de su publicista

mientras descaradamente le mentía a Darien acerca de las razones de su cliente

para no presentarse.

No había manera de que su semana se comparara con la de él, pero

Serena le contó sobre la expedición de Westfield y la rabieta de Michiru, sólo para

aparecer unas horas más tarde cargada de regalos y una disculpa. Serena

incluso le habló sobre su plática de corazón a corazón con su madre y le mostró

el mensaje de texto que su padre le había enviado más tarde esa noche.

—Jennifer Aniston tiene una nueva película. —Leyó Darien en voz alta—.

¿Tal vez podríamos verla cuando estés en Londres? ¿Es eso un código secreto?

—Es el código secreto para, "Sé que lo sientes y yo también lo siento". —

Serena sonrió ante la mirada perpleja en la cara de Darien—. Mi padre ama a

Jennifer Aniston. Me refiero a que realmente la ama. Michiru y yo compramos las

diez temporadas completas de Friends para su cumpleaños número cincuenta,

y estamos seguras de que lo vimos limpiarse una lágrima cuando lo abrió.

Darien le dio unas palmaditas a los pies de Serena, los cuales se encontraban

sobre su regazo. —Entonces, ¿funcionó?

Serena asintió y le tendió una mano hacia su teléfono, para que pudiera

buscar entre sus mensajes. —Me envió un mensaje más tarde. Me encantaría.

Revisaremos la cartelera de cine. Lo mejor, Papá. —Se removió ante la mirada

de Darien—. Mira, vamos a ver la película, después hablaremos sobre las

actuaciones de Aniston dignas de un Oscar y hablaremos mal sobre Angelina

Jolie por ser una destructora familiar y todo estará bien.

—¿Es así de fácil? —preguntó Darien.

—Lo es si lo quiero que sea. Es mi padre y no puedo cambiar su forma de

ser, mi única opción es aceptarlo con todos sus defectos. Eso es lo que es el

amor, ¿no?

—Eso me han dicho. —Darien de pronto sonrió con malicia—. Para que lo

sepas, si tenemos una discusión y eres demasiado cobarde para pedir

disculpas, envíame un mensaje de texto y pregúntame si quiero ir a ver la nueva

película de Angelina Jolie, porque ella para mí nunca será una destructora

familiar.

Serena cogió un cojín y se lo arrojó. —Estamos a favor de Aniston en mi

familia.

—Repite eso y no te daré tus regalos. —Darien le pellizcó el dedo gordo del

pie y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Serena intentaba retirar su pie—. Tengo una

bolsa llena de regalos, pero los podría dejar afuera de Oxfam mañana.

—¿Me trajiste presentes? Pero falta demasiado para mi cumpleaños.

—Son para darte las gracias por cuidar a Keith y pensé que por lo

general, si los novios viajan, vuelven con regalos para sus novias. Incluso novias

panqueque. Eso no es cruzar las líneas, ¿verdad?

No lo era. Especialmente cuando Darien sacaba una caja de cartón

elegante con listón de un lado del sofá.

—No me molesta cuidar de Keith —dijo Serena, encogiéndose ligeramente

porque Keith la había tenido envuelta alrededor de su pata durante toda la

semana. Darien sostuvo la bolsa y la sacudió suavemente haciendo que ésta

hiciera un crujido prometedor—. Bueno, si tú insistes.

Serena abrió la bolsa, miró dentro y sacó una caja grande. —Auriculares

con reducción de ruido; ¿eliminan el ruido de fondo cuando estoy escuchando

mi iPod? —preguntó ella, sacando un enorme par de auriculares que parecían

rosquillas unidas a una banda de pelo.

—Bueno, pueden, pero anulan todo tipo de ruido de fondo, incluso si no

estás escuchando tu iPod, por lo que no tendrás que sentarte en la bañera

nunca más.

—Pero mis dedos harán ruido mientras escriba y Hotaru golpeará el

techo con su palo de la escoba.

Darien sonrió. —Sí, pero con estos chicos malos en tu cabeza, no la

escucharás.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —Serena levantó los auriculares—. Así

que, ¿puedo usarlos en la cama y ahogarán el sonido de tus ronquidos?

—¡Yo no ronco! —siseó Darien.

—Bien, lo haces cuando duermes boca arriba —le dijo Serena mientras Darien

sacudía su cabeza en señal de protesta—. Creo que es el mejor regalo que

alguna vez me han dado. Aún mejor que cuando me dieron el Oxford English

Dictionary cuando cumplí doce años.

—¿No vas a abrir el resto de tus presentes? —Los ojos de Darien estaban

entre cerrados, como si el dar regalos fuera tedioso, pero cuando Serena volvió

su atención a la bolsa, se sentó e inclinó hacia adelante para no perderse su

reacción.

Hubo un estuche de terciopelo color verde musgo para mantener sus

piezas de Scrabble seguras, una caja de chocolates bajos en carbohidratos y

sin azúcar, y luego, en el fondo, había un paquete plano envuelto en capas y

capas de papel suave.

Serena sintió a Darien tensarse repentinamente cuando comenzó a retirar

con delicadeza la etiqueta de color oro que sellaba el paquete. Había tantas

capas de papel de seda, cada una de un tono pálido, desde rosa, amarillo, lila

y verde, Serena sintió como si estuviera jugando una versión elegante de Pasa el

Paquete, pero cuando la última pieza de papel fue retirado, no había ningún

juguete sorpresa, sólo tres piezas de ropa perfectamente dobladas que se

sentían suaves y frágiles como la seda bajo sus dedos.

—Pensé que podrían solucionar el problema de la ropa de dormir —dijo

Darien con una voz extrañamente tensa—. ¿Te gustan?

Serena sostuvo una pijama en un color oscuro que no era ni rosa ni

lavanda, pero que probablemente tenía un nombre antiguo, algo como

Cenizas de Rosas, encajes delicados en color negro fueron cosidos en el

corpiño y el dobladillo. Había otros dos descansando sobre el nido de papel;

uno era rojo, el cual se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de ser

desagradable y espeluznante de la ropa interior de nylon barata, el otro era un

azul oscuro, ambos adornados con telarañas de encaje negro. De hecho,

pijamas era una palabra demasiado prosaica para ellos; Serena tenía ganas de

llamarlos algo francés como peignoir o negligée.

—Son una preciosidad —suspiró con reverencia. Realmente lo eran, pero

no había manera de que le ajustaran.

—Una de las asistentes era aproximadamente de la misma talla que tú,

bueno, tal vez un poco más grande, y vio tus fotografías en mi teléfono. —Darien

tragó nerviosamente mientras Serena lo miraba con escepticismo, porque las

tiendas de lujo llamadas, ella miró el logotipo en la etiqueta de oro, Boudoir, no

tenían asistentes de ventas de su misma talla o un poco más grandes—. Te

gustan, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, son preciosas. —Serena fue capaz de decir

sinceramente, porque incluso si no le ajustaban, bien podría enmarcarlas y

colgarlas en la pared de su dormitorio—. No tenías que comprarme regalos, me

gustó tener un compañero de habitación de cuatro patas.

—Sé que puede ser un dolor en el trasero y me sentí culpable dejando

todas esas instrucciones, pero él parece feliz. —Darien miró a Keith, que se

encontraba tendido en el suelo frente a ellos, lambiéndose entusiasmadamente

su entrepierna.

Serena empujó la bolsa de regalos y se mordió el labio. —Darien, no me

merezco ningún regalo. Fui un terrible perro-niñera. ¡Keith no respetó mi

autoridad en lo absoluto!

Darien no pareció sorprendido cuando Serena le comenzó a explicar cómo

había dejado de obedecer su lista. Serena se dio cuenta que él trataba de no

reírse como si hubiera sospechado desde un principio que ella se rendiría de

inmediato bajo la presión de una pata empujando su pierna o el lloriqueo

nocturno. Él sólo pareció molesto cuando Serena confesó que Michiru había traído

una gama de trajes de perro de las oficinas de Millenium, lo vistieron y luego le

tomaron fotos.

—Cristo, Serena —espetó—. Gracias por su violación.

—Pero le encantó —protestó ella—. La noche siguiente me trajo una de

las camisetas en su boca, como si quisiera ponérsela de nuevo.

Decidió, en reflexión, que era mejor no decirle a Darien que uno de los

vestuarios había sido un tutú y esa misma noche, Michiru y ella habían permitido

que Keith se sentara en una silla de la cocina para poder comer su carne

picada recién preparada.

También decidió que, para alguien que se interesaba tanto en los límites y

las líneas que no debían de ser cruzadas, no era muy buena en cumplirlas.

—Menos mal que he convencido al caminador de perros que tome a

Keith otra vez cuando estemos lejos —dijo Darien, de forma más ligera—. Por lo

menos él no vestirá a Keith.

No había excusa al respecto, pero Serena colgó la cabeza. —Nunca lo

volveré a hacer —prometió—. Y gracias por los presentes, a menos que quieras

llevártelos de vuelta.

—Bueno, lo haría, pero esos colores no me favorecen —dijo Darien con

solemnidad—. Por qué no te pruebas uno mientras llevo a Keith a tomar su

paseo nocturno y, si me gusta lo que veo, entonces podría ser persuadido a no

donar tus regalos a Oxfam mañana.

Serena podía sentir el pánico tomar parte de ella mientras Darien se levantó y

le dio un codazo a Keith suavemente con el pie. —Puede que no me quepan —

dijo nerviosamente, pero Darien ya había abandonado la habitación y no la pudo

haber oído cuando él abrió la puerta principal y después se había ido.

En realidad, era su primera noche a mediados de semana, pero Serena no

tenía tiempo de preocuparse por su significado. Se duchó rápidamente, se puso

uno de los suaves sostenes para dormir ya que sus pechos eran demasiado

grandes para estar sin restricciones, y miró la bata de color azul con un poco de

miedo. Tenía una etiqueta de talla M cuidadosamente cosida en la costura

lateral y aunque lo intentara, todavía se sentía como una G o EG, incluso en un

mal día.

—Oh, bueno, aquí va absolutamente nada —murmuró para sus adentros

y se la puso con cuidado sobre la cabeza porque no quería romper la tela fina

como el papel. Luego, contrajo su estómago tanto como pudo, como si eso

fuera a ayudar, y dejó la seda caer. Se atascó en sus caderas, pero un suave

tirón fue todo lo que necesitó para que el material estuviera flotando alrededor

de sus muslos y ella llevara puesta una bata de talla mediana.

La bata era de un corte imperio y caía en graciosos pliegues por debajo

de sus pechos, deslizándose amorosamente por encima de sus rodillas. Sí, ella

aún tenía brazos flácidos y sus pantorrillas seguían robustas y musculares, pero el

efecto en general era…

—Sexy —dijo una voz detrás de ella—. Te ves increíblemente sexy, Sere.

Sabía que te quedaría perfectamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabías cuando yo no estaba segura hasta que me lo probé?

—preguntó Serena.

—Bueno, no se me tiene permitido ver, pero sí se me permite tocar, ¿no?

—Cuando Serena se recostó hacia atrás, podía sentir la pared sólida de su pecho

contra su espalda mientras que sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura,

después hacia sus pechos.

Serena vio a la chica en el espejeo inclinar su cabeza complacientemente

hacia atrás para que Darien besara su cuello mientras frotaba sus pezones con los

pulgares de sus manos, los cuales se pusieron repentinamente duros.

Ellos se veían… no, ella se veía sexy por primera vez en su vida. Se dio la

vuelta dentro del círculo de sus brazos, se levantó de puntillas y depositó besos

feroces contra su boca.

—Gracias por mis regalos —murmuró contra sus labios. No sólo se veía

sexy, también se sentía sexy con Darien detrás de ella. Era su turno de tocar,

retirando la camiseta fuera de su camino para que sus manos pudieran

deslizarse por su piel caliente y seca y el escaso cabello, ella siguió bajando y

bajando. Darien contuvo el aliento, lo que permitió que Serena deslizara sus manos

dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros y sentirlo ponerse cada vez más duro

mientras trazaba el contorno de su polla—. ¿Quieres tu regalo ahora?

Era una línea cursi, pero Darien no se burló, porque él empujaba contra sus

manos, sus rodillas golpeando contra las de ella. —Sí —susurró contra su cuello—

. Sí.

Y era el momento perfecto para tomar su mano y llevarlo a la cama. Por

un momento, Serena se preguntó si debía hacer una sub-cláusula ante la regla

de sostener manos, pero eso habría arruinado el momento. Empujándolo hacia

atrás funcionaba igualmente.

Darien dejó que lo empujara hacia la cama, sus ojos ardiendo ante la luz

brillante de la lámpara, Serena se sentó a horcadas sobre él, con cuidado de

sostener su peso sobre sus rodillas y sus manos mientras se inclinó para besarlo;

pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, pasando su lengua sobre ellos, pero luego

retrocediendo cada vez que Darien trataba de besarla.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido esta noche? —le preguntó, cuando Serena lo jaló

por el cuello para poderle retirar la camiseta sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que esta bata tiene poderes mágicos —dijo Serena con una sonrisa,

ella sí se sentía diferente. Se veía sexy; él lo había dicho dos veces y ella

también se sentía así. No parecía importar su falta de experiencia ya que su

sangre hervía por sus venas y cada centímetro de su piel se sentía en llamas, y

había un latido en su clítoris, lo que la hacía actuar instintivamente—. Ahora, sé

que dije que te tengo un regalo, pero tengo que abrirlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con

ello?

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Me parece muy bien.

—Pensé que dirías eso. —Incluso su voz sonaba diferente, un poco oscura,

desesperada mientras se ocupaba de retirar el cinturón de Darien con dedos que

no vacilaron.

La polla de Darien se puso dura y húmeda en la punta, extendida contra su

estómago. Serena pasó su dedo por la gran vena que corría por debajo de ella.

—¿Te duele cuando estás así?

Darien cerró los ojos. —Sí. Más o menos. Pero es un dolor estupendo.

Serena se encontraba allí para sacarlo de su agonía. Se apoderó de su

pene en un agarre firme y movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, midiendo

lo bien que lo hacía ante la manera en que Darien echó su cabeza hacia atrás y

se arqueaba en la cama.

—¿Hay algo particular que te guste?

No pensó que Darien la había oído hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Dame la mano —exigió con voz ronca y cuando Serena lo hizo, tomó su

muñeca, se llevó la mano a la boca y pasó la lengua por la palma de su mano.

La hizo estremecer. Y cuando deslizó su lengua entre sus dedos, ella se puso

sobre uno de sus muslos para así poder rozarse contra él. —Ahora apriétame

más fuerte —dijo Darien, poniendo su mano de vuelta sobre su pene, cubriendo

sus dedos con los de ella y apretando—. Ahora puedes hacerlo más fuerte y

rápido.

Ambos trabajaron juntos y, cuando él retiró su mano, líquido pre-

eyaculatorio se deslizaba por sus dedos, Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y se lo

llevó a la boca. Ella ni siquiera intento hacer algo elegante; sólo apretó sus

labios a su alrededor y continuó succionando a lo largo de su pene.

Las manos de Darien se enredaron en su cabello como si él no supiera si tirar

de ella más cerca o más lejos y decía su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que le

dijo—: Me voy a venir. —Como si fuera una advertencia.

Serena ahuecó sus mejillas y eso fue todo lo que tomó.

Fue como tragarse una bocanada de agua cuando nadaba. Excepto

que el agua sabía a un poco de sal, un poco amarga, pero no tan mal que

quería vomitar. Plantó un último beso en la punta de la semi-dura polla de Darien,

luego se sentó sobre sus talones y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

—¿Estuvo bien?

Darien no dijo nada, sólo estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza para

que Serena pudiera observar la frenética caída y subida de su pecho.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó finalmente. Con lo que

parecía un esfuerzo, logró levantar la cabeza—. No has estado practicando

con otra persona, ¿verdad?

—Difícilmente —resopló Serena—. Hice lo que siempre hago cuando

necesito información.

—¿Sacaste un libro sobre la técnica de mamadas en la Biblioteca

Británica? ¡No deberían tener libros como esos allí!

—No estaba segura si debía de estar buscando en Ciencias Sociales o

Humanidades. Fue vergonzoso, déjame decirte.

—Serena, por favor. Me acabas de dejar venir en tu boca y en este

momento ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi nombre. No puedo decir si estás

bromeando.

—Lo busqué en Google —suspiró Serena. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se

acurrucó al lado de Darien, alisó su cabello húmedo y lo besó en la oreja, al lado

de su cuello—. Todavía tienes tus jeans.

Se encontraban en torno a sus rodillas porque no había habido tiempo

para quitarse los calcetines y zapatos de deporte. Serena se movió al pie de la

cama y retiró los tan ofensivos elementos y después besó el cuerpo de Darien,

rodeando su lengua alrededor de cada pezón, pero él no se movió y cuando

ella se acostó junto a él una vez más, vio sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Darien? ¿Estás dormido?

No hubo respuesta y, mientras Serena se alegró de ser un gran aprendiz en

el arte oral gracias al artículo en La Guía de un Chico Gay que había

encontrado en línea, esperaba que Darien encontrara su segunda ronda. Porque

el artículo no decía nada acerca de qué tan excitante era dar, no sólo recibir, y

ella ahora se encontraba mojada y con ganas. También contemplaba

seriamente la posibilidad de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. ¿Quería Darien

observar? ¿Lo dejaría?

—Nunca había visto a nadie verse tan complacido de sí mismo. —Darien

encontró la energía para abrir un ojo.

—Bueno, yo no diría que fui complacida exactamente —dijo Serena

significativamente, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas y con la esperanza

de que captaría la pista.

—Presumidos, ¿entonces? —sugirió Darien adormilado.

—Creo que fue un primer esfuerzo respetable. —Serena se acurrucó más

cerca, para así poder enganchar una de piernas por encima de la de él y

deslizar su mano por su pecho casualmente, como si fuera una simple, cariñosa

caricia que llevó sus dedos hasta su polla, la cual parecía tan dormida como el

resto de él.

Sin embargo, no hacía ningún daño en intentarlo, Serena pensó y la

levantó suavemente con la punta de su dedo índice para ver si tenía un poco

de vida en ella. —¡Dios, no! —Darien hizo una mueca—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo

sensible que es una polla después de que un hombre eyacula?

Serena alejó su mano. —¡Lo lamento! Yo sólo estaba… quería… —Se dejó

caer de nuevo en su lado de la cama—. No importa.

—¿Querías qué?

—Nada —dijo Serena con firmeza, porque en el momento en que Darien se

durmiera ella iría al baño con su copa de La Perla—. Vete a dormir.

Darien dejó escapar un gruñido feliz y se acomodó hacia abajo. Se quedó

dormido en un instante, Serena se dio cuenta porque había un constante subir y

bajar de su pecho. Ella se sentó y puso sus pies al borde de la cama, pero antes

de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, el brazo de Darien se envolvió alrededor de su

cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó con una voz que no sonaba en lo

más mínimo soñolienta.

—Al baño… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Serena gritó cuando Darien le dio la

vuelta y sujetó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Revancha —respondió brevemente, liberando sus muñecas ya que

ambos sabían que mantendría sus brazos exactamente donde él los quería—. Es

hora de que tomes lo tuyo.

Todo lo que necesitó fue una mano cálida deslizándose hacia su muslo y

un beso ardiente presionando contra la piel que Darien acababa de descubrir

para tener a Serena en el momento. En el momento en que ella quería retorcerse

y arquearse ante el toque de los hábiles dedos y boca de Darien.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que pudiera quitarte esto? —preguntó él,

cuando se recostó sobre su estómago en medio de sus piernas y tiró de la bata.

—De ninguna manera —murmuró Serena, estirándose para apagar la luz

de la mesita de noche por si acaso.

—No puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo —protestó Darien, su aliento sobre los

labios húmedos de su coño. Y cuando Serena dejó escapar un gemido

impaciente, su lengua se lanzó a probar el glaseado pegajoso—. Oh, bueno.

Supongo que tendré que sentir mi camino.

**/***/***/**

**Hola chicas disculpen por tenerlas abandonadas pero es que esta semana he empezado la facultad y entre el trabajo y la Facu, se me ha complicado un poco hasta que me acomode, aparte el hecho de que no tengo muchas ganas. Jeje**

**Prometo esta semana ponerme al día hoy, como es feriado en mi país intentare subir unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Para que sepan, los lunes y martes podré actualizar, jueves intentare, ya que tengo muy poco tiempo entre el trabajo y la facu, lis miércoles y viernes no podré hacerlo, intentare hacerlo a la noche, pero es el horario en el que menos ganas tengo jeje. Los sábados depende de muchos factores al igual que los domingos así que no les prometo nada. **

**Bueno ahora ya saben que día pueden esperar actualización ;-), claro que si estoy en casa lo haré, en los horarios de espera intentare escribir mi historia, ya que perdí el muso, he empezado otra nueva, ya que con reencarnación no se como unir lo que tengo, se esta complicando mas de la cuenta, acepto sugerencias y ayuda! **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y alertas, no se enojen conmigo por no actualizar. Tengo una historia que la pensaba subir después pero intentare subirla entre clases desde la facu.**

**Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 25

Sere durmió toda la noche con el brazo de Darien apretado alrededor de ella, y no fue demasiado caliente o demasiado frío.

Fue perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. No había dormido tan bien en meses.

Sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Darien rodear y besar la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró.

—Casi las siete —dijo Darien—. Tengo que pasear a Keith y tengo dos piezas de copia por archivar antes de que vayamos a Manchester el jueves. Tengo que levantarme.

Serena se sentía tan cómoda que sujetó su brazo por encima del suyo cuando Darien trató de aflojar su apretón en la cintura. —No te vayas. Keith te hará saber cuándo quiera salir. Es mejor que la alarma de un reloj.

—Debería... bueno, supongo que diez minutos no hará mucha diferencia.

El sol entraba por una rendija en las cortinas y Serena sentía como si toda la habitación estuviera bañada en luz y eso era un precursor de que iba a ser un día glorioso, aunque tuviera que pasar la mayor parte del mismo en un sótano sin ventanas, transcribiendo cintas de un muerto académico que había tenido un empleo suplementario en estudios botánicos.

Darien pasó los dedos por su cabello. Podía sentirlo como tiraba de las hebras, manteniéndolo en alto hacia a la luz. —Tienes hebras de rubio platinado en tu cabello. Nunca me di cuenta de eso antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Dijiste que estábamos bien por lo menos durante otros diez minutos.

—No, me refería: ¿cuánto tiempo antes que el Sr. California no esté ya en California?

Serena se dio la vuelta debido a que este cambio repentino de tema se sentía como el tipo de cosa que se debe discutir cara a cara. —Su nombre es Diamante —dijo en voz baja—. Y en su última carta, se refirió a julio. A mediados de julio.

—Estamos a mediados de abril ahora —dijo Darien, mientras Serena acariciaba la pequeña peca que se hallaba asentada en lo alto de su pómulo—. Esos son tres meses y quiero sacar el máximo provecho de ellos. ¿Me prometes que dejarás de obsesionarte acerca de lo que significa todo esto y simplemente, ya sabes, vives el momento?

Vivir en el momento era algo que Serena había evitado siempre de lejos, en gran parte de la misma manera que evitaba los pantalones y cosas fritas, pero se encontró asintiendo. —Me gustaría eso. Aunque aun así no voy a sostener tu mano.

Darien sonreía tan dulcemente que Serena podría haber conseguido que se le subiera el azúcar sólo por la curva de sus labios. —No esperaría nada menos —dijo, avanzando poco a poco, a pesar de que se encontraban casi nariz con nariz—. ¿Qué tal si lo sellamos con un beso en su lugar?

—Déjame lavarme los dientes —comenzó a protestar Serena—. Aunque supongo que el no lavarme los dientes cae en la categoría de "vivir el momento".

—Soy capaz de manejar un poco lo de la "boca matutina" —dijo Darien, la sonrisa aún ahí mientras la besaba.

Serena pensaba que los besos de ensueño, suaves, y matutinos podrían transformarse en algo más urgente a medida que sus cuerpos se tensaban el uno hacia el otro y las manos comenzaron a explorar, hasta que algo escarbó en la puerta de su habitación, seguido de un gemido lastimero y urgente.

Con una chaqueta por encima de su camisón, Serena vio a Darien y Keith salir. A pesar del sol, todavía había una adherencia en el aire y se quedó en la puerta tratando de no temblar a medida que ellos se arreglaban para el paseo a Manchester.

—Te recogeré a las once en punto de la mañana del jueves después de haber dejado a Keith en la perrera —dijo Darien—. Bill y Jean van a estar reunidos en lo de los cócteles del hotel desde las ocho. Debería dejarnos tiempo suficiente para llegar y alistarnos. ¿Está bien?

Serena no sabía si su guardarropa limitado pudiera aproximarse a los cócteles de la noche del jueves también, pero asintió. —¿Supongo que esto es un adiós hasta el jueves entonces?

Darien sonrió con tristeza. —Pasemos hasta el jueves, cuando tendré seis mil palabras de copia por escrito y presentado. —Sus hombros cayeron—. Será mejor que compre cantidades industriales de café en el camino a casa.

—Logro aguantar con una gran cantidad de té de menta cuando estoy trabajando en mis capítulos de Lucy —dijo Serena—. Quiero decir, ni siquiera está en la misma liga con tus cosas que la gente suele de verdad leer, pero bueno, tengo una idea muy vaga por lo que estás pasando.

—Sabes, ya que ambos somos autores, te voy a dar permiso para leer mis novelas WAG si me dejas echar un vistazo a esta biografía en la que estás trabajando —ofreció Darien casualmente.

Serena se mordió el labio. —No lo sé. No estoy segura que lo que he escrito sea apto para el consumo público, pero tal vez debería leer tus novelas antes del jueves. Así como investigar, para saber qué puedo esperar antes de la boda.

—Va a estar bien, Sere. Todo el mundo estará tan sorprendido de que vaya con una buena chica que dice por favor y gracias, que van a caer sobre ti con gritos de agradecimiento.

—Sigo pensando que voy a pasar por Waterstone en el camino al trabajo y comprar tus libros —decidió Serena—. Sólo para que pueda recoger algunos consejos.

—No, definitivamente te lo prohíbo —dijo Darien con fuerza—. No te voy a mostrar el mío, si no me enseñas el tuyo.

Serena sonrió. —Así no es cómo funcionaba ayer por la noche. —Y entonces no sonreía porque tuvo que tomar un momento para recordar cómo

Darien había trabajado a ciega para hacerla rogar y suplicar y gemir.

—No cambies el tema —dijo Darien, incluso cuando se atrevió a levantar su mano y frotar su pulgar sobre su pezón mientras Serena se retorcía lejos de él, porque se encontraban en su puerta, ¡en plena luz del día!―. ¿Me vas a dar tu palabra de que no los leerás?

—¡Pero te molestaste mucho cuando dije que no los había leído!

—Eso fue antes de que realmente llegáramos a conocernos entre sí y no quiero perder esa pizca de respeto que tienes hacia mí por leer mis tontos escritos fantasmas —dijo Darien y eso era una tontería, una cosa de Darien por decir mientras Serena tomaba su cara como un preludio a darle un último beso, cuando hubo un ladrido y una tos aguda detrás de Darien y Serena abrió los ojos para ver a Fiore allí de pie, su rostro impasible. La cara de Fiore era generalmente impasible, así que eso no significaba nada, pero Serena podría decir por la especial rigidez de su mandíbula pronunciada que se sentía menos que feliz.

—¿Estás lista para correr unas vueltas alrededor del parque antes del trabajo? —preguntó con voz apagada, aunque era bastante claro dado el estado actual de Serena en ropa de casa (siempre solía permanecer en un estado de ropa de casa, pero no como este), que no lo estaba.

Darien hizo una mueca hacia Serena antes de que se diera la vuelta para sostener en alto una mano hacia Fiore y calmar a Keith con la otra, porque tiraba de la correa y gruñía. Parecía que los entrenadores personales de Austria en licra negra de la cabeza a los pies eran otra de las cosas que hacía que tirara de su correa.

—Soy Darien —dijo casualmente—. El novio de Serena. Debes ser Fiore.

—Sí, supongo que debo serlo —dijo Fiore en ese mismo tono uniforme, pero al menos estrechó la mano que Darien ofrecía.

Serena podría decir por la mirada de dolor en la cara de Darien que Fiore tenía sus dedos de escritor insignificante en un triturante apretón. Ella miró a Fiore, quien le devolvió la mirada, pero liberó a Darien, quien corrió por el sendero del jardín con un adiós apresurado y un patético gesto de la mano que casi se había roto.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? Sabes que he estado viendo a alguien —jadeó Serena una hora más tarde, mientras Fiore la tenía haciendo flexiones en el Finsbury Park en sí. Flexiones bien hechas, no flexiones de chicas, en el césped, a pesar de que se había quejado de que se encontraba cubierto de orina de perro y cosas peores.

—Dijiste que era casual. Que él era como un panqu… y deja de arquear la espalda —dijo Fiore con amargura—. Nunca dijiste que dormías con él.

Serena estaba segura de haber hecho veinte flexiones para ahora y su espalda la mataba. —Por favor, Fiore. Abdominales, tablones laterales, cualquier cosa... no puedo hacer nada más.

—Abdominales, entonces. Hace dos meses jamás te escucharía decir "no puedo" y nunca te habrías olvidado una sesión de entrenamiento.

—Por lo general nunca me obligas a hacer flexiones de verdad —siseó Serena con los dientes apretados cuando comenzó sus abdominales—. Mira, estoy comprometida con esto. Sabes que lo estoy. Tengo que reducir las últimas dos tallas en tres meses.

—Es fácil decir eso, pero lo veo todo el tiempo. Mis clientes crean vínculos—Fiore riza su boca alrededor de la palabra como si fuera de un sabor amargo—, y comienzan a descuidar su estado físico. Salen a comidas a luz de vela todo el tiempo y suben de peso. Ese novio tuyo se ve muy fuera de estado. Va a ser una mala influencia sobre ti.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Darien no es realmente un novio de verdad y honestamente, Fiore, ¿crees que he llegado tan lejos sólo para volver a caer en viejos hábitos? —insistió Serena sin aliento, porque aparte de unas cuantas copas de vino, no se había desviado de su dieta—. De todos modos, Darien va a comenzar a correr de nuevo ahora que el clima se está calentando.

Fue una de las peores cosas que podría haber dicho, a falta de admitir que había estado bebiendo la manteca de cerdo líquida. Fiore tenía mucho que decir acerca de los corredores de buen tiempo, y cuando Serena le dijo que ella no sería capaz de hacer su sesión del sábado porque se iba, pensó que su mandíbula se rompería, la apretaba con tanta fuerza.

—Pero nunca te pierdes una sesión del sábado —espetó Fiore—. Es nuestro tiempo especial. Siempre pienso en cosas nuevas y emocionantes para nosotros.

Lo hacía, aunque Serena nunca clasificaría a los ejercicios con hervidores de campanas de agua o cuerdas para saltar como emocionante. —¿No es que tus otros clientes tienden a saltar de la sesión extraña debido a sus compromisos personales?

—Tú no eres como mis otros clientes —dijo Fiore, y Serena sabía que lo decía en serio como un cumplido, pero después de haber visto algunos de los demás clientes de Fiore, todos exitosos, encantadores, del tipo de vuelos especiales, sospechaba que probablemente tenían que cancelar las sesiones de entrenamiento personal debido a que tenían que volar a un fin de semana de esquí en Gstaad o por quince días en St. Barts. Mientras que Serena no viajaba en avión a ningún lado porque era seria, predecible y, hasta que Darien hubiera aparecido, en realidad no tenía mucho en el sentido de una vida social.

Michiru también parecía un poco molesta que Serena saliera con su audaz plan para salir del área metropolitana de Londres durante el fin de semana.

—Pero, ¿y si tengo algún tipo de emergencia este fin de semana y te necesito y tú no estás aquí? —exigió, cuando subió las escaleras a la noche siguiente a pedir prestado un poco de leche y se encontró a Serena probándose el pantalón de su traje para asegurarse de que sus caderas no se habían ensanchado desde que lo compró.

—Me puedes llamar por teléfono —sugirió Serena mientras se giraba alrededor para ver como se veía su trasero en el espejo y vio la cara de dolor de Michiru—. Seels, sabías que iba a esta estúpida boda WAG porque te encontrabas conmigo cuando me llegó la convocatoria de Melissa Alpha y sé que no has olvidado ni un segundo insoportable de nuestro viaje de compras por trajes de boda.

Michiru se echó en la cama de Serena y de hecho, agitó sus piernas en frustración. —Sí, pero nunca pensé que realmente ibas a seguir adelante con ello. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al techo—. Te apuesto todo el dinero que en la mañana del jueves, cambiarás de opinión.

—¡No, no lo haré! —soltó Serena, a pesar de que tenía en cierto modo la esperanza de que el novio de Melissa podría ser uno de esos futbolistas que no podía tener sus pantalones puestos y se vería expuesto por la prensa sensacionalista como una sabandija serial y que la boda se cancelaría, pero no hubo suerte.

Su única otra esperanza era que ella o Darien surgieran con algo repulsivo e intestinal como el Novo virus, pero cada vez que había hablado con él por teléfono, toda su habitual frescura estudiada y despreocupación había desaparecido mientras balbuceaba acerca de buscar su traje Pour Homme Dior de la tintorería y preguntando si Serena tenía preferencias por qué música le gustaría escuchar en el auto.

No, no podía salirse cuando Darien se veía tan entusiasmado con la boda. No sólo porque iba a estar repleto de celebridades, sino porque parecía ser un miembro honorario de la fiesta de bodas. Melissa y Darren le habían incluso pedido que los ayudara a escribir sus votos, y Melissa también había hecho que Darien cargara su iPod con clásicos del soul del norte porque no confiaba en el DJ que había reservado para la recepción. Para alguien que no creía en las relaciones, Darien parecía muy emocionado de ver a Melissa y Darren condicionando su fidelidad. —Aunque no creo que voy hablar de "condicionando su fidelidad" en los votos —le había dicho a Serena—. ¿No es la palabra fidelidad algo que los cerdos comen?

No era sólo la idea de aparecer con Darien y con los Alpha y los consiguientes WAG que la mantuvo preguntándose qué demonios pasaba con ella que la tenía en tal estado de pánico. No, también enloquecía acerca de que los estragos de la boda podrían romper con su rutina. ¿Y si no podía resolverlo por los cuatro días enteros que estarían en Manchester? ¿Y si el hotel no tenía muesli sin azúcar en su menú de desayuno sino los regulares que están rellenos por completo de azúcar, y si no podía dormir sin su vieja almohada de espuma? Estas eran cosas tontas por las que entrar en pánico, Serena lo sabía, pero era una criatura de hábitos y ese hábito se puso a prueba por la boda.

Fue casi un alivio tener un correo electrónico de Taiki Maker esperando por ella cuando fue al trabajo en la mañana del miércoles. Por lo menos sería algo diferente de qué preocuparse.

_Estimada Serena._

_Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en contactar contigo. Leí "Dancing on the Edge of the World" ayer por la noche; en realidad me quedé hasta las tres, porque no lo podía dejar. Creo que has descubierto algo muy especial aquí. Me encanta la voz de Lucy, su humor adusto y la forma en que puede escribir con una profundidad de sentimientos sin tener que desviarse en el sentimentalismo. ¿Podrías llamar a mi asistente y hacer arreglos para los cuentos y poemas de Lucy? También he leído tu sinopsis y me gustaría ver lo que has escrito hasta ahora._

_Mis mejores deseos._

_Taiki._

Era imposible decir si le había gustado la sinopsis o no. Serena se atrevía a esperar que el hecho de que Taiki pedía ver lo que había escrito fuera una buena cosa. O bien, sólo quería confirmar sus sospechas de que apenas podía hilar una oración.

Serena abandonó por completo cualquier pensamiento acerca de la transcripción, pero cada vez que el Sr. Urawa asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina y la veía trabajando de forma diligente, le daba una sonrisa tensa (aún se encontraba resentido por el golpe bajo en la Junta General) y la dejaba sola para tratar de espolvorear un poco de polvo mágico en su prosa.

Serena pasó el resto del día y una buena parte de la noche, también, empujando y empujando a su seis capítulos y medio, sólo interrumpida por los correos electrónicos regulares de Mina que se mantuvo enviándole vínculos a historias sensacionalistas cada vez más absurdas sobre la boda, aunque Serena dudaba de que Su Majestad la Reina había concedido realmente el permiso a Melissa Alpha de tener cisnes nadando en estanques de lirios especialmente construidos en el centro de la pista de baile en la recepción.

El mensajero llegó a las diez de la mañana del jueves para recoger dos maletas Jiffy cargadas mientras que Serena seguía sin ducharse y en pijama. No había tenido tiempo ni para ir al New Look en la hora del almuerzo para encontrar un vestido adecuado para asistir al bar con los WAG, por lo que Serena no tuvo más remedio que meter el vestido de lentejuelas plateado en su bolso de fin de semana. Era eso o uno de sus vestidos abrigado negro, y Michiru había dejado perfectamente en claro su opinión acerca de ellos. Además, ya eran las 11:20 y Darien se apoyaba en la puerta. Serena decidió que iba a tratar el horror de lentejuelas de nuevo una vez que hubiera comprado algunas mallas ajustadas que dan forma al cuerpo para ver si era tan malo como lo recordaba.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿crees que vamos a tener tiempo para ir a un Marks & Spencer, cuando lleguemos a Manchester? —le preguntó a Darien cuando éste se deslizó en el asiento del conductor del brillante Mini Cooper rojo que le habían dado gracias a su editor.

—Podemos hacer tiempo —prometió Darien. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo—. Te ves un poco aterrorizada. No te vas a lanzar del auto si me detengo en un semáforo en rojo, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza. —Pienso en ello. —Con la prisa por hacer todo lo posible por Lucy, no había tenido tiempo de tener más ataques de pánico acerca de la boda, pero ahora Serena se encontraba libre de trabajar en sí misma hasta un estado de histeria sobre los días de spa y discotecas con Melissa y sus amigas WAG con quien no tiene nada en común; ¿y si los trajes en el Spa no le quedaban, y…?

—Te has puesto muy pálida —notó Darien—. No te enfermas en los viajes, ¿verdad?

—No es eso —dijo Serena, bajando la ventana para tomar aire fresco—. Simplemente no quiero arruinarte la aparición.

—Bueno, eso no va a pasar, siempre y cuando no le digas a nadie que tu hermano apoya el Arsenal. ¿Eso es una sonrisa?

—Podría ser —concedió Serena, y dejó que su mano descansara sobre la rodilla de Darien por un momento porque extrañaba tocarlo. Lo cual era ridículo, porque sólo lo había visto tres días antes. Tal vez era porque siempre había apisonado cualquier deseo sexual que tuviera, y ahora su cuerpo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y algo más.

Darien miró abajo a su mano, todavía en la rodilla. —He venido con una canción que está absolutamente garantizado que van deshacer tus nervios — anunció con orgullo—. ¿Quieres oírla?

—No sabía que podías cantar.

—Bueno, no puedo, pero creo que eso sólo se añadirá a mi presentación. ¿Estás lista para esto?

No hubo tiempo suficiente en el mundo para preparar a Serena para la versión de Darien fuera de sintonía de "It's a Nice Day for a Wag Wedding". Su ruidosa voz fuera de tono, era casi tan malo como su chillona y aguda voz, porque después de que hubiera dejado de reír, Serena no pudo resistirse a unírsele.

Al momento en que pasaban Birmingham, se encontraban animados y al azar agregando la palabra WAG a cualquier canción que se les ocurriera, cuando Serena se inspiró de repente y comenzó a gorjear: "Con su bolso Fendi/Es mi maravillosa WAG".

Darien tuvo que cortar a través de dos líneas de tráfico, detenerse en el arcén, descansar la cabeza sobre el volante y tratar de mantenerse bajo control antes de que estrellara el auto. Sus hombros se sacudían violentamente, mientras trataba de controlar las risas. Cada vez que se detenía, Serena pensaría en otra línea para torturarlo con: "Y toda la ropa que tenemos que usar son muy ceñida/ Y si no nos bronceamos demasiado seríamos lirios blanco".

—No más —le rogó, con la voz ronca de la risa, a medida que ponía en marcha el motor.

Llegaron a Manchester justo después de las cuatro, dejando el buen tiempo detrás de ellos, mientras se unían a la M6. Malmaison Manchester es un elegante edificio de ladrillo rojo; a la vuelta de la esquina de un inmenso Marks & Spencer, notó Serena con satisfacción. Una vez que habían desafiado a los paparazzi que ya acechaban en el exterior, demasiado para la incredulidad de Serena, luego tuvieron sus detalles de la reserva, invitación a la boda y sus identificaciones aprobadas en dos controles de seguridades diferentes. Sólo entonces se les permitió acercarse al mostrador de la recepción. Otro guardia de seguridad los acompañó hasta el ascensor y, finalmente, Darien y Serena llegaron a su suite junior. El enorme espacio era elegante y moderno, todo de un blanco fresco con toques de color azul hielo y papel pintado a rayas, lo que hacia borrosa la visión de Serena si lo miraba durante mucho tiempo. Darien ya había abierto su ordenador portátil y revisaba el acceso wi-fi, mientras Serena se asomaba al cuarto de baño negro y dorado, y contempló con profunda admiración la enorme ducha y la bañera hundida, lo cual era la última palabra en decadencia.

—Esto es increíble —dijo Serena, mientras caminaba de vuelta en el dormitorio—. Nunca he estado en ningún lugar como éste. De hecho, creo que nunca me he alojado en un buen hotel antes.

—Pero esto es sólo una suite junior. No es tan increíble —protestó Darien—.¿Y qué quieres decir con que no has estado nunca en un hotel antes?

—Bueno, me quedaba en hostelerías cuando fuimos de vacaciones cuando yo era pequeña, y cuando fui a Nueva York, dormí en el sofá de Michiru.

—¿Y qué hay cuando vas de vacaciones ahora? —preguntó Darien.

—Bueno, por alguna razón pasar dos semanas en una playa de CORFO nunca me atrajo.

—No soy fanático de las vacaciones tampoco. No son muy divertidas cuando vives por tu cuenta y luego te vas de vacaciones por tu cuenta y terminas yendo a los bares de crucero para encontrar a alguien... —Darien llegó a una abrupta pausa cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía firmemente a la puerta marcada TMI—. ¿Tal vez podríamos escabullirnos en una semana de vacaciones entre ahora y julio?

—Siempre he querido ir a Francia —espetó Serena, su corazón palpitaba emocionado. En todo su estrés sobre el fin de semana patrocinado por WAG, no había habido un momento de angustia dedicado a pasar tres noches en una habitación de hotel con Darien. Por el contrario, Serena incluso había intentado a la primera, una depilación con cera muy aficionado media hora antes de que Darien hubiera llegado a recogerla. Ella sonrió a Darien, quien le devolvió la sonrisa—. En este momento, sin embargo, realmente quiero ir a Marks & Spencer.

Darien miró la hora. —Son las 4:30 ahora, así que podríamos tener un almuerzo muy tarde o una cena temprana, pero aún tenemos un par de horas que matar antes de los cócteles. —Adoptó una postura pensativa, con el dedo de la mano apoyado en la barbilla—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en esta gran habitación cómoda, con una cama grande y cómoda en la misma?

—Necesito tomar un baño y lavarme el cabello —dijo Serena inocentemente, mientras se deslizaba de su chaqueta—. Y eso me lleva una eternidad, diez minutos por lo menos, para hacer mi maquillaje. Eso todavía nos deja una hora sin nada que hacer.

—Una hora y media —decidió Darien, mientras apresuraba a Serena fuera de la habitación—. No podemos aparecer a las ocho exactamente. Eso son noventa minutos, Serena.

Serena esperó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se encontraban a punto de abrir antes de que se dirigiera a Darien—: Siempre podría darte otra felación si lo deseas. Sólo para matar el tiempo.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 26

Al final, Serena sólo tuvo tiempo para una ducha rápida y se

conformó con un poco de champú en seco y cinco minutos para

el maquillaje. En el momento en que se había deslizado entre las

cubiertas de la cómoda cama grande, y chocó con Darien, quien ya se

encontraba caliente y duro, el tiempo parecía ir más despacio, y luego, rápido,

y no fue hasta que estuvo pasando de su segundo orgasmo que pasó a

observar el reloj y descubrir que ya eran las ocho en punto.

—No estamos elegantemente tarde —le dijo a Darien, mientras giraba la

parte superior trasera de su máscara—. Estamos simplemente tarde.

Darien se encogió de hombros. —Valió la pena. La próxima vez te voy a

convencer de quitarte tu bata en algún momento.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo con aspereza Serena, porque sí, había

recorrido un largo camino, pero dejar caer esa última barrera... no creía que

alguna vez sería tan valiente. Dio un paso atrás para mirarse en el espejo,

inclinándose hacia atrás y delante de modo que la falda de su vestido de

encaje negro y satén ostra revolotearan a su alrededor.

Sus nuevas sandalias negras de tres pulgadas Mary-Janes ya hacían que

sus dedos de los pies quisieran acurrucarse y morir, pero combinadas con

medias opacas negras, hacían que sus piernas se vean más largas y más

delgadas, y el vestido le daba a Serena un escote decente y una cintura más

pequeña. Pero fue algo más que el reflejo agradable que Serena vio en el

espejo, era Darien sentado en la cama, mirándola a sí misma verse, con nada

más que apreciación, sus ojos demorándose en sus pechos.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo en voz baja, a medida que descendían en el

ascensor al bar.

Serena robó una última mirada de ella apresuradamente de arriba abajo

en las paredes de espejos del ascensor y nerviosamente dio unas palmaditas a

un riso suelto del cabello. —Tengo que encontrar algo que hacer con mi

cabello desordenado que no sea una cola de caballo o un moño desordenado

—murmuró—. Pero gracias a ti —agregó, cuando vio un destello de irritación en

la cara de Darien, porque lo único en lo que no tenía ninguna paciencia era con

su auto-desprecio—. Y te ves bastante bien tú mismo, pero sigo pensando que

deberías haber llevado los pantalones del traje, así como la chaqueta del traje.

Y tal vez unos zapatos que no fueran hechos por Converse.

Darien miró a su Levis y zapatos deportivos. —Pero estos son mis pantalones

buenos y mis menos desgastados Converse —protestó. Y protestó aún más

cuando Serena sacó su peine del bolso y tiró de él a través de su cabello.

—Para alguien que no iba a tomar mi mano, estás agarrando mi brazo

firmemente —le susurró una vez que habían dado su nombre a otra persona de

seguridad y caminaban hacia el bar.

Serena apenas podía escucharlo por encima de los latidos de su corazón y

el murmullo de conversaciones y las risas que se hacían más y más fuertes a

medida que se acercaban a las puertas abiertas al final del pasillo. A Serena le

daba una vaga impresión de un burdel muy exclusivo; luces rojas descendían

desde el techo e iluminaban las mesas pequeñas y sillones de cuero decorados

con enormes clavos de metal que se extendían en un arco suave alrededor de

la enorme sala.

—Agarrar tu brazo firmemente no es ni por una pizca igual a tomar tu

mano —susurró Serena de vuelta, su voz aguda y chillona, y se encontraban

cada vez más cerca ahora y quería clavar sus talones en la gruesa alfombra, o

mejor aún, dar la vuelta y correr de regreso a la seguridad de su suite junior. En

cambio, se inclinó en contra de Darien, tratando de extraer algo de su calma, y

poner un pie delante del otro, hasta que estuvieran en el bar y abriéndose paso

entre la multitud.

Las caras eran un borrón y en todo lo que Serena podía centrarse era en la

manga de lana negra de su chaqueta, mientras seguía con un apretón de

muerte en Darien. Trató de encogerse para pasar por el estrecho sendero entre la

prensa de personas, cabeza abajo, y sólo cuando se encontró mirando a un

par de mocasines con borlas de color rosa y uñas pulidas asomadas de un par

de sandalias doradas de dedos abiertos que se dio cuenta de que habían

llegado a su fin.

—Serena, me gustaría que conozcas a Bill y Jean, los padres de Melissa,

está es Serena, mi… novia. —Escuchó decir a Darien y su mano cubría la suya, la

que todavía seguía en su brazo por lo que se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

—Es un gran placer conocerlos —dijo de forma automática, tal y como

sus padres le habían inculcado desde una edad temprana, y sonrió débilmente

hacia ellos.

Bill tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve peinado hacia atrás, a partir de

un rostro bronceado y tiraba del cuello de su camisa de vestir de color rosa con

una mano mientras que los gruesos dedos de su otra mano se apretaban en

torno a una delicada copa alargada de champán. Parecía como si estaría más

cómodo con jeans y una camiseta con una lata de cerveza para sostener.

—Bien, Darien nos ha dicho todo acerca de ti, pero nunca mencionó cuán

hermosa eres. Mira esa piel —dijo Jean, y de hecho levantó una mano y pellizcó

la mejilla de Serena, justo como la abuela Zirconia solía hacer, aunque la abuela

Zirconia nunca habría salido con un traje de pantalón blanco y una camiseta de

lentejuelas negra, a diferencia de Jean Alpha con su cabello largo rubio y

labios de color rosa brillante, el cual se extendía en una sonrisa cálida y

acogedora—. Suave como el trasero de un bebé, también tiene título de

Oxford, Bill.

—Sin duda, una chica inteligente como tú podrías conseguir algo mejor

que este pequeño bruto —dijo Bill, con un gesto en dirección a Darien, su pecho

como un barril sacudiéndose con la risa.

Luego, pasó un brazo alrededor de Darien para poder alborotarle el

cabello, mientras que Darien se retorcía y ponía los ojos en blanco. —Este

muchacho es el hijo que nunca tuve y que nunca quise. Espero que no vayas a

romper su corazón.

—Bueno, voy a tratar de no hacerlo —dijo Serena sin poder hacer nada, y

ambos no dejaban de sonreírle de modo que les devolvió la sonrisa y se devanó

los sesos para algo más que decir.

—Así que, Bill el padre de Serena también está en el sector de la

construcción —dijo Darien, una vez que lo dejó ir, y cuando Bill de inmediato

comenzó a disparar preguntas a ella, Serena le disparó a Darien una mirada de

agradecimiento.

Después de que habían discutido el impacto de la crisis de crédito se

habían adentrado en las nuevas construcciones, Serena mencionó que su padre

era dueño de un patio de constructores en Sheffield y resultó que la hermana

de Jean vive en Brincliffe, justo en la calle de la prima de Serena, Linda, y diez

minutos habían pasado.

Serena aún se sentía nerviosa. Sus dedos tamborileaban contra el brazo de

Darien, pero ya no la paralizaba por el miedo, cuando Jean de repente abrió la

boca y dijo—: Será mejor ir a buscar a nuestra Melissa. Se muere por conocerte.

Tú te quedas aquí, Darien, y cuéntale a Bill acerca de cuándo conociste a esa

Paris Hilton. —Serena fue capaz de soltar el brazo de Darien y dejar que Jean la

guiara a través de la multitud.

Fue un proceso muy lento porque cada vez que daban un paso, Jean le

presentaría a alguien que Serena vagamente reconocía de la Coronation Street

o de los viejos temas de Now and OK! Que había tomado de Ami para que

pudiera soportar en sus WAG.

—Esto es tan amable de tu parte —le dijo a Jean, al llegar a la parte de

atrás de la sala y la gente comenzaba a diluirse—. Quiero decir, tomarse el

tiempo para presentarme a todo el mundo cuando debes tener a tanta gente

con quien hablar.

Jean le acarició la mano. —No te preocupes por eso, pequeña. Sabía

que te sentías aterrorizada tan pronto como clavé los ojos en ti. Entre tú y yo,

daría mi brazo derecho por estar de vuelta en casa con una buena taza de té y

una caja de pasta de azúcar fantásticas. Ahora, ¿a dónde se habrá metido esa

chica?

No encontraron a Melissa Alpha porque ella las encontró. En un

momento Serena miraba boquiabierta a un hombre al otro lado de la sala que se

parecía mucho a Thierry Henry (y ni siquiera ella sabía quién era), al siguiente

hubo un ensordecedor chillido y alguien lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿Serena? Eres la Serena de Darien, ¿no?

Serena no podía ni confirmar ni negar esto mientras su boca se apretaba

contra el cuello de Melissa y casi era asfixiada al inhalar grandes bocanadas de

Envy de Gucci.

—¡Melissa! Deja ir a la pobre muchacha. La estás asfixiando.

Serena fue apartada por dos fuertes manos cuando Melissa, dijo—:

Entonces, vamos a darte una buena mirada.

Todo lo que Serena podía ver era piel bronceada, muy bronceada, cabello

rubio, muy rubio y corto, un vestido apretado blanco, el más apretado del

mundo, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la cara de Melissa. Una vez que superabas

el bronceado y los reflejos y el vestido ajustado, incluso los lentes de contacto

azules brillantes, Melissa Alpha era lo que su madre llamaba de aspecto

hogareño. Sus ojos con máscara incrustada eran pequeños y tenía la nariz

chata y un labio superior delgado, pero había algo tan inofensivo y viable sobre

la manera en que se veía, que Serena entendió totalmente por qué se ganó

millones de libras al hacer propagandas a las cadenas de supermercados,

protagonizando videos de ejercicios, prestando su nombre a una amplia gama

de productos para el hogar de bronceado y pretendiendo escribir libros acerca

de una ordinaria chica que vive en un mundo extraordinario.

—Sabía que Darien iría tras una chica bohemia. Eres tan artística y fresca —

declaró Melissa tan sinceramente que incluso Serena estuvo convencida por

algunos pocos segundos felices—. Me encantaría manejar eso de las medias

opacas, pero creo que, bueno, ¿cuál es el punto de conseguir un falso

quemado? Luego me paso toda la noche congelando mi trasero.

Y esa era la otra cosa que había hecho a Melissa Alpha una multi-

millonaria: dentro de los cinco minutos de haber sido introducida, ocho de

cada diez personas pensaban que era la persona más agradable que jamás

habían conocido.

Serena no fue la excepción. Por segunda vez esa noche se tomo de la

mano con alguien que no era Darien y dejó que Melissa la llevará alrededor del

bar como un pequeño perrito faldero para ser palmeada y acariciada. De

hecho, conoció al Shih Tzu de Melissa, Gucci, quien se encontraba detenido por

el novio de Melissa. Darren Stretton era desgarbado, de lengua atada, y no

tenía mucho que decir a alguien cuyo pie derecho estaba asegurado por dos

millones de dólares. Serena logró establecer que él se encontraba "en la luna

acerca de casarse con nuestra Melissa." Él y Melissa compartieron una mirada

larga y cariñosa, que fue interrumpida por la llegada de los compañeros de

equipo de Darren, quienes estrecharon la mano de Serena educadamente y no

parecieron que le molestara que apenas pudiera tartamudear a través de las

presentaciones. Siendo así las cosas, deseó, como nunca hubiera deseado

algo, que Sammy, Michiru y especialmente Hotaru estuvieran aquí para verla

rodeada por todos lados por once hombres vestidos con trajes de diseñador

oscuros y toneladas de cara colonia.

—¿Lo ves? —decía—. Hay algo genial en mí, después de todo.

Excepto, que Serena no estaba siendo genial. Sino que actuaba tonta y

sonrojándose como una niña de doce años en el concierto de los Jonas

Brothers y fue un alivio cuando Melissa le tomó la mano y la arrastró a conocer

a su abuela y su tía abuela y Wendy, quien solía vivir al lado antes de que los

Alpha se mudaran a Alderley Edge.

Serena trató con cortesía defenderse contra las acusaciones de que todo

en Londres era terriblemente caro, lo que servía a los correctos londinenses por

ser tan engreídos, cuando Melissa le tomó la mano de nuevo.

—Quiero que Serena conozca a las chicas —explicó ella, tirando de una

agradecida Serena a distancia.

—Lo siento. Mi abuela sólo seguirá tan lejos hacia el sur hasta el Centro

de Trafford, y entonces gime y gime sobre el estado de los aseos. Ahora, vamos

a ir a buscar a las chicas y ni siquiera has tomado un trago. Debe haber un

poco de champán rodando por ahí, pero tengo que preguntarle a alguien

cuántas calorías hay en un vaso.

—Setenta y cinco —dijo Serena, sin ni siquiera tener que pensar en ello.

—Dios mío, eres tan inteligente —canturreó Melissa, llevando a Serena una

zona de estar levantada en la parte posterior del bar—. Aquí están las chicas.

Serena, esta es mi hermana, Eudial, y mi mejor amiga, Mimete, y mi otra mejor

amiga, Telu, y Viluy, quien también es mi mejor amiga y Petirol, quien es mi

mejor amiga y mi asistente personal. Esta es Serena… la Serena de Darien.

Las cinco mejores amigas de Melissa se encontraban dispuestas en un

sofá de cuero negro y dos sillones. Veían a Serena de arriba hacia abajo, con

caras que no eran totalmente antipáticas, pero tampoco exactamente de

bienvenida. Serena sabía que todos sus peores temores se habían confirmado:

Eudial, Mimete, Telu, Viluy y Petirol fueron cortadas exactamente de la misma

tela que Hotaru.

Eran todas bronceadas con cabellos largos, con reflejos, súper brillante, y

la única cosa más pequeña que sus faldas eran las bolsas pequeñita

empuñadas adornadas con dorados soportes y logotipos que incluso Serena

podía reconocer: Gucci, Louis Vuitton y sí, Fendi, excepto que no parecía tan

gracioso ahora, estando de pie delante de ellas llevando un mullido vestido

grande que era más para la madre de la novia que de la pretenciosa y genial

novia del fantasma escritor de la Novia.

—Voy por un poco de champán. Vamos, muchachas, arrímense —exigió

Melissa y Eudial, Mimete y Telu (¿o era Viluy?) se movieron a regañadientes

para que así hubiera un pequeño espacio en el sofá, que no iba a acomodar

las cuarenta y tres pulgadas de las caderas de Serena.

—Está bien —murmuró ella, posándose incómoda en el brazo del sofá y

con la esperanza de que no estuviera metiendo su parte inferior en la cara de

alguien—. Me puedo sentar aquí.

—¿Así que, tú y Darien, entonces? —preguntó Eudial, echándose su largo

cabello con mechas lejos de su cara. Serena contó al menos cinco tonos

diferentes en sus reflejos y se maravilló con el nivel absoluto de aseo exhibido. Le

debe tomar horas para prepararse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?

¿Saliendo era lo mismo que tener citas? Serena no estaba segura. —Bueno,

nos hemos estado viendo un poco más de dos meses.

—¿Qué? Habla más alto. Apenas puedo oírte.

Serena se repitió a un volumen que tenía que calificar como un grito y las

cinco asintieron con la cabeza y consultaron entre sí.

—¿Cuándo Darien empezó a salir con Beryl entonces? No fue hace tanto

tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, fue después de Ricky, pero antes de Bryan. Y ella estaba con

Ricky para Navidad, pero Bryan se la llevó a la Seychelles para el Día de San

Valentín, así que debe haber sido en enero. —Todas se volvieron hacia Serena,

quien no tuvo más remedio que sentarse allí con un rostro en blanco mientras

consideraban oportuno discutir exactamente cuándo Darien había estado

teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra chica que no era ella.

—Pueden decir lo que quieran de Beryl, pero es realmente hermosa y

siempre se tira a los hombres más aptos —hiló Eudial en defensa de su amiga

carente moralmente que había sido expulsada de la fiesta de bodas por follar

al sujeto equivocado de jugador de fútbol, y luego vender su historia a los

tabloides—. Siempre pensé que ella y Darien estarían perfectos juntos. —Le dio

otra mirada escudriñadora a Serena, que rayaba en la incredulidad—. ¿Cómo se

conocieron Darien y tú de todos modos?

—A través de mi hermana —escupió Serena, aceptando una copa de

champán de Melissa, quien con suerte había llegado a su defensa.

—Serena es la chica más inteligente que he conocido —le informó Melissa

a sus amigas, quienes parecían singularmente para nada impresionadas—.

Tiene un título de Oxford y Darien dice que tiene más libros que cualquier persona

que ha conocido y sabía cuántas calorías hay en una copa de champán sin

tener que mirar primero en su iPhone.

Este último punto fue recibido con murmullos de aprobación cuando

Melissa siguió adelante. —Tienen que ser muy buenas con Serena porque no

conoce a nadie excepto a Darien —anunció, desplomándose en la brecha entre

su hermana y Mimete—. Así que, Serena, ¿qué vas hacer mañana por la mañana?

Preparándome mentalmente para la posibilidad de tener que pasar una

tarde en un spa con tus amigas, quería decir Serena, pero sólo sacudió sus manos

y derramó champán en la parte delantera de su vestido. —Um, no sé. Darien dijo

algo sobre...

—Va a tener una reunión con mi agente acerca de nuestro próximo libro

—le dijo Melissa con dulzura—. Entonces, vas a venir a nuestra última sesión de

campamento de entrenamiento para novias. Lo vamos hacer en los terrenos

del Country Club, donde está el spa y es donde vamos a tener la recepción. Es

increíblemente maravilloso. Tenía muchas ganas de casarme en un castillo,

pero no pudimos encontrar uno bueno que estuviera cerca de Manchester y

me sentía destruida pero luego mi papá dijo…

—¡Melissa! Hemos estado haciendo el campamento de entrenamiento

para novias desde hace meses. Ella probablemente no será capaz de

mantenerse al día con nosotras —le interrumpió Telu—. ¿Realmente quieres

tener que ir a una velocidad media para el último campamento de

entrenamiento cuando todavía tienes que perder otros dos kilos antes del

sábado?

Melissa se mordió el labio y Serena podía ver su vacilación. Su buena

voluntad innata se puso a prueba por las exigencias de encajar en un vestido

de novia de diseñador.

—Está bien —dijo Serena rápidamente—. Simplemente puedo hacer mi

entrenamiento habitual en el gimnasio del hotel.

—¿Te ejercitas? —Las esculpidas cejas de Eudial desaparecieron entre su

flequillo—. ¿En serio?

—Bueno, sí, un par de veces a la semana, pero no en grupo, con un

entrenador, y no…

—Eso es perfecto entonces —suspiró Melissa en alivio—. Serena puede

hacer el campamento de entrenamiento para novias y estar con nosotras todo

el día. —Se puso de pie—. Tengo que ir a rescatar a Darren. Creo que Gucci

está siendo traumatizado por todo el ruido.

Serena la vio alejarse con consternación. Estiró el cuello para ver si podía

localizar a Darien en la multitud y se preguntaba si ahora sería un buen momento

para hacer su excusa cuando Petirol le dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de tus tratamientos de spa —dijo ella

bruscamente, mientras sostenía su iPhone—. Te tengo anotada para una

limpieza de cutis, depilado de piernas, pero la depiladora tiene una media hora

extra gratis, así que ella dijo que también te haría la línea del bikini.

—Oh, eso es muy agradable, pero…

—Pero tengo que comprobar si ¿deseas una pedicura de lujo o una

medi-pedi? —Petirol miró expectante a Serena.

—Um, ¿qué es una medi-pedi?

—¿No sabes lo que es una medi-pedi?

Las cinco se veían horrorizadas. Indignadas, incluso, como si no hubiera

ninguna razón para ser dueño de una gran cantidad de libros si ni siquiera sabes

qué es una Medi-pedi.

—Una pedicura de lujo va a estar bien —dijo Serena inexpresivamente, y

eso era una tontería y exageraba porque había tenido un tratamiento mucho

peor de muchas chicas más viles que estas, pero podía sentir su labio inferior

temblar y tenía que dejar de parpadear, porque la próxima vez que

parpadeara, sabía que las primeras lágrimas empezarían a correr por su rostro.

—Luego nos dirigiremos de nuevo a la ciudad para arreglarnos nuestros

cabellos y rostros pero no tienen tiempo para hacernos nada más que un

lavado y secado y…

—Eso está bien. Me tengo que ir ahora y encontrar a Darien. —Serena ya se

ponía de pie, casi cayéndose de los tacones en el proceso—. Fue muy

agradable conocerlas a todas. —No esperó a escuchar lo que tenían que decir

sobre eso, sino que tropezó por las tres etapas y frenéticamente escaneó la

habitación por Darien.

Él se encontraba justo donde lo había dejado, de pie en el bar, y el sólo

ver su fácil sonrisa encantadora, mientras hablaba con alguien era como volver

a casa a un piso caliente después de caminar a través de una tormenta de

nieve.

Serena comenzó a abrirse camino entre la multitud, toda lista para lanzar

una diatriba acerca de cuán vil fueron las amigas de Melissa y ella no iba,

repito, no iba a hacer campamento de entrenamiento o ir al Spa con ellas,

llegaran a eso. Si Darien tenía que encontrar un médico que le escribiera una

nota de reposo por enfermedad, entonces que así sea. Pero a medida que se

acercaba a Darien, incluso con los codos cuando en realidad tenía que hacerlo,

Serena vio que él seguía hablando con Bill y Jean. Jean tenía el brazo envuelto a

través del de Darien, con la cabeza inclinada para captar cada una de sus

últimas palabras. Luego, cuando llegó al final de su discurso, Bill le dio una

palmada en la espalda, tal vez un poco duro, porque Darien se balanceó sobre

los talones, pero le rompió un poco el corazón a Serena.

Probablemente estaba siendo demasiado caprichosa, eso es lo que su

madre decía, pero viéndolo de afuera hacia adentro, se le ocurrió que Bill y

Jean eran en realidad los padres honoríficos de Darien, o lo más cerca que tenía.

Esto no era sólo un evento de trabajo para él. Había sido invitado por personas

que se preocupaban por él y no quería que dijeran: "Fue agradable ver a Darien,

pero esa malhumorada novia de él fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza" cuando

se fueran en la mañana del lunes.

No había nada más que hacer que aguantarse y pasar el día de

mañana, aún si eso la mataba; no subestimaría a esas chicas horribles de poner

algo tóxico en su cera caliente. ¿Qué fue lo que aquellos publicistas asustados

de Los Ángeles dijeron a Darien cuando pidió un tiempo libre con sus clientes

famosos? Fue un día fuera de toda su vida.

Darien miró por encima, atrapó su mirada y la saludó. Él les dijo algo a Bill y

Jean, quienes sonrieron, y no hubo nada más que hacer que pegar una sonrisa

en su rostro y caminar hacia ellos.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 27

Tienes exactamente la misma mirada que tiene Keith cuando lo llevo

al veterinario —remarcó Darien cuando lo empujé en frente del Country

Club Alderley Edge, el cual era un horrible edificio Victoriano que

lucía como una muy florida casa de jengibre—. Pensé que te

gustaba hacer ejercicio.

—Lo hago —dijo Serena, tratando de enmascarar el malestar que sentía

cuando Darien apagaba el motor. Rogaba para que estrellara el auto o algo a lo

largo de la A34; no lo suficientemente malo para que alguien quedara

fatalmente herido, pero ella habría estado perfectamente feliz con una pierna

rota—. Estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansada.

—Ah, así que eso es lo que te ha estado molestando —dijo Darien

conscientemente mientras le daba un codazo a su mano—. Te lo compensaré

esta noche, lo prometo.

—¿Compensarme qué? No es eso —suspiró, mientras finalmente

amanecía.

La noche anterior, ella dejó a Darien en el bar para que tuviera "uno más

para el camino." —No espero eso cada noche.

Habían sido otras dos horas antes de que finalmente tropezara de vuelta

a su cuarto y despertarla por haber caído sobre su bolsa de fin de semana.

Luego, se tambaleo sobre su cama y trató de comenzar algo, lo cual

obviamente no tenía intención de terminar porque se encontraba tan borracho

que no podía ni siquiera quitarse su ropa. Serena lo empujó fuera de la cama, lo

desnudó y lo ayudó a cepillarse los dientes, luego le dejó el resto a él mismo. Él

terminó pasando la noche en el sofá, porque no podía lograr volver a la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces? —preguntó Darien, y una mano en la

barbilla de Serena hizo que volteara su cabeza hacia él—. ¿De qué estás

asustada?

—No estoy asustada de nada —declaró con voz temblorosa.

—Ya no puedes sacar esa mierda conmigo nunca más. Te conozco mejor

ahora —dijo Darien, con un deje de acidez en su voz—. ―¡Sé que las compañeras

de Melissa son, bueno, son un poco... tú no tienes mucho en común con ellas,

pero después de que hubieran tenido su mandíbula en bolsos de diseño y

bronceados falsos por un par de horas, podrías haberlas entretenido diciéndoles

qué novio genial soy.

—Creo que están al día en ese tema —dijo Serena mordazmente, y no

había querido tener una pelea con Darien, pero las buenas intenciones de la

noche anterior se desgastaron—. Pienso que tu amiga, Beryl, golpeó lo más

destacado para ellos.

—¿Es eso de lo que se trata todo esto? Nunca he salido con Beryl.

—Eso escuché. —Condescendencia goteaba de cada silaba y no era

sólo que una pela con Darien fuera una gran manera de quitar de su mente lo

que le esperaba, era también por la cantidad de tiempo que Serena pasó la

noche anterior pensando en la famosa Beryl. Ella sólo tenía un puñado de

hechos para seguir; durmió con Darien además de dos futbolistas de primera

división, era realmente hermosa de acuerdo a Eudial Alpha, y era una chica

que no tenía problema con compartir detalles de su vida sexual con los lectores

de los tabloides del domingo.

Era una muy abrumadora evaluación de carácter pero Serena se

encontraba lista para saltar adelante para llenar los espacios en blanco. Beryl

obviamente estaba adherida al estereotipo WAG y era larga de piernas,

grandes senos, tenía brillante cabello rojo y piel naranja mejor visualizada en

pequeños vestidos y tacones Hoochie Mama.

O sea, era el polo opuesto de Serena, lo cual era lo suficientemente

humillante, pero no tan humillante como tener que averiguar de esas chicas

horribles que Darien había dormido con Beryl.

—Si Beryl es el tipo de mujer que prefieres, entonces no tiene en verdad

mucho sentido que cualquiera de nosotros continúe con esta "pequeña

charada" —le dijo a Darien fríamente—. Odio tener que pensar que todo el

tiempo que estuviste conmigo, deseabas que estuvieras con otra chica quien…

—¡Tienes un nervio de mierda! —Serena nunca había escuchado a Darien tan

enojado y realmente no le gustaba. Él se volteo hacia ella. Su cara lucía

apretada y tiesa, sus ojos ardiendo con repentina furia.

—Todo el punto de "esta pequeña charada" es porque estás enamorada

de algún chico en otra parte del mundo, en el caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Así que, si yo no traigo tu futuro, entonces ¿porque en el infierno estás trayendo

mi pasado? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque... debiste haberme advertido que habías dormido con

las amigas de Melissa —fanfarroneó Serena, porque cuando había decidido

escoger una pelea, había imaginado una pelea de un lado, cuando tuviera la

oportunidad de sacar toda su frustración, mientras Darien sólo se sentaba ahí y lo

tomaba. Aunque ahora él la miraba y podía sentir su enojo agitando el aire, y

debería haber sabido que no se sentaría ahí sumisamente y tomaría cualquier

cosa. —Fue mortificante.

—Sí, casi tan mortificante como saber que cada uno de aquellos

movimientos que recogiste en el internet estaban siendo perfectamente

clasificados y catalogados en tu cabeza para el momento en que puedas

usarlos con el Sr. California, son perfectos. —Darien se inclinó hacia ella. Serena se

hizo para atrás en alarma, pero solo abrió la puerta—. Vete.

—Tú no estás actualmente en la posición de tomar la superioridad moral

aquí...

—Te iba a decir que me llamaras cuando quisieras que te recogiera, aún

si decidías que tenías suficiente después de una hora, pero ¿sabes qué, dulce

corazón? Puedes llamar a un maldito taxi.

Serena se liberó de su cinturón con dedos temblorosos y salió a toda prisa

del carro. —No tendría que traer tu pasado si hubieras sido un poco más

selectivo con las personas con las que tenías sexo —siseó, antes de azotar la

puerta tan fuerte que podía sentir la reverberación todo el camino hacia su

brazo.

Darien arrancó el auto y giró en un rápido, cerrado circulo, grava rozando y

pegando a Serena en la cara antes de que pudiera retroceder. Los engranajes

crujieron, luego tomo gran velocidad barriendo el camino de entrada,

tambaleándose a la izquierda para dar lugar al monovolumen que venía en el

otro camino.

Pelear con Darien no hizo sentir mejor a Serena. Se sentía insegura, resentida y

aterrorizada, y medio esperaba que Darien volviera, le dijera que se metiera en el

carro, condujera hasta la estación y la metiera en el primer tren de vuelta a

Londres.

Pero no volvió y las personas del monovolumen llegaron y se detuvieron a

su lado, las puertas se deslizaron y sus compañeras para el día emergieron,

cada una de ellas usando un chándal de terciopelo rosa. Mientras Telu

trepaba fuera del auto, Serena vio Equipo Alpha escrito en el reverso de su

sudadera con capucha en diamantes y espera que no fuera forzada dentro del

sangriento chándal rosa de la maldita Beryl.

Telu, Eudial, Petirol, Viluy y Mimete, todas asintieron fríamente a Serena

mientras se alineaban, como un pequeño comité de recepción para Melissa,

quien era la última en desembarcar. Melissa al menos lucía satisfecha de verla

ahí mientras saltaba fuera del carro.

—¡Serena! ¡Estoy tan agradecida de que pudiste hacerlo! —Su cabello se

encontraba en dos coletas que se balanceaban mientras hablaba, lo cual era

distraía mucho—. ¿Ese era Darien en el otro camino? Corrió cerca de nosotros por

el camino, y el día antes de mi boda también.

—Está tarde para una cita en la ciudad —mintió Serena, su voz aguda con

ansiedad.

—Oh, tendrías que haber venido con nosotras —dijo Melissa, tomando su

brazo en el de Serena mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la entrada—.

Tuvimos que recoger a Telu y Mimete de Malmaison ¿nadie lo mencionó

anoche?

Ellos no lo hicieron y podrían haber salvado a Serena de pelear con Darien a

favor de ser tratada con frialdad por la multitud de trajes rosas. No podía decir

cuál podría ser menos malo.

Dejaron sus bolsas en el guardarropa, luego Serena vio como todas

sacaban bolsas de maquillaje de diseñador de bolsas de viaje de diseñador y

comenzaron a retocarse el bronceador, rimel y gloss. Sólo como era brutal un

campo de entrenamiento nupcial si podías hacer algo sin manchar tu

maquillaje o si tu cabello se rizaba se preguntaba Serena, mientras comenzaba

sus estiramientos de calentamiento. Siempre terminaba una sesión de ejercicios

con su cabello y su piel empapados en sudor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacen ejercicio? —le preguntó a Melissa mientras

dejaban el guardarropa y caminaban a través de un set de puertas francesas a

un césped verde, el cual parecía como si fuera usado mas para juego suave de

cróquet que un campo de entrenamiento.

—Hasta tres horas —dijo Melissa con alegría—. Pero nos tomamos

montones de descanso y la última hora es Pilates. Pilates muy gentil. —Miraba a

Serena de arriba abajo, pero por una vez Serena no conocía el miedo. A veces

pensaba que le gustaría vivir en ropa de ejercicio, era cómoda y tenía un alto

contenido de lycra que siempre sentía placenteramente contenida. Incluso sus

senos se comportaron cuando eran encerrados en un sostén deportivo y

estaban en la parte superior bajo una delgada playera de manga larga. Su

conjunto, incluso, tuvo la aprobación de Melissa porque ella asentía

felizmente—. No tenias que traer tu propia toalla o agua, Jacqui los da.

Justo cuando Serena iba a preguntar quién era Jacqui (¿Cuántos asistentes

personales necesitaba Melissa?), las puertas francesas se abrieron y una

pequeña, atléticamente construida mujer con un cabello rubio platino y

agresiva cara trotaba, seguida por una hilera de empleados del Country Club

cargando equipo de gimnasio y una gigante nevera portátil.

—Bien, señoras, en línea y empiecen a estirarse —gritó.

Las WAG rápidamente se pusieron en una línea y Serena se encontró a sí

misma al lado de Eudial, quien ya doblaba su cintura con entusiasmo.

Serena trató de hacer lo que todos los demás hacían casi al mismo tiempo,

aunque las WAG se movían en "paso, toque, brazo doble," mientras ella seguía

con "paso, toque,"

Jacqui trotó cerca y se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena mientras daba

un paso y tocaba y rotaba sus brazos.

—No estás usando rosa —dijo acusadoramente—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, esta es Serena y por dentro está usando rosa —dijo Melissa

amablemente desde más abajo en la línea—. Está aquí por Beryl y está bien,

hace ejercicio todo el tiempo. Incluso su novio dice que lo hace.

Serena trató de sonreír pero Jacqui se encontraba impasible. —Trata de

mantenerte —ladró—. Es la última sesión del campo de entrenamiento, no

puedo tener rezagados.

—En realidad, em, sabes, probablemente debería sostener tu espalda —

balbució Serena—. Voy a dar algunas vueltas mientras tú, er, lo que hagas.

Entonces, sin esperar el permiso para irse, despegó bajo el césped bien

cuidado como si los perros del infierno estuvieran pisándole los talones.

Cuando alcanzó el final del césped, siguió un camino de grava con un trote

suave así podía tomar los ondulantes campos a su alrededor y mirar a la

pequeña extravagante construcción en una pequeña isla en el medio del lago.

El aire era fresco y limpio y por primera vez en el día, su estómago no se sentía

como si fuera atado en grandes, retorcidos nudos.

Gradualmente incrementó su velocidad y dejó su mente en blanco así

podía sentir sus pulmones quemándose y el dolor en sus muslos para poder

empujarse a sí misma más y más fuerte. Cada vez que sentía como si no

pudiera seguir adelante porque sentía que sus piernas podrían colapsar,

convocaba otro chorro de energía y se forzaba a sí misma a hacer otra carrera

alrededor del lago. Era celestial no pensar, sólo sentir.

—Despacio, despacio —dijo una voz y Serena se dio cuenta que Jacqui

cayó en el piso a su lado—. Una vuelta más y quiero que camines el último

cuarto.

—Bien —jadeó Serena, y disminuyó su velocidad hasta parar—. Lo siento...

por salir corriendo... solía hacer ejercicio...

—Mucho más fuerte que ese montón de culos flojos —dijo Jacqui con una

sonrisa—. Melissa es una buena chica pero todas ellas son malditamente inútiles.

Vamos. Baja la velocidad, chica.

Serena se detuvo y se inclinó con las manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba

de sostener el aliento. Jacqui corrió de vuelta a donde las WAG se encontraban

tendidas en un montón de rosa pastel, mientras Serena estiraba sus tendones,

entonces se reunió con ellas.

Serena se emparejo con Telu, lo cual no llenó su corazón de alegría. A

juzgar por la mirada infeliz en la cara de Telu, se sentía de la misma manera.

Debajo de su espeso maquillaje, lo cual era decididamente manchado ahora,

la otra chica parecía verde mientras se paraba opuesta a la otra y

comenzaban a pasarse una pelota de ejercicios.

Mayormente Serena sostenía la pelota de ejercicios porque cada vez que

trataba de dársela a Telu, se asustaba, sus manos estaban en guardia de

cualquier posible tipo de paso de acción.

—Dame un minuto. —Seguía jadeando, hasta que se inclinó y empezó a

secarse de un empujón.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Serena amablemente, porque otro ser humano

tenía dolor y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, aun si ese otro ser humano

había sido hospitalario y hostil. Cautelosamente, frotó la espalda de Telu.

—Creo que voy a vomitar y tengo una terrible punzada.

—¿Lado derecho o izquierdo? —preguntó Serena.

—Derecho.

—Bien, necesitas levantar tu brazo izquierdo en el aire y apoyarte en mí

con tu brazo derecho, tan fuerte como puedas —ordenó mientras ayudaba a

Telu ponerse en una posición vertical.

—Más fuerte que eso. Soy muy sólida, puedo tomarlo.

Telu se enderezó. —Creo mi resaca lo está pateando —suspiró

conspirativamente con una ansiosa sonrisa a Jacqui quien gritaba a Viluy por

rehusarse a tomar la pelota de ejercicio en caso de romperse sus uñas

acrílicas—. Me golpeé la noche anterior.

Por un momento Serena sintió como si tuviera una punzada también

porque sintió un pinchazo agudo en su intestino mientras se preguntaba si

Telu había recibido golpes de Darien.

—Melissa pensó que me fui a casa a medianoche, pero fui a hurtadillas

con Billy, mi estilista, y terminé tomando mojitos en un club en Canal Street hasta

las tres de la mañana. —Telu se inclinó otra vez—. Desearía no haber

mencionado los mojitos.

La puñalada de dolor desapareció de repente como había llegado así

que Serena trotó a la hielera y agarró una botella de agua para Telu.

—No te la tomes de un trago, sólo pequeños sorbos —dijo,

desenroscando la tapa y dándole la botella a la otra chica.

Para el momento en que Telu se sintió mejor para pasar la pelota de

ejercicios, el entrenamiento casi terminaba. Sólo quedaban cinco minutos para

enfriarse, entonces Serena se sorprendió de ver a las WAG converger sobre

Jacqui para abrazarla y agradecerla por "ser una absoluta mare72".

Después de eso, las llevaron al salón de baile para hacer Pilates en un

piso elástico que chillaba bajo Serena cada vez que cambiaba de posición.

Usualmente, le encantaba hacer Pilates pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse en

sus músculos principales y su respiración cuando su mente se encontraba en

otras cosas.

Hubo un colectivo suspiro de alivio cuando la clase terminó, y mientras las

otras chicas se reunían alrededor del instructor, una serena mujer de voz suave

quien sin embargo gobernaba la casa con una firmeza de acero que no

toleraba lloriqueos y quejas, Serena se lanzó hacia las puertas. Se apuró por las

escaleras, tomó un mal giro bajo una conejera de pasillos, pero por fin encontró

el guardarropa. Seguía hurgando en su bolsa de gimnasio por su teléfono,

cuando otras chicas entraron en tropel.

Ninguna de ellas parecía arreglada. El maquillaje había sido sudado, el

terciopelo rosa parecía decididamente sucio, y cada brillante hebra de cabello

había sido amarrada atrás; el efecto en general era menos amenazante que

antes. Telu le sonreía a Serena y le toco gentilmente en el brazo.

—Gracias por mirar por mí —dijo, mientras abría su propio armario—.

Vamos al vapor ahora, antes de tomar una ducha. Para sudar todas estas

toxinas.

—Oh, creo que sólo tendré la ducha —masculló Serena, evitando sus ojos

mientras los trajes empezaron a desecharse. Nunca se cambió en el gimnasio, o

se duchó, o hizo algo que podría significar que otra mujer en el cuarto de

cambio pudiera ver su cuerpo todo estriado y bultoso. Ahí no había ninguna

manera que fuera a desnudarse en frente de seis extrañas que realmente no le

gustaban tanto.

Podía ducharse mientras ellas se encontraban al vapor, entonces volver a

por sus jeans y su túnica antes de que terminaran de enjabonarse y enjuagarse.

Serena se sentó en uno de los bancos acolchados que se alineaban en el cuarto

y estudió su teléfono atentamente, aún cuando sabía que no había mensajes o

llamadas perdidas de Darien.

—Vamos, Serena, todas somos chicas unidas —la llamó Viluy desde el otro

lado del vestuario—. Si una gorda como yo no le importa desnudarse, tú no

tienes de que preocuparte.

—Sí, mi celulitis estuvo en la portada de Heat —dijo Melissa felizmente,

girando para mirar la parte de atrás de sus muslos en los espejos—. ¿Crees que

tengo menos celulitis que la semana pasada?

—¿Llamas a eso celulitis? ¡Parece que mi culo esta hecho de piel de

naranja!

Serena miró a sus entrenadoras y dejó que los defectos de su cuerpo

rivalizaran sobre ella. Había escuchado esa charla incontable veces para

contarlas, de otras mujeres con cuerpos por los que ella mataría. Era sólo un

ejercicio de unión, de la misma manera en que los hombres hablaban de

futbol.

—¡Serena! Deja ese chándal y ven y tengamos vapor —demandó Viluy.

Serena podía ver sus pulidas uñas rosas de los pies en su dirección y tragó

fuerte.

—En verdad. Estoy bien —dijo con una mueca, mientras vio dos pares más

de pies desnudos viniendo y tuvo a tres WAG paradas directamente en frente y

tuvo un horrible recuerdo de las duchas después de las clases de Educación

Física. Se arrastró en el cuarto de vapor, mientras alguien más escondía sus

ropas. Sólo lo sabía.

Pero Melissa no la iba a dejar hacer eso, se dio cuenta, mientras

murmuraba algo acerca de su planificadora de bodas, se puso una bata y

desapareció fuera por la puerta.

Así que la dejó mientras se encontraba resueltamente en el piso rodeada

por todos lados.

—Mira, sé que hemos estado dándote un mal rato pero no te conocemos

de nada —dijo Mimete, plantándose junto a Serena. Ella, al menos, seguía estando

completamente vestida—. Y la cosa es que Melissa es nuestra amiga.

—Sé eso —dijo Serena calmadamente, ¿Por qué pensaban eso? ¿Qué ella

tenía un elaborado esquema en mente para alejar a Melissa de ellas?—. Ella ha

sido realmente agradable conmigo, pero…

—Melissa es realmente amable —acordó Mimete—. Podría haberse

convertido en una engreída vaca con todas las cosas que le han pasado en

estos últimos tres años, pero sigue siendo la misma vieja Mands. Y las personas

tratan de tomar ventaja de ella y somos sus amigas así que tenemos que

asegurarnos que eso no pase.

—¡Pero yo nunca haría eso! —jadeó, la indignación hizo su mirada subir

así que todo lo que podía ver era carne bronceada y pezones—. Soy una

buena persona. O al menos trato de serlo.

—Sí, bueno, tú pareces estar bien —dijo Eudial, y había un murmullo de

acuerdo mientras Serena pensaba que había pasado alguna prueba que no se

dio cuenta que tomaba—. Pero si tienes una cámara escondida y tú mejor

amiga está en el escritorio del mundo del espectáculo de News of the World

—Uno de mis mejores amigos es un hombre gay de unos cuarenta y

tantos quien está escribiendo su doctorado en Stephen Spender —protestó

Serena—. Mi hermana trabaja en Millenium, pero no está interesada en otra cosa que

en la moda.

—¡Oh! ¿Ella consigue ropa gratis? —preguntó Petirol.

—En realidad no, pero a veces pretende que las cosas se pierden en las

sesiones de fotografía y no las devuelve. —Serena forzó sus hombros por debajo

de sus orejas—. Miren, estoy segura que no puede haber mucha diversión

teniendo una nueva persona impuesta a ustedes cuando es el día antes de la

boda de tu mejor amiga y sólo quieren relajarse y tener su Spa Day. Entiendo

eso y voy a tener una ducha y entonces tomaré un taxi para volver al hotel.

—No seas tonta —se burló Mimete—. Vamos y tengamos vapor y cuéntanos

cuales celebridades ha conocido tu hermana.

—No puedo —insistió Serena sombríamente, e iba sólo a contarles.

—Miren, solía ser muy grande. Muy, muy grande y sigo siendo grande y no

me gusta…

—¿Qué tan grande eres? —demandó Viluy valientemente—. Porque no

puedes ser más grande que yo.

Serena pestañeó para aclarar su visión y entonces miró a Viluy, quien se

había despojado de su tanga y sujetador y era cerca de dos tallas menos que

Serena.

—Solía pesar 160 kg —admitió—. Y tú eres más alta y delgada que yo y

estoy mucho, mucho más gorda que todas ustedes.

—Vaya —resopló Viluy—. ¿Te hiciste un bypass gástrico o una banda

gástrica?

—Oh, no tuve ninguno. Sólo, tú sabes, comí menos e hice más ejercicio.

—Así que, ¿Cuánto perdiste exactamente?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó?

—Fui a Atkins para deshacerme del peso del bebé después de que

tuviera a Keiran y me puse estreñida ¿Cuántos carbohidratos bajaron?

Las preguntas volaban gruesas y rápidas y Serena empezó mirando más

allá del falso bronceado y las Manicuras a la cesárea de Petirol, los

desequilibrados senos de Viluy y Eudial señalo las estrías en sus muslos y Mimete

dijo que la gente venía a ella en la calle y le preguntaban si era anoréxica.

Cada una tenía algo que odiaban acerca de sus cuerpos. Serena no

estaba segura si eso la hacía sentirse mejor o peor, pero se puso de pie y

comenzó a quitarse sus ropas aunque sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar

de una aeronave sin paracaídas. O sumergirse en aguas infestadas de

tiburones. O cargar desnuda dentro de la batalla. Seguía sin ir desnuda al

cuarto de vapor pero podía comprometerse y envolver una toalla alrededor de

sí misma o algo.

Cuando finalmente bajó sus bragas y su sostén y frenéticamente arrebató

una toalla de la pila cuidadosamente doblada en un estante, Eudial dijo—: No sé

de qué es de lo que te estás quejando. Te ves bien para mí. Menos mal que el

champán debe llegar pronto. Realmente necesitas relajarte.

Era una lástima que los varios vasos de champán que había bebido

durante el curso de la tarde no suministraran a Serena la necesaria cantidad de

coraje que necesitaba para enfrentar a Darien después de su suplantación de

una verdulera de Billingsgate esa mañana. También la hizo tratar duramente

con la llave que abría la puerta.

Serena esperaba que pudiera entrar furtivamente en el cuarto, entonces

podría sólo mirar a Darien con su expresión más culpable (ella tenía una gran

autoridad que era embutida con la esencia misma de la culpabilidad), así que

Darien podría instantáneamente perdonarla, así no tendría que tartamudear a

través de una miserable disculpa. Ese era el plan. Pero después de buscar a

tientas con la llave y sacudir el mango, la puerta de repente se abrió.

Levantó la mirada, esperando ver a Darien parado ahí pero simplemente

había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Serena sabía que él seguía enojado con

ella porque su teléfono se encontraba apagado y cada vez que había llamado

para disculparse simplemente iba directo al buzón de voz, pero no imaginaba

que seguiría así de enojado. La única persona que sabía que podía soportar un

rencor así de grande era, bueno... ella misma.

Serena dio un paso a través de la puerta, mentalmente preparándose a sí

misma para la fría mirada en la cara de Darien y los comentarios mordaces que

tenía todo el día trabajando, pero él se encontraba sentado con su espalda

hacia ella en el pequeño escritorio entre la cama y la ventana, sus dedos

volando por el teclado de su laptop.

Al menos, podría obtener una disculpa sin interrupciones desde la galería,

pensó con tristeza.

—Lo siento —dijo, porque era el mejor lugar para empezar—. Lo lamento

si fui una bruja contigo esta mañana y tenías razón, tenía miedo de pasar el día

con las amigas de Melissa porque fueron muy hostiles anoche y la tomé

contigo. Y actualmente, ellas son realmente buenas conmigo. Bueno, no al

comienzo pero eventualmente nos unimos y dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho

en común, pero no lo habrías pensado nunca, ¿verdad?

Seguía sin haber respuesta de Darien, pero paró de teclear, lo cual tenía

que ser una buena señal. Francamente, Serena tomaría sus victorias donde

pudiera.

—Mira, lo siento por lo que dije sobre Beryl. —Se acercó a Darien—. Sé que

no tengo derecho para hacer juicios acerca de las personas con las que

estuviste antes de mí, pero pudiste haberme dado pistas sobre ella, Darien. Debías

saber que alguien podría mencionar que estuvieron juntos. Eso era por lo que se

sentía enojada. —Hizo un gesto en su cara que era difícilmente parte de la

disculpa—. Bueno, además me enoje porque me sentí celosa y sé que es

ridículo porque no mencionamos que tuviéramos algún tipo de relación, pero

cuando pienso acerca de las chicas con las que estuviste antes de mí, en como

se ven, sé que no estoy a su altura.

Serena colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Darien y él se estremeció por

un segundo. Ella trató de comunicarle todo lo que sentía a través de las puntas

de sus dedos, y cuando eso no parecía funcionar, Serena empezó a amasar los

nudos de tensión que encontraba. Allí había uno, justo debajo del cuello de

Darien, ese era absolutamente grande.

Se inclinó, así podía respirar sobre su oído, su voz baja y urgente.

—Tú sabes que cuando estoy contigo, no estoy pensando en Diamante.

Bueno, casi nunca. Y las cosas que hicimos, que hice, podría nunca hacerlas

porque traté de sacarlas contigo así yo podría... podría... afilar mi técnica. Eso

fue realmente bajo, Darien.

Ahí no había mucho que decir, especialmente mientras Darien le daba su

tratamiento de silencio. Era mucho mejor en estar de mal humor que ella. Serena

siempre se derrumbaba tan pronto como Michiru se escapaba.

—Lo siento —dijo con la apropiada cantidad de convicción—. Dios, ¿Por

qué sigues enojado conmigo? —demandó lastimosamente, enderezándose y

tomando las manos de Darien, porque ella calmada no tenía ningún

efecto—.Traté de disculparme, ¿qué más puedo decir?

Estaba punto de renunciar y esconderse en el baño hasta que fuera

tiempo de irse con las chicas, cuando Darien aclaró su garganta. —Tú dijiste que

querías terminarlo —le recordó con una voz que no era tan helada como esperaba.

—No, dije que no había ningún punto en seguir cargando con esto si... si

no era el tipo de chica con la que querías estar, y ya te he dicho porque dije

eso. Pero si quieres dejarlo, entonces sólo dímelo —declaró Serena, pero Darien se

retiró otra vez a su silencio. No hizo tanto como mover un músculo.

—Dios, eres malditamente imposible a veces.

Cuando iba a girarse en torno a sí misma para prepararse a la más majestuosa

fiesta de su vida, Darien pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y ahora

era su turno de tirar de una rígida Serena, resistiéndose a tener su cuerpo más

cerca.

—No quiero que se termine —dijo, con suficiente sinceridad para que ella

casi le creyera. Y entonces, besó la parte trasera de su brazo, lo cual era la

única parte de ella en donde podía poner su boca.

—Y lo siento también. Debí haberte dicho sobre Beryl, pero es un punto

un poco doloroso en realidad.

—¿Por qué es un punto doloroso? —preguntó Serena, y se retorció un poco

en el agarre de Darien sólo para dejarle saber que tenía que hacerlo mejor que

eso.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Es el pasado. Me estoy moviendo hacia

adelante —dijo Darien mecánicamente, como si se hubiera aprendido las

palabras de memoria—. Estoy aquí contigo y eso es todo lo que importa. No lo

que hice hace meses con otra chica o tu partida hacia el atardecer con Sr.

California en el tiempo de unas pocas semanas. Pero aquí mismo, en este

momento.

Serena enrolló un mechón del pegajoso cabello de Darien alrededor de su

dedo. —No es que esto va a terminar y al siguiente día estaré con Diamante.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo iba a ser, porque siempre saltaba la

logística y se iba derecho al final feliz.

—Y espero, que pase lo que pase, sigamos siendo amigos. Me gusta

tenerte en mi vida, aparte de cuando me estás dando una ducha helada.

Darien empujó a Serena más cerca, la volteó, así podía descansar la cabeza

en su pecho.

—¿Fue realmente malo? Voy a tratar de calentarte —dijo, y era como si

tratara de desviar una honesta pero dolorosa discusión por una más sexy, pero

aún a través de dos capas de ropa, Serena podía sentir su aliento en la piel y sus

senos se sentían más llenos y pesados así que quería presionarlos contra la boca

de Darien para que quitara el dolor. En lugar de eso, le dejó rodear todo a su

alrededor y ella besó la cima de su cabeza, y cuando él trató de empujarla a su

regazo, adivinó que eran otra vez amigos.

—Tú sabes, vivo en el temor de romper tus piernas cuando tratas de

hacerme eso —le dijo, retorciéndose libre de sus brazos, así podía ponerse en el

borde del escritorio.

—Así que, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo el día?

—Oh, hice algo escrito —dijo Darien, inclinándose y mirando a Serena

correctamente por primera vez desde que camino a través de la puerta.

—¡Jesucristo, Sere, te ves genial!

Serena recordó ahora que no se parecía remotamente a la chica que él

había visto esa mañana con su cabello raspado atrás y una expresión

malhumorada en su cara. Después de que la sesión de Spa Day estuvo hecha,

la habían conducido a un ostentoso salón Manchester para tener su cabello y

maquillaje listo para esa tarde.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. Ellas trataron de ponerme bronceador, lo cual

resistí pero me pregunto si eso no sería demasiado.

—No, es lo suficiente —dijo Darien, su mirada fue a la cara de Serena mientras

revoloteó sus pestañas a él. Cuando trató con los ojos ahumados, terminó

luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en un mes, pero el maquillador tuvo que

mostrarle cómo hacerlo correctamente y le hizo un centenar de tonos más

profundos que su usual bálsamo labial rosa, así que tenía unos brillantes labios

rojos que le hicieron querer hacer pucheros, aún cuando sabía que no había

mucho con lo que hacer pucheros.

Trató de inclinarse así podía ver su reflejo en el espejo opuesto.

—Ni siquiera luzco como yo —dijo, porque sería realmente arrogante

decirle a Darien que actualmente amaba su encarnación presente quien era

toda ojos, mejillas y labios.

—Sí, lo eres. Sólo pareces una realmente de alto mantenimiento versión

de ti. —Darien la miró—. Tu cabello es tan grande.

—¡Lo sé! —Serena asintió felizmente. El estilista no quería secar, mucho

menos cepillar lo que él llamaba "cabello virgen", pero tenía que dejar su usual

cepillo de pelo de pony por un recorte de espuma de su cabeza y poner su

cabello sobre este así podía ser más esponjado. Serena esperaba que fuera más

Audrey Hepburn en Desayunando en Tyffany's que Amy Winehouse.

—Creo que es al menos cinco centímetros más alto.

—Al menos. —Darien se hizo eco—. Así que, ¿tuviste un lindo tiempo al final?

Serena no estaba segura si habían hablado correctamente las cosas, pero

era un alivio que ver esa fría expresión en la cara de Darien remplazada por su

usual sonrisa fácil y escucharlo reír mientras le contaba sobre hacer ejercicio

con las WAG y Melissa haciendo que su planeador de bodas se desvistiera y

viniera al cuarto de vapor así podía sudar las toxinas y bloquear el final de la

configuración de asientos.

—Y entonces, finalmente me dijeron lo que es un medi-pedi —dijo Serena,

doblándose hacia abajo para empezar a desenredar sus tenis—. Un podólogo

calificado apareció con esta cosa como un pelador de papas y quitó toda la

piel dura de mis pies como si fueran dos trozos enormes de queso parmesano.

—Qué asqueroso.

—Lo fue —acordó Serena, quitándose los calcetines y casi cayendo del

escritorio en el proceso—. Pero siente como de suaves están mis pies.

Agitó su pie en frente de la cara de Darien mientras él se echaba hacia

atrás aunque sus pies estaban fragantes y suaves como la seda como lo solían

estar.

Darien no miraba sus pies pero si su cara otra vez.

—¿Estás borracha?

—Por supuesto que no —se burló Serena, porqué no se encontraba

borracha. Además ahora la riña terminó y eran amigos otra vez y el puro alivio

la hacía sentir mareada—. Sólo tuve un poco de champán. —Trató de sostener

su pulgar y su dedo índice para ilustrar la poca cantidad de champán que

había tomado, lo cual no era tanto respecto a lo que habían tomado las otras,

y tenía algunos crutones con su ensalada de pollo en el almuerzo para limpiar el

alcohol, pero ahora tenía dificultad en hacer que su pulgar y dedo índice

hicieran lo que quería.

—¿Qué te han hecho esas chicas? —Darien sacudió su cabeza—. Estás. Tú

estas molesta.

—Tal vez sólo un poco más alegre —decidió Serena, agarrando el brazo de

Darien así no podía caerse del escritorio—. Pero sólo voy a beber spritzers esta

noche y Melissa quiere que todos estén en la cama a las once así no tendremos

resacas mañana. Fue detallada en la orientación.

—Deberías comer algo antes de irte —dijo Darien firmemente—. Algo

cargado con carbohidratos para darte algo de lastre.

Serena dio una mirada al reloj en la mesita de noche.

—No tengo tiempo. —Darien siguió sus pasos mientras fue desde del armario

al baño—. ¿No vas a estar encerrado aquí toda la noche escribiendo, verdad?

—Me voy a encontrar con Bill para ir por un trago así podemos trabajar en

el discurso padre-hija —dijo Darien, mirando el vestido que Serena tenía en la mano.

—No se supone que tiene un cierre con el que podrías necesitar una

mano? —preguntó con una mirada lasciva.

—No, sólo va sobre mi cabeza así que... —Serena puso sus manos en su

cintura y trató de lucir dura—. No vas a hacer nada que podría manchar mi

maquillaje o aplanar mi cabello —dijo, cerrando la puerta del baño.

Cuidadosamente, logró ponerse el vestido sin desmantelar su peinado

cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de la suite, entonces el sonido de

chillidos y risa.

Serena se abrochó sus Mary Janes de siete centímetros, que lucían menos

cómodos de los que ellas llevaban, y era sólo cerca de un paso atrás, se miro a

sí misma en el espejo y decidió que ese vestido plata con lentejuelas no era lo

suyo, cuando la puerta del baño se estrello atrás en sus bisagras y el baño fue

invadido por un insuficiente vestido, piernas desnudas, cabello reluciente, muy

emocionada mujer.

—Correcto, estás bien —dijo Eudial—. Vamos. Tenemos una limosina rosa

esperándonos es una zona de no estacionar detrás del hotel, porque el frente

está lleno de paparazzi.

Serena tuvo que sacar a Mimete y Petirol así podía tener una buena mirada

de sí misma en el espejo.

—¿Luce bien? —Tiró del vestido—. ¿No luzco gorda?

—Te ves hermosa —dijo Viluy mientras se rociaba generosamente con el

Chanel Nº 19—. Pierde las medias.

Serena podía perder su 60, las fajas opacaban las medias cuando se

encontraban en sus frías, muertas piernas.

—No lo creo —dijo—. Tal vez debería usar pantalones y un lindo top. Mi

hermana Michiru dice...

Nadie se interesó en la opinión de Michiru que tacones, pantalones y un top

podían llevar una chica desde el día hasta la tarde y también en cócteles.

Mimete tomo el brazo de Serena y la sacó del baño. —Sólo agarra tu

teléfono —ordenó.

—Bolso.

—No necesitas un bolso —dijo compasivamente Petirol—. La cena está

pagada, la limo está pagada, estamos en seis diferentes listas de invitados en

bares, ¿para que necesitas dinero?

—Toma tu bolso —dijo, Darien, quitando a Viluy del camino—. Y llámame si

quieres salir temprano… Cristo, ese vestido es un poco corto.

Serena miro hacia sus piernas con disgusto. —Mis piernas lucen robustas

con medias.

—Por supuesto que no —chasqueó Darien, su cara enrojeció cuando Viluy

se rió de su sobreprotectora rutina de novio—. Te ves genial, de eso es de lo que

estoy preocupado.

—Aww, dulce —susurró Mimete—. No te preocupes, chico amante, la

traeremos a medianoche. O alrededor de la media noche.

—No, Melissa dijo que regresaremos a las once —les recordó Serena—. Fue

realmente particular sobre eso.

—Once, doce, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Viluy arrastró las palabras,

agarrando la mano de Serena y empujándolas hacia la puerta—. ¿Pueden

moverse?

Mientras era empujada fuera de la puerta, escuchó el grito de Darien. —La

quiero de vuelta en una sola pieza.

Hubo una risa desde los asientos baratos.

—Una pieza nunca fue parte del trato.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 28

Algo enfermo y peludo había entrado y salido de su boca mientras

dormía. Esa era la única explicación posible de por qué Serena

tenía un sabor rancio en la boca y una viscosa capa de pasta en

sus dientes y lengua.

—Creo que me estoy muriendo —gimió. El lamentable estado de su boca

era lo de menos importante. Había un golpeteo en su cabeza, haciéndose eco

en su turbio intestino, sus huesos dolían, sus órganos vitales dolían, su garganta

dolía e incluso los folículos de su cabello dolían.

—No te estás muriendo —dijo una voz en su oído, que sonaba como uñas

raspando una pizarra, a pesar de que la voz de Darien había salido casi en un

susurro—. Tienes una resaca.

Serena había tenido resacas antes y sólo la hacía sentirse un poco

mareada y de mal humor. Ésta se sentía como el hijo bastardo de la peste

bubónica y el virus del Ébola.

—Muriendo —repitió y ahora se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la

cama, había sido una cama muy cómoda la última vez que había dormido en

ella, pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera acostada sobre un montón de

piedras, y a pesar de que tenía la colcha y el brazo de Darien a su alrededor,

seguía sintiéndose fría y pegajosa. Serena intentó levantar la cabeza, pero su

mirada chocó con el papel pintado a rayas y además de chamuscar sus

retinas, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago—. Enferma. Voy a estar enferma.

—Cariño, no lo creo —dijo Darien, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello

con sus suaves dedos como plumas—. Has vomitado casi todo lo que comiste la

última semana.

—Urgh... —¿Lo había hecho? La noche anterior era un gran hueco vacío

en su memoria—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé lo que pasó, pero recibí una llamada telefónica del jefe de

seguridad del hotel a las tres de la mañana preguntándome si podría identificar

una loca delirante en un vestido plateado que no podía recordar su número de

habitación, pero insistió en que alguien llamado Darien Panqueque dormía

allí. Ellos pensaron que podría ser un truco del Sunday Mirror, alguien pretendiendo

estar absolutamente drogada como una manera de entrar en el hotel.

—Oh, no...

—Sí, al parecer, Ronaldo se quedó en una de las suites Penthouse y vi a

Wayne y Coleen en el bar anoche. De todos modos, a medida que te

tambaleabas por el pasillo, me dijiste con mucho orgullo que habías perdido tu

teléfono y sólo habías comido dos trozos de KFC y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

—¿KFC? ¡Oh, Dios...!

—Pero yo no me preocuparía por eso, porque después de que trataste de

convencerme de ponerme perverso contigo, empezaste a vomitar y no

paraste, por horas. En un punto, pensé que ibas a dormir acurrucada alrededor

del inodoro.

—Dios mío...

Los espacios en blanco que Darien llenaba no fueron una sorpresa total y

Serena empezaba a ver una presentación de imágenes: siendo seguida por

un flash, gritándole a los paparazzi dondequiera que estuvieran, cuerdas de

terciopelo siendo desabrochadas, un tutorial de Eudial y Melissa sobre la manera

de contonearse en lugar de caminar, una mesa llena de vasos vacíos un

puñado de desaliñadas sombrillas de cóctel.

Hubo un chico que no la dejaba sola en el Dry Bar hasta que Eudial

mencionó que él jugaba para el equipo juvenil del Manchester United y sólo

tenía quince años. Se acordó de Melissa yendo a las diez, acompañada de dos

guardaespaldas corpulentos, después de hacer a las chicas prometer

solemnemente que dejarían el bar en el que estuvieran a más tardar a las once.

Obviamente, ellas habían estado allí, mucho mas que pasadas las once porque

Serena podía recordar claramente golpear a Canal Street, donde había

cantado No Leave Me This Way en un bar de karaoke con Dolly Parton. Una

Dolly Parton de aspecto muy masculino y...

—Creo que baile sobre un escenario. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Por favor, dime que hay fotos. —La voz de Darien burbujeaba de risa

apenas contenida a pesar de que no podría haber sido mucho más divertido

para él, cuando ella regresó en tal estado de embriaguez.

—Lo siento, te levanté de la cama —murmuró Serena, con cuidado y

lentamente rodando sobre su espalda, donde estaba acostada. El movimiento

hizo que la habitación y su estómago se tambalearan alarmantemente.

—No me había acostado. Me paseaba por el piso, preocupándome de

que hubieras muerto en una zanja, cuando no contestaste el teléfono las

primeras diez veces que te llame.

—Oh, Dios mío. Malo alcohol malo. Muy, muy malo.

—Es muy malo, pero creo que vas a vivir para beber otra copa de

champán —dijo Darien, apoyándose en un codo para poder mirar hacia abajo a

Serena que yacía con los ojos cerrados—. Probablemente te sentirás mejor

Una vez que hayas tomado una ducha.

—Me matará.

—No, no lo hará, te sentirás de esta manera durante los primeros cinco

minutos —dijo Darien, sentándose, lo que hizo que la cama se moviera y Serena

gimiera lastimosamente—. Voy a pedir servicio de limpieza para que envíen a

alguien a arreglar el cuarto de baño y entonces tendrás que levantarte, porque

odio tener que decírtelo, Serena, pero tenemos que asistir a la boda del año en

cinco horas.

Serena trató de decirle a Darien que no podía salir de la cama, y mucho

menos pararse sin ayuda en un futuro cercano, pero él ya se había levantado.

Lo oyó hablando por teléfono en voz baja, por la habitación, mientras se

dejaba entrar y salir del sueño, agitada, incluso cuando apenas dos camareras

llegaron a empezar a trabajar en el cuarto de baño. Tal vez fue la vergüenza lo

que la obligó a dormir, cuando oyó a uno de ellos decir—: Vamos a necesitar

más lejía. Mucho más cloro.

La segunda vez que Serena abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no iba a

morir. No hasta que limpiara sus dientes, de todas maneras. Apartó las mantas y

trató de transmitir un mensaje a su cerebro de que realmente quería mover las

piernas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja que te ayude. —Darien se encontraba

de pie en la puerta del baño y Serena sólo podía bostezar hacia él con asombro.

—Estás usando un traje —señaló con sus afilados poderes de deducción,

porque él llevaba un traje negro, ceñido al cuerpo, de bonito corte con una

camisa blanca como la nieve. Incluso, su pelo había sido domesticado a la

sumisión con lo que parecía una bañera completa de Brylcreem. Sólo los

dedos de los pies de sus calcetines rojos que sobresalían de la parte inferior de

sus pantalones estaban en contra de la elegancia general de su conjunto—. Te

ves muy inteligente. —Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No me gusta llevar traje. —Frunció el ceño—. No me pondré mi corbata

hasta que escuche las primeras notas de La marcha nupcial. —Se acercó a la

cama y suavemente aplacó la posición de pie de Serena. Se tambaleó por un

momento incierto, pero luego decidió que podía seguir estando vertical,

siempre y cuando Darien la sostuviera con su brazo.

—Tengo que lavarme los dientes —dijo, mientras comenzaban a caminar

muy despacio, peligrosamente hacia el baño, pasando por un montón de tela,

con lentejuelas de plata, arrugada en el camino.

En algún momento durante las travesuras de la noche anterior, Serena se

había despojado, o había sido despojada, hasta del sujetador y las bragas,

pero todavía se sentía demasiado miserable como para que le importara. Darien

no había estado tan traumatizado por la visión de los muslos temblorosos de

Serena, la flacidez y la panza que generalmente se mantiene oculta a todos los

hombres, porque los haría salir corriendo. De hecho, era increíblemente dulce y

paciente mientras la llevaba con cuidado al cuarto de baño como si estuviera

hecha de cristal.

—Lo que necesitas es una muy buena fritura —dijo a Serena, sonriendo

mientras ella hacía una mueca—. Pero te voy a pedir un poco de té y tostadas

para empezar. Te sigues viendo muy paliducha.

Paliducha era la mayor subestimación de todos los tiempos, decidió Serena

al mirarse en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Mechones de cabello

asomaban de su cabeza como los tentáculos de Medusa y tenía los ojos

manchados con delineador negro alrededor y cayendo como una corriente de

hollín por sus mejillas, donde se mezclaba con los restos de su labial rojo.

Se vería y se sentiría mucho mejor después de una ducha y de lavarse el

cabello. Eliminando las manchas moradas alrededor de sus ojos, donde

explotaron los vasos sanguíneos mientras vomitaba con tanta violencia.

—La gente va a pensar que te he estado golpeando —dijo Darien, cuando

Serena salió del baño envuelta en una bata blanca y suave con una toalla de

estilo turbante alrededor de la cabeza—. Tenemos que enviar por algún

corrector de alta resistencia.

—En caso de que no me oyeras la primera vez, quiero que sepas que

nunca, nunca beberé alcohol de nuevo —suspiró Serena, sirviéndose una taza de

té, pero evitando la tostada que había llegado también, no se sentía lista para

los sólidos por el momento—. Pero gracias por cuidar de mí. —Se sentó en el

sofá junto a Darien y le echó otra pequeña mirada incrédula. Sí, no era un DT.

Llevaba un traje—. Te ves muy lindo.

—¿Lindo? —Darien casi escupió un bocado de tostada con mermelada—.

Eres la única persona que conozco que usa palabras que sólo he leído en los

libros.

Serena envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la taza y bebió cautelosa un sorbo

de té. El sabor era como el néctar de los dioses, y cuando Darien le pasó su brazo

alrededor y se acurrucó contra él, con la cabeza en su hombro, decidió que la

resaca no era terminal. Tal vez podría lograr pasar el día de manera intacta y

llegar incluso a sonreír en las fotos de la boda.

—Quiero que comas por lo menos un pedazo de tostada, luego tendrás

que estamparlo en la pintura de guerra —murmuró Darien como si pudiera leer sus

pensamientos—. No puedo verte toda pálida y demacrada en las fotos de la

boda, Melissa te va a matar. Y te quiero luchando en forma con tus deberes de

burla.

Incluso teniendo en cuenta el frágil estado de su salud, Serena esperaba la

boda. No sólo para mirar boquiabierta y sin vergüenza a las celebridades que

asistirían, o incluso por pasar el rato con su pandilla de nuevos mejores amigos

que habían prometido señalarle todas las celebridades, sino que más que nada

no podía esperar para pasar el día con Darien. Él se encontraba de un humor

increíblemente bueno y cuando Darien estaba así, las bromas para partirse de la

risa, el guiño de sus ojos, era tan divertido estar con él.

—Eres mucho mejor burlándote que yo —dijo Serena. Darien bajó la cabeza

en reconocimiento de ese hecho indiscutible.

—Oh, no lo sé, Sere, haces de una agradable línea un chiste ácido.

Ahora bien, comete un pedazo de tostada como una niña buena. —Estaba a

medio camino de un pedazo de pan tostado cuando el teléfono de Darien sonó.

—Es Bill —dijo, mirando a la pantalla de llamada—. Es probable que llame

para preguntar si alguien ha visto a Eudial. Dios sabe a qué hora llegó a su casa

anoche. —El último recuerdo que Serena tenía de Eudial era haciendo Slammers

de Tequila en el karaoke bar, hizo una mueca dudosa, lo que hizo reír a Darien

cuando contestó el teléfono.

—¿Bill? ¿Cómo está el padre de la novia esta mañana? —preguntó

alegremente—. Precioso día para una WA… boda de blanco. —Todavía seguía

envuelta en los brazos de Darien así que Serena pudo sentir el momento exacto en

que se puso tenso, antes de que él llegara a decir—. Oh, está bien. Sí, eso suena

como un poco problemático.

No queriendo entrometerse, Serena se levantó y, masticando con poco

entusiasmo su tostada, comenzó a reunir su traje de boda. Esperaba que el KFC

de la noche anterior no hubiera ido directamente a sus caderas.

—No, está bien. Por supuesto que entiendo —decía Darien con voz tensa,

como si, fuera lo que fuese, no estuviera del todo bien—. Bueno, puedes decirle

a Melissa que deje de llorar para empezar. No es el fin del mundo y va a ser

destruida cuando mire las fotos dentro de veinte años y tenga los ojos

inyectados en sangre. —Serena miró a Darien que se encontraba sentado

encorvado, con los codos en las rodillas y una mirada triste en su rostro—. En

realidad, Bill, está bien. Si te digo la verdad, Serena ha estado enferma toda la

noche. Debe haber sido algo que comió, y se encontrará probablemente mejor

pasando el día en la cama.

Algo malo había sucedido, a pesar de que Serena se nubló en los detalles.

Por un momento se preguntó si alguno —Melissa o Darren— habían cancelado

la boda, pero no podía deberse a que no habían fotos de boda en las que

Melissa no se viera perfecta. Tal vez había más pedidos de la iglesia o... oh Dios,

al hecho de que había hecho una exposición de sí misma ayer por la noche y

no la querían en cualquier lugar cerca de la fiesta en caso de que ella

comenzara a darle al Veuve Cliquot de nuevo.

—Honestamente, Bill, tú no tienes que hacer eso. Está todo bien. Le deseo

a Melissa todo lo mejor y voy a hablar con ella cuando regrese de St Barts, ¿De

acuerdo? —Serena debatía la posibilidad de descomprimir la bolsa para la ropa

y ponerse el traje de pantalón, cuando Darien colgó.

—Bueno, no necesitas preocuparte por eso —dijo—. De hecho, si quieres ir

a la cama, entonces no te detendré.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La boda fue cancelada? ¿Hice algo tan terrible

anoche que no quieren…?

—Tú no eres el problema, soy yo. —Darien sonrió débilmente—. No estoy

autorizado a ir a la boda.

—¿Pero por qué? —Serena colgó la bolsa para la ropa y se tambaleó

hacia el sofá para poder tomar la mano de Darien y... Darien chasqueó la lengua y

se alejó.

—No tomarse de las manos, ¿recuerdas? —espetó, y sabía que se sentía

molesto y enojado por la misteriosa llamada telefónica y lo volvió contra ella

porque era la única persona cerca, pero aun así, le dolía. Serena se sentó junto a

Darien con la esperanza de que pudiera emitir rayos de simpatía y apoyo a través

de su gruesa bata de toalla de felpa.

—Por favor, dime lo que pasó.

—Bueno, no vendes los derechos de tu compromiso, boda y luna de miel

por dos millones de libras sin necesidad de firmar un contrato legal con un

montón de cláusulas —explicó Darien, recostándose en los cojines, como si

estuviera totalmente a gusto con la situación. Podría haber sido más

convincente si su voz no fuera capturando cada palabra como si le doliera la

respiración—. Resulta que a los periodistas que no están empleados por la

revista Voila se les prohíbe asistir a la boda...

—¡Pero vas como un amigo!

—...En cualquier calidad ya sea de amigo, profesional o de otro modo —

repitió Darien con voz átona—. El agente de Melissa tuvo que comprobar la lista

de invitados con el periodista de espectáculos de la revista esta mañana y se

desató el infierno.

—Bueno, es moralmente reprobable perder la entrega de la decisión del

libre acceso a todas las áreas en tu propia boda, de todos modos —dijo Serena

enfadada, porque a pesar de que le gustaba Melissa, realmente lo hacía, le

gustaba Darien mucho más.

—Sin palabras largas, Sere, no en estos momentos. —Darien sonrió otra de

las excusas parecida a una sonrisa—. Esa perra. He hecho sus cientos de miles

de libras.

—Si yo fuera tú, no me gustaría tener más nada que ver con ella. Es una

manera impactante de tratar a alguien.

—Sí, lo es, pero entonces esa perra me ha hecho decenas de miles de

libras —dijo Darien con amargura—. Bueno, al menos no tenemos que pasar siglos

sentados en una iglesia con corrientes de aire y luego tragar el pollo seco en

salsa de crema de la recepción, mientras que Melissa hociquea para las cámaras.

—Lo siento —ofreció Serena. Parecía una cosa inadecuada para decir

cuando Darien se encontraba sentado allí, su cuerpo herido con tanta fuerza que

Serena se asustaba de tocarlo, y una mueca horrible en lugar de una sonrisa en

su rostro.

—Sí, bueno, todo este fin de semana ha sido un completo malgasto de

gasolina —dijo Darien, poniéndose de pie—. También podríamos sólo volver a

Londres. —Agarró su chaqueta de cuero de la parte posterior de la silla—.

Necesito aclarar mis ideas. Puedes volver a la cama una hora, si quieres.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue una pregunta tonta. Serena lo supo tan pronto como

lo había dicho—. Bueno, por supuesto que no lo estás. Te vi con Bill y Jean el

jueves por la noche y me di cuenta de que eres más que el escritor-fantasma

de Melissa. Eres parte de la familia, Darien, por lo que…

—¡No! No soy parte de la familia —dijo bruscamente, mientras se dirigía a

la puerta—. Claro, soy divertido al tenerme alrededor, pero eso es parte del

trabajo. Todo esto realmente se reduce a cómo de útil puedo ser para la marca

Alpha, y en este momento, no soy jodidamente útil en absoluto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y por un momento de tensión, Serena pensó

que el pedazo de tostada iba a reaparecer, pero no lo hizo y se sentó en el sofá

echándose a llorar.

Serena no era una llorona, pero los excesos de la noche anterior la habían

dejado sintiéndose temblorosa y frágil. Sobre todo, lloraba porque Darien estaba

enfadado y herido, y eso le hacía sentirse enfadada y herida, especialmente

porque no sabía cómo hacer que se sintiese mejor. Incluso si lo hacía, no estaba

segura de que Darien le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Si ella no hubiese perdido su teléfono, el que probablemente era usado

para hacer una llamada muy larga y muy cara a un número extranjero en este

mismo momento, sabía que habría cualquier número de teléfono de la gente a

lo que podría llamar quienes le ofrecerían toda clase de consejos: Michiru, su

mamá, Melvin, Mina, Ami, incluso Fiore quien, después de darle una

conferencia sobre las calorías ocultas en el alcohol, le diría que corriese un gran

trayecto, lo que haría que se sintiese mejor. Y sabía, como sabía las unidades de

contenido en grasa, las calorías, y el número de hidratos de carbono que

contienen más de 400 tipos de alimentos, que si llamaba a su padre, él lo

hubiera dejado todo para buscarla y llevarla a casa.

Tenía a todas esas personas en su vida y seguro, que Darien conocía a

cientos de personas a los que podría llamar amigos suyos, pero cuando

realmente llegó el momento, no tenía a nadie que realmente estuviese allí para

él cuando se sentía herido, a excepción de un Staffordshire Bull Terrier, con

grandes problemas de límites. Y a ella. Darien merecía tener una red de

apoyo más grande que una chica y un perro.

Cuando Darien regresó casi dos horas más tarde, los ojos de Serena se veían

aún más hinchados que la última vez que la había visto. Pero se encontraba

pálida, serena y había leído a su manera el periódico the Guardian, CityLife, el

pack de información del hotel y la guía del área local, y había visto un antiguo

episodio de Ven a Cenar Conmigo mientras lo esperaba.

—Estás vestida —dijo Darien, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él—.

¿También has hecho las maletas?

—No. —Tenía un largo discurso preparado, pero ver a Darien atravesando la

puerta con la misma mirada fría y distanciada en su rostro, dejó claro que este

no era el momento para los discursos largos. En cambio, Serena se puso de pie y

se lanzó hacia Darien.

De inmediato se puso rígido, retorciéndose, mientras le rodeaba con sus

brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cállate y déjame abrazarte —murmuró Serena, aunque ella no lo

abrazaba tanto, era como si lo agarrara.

—No necesito ser abrazado —dijo Darien con rigidez—. Estás siendo

estúpida. —Y para demostrar a Serena hasta que punto lo era, mantuvo sus

brazos a los lados y una expresión de gran sufrimiento en su rostro, mientras le

acariciaba la espalda y besaba sus mejillas con los labios.

Era como abrazar una viga de concreto y Serena se preguntó qué

necesitaba hacer para ser aceptada por Darien, porque se le habían acabado

las ideas. —No soy tu novia panqueque, soy tu amiga —le dijo

ferozmente— .Voy a cuidar de ti, preocuparme por ti y quiero que seas feliz, te

guste o no. Así que es mejor que te acostumbres a esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien frunció los labios como si tuviera mucho que decir acerca de eso y

de lo que no sería para nada bueno. Luego, murmuró algo demasiado bajo

para que Serena lo oyese.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Puedes dejarme ir? —preguntó Darien, todavía rígido en su abrazo. Sonó

horriblemente solemne como si estuviera pidiéndole que hiciese algo más que

dejar caer sus brazos.

Serena aflojó sus brazos, pero mantuvo sus manos alrededor de la cintura

de Darien, porque de pronto le pareció terriblemente importante mantener un

contacto entre ellos. —¿Qué acabas de decir?

Darien no miró a Serena, sino que fijo la vista en un punto por encima de su

cabeza. —Te dije que no me querrías como amigo, o como cualquier otra cosa,

si supieses lo que soy en realidad.

—¿Qué eres en realidad? —preguntó Serena, aunque temía la respuesta.

Darien se apartó de ella, como si no soportara que lo toque. Se acercó a la

ventana. —Estoy jodido de la cabeza —dijo con dureza—. Todo en mi vida está

jodido y la única razón por la que estoy en esta falsa relación contigo es porque

mi terapeuta pensó que sería una buena idea.

Al final, Serena tenía la explicación que había estado buscando, la razón

por la que alguien como Darien querría estar con alguien como ella, incluso si era

sólo fingido. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no se sentía muy molesta, en

realidad no le parecía muy importante en ese momento.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero en forma de cubo que había usado

como taburete. —¿Qué te hizo decidir ir a ver a un terapeuta?

—Porque hay algo mal en mí —dijo Darien con una voz distorsionada

porque tragaba duro, pero al menos hablaba, por lo que Serena se quedó en el

mismo lugar—. Tengo este gran trabajo, un piso guay, salgo todas las noches a

esas fantásticas fiestas, conozco a todos esas personas famosas, glamorosas y

ellos son mis mejores compañeros pero me siento vacío por dentro. Como si

todo esto significara nada y nada fuera real.

No había nada que Serena podía decir, así que sólo dijo—: Hmmm. —Para

que Darien se diera cuenta que lo escuchaba.

—Y la razón por la que estoy alrededor tuyo es porque no puedo soportar

estar por mi cuenta. Mi terapeuta me dice que no me comprometo con

ninguna de las mujeres con las que tengo una aventura porque tengo miedo a

establecer una relación seria, pero la cosa es que no sé como relacionarme

seriamente con alguien. Y sólo estoy viendo a mi terapeuta porque dormí con

Beryl. Melissa y Eudial se enojaron conmigo y Bill me llevó a darme una charla

como si fuese mi puto padre o algo así, me dijo que necesitaba resolver esto

porque yo era mejor que eso.

—Lo eres —dijo Serena suavemente, mientras trataba de procesar el furioso

arrebato de Darien.

—Me acosté con una de las internas del trabajo y no sabía que estaba

comprometida con el hijo del MD y casi pierdo mi trabajo, mi editora dijo que

si no recibía alguna ayuda entonces tendría que despedirme. Así que estoy "en

terapia" —Darien seguía de espaldas a Serena, pero ella podía verlo tomando

aire—, y está intentando eliminar mis capas y llegar a la persona real pero yo no

creo que exista. Sólo soy apariencias y ninguna sustancia de mierda.

—Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto. —Serena se puso de pie e incluso se

acercó a Darien un par de pasos, pero podía ver sus hombros temblando. No

sonaba como si estuviera llorando, pero su voz sonaba como si estuviese cerca

de hacerlo, y Serena sabía instintivamente que sólo aguantaba porque ella se

encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación—. Mira, te conozco y soy sólo

temporal, pero cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas.

Darien tosió húmedamente. —Dices eso porque eres una chica agradable y

estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor, me doy cuenta pero no somos reales. La

única cosa real que tuve eran los McIntyres y tuve la idea de que se

preocupaban por mí y que era el hijo que nunca tuvieron, pero eso era mierda.

—No —dijo Serena drásticamente, olvidando sus dudas mientras se

tropezaba hacia Darien—. Eso no es cierto. Me he pasado toda la vida al margen,

simplemente observando a otras personas. Soy una experta observadora de

gente, cuando te vi con Bill y Jean, era evidente que se preocupaban por ti, y…

bueno, yo también. Yo también me preocupo por ti, Darien.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, apoyó su cabeza contra su omóplato

y le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Esta vez, Darien no se te zafó ni se retorció, sino

que pareció relajarse contra ella. —Ni siquiera sé a lo que se parece que se

preocupen por ti —murmuró él.

—Sí, si lo sabes —le dijo Serena—. Una vez que dejaste de hacer el esfuerzo

conjunto del coqueteo y el ligue, no has sido otra cosa que amable y paciente

conmigo. Sé que no soy la persona más fácil para tener alrededor, pero has

aguantado y tal vez es porque tu terapeuta te ha dicho que lo hagas, pero

estás comprometido con nuestra falsa relación y deberías estar orgulloso de ello.

Darien acarició las manos de Serena que estaban cruzadas en su estómago.

—¿Debería estar orgulloso de que me las he arreglado para durar dos meses en

una relación falsa con una chica que está enamorada de alguien más?

Era imposible sostener una conversación con Darien de espalda, por lo que

Serena giró a su alrededor, quedando entre él y la ventana, mirándolo

directamente a sus ojos enrojecidos. Ella había tenido razón en lo de las

lágrimas. —Sí, estoy enamorada de Diamante y sí, él tiene mi corazón, pero no lo

tiene todo. —Levantó su pulgar y su índice—. Diría que hay una pequeña parte

de mi corazón que te pertenece solo a ti.

—Lo dices por decirlo —insistió Darien de mala gana, como si no quisiera

hablar de su espiral descendente—. Apuesto a que interiormente estás

furiosa porque no fui honesto contigo desde el principio.

Y tal vez se sentía un poco molesta, pero la verdad era mejor que la

versión de la verdad con la que Serena había estado atormentándose a sí

misma: que Darien no la vio como nada más que un reto y una vez que ella había

caído por sus considerables encantos, su trabajo habría estado hecho.

—Bueno, deberías habérmelo dicho pero puedo ver por qué era difícil

para ti contar ese tipo de cosas a una completa extraña. —Se encogió de

hombros y sonrió—. Me alegro que me lo hayas contado y te guste o no, voy a

estar por aquí un poco, así que solamente tenemos que aguantar, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien hizo una mueca, pero luego, increíblemente, apareció la pequeña

luz de una sonrisa. Tal vez era el primo hermano de una sonrisa, pero fue

recibido como el primer rayo de sol tras semanas de lluvia. —Está bien —admitió él.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Y cuando Serena lo apretó más, él gruñó en señal de

protesta pero entonces, le devolvió el abrazo. Darien era bueno abrazando. Serena

siempre se sentía como una cosa pequeña y frágil cuando envolvía sus brazos

alrededor de ella.

La cabeza de Serena le decía que saliese tan pronto como pudiese porque

el peso de la responsabilidad la presionaba, sólo podía cuidarse a sí misma y

nunca le importó nadie más. Pero le acababa de entregar a Darien un pequeño

pedazo de su corazón en voz alta, por lo que se quedó allí.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo Darien, cuando finalmente Serena a

regañadientes le dejó en libertad. Sacó un objeto de aspecto familiar del

bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Al parecer lo dejaste en la limusina.

—¡Pensé que nunca lo vería de nuevo! —exclamó Serena, tomando el

teléfono y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Inmediatamente, comenzó a leer sus

mensajes de texto.

—Ya sabes, la habitación está paga hasta el lunes por la mañana —dijo

Darien casualmente mientras Serena se sentía infeliz al descubrir de que se había

hecho una foto a sí misma haciendo pucheros y acicalándose en el espejo del

baño del club y la había enviado a todos sus contactos, incluyendo a sus

padres y al señor Urawa, con el mensaje: ¿Parezco zorra o qué? —. ¿Si

quieres quedarte?

—¿Quedarme en dónde? —murmuró Serena distraídamente, mientras se

preguntaba si podría soportar leer los mensajes de texto que había recibido por

respuesta.

—En Manchester, el fin de semana, conmigo —dijo Darien inseguro, mientras

se miraba los pies—. Deberíamos estar bien siempre y cuando evitemos Alderley

Edge. Creo que la revista Voila probablemente ha puesto controles de

carretera de todos modos. Quiero decir, a menos que haya echado todo a

perder completamente por el exceso de compartir y comportarme como un

instrumento.

Serena dejó su teléfono porque si iban a quedarse hasta el lunes, podía

retrasar el tener que preocuparse sobre su mensaje de borracha hasta

entonces. —No seas tonto, no has arruinado nada y es una habitación muy

bonita, aunque el papel de la pared a rayas sigue dándome ganas de vomitar.

—¿Entonces deberíamos salir? —Serena no sabía cómo hacerle frente a

esta versión vacilante de Darien que aún parecía plano y triste, especialmente

cuando le daba una mirada cansada y resignada—. Supongo que te gustaría ir

al Old Trafford Centre y hacer algunas compras.

—Dios, ¡cualquier cosa menos eso! —Después de la última expedición de

compras del pasado sábado, Serena estaba totalmente fuera de las compras

hasta que fuese hora de empezar a pensar en la Navidad—. He estado leyendo

una guía del Gran Manchester y al parecer hay algunas zonas locales muy

bellas. ¿No podemos ir a alguna en su lugar? ¿Por favor? Creo que un largo

paseo aclararía nuestras cabezas.

Darien no le diría a Serena a dónde iban. En su lugar, se subió la cremallera

de su sudadera favorita de color rojo con capucha y se fueron en coche por

Manchester hacia Ashton-under-Lyne.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Serena había salido de Londres y

se había olvidado de que el norte de Watford Gap se sentía como otro país. El

paisaje era más salvaje y más escarpado que los campos y los jardines del sur

de Inglaterra e incluso los nombres de los lugares Rusholme, Cheadle Hulme,

Wythenshawe sonaban exóticos de una manera tipo oscura de molinos

satánicos.

Darien había estado tranquilo y discreto durante la mayor parte del camino,

pero de pronto sonrió mientras aparcaba en el parque nacional de Daisy Nook.

—¿Supongo que ni la resaca te desanimará a dar un largo paseo con vistas al

río?

Un largo paseo era justo lo que necesitaba y Serena esperaba que Darien

también se beneficiara de las endorfinas. El centro del parque era el río

Medway que fluye por un boscoso valle entre Oldham y Ashton-under-Lyne. Se

detuvieron en el Centro para los Visitantes para agarrar un mapa y se fueron

hacia el Acueducto Waterhouse, así podrían tomar la senda que se encontraba

a veinticinco metros por encima del parque.

Serena podía sentir los últimos restos de la resaca flotando en la brisa

mientras respiraba el aire limpio y sabía que cada vez que oliese esa fragancia

a carbón, siempre se acordaría de este fin de semana. Se inclinaron sobre el

muro para ver a los niños remando en el río por debajo de ellos. Aunque era un

soleado día de finales de abril, todavía había un frío que permanecía bajo la

calidez del sol, ciertamente no era un tiempo para remar, pensó Serena, pero la

juventud de Gran Manchester evidentemente fueron hechos de material

resistente.

Apenas hablaban mientras bajaron por el acueducto y fueron por el

camino del canal. De vez en cuando, sus brazos se rozaban y Serena deseaba no

haber emitido nunca un decreto contra ir de la mano. La frontera imaginaria

que se violaría si se tomaban de las manos no parecía importar mucho más

pero ella se contuvo por la sudadera de Darien, que era suave, cálida y olía a

Brylcreem así que se sentía como si estuviese siendo abrazada por él, incluso

cuando iba adelante para ver si había una cafetería en la siguiente curva.

Después de un par de horas, el cielo se nubló y el sol desapareció. Las

primeras grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer tan pronto como Darien

mencionó regresar al coche. Entonces, las primeras grandes gotas se

convirtieron de repente en un colosal torrente, que les obligó a refugiarse bajo

el dosel de ramas.

—Sólo es una ducha —dijo Darien esperanzado, quitándole la capucha a

Serena mientras la lluvia caía inclinada a sus pies—. Probablemente.

La lluvia agitó la tierra, por lo que todo olía terroso y maduro, y no había

ninguna señal de que alguna vez fuese a parar. Serena sacó el mapa y echó un

vistazo en la penumbra. —¿Puedes recordar exactamente en dónde te

estacionaste?

—¿Creo que cerca de Stannybrook Road? —Lo hizo sonar como una

pregunta en vez de como una ubicación definida—. ¿Crees que deberíamos

echar una carrera hacia él?

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

Darien no la tenía, por lo que a la cuenta de tres de Serena comenzaron a

correr. Era difícil leer el mapa bajo un aguacero mientras corrían a toda

velocidad. Se perdieron dos veces y volvieron al lago del centro del parque,

hasta que Darien vio un cartel del Centro para los Visitantes y desde allí, corrieron

hasta el coche, con las zapatillas empapadas y llenas de barro.

—Puedo sentir a mis vaqueros hacer chaf cada vez que cambio de

marcha —se quejó Darien mientras avanzaba lentamente por la carretera

principal—. Y tú estás goteando sobre mi coche.

—Tú también estás goteando sobre tu coche —señaló Serena,

agachándose para quitarse las zapatillas y los calcetines, para poder poner los

pies sobre el salpicadero—. Sabes lo que significa la palabra lluvia, ¿no?

—¿Qué vamos a morir de neumonía bronquial?

—La boda… Ayer vi la marquesina en la entrada de la universidad, y

Melissa me mostró el lugar del lago en el que se van a hacer las fotos de la

boda. —Serena miró a Darien por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió—. Diría que esta

lluvia es un castigo de Dios por tratarte tan mal, ¿no crees?


	29. Capitulo 29

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 29

Darien comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada antes de que Serena

llegara a la puerta de su suite abierta. Ella lo dejo luchando por

liberarse del estrangulamiento de algodón mojado mientras

corría hacia la privacidad del baño. Sabía que si fuera una chica normal, le

permitiría tomar una ducha de agua caliente mientras se sumergía en la

bañera. Podrían incluso bañarse juntos, pero no era una chica normal y no

podía culpar a Darien por golpear la puerta del baño para preguntarle cuanto

tiempo más iba a necesitar.

Eventualmente, salió y le permitió ducharse mientras ella peinaba su

cabello húmedo y untaba crema hidratante en su piel que aún se sentía

horriblemente deshidratada. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando el reflejo de Darien

en el espejo mientras salía de la ducha y rápidamente se secaba. Amaba

observar la flexión de sus bíceps mientras frotaba su cabello con una toalla, y

sus largas piernas delgadas hasta subir a esas nalgas tensas y sus dos deliciosos

hoyuelos. Esperaba que él se girara para así poder tener una vista frontal

completa también, cuando notó que su boca colgaba abierta y

prácticamente babeaba.

Darien se giró entonces y la miró a los ojos mientras ella tomaba un poco de

crema hidratante una vez más y untaba una enorme porción en su rostro.

—Te veías realmente zorra anoche, cito tu mensaje de texto —remarcó

casualmente.

—¡Envié eso a todo el mundo!

—Pero creo que te ves mucho más linda ahora, envuelta en una toalla

con tu cabello húmedo y crema sobre tu rostro —continuó suavemente—. Si

quieres pasar el resto del fin de semana en una toalla, bueno, está bien para mí.

—No soy linda —resopló Serena, mirando críticamente las manchas oscuras

alrededor de sus ojos—. Estás seriamente mal de la vista, pero apreció tus

intensiones.

—Sabes, creo que estás mejorando en tomar un cumplido —reflexionó

Darien, jugando con el borde de su toalla y sonriendo cuando Serena

graznó de indignación—. Eres linda, Serena, acepta eso.

Envuelta en una bata suave y esponjosa, Serena salió del baño y se acercó

a la enorme ventana que abarcaba toda la pared. Seguía lloviendo, pero

ahora que había entrado, Serena podía apreciar como la lluvia hacía que las

farolas y las luces se atenuaran en la calle.

—¿Hago reservaciones para el restaurante del hotel o quieres ir a otra

parte? —preguntó Darien, sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Era sábado por la noche y tenían toda la ciudad debajo de ellos y… —

Umm, ¿tendré que vestirme y secar mi cabello y salir de nuestra habitación?

—Bueno, no me importa si quieres salir usando una bata, pero no todos

pensarán que es la ropa adecuada para ir a un restaurante. Podemos

quedarnos dentro y pedir servicio a la habitación.

Serena se dio la vuelta. —¿Te importa? Aún estoy adolorida y tengo seis

ampollas por los estúpidos zapatos. —Tenía una larga lista de quejas, pero

fueron interrumpidos por el ruido ensordecedor de su estómago. Pareció durar

por siempre y sonaba muy parecido a los truenos en el cielo.

—Comí mucho después de haber hecho la rabieta, ¿Pero tú has comido

algo más que ese trozo de pan tostado? —preguntó Darien.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Se acostumbró a no escuchar a su cuerpo

exigiendo comida a cada hora, que no notó que tenía hambre. Un gran, fuerte

y voraz hambre. Si Darien no la estuviera abrazando, probablemente ya hubiera

caído de rodillas y comenzado a roer las patas de la mesa de café.

—Quiero carne —anunció—. Un gran trozo de carne que goteé sangre

sobre el plato. Y una ensalada, supongo.

—Asumiendo que vomitaste todo lo que comiste ayer y el hecho de estar

en ese campamento de boda y la larga caminata de hoy, la cual terminó con

una carrera de regreso al auto… bueno, creo que debes consumir al menos

cinco mil calorías y probablemente tendrás que consumir más carbohidratos…

—No seas un lambiscón, Darien.

—No seas una quejosa, Serena.

Llegaron a un acuerdo. Darien pidió un plato extra grande de papas fritas y

Serena comería algunas, porque comer alimentos de otra persona tenía la mitad

de calorías que tu comida regular.

A pesar de que Darien insistió en que una bata de baño estaba muy bien

para una cena en la habitación, Serena decidió cambiarse a algo un poco

menos cómodo, especialmente porque Darien hablaba de su escote cada que el

cinturón comenzaba a aflojarse.

Ella se puso sus jeans de repuesto y una blusa que había planeado usar

con su traje de boda, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta y se apresuró a

salir del baño a tiempo para ver a dos camareros traer un carrito de comida

con placas cubiertas por metal en forma de cúpula como se veía en películas.

Serena trató de no acercarse a las placas y tragarse de un solo bocado el

filete de carne mientras los meseros seguían entrando a la habitación con cajas

de regalo, cubos de hielo, un plato de fresas cubiertas de chocolate y un

enorme ramo de rosas y lirios.

—Sé que dijiste que querías ordenar mucho del servicio de habitación,

¿Pero esto no es un poco excesivo? —le siseó a Darien.

—Pero yo sólo ordene la cena y una selección de DVD —siseó él de

regreso. Entonces se aclaró la garganta—. Discúlpeme, pero creo que ha

habido una confusión. No ordene flores o champán o esas cajas de… cosas.

—Llegaron mientras usted se encontraba afuera, señor. —El mayor del

personal, juzgando por su edad y el corte de su traje, le entregó un sobre a

Darien—. Que tengan una buena noche.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Serena, mientras Darien abría el sobre y

escaneaba el contenido—. ¿Qué dice?

—Léelo tu misma. —Darien le entregó el papel arrugado y Serena bajó la

mirada a los garabatos infantiles.

_Queridos Darien y Serena,_

_Me siento tan mal de que no formen parte del gran día de Dazza y mío._

_Desearía nunca haber firmado ese estúpido contrato, pero dos millones son dos_

_millones y le prometí a mi Nana que tendría una nueva cocina._

_Como sea, desearía que estuvieran aquí con nosotros y no puedo creer_

_que no podrán verme en mi vestido de boda rojo y mi vestido de estampado_

_de leopardo para la recepción en la tarde._

_Pero aún pueden brindar por mí y Dazza, a menos de que me odien_

_totalmente._

_Espero que no lo hagan._

_Con mucho amor,_

_Melissa (Alpha—¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!)_

Darien abría las cajas y examinaba sus nuevos productos para la piel Clarins

y su nuevo reloj cuando Serena le dijo que escogiera un DVD mientras ella

llevaba las placas a la mesa de café, junto con una botella de champán que

no iba a ser completamente bebida.

Después de comer la carne y ensalada y un par de papitas, Darien se vio

obligado a golpear su mano para que él pudiera tener algunas también, Serena

razonó que una copa de champán no la mataría.

Además, sería más fácil charlar con Darien con un poco de alcohol dentro

de ella, especialmente cuando aún había asuntos pendientes entre ellos, ya

que tenía que decirle algo que él no quería escuchar.

—Bebe —le ordenó mientras llenó el vaso de Darien, y luego tomó con

cuidado un sorbo de su propia copa, en caso de que el sabor le provocara una

sensación horrible y tuviera que ir a toda prisa al baño. No ocurrió. En realidad,

sabía bastaste bien.

—Así que, ¿Era una nota de Melissa escrita a mano? —preguntó

casualmente—. Parecía como si lo hubiera escrito ella.

—Bueno, los pequeños corazones sobre las ies son su marca —dijo Darien,

mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a llevar los platos vacíos hacia el carrito—.

Voy a poner esto afuera en la puerta.

Su respuesta no fue exactamente alentadora, pero cuando regresó y se

sentó lo suficientemente cerca para que su pierna se presionara con la suya,

Serena persistió. —Entiendo porque estás molesto con ella, pero creo que es

realmente dulce que se tomara un tiempo el día de su boda para darnos regalos.

Darien levantó sus manos en señal de protesta. —No es como si no tuviera

unos segundos libres entre su peinado y la recitación de sus votos.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero obviamente ha pasado algo de tiempo

pensando en cuan molesto estás mientras debería estar organizando los

regalos, y te escribió una nota entre su peinado y la practica de sus votos.

—¿A dónde exactamente quieres ir con esto, Serena? —preguntó Darien, con

voz fría y acusadora, pero si él estuviera muy molesto no habría colocado un

mechón húmedo de su cabeza detrás de su oreja.

—Es sólo que, obviamente, ella se siente realmente mal porque no estés

allí y tú tienes que ceder un poco. —Serena clavó su mirada más intensa sobre sus

ojos, la única que podía hacer que Michiru obedeciera—. Deberías llamarla para

darle las gracias y dejarle saber que aún son amigos. Eso te hará sentir mucho mejor.

—Creo que estará un poco ocupada cortando el pastel y escuchando a

Darren gruñir en el discurso —dijo Darien malhumorado y haciendo puchero

también. Era adorable.

—Bueno, entonces déjale un mensaje. —Serena lo miró sin pestañear, hasta

que Darien se rindió con un suspiro y sacó su teléfono.

—Una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró en voz baja, pero marcó el número

y parecía totalmente desconcertado cuando alguien respondió.

—¿Melissa? ¿Por qué diablos respondes tu teléfono? ¿Sí? Bueno, los

discursos de boda suelen ser aburridos, todos tienen derecho a esconderse

para fumar un cigarrillo.

Serena decidió escabullirse y darle a Darien algo de privacidad. Se sentó en

el piso del baño y leyó un capítulo de Lavender Laughs in the Chalet

School, cuando Darien asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Está bien, puedes salir ya —dijo, y el puchero había sido reemplazado

por una sonrisa, lo cual fue un alivio, aunque el puchero había sido

lindo—. Melissa y yo somos amigos de nuevo.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo Serena, y cuando trató de pasar a su lado, él

la apretó contra la pared y cubrió sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza en un

gesto posesivo.

—Gracias —dijo, y lo selló con un largo y lento beso que hizo que Serena se

alegrara por decidir quedarse dentro—. No olvidaré esto, Serena. Nada de esto.

—De nada —dijo ella, y le devolvió el beso con tan ardor que le tomó un

tiempo notar que Darien trataba de apartarse.

—Es demasiado pronto para eso —dijo con voz ronca, poniendo algo de

distancia entre ellos—. Hay varias cosas que podemos hacer esta noche para

que yo no pueda violar tu inocente cuerpo.

—Pensé que esto era totalmente mutuo. —Serena cruzó sus brazos y trató

duramente de no hacer un puchero; No hay ni una posibilidad de que ella

parezca tan linda como Darien con su labio inferior sobresaliendo—. ¿Quieres ver

otro DVD?

Darien se encontraba de rodillas delante del armario y hurgando en su

maleta de fin de semana. —No, me debes una revancha —dijo, y sacó una

pequeña caja verde que le era muy familiar.

—Um, si estás buscando en mi equipaje, entonces verás la misma sorpresa

—le dijo Serena, y esperó hasta que él sacó su pequeña caja verde—. ¡No puede

ser!

—¡No puedo creer que trajeras Scrabble!

—Bueno, ¡Tú lo hiciste también!

—Sí, pero no traje una enciclopedia también. Me pregunté porque tu

bolsa era tan pesada.

Serena se dejó caer en el sofá. —Usemos mi juego —decidió—. No quiero

llevarme sorpresa porque tú pusiste piezas extras para así ganarme y burlarte de

mis habilidades de vocabulario.

—Por supuesto, aún sigo en un estado emocional delicado —dijo Darien,

mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo al otro lado de la mesa

de café—. ¿Puedo confiar en que no te aprovecharás de eso?

—Mi resaca no ha desaparecido por completo —dijo Serena, sacando las

piezas—. Así que digo que será un juego bastante parejo.

Darien esperó hasta que eligieron una letra cada uno para ver quién

comenzaba primero, y cuando él sacó una A y Serena una R, le dirigió

una mirada medio engreída, medio feliz.

—Oh, Sere —dijo con una voz cantarina—. ¿Hacemos esto un poco

más interesante?

—Define interesante.

—Quien gane dos de tres. Si tú ganas un juego, entonces el perdedor

tiene que pagar una multa. —Su expresión era de completa alegría ahora.

—Define multa.

Darien sonrió de puro placer propio. —El perdedor tendrá que hacer una

cosa que el ganador le pida que haga. Sin preguntas. Sin discusiones. Sin quejas.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron. —De acuerdo, define una cosa.

—Sabes a lo qué me refiero. —Darien metió su mano en la bolsa de piezas

de juego—. Una cosa sexual. Algo que le guste al ganador.

Si Serena tuviera la habilidad de arquear una ceja, entonces, lo estaría

haciendo justo ahora. —Alfred Mosher Butts debe estarse revolcando en su

tumba —dijo y no sabía porque se sentía tan avergonzada de estar ansiosa por

jugar Scrabble usando temas de sexo, pero Darien seguía de un humor

impredecible y creía que eso condujera algo bueno.

—¿Quién es Alfred Mosher Butts? Juro que estás inventando todo esto

para distraerme, porque sabes que soy un jugador mucho mejor que tú. —Darien

formó una palabra con una arrogante sonrisa que hizo que Serena apretara los

puños.

—¡Es quien invento Scrabble! —Serena apenas podía tomar sus propias

letras—. Déjame recordarte que gané la última vez y probablemente voy a

ganar los siguientes tres juegos y me pedirás clemencia, así que recuerda eso.

Darien pudo arquear una ceja. —¿Clemencia? Si esa es una amenaza, no

está funcionando. De hecho, estoy tentado de perder los tres juegos. —Le dio a

Serena una mirada traviesa—. Será mejor que aceptes el trato, Chica

Panqueque, hagámoslo oficial.

Serena estrechó la mano de Darien con cada onza de fuerza que tenía, la

cual era mucha, pero él únicamente sonrío. —Va en contra las reglas

ejercer presión sobre tu oponente.

Darien no perdió el primer juego. En cambió, dejó a Serena con muchas

vocales mientras él formó palabras con q, z, j y x, logrando en dos

ocasiones ganar puntos triples.

Él consiguió la puntuación más alta, mientras ella consiguió la puntuación

más baja en todos sus juegos, esa fue toda la motivación que Serena necesitó

para concentrarse en el juego. Especialmente cuando Darien hizo un baile de la

victoria por la habitación, incluso cuando le dijo que eso era extremadamente

humillante.

Ella ganó el segundo juego por un margen decente, y a medio camino

del tercer juego, cuando Darien se dio cuenta de que perdía por casi cincuenta

puntos, esto se convirtió en una batalla a muerte. Ambos realmente trataban

de ganar, pero el no reclamado orgasmo era un fuerte motivo para dejar de

bromear y burlarse el uno al otro, dejaron de hablar y establecieron un límite de

tiempo de tres minutos en cada ronda.

A pesar de que Darien usos sus habituales trucos para formar palabras

difíciles para tener puntos dobles y cerrar el juego, Serena sabía que ella ganaría.

Perder no era una opción.

Le gustaba pensar que era buena persona cuando ganaba, a diferencia

de algunas otras personas. —Honestamente, Darien, fue un juego muy parejo —

murmuró tímidamente cuando le ganó por ciento veintisiete puntos—. Fue pura suerte.

—Nunca he visto a nadie que logre triple puntuación con una palabra. —

Darien sonaba como si quisiera llorar. Suspiró—. De acuerdo, ¿Cómo me quieres?

Serena se echó hacia atrás y se estiró excitadamente. —Bueno, tú ganaste

el primer juego. Eliges primero —dijo con magnanimidad. Él pasó la mayor parte

de los dos primeros juegos hablando de sexo oral para distraerla, pero a ella no

le molestó la idea—. Así que, ¿Qué pedirás?

Era curioso cómo Darien podía alterar el estado de ánimo entre ellos sólo

con mover sus labios. El humor juguetón rápidamente se convirtió en

pesada tensión mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron y mordió su labio inferior con

sus dientes.

—Levántate —dijo, no había rastro de burda en su voz. En cambió, era

una orden que hizo que la respiración de Serena quedara atorada en su

garganta mientras obedecía.

Se quedó allí de pie, balanceando sus brazos nerviosamente, a la vez que

Darien se acercaba hacia la cama y se sentaba. —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella

con voz ronca.

—Quiero verte desnuda. —Y lo dijo vacilante, como si supiera que pisaba

un terreno peligroso—. Por favor, Sere.

Serena cerró sus ojos. —No puedo —dijo implorándole—. Elije otra cosa,

porque no estaré cómoda así y ninguno de los dos se divertirá mucho.

—Pero quiero que tú… —Darien negó con la cabeza—. Ven aquí, ven a mí.

—Extendió sus brazos—. Sólo ven aquí.

Serena se puso entre las piernas de Darien, incluso dejó que sus manos se

apoyaran en sus caderas, pero su expresión era decidida. —No me siento

cómoda o relajada cuando estoy desnuda —repitió, su voz tan baja que Darien

tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para escucharla.

—Quiero que estés cómoda conmigo —dijo suavemente—. Quiero que

confíes en mí como yo te he confiado cosas que no le he contado nunca a

nadie, y de todos modos ya he visto casi cada parte de ti. Quizás no todo a la

vez, pero he visto tu cuerpo.

—Pero es diferente cuando está oscuro y estamos en la cama y, Darien, no

es sólo un poco de celulitis. —Giró su cabeza para así no poderlo ver—.

No pierdes tantas libras sin dejar una huella. Tengo estrías y la piel floja, y mi

estómago parece un cartón corrugado. Y se siente así también. —Se sintió lo

suficientemente valiente para acunar su rostro con sus manos porque él aún la

miraba tan dulcemente que pensó que podía ponerse a llorar—. Sé que no te

gusta que lo mencioné, pero has estado con otras mujeres y puedo garantizar

que de todas ellas, tengo el peor cuerpo, el más feo y…

—Shhh, shhh. —Darien besó sus manos y no trató de decir elogios vacíos

que ella no quería escuchar y que no los creería de todos modos—. Han

pasado tres meses, Sere, y siempre hueles bien y eres divertida y tratas y

cuidas de mí, ¿Y de verdad crees que voy a levantarme e irme y no volverte a

vez porque tienes alas de bingo? Por favor, dame un poco de crédito.

Sólo dijo "Alas de bingo" porque sabía que podría hacerla sonreír, y Serena

lo hizo. Le dejó desabrochar los botones de su blusa, porque su discurso lo había

creído y quería creerlo. Pero cuando sus dedos trazaron los surcos fruncidos y

feos que se encontraban grabados en su piel flácida, Serena se estremeció, y si

Darien no hubiera tenido un brazo alrededor de sus caderas, anclándola en ese

lugar, ella se hubiera apartado.

—Son repugnantes —escupió.

—Son tus cicatrices de guerra —dijo Darien, y ni siquiera miraba su

desfigurado vientre, pero levantó su mirada hasta su rostro, hacia los ojos para

asegurarse de que no lloraba—. Has pasado por algo difícil y doloroso, y eso ha

hecho a la chica que está en frente de mí justo ahora.

—Menos gorda…

—Bueno, pero también eres una luchadora y nunca olvides lo que se

siente estar al otro lado y sí, tienes tus problemas, Sere, pero yo también. —Se

detuvo y dejó sus manos caer, así ella estuvo allí de pie por su propia voluntad—

. ¿Por qué no puedes tener un poco de fe en mí?

Y cuando lo puso así, no pareció haber ninguna razón para avergonzarse.

Los dedos de Serena nunca se habían sentido tan torpes mientras desabrochaba

los dos últimos botones de su blusa y luego se encogió de hombros y permitió

que la prenda cayera al suelo. No pudo apartar la mirada de Darien y él la

miraba justo a los ojos, sin desafiarla o retarla, pero con un tipo de

preocupación como si estuviera preocupado de que la presionara mucho,

demasiado pronto.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, tampoco —dijo

llevando sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sostén y luego quitárselo.

No pensó que sus pechos fueran tan feos ahora que eran más firmes, ya que

había trabajado lo suficiente sus pectorales para que no cayeran hasta su

ombligo. Pero cuando no estaban cubiertos por su ropa interior y elástico,

difícilmente podían ser descritos como firmes o hermosos, y parecieron felices

de ser liberados mientras Serena bajaba su mano hasta el botón y bragueta de

sus vaqueros.

Trabajó para que sus pantalones se deslizaran por sus piernas, luego los

pateó lejos así pudo quedarse de pie allí con sus bragas. Ayer, se dijo así misma

firmemente, casi te desnudaste en frente de seis completas extrañas y Darien no

es un extraño. Él consiguió meterse en su mente y sus manos y su boca ya

habían tocado los lugares que había tratado de protegerse. Y en realidad,

ahora que ya había visto sus pechos, su vientre y sus muslos, realmente no se

sentía tan preocupada porque viera su intimidad, especialmente mientras ella

había sufrido la gran angustia de haber usado un traje de baño el día anterior.

—Mírame —dijo Darien en voz baja, y Serena notó que sus mirada había

bajado para mirar ciegamente el esmalte rojo en las uñas de sus pies—. Ya casi

ha terminado, Serena. Vamos, quítate tus bragas, cariño.

Había esperado que él dijera otro discurso de "Quítate tus bragas", pero

nunca pensó que estaría riéndose mientras se quitaba sus bragas negras de

encaje.

Y entonces Serena estuvo desnuda, en frente de un miembro de sexo

opuesto. En frente de Darien. Luchó por no taparse con sus brazos para que

pudiera ver todo y él ya no miraba únicamente su rostro; sus ojos viajaban por el

cuerpo que ella trataba duramente de no ocultar.

—Y esta soy yo —dijo Serena sin poder soportar más el silencio—. Te lo

advertí, y podemos fingir que esto no ocurrió si quieres irte o pedirme que

me ponga mi ropa nuevamente.

Darien rodó tan fuerte sus ojos que Serena podría jurar que sus pupilas

desaparecieron por completo. —Algunas veces realmente quiero nalguearte —

espetó, y antes de que ella pudiera señalar que no había nada absolutamente

gracioso en la violencia doméstica, las manos de Darien se posaron en sus

caderas otra vez—. En lugar de eso, te besaré —dijo, y se dejó caer hacia atrás

sobre la cama, y tiró de Serena para así caer sobre él con un chillido asustado.

Él calló su grito con un beso mientras Serena trataba de quitarse, porque

era demasiada pesada y se encontraba desnuda y toda la cosa se sentía

ridícula.

Serena no estaba segura de cuando su lucha se convirtió en caricias y

toqueteos. Pudo haber sido en el momento en que comenzó a devolverle el

beso a Darien y rodaron por la cama. Eso era mejor. Mucho mejor, ya que podía

llevar sus manos a su cabello y frotar su clítoris contra su muslo, la tela de sus

pantalones era una fuente de irritación y deleite.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó ella, cuando se separaron por aire. Casi no

reconoció su propia voz, sonaba muy entrecortada y bordeando lo maníaco—.

¿O prefieres que yo te desnude?

Darien se sentó de nuevo para tirar de su camisa y Serena quiso llorar cuando

se alejó, para así poder deshacerse de sus vaqueros. Pero luego volvió a estar

encima de ella y estuvieron piel contra piel por primera vez; Todo era

carne caliente deslizándose una contra otra.

—Se siente tan bien —exclamó, con sus pechos apretándose contra su

torso y abrió sus piernas para que Darien pudiera posicionarse entre ellas,

apretando sus dientes cuando notó cuan lista ya se encontraba—. ¿Darien? ¿Qué

quieres?

—Este es mi turno —dijo, pero no era cierto. Porque ya había pedido que

ella se quitara su ropa y desnudara su cuerpo en plena luz—. ¿Qué es lo que tú

quieres? ¿Dedos o lengua o ambos?

Serena no tuvo oportunidad de argumentar, porque él ya tenía dos dedos

dentro de ella y frotaba ese punto que la hacía contraerse alrededor de él y

sentía como si todo buen sentido abandonaba su cuerpo. —Hazme venir —

gritó, cuando disminuyó el ritmo un poco y no era capaz de pensar

racionalmente de nuevo—. No me importa como, sólo hazlo.

La hizo venirse con sus dedos y su lengua, y aún seguía con su clímax

cuando sus manos trataban de inmovilizar sus caderas para mantenerla quieta

mientras se arqueaba contra su boca, hasta que al final Serena estuvo

pateando, casi fuera de la cama, porque nunca había sentido algo tan intenso

antes.

Era como si el orgasmo hubiera hecho un corto circuito en la parte de su

cerebro que se ocupaba de la inhibición, porque a Serena no le importó estar

desnuda. Atrajo a Darien a sus brazos para poder besar su mandíbula mientras

sentía sus piernas temblorosas —su miembro no podría estar duro y húmedo

contra su muslo si la encontrara repulsiva.

Serena pudo probarse a sí misma en los labios de Darien mientras lo besó;

lentos besos que se sentía como si estuviera moviéndose debajo del agua. Pero

entonces, Darien tomó su pecho y pellizcó el pezón entre su pulgar e índice, lo

cual hizo que su polla se estremeciera y una nueva ola de excitación

atravesara su languidez.

—Creo que debería poner fin a tu agonía —murmuró, llevando su mano

alrededor de su polla—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Dedos o boca, o ambos?

—¿Sabes lo que me haces cuando dices cosas así? —gimió Darien y Serena

simplemente sonrió porque podía ver exactamente lo que le hacía, podía

sentirlo bajo sus dedos.

—Bueno, ¿Qué decides?

—¿Quieres probar algo nuevo? —preguntó Darien, apartando su mano un

poco pegajosa—. Pero podemos hacerlo sólo un poco.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Serena, porque tan pronto como eso terminé con

sus ojos poniéndose en blanco de placer y su corazón latiendo

furiosamente, haría cualquier cosa que Darien tuviera en mente.

Lo que Darien tenía en mente era un tormento, puro y simple. Se posicionó

entre las piernas de Serena nuevamente y con mucho cuidado, muy lentamente

frotó su clítoris con la punta de su miembro una y otra vez.

Entonces, ella se movió, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Y luego Darien se

detuvo, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, con una mueca en su rostro y dijo—:

Tienes que quedarte totalmente quieta, Sere, por que te juro, si pierdo la

concentración un minuto…

Serena quería que perdiera el control. Lo quería más que nada en este

mundo, y cuando él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, siempre a pocos

centímetros del área resbaladiza que realmente necesitaba, Serena inclinó sus

caderas y la punta de su polla se deslizó dentro de ella un pequeño instante

que fue suficiente para que comenzara a crearse un muy pequeño, muy poco

satisfactorio orgasmo.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y no sabía como podía controlarse tanto,

cuando ella lo único que quería era atarlo al colchón y cabalgarlo hasta llegar

a la línea de meta. Luchó por levantarse sobre sus codos y apartar su cabello

de sus ojos.

—Me debes esto por el sanguinario juego de Scrabble —jadeó—. Sin

preguntas, sin argumentos, sin quejas. —Más tarde, estaría impresionada por su

buen vocabulario en condiciones extremas como estas, pero no ahora—.

Quiero que me hagas el amor.

—Haremos el amor, pero no tiene que haber pene…

—No te atrevas a usar la semántica en mí —argumentó Serena—. O usar

excusas poco convincentes. Esta no es una venganza por desnudarme, y

tampoco es porque siento pena por ti y no es por él, es porque moriré si no lo

haces. Sólo quiero que esto terminé, te necesito dentro de mí.

—Dijiste, desde el principio, que tú no podías…

—¡No podía!

—Está bien, que no tendrías relaciones sexuales. Esa fue tu única regla

porque... porque... —Darien habría sonado mucho más convincente si aún

pudiera recordar por qué Serena había instigado la prohibición de relaciones

sexuales y si no estuviera apretando su polla y mirando el coño de Serena.

Ella abrió las piernas un poco más. —De acuerdo, mira, si voy a dar una

regla, entonces tú puedes escoger una nueva regla y compensarlo. Eso es justo,

¿no?

—Bueno, no, no realmente. ¿Qué pasa si cambias tu...?

—Ya no me preocupo más por esa regla estúpida. Elige. Algo. Más. —No

fue una sugerencia. Era una orden.

Y dada la tensión sexual que impregnaba el aire como el hielo seco y la

forma en que ambos respiraban con dificultad, Serena se sintió más que un poco

sorprendida cuando Darien le dio una sonrisa astuta y calculada. Como todavía

él era capaz, no sólo de pensamiento racional, sino también pensamientos

astutos y taimados.

—Tienes que prometerme que respetarás mi nueva regla porque es

completamente no-negociable. —Arrastró las palabras, sumergiendo la cabeza

hacia abajo para darle una succión al duro pezón, luego retirándose antes de

que Serena tuviera tiempo para ahuecar la parte posterior de su cabeza y

mantener su boca ocupada.

—Te lo prometo. —Él iba a insistir en que se tomaran de las manos; lo

sabía y no le importaba.

—No quiero oír salir de tu boca ni una sola palabra autocrítica nunca más

—dijo rotundamente, mientras Serena dio un gruñido de sorpresa—. Estoy

cansado de escucharlo.

En cualquier otro momento, eso habría sido la señal de Serena de dar

rienda suelta a toda una corriente de palabras de autodesprecio, pero la mano

de Darien se encontraba entre sus piernas haciendo cantar a todas esas

terminaciones nerviosas de nuevo y ella se limitó a suspirar. —Bien, lo que sea.

Ahora, ven aquí. —Y le tiró hacia abajo, encima de ella.

Hubo cinco minutos frenéticos de caricias y tanteos, a pesar de que no

era como que cualquiera de ellos necesitaba más juegos previos, y cuando

Darien se fue al baño para conseguir un condón, Serena fue con él, pegada a su

espalda, con la mano envuelta alrededor de su polla de nuevo, porque no

podía soportar no tocarlo.

Incluso el sonido de la rasgadura de la lámina puso en marcha el calor y

cuando Darien se enfundó, Serena estaba lista esperando. Ella se lanzó hacia él,

terminando en su regazo, las piernas separadas a cada lado de las suyas, y se

detuvo con su polla situada en contra de su clítoris y los labios de Darien pelaron

un gruñido, porque el retorno de la inversión era una perra.

Luego, se bajó a sí misma con mucho cuidado y la punta de la polla de

Darien se encontraba dentro de ella y este era el lugar donde por lo general era

horriblemente malo, pero esta vez se sintió tan bien y con cuidado Serena se dejó

caer, hasta que estuvo todo el camino en su interior. Entonces, se detuvo.

Darien levantó las caderas y los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe. —No te

muevas —dijo sin aliento.

Se quedó paralizado. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿te estoy haciendo daño?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No. Simplemente... no quiero apurar esto.

Serena inhaló adentro y afuera lentamente y esa era la más rara, la

sensación más extraña, pero podía sentirse a sí misma revoloteando alrededor

de su pene, como si a su cuerpo no le molestara hacer un balance de la

solemnidad de la ocasión, pero avanzaba sin ella.

—Me estás matando —gimió Darien, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Pobre bebé. —Serena acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello, y luego

cogió un puñado de su cabello cuando ella misma se levantó y luego se meció

de vuelta, porque no pudo evitarlo—. Puedes moverte. Por favor. Ahora.

—Maldito pasajero que da órdenes al conductor —murmuró Darien, con las

manos amortiguando las nalgas de Serena mientras la puso sobre su espalda—.

Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí. Más fuerte que eso.

Serena siempre había tenido esta idea vaga de que el sexo era una

experiencia espiritual que evoca olas rompiendo en las playas y de las

flores que despliegan lentamente sus pétalos, pero la verdadera realidad era mucho

más visceral que eso.

Era como si cada uno de sus cinco sentidos había sido diseñado

específicamente para el sexo. Sabía a sal en su boca mientras mordió el

hombro de Darien cuando le dijo que fuera más rápido y empezó a empujar más

y más profundo que lo que la tenía antes. Y se podía oír el cabecero de la

cama golpeando contra la pared al mismo tiempo con el latido de su corazón.

Luego estaba el olor a sexo —almizcle y maduro— y pudo ver las pequeñas

gotas de sudor en la frente de Darien y el brillo en el pecho mientras miraba hacia

él—Serena sabía que debía cerrar los ojos pero no lo hizo, no quería perderse ni

una cosa. Pero sobre todo hubo contacto, moviendo sus cuerpos lisos con

avidez unos contra otros y su polla frotando contra ese lugar profundo dentro

de ella que sus dedos conocían tan bien, a continuación, Darien le dijo de

tocarse, ya que se encontraba cerca y Serena infiltró la mano entre ellos y podía

sentir donde se unían, pero sólo por un momento porque quería que sus dedos

presionen y froten y luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque se iba a venir en

blanco-calientes ráfagas de calor y luz y su último pensamiento consciente fue

que todo lo que pensó que sabía, se había equivocado.

Entonces fue después, mucho después. Se habían duchado juntos, a

pesar de que Serena había tenido una recaída de la inhibición, pero Darien le puso

la mano sobre su boca cuando trató de decirle eso. Habían rehecho la cama

porque el cobertor había sido arrojado al suelo y alguien había retirado la

sábana de la cama. Serena se había deslizado en su camisón de seda roja,

porque Roma no se construyó en un día y no podía simplemente tumbarse

perezosamente en la cama completamente desnuda, ahora que todos sus

impulsos habían sido completamente saciados.

—Y, Sere? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Darien con una sonrisa, que

rápidamente se convirtió en un—: ¡Ay! ¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?

—Estoy ofendida de que incluso necesites preguntar —dijo Serena, mientras

Darien frotaba la mancha en el brazo donde ella justo le había dado un puñetazo.

—Supongo que iba bastante bien —dijo Darien, haciendo estallar una fresa

en la boca de Serena. Ellos trabajaban a través de la bandeja de fresas cubiertas

de chocolate; Darien mordiendo el chocolate y pasando la fresa a Serena cuando

acababa—. Y tengo que decir, Sere, tienes algunas habilidades de locos, y

como un bono adicional, no me has preguntado si te puedo presentar a un

publicista que conozca, o crear una pequeña sesión de fotos con Millenium. —Darien

se inclinó hacia atrás sobre los codos—. Una vez, antes de que yo apenas me

hubiera retirado, esta mujer me dijo que había sido muy agradable, pero tuvo

que ponerse en marcha porque había dejado a su marido de niñera.

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron. —Eso no es... bueno. —Se mordió el labio—.

¿Crees que estás menos asustado del compromiso ahora? —Ella no sabía por

qué contenía el aliento mientras esperaba que Darien respondiera, y parecía

como una extraña conversación que se tiene después de lo que acababan de

compartir, pero tal vez ambos necesitaban un recordatorio de que éste no era

ese tipo de acuerdo de para siempre. Fue un tipo de acuerdo de ocho

semanas y contando.

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Quiero decir, sí, hemos estado

saliendo durante un par de meses, pero esto es salir con panqueques y tal vez

estoy bien con eso, porque sé que no va a conducir a escoger los patrones de

porcelana china y hacer planes para vivir juntos, ¿no?

Ella lo sabía, pero todavía sentía una punzada de lamento de que Darien

no estaría en su futuro a pesar de que era su primer amante, el primer hombre

en verla desnuda, el primer hombre en decirle que era hermosa cuando se

encontraba vestida o desvestida o temblando de la ferocidad de la primera

vez que habían hecho el amor. Qué peculiar que la gente pudiera hacer el

amor, y luego nunca ver o hablarse el uno al otro de nuevo.

—No, pero vamos a ser amigos después de esto, ¿no? —Empujó a Darien

con el dedo cuando simplemente gruñó—. No vas a deshacerte de mí tan

fácilmente. Sé donde vives, Darien.

—Vamos a ver cómo te sientes cuando estés acostada con el Sr. California —dijo

Darien, sin mirar a Serena mientras recogía la última fresa.

—Me voy a sentir de la misma manera —protestó Serena—. Y no lo llames así.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien, a pesar de que no sonaba en lo más mínimo

arrepentido. Él sostuvo la fresa por última vez justo por encima de su boca, así

Serena tendría que levantarse a sí misma, una mano sobre el hombro de Darien

para alcanzarla. Lo que significaba que se encontraba de vuelta en los brazos

de Darien antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de masticar y tragar—. El

resplandor post-orgásmico se ve muy bien en ti.

—Por resplandor post-orgásmico, supongo que quieres decir con la cara

roja y llena de manchas... ¡Ay! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Serena escupió,

frotando la mancha en su trasero que Darien acababa de golpear.

—Tuve que hacerlo. —Darien besó en la comisura de su boca—. Estabas

siendo autocrítica y tenemos un acuerdo sobre eso ahora.

Serena suspiró. —Si me vas a golpear cada vez que se me olvide, entonces

voy a estar de color negro y azul en una hora.

—Sólo tendrás que esforzarte más —dijo Darien sin compasión, la mano

deslizándose hacia arriba a la taza de su pecho—. Porque tengo planes para la

siguiente hora que se echarían a perder si tu culo estuviera demasiado dolorido

para que puedas acostarte en el.

Serena miró hacia abajo. Luego, su mano hizo una incursión rápida para

asegurarse de que no era sólo la forma en que los pantalones cortos de

Darien tenían arrugas. —¿Otra vez?

Darien ya la bajaba sobre la cama. —Tenemos un montón de tiempo

perdido que compensar.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 30

Serena le parecía que el mundo se había dividido en dos. Por un

lado, el mundo que tenía a Darien en él, donde parecía permanecer la mayoría del

tiempo desnuda, pero Darien también, así que funcionaba bastante bien.

También estaba el otro mundo donde Serena tropezaba, siempre

cansada y parpadeando sus ojos debido a la brillante luz a la que no se podía

acostumbrar luego de la primavera fría y gris. Era como si estuviese caminando

dormida; sólo se sentía real la molestia entre sus piernas y sus labios mordidos a besos.

Cuando no se encontraba con Darien o pensando en él, Serena se sentía

contenta de haber esperado hasta ahora para tener sexo. No sólo porque era

lo suficientemente mayor para haberse saltado todo ese manoseo y revuelto de

adolescentes que las otras chicas habían pasado hasta llegar a lo bueno, sino

también porque nunca había imaginado que sería tan insaciable.

En realidad, debió haberlo sabido. Ella había sido el tipo de chica que

nunca pudo comer sólo un biscocho de chocolate, no cuando aún había otros

veintinueve en el paquete. Cuando pudo deshacerse de eso, recibía un asalto

tan grande de endorfinas en el ejercicio, que hasta los empleados del gimnasio

habían planeado una intervención porque se encontraba en peligro de

convertirse en una vigoréxica.

Así que era algo bueno que no hubiese empezado a tener sexo a los

dieciséis como la mayoría de las chicas, ya que de ser tan bueno, Serena

sospechaba que se hubiese rendido con el CGES, nunca se hubiese

molestado con los de enseñanza media, y una licenciatura sólo hubiese sido un

obstáculo en el camino hacia sus orgasmos.

La única razón por la que salía de la cama para ir al trabajo era porque,

finalmente, el Sr. Urawa y Ami se unieron en su desaprobación de ver a

Serena sentada en su oficina de atrás soñando despierta con una ausente

mirada de sexo, y porque Darien tenía que salirse de la cama. Y la única razón por

la que Darien salía de la cama era porque tenía un agente, y un editor de libros, y

un editor de revista que lo llamaban para gritarle sobre todas las fechas límites

que se perdió.

—Creo que he descifrado porque siempre lo estamos haciendo como

conejos —le había dicho a Serena una mañana, cuando habían decidido tener

tiempo para uno rapidito, incluso cuando ya Serena tenía una hora de retraso

para ir al trabajo—. Perdimos dos meses sin tener sexo y aunque sólo tuviésemos

sexo una vez al día, esos serían al menos sesenta orgasmos que nos estaríamos

perdiendo. Tenemos bastante en que ponernos al día y no hemos tenido

suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

Serena aún lograba llegar a sus tres sesiones semanales con Fiore, ya que

él la habría cazado si no llegaba, pero aun así, bostezaba durante todo el

proceso y no tenía el mismo aguante que solía tener.

—Es ese chico —murmuraría Fiore tristemente, cuando Serena colapsara

luego de cinco flexiones—. Sabía que esto pasaría.

Por primera vez en su vida, Serena no tenía hambre, así que en realidad no

importaba si su régimen de ejercicios y entrenamiento decaía un poco. Podía

manejar el almuerzo fácilmente, pero tomar el desayuno implicaría salirse de la

cama media hora antes y la cena nunca parecía ocurrir, ya que tan pronto

como llegaba a casa del trabajo, o se iba de inmediato a casa de Darien, o él

estaría esperándola en su puerta, y ambos sólo tendrían el tiempo suficiente

para decir, "¿Tuviste un buen día?", antes de que comenzaran a besarse, y los

besos ya no eran suficientes.

Saldrían de debajo de las sabanas alrededor de las once para pasear a

Keith a la tienda, comprar pan y algo que poner en él. Serena sobrevivía con una

dieta de sexo, café negro, aros de espagueti en tostadas, queso en tostadas,

mantequilla de maní en tostadas, y todo lo que pudiese ser esparcido, apilado

o echado sobre dos piezas de pan ligeramente tostadas.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas de estar unidos por la cadera (y otros

lugares más placenteros), hasta que tuvieron que hacer lo inimaginable y pasar

la noche separados. Darien tenía una reunión con un publicista, luego una cena

de premios y Serena tenía que ponerse al día con la ropa sucia y pasar tiempo

de calidad con Michiru. Aunque pasar tiempo de calidad con Michiru implicaba

un bombardeo de preguntas que hacían que la Inquisición Española pareciese un

suave alivio.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —soltó Michiru tan pronto Serena abrió la puerta—.

No te he visto en semanas y escuché a Hotaru gritándote sobre los golpes

que hacían tu cama contra la pared, y ¿desde cuando caminas por ahí en

sudaderas y deportivos, y tienes tres, no, cuatro, chupetones? ¿Cómo logras

tener un chupetón justo encima de la rodilla?

Serena sabía que debía callar a Michiru, pero cuando abrió la boca, lo único

que salió fue un bostezo. Así que mientras lavaba suavemente a mano sus

camisolas de seda en el lavado del baño, Michiru tomó asiento en el borde de la

tina y la sermoneó sobre cuán estúpida era.

—Se lo que está pasando —criticó Michiru mientras comía un paquete de

galletas saladas—. Tú y Darien obviamente lo están haciendo. Pensé que ya lo

habían hecho, pero ahora sé que no era así, porque ahora completa y

obviamente lo están haciendo.

—Michiru, ¿nunca debes parar para tomar oxigeno? —preguntó Serena,

mientras colgaba su camisola azul oscuro sobre el tendedero que tenía en

su baño.

—El oxigeno está sobrevalorado —dijo Michiru sin darle importancia, ya que

se iban saliendo del tema—. Esto es más que sólo ambos aliviando tensiones.

Darien ya ni siquiera coquetea con las chicas lindas cuando entra a la oficina, y tú

sonríes de esa manera tonta cada vez que digo su nombre. Ambos se están

enamorando. Así que, ¿esto todavía sigue siendo una relación de

panqueques? ¿O van en serio con el otro? ¿Le vas a decir a Diamante que

es historia? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta: ¿Qué sucedía?

Serena no lo sabía porque no era algo de lo que ella y Darien habían

hablado. Hablaban de cuanto tiempo les quedaba y cuanto de ese tiempo

podían estar de forma horizontal. Y murmuraban cosas contra la piel del otro,

pero no hablaban de lo que hacían, y las consecuencias, ni siquiera de que si

debían hacerlo en primer lugar. Lo que funcionaba muy bien para Serena, ya

que había pasado toda su vida pontificando y haciendo hipótesis, y eso no la

llevaba muy lejos.

Así que simplemente se giró hacia Michiru y se encogió de hombros. —No

sé lo que está sucediendo —murmuró—. Es decir, como sea.

Siempre y cuando viviera, Serena nunca olvidaría la mirada en el rostro de

Michiru, justo antes de ahogarse con un pedazo de galleta. Ni siquiera había

tenido esa mirada tan sorprendida aquella vez cuando se enteró de que

Hotaru había comprado el mismo bolso de marca Mina que ella había

pasado meses ahorrando para comprar.

—¡Oh por Dios, Sere! —jadeó una vez que le regresó el poder del

habla—. ¡Te convertiste en mí!

Serena tenía en la punta de la lengua señalar que para que ella se

convirtiera en Michiru, debía crecer unos dieciocho centímetros y perder unos

veinte kilogramos, pero podía imaginarse la reacción de Darien, luego el furioso

sonido de su mano conectando con su trasero y tembló, un temblor bastante

bueno, y sonrió.

—¿Eso significa que tú te estas convirtiendo en mí, Seels? —preguntó

maquiavélicamente—. ¿Has leído algún libro bueno últimamente? Y no, la

ultima edición de Vogue no cuenta.

—Deja de sonreír así y no hagas chistes de Vogue, me estás asustando —

gimió Michiru, pero parecía gustarle la nueva relajada Serena, aunque le

molestaba bastante que la nueva relajada Serena no tuviera un refrigerador lleno

y que no dejara salir los datos sucios de su vida amorosa.

—¿Pero es más grande que una panera? —demandó, luego de lo que

parecían ser horas de intensa exanimación—. Bueno, obviamente no es más

grande que una panera, ¿pero es más grande que una barra de chocolates de

tamaño King?

—En realidad, no puedo recordar cuán grande es una barra de

chocolate de tamaño King —respondió Serena, mientras oía como la puerta

se abría y luego a Darien llamando.

—¿Cariño? Estoy en casa. Me fui luego de los discursos.

—¡Tiene su propia llave! —exclamó Michiru, mientras Serena saltaba de su silla

y corría por el pasillo.

—¿No te molestaste en vestirte? —preguntó Darien mientras se quitaba su

chaqueta de vestir, la cual usaba con vaqueros y una camisa de Clash—.

Bueno, eso nos ahorrará algo de tiempo.

Antes que Serena pudiera decirle que tenía una muy inquisitiva hermana

pequeña en la habitación, Darien la tomó y la besó tan largo y fuerte que hasta

olvidó completamente que tenía una hermana pequeña.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, búsquense una habitación —dijo la hermana

pequeña detrás de ellos—. Por las escaleras, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Me

voy antes de que me traumen de por vida.

Serena le sonrió vagamente a Michiru desde la seguridad que representaban

los brazos de Darien, y él murmuró algo que pudo haber sido un "Hola", o un

"Adiós", o incluso un "No dejes que la puerta te golpee en el trasero cuando

salgas."

Serena sintió una punzada de culpa al empujar a Michiru fuera de su

segundo hogar, pero no lo encontraba en su corazón para sentirse tan mal, en

realidad. Estaba bastante segura de que vería a Michiru cada día por el resto de

su vida, pero tener tiempo de calidad con Darien, tiempo de calidad desnudos,

era un muy escaso acontecimiento.

Luego, mayo cambió a junio, y sentía como si el tiempo se estuviese

resbalando de sus dedos. Todo lo que les quedaba era más o menos un mes.

Escasas semanas, si Diamante regresaba cuando dijo que lo haría, pero él se había

convertido en una figura borrosa y lejana en la que Serena no podía enfocarse,

cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en Darien. Había recibido dos cartas de

él e incontables correos, y los había leído inmediatamente, pero era más por la

costumbre que por la emoción que provocaban las palabras de Diamante y que

se le salían por los poros, como sucedía normalmente. Todo lo que Serena sintió

fue un conflicto horrible cuando le envió un rápido correo a Diamante, afirmando:

hemos estado muy ocupados en el trabajo. Escribiré apropiadamente cuando

tenga la oportunidad.

Habían temas que había evitado hablar con Diamante, como su pérdida de

peso y sus aventuras en las relaciones, pero nunca le había mentido antes, y

aunque no era algo de lo que estuviese orgullosa, había sido necesario. Diamante

era su figura dorada, y Darien era el aquí y ahora.

Así que cuando Darien se fue a LA con sólo veinticuatro horas de aviso para

salvar una sesión de portada para Millenium, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en un

escándalo entre el estilista de la celebridad, el fotógrafo de la celebridad y la

celebridad y su publicista, quien había llamado a Darien a las tres de la mañana

para gritarle, se sintió bastante como el fin del mundo, incluso aunque sí pudo

tener a Keith como compañero por el resto de la semana.

Serena no necesitó mucha persuasión para salirse temprano del trabajo y

acompañar a Darien a Heathrow para que ambos pudieran apretarse muy fuerte

en el Control de Pasaporte, como si él se fuera para la guerra.

—Estaré de vuelta para el fin de semana —dijo Darien, una vez que

llamaron su número de abordaje y fueron forzados a dejar de besuquearse.

El rostro de Serena decayó. Era la mañana del lunes, y el sábado parecía

como a años luz de distancia. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Aunque tenga que tomar la sesión con la cámara de mi

teléfono. —Darien tomó su mejilla—. No será tan malo. Tú misma dijiste que

tenías millones de cosas que hacer esta semana.

—Esas serían las cosas que dejé porque no quería hacerlas —dijo Serena.

Enderezó el collar de la camisa negra de Darien—. Se siente bastante

Extraño besarte con…

—… ¿la ropa puesta?

—Iba a decir con toda esta gente alrededor, pero eso también funciona.

—Serena sabía que debía dejar de manosear a Darien, pero no podía detenerse al

intentar arreglar su cabello. Sobrevivir los próximos cinco días iba a ser

una agonía—. ¿Qué opinas del sexo telefónico?

—Estoy muy de acuerdo con el sexo telefónico —enfatizó Darien—. También

sexo por e-mail, sexo por textos y también estoy deseando que tu laptop tuviese

cámara como la mía.

Serena miró hacia el tablero de vuelos. —Tu vuelo sale en treinta y cinco

minutos. Debes irte.

Darien se inclinó para otro beso y, justo cuando Serena decidió que otros

cinco minutos no dañarían, él la alejó. —Tú vete primero.

—No, tú primero —contraatacó.

—Pero no puedo irme a ningún lado si sólo te quedas allí, luciendo tan besable.

—Pero si te vas primero, tendré al menos otros dos minutos más para verte

antes que desaparezcas de mi vista.

—Tú solo quieres deleitarte con mi trasero. —Darien arrugó la nariz, luego su

mirada se suavizó—. En serio, ve tu primero.

—No, tú. —Serena no sabía en que momento se había convertido en una

de esas chicas tontas y sensibles que solían irritarla hasta más no poder cuando

las escuchaba en el autobús, arrullando a sus novios por el teléfono, "Tú cuelga

primero."

Al menos, ella no soltaba risitas tontas.

—Voy a irme —le dijo decisivamente a Darien—. Tengo una enorme lista de

cosas por hacer que necesito terminar sin alborotar el departamento y sin distraerme.

Darien llevó una mano a su corazón y actuó como si estuviese herido

mortalmente, pero luego escucharon que llamaban su vuelo.

—De verdad debo irme —dijo él seriamente—. Si me pierdo el vuelo,

estaré en busca de otro trabajo.

Serena pensó en tener otro beso, pero al final la única manera en que se

iría era caminando sin mirar atrás.

Fue una tortura regresar a su vieja y aburrida rutina. Con ocho horas para

dormir en la noche, dos horas en el gimnasio, tanto en las mañanas como en las

tardes, tres apropiadas comidas al día, más dos carbohidratos bajos en grasa,

bocadillos de bajas calorías, llegar a tiempo al trabajo y sentarse en la bañera

con la portátil sobre las piernas y los audífonos que acallaban todo sonido

firmemente en su lugar, ya que Hotaru se enteró que Serena ya no entretenía

al caballero que visitaba todo el tiempo y había comenzado de nuevo con su

escoba, pero ahora en tiempo extra.

También significaba que Serena tenía que lidiar con su enorme

correspondencia. Taiki Maker había enviado un e-mail con invitaciones a su

club. No había mencionado los seis capítulos y medio que había enviado, lo

que sólo significaba que la iba a desilusionar gentilmente. O peor, quería que

ella le entregara todo lo que tuviera que ver con Lucy para que así él pudiera

escribir los honores apropiadamente. O incluso peor, odiaba los poemas e

historias cortas de Lucy y quería lavarse las manos con respecto a ella. También

había un e-mail de su padre, quien venía a la ciudad al final de mes y quería

comprar dos entradas para la nueva película de Jennifer Anniston.

Serena decidió deshacerse de esos dos obstáculos en un solo día, para así

poder terminar con seis horas de llevar un tsunami de extrema agitación en vez

de extenderlo durante toda la semana. Si los veía a ambos el jueves, entonces

podría pensar y torturarse con ello hasta el almuerzo del viernes, cuando dejará

de pensar y comenzará a emocionarse de que Darien ya volvería a casa.

También había dos cartas apenas leídas de Diamante, que había lanzado a

una gaveta. Pero en la mañana del jueves, el cual había bautizado como el día

DTA (D por difícil, T por temible y A por abatido), Serena se armó de valor para

leerlas. Normalmente se comprometía a memorizar cada una de las sílabas,

pero ahora, mientras enderezaba el papel del correo, se dio cuenta de que

sólo los había hojeado antes, y que apenas podía recordar algo de su

contenido.

El pensamiento de que estarían juntos había sido tan constante y

reconfortante por estos tres años, que Serena se sentía aliviada de darse cuenta

de que no estaba lista para darse por vencida aún, al finalmente darle a las

cartas de Diamante la atención que merecían. Lo que tenía con Darien era

maravilloso, pero nunca fue creado para durar; mientras que lo que ella y Diamante

compartían era algo más intenso y más profundo que sólo atracción sexual.

Él sostenía su alma en sus manos.

_Queridísima Serena,_

_Siempre es soleado en California y no puedes imaginar lo aburrido y_

_monótono que puede ser el implacable resplandor. Anhelo los días grises y_

_húmedos con té, tostadas y el periódico. Extraño caminar en la lluvia y ver todo_

_el mundo a mí alrededor verde, brillante y perfecto con promesas. El sol inglés_

_no es la misma luz dorada en el Valle de Napa o el molesto calor en Los_

_Ángeles. Es una ilusión delicada y efímera. ¿Puedes darte cuenta de mi_

_nostalgia? Hay muchas cosas que extrañaré de LA y desearía poder llevar_

_algunas de ellas en mi equipaje de mano, pero estoy listo para regresar a_

_Londres y, sin importar el clima, quiero caminar contigo por el Río Támesis y_

_hablar de nada y de todo. Incluso compartir un silencio acompañado contigo_

_sería una dicha. En otra nota más prosaica, ¿podría humildemente pedir más_

_bolsas de té y una barra de chocolate Cadbury's Dairy Milk?_

_Todo mi amor, como siempre,_

_Diamante._

Serena suspiró al abrir la segunda carta. Las palabras de Diamante ya no eran

la panacea que solían ser, pero eran como pequeños puñales enterrándose en

su corazón como si, de algún modo, supiera que ella había hecho espacio

también para Darien allí.

_Querida Serena,_

_¿Me has olvidado? Siempre respondes mis cartas más rápido de lo que_

_habría creído posible, incluyendo los caprichos del correo, pero ya han pasado_

_dos semanas y no he tenido nada de ti en mi buzón. Me llegó tu e-mail diciendo_

_lo ocupada que te encontrabas en el trabajo. Una vez más, me pregunto si_

_estar rodeada de esos libros llenos de polvo es la mejor manera de usar tus_

_dones académicos, pero eso es algo que podremos discutir cuando regrese._

_Todavía anhelo una taza de té decente y algo de buen chocolate (aunque_

_uno de mis más queridos amigos en LA me ha iniciado en las delicias_

_refrescantes del helado de yogur o el "froyo" como nunca lo llamaré) así que, si_

_tienes tiempo, puedes enviarme un poco, estaré eternamente en deuda. No_

_queda mucho, Serena, para que podamos compartir un buen té en persona._

_Con Amor,_

_Diamante._

Serena sólo había leído ambas cartas dos veces cuando su celular sonó.

Tan pronto como vio el nombre de Darien en la pantalla, su corazón se aceleró,

justo como lo hacía cuando solía leer las cartas de Diamante.

_¿Puedo hacer el amor locamente con tu línea de teléfono a las 11 p.m.,_

_tu horario? Darien x._

A diferencia de cualquier correspondencia de Diamante, sólo tomó quince

palabras de Darien para que sus senos se hincharan y para sentir ese punto

en medio de sus piernas pulsar de anhelo.

Los sentimientos que Darien despertaba en ella eran emocionantes, pero

sólo se trataban de sexo. No era romance y, definitivamente, no era amor, así

que no había necesidad de sentirse tan culpable al responderle a Darien: _¡Creo_

_que eso puede ser arreglado! Serena x_, antes de irse a alistar para su cita

con Taiki Maker.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 31

Era muy difícil planear la vestimenta adecuada que te llevaría del té

de la tarde al rechazo de un súper agente y al cine con tu distanciado padre.

Serena quería verse guay y bajo control y desvanecer todos los recuerdos

del sudado y aturdido lío en el que había estado la última vez que había visto a

Taiki Maker —o su padre, llegado el caso. Después de un falso comienzo

con un vestido envolvente negro, se decidió por su nuevo traje de pantalón y la

blusa con estampa cereza daba la impresión adecuada. Usualmente, vestía

pantalones con largas remeras o túnicas que cubrían la barriga y el trasero,

pero luego de contorsionarse de aquí para allá en el espejo del baño, debía

admitir que ni la barriga ni el trasero se veían lo suficientemente ofensivos como

para ser cubiertos. También era la primera vez que se vestía para un evento

mayor sin enviarle fotos a Michiru, por mensajes de texto, de sus opciones de

vestuario, Serena se dio cuenta de eso mientras colocaba clips en la cuña de

espuma en la coronilla de su cabeza y se las arreglaba para hacerse una cola

de caballo abultada, luego de sólo dos intentos.

Luego se puso sus Converses, pero llevaba sus tacones de siete

centímetros en la cartera, Serena se detuvo en la Oficina de Correo para enviarle

a Diamante una caja de PG Tips, dos enormes barras de Cadbury's Dairy Milk y una

rápida nota de disculpa por el retraso y por la ausencia de correo, y disculpas

en general. Serena se sentía tan culpable de que no había tenido tiempo para ir

a Sainsbury's y comprarle a Diamante sus bolsas de té preferidas Red Label, que

envió el paquete con prioridad por una suma que habría hecho que sus ojos se

hicieran agua si no estuviese determinada a evitar que su máscara se corriera.

Pero tan pronto como empujó el paquete hacia un empleado del correo, Serena

sintió que empujaba lejos a Diamante, para lidiar con él en una fecha posterior y

así ponerse en camino a la reunión con Melvin, con la conciencia limpia y una

cantidad, de regular a mediocre, de mariposas en su estómago.

Se refugiaron en el café cruzando de la calle del club de Taiki Maker,

cada uno con una taza de grasiento té, así Serena podría escuchar la última

entrega de los problemas de relación de Melvin, que era exactamente igual a

las entregas anteriores.

—…así que él se ha mudado con este pequeño jovencito que estoy

bastante seguro que tiene el hábito de la metanfetamina —terminó Melvin al

final de un disperso monólogo enlistando los muchos errores que Clive había

cometido para con él—. ¿Realmente crees que el amor lo puede todo?

—¿Pero realmente lo amas? —preguntó francamente Serena—. Quiero

decir, ¿se conectan a un nivel espiritual?

Melvin vaciló debido a que no había absolutamente nada espiritual

acerca de Clive, aparte de su consumo de vodka. —Bueno, no pero…

—¿Así que es el sexo absolutamente fenomenal? Como, cuando lo ves

realmente no estás escuchando nada de lo que dice porque todo lo que

puedes pensar es ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ambos estén

desnudos? No puedes comer o dormir porque estás pensando en el sexo, y

todo lo que él tiene que hacer es enviarte un mensaje de texto y tú estás

mojad… tienes una erección.

—Dios, no. No hemos tenido sexo en semanas. Clive dice que me ve más

como una salida emocional que… —Los ojos de Melvin parpadearon

rápidamente detrás de sus anteojos—. ¿Acabas de decir erección sin siquiera

bajar tu voz?

—Es una palabra perfectamente aceptable —dijo Serena a la defensiva—.

Creo que deberías ignorar mi vocabulario y concentrarte más en el contenido.

—Tomó un momento para reunirse a sí misma—. Tienes que dejarlo.

—¿Dejarlo? —repitió Melvin incrédulo—. No puedo simplemente dejarlo.

—¿Por qué no puedes? No viven juntos, no dependen uno del otro y él te

hace completamente miserable. Yo diría que dejarlo es tu única opción.

Melvin miraba su taza de café. —Él puede ser muy amable y comprensivo

cuando quiere.

Serena se abstuvo de pedir a Melvin que le diera tres ejemplos de Clive

siendo amable y/o comprensivo. —Sé que es difícil siendo esta tu primera

relación gay…

—No sé porque de repente piensas que eres experta en relaciones gays o

cualquier otro tipo de relación —dijo Melvin malhumorado. Melvin estando

malhumorado era todo un tema ya que odiaba la confrontación. Ni siquiera

podía mirar EastEnders porque todo el griterío y las peleas, en y alrededor de

Albert Square, lo molestaban muchísimo—. Sólo has estado en una relación por

cuestión de semanas.

—Meses de hecho —dijo Serena, tan malhumorada como él, hasta que

recordó que debía contenerse—. Sé que no es una relación real pero, bueno,

estoy feliz, y si puedo sentirme así en una relación falsa entonces, tú deberías

sentirte así en una real. Honestamente, Melv, hemos estado teniendo la misma

conversación sobre Clive por tres años.

—La misma conversación no. Hay variaciones en el tema.

—Pero las variaciones son que está tratándote aún peor de lo que lo

hacía la última vez que hablamos sobre él. Prométeme que al menos pensaras

en decirle que te largarás. —Serena empujó su té ya que tenía un resabio rancio

y aceitoso—. Quiero decir, si ni siquiera están teniendo sexo, entonces ¿Cuál es

el punto?

—Bueno, no hay necesidad de preguntar si ese aspecto de tu falsa

relación está yendo bien —dijo Melvin con aspereza.

Serena espero a que sus mejillas ardieran, y cuando no lo hicieron, decidió

que no había daño en una enigmática sonrisa, aunque se sintió más como

sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —No me puedo quejar —dijo—. Bueno, tengo muchas

quejas pero ellas tienen más que ver con tener que ver a Taiki Maker en

quince minutos.

—Quizás él quiere felicitarte por tu brillante estilo de prosa —admitió

finalmente Melvin, vencido y empujando su té lejos también—. Después,

prometerá que puede darte un adelanto de seis cifras y dejaras de venir al

trabajo y tomar mis llamadas.

—Difícilmente —dijo Serena, pero se permitió unos segundos para tratar de

imaginar cómo sería si las palabras de Melvin se hicieran realidad. Parecía tan

inverosímil que se dio por vencida—. Y siempre tomaré tus llamadas. O tendré

mi AP para que tome tus llamadas.

—Nunca se sabe, Sere. La gente tiene agentes y logran tratos por los

libros. No es completamente inaudito.

—Todo lo que realmente quiero que me diga es que va a presentarles

Bailando en el Borde del Mundo a los editores. Luego, me dirá que si bien

disfrutó leyendo mi lamentable intento de escribir una biografía, debería

atenerme a transcribir. Dios, nunca le pedí a él que lo leyera —dijo Serena con

mal humor—. Y le diré eso. Bien, no lo haré, pero estaré pensándolo muy

fuertemente.

—Estás siendo muy vulgar hoy, Serena. ¿Qué en la tierra te tiene así?

Esta vez la enigmática sonrisa fue más una sonrisa satisfecha. —Una dama

nunca besa y lo cuenta. —Miró el reloj en la pared—. Supongo que será mejor

que termine con esto. ¿Y al menos pensarás en lo que te dije? Mereces

estar con alguien que te haga feliz.

Serena pensó que iba a tomar más que una agitada charla de ánimo para

convencer a Melvin de liberarse de décadas siendo un felpudo. Era difícil

cambiar, pero no imposible, y si seguía presionándolo gentilmente en la

dirección correcta, entonces quizás él se liberaría de los agarres malignos de

Clive y mientras tanto, patearía a su malvada ex esposa a la cuneta también.

Aún reía a su imagen mental de un soltero y seguro Melvin bailando en el

podio de un club gay, rodeado de musculosos hombres admiradores, mientras

ella caminaba hacia el comedor del club de Taiki Maker, a lo que parecía

ser su mesa habitual, escondida en un hueco. Probablemente prefirió esa mesa

para que no haya muchos testigos cuando reduzca a una infeliz aspirante a

escritora a las lágrimas.

Taiki no sacó la vista de su BlackBerry mientras Serena se acercaba, pero

dado que él nunca aceptó su existencia voluntariamente, esperaba eso.

También olvidó cambiarse sus Converses, se dio cuenta al correr la silla,

pero no era como si la había invitado ahí para discutir su elección de calzado.

Serena ordenó una taza de té a una mesera que pasaba, luego decidió

tomar el toro por las astas —¿Taiki? Disculpa, pero tengo otra reunión después

de esta. —Sonó mejor que decir que iba a ver una comedia romántica con su

padre.

—Oh, lo siento. Creo que paso más tiempo en Twitter que trabajando —

dijo Taiki, aún paralizado por su BlackBerry y no sonando molesto en lo más

mínimo de que Serena haya decido hablar antes que él—. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves

bien.

—Estoy bien —dijo cuidadosamente Serena, porque no estaba segura si era

una pregunta capciosa y que Taiki la golpearía con un "¿Cómo es posible

que puedas estar bien cuando los capítulos que me enviaste fueron mal

escritos, pobremente construidos y carentes de cualquier contenido

discernible?"

Pero no lo hizo. Apagó su BlackBerry, levantó la mirada y le sonrió, y Serena

no pudo evitar destacar lo obvio. —No sabía que usabas anteojos.

Él usaba un par de gruesos y negros anteojos de nerd que lo hacían ver

cien veces menos intimidante que cuando no hay nada interponiéndose entre

él y su mirada penetrante. Taiki toco el marco con un gesto nervioso y se veía

un poco perplejo. —Bueno, me pongo mis lentes de contacto cuando voy al

Archivo, aunque irritan mis ojos —reveló. Al menos eso explicaba por qué

fruncía tanto el entrecejo.

Serena tomo el señuelo. —¿Por qué no puedes usar tus anteojos en el Archivo?

Taiki Maker, súper agente literario, realmente se retorció en su silla. Si

quitas el traje de diseño, el corte de pelo costoso y la línea de la mandíbula

cincelada, se veía como un pequeño niño que había sido atrapado con sus

manos en la lata de galletas. —Solía trabajar en el Archivo cuando vine de

Cambridge —dijo finalmente—. George, el Sr. Urawa, se sentaba en el

escritorio de al lado y pasaba una gran parte de cada día burlándose por el

grosor de mis anteojos. Eso era, cuando no se burlaba por mis pocas

habilidades para catalogar y mi fracaso general como ser humano.

—¿Así que él era así, incluso entonces? —pregunto Serena.

—Peor. Creo que de hecho se suavizó con la edad —dijo Taiki con una

sonrisa—. Pero Ami solía dar la cara por mí. Y hubo un tiempo cuando hice

algo absolutamente inconcebible mientras hacía una taza de té, así que no fue

todo tan malo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a su té?

Taiki sacudió su cabeza solemnemente. —Eso es un secreto que me

llevaré a la tumba o hasta que me tengas horriblemente ebrio.

Serena rió, y a pesar de que se había imaginado pasar la reunión entera

con monosílabos, pasó los siguientes diez minutos disparándole preguntas a

Taiki para poder conseguir toda la mugre del Sr. Urawa y reportársela a

Mina y Melvin, porque Ami obviamente se las había guardado para ella todo

este tiempo.

Eventualmente Taiki elevó sus manos en protesta. —¡Suficiente! Eso no

fue para lo que te invité a tomar el té. Quiero hablar sobre Lucy Keener.

Cada instinto que poseía Serena le gritaba que se tensara y entrara en

pánico, pero trató de ignorarlos debido a que se encontraba aquí por Lucy en

primer lugar.

Todo lo demás era sólo salsa, aunque si Taiki odiaba absolutamente lo

que había escrito, esperaba que lo hiciera rápido y relativamente sin dolor.

—Dijiste que te gustaba Bailando en el Borde del Mundo —solicito

nerviosamente.

—No me gusto —dijo Taiki, mientras Serena fruncía el ceño ya que él le

había enviado ese email—. Me encanto. Y también a mi asistente, mi corrector

y mi novia que lo leyó de una vez y lloró las últimas cincuenta páginas.

Creo que has descubierto una de las grandes novelistas británicas, Serena.

—¿Lo he hecho? —Serena se permitió relajarse un poco—. ¿Y los poemas e

historias cortas? ¿También te gustaron?

Taiki asintió. —Sí, mucho. Aunque los poemas e historias cortas son más

difíciles de vender que las novelas, pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando

lleguemos a él.

Serena decidió que el hecho de que Taiki haya dicho "cruzaremos" en

vez de "cruzaré" no significaba nada importante. —¿Así que presentaras

Bailando en el Borde del Mundo a los editores, entonces? —Sonrió tristemente—.

Sé que está fuera de mis manos, pero me siento muy protectora hacia Lucy.

Él le frunció el ceño a través de sus anteojos y Serena se cerró otra vez. —

¿Vamos a ir al grano, Serena?

Ella asintió abatida.

—Los primeros dos capítulos que enviaste eran muy artificiales. Era todo

contar, no mostrar. Realmente quería darle sentido al trasfondo de Lucy, dónde

fue a la escuela, quién dirigía la tienda de la esquina, cómo se veía su cuarto,

los lectores necesitan tener una idea de quién es Lucy para poder comenzar a

importarles.

Serena bajó la cabeza. —Oh, bien, bien…

—Pero luego agarras un ritmo cerca de la mitad del capítulo tres, cuando

su hermana Dorothy se va de casa para casarse, y realmente me gustó como

comenzaste a construir la relación que Lucy tenía con su padre —dijo Taiki

sonriéndole—, creo que estás lista para un buen comienzo.

—¿Lo estoy? —Serena no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Lo estás, pero que no se tu suba a la cabeza —dijo Taiki

bruscamente, pero con otra sonrisa para quitar el resquemor de sus palabras—.

Ahora, quiero presentar un paquete a los potenciales editores de Bailando en el

Borde del Mundo, junto con un manuscrito completo de la biografía y una

colección de sus mejores poemas e historias cortas. Me gustaría que trabajemos

juntos en eso ya que tú tienes un mejor entendimiento del material.

—Pensé que quizás podrías dividir los poemas e historias por décadas,

para que funcione casi como una autobiografía —dijo Serena enérgicamente—.

Su escritura cambio muchísimo si comparas sus historias cortas escritas durante

la guerra con los poemas que escribió tres años después de que terminó y

Charles Holden se casó. Aunque supuse que habría un vacío cronológico

cuando…

—¿Serena, escuchaste lo que dije? —pregunto Taiki, frunciendo el ceño,

a pesar de que ella ya se acostumbraba a eso—. Me gustaría que tú terminaras

de escribir la biografía de Lucy para poder presentársela a los editores.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no soy la escritora adecuada. Quiero decir,

tengo un par de cosas publicadas en Isis cuando me encontraba en Oxford,

pero eso en verdad no cuenta. ¿Qué pasa si me estanco? ¿Qué si tengo un

bloqueo de escritor? —Serena estaba a punto de pasarse una mano por el

cabello debido a la agitación cuando recordó que tenía una cuña de espuma

allí. En cambio, se conformo con exprimir sus manos—. Un libro entero. —¿Cuán

largo se supone que debe ser, de todas maneras?

—Vale, necesitas tomar unas respiraciones profundas —le aconsejó

Taiki, llamando a una mesera—. Te pediré un vaso de agua para que no

comiences a hiperventilar.

Esperó hasta que Serena se aferró al vaso de agua mineral para salvar su

vida, antes de continuar. —Sólo piensa en escribir este libro como si fuera la

disertación para tu MA, pero con menos teoría literaria.

Serena había llegado al club de Taiki esperando lo peor, y ahora que lo

peor parecía ser que ella tenía una representación literaria y luz verde para

terminar la biografía de Lucy, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tomó respiraciones

superficiales y trató de abrir su boca para decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente—. Gracias. No puedo decirte lo que significa

para mí.

—Bueno, lo que significa es que te he pedido que escribas un libro en tu

tiempo libre y sin pago. Y una vez que este hecho, si puedo lograr un trato, tú

nunca ganaras dinero por él.

—No me importa el dinero. —Serena respiró y era la absoluta verdad.

Taiki Maker teniendo fe en ella y su escritura era más que suficiente.

También era más de lo que jamás espero—. Oh Dios mío, puedo casualmente

referirme a "mi agente" cuando hable con la gente. —Se pausó ya que Taiki

la miraba como si estuviera loca. Se sentía más que desquiciada—. No es que lo

vaya a hacer, porque la gente pensará que soy una completa tonta.

—Realmente lo harán —dijo Taiki—. Iré a mi oficina para elaborar un

contrato, pero ¿debemos firmarlo antes de comenzar a hablar de la logística?

Pasaron una feliz hora discutiendo la gran cantidad de trabajo que Serena

se comprometió a hacer. No sólo la escritura, sino contactar a la Asociación de

Ex Alumnos de Oxford para ponerse en contacto con los contemporáneos de

Lucy, y hablar dulcemente con la mujer a cargo del archivo personal de la

familia Holden sobre dejarle tener acceso a sus papeles privados. Incluso

contactar al Agregado Cultural de la Embajada de Rusia para echar algo de

luz a los dos años que Lucy pasó en ese país. Era intimidante pero también muy,

muy excitante.

Incluso mejor, Taiki iba a usar su influencia para conseguirle una

semana de cuatro días en el archivo sin que le recortaran su salario, dado que

cualquier publicación del trabajo de Lucy Keener beneficiaría al ALL y —Estás

prácticamente con salario mínimo.

Justo cuando tenía los ojos llorosos por la posibilidad de una película

biográfica de Lucy Keener con Kate Winslet en el papel principal, Serena miró su

reloj. No podía creer que había estado allí por dos horas.

—Querido, no tenía idea de que fuera tan tarde —dijo disculpándose—.

Tengo que estar en Camden en cinco.

Taiki asintió, pero ya sacaba su BlackBerry. —Mi asistente te mandara un

email —dijo, mientras Serena arrastraba su silla hacia atrás—. Y tendré un gran

placer al llamar a George Urawa mañana para decirle que tendrá que

arreglárselas sin ti un día a la semana.

—Gracias —dijo Serena fervientemente, dado que había estado temiendo

esa conversación en particular.

—Créeme, será un placer. —Cuando Taiki rió y le guiñó un ojo, Serena

decidió que era algo bueno que su corazón ya tuviera dueño, porque tener un

enamoramiento con tu agente sería muy poco profesional—. Mejor corres,

no querrás llegar tarde.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 32

Sere habría escrito en la caminata de media hora de Bloomsbury a

Camden preocupándose por el rencuentro con su padre, pero

pasó los treinta minutos de eso en el teléfono con Melvin

volviéndose cada vez más nervioso mientras ella visualizaba puerta tras puerta

cerrándose en su cara, mientras que los guardianes de los documentos privados

de la familia y los archivos literarios se negaban a admitirla. De hecho, se

encontraba tan ocupada en el llanto de Melvin, mientras giraba en la autopista,

que le tomó un segundo recordar por qué estaba allí. Aunque llegaba diez

minutos antes, porque siempre llegaba diez minutos antes, su padre ya se

encontraba de pie fuera del cine, dándole una dura mirada al hombre sin

hogar que le contaba una historia un poco triste con la esperanza de ganar

cincuenta peniques. Serena esquivó el carrito de compras del hombre sin hogar,

que estaba lleno hasta el tope con abultadas bolsas de transportistas, y se

detuvo junto a su padre.

—No voy a decirlo de nuevo. Sal de aquí y consigue trabajo —decía Kenji

Tsukino, cuando vio a Serena—. Ahí estás. Entremos, no quiero perder los

adelantos.

Hubo un breve abrazo de narices chocando y codos golpeándose, antes

de que entraran. Por supuesto, su padre ya había comprado las entradas y

Serena fue enviada al baño ("tu madre siempre va diez minutos durante la

película y se pasa el resto del tiempo haciéndome preguntas"). Cuando salió, su

padre la esperaba de pie con dos botellas de agua y una pequeña tina de

palomitas de maíz.

—Es salado —dijo, mientras se dirigían a la sala uno—. ¿Puedes comerlas?

¿Está bien para mis niveles de colesterol?

—Cogeré unas pocas, pero tal vez no deberías comer cosas que tienen

mucho sodio —dijo Serena, y se obligó a mirarlo bien, sin que sus ojos se desviaran

en el último momento. Se veía bien, bronceado, sin las líneas grabadas en su

cara que había pensado que eran permanentes, y su estómago era mucho

menos panzón de lo que lo había sido—. Mamá dijo que estabas buscándote a

ti mismo, parece estar funcionando. —Su padre se acarició la tripa.

—Echo de menos mi cerveza —murmuró con voz ronca, por lo que Serena

supuso que habían acabado de hablar acerca de su colesterol, también sabía

que una vez que se sentara, se moriría por no abrir la boca.

Mientras esperaba que la película comenzara, Serena se preguntó qué

hacía allí. Su padre no parecía incluso un poco atormentado por la culpa por

las cosas que se habían dicho y por las que no se había dicho. Tal vez pensaba

lo mismo sobre ella. Era difícil saber con Kenji Tsukino.

Noventa minutos después, Serena se encontraba de un humor mucho

mejor. El pelo de Jennifer Aniston había sido súper brillante, su co-estrella era

guapo de una manera muy resistente, la mejor amiga obligatoria era

excéntrica, la trama no era muy falo-céntrica, y todo había terminado con un

beso en el Central Park en primavera. Serena sabía que probablemente debería

dedicar más tiempo a ponerse al día en el cine de Europa del Este, pero

realmente amaba una buena película para chicas.

—¿Lo disfrutaste, papá? —preguntó ella, mientras hacían su camino fuera

del cine, la mano de su padre en su codo en caso de que no pudiera bajar por

las escaleras por su cuenta.

—Estuvo bien —dijo—. Aunque no sé lo que Brad Pitt pensaba. Imagínate

dejar a una mujer así.

—No creo que lleguemos a conocer la verdadera historia —murmuró

Serena porque no quería animarle.

—Tienes el coche aparcado en la esquina. Pensé que tendríamos una

cena en casa de Marco —dijo su padre, y Serena se resignó a otras dos horas

llenas de tensión.

Se dirigieron a Finsbury Park, en un silencio interrumpido sólo por el salvaje

y asesino carácter de Kenji Tsukino frente a todos los conductores en la carretera.

También puso en entredicho a sus madres, mientras que Serena apretaba el pie

en un pedal de freno imaginario.

Ella podía decir el momento exacto en que su padre estuvo relajado. Fue

cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió para dejar salir el soplo cálido de ajo

y pan fresco y Marco, el dueño, se apresuró a darles la bienvenida en su interior.

—Señor Tsukino, ha pasado mucho tiempo —exclamó, y luego él y su padre

se aplaudían entre sí con valentía en la espalda y mientras se abrían paso a una

mesa junto a la ventana, fueron recibidos por el señor y la señora Chatterjee

que vivían al lado, pero una puerta enfrente de la casa de sus padres.

El buen humor de su padre no mostró signos de disminuir, sobre todo

cuando Serena le dijo que su corazón podía manejar una pizza, siempre y

cuando no estuviera cubierta de demasiado queso, y una vez que sus dedos se

enrollaron alrededor de un vaso de vino tinto, Serena estaba segura de que todo

iba a estar bien. Habían tenido un mal comienzo, pero era de esperar después

de tres años de no decirse mucho el uno al otro. Sonrió cálidamente a su padre

mientras sacaba un rollo de papel arrugado del bolsillo trasero de sus

pantalones.

—¿Trajiste algo para leer? —le preguntó su padre mientras abría ¿Qué?

un computador.

Fue entonces cuando Serena supo que nada había cambiado. Sentado

allí, leyendo como solían hacer no significaba que todo iba a estar bien.

Significaba que su padre no tenía nada que decirle y Serena no tenía ni idea de

qué decirle a él. Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó Gay de China en Chalet School.

Si no podía tener comida reconfortante, entonces, tendría una lectura

reconfortante en su lugar. Ni siquiera había terminado el primer párrafo cuando

su padre soltó un gruñido.

—No sigues leyendo todavía esos sangrientos libros Chalet School,

¿verdad?

—Bueno, releyéndolos, pero…

—¿Te acuerdas cuando tu tío George se encontró con el conjunto

completo de cincuenta libros de tapa dura en el despeje de la casa en Lytham

St. Annes ... —Serena tuvo que detenerlo ahí.

—Tenía cincuenta y ocho libros de tapa dura, en realidad.

—Manejé toda la noche a recogerlos, y cuando abriste la caja la

mañana siguiente, comenzaste a llorar lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar

a los muertos —recordó Kenji Tsukino, como si la reacción de Serena aún le

preocupara.

—Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Esa es razón suficiente para llorar sin hacerlo cuando estás también feliz

—dijo, dándole a Serena una mirada extraña.

—Supongo —murmuró Serena sin comprometerse mientras empezaba a

leer de nuevo.

—Me acuerdo de Eustacia va a la Chalet School —anunció su padre con

orgullo y Serena se vio obligada a levantar su cabeza otra vez.

—¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de eso? No los leíste cuando yo fui a

la cama, ¿verdad?

—Supéralo —se burlo Kenji Tsukino—. Me lo contaste todo en ese tiempo

cuando fuimos a Morecambe, cuando almorzamos juntos. Tu madre aún no me

ha perdonado por ello.

—Para que lo sepas, tampoco tenían Seels y Dougie —dijo Serena, y no

tuvo que forzar una sonrisa en esta ocasión, su padre sonreía también.

—Así que, ¿por qué estás leyendo esos libros sangrientos una vez más

cuando tienes una licenciatura sangrienta en Oxford?

Así que, Serena le dijo que había empezado a releerlos en busca de

consuelo cuando las cosas habían sido muy agotadoras en el trabajo.

Entonces, le habló de la Junta General de Accionistas, y cuando Marco llegó a

recoger sus platos de la cena, le contaba acerca de su nueva actuación en la

escritura y su agente recién adquirido.

—Estoy tratando de no tener un completo ataque de pánico con esto —

concluyó ella, mientras su padre pedía un café descafeinado y un té de menta.

—Siempre has tenido un don para contar historias. Recuerdo cuando

ayudaste a Michiru con su tarea de inglés, rescribiendo Romeo y Julieta y

estableciéndola en Coronation Street, eso no le hizo ningún bien.

—Oh, no sé nada de eso. A ella le encantaba trabajar en moda.

Su padre resopló porque en lo que a él concernía, trabajar en la moda no

era un trabajo adecuado y nunca lo sería.

—No pensé que tendría un escritor en la familia. Tu abuela estaría muy

orgullosa de ti, Sere.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, pisando con cuidado, ya que su tregua era

tan nueva, tan frágil, y su padre nunca hablaba de su madre.

—Ella era una mujer muy brillante, pero su padre, que sería tu bisabuelo,

no creía que las niñas necesitaran educación. No la dejaba ir a la secundaria

local, después de sus 11-plus. Así que tuvo que dejar la escuela cuando tenía

quince años para que pudiera comenzar a ayudar económicamente en casa.

Ella siempre lamentó eso.

—Debes de extrañarla mucho. Quiero decir, murió cuando tenías

dieciocho años y, bueno, no puedo imaginar lo que haría si algo te pasara a ti

o a mamá. —Su padre levantó las cejas.

—Le harías frente, cariño. —Serena respiró hondo.

—Mira, papá, lo siento acerca de lo que…

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Puede que no siempre lo demuestre, pero tú eres la

primera Tsukino en ir a la universidad, por no hablar de Oxford, y no puedo

pretender que sé exactamente lo que haces en la biblioteca, pero nunca se te

ocurra disuadirte de las oportunidades que se te presentan en el camino.

Puedes hacer cualquier cosa si fijas tu mente en ello, y no sólo estoy hablando

sobre escribir un libro.

Ella se sentía agradecida de que eso fuera todo lo que su padre iba a

decir acerca de su peso, porque en la última hora, Serena podía sentir el

resentimiento y el dolor de los últimos tres años, poco a poco menguando,

desvaneciéndose en el fondo, aunque no fueran totalmente exorcizados.

—¿Sabes, papá? no importa cuántas cartas tenga a mi nombre, sigo

siendo yo. Y nunca voy a olvidar de donde vengo.

—Eres un Tsukino hasta la médula —dijo su padre con orgullo—. De ahí

sacaste ese cerebro. Amo a tu madre, pero su familia, se encontraba en la cola

de la fila cuando se repartía el sentido común, toda la porción sangrante de

ellos. —Una vez que se había aclarado, de repente, era fácil saber lo que había

que decir.

—¿Puedes venir a mi piso? La manija está suelta en el cajón de los

cubiertos y la ducha sigue goteando, incluso cuando la he apagado.

Kenji Tsukino nunca era más feliz que cuando podía realizar algunas

reparaciones domésticas menores. Después de que Serena hubiera encerrado a

Keith en su dormitorio, porque los hombres de mediana edad con cajas de

herramientas eran otra cosa que le daban a él un ataque de vapores. Su padre

también inclino un cuadro, ajusto la hora en su reloj del horno y se ofreció a

montar un estante en la sala del corredor para su bicicleta.

—Sería sacarla del camino —comentó mientras Serena le mostraba.

Sacaría la bicicleta del camino, pero haría también que Hotaru pensara que

Serena lo había hecho para su beneficio y eso nunca podría suceder.

—No, está bien —le dijo Serena—. Realmente no molesta a nadie.

Serena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando su padre le puso la mano

en el brazo.

—Por lo tanto, este tipo con el que tu madre dijo que salías... espero que

te esté tratando bien. —El tipo en cuestión llamaría en media hora a hablar

absoluta basura por el teléfono. Serena se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto que lo hace.

—Mejor que lo haga. No está bien que te lleven a cuidar a ese perro.

Podría volverse contra ti en cualquier momento —murmuró Kenji Tsukino oscuro,

un complemento perfecto para la expresión de su rostro, y al igual que Serena se

resignó a terminar su reunión con una nota amarga, abrió los brazos hacia ella.

—¿Tienes un abrazo para tu viejo, entonces? —Nunca hay y nunca habría

nadie que pudiera sostener a Serena y hacerla sentir tan segura y a salvo. Fue de

buena gana a sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su hombro para poder oler el

suavizante de su madre y el aserrín de donde había estado perforando agujeros

en la pared y ese otro olor indefinible, indescriptible que era su padre.

—Bueno, podemos soltar los brazos alrededor de nosotros ahora —dijo su

padre con aspereza, y trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Serena lo sostuvo más

cerca, hasta después de varios minutos, la besó en la parte superior de la

cabeza y la dejo ir—. Será mejor que me vaya. Tu madre creerá que fui

secuestrado.

Serena finalmente abrió la puerta de la calle, y al igual que su padre salió, y

dijo—: ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a ver una película de Cameron Díaz la próxima vez?

—Ella no puede sostener una vela a Jennifer Aniston, pero me gustaría

un montón.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 33

Darien voló de regresó a un Londres que era tan soleado que incluso

las tiendas tapiadas en Stroud Green Road lucían bonitas con la

luz reflejándose en sus rejillas metálicas. Serena casi podía

pretender que también había estado en L.A, ya que cada tarde, ella y Darien

cenaban en la terraza de él, o descendían por la destartalada escalera de

incendios que llevaba desde su cocina hasta el jardín comunal trasero. Serena

prefería la terraza de él porque no había ninguna Hotaru quitando

deliberadamente la ropa tendida o haciendo comentarios mordaces sobre

Serena y la fragilidad de los muebles de jardín.

Serena se movió por la semana, aturdida por la fatiga ya que Darien sufría de

jet lag y seguía despertándose en la mitad de la noche. Claro, una vez que Darien

despertaba, estaba despierto y Serena despertaría jadeando porque él le hacía

cosas deliciosas. Tampoco ayudaba que iba a la cama tarde y despertando

temprano para reescribir el capítulo siete de su biografía de Lucy Keener,

después de que Melvin le hubiera dado algunas críticas constructivas y Taiki

Maker le hubiera dado algo de crítica que era tan brutal que dejo a Serena

devanándose. Cuando no se encontraba inmersa en el mundo de Lucy Keener,

Serena se atascaba en la oficina trasera de los Archivos o en los brazos de Darien.

De cualquier manera, no le dejaba mucho tiempo para dormir.

El brillo rosado que siempre había dado por sentado, ahora era eclipsado

por las sombras bajo sus ojos, y la única cosa que le ayudaba a Serena a pasar a

través de los días eran cantidades industriales de café.

—No puedo creer que aún estés en la etapa de falta de sueño de tu

relación —dijo Mina una tarde de viernes cuando fue a la oficina trasera para

descubrir que Serena había cabeceado en medio de una cinta que transcribía—

. ¿No se ha acabado la novedad aún?

—Si tuvieras que escuchar a Lavinia Marjoribanks hablar acerca de como

hubiera tenido una carrera literaria más exitosa sino hubiera rechazado los

avances de Vita Sackville-West, también te dormirías —dijo Serena mientras

bostezaba.

—Eso suena bastante excitante: travesuras lesbianas con el Grupo

Bloomsbury. —Mina se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Serena—.

¿Limpió la tierra en la vieja Virginia?

—Créeme, esta mujer tiene una voz tan monótona que podría hacer que

un trío con George Clooney y Clive Owen suene como la cosa más aburrida del

mundo. —Serena se frotó los ojos y se hundió en su escritorio—. Creo que vomitaré

por exceso de cansancio.

—Pobre Sere. Quizás podrías pedirle la noche libre a tu novio falso para

que puedas ponerte al día con tu sueño de belleza —dijo Mina, mientras

comenzaba a hojear a través de los libros de Chalet School en el escritorio de

Serena—. Mi mamá nunca me dejaba leer historias de escuela cuando era niña.

Decía que eran completamente reaccionarias y no tenían caracterización.

—Eso es una generalización… y Darien no es un novio falso. Es un novio

temporal, lo que es totalmente diferente. —Serena estiró sus brazos sobre su

cabeza—. Supongo que una noche para mí sola no sería una cosa tan mala, y

puedo ver a Darien el sábado y el domingo.

—Para un novio temporal, parece monopolizar todo tu tiempo —murmuró

Mina distraídamente porque ahora hojeaba a través de The School at the

Chalet—. ¿Cómo es el sexo?

—Grandioso —dijo Serena, porque lo era y se sentía demasiado exhausta

para protegerse.

—Personalmente, si tuviera un novio temporal con un trabajo glamoroso,

que me sirviera frecuentemente y orgásmicamente, estaría pensando en

hacerlo permanente —dijo Mina—. Digo, este otro tipo ha estado lejos por

años y tiene un importe desconocido. Mejor loco conocido.

Era el dilema que Serena seguía despiadadamente forzando a volver al

fondo de su mente, cada vez que salía a flote. Parecía como la cosa obvia

para hacer, hasta que recordaba que Darien no tenía relaciones reales y aun si lo

hiciera, no quería pasar el resto de su vida imaginando a Diamante con las

palabras ¿Y SI? Sobre su cabeza con letras de seis metros de alto.

—Desearía que los hombres fueran como objetos de la mesa de

delicatessen y vinieran con una oferta de "pruebe antes de comprar" —

murmuró—. Pasé seis años queriendo que Diamante fuera mío. Eso es casi un

cuarto de mi vida. Además, estoy obteniendo el mejor comportamiento de Darien

porque sabe que es temporal.

—Supongo que estás condenada si lo haces y condenada si no. Odio

cuando eso pasa —dijo Mina inútilmente. Palmeó a Serena en el hombro con

The School at the Chalet—. Oye, ¿puedo tomar prestado esto?

—Adelante —murmuró Serena, buscando el teléfono—. Voy a llamar a

Darien. A este ritmo podría quedarme dormida mientras pedaleo a casa.

Darien no se ofendió del todo cuando Serena canceló sus planes de pasar la

noche juntos. —Gracias a Dios. —Fueron sus exactas palabras, nada

halagadoras—. Estoy tan hecho polvo, que no puedo pensar correctamente.

Pasé la última media hora buscando mi iPod hasta que lo encontré en el

refrigerador.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? —preguntó Serena, porque quería que

no estuviera bien. Sí Darien no podía vivir sin ella, al menos por unas doce horas,

entonces quizás era una señal de que su futuro debería tener a Darien.

—Claro que está bien —dijo Darien alegremente—. Entre tú y yo, creo que a

Keith le vendría bien un tiempo de unión masculina.

Serena pensó sobre su breve conversación todo el camino a casa. Buscó

duro por algún doble significado en las palabras de Darien que indicara que

secretamente estaba despojado sin ella. Aunque intentara todo lo que quisiera,

no parecía haber ninguno.

Mientras encadenaba su bicicleta en el vestíbulo, sacó su teléfono sólo en

caso de que Darien le hubiera enviado un texto, pero sólo había un mensaje de

Orange diciéndole que su factura estaba lista para ser vista en línea. Serena

seguía de pie en el vestíbulo, observando esperanzadoramente a su teléfono

cuando la puerta delantera se abrió y allí se encontraba Hotaru.

Era muy tarde para escurrirse escaleras arriba, así que Serena se decidió

por darle a la silla de la bicicleta una palmada distraída y asintió hacia su

cuñada. —Oh, hola.

—Bicicleta —espetó Hotaru, su cara retorcida en su mueca usual—. Tu

maldita bicicleta está ocupando todo el vestíbulo.

Serena agitó sus brazos para mostrar que había al menos seis metros de

vestíbulo entre su bicicleta y la pared. —No, no lo está.

Era demasiado pronto para decir quien se sorprendió más por la

respuesta de mala manera de Serena, aunque Hotaru replicó rápido como un

rayo. —Sí, está haciéndolo —insistió—. Y dejaste tu ropa en el tendedero todo el

día de ayer. Es un jardín comunal, no sólo tuyo, y no había espacio para nada

más en el tendedero porque tu ropa ocupa demasiado espacio. —Terminó con

una mirada acusadora a las caderas de Serena, en caso de que no hubiera

entendido el punto.

—No era ropa; eran mis sábanas —comenzó Serena. Después se detuvo,

porque intentar razonar con Hotaru era como intentar apagar un incendio

forestal con un vaso de agua—. Mira, como sea. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Hotaru aún estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca cuando Serena giró

sobre sus talones y marchó escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó a su piso, podía

escuchar a Hotaru alcanzar su apartamento, después cerrar la puerta detrás

de ella con un furioso golpe que hizo vibrar a todo el edificio.

Serena medio esperaba que Hotaru comenzara a martillar con su

escoba pero entonces, escuchó a Sammy llegar unos minutos más tarde, así

que pudo desvestirse y caer en la cama en las frescas sábanas limpias por las

que Hotaru había estado tan enojada. Después de un capítulo de The New

Mistrees at the Chalet School, se durmió.

Un par de horas después, Serena fue despertada por el sonido de su

teléfono. Se quedó recostada por un segundo, desorientada porque todavía

había luz afuera, después alcanzó su teléfono.

—¿No puedes arreglártelas sin mí por más de dos horas? —preguntó

burlonamente, sentándose para sonar seductora en lugar de ahogada.

—¿Serena? —dijo una voz vagamente familiar, que no era la voz familiar

que esperaba oír—. Es Diamante.

Su cuerpo fue de caliente a frío en un instante. Aunque se encontraba

sola en su propia cama, Serena se sentía horriblemente culpable. Si hubiera

tenido a un Darien desnudo acostado a su lado, quizás se hubiera muerto

de vergüenza.

—¿Serena? ¿Es Serena Tsukino?

—Sí —admitió cuidadosamente—. No esperaba una llamada de ti.

—Por un momento, pensé que había marcado el número equivocado. —

Por primera vez, la perfecta enunciación de Diamante, perfectamente adecuado,

un inglés de la BBC hizo que arroyos helados de miedo gotearan por la columna

de Serena—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Sólo… em… es una sorpresa escuchar de ti —improvisó

rápidamente, saliendo de un salto de la cama para poder caminar

ansiosamente. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Tenía la cara arrugada del sueño

y su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones.

—Lo siento, Serena, ¿te atrapé en medio de algo?

Serena hizo una mueca a su reflejo porque Diamante no podía ni siquiera

empezar a apreciar la ironía de lo que había dicho. —No, claro que no. Sólo

que pensé que íbamos a hablar el domingo. Todo está bien, ¿no es así? —

Frunció el ceño—. No estás ya de regreso a Inglaterra, ¿verdad? Porque pensé

que lo pautaste para mediados de julio y no es siquiera finales de junio.

—De hecho si lo estoy. Tuve que volver antes de lo que esperaba, pero

voy a volar de regreso a L.A mañana en la mañana —dijo Diamante,

mientras Serena cerraba los ojos y se golpeaba contra la pared. Él no podía

regresar porque ella no era una talla diez y no se sentía lista para terminar con

Darien y simplemente no estaba… lista—. Sé que es con poca antelación,

pero ¿estás libre para ir por unos tragos?

—¿Qué… ahora? ¿Ésta noche?

—Sabes, tu voz suena diferente —remarcó Diamante y Serena se preguntó si

podía escuchar la histeria elevándose en ella como la bilis—. He querido

mencionar esto por años. ¿Quizás no tan susurrante como solía serlo?

—Oh, suena igual para mí. Bueno, quiero decir nunca escuchas tu propia

voz correctamente, ¿cierto? A menos que escuches tu voz en el contestador de

alguien más o algo así —balbuceó Serena. Golpeó la palma de su mano contra

su frente con la vaga esperanza de imponerse algo de sentido a sí misma—

Perdón, ¿decías? Quieres reunirte para un trago ahora. —Miró de reojo el reloj

en su mesa de noche. Eran las ocho treinta. Desesperadamente intentó pensar

en una buena excusa que la sacara de la reunión con su destino cuando su

destino había aparecido semanas antes de lo previsto, pero su mente se

rehusaba a cooperar—. Bueno, supongo que podría estar en el pueblo para,

digamos, ¿las diez?

Diamante hizo un sonido de murmullo, como siempre hacia cuando

pensaba. —Eso es tarde, ¿no es así? Es sólo que quería mucho verte —añadió, y

eso era lo que Serena quería que dijera, lo había imaginado diciéndolo

incontables veces en su cabeza, pero no era suficiente para disipar el pánico,

el miedo, y la sensación de que quizás vomitaría sobre toda la alfombra de su

habitación—. No quiero sólo tener una hora apurada contigo. ¿Te importaría

mucho si lo dejamos hasta que vuelva definitivamente?

Serena se relajó de alivio. Literalmente. Se desplomó en el suelo porque sus

piernas no pudieron sostenerla más tiempo. —Supongo que eso tiene

sentido, pero hubiera sido estupendo verte —dijo lentamente, y se odió a sí

misma en ese momento como nunca había odiado a nadie más. Ni siquiera a

Hotaru—. ¿Hablaremos el domingo de la semana siguiente?

—Bueno, esa es la cosa, verás, voy a hacer un pequeño viaje literario en

auto con, uh, un amigo de L.A, antes de que deje los Estados Unidos. Un último

hurra, por así decirlo —dijo Diamante—. En realidad será bastante divertido.

Obviamente comenzaremos en California, y visitaremos la casa de John

Steinbeck en Salinas y claro, la Biblioteca en Memoria de Henry Miller en Big Sur.

Media hora más tarde, Diamante había arribado a su eventual destino final,

Nueva Inglaterra, donde estaba "muy excitado por ir a Concord". —¿Puedes

creer que Thoreau, Emerson, Hawthorne y Luisa May Alcott todos vivieron ahí?

—Suena grandioso —dijo Serena, y en eso al menos podía ser honesta.

También se podía permitir una pequeña fantasía de que alguna vez en el

futuro, cuando Darien fuera a lo mejor sólo un amigo, o peor, un recuerdo

doloroso, Diamante recorrería su viaje en auto con Serena en el asiento del pasajero,

leyendo mapas e insistiendo en que se desviaran por Amherst para que pudiera

dejar algunas flores en la tumba de Emily Dickinson—. Estoy tan celosa. Tendrás

que contarme todo, cuando me llames del camino.

—¿No lo mencioné? No creo que vaya a llamarte hasta que esté de

regreso en Londres definitivamente —dijo Diamante rápidamente, casi

evasivamente al oído de Serena, pero eso era porque quizás por primera vez,

quería que él tuviera algunos secretos, algunas faltas y así no se sentiría tan

mal—. Quiero decir, estaré en el camino y quedándome en moteles horribles y

estaré con mi amigo, pero te enviaré postales. Muchas, muchas, postales.

—Postales, será fantástico. —Serena tragó el bulto en su garganta—. Bueno,

supongo que te veré pronto.

—Lo harás, y te daré un previo aviso de al menos veinticuatro horas la

próxima vez. —Diamante rió y Serena sinceramente esperó que estuviera

bromeando, porque necesitaba al menos un aviso de dos semanas para

prepararse mentalmente y físicamente—. En verdad quería verte en esta visita,

Serena, pero todo fue tan apresurado. Tuve que viajar de regreso al Reino Unido

con un aviso de cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Está bien. —Serena intentó no suspirar de alivio otra vez—. Y he estado

ocupada con el trabajo de todas maneras y estoy escribiendo…

—Sí, lo sé, babeando sobre tus autores muertos. De hecho había algo

importante que quería preguntarte, pero puede esperar hasta que nos veamos

en el pi… cara a cara.

—¿Qué clase de algo? —preguntó Serena. Diamante era tan críptico que de

pronto se puso toda intrigada y muy curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa. Una muy placentera sorpresa —dijo Diamante. Ella había

olvidado cuán cálida sonaba su voz, cuando te hablaba a ti, sentías como que

eras la persona más importante del mundo, o en su mundo—. Nunca lo

adivinarás, así que no lo intentes.

—¿Ni siquiera una pequeña conjetura?

—Honestamente, es como una bola curva podría darte miles de

conjeturas y aún no estarías ni cerca —dijo Diamante, después rió y Serena

sonrió también.

—¿Bola curva? ¿Ahora hablas americano, Diamante?

—Fluido, yo.

Ambos reían ahora y era estúpido, la bola curva más curva que nunca,

pero quizás todas sus esperanzas y su duro trabajo había rendido fruto y Diamante

se sentía exactamente de la misma manera que ella. Y esa misteriosa pregunta

era algo en la línea de "Serena, ¿saldrías conmigo?" excepto que eso

sonaba realmente adolescente y…

—Entonces, cuando regrese de mi viaje en auto, eres lo primero en mi lista

de cosas por hacer —decía el Diamante real y Serena tuvo que arrebatar su

atención del Diamante de fantasía quien aparecía para su primera cita oficial con

un enorme ramo de rosas blancas—. Alrededor de la segunda semana de julio.

Eso era sólo en tres semanas, y esas noticias destruían completamente

todos los pensamientos sobre primeras citas y delicados ramos de su mente.

Aun si podía encontrar a un cirujano que la arreglara con una reducción de

estómago esa noche, no había forma de que pudiera perder dos tallas de

vestido y otros diez kilos en tres semanas. —Está bien —dijo débilmente—.

Eso será agradable.

—No puedo esperar —dijo Diamante entusiasmadamente—. Ha pasado

demasiado tiempo.

Serena murmuró un adiós, le deseó a Diamante un tiempo agradable en el

camino, después esperó ansiosamente por el clic en la línea y el silencio que le

seguía. Después, se dejó caer en la cama y se preguntó por qué, cuando se

acercaba a tener lo que quería, se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo todo.

Para poder tener a Diamante de nuevo en su vida, tendría que perder a

Darien.

No por otras tres semanas, susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero

Serena se rehusó a escuchar a su susurro interior. No podía atar a Darien así; no era

justo. Había sido honesta con él desde el principio e iba a terminarlo con

honestidad. También iba a hacerlo rápidamente, aunque era la clase de chica

que podía pasar cinco minutos lenta y cuidadosamente removiendo una bandita.

Serena se dobló fuera de la cama y sin pensar en cambiarse el pantalón

del pijama y la camiseta con la que dormía cuando Darien no se encontraba allí,

busco un par de medias limpias, metió sus pies en sus zapatillas y se dirigió a la

puerta.

Había un escalofrío en el aire mientras el sol lentamente desaparecía

detrás de oscuras, nubes borrosas, pero Serena ni siquiera notó la piel de gallina

que nacía en su brazos mientras giraba hacia Stroud Green Road y comenzaba

a acelerar su paso, hasta que corrió arriba por Crouch Hill a toda velocidad,

aunque antes sólo había mantenido un suave trote. Para el momento en que

llegó a la calle de Darien, Serena sabía que debía intentar bajar el paso, pero su

cerebro no quería pasar el mensaje a sus piernas. Saltó, realmente saltó, sobre

la baja pared del jardín, corrió por el camino y casi se dio la nariz contra

la puerta de Darien.

Buscó en su bolsillo por las llaves, porque Darien había conseguido un juego

de repuesto para ella, y entonces se dio cuenta que el pantalón del pijama no

tenía bolsillo y había salido sin siquiera trancar su puerta delantera. Mientras

tocaba el timbre, Serena esperó que Darien hubiera seguido con su plan de tener

una noche tranquila y no hubiera salido. Entonces, recordando la forma en que

él podía dormir como los muertos cuando se sentía realmente cansado,

mantuvo su dedo en el timbre hasta que oyó el sonido de pies bajando por las

escaleras.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Darien, mientras abría la puerta—. Sólo te envié el

mensaje hace cinco minutos.

—No recibí tu mensaje —jadeó Serena, doblándose, sus manos sobre sus

rodillas.

—¡Ja! Sabía que ibas a ceder primero —alardeó Darien, después caminó

hacia el umbral con sus pies desnudos y colocó su mano en la espalda de

Serena—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—No —dijo Serena, enderezándose. Ahora se encontraba de pie frente a

él, nada salía de su boca, excepto por su propia respiración andrajosa. Él lucía

tan fuera de su liga, aún en su camiseta andrajosa y el par de calzoncillos

manchados, la brillante sonrisa barrió su rostro mientras la miraba con

preocupación. Esa era la cosa; Darien no estaba fuera de su liga, por el momento

era todo de ella y Serena sabía que se equivocaba y que el mal karma caería

sobre ella a montones pero todo lo que pudo sacar fue: —¿Me sostendrías?

Los brazos de Darien estuvieron alrededor de ella en un instante, de modo

que pudiera besar su sudorosa frente y quitara hebras de cabello húmedo de su

rostro. —Pensé que habías venido porque no podías esperar poner tus

manos en mí, pero algo está mal, ¿no es así?

Serena enterró su cabeza contra su hombro y esperó que sirviera como

respuesta. Darien intentó otra vez. —Sere, ¿tuviste otro encuentro con la

cuñada del infierno?

Y lo había tenido, así que no era una mentira. —Sí, sí lo tuve.

—¿Algo que pueda besar para que te sientas mejor?

Serena alzó su cabeza para dar otra mirada a los hermosos ojos azules

de Darien, al ángulo de su pómulo y su nariz torcida porque no había

mucho tiempo de sobra para recordar los detalles. —No realmente. No dejó

ningún moretón, aparte de los, digamos, metafóricos.

Incluso la mirada atrevida que Darien le dio era bonita. —Bueno, podría

besar tus moretones metafóricos y otras partes que quieras que bese. —Hizo un

gesto hacia la puerta abierta—. Después de ti, cariño.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 34

Pasaron el fin de semana entero en la cama.

Cada vez que Darien se deslizaba dentro de ella, Serena envolvía sus

brazos y piernas alrededor de él con tanta fuerza como podía, porque se cercaban

a la última vez que harían el amor. Por lo tanto, cada vez se volvía más

frenética, más apasionada, aunque a Darien no parecía molestarle ni el frenesí

ni la pasión. El domingo por la tarde, cuando su cuerpo lentamente se separó de

ella, los dos se encontraban cubiertos de mordeduras y moretones mientras se

encontraban tendidos sobre su cama deshecha.

—Necesito pasear a Keith —dijo Darien, sin hacer ningún movimiento para

levantarse de la cama. En su lugar, se abrazó contra Serena, besando la parte de

atrás de su cuello, ella se estremeció, porque su último encuentro había sido tan

intenso que golpeó un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche con el pie cuando

se vino—. Después, vamos a dormir por un total de diez horas.

—Dijiste lo mismo anoche, también. —Serena colocó su mano sobre la de

Darien, que descansaba sobre su vientre—. Luego, me desperté a las dos

de la mañana contigo haciéndome cosas muy groseras.

—Dijiste que era una hermosa manera de despertarse —le recordó Darien.

—Lo fue, pero sólo estoy diciendo que no deberías emitir un ultimátum

que no tienes ninguna intención de cumplir —le dijo Serena con sorna, mientras

se daba la vuelta.

—Lo digo en serio, Serena. Mi polla se ha declarado en huelga. —Darien puso

un poco de espacio entre ellos para poder mirar hacia abajo a su pene—. Creo

que está roto.

—Se ve bien para mí. ¿Te gustaría que le diera una mirada más de cerca

sólo para asegurarme? —preguntó Serena con una sonrisa mientras Darien dejaba

escapar un grito femenino y se echaba hacia atrás en falsa alarma—. O tal vez

no. —Le dio al pene flácido de Darien una palmadita cariñosa, y se dio cuenta de

que echaría de menos el humor impertinente de Darien cuando se encontraban

en la cama, casi tanto como echaría de menos tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Claro que probablemente tendría relaciones sexuales con Diamante, pero

no podía imaginar muchas risas; tal vez algunas citas de Shakespeare o algunos

de los poetas románticos, pero Diamante nunca haría bromas sobre su pene…

—¿Por qué te ves tan triste? —Quiso saber Darien—. ¿Es la idea de una

prohibición de diez horas de sexo? Cristo, eres una mujer insaciable.

Cuando Darien la miraba así, todavía sexy, incluso con su polla toda floja,

Serena empezaba a considerar lo impensable: pasar por la puerta marcada

como B… la puerta que no tenía a Diamante de pie, detrás de ella. Había sido tan

feliz en estas últimas semanas de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con

entrar en un vestido de talla diez o estar con Diamante. Darien tenía el don de hacer

que esos objetivos lejanos parecieran no tener importancia, y si podía ser así de

feliz con Darien, ¿por qué romper lo que no estaba roto? Y él parecía feliz

también…

—Sólo para que lo sepas mis partes de chica han cerrado sus puertas por

esta noche, también —dijo Serena, rodando boca abajo para poder descansar

el mentón sobre las manos—. Darien, ¿te gustaría estar en una relación? ¿Crees

que podrías ser el segundo panqueque de alguien, el que no se desecha?

Darien se apoyó sobre un codo, por lo que Serena tenía una visión clara de la

indecisión que cruzó por su rostro antes de que formara esa sonrisa, que

significaba que iba a eludir la pregunta con un poco de la evidente

fanfarronería de Darien, porque esto ahondaba en demasiada profundidad,

dirigiéndose a lugares adonde no quería ir.

—Oh, Sere —dijo en broma—. Hay tantas mujeres en el mundo que

parece injusto para ellas atarme a una sola chica. Y no en un bondage de

forma divertida tampoco.

No debería haber esperado otra cosa. A pesar de que Darien había sido

absolutamente encantador estas últimas semanas —cariñoso, amable, ni

siquiera quería salir porque prefería quedarse en casa— se había negado

completamente a hablar de su crisis en Manchester. O sobre estar en terapia. O

si todavía se sentía vacío por dentro. Simplemente regresó a sus habituales

mecanismos de defensa, que eran las sonrisas, burlas y los comentarios de

sabelotodo.

—Pero digamos, por ejemplo, que Diamante no estuviera regresando. ¿Qué

sucedería con nosotros? —insistió Serena.

—No tiene sentido pensar en eso —dijo Darien con tanta alegría que Serena

pasó de la contemplación de un futuro con él a querer golpearlo—. Va a

regresar, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero digamos que no fuera así, hipotéticamente. ¿Crees que tú y yo

podríamos tener un futuro? —preguntó Serena. Darien ahora miraba hacia el techo

así que no podía ver que ella cruzaba los dedos.

—Mira, Sere, prometo que estaré un poco deprimido cuando tengamos

que dejarlo todo, pero vamos a dejarlo todo cuando el Sr. California regrese y

te lleve con él. De todos modos, cuando lo piensas bien, no tenemos nada en

común. Eres escalofriantemente inteligente, y la lectura rápida de portada a

portada es más mi estilo. —Darien ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarla, y todavía

tenía esa maldita sonrisa en su cara, como si no tuviera el corazón destrozado

en absoluto por la perspectiva de estar sin Serena—. ¿Qué pasó con lo de vivir el

momento?

—No pasó nada —dijo Serena rápidamente, porque mientras más pronto

cambiara este tema horrible, mejor—. Sólo preguntaba. —Bajó la cabeza para

que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro y Darien no fuera capaz de ver su expresión,

la cual estaba segura era bastante abatida—. ¿Vas a pasear a Keith o es sólo

una promesa sin cumplir?

Darien sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se puso de pie. —Voy a

hacer algo de comer primero. ¿Tostadas?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Serena, esforzándose para mantener su voz relajada—.

Dos para mí.

—Cuatro para ti —dijo Darien con firmeza—. No hemos comido desde el

desayuno.

—Divide la diferencia y que sean tres —insistió Serena. La creencia de Darien

que su cuerpo podía procesar una gran cantidad de carbohidratos después de

las 6 pm era una cosa que Serena definitivamente no extrañaría—. Untada con

tan sólo un poco de contenido bajo en grasas.

—Ese sustituto de la mantequilla sabe a abono —dijo Darien, mientras le

daba una palmada juguetona a Serena en el trasero—. Voy a hacer unas

salchichas y creo que hay una lata de aros de espaguetis en la alacena.

—Sin aros de espagueti para mí —dijo Serena, pero Darien sólo agitó una

mano desdeñosamente mientras salía de la habitación.

Al menos ahora sabía que Darien no quería ser el chico a largo plazo, pensó

Serena. Eso significaba que podía poner toda su atención en Diamante. También

significaba que decirle a Darien que habían terminado no iba a ser una terrible

experiencia; sino que lo tomaría con buen humor y en secreto, probablemente,

estaría un poco aliviado de que podía ir a decirle a su terapeuta que podía

tener una relación si quisiera, pero que en realidad no lo hacía. Era una lástima,

porque si pudiera bajar un poco la guardia y dejara que una chica afortunada

entrara en su corazón, sería un novio maravilloso.

Serena decidió que tenía que decírselo a Darien antes del final de la semana

siguiente, así tendría al menos quince días para llorar apropiadamente por el

final de su relación panqueque. Aunque no estaba segura de que dos semanas

fueran suficientes para librarse de la pena y la tristeza que…

—¡Sere! ¿Puedes programar la alarma para las ocho? —gritó Darien

desde la cocina—. Te estoy haciendo unos huevos revueltos, también, ¿de

acuerdo?

Rodando los ojos, Serena agarró el reloj despertador y lo puso a las seis y

media. Tenía una sesión de entrenamiento personal con Fiore a primera hora.

Lo había llamado el día anterior para cancelar su sesión del sábado con una

excusa apresurada sobre un doloroso y agónico período. Fiore había sido

verdaderamente insistente en que el ejercicio era lo mejor para un útero

acalambrado, como si siquiera lo supiera. Si no aparecía mañana por la

mañana, o llegaba incluso cinco minutos tarde, Serena sabía que tendría que

hacer saltos de tijera y cosas horribles, con pesas rusas durante dos horas

seguidas.

Hubiera sido tentador pasar los noventa minutos adicionales en la cama,

pero como si pudiera leer su mente y saber que tenía malos pensamientos,

Serena ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despertar a Darien con un beso porque su

teléfono sonó con una mensaje de texto de Fiore: Por favor, no llegues tarde;

tus problemas de chica deben estar mejor ahora.

Fiore terminaba con otro cliente, cuando Serena salió de los vestuarios.

Lo saludó con la mano y él le dio una sonrisa tensa en respuesta, lo que no

presagiaba nada bueno para las próximas dos horas de su vida.

Acababa de comenzar con sus ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando

Fiore se acercó.

—Diez minutos en la cinta tan rápido como puedas —le ordenó—. Voy a

ajustar la prensa de banco.

Serena hizo una mueca a la espalda de Fiore y llamó la atención de su

cliente anterior, un hombre de aspecto severo de cuarenta y tantos años a

quien Fiore siempre presentada como un brillante ejemplo de dedicación.

—¿Todavía no te ha hecho usar las pesas en los tobillos? —le preguntó,

mientras Serena comenzaba su huída con paso muy acelerado.

—Dios, no —dijo, horrorizada.

—Lo hará. —Fue la triste respuesta—. Está de un muy mal humor hoy.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Serena inmediatamente aumentó la

velocidad y cuando Fiore regresó, gastó sus zapatillas a doce kilómetros por

hora. —Esperaba que a estas alturas fueras a quince por hora —se quejó.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron todo lo que Serena había estado temiendo.

Prensas de banco, peso muerto, sentadillas con una mancuerna de veinte kilos

sobre sus hombros y terribles flexiones de brazos, intercaladas con diez minutos

en carreras de quince kilómetros para mantener su ritmo cardíaco.

—Tu resistencia no es lo que solía ser —dijo Fiore mientras Serena yacía

jadeante en una colchoneta del gimnasio—. De cualquier forma, ahora es ese

momento del mes.

—Ya te lo dije, el sábado fue mi momento del mes —jadeó Serena—. ¿Y ya

te dije que siento haber tenido que cancelar nuestra sesión? Porque real y

verdaderamente lo siento.

—Es posible que lo hayas mencionado una o dos veces —dijo Fiore y no

se suavizaba en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que Serena había hecho todo lo que

le dijo sin discutir, poner mala cara o los ojos en blanco—. De hecho, es la hora

de revisar tu peso mensual.

Los cuatro trozos de pan tostado (porque Darien había dicho que su

tostadora no podía hacer frente a un número impar de rebanadas), embutidos,

huevos revueltos, aros de espagueti y los tomates en conserva que había

devorado anoche se sentían como un balón de plomo en el estómago de

Serena mientras seguía a Fiore dentro de su pequeña oficina. Pero así mismo,

sólo había comido una porción de muesli en el desayuno de ayer, no había

cenado nada la noche del viernes y todo lo que había comido el sábado fue la

mitad de una pizza y dos manzanas. No esperaba perder la mitad de una

piedra pero se conformaría con un kilo y por lo menos un par de centímetros de

su cadera. Entonces, tendría tres semanas, o dos semanas y media, para

dedicarse realmente a la alimentación saludable. Renunciaría al café y no

viviría de otra cosa que no fueran verduras al vapor, si tenía que hacerlo,

prometió Serena mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y se acercaba nerviosamente

a la balanza de alta tecnología de Fiore.

La última vez que había sido pesada, el número mágico de Serena fue de

73 kilos, algo menos de ciento setenta libras. Serena cerró los ojos mientras miraba

el pequeño contador digital empezar a hacer lo suyo. No la lastimaría cruzar los

dedos detrás de la espalda y ofrecer una pequeña oración a la Diosa de la

Dieta.

Escuchó a Fiore dar un: "hmmm." No era un muy alentador "hmmm."

Serena abrió un ojo y se quedó mirando la balanza con horror.

—Es sólo un bache temporal en la pantalla del radar —dijo Fiore y sí,

ahora podía ser agradable con ella, porque el número demostró que tenía

razón y Serena se equivocó. Hasta los codos de mal.

No sólo se equivocó. Tenía dos kilos y medio de más. ¡Dos kilos y medio!

Por primera vez en tres años, las cifras subían, no bajaban. Había roto su mojo

de la dieta y ahora su metabolismo estaría aún más confundido y su peso

comenzaría a aumentar y nunca sería una talla diez y había fracasado y…

—¡Espera! —Serena saltó de la balanza—. No he estado bien esta mañana.

—¿Que no has estado bien? —preguntó Fiore, y no tenía corazón,

porque ya sacaba la cinta métrica de su cajón del escritorio.

—No, no he estado bien —siseó Serena, con el rostro en llamas—. No he

estado abierta. Así que, voy, lo hago y luego cuando regrese… estoy

empapada en sudor y eso tiene que hacer que mi ropa de gimnasia pese

mucho más de lo que lo haría normalmente…

—¡Quédate ahí!

Serena se quedó clavada en el suelo porque cuando Fiore gritaba así,

cada molécula que poseía tendía a obedecerle. Envolvió la cinta alrededor de

las partes más gordas y carnosas de sus caderas, pero no le dejó ver el número,

después tomó la medida alrededor de su abdomen, cintura y sus pechos.

—Bien, tu cintura y pecho se han mantenido igual —dijo, y no fue

necesario para él sonar tan sorprendido—. Has aumentado unos centímetros en

las caderas y el estómago.

Después Fiore no dijo nada. No le gritó ni le reclamó. O, peor aún, no

dijo que se sentía decepcionado, sino que simplemente puso su cinta métrica

de nuevo en el cajón, sus rasgos, como siempre, hechos de granito. Pero no

había necesidad de que dijera algo, porque Serena se sentió más que feliz de

llenar el silencio.

—Está bien, me comí algunas cosas que no debía, lo admito, pero han

habido días en que no he comido casi nada.

—¿Qué sucede cuando te saltas las comidas? —preguntó Gutav con voz

firme.

—Mi cuerpo entra en modo de inanición y se aferra a mi grasa y no la

deja ir —respondió Serena.

—¿Y qué son estas cosas que no deberías haber estado comiendo?

Serena hubiera deseado nunca haber dicho eso, pero Fiore la habría

obligado a reconocer la verdad eventualmente. Las caderas no mienten. —

Pan —murmuró ella—. Un montón de pan, a veces a las dos de la mañana, y

aros de espagueti y… y… pizza. —Serena se derrumbó sobre la silla libre—. ¡No

es justo! Otras chicas comen esas cosas, se saltan las comidas y su peso se

mantiene exactamente igual. Deberías ver lo que Michiru se traga y nunca come

verduras a menos que las empuje por su garganta.

—Tú no eres como otras chicas —dijo Fiore seriamente—. No puedes

tener el peso que has tenido y esperar que tu metabolismo se corrija por sí solo

después de tantos años de comer en exceso. —Le dio una palmadita en la

rodilla en una manera que no era tranquilizadora en lo más mínimo—. Todo está

bien. No te culpo.

—Bueno, yo sí me culpo.

—He visto que esto sucede una y otra vez cuando mis clientes permiten

que sus asuntos personales se interpongan entre ellos y sus objetivos de

entrenamiento —dijo Fiore, como Serena sabía que haría tarde o temprano. Se

inclinó hacia delante para poder hablar en un susurro, en caso de que alguien

lo escuchara romper el juramento de confidencialidad de entrenador

personal/haragán incompetente—. Mira a Vaughn…

—¿Vaughn? —preguntó Serena.

—Él entrena antes que tú los lunes y miércoles —le recordó Fiore con

impaciencia—. Aparte de ti, era mi cliente más obediente, después se enamoró

de esta chica… —Fiore sacudió la cabeza—. Ella es una persona delgada

que come grasas. Siempre con los pudines, pasteles y los bollos caseros lo hace

engordar. Luego tuvieron una pelea y no sólo bajó de peso; también perdió

tono muscular.

—No es culpa de Darien —dijo Serena, mientras que su mente regresaba a la

noche anterior cuando había pedido dos trozos de pan tostado y Darien le había

traído un plato colmado de alto contenido en grasa. Y le hizo comer papas

fritas y crème brulee y beber mucho, mucho vino, y una vez incluso había

hecho panqueques… bueno, no la había obligado ni sujetado con la boca

abierta, pero había sido siempre muy persuasivo diciendo: "No te hará daño

sólo por esta vez," y, "Es casi Domingo de Compartir," e incluso, "Para cuando

termine contigo, habrás quemado fácilmente un día de calorías." Darien no era

un alimentador pero era un facilitador lo que era casi igual de malo.

—¿Todavía estás comprometida a perder peso? —le preguntó Fiore.

Serena se le quedó mirando con asombro.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

—Porque podríamos trabajar en un programa de mantenimiento en lugar

de un régimen para bajar de peso —continuó Fiore.

Serena se sacudió sobre la silla en absoluta incredulidad.

—Estoy cerca de los 80 kilos. Todavía estoy médicamente en sobrepeso.

¡Los quiero fuera! ¡Quiero que esto se vaya! —Se pellizcó uno de sus muslos para

que Fiore pudiera ver los rollos de grasa que nunca iba a cambiar a este

ritmo.

—Estos dos kilos y medio, no son nada. Vuelve a tu dieta y al plan de

ejercicios y ¡puff! se habrán ido dentro de quince días.

Serena puso su cabeza entre las manos. —Diamante estará de regreso en

Londres en dos semanas y media.

—¿Diamante? No puedo llevar un registro de todos tus hombres —dijo

Fiore chasqueando la lengua.

—Sólo hay dos hombres y definitivamente no puedo ver a Darien nunca

más —dijo Serena debido a que los 75 kilos en la balanza de Fiore habían

tomado la decisión por ella—. Antes de Darien, estaba Diamante y el objetivo de

entrar en un vestido de talla diez para el momento en que regresara de

California y, francamente, la única manera en que voy a entrar en una talla

diez es si me hago una profunda liposucción.

—¡Serena! —gimió Fiore en señal de protesta—. He sido muy claro al

respecto desde el principio. Haces esto por ti, no por un hombre. Cualquier

hombre decente debería amarte por quien eres, no, por cuánto pesas.

—No estoy haciendo esto por un hombre —dijo Serena, aunque para sus

oídos sonaba falso, porque conocía hombres decentes, y en lugar de amarla

en toda su gloria, siempre habían ido por las chicas bohemias y delgadas en

Oxford, que escribían realmente muy mala poesía. Y luego se encontraba Darien,

que tuvo su selección de modelos delgadas, y chicas hermosas para ir a casa

todas las noches, pero no había amado a Serena por quién era, o por lo poco

que pesaba, porque no la amaba de ninguna manera. Pero cuando sacaba a

Diamante y a Darien de la ecuación, entonces la verdad era que nunca podría

esperar que algún hombre la amara a pesar de su peso, cuando no lo hacía

ella misma—. No empecé esto por Diamante, lo sabes, pero sí, su regreso coincide

con una necesidad desesperada de alcanzar por lo menos 63 kilos en la balanza.

¿Crees que puedo pesar eso y aún así conseguir entrar en una talla diez?

Fiore no parecía muy convencido.

—Si este Diamante, es el indicado, esperará y podrás concentrarte en tu

dieta y ejerci…

—¡Ya han pasado seis malditos años! —Serena se dio cuenta que casi

gritaba y trató de bajar la voz—. ¿Qué pasa con esa dieta extrema para las

personas realmente obesas que se les da antes de una cirugía mayor para que

no se mueran por complicaciones con la anestesia? ¿Puedo hacer esa durante

unas pocas semanas?

—No estás escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo —

le respondió Fiore mordazmente. Estaba, también, peligrosamente cerca de

gritar—. Si te atreves siquiera a pensar en una dieta de moda, laxantes o una

intervención quirúrgica, porque lo sabré, Sere, entonces tendrás que buscarte

un nuevo entrenador personal.

—¡No lo harías!

—Oh, sí lo haría. Te echaré de aquí y advertiré a todos los otros instructores

personales en el norte de Londres, para que no trabajen contigo.

¡Tengo contactos! —añadió Fiore sombríamente y, normalmente Serena se

echaría a reír y le diría que sonaba un poco demasiado "Nazi" para ser tomado

en serio, pero se encontraba tan ocupada mirándolo fijamente, y odiando a

Fiore, a Darien, a su metabolismo y sí, también a ella misma, que se levantó,

agarró sus apestosas zapatillas del suelo y salió de la habitación.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 35

Darien, se acabó. Diamante regresará en dos semanas o una semana y

media y sabíamos que esto iba a terminar tarde o temprano.

Además, incluso si has estado estableciendo mi salud y régimen

de ejercicios meses atrás, incluso si Diamante no regresara, tengo que

terminar contigo —dijo Serena con severidad. Miró a Michiru—. ¿Cómo piensas

que suena?

—¡Terrible! —exclamó Michiru, arrugando el rostro en señal de

desaprobación—. Cristo, Sere, deja al chico con cuidado.

—Romper con alguien es muy duro —murmuró Serena, hundiéndose en su

vieja silla giratoria, la cual crujió en señal de protesta, porque pesaba cinco kilos

demás y no podía soportar el peso—. ¿Puedo escribir una carta en su lugar?

—¡No! ¿Qué te sucede?

—Sabes qué me sucede.

Michiru sabía porque cinco minutos después de dejar el gimnasio, Serena la

llamó cerca de las lágrimas y escupiendo con furia hasta que Michiru le prometió

que iría a dar una ronda al Archivo en su hora de almuerzo, a pesar de que

siempre decía que no le gustaría estar rodeada de cosas de personas muertas.

Ahora se encontraba sentada incómodamente en una silla de respaldo,

tratando de no respirar demasiado profundo, porque también insistió que el

sótano olía a moho, lo cual no era cierto, y si el señor Urawa la escuchara, le

habría lavado con jabón líquido para manos. El moho era la peor pesadilla de

todo archivero.

—Mira, sé que estás enojada con toda la cosa del peso —articuló Michiru

las últimas dos palabras—, pero no puedes botar a Darien así. Tienes que

calmarte. ¡Y deja de ser tan mala! Estamos hablando de Darien.

—Sé exactamente de quién estamos hablando y no digas su nombre así,

en tono de reproche como si yo estuviera siendo completamente irracional. —

Pero ahora que el impacto del inesperado peso ganado fue estabilizado, el

tono petulante de su voz empezaba a sonar un poco excesivo en los oídos de

Serena.

—No ha sido todo malo. Parecías muy feliz y él te ha dado sexo 24/7 y

también, no es por hacer de esto algo sobre mí, pero es uno de mis superiores

en Millenium. Ve a toda locura con él, entonces una palabra en el oído de Diana y

ella me tendrá código de color para el cabello para las diapositivas de los

próximos seis meses. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas diapositivas de cabello

hay en el armario de la moda? No merezco eso.

—Bueno, supongo que no —acordó Serena lentamente—. Me hizo feliz,

pero creo que me hizo muy feliz así yo bajaba la guardia y ahora mírame.

Abrió los brazos así Michiru podía tener una buena vista de la difusión de sus

caderas. —Conseguir un nuevo imaginario era demasiado difícil y ahora no

tengo idea cómo conseguir de un disparo uno.

Michiru había estado examinando la pila de papeles amarillos en el

escritorio de Serena con un mohín de disgusto, pero ahora le dio la espalda y se

volvió a su hermana. —Él sabía que Diamante iba a regresar, así que déjalo

pasar, luego dale lata sobre cuán bueno fue pero que ambos sabían que eso

no iba a durar y que esperas que aún sean amigos, bla, bla, bla. Enjuaga,

repite. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo realmente no quiero hacer el bla, bla, bla, ¿Puedo tomar eso? —

preguntó Serena cuando ella garabateó lo que Michiru había dicho. Michiru no

respondió, pero le dio a Serena una mirada de largo sufrimiento.

—De acuerdo, así que dejo a Darien gentilmente, pero ¿Qué voy a hacer al

respecto con esto? —señaló a sus muslos, recubiertos en dril de algodón y

forzando la forma de la costura más de lo que ellos lo hacían ayer.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la irrigación del colon?

—Eh, realmente no tengo una opinión de un modo u otro —respondió

Serena, aunque ya lo consideraba. Tener una manguera de goma en su trasero

era un pequeño precio a pagar si podía bajar cinco kilos en una sola sentada.

No es que estaría sentada si tenía una manguera de goma hasta el trasero.

—Y amas todo esos jugos crudos, ¿no? —continuó Michiru—. Como, con la

hierba de trigo y germen de trigo y esas pequeñas bajas japonesas.

—Bueno, supongo…

—Puedo ayudarte con la perdida de peso —dijo Michiru con orgullo—.

Puedes ir por el Hardcore Cleanse de nuestro editor de salud.

Serena podía sentir la pequeña llama de esperanza comenzar a

parpadear, era eso o el ruido de su barriga porque había hecho todo un

entrenamiento con el estómago vacío. ¿Qué es un Hardcore Cleanse?

El Hardcore Cleanse era la última moda en dieta en Nueva York siendo

probado en Londres. Usuarios se inscribían para tener un fresco jugo por

paquetería cada tres días así podían beber el jugo para desayuno, almuerzo y

cena, junto con el té de hierbas, verduras crudas y un botiquín de suplementos

vitamínicos. —El publicista dice que es bueno para perder peso, desintoxicación

y también te sentirás enérgica y mentalmente alerta —explicó Michiru—. Todo el

mundo en la oficina quiere tratar con eso, a pesar de que tienes que tener al

día el colon antes de empezar y firmar un permiso médico.

Firmar un permiso médico no debería ser difícil. Estos eran momentos de

desesperación. —¿Por qué nadie en tu oficina lo quiere hacer?

—En realidad nadie puede tomar el jugo sin agitarse —admitió con pesar

Michiru—. Las tres bebidas saben bastante rancias. Incluso oler el jugo de naranja

del almuerzo me hizo vomitar.

—¡Yo lo haré! —dijo Serena con entusiasmo, porque siempre había tenido la

constitución de hierro fundido. Su madre había hecho, una vez, una cazuela

con un poco de pollo dos días pasados de la fecha de uso y Serena había sido la

única cochinilla quien no había esperado por las siguientes 24 horas, se vomitó y

se hizo caca—. ¡Inscríbeme, hermana!

—Sólo sería para reiniciar el metabolismo —advirtió Michiru—. Incluso el

publicista dijo que deberías sólo hacerlo por dos semanas máximo, luego tienes

que empezar con los sólidos.

—¡Bien! Llama a tu editor de Salud ahora mismo y resérvame la

hidroterapia del colon. Esta tarde, si es posible.

Michiru ya tenía su móvil en alto. —¿Y prometes que vas a hacer agradable

con Darien cuando le digas la historia?

Serena se enardeció con culpabilidad. —¿Esas cosas que dije antes? No

quise decir eso. Me sentía atascada. Ha sido tan dulce conmigo y yo… aún

quiero que sea parte de mi vida. Quiero decir, nosotros no estábamos

vinculados emocionalmente para que su corazón se rompa. Aún podemos ser

amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, seguro, por supuesto que puedes —dijo Michiru con dulzura—. Ser

amigo de tu ex, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Era fácil recordar las cosas favoritas de Darien. Serena llevaba un vestido

verde que le dijo que hacía que sus ojos cambiaran de color. Asaba un pollo, a

pesar de que ella no podía comer porque el publicista de Hardcore Cleanse le

había dicho que podía sólo comer vegetales crudos hasta que comenzara la

limpieza. Había cuatro botellas de cerveza de lujo sacadas de la nevera, y

cuando Darien y Keith entraron por la puerta, Serena deslizó los grandes éxitos de

The Clash en su reproductor de CD.

—Ahí estás —dijo ella agudamente cuando caminó hacia la sala.

—Aquí estoy —agregó Darien con una sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un

beso. Serena se agachó torpemente así sólo sus labios le rozaron la mejilla,

porque se sentía mal obtener toda dulzura cuando sabía lo que venía—. ¿Estás

bien? Pareces un poco nerviosa.

El temblor no sólo eran nervios. Serena no había comido nada durante todo

el día, excepto zanahorias y el olor del pollo hacía que toda la humedad en su

cuerpo llegara a su boca. Supo exactamente cuándo Keith lo sintió sentado allí,

su lengua colgando como dos líneas babosas de baba de su boca babeante.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Serena con una sonrisa tensa. Se quedó mirando los

dedos de los pies de las converses de él porque decirle a Darien no era algo que

podía ensayar más. No cuando él caminaba por el pasillo con sus largas,

delgadas extremidades y dulce olor de cabello limpio y su gel de ducha con

aroma de uva, mirando con adoración envuelto en sus vaqueros y una

camiseta roja descolorida—. Hice pollo asado y hay cerveza en la nevera.

—Dios, podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de tratamiento —dijo Darien,

cuando ella se volvió hacia la cocina. Luego sus brazos envolvieron su cintura

para que pudiera hocicar en su oído—. Así que, ¿Vamos a tener una cena

apropiada en un momento apropiado por una vez?

Serena iba a masticar algunas hojas y tratar de mirar con resentimiento. Y

así fue, pudo sentir su rigidez en el brazo de Darien.

—Por favor, Darien… necesito ir a chequear el pollo.

—Estás tan tensa. Te voy a dar un masaje en la espalda luego —prometió

Darien, aún con los brazos alrededor de ella así tuvieron que arrastrar los pies

hacia la cocina—. Oh, hablé con Melissa, dice hola.

Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo, pensó Serena con desesperación cuando

Darien finalmente la dejó ir así podía abrir la puerta del horno. La terrible

experiencia que tenía por delante habría sido mucho más fácil si él hubiera

estado en estado de ánimo molesto cuando llegara y fuera breve y ágil con

ella. O si ella estuviera aún en un molesto estado de ánimo con respecto a las

cinco libras que él había ayudado a ganar, pero… no, no iba a ir allí. Tal vez

había sido una idea estúpida alimentar a Darien antes de que le diera el discurso

de "seamos amigos". Eso golpeó un poco demasiado condenar al hombre a

comer un saludable desayuno, pero no era como si fuera a estar

absolutamente devastado. A pesar de que Serena esperaba que estuviera un

poco devastado porque lo que había comenzado como torpe y artificial se

había convertido en algo real, algo precioso —para ella, al menos.

—¿Por qué estás comiendo sólo hojas? —preguntó Darien de repente, y

Serena alzó la vista de su cuenco de hojas de rúcula y radicchio para ver que

Darien ya había devorado medio pollo y ahora le daba toda su atención.

—Realmente no tengo hambre —murmuró ella, y era verdad. Su

estómago se había pasado la mayor parte del día protestando en voz alta al

nuevo régimen, pero ahora se sentía como si allí hubiera un enorme nudo

obstruyendo sus intestinos—. Y he decidido ir a una desintoxicación.

Darien suspiró. —Por favor no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Crees que

el factor determinante de desintoxicación como auto-desprecio, porque sí es

así, conozco la cura. —Se quedó mirando la palma de la mano de él de

manera significativa y Serena comenzó a preguntar si, así con buena

comida, debía de tratar de condenar al hombre con un último revolcón—. Una

pierna de pollo o una zurra. Tú eliges.

Comida o sexo; eso era de lo que realmente se trataba. Ella podía meter su gorda

cara con Darien y nunca, nunca llegar a tener sexo con Diamante —

aunque nunca había pensado sobre Diamante en un sentido puramente físico.

—¿Sere qué va a ser? —le preguntó Darien juguetonamente, empujando

su pie con el suyo—. ¿Le incas el diente o te inclinas?

—¡No!, Darien, no quiero ningún pollo, y si quieres hacer eso… necesitamos

hablar primero.

—Eso suena a mal agüero. —Darien dejó la cerveza y cruzó los brazos—. ¿Es

esto acerca de mí dejando la tapa del retrete?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. —Darien —dijo—. Darien…

—He hecho algo muy malo, ¿no? ¿Hice pis encima del asiento, luego no

baje la tapa? Es por eso que sigues diciendo mi nombre de una manera triste,

como que no acabo de dejar, ¿Te he defraudado también?

—No. Darien… —Serena miró hacia el techo con actitud en súplica porque

no lograba pasar de repetir su nombre. Empezaba a reconsiderar todo el

escenario de la carta—. Quiero que sepas que realmente me importas y te

considero como uno de mis amigos más cercanos.

Eso era mejor. Fue una frase completa, incluso si las palabras estuvieron

todas juntas, y Darien no sonreía ampliamente ahora; escuchaba con atención, lo

cual era bueno. Más o menos.

—Y espero que seas siempre uno de mis mejores amigos. —Serena llegó a

un punto muerto ahora que había conseguido la parte del amigo en su discurso

fuera del camino. Otra mirada al techo y una respiración profunda—.

Diamante me llamó el otro día y regresará a Londres, um, en sólo dos semanas, así

que, sabes, creo que deberíamos ser amigos ahora.

Darien no dijo nada primero. Se hallaba demasiado ocupado pelando la

etiqueta de su botella de cerveza. —Así que, ¿Cuándo exactamente te llamó?

—preguntó con voz suave—. ¿Qué día?

—Um, viernes, creo.

—¿El viernes después del fin de semana que pasamos juntos?

Serena miró la parte superior de la cabeza de Darien, la cual aún seguía

doblada abajo en su cerveza.

—Sí. Te lo iba a contar pero no…

—Así que ¿tú y el Sr. California están listos para el rock and roll?

Era difícil tratar de entender cómo Darien se sentía con respecto a este

nuevo desarrollo. No quiso mirar a Serena y su voz carecía de expresión real.

Serena miró a su plato a medio-comer de hojas, luego a Darien y se preguntó

si los dos eran realmente mutuamente exclusivos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella

si Darien se arrojara a sus pies y le suplicara que se quedara con él?

—Bueno, dice que tiene algo muy importante que preguntarme pero no

estoy segura de qué es —dijo Serena cuidadosamente—. Así que, ¿Dónde

nos deja esto? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Entonces la comida de conejo es por él? ¿Tienes que ser perfecta

para el Sr. California? —preguntó Darien con un borde en su voz.

—He ganado un montón de peso el último mes —explicó Serena, tratando

fuerte de no sonar acusadora—. Así que, incluso si Diamante no regresara,

necesito concentrarme en mi salud y en el programa del gimnasio.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Darien, parándose y colocando su cerveza

sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la estrictamente innecesaria.

—¿Eso es todo? —Serena también se levantó—. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto

a esto?

—Yo no siento nada de cualquier manera. —Darien ya se movía fuera de la

cocina y subía el medio vuelo de las escaleras hacia el baño, así podía

comenzar recogiendo la pequeña pila de calcetines cortos que se habían

convertido en un elemento permanente—. ¿Puedes ir por mi pasta de dientes y

mi rasuradora?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena tenía miedo de tocarlo. —¿Qué

estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —exigió Darien cuando metió sus

ropas en su bolsa—. Puedes quedarte con esos libros de Salinger, como sea. No

voy a leerlos.

—Pero eran un regalo —protestó Serena. En todos los resultados posibles

que había imaginado, esa no había sido uno de ellos. En el peor de los casos,

pensó que Darien podría salir furioso a caminar con Keith. Luego regresaría media

hora después, lo hablarían y estarían de acuerdo. De hecho, todos los

resultados por venir que Serena tenía previsto terminaban con ellos como

compañeros. Pero Darien recogiendo sus cosas y ropa en su bolsa de viaje

Vivienne Westwood era un horrible, irrevocable final—. Por favor.

¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar de esto?

—No hay nada de que hablar. —Darien empujó el hombro de Serena al

pasar en su camino al baño—. Era una relación panqueque. Como

constantemente me recordabas, el primer panqueque se tira. Voy a estar fuera

de tu vista en menos de diez minutos.

—No tiene que ser así —dijo Serena, de pie en la puerta del baño y mirando

como Darien cogía su kit de afeitar y su pasta de dientes y su gel de

ducha, porque la suya era rosa perfumada y muy de chica para que ellos

pudieran compartirla—. Estás obviamente molesto. También lo estoy.

—No hay nada para que ninguno de nosotros se moleste —dijo Darien con

firmeza—. Ya tienes lo que querías de nuestra pequeña aventura y ahora estás

lista para moverte en una liga grande. Felicidades.

—Pero parecías feliz de ir por ello —le recordó Serena a Darien, bloqueando

su salida cuando él dio un paso adelante, porque no iba a dejarlo ir así—. Dijiste

que no te encontrabas preparado para una relación real. ¿Todavía te sientes

de la misma manera?

Darien la miró, nada de bromas o suavidad en sus ojos. —Nuestro pequeño

experimento ha demostrado, una vez más, que no quiero o necesito una

relación. Están completamente sobrevaloradas. —Puso los dedos de una mano

en el hombro de ella y aplicó demasiada presión para conseguir que Serena se

moviera fuera de su camino—. Quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo jodidamente bueno

acerca de una relación? Tienes que pensar en una persona todo el tiempo y

todo lo que obtienes es sexo regular. Realmente no vale la pena.

—Tú solo estás diciendo eso. —Se atragantó Serena cuando Darien se

apresuró hacia abajo de las escaleras y recogió a Keith quien había salido de la

sala para ver de que era todo el alboroto—. Si Diamante no regresara,

estarías perfectamente feliz de seguir como estamos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —se burló Darien, luchando por meter a Keith debajo de

su brazo mientras trataba de sopesar la bolsa de viaje debajo de su hombro y

abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo—. Sí. Sigue diciéndote eso, preciosa, si te hace

sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué estás siendo así? —El final de su oración fue ahogado por el

golpe de la puerta detrás de él.

Serena se sentó en el suelo, las rodillas apretadas contra su cuerpo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada allí, pero cuando las piernas

empezaron a sufrir calambres, poco a poco se puso de pie y caminó a través

del lugar. En diez minutos, Darien había logrado erradicar todas las señales de que

nunca había estado aquí: sentado en el sofá con los pies descansando sobre la

mesa y negándose a ceder el mando a distancia, encaramado en una de las

sillas de su cocina después de beber la pequeña taza de café expreso,

dormido en su cama, con los brazos apretados alrededor de ella, tanto de ellos

un poco sudorosos, casi sin aliento de hacer el amor.

Darien se había ido.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 36

Tener un tubo plástico insertado en su trasero para que aproximadamente quince

litros de agua pudieran ser metidos y sacados de su colon realmente hizo que la

mente de Serena se alejara de Darien alejándose de su vida la noche anterior.

La única emoción que Serena podría convocar era dolorosamente

embarazosa. ¿O tal vez era vergüenza? Incluso aunque el área ofensiva se

encontraba envuelta en una toalla blanca esponjosa y la hidroterapeuta del

colon le habló en un tono calmante mientras le daba un masaje en el

abdomen a Serena, ambas sabían que la razón era el agua chorreando de

su parte inferior.

—Puede que sientas una ligera sensación de calambres durante las

próximas dos horas pero eso es sólo que tu colon se está reacomodando —le

dijo a Serena, una vez que la terapeuta había decidido que su colon se

había limpiado lo suficiente, y ella tenía de vuelta su propia ropa—. ¿Leíste la

hoja de información?

Serena asintió. Le había dado una mirada superficial durante las horas de

desvelo que había pasado cabizbaja y llorando.

—Bueno, recuerda no beber alcohol u operar maquinaria pesada —dijo

la terapeuta mientras le mostró Serena a la puerta de Primrose Hill, que no

parecía el tipo de lugar donde se realizaran estas prácticas nefastas.

Cuando Serena salió hacia el calor bochornoso de un día de junio, no se

había preparado para la onda de calor que la hizo tambalearse y sujetarse del

barandal de hierro forjado para apoyarse. Se quedo allí parada, abriendo y

cerrando sus ojos porque las hojas de los árboles parecía más verdes y brillantes,

y sobre el estruendo del tráfico y el sonido de un piano tocando desde una

ventana abierta, Serena estaba segura de que podía oír los motores del avión

que veía dando vueltas en el cielo, el cual seguramente, no había sido tan azul

antes.

Cuando dejó su apartamento esa mañana, se sentía vacía y con

moretones, pero ahora se sentía limpia y depurada y, bueno, quizás todavía un

poco golpeada, pero eso sólo era más que las secuelas del lavado del colon

en lugar de angustia. Serena soltó la barandilla, sorprendida de que se meciera al

caminar y tuviera un renovado sentido de propósito.

Darien se había ido y eso siempre había sido parte del plan. Y en vez de

obsesionarse acerca de la manera en que se había ido, necesitaba recordar

que él se había tenido que ir para que no hubiera ningún obstáculo entre ella y

Diamante, aparte de los diez kilos que todavía tenía que perder. Serena acariciaba

su estómago, que se sentía plano por primera vez en su vida. Probablemente ya

había perdido los dos kilos que había ganado y todavía tenía dos lavados de

colon reservadas como parte de la limpieza; además, la terapeuta dijo que

algunas personas perdían casi cinco kilos cada vez.

Serena sintió una oleada de alegría pura mientras se imaginaba a sí misma

perdiendo quince kilos en dos semanas sólo por limpiar su colon

profundamente. Le dio una enorme sonrisa a una anciana que se alejó

torpemente de ella, luego dio vuelta rápidamente a la esquina y se dirigió

hacia donde había encadenado su bicicleta, para darse prisa en llegar a casa

y esperar la entrega de sus jugos Hardcore Cleanse.

El agua fue un tema recurrente durante la siguiente semana.

Serena tuvo que planificar sus días detenidamente para asegurarse de que

nunca estuviera a más de diez minutos de un inodoro. El Hardcore Cleanse hizo

exactamente lo que decía en su sofisticado envase blanco y negro. Ella bebía.

Orinaba. Bebía. Orinaba. Usaba dos rollos papel Andrex Quilted Velvet cada

día.

Pero no fue sólo el orinar. La euforia se sentía ahora menos eufórica y más

maníaca. Felizmente, Cleanse coincidió con la quincena anual del señor

Urawa en Broadstairs. Esto era la señal de Ami para embarcarse en una

reorganización maratónica y limpiar a fondo los archiveros. Ella juró que no

tenía nada que ver con disipar el olor corporal persistente del señor Urawa y

más bien tenía que ver con tener la oportunidad de tirar las pilas amarillentas,

desecadas de papel, las cuales él decía que eran de vital importancia.

Normalmente, Serena diría una defensa enérgica contra el hecho de tirar

todos esos archivos en la papelera de reciclaje, pero ahora, se sentía feliz de

utilizar parte de su energía patrocinada por Cleanse en sacar continuamente

cajas y limpiar pisos y superficies con agua jabonosa caliente. Pero tan pronto

como sumergió sus guantes de goma en el bote, tuvo que detenerse y correr a

los baños. Ni siquiera podía pasar junto un estanque o un adorno ornamental de

agua sin que la poderosa sugestión trabajara su magia en su vejiga.

El otro beneficio de que el señor Urawa saliera por sus vacaciones

anuales era que tomaba turnos para tener tres horas de almuerzos-descansos y

una tarde libre durante una semana, así que Serena tuvo tiempo suficiente para

dar vueltas alrededor de los tribunales y hacer flexiones en la oficina. No se

atrevía poner un pie en el gimnasio cuando estaba lo bastante segura de que

Fiore había revocado su membresía después de que ella le había enviado un

correo electrónico furiosa sobre la ruptura formalmente su relación de

cliente/entrenador durante uno de sus episodios más maníacos.

Principalmente, Serena intentaba mantenerse ocupada para no extrañar a

Darien. Seguramente, Darien se las arreglaba muy bien sin ella y cuando corría

vueltas, limpiaba pisos, contactaba con antiguos compañeros de Lucy Keener

de Oxford y felizmente imaginaba el momento cuando Diamante la viera por

primera vez en tres años y murmurara guturalmente "Dios, Serena, ¿Cuando te

volviste tan hermosa?", ella se las arreglaba bien también.

El único momento en el cual no se sentía bien era cuando se encontraba

oscuro y a unas horas de su siguiente jugo y no podía dormir porque era una

bola de energía nerviosa. Entonces, Serena no tenía nada más que hacer,

excepto extrañar a Darien tanto que la falta de él era un dolor físico, tangible.

Una mañana cuando Serena no googleaba frenéticamente Hardcore

Cleanse + Efectos Secundarios, incluso, se encontró a sí misma en Amazon

comprando las novelas WAG de Darien y Melissa y pagando el dinero extra para

que la entrega fuera al día siguiente.

Devoró Gucci and Goals, en un solo y largo trago. Brandy Ballantyne no

era aún una Alpha Melissa sutilmente disfrazada. Ella era Melissa desde la

parte superior de su cabeza rubia, exactamente la misma sombra como el

helado más cremoso de vainilla, que Brandy no podía comer porque era

intolerante a la lactosa, hasta las puntas de sus pies con pedicura francesa, que

Brandy sabía era mucho más elegante que el rojo de prostitutas preferido de

sus amigas. Pero era la voz de Darien que podía oír en cada línea, su sentido del

humor sin una gota de vodka brillando mientras Brandy se metía en toda clase

de líos divertidos, desde ser acusada falsamente de hurtar un par de botas

Gucci hasta correr por la cancha de Old Trafford durante el tiempo extra

persiguiendo su mascota pequinés, Tiffany, en su búsqueda de un novio

futbolista.

Serena leyó Penalties and Prada al día siguiente a pesar de que le había

prometido a Ami que ordenaría una pila oscilantes de material de archivo.

Cuando Brandy se casó con su novio delantero estrella, Damon, Serena se

encontró a sí misma llorando, y Armani and AC Milan tuvo a Serena tan crispada

que no estaba segura de que pudiera terminar. Brandy empezaba la vida de

casada en Italia tras el trato multimillonario de Damon, y para todas su mierda

acerca de no creer en las relaciones, Darien escribió sobre el amor como si fuese

algo que había experimentado personalmente: Brandy olvidó los crueles

comentarios hirientes de las otras WAGs cuando se presentó en la zona VIP, en

sus botas Stella McCartney con tacones de diecisiete centímetros, porque allí se

hallaba Damon, más grande que en vida real y dos veces más guapo que en

las grandes pantallas de televisión alrededor del estadio. El sol centellando,

haciendo resaltar aún más su pelo y él se había despojado de su camisa para

poder inundar los músculos planos de su pecho en el agua y sonreír y voltear en

la dirección de la zona VIP, como si él pudiera ver su angustia y quisiera hacerle

saber que se encontraba a su lado y siempre lo estaría. Era su hombre y nada

más importaba.

Lamentablemente el próximo libro de la serie, Burberry and Bootees, no

saldría sino hasta dentro de otro par de meses, así que Serena se vio obligada a

pedir prestadas todas las publicaciones de Michiru de Millenium para que pudiera leer

todo lo que jamás había escrito Darien. Sabía que se dirigía en la vía rápida hacia

todo tipo de comportamiento cliché de ruptura, como llamar a Darien a su celular

y a su BlackBerry y su teléfono fijo sólo para oírle decir alegremente, "No puedo

contestar, sabes lo qué hay que hacer después del beep" o dar una caminata

con paso firme fuera de su apartamento. Había planeado usar este tiempo

fuera antes de que Diamante volviera a cabizbajo y reflexionara sobre su ruptura,

pero Serena nunca había esperado revolcarse tanto.

Su cabeza había sabido que Darien era sólo una relación de

entrenamiento, pero parecía como si su corazón nunca hubiera recibido ese

memo. O tal vez, era porque Darien había sido su primer novio que se sentía como

si hubiera sido rasgada en dos y hubieran pegado las partes con cinta

adhesiva. Si hubiera atravesado estos ritos de paso en su adolescencia,

entonces probablemente estaría indiferente a ellos a estas alturas.

Como Lita, quien había salido con el diseñador gráfico durante dos meses

y sólo estuvo ligeramente molesta de que él hubiera resultado ser

decepcionante.

—¿Por qué no estás más molesta? —exigió Serena cuando se sentaron en

el jardín trasero de una bochornosa noche de Domingo, diez días de su

Cleanse—. Quiero decir, has llorado al menos una vez, ¿cierto?

Lita se retiró el flequillo asimétrico de sus ojos. —¡No! No desperdiciaré

lágrimas en un idiota con ego enorme que no podía mantenerlo en su pantalón

durante tres días mientras yo me encontraba en un festival de Skate en

Manchester.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar con alguien, compartir hermosos e

íntimos momentos con él y luego que no te importe un comino que se haya

terminado. —Serena le dirigió una mirada punzante—. ¿Dios, Lita, en serio tienes

corazón?

—Te estás haciendo muy, muy insolente de nuevo —le dijo Lita a Serena.

—¡No lo puedo evitar!

—Está bien —dijo Michiru desde las puertas del patio que llevaban

directamente de la cocina a la terraza en el jardín trasero—. Necesitas otro

jugo. Vas a estar bien una vez que te lo tomes, ¿no, Sere?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y trató de esbozar una sonrisa débil, vacilante

mientras Michiru se dirigía hacia ella con su Evening Cleanse y un plato con

cuatro cuartos de limón en el. —Lo haré, pero esto no es sólo una escases de

Cleanse. Tengo verdaderas razones para estar de mal humor

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se rió Michiru, y empujó la botella de Cleanse a

Serena—. Ahora, por el amor de Dios, ten esto.

El jugo verde de la mañana no era tan malo. Tenía un sabor limpio y

fresco que se parecía un poco al detergente líquido que su madre le había

vertido en la boca una vez, después de que Serena había puesto en duda la

existencia de Dios. Y ella en realidad había adquirido gusto por el Cleanse del

almuerzo, que era de color naranja neón y de sabor a zanahorias y lentejas.

Sólo era el último jugo del día el que era un problema porque era un lodo

marrón que...

—Dios, esa mierda huele a bongwater —anunció Lita, arrugando su cara

y deslizándose por el banco, de manera que estuviera tan lejos de ella como

fuera posible.

Serena se llevó la botella a los labios y trató de ignorar el olor fétido —

realmente no había manera de hacer esto. Cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza

hacia atrás, se pellizcó los orificios nasales y trató de verter el jugo directamente

hacia su garganta para que pudiera pasar por alto sus papilas gustativas por

completo. Tan pronto como alejó la botella, Michiru colocó un cuarto de limón en

su mano para que Serena pudiera atascárselo en la boca y chuparlo bien.

—Igual que un shot de tequila —dijo Michiru con orgullo.

—¡Brrr! —Serena negó con la cabeza y agitó sus brazos, y una vez que

estuvo segura de que el jugo no iba a ninguna parte, más que a su tubo

digestivo, se calmó. Ya no se sentía tan enojada—. Eso está mejor.

—Hablando como alguien que come atún crudo por diversión, eso es

horrible —dijo Lita—. No se puede vivir de tres bebidas al día. No es de extrañar

que estés molesta todo el tiempo, el azúcar en tu sangre debe estar en números

negativos.

—Los jugos me están dando una ingesta diaria de mil calorías y me

permite comer dos porciones pequeñas de vegetales crudos.

—Gran cosa. —Lita miró Serena arriba y hacia abajo—. Te ves más

delgada. ¿Cuánto has perdido?

—No sé —respondió Serena, porque le asustaba demasiado subirse a la

báscula y descubrir que la limpieza del colon y el orinar constantemente habían

sido en vano—. Pero puedo quitarme mis jeans pisando el dobladillo y

esperando a que se caigan.

—¿Tal vez sea hora de invertir en un nuevo par? —sugirió Michiru con

entusiasmo—. Tengo una tarjeta de descuento para esta boutique vaquera en

Hoxton y te puedes probar los jeans True Religion que he querido durante años,

pero que no he comprado porque mi trasero es demasiado plano.

—No voy a comprar ropa hasta que sea talla diez —dijo con firmeza

Serena. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza—. ¿Quieres que te lave el piso de la

cocina de nuevo? O podría limpiar el cuarto de baño, si lo prefieres.

—¿Estas de buen humor ahora? —preguntó Lita con astucia.

Sin duda alguna, se acercaba. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?

—Una fiesta de cumpleaños, el sábado, en este mismo jardín —dijo Lita—.

Y no puedo hacer ninguna promesa de que voy a limpiar a todo el mundo y

bajar la música en las once en punto.

—No me importa, pero Hotaru podría tener algo que decir al respecto

—dijo Serena, dirigiendo una mirada hacia las ventanas del primer piso, a pesar

de que había oído a Hotaru y Dougie salir antes.

—Dougie está poniéndola en un avión hacia Ibiza en estos momentos —

informó Michiru con aire de suficiencia—. Como si Hotaru y sus amigos

necesitaran pasar una semana haciéndose aún más naranjas.

—¿Una semana entera? —Serena juntó las manos en forma de oración—.

Gracias, Dios. —A Hotaru y su escoba les había encantado que Darien ya no

estuviera para que pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido por dar golpes en el

techo cada cinco minutos.

—Puedes invitar a algunos amigos si quieres —ofreció Lita

generosamente—. Pero nadie de más de treinta y cinco años y sin duda no a Fiore.

—Que me llamó por teléfono hoy y quería discutir sobre intervenir contigo

—reveló Michiru—. Y no, no le he dicho que estábamos en un régimen brutal de

bebidas apestosas y lavados de colon. ¡Ay!, que me recuerda, ¿te molestaras si

te pedimos que hagas palitos de queso?

—No lo sería en absoluto. —Por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera cuando

había tenido la gripe porcina, Serena no tenía apetito—. ¿Invitaras a alguien de

la oficina, Seels?

—Sólo los asistentes y los internos que realmente me agradan, y Diana

dijo que podía venir, pero todos los demás se creen demasiado para una fiesta

en un jardín al norte de Londres.

—¿Lo invitaste a él? —Incluso con su azúcar en la sangre temporalmente

restaurada, Serena no podía confiar en sí misma para decir el nombre de Darien,

porque incluso pensarlo en su cabeza era por lo general suficiente para que la

oscuridad cayera sobre ella.

—¿Después de lo que te hizo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y no, no sé cómo

está, porque está en Los Ángeles, al igual que las últimas diez veces que me

preguntaste —dijo Michiru—. Te prometo que la fiesta será una zona libre de Darien.

Lo cual era algo bueno, aunque el corazón de Serena se negara a aceptar

que se había animado un poco ante la idea de ver a Darien de nuevo. Tal vez

incluso, cruzarse con él y tocarle el brazo, para que pudieran escabullirse a la

esquina tranquila del jardín que las rosas silvestres trataban de colonizar, y

hablar las cosas, llegando a ser amigos otra vez. —Lo puedes invitar si quieres —

dijo Serena, y sabía que no parecía ni siquiera un poco casual, más bien

completamente desesperada—. No me importa.

—Está muerto para mí —le espetó Michiru—. Aparte de cuando estoy en el

trabajo y tengo que hacer lo que dice porque tiene "Editor" en su puesto. —

Apretó la rodilla Serena—. Puedo invitar a Willy McWordy, si lo deseas.

—Todavía está de viaje y de verdad no quiero que nuestra reunión se

realice cuando hay una posibilidad de que uno de tus amigos vomite en los

macizos de flores —dijo Serena—. Y aun no soy talla diez, así que todavía no

puedo verlo.

—Vas a terminar con tu programa de desintoxicación de suicidio antes de

la fiesta, ¿verdad? —Quiso saber Lita—. Porque te amo toneladas, pero no

puedo tenerte mirando asesinamente al ponche de vodka. Vas a matar el

ambiente.

Michiru miró fijamente a Lita, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sólo digo.

—Sólo tienes tres días más, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, el publicista me dará otras dos semanas de zumos con un

cincuenta por ciento de descuento para decir lo siento por los cambios de

humor —admitió Serena y se preparó para el escándalo que podía ver a

Michiru preparar.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 37

Sere siempre había pensado en Michiru como suave y maleable, como la

plastilina, pero demostró ser absolutamente rígida e inflexible durante la siguiente

semana. Se resistió a todos los ruegos de Serena sobre su cuerpo, su elección

permaneció impasible incluso cuando Serena dedicó una tarde arrastrando la

podadora alrededor del jardín, cerca de amputarse un par de dedos de los pies en el

proceso, y recibió 247 palitos de queso recién horneados en la tarde del sábado,

con una cara en blanco y un frío: —Gracias.

—He hecho mi turno —dijo Serena alegremente para demostrar que no

llevaba ningún rencor—, y antes de ducharme, pensé en que tenía que

ayudarte en preparar el piso para la fiesta.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo Michiru, sin mucha convicción. La única

vez que ella o Lita tenían los vasos limpios era cuando Serena se negaba a

escuchar sus demandas de que el alcohol esterilizaba los gérmenes y los lavaba

ella misma.

Trabajaron en silencio, o más bien Serena transportó los objetos frágiles, la

ropa de diseño y accesorios al cuarto de Lita, el cual tenía una puerta con

cerradura, sacó cinco bolsas negras de basura, aspiró, organizó verduras y

salsas en platos de aluminio y se metió a una tienda de abarrotes para comprar

más lamparillas.

Mientras tanto, Michiru y Lita tenían una y otra vez crisis de vestuario, hasta

que llegaron las siete y ambas usaban el mismo atuendo que llevaban al

comienzo: Michiru un polo entallado y un par de pantalones cortos de

cintura alta y tirantes rojos, y Lita modelaba un enterizo de rayas azul y

blanco que parecía un traje de baño Victoriano.

Serena tuvo la precaución de mirarlas con una expresión neutra en su

rostro. Tal vez cuando fuera talla diez, podría empezar a vestirse más

extravagante, pero de alguna manera lo dudaba.

—Todo está terminado —dijo con la misma voz brillante que había

utilizado durante toda la tarde. Es agotador tener que mantener el ánimo

arriba—. Sólo necesitas dar la señal.

—Gracias, Sere. Eres una artista —dijo Lita, mirando maravillada su sala

de estar—. Nunca supe que tenía una alfombra bajo todas esas revistas.

—No fue nada —dijo Serena, mirando Michiru—. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

Michiru suspiró y Serena se dio cuenta de los hombros caídos en derrota de su

hermana, no pudo mantener el esfuerzo de estar enojada con ella.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. De verdad, muchas gracias. Todo el mundo

estaría en viejas cajas arrugadas de pizza si no hubiera sido por ti.

Serena asintió y Michiru asintió de vuelta, y ninguna tenía que decir nada más

para saber que Michiru todavía seguía furiosa por lo de Cleanse, pero que no se

sentía más furiosa con Serena, y ella entendía la diferencia.

—Está bien. Voy a subir a cambiarme. —Serena hizo una pausa—. ¿Blusa

Cherry-print, jeans oscuros y tacones?

—Bailarinas —dijo Michiru con firmeza—. Esta es una fiesta en casa, no una

discoteca.

A las once, los vecinos, los Scoins, ya se habían quejado por el ruido en

tres ocasiones y cuatro miembros de una banda de Indie habían aparecido,

por lo que la fiesta podría ser considerada todo un éxito.

Los amigos de Lita y Michiru eran un grupo intimidante de personas de

moda y diseño, quienes tenían extraños cortes de pelo, ropa descuidada y les

gustaba la música que dolía cuando la escuchabas. Eran geniales con Serena,

porque al ser la hermana de Michiru le daba un pase automático, pero podía ver

sus ojos deslizando lejos de ella después de un par de minutos de conversación

cortés. Su blusa cherry-print, jeans (que ahora eran anchos y holgados como sus

jeans de diario) y Primark flip-flops simplemente no eran suficientes.

Serena se sentó en las escaleras con Melvin y Ami. Mina y su novio hacía

mucho que habían sido absorbidos por la multitud ruidosa del primer piso y de

esta manera Serena podría evitar que cualquier persona tenga acceso a los dos

pisos superiores. No se molestó en especial acerca del piso de Sammy, sobre

todo porque su aportación a la fiesta eran cuatro latas de Budweiser, pero no

tenía a nadie fornicando en su descansillo. Además, desde su punto de vista,

esde las escaleras podía correr hasta su apartamento para usar el baño,

cuando la naturaleza llamara. Y lo hizo, con una frecuencia alarmante.

—Y desde cuando le dije a Clive que no podría tener su presencia tóxica

en mi vida nunca más, él ha estado absolutamente dedicado —decía Melvin

con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Realmente funcionó, Serena.

—Tienes que intentar pretender mantenerlos interesados. —Ami inhaló,

tirando los hombros hacia atrás y ajustando el escote de su vestido oro brillante

para mostrarlo mejor. Uno de los amigos skater de Lita se mantenía vagando

por la sala para intercambiar sonrisas persistentes con Ami, a pesar de que

tuviese por lo menos la mitad de su edad, y Serena tenía la sensación de que su

amiga no estaría consiguiendo el autobús nocturno de regreso a Bayswater por

su cuenta.

—No te dije que te deshicieras de él para que tuviera una desagradable

sorpresa y empezara a ser amable contigo. Lo dije porque es grosero, un sapo

despreciable —le recordó a Melvin, enfadada. Estaba vencida después de su

tercer zumo con esencia de helechos, pero le había prometido a Lita que lo

bebería lo más tarde posible para que todavía se encontrara de humor una vez

que los pubs se vaciaran y la fiesta comenzara de verdad.

—Normalmente eres un rayo de sol en estos días, Sere —dijo Ami—. No

se trata de tus zumos, se trata de renunciar a comer carne. Nunca he conocido

a un vegetariano feliz.

—He sido vegetariano desde hace quince años —dijo Melvin

malhumorado y empezaron discutiendo sobre los pros y los contras de una

dieta vegetariana como lo hacían una vez por semana. Serena había oído todo

esto antes: Hitler era vegetariano y Melvin no podía ser tan dedicado,

porque había comido dos enrollados de cerdo en la fiesta de Navidad de

tres años atrás.

Miró su reloj. Eran pasadas las once y realmente debía tener su zumo

antes de que golpeara juntos las cabezas de sus compañeros. Tenía una mano

sobre el hombro de Melvin como un indicio para ponerse de pie cuando

Darien entró por la puerta delantera abierta.

Serena sintió un rápido estremecimiento de alegre reconocimiento, porque

había pasado casi dos semanas desde que lo había visto por última vez. Darien

lucía bronceado de un color dorado que acentuó sus pómulos e hizo a su pelo

alborotado parecer más claro. Vestía sus mejores pantalones vaqueros, los que

él llamó "los mejores para el domingo", que abrazaban sus piernas largas y una

camisa arrugada de tela escocesa azul y roja. Y sonreía, los ojos brillantes, hasta

que levantó la vista y vio a Serena en la parte superior de las escaleras, ni

sentada ni de pie entre un punto medio torpemente agachada.

Ella no sabía cómo Darien podía hacerlo, pero en el momento que parpadeó, su

sonrisa se había reducido y se burlaba de ella. Fue entonces, cuando Serena

se dio cuenta de que sostenía la mano de una diminuta rubia con todo

delicado, el suave delineado de sus cejas, su nariz perfecta, de punta

inclinada y labios que parecían un jodido capullo de rosas. Labios que susurraban

algo al oído de Darien, como se puso de puntillas por lo que Serena tenía

una clara visión de sus piernas perfectas y desnudas en shorts cortos y sus

turgentes pequeños pechos tensos en contra de su blanca camiseta de tirantes.

Serena fue obligada a reconocer la dolorosa verdad de que aunque

tomara el zumo de Hardcore Cleanse desde acá hasta que el reinado llegue,

nunca sería una pequeña del tipo hada combinada con el tipo de chica que a

los hombres les gustaría proteger y cuidar, de la forma que Darien lo hacía; tenía

su brazo alrededor de la minúscula cintura de ella, en caso de que una fuerte

brisa la tumbara.

Ami y Melvin seguían negociando los puntos claves del vegetarianismo, sin

darse cuenta que el mundo de Serena se había detenido. Darien alzó sus

cejas como saludo sin decir nada. No tenia que decir nada —su presumida sonrisa

lo decía todo.

Luego, gracias a Dios, Darien y su delicada ninfa se dirigieron al piso de

Cecilia y Lita, y Serena estuvo liberada de su parálisis para subir corriendo

Las escaleras hacia sus sagrados aposentos.

No lloró, lo que era un pequeño milagro. Pero sentía como si llorara y

nunca parara.

—No te atrevas —dijo en voz alta—. Darien es libre de ver a la persona que

quiera y tú no tienes derecho a estar celosa o molesta porque él no sea el

correcto, y eso es por lo que lo dejaste ir. Diamante lo es.

Darse a ella misma una charla crítica no hizo mucho bien, Serena podía

sentir temblar su labio superior y la primera lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su

mejilla. Se la secó con fuerza. Sin tratar de averiguar porque se sentía tan

emocional. El zumo mejoraría todo.

No lo hizo, principalmente porque se había olvidado de tener un cuarto

de limón a mano. Ojos llorosos, tomó el tazón de fruta, pero tuvo que dejarlo

debido a que las arcadas parecían ser para siempre. No había tiempo para

que cortara un limón por la mitad; se atragantó con la fruta entera y la mordió

con fuerza.

De repente, le golpeó lo ridícula que se había vuelto su vida cuando se

encontraba de pie en su cocina chupando un limón para que no vomitase su

cena, que había venido de la botella vacía de pie en la encimera de su

cocina, mientras que abajo, su ex novio se liaba en torno a una chica que

probablemente pesaba cuarenta kilos mojada.

¿Que hacía aquí precisamente su ex novio de todos modos?

En vez de volver por donde había venido y correr el riesgo de toparse con

Darien y su chica de nuevo, Serena abrió la puerta de la cocina y corrió por las

escaleras destartaladas de metal al jardín, a punto de romperse el cuello al

caer sobre las liadas parejas.

Era fácil encontrar a Michiru, era una cabeza más alta que todas las otras

chicas y sus piernas brillaban de blanco espiritual en la oscuridad, iluminado por

el parpadeo de las velas que Serena había arrastrado de nuevo de la tienda de

abarrotes.

—¡Seels! —gritó Serena mientras todavía había medio jardín entre ellas. La

cabeza de Michiru se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Por qué está aquí? —jadeó—. ¿Por qué

lo invitaste?

—¿Por qué invité a quién? —preguntó Michiru.

—¡Darien! Está aquí con una chica delgada que lleva un par de pantalones

cortos que son tan pequeños que sólo puede haberlos hecho aparecer sobre

sus bragas.

Michiru miró sus propios shorts, pero decidió que no iba a ir allí.

—No le invité, Sere, te lo juro —dijo seriamente—. ¿Cómo se atreve a

colarse en nuestra fiesta? ¿Quieres que lo eche?

Serena se planteó tener que pasar el resto de la fiesta merodeando en su

apartamento en lugar de arriesgarse a toparse con Darien. O peor, tener que salir

afuera y pretender que no se sentía molesta. Pero luego pensó en Michiru yendo

a trabajar el lunes y probablemente obteniendo un aviso oficial por echar al

Editor jefe de su casa.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien, pero siéntete libre de derramar algo

accidentalmente sobre él.

—Lo haré —murmuró Michiru, pasándose una mano por su pelo ya revuelto.

Parecía preocupada y Serena quería preguntarle si todo iba bien cuando vio a

Sammy de pie justo detrás de ella, y por su cara tensa y la distracción de Michiru,

se dio cuenta de que los había interrumpido en medio de algo.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada —dijo Sammy demasiado rápido. Ya se movía lejos de Michiru,

quien movió una mano y le agarró del brazo.

—¡No tan rápido, idiota! —le dijo—. ¿Adivina lo que hizo, Serena?

Podría haber hecho cualquiera de un gran número de cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, Seels, no es asunto tuyo...

—Se besó con una de las amigas de Lita. —Michiru se echó hacia atrás, sus

ojos completamente abiertos por un escándalo que Serena compartía totalmente.

—¿Tú? —Serena se quedó sin aliento—. ¡Pero si estás casado!

Sammy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un sonido que era mitad

gruñido, mitad gemido.

—¿Y? Ambas odian a Hotaru, así que no actúen como si les importaran

sus sentimientos.

—Todavía no tienes derecho de pervertir a mis amigas.

—¿Mencioné que estás casado? —señaló Serena de nuevo. Y no le

importaba Hotaru; de hecho, esperaba que hubiera sido tragada por una

gran marea en Ibiza, pero aún se sentía enfadada en su nombre. Tenía que ser

otro raro efecto secundario—. Hiciste votos, votos solemnes, de ser fiel y se ha

ido por muy poco tiempo y ya estás con otras mujeres como si no

significara nada para ti. Estás estropeando todos los momentos especiales que han

compartido juntos. ¡Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo!

—¡Bueno, no lo estoy! —rugió Sammy de repente, y Serena vio a una

multitud de personas reunidas para presenciar a los Tsukino peleando, lo que era

una tradición que usualmente mantenían a puerta cerrada—. Las dos la odian,

bueno, ¡pues casaros con ella y vean cuanto aguantan!

Pasó junto a ellas, empujando a Serena hacia Michiru, y cuando los brazos de

Michiru trataron de cerrarse a su alrededor, Serena se liberó frenéticamente.

No podía soportar ser tocada en ese momento.

—Es despreciable —despotricó Serena—. Comportándose así cuando está

casado, incluso aunque odio a Hotaru.

—Sé que lo haces. Yo también —dijo Michiru con cuidado—. ¿Estás segura

de que esto no es más sobre Darien y las bebidas dietéticas, que ni

siquiera he tenido la energía para aceptar, de qué va tu causa?

—Ojala sólo me hubiera concentrado en perder peso y no me hubiera

desviado con toda esa basura de las relaciones panqueques, porque Darien era

sólo una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. —Echó hacia atrás el pelo con rabia—.

Él puede salir con quien quiera. ¡Le he superado!

—Sere, escucha lo que dices. —Michiru miraba sobre la cabeza de Serena

frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Sube las escaleras y

toma un trago o algo, y no dejes que Lita vea que te has pasado al lado oscuro

otra vez.

El viaje de Serena por la escalera de incendios era incluso más peligroso

cuando era difícil ver a donde iba con una niebla roja delante de sus ojos.

¿Por qué los hombres eran tan predecibles en una manera

completamente impredecible? Justo cuando piensas que los has descubierto,

hacen un disimulado, bajo movimiento que te hace verlos en una nueva, poco

favorecedora luz.

No era suficiente que Sammy se hubiera casado con Hotaru. Ahora

tenía que ir y engañarla también, por lo que tendría incluso más razones para

hacer la vida de Serena un total, infierno viviente.

Incluso Diamante la distraía mientras se atormentaba preguntándose sobre

su gran, importante pregunta que no le había hecho porque era imposible para

ellos estar en el mismo continente en un momento conveniente para ambos.

Y luego se encontraba Darien, pensó Serena, mientras tiraba de la puerta de

su cocina. Paseando con Miss Pantalones Calientes sólo para restregarle en la

cara el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a un calibre mucho mayor de

chica en su cama.

—Dios, ¡los odio a todos! —gritó, agarrando su botella de zumo vacía y

lanzándola a través de la cocina donde chocó con su corcho y descolgó

media docena de enganches—. ¡Maldita, maldita sea!

—Entonces, ¿aún sin usar la palabra con J? —dijo una voz divertida. Y allí

se hallaba Darien en la puerta.

El primer pensamiento de Serena fue que era una lástima que ya hubiera

lanzado el único misil adecuado que había tenido a mano porque tirarlo a Darien

habría sido mucho más satisfactorio.

Y su segundo pensamiento fue: —¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —demandó con

las manos en las caderas.

Darien levantó su llave de repuesto, ya que se había ido tan abruptamente

que nunca habían tenido tiempo de devolver llaves de puertas o cambiar

cerraduras o cualquiera de esas cosas que le habrían asegurado que Darien no

estuviera ahora en su cocina sin ser invitado.

—Deberías haber llamado.

—Llamé, no hubo respuesta —dijo Darien con calma, como si su voz furiosa

y su ceño no le afectaran lo más mínimo.

—Así que pensaste que tenías que entrar, ¿verdad? —Serena avanzó, su

mano extendida—. Dame la llave y entonces podrás volver a la fiesta a la que

no fuiste invitado y encontrar a la pequeña rubia con la que viniste.

Tenía que verse bastante aterradora en ese momento, con la cara roja y vibrando

de rabia, pero Darien se mantuvo firme y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Serena

estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para pinchar con el dedo en su pecho.

—No lo hagas, Sere —dijo con serenidad—. Es un poco grosero. De

cualquier manera, mi terapeuta dijo que debería intentar reestablecer un abierto,

honesto diálogo contigo y que la forma en que una relación termina es tan...

—Oh, ¿lo dijo, lo dijo? ¿Así que acabas de subir aquí sin invitación, con

una chica que es todo lo que no soy?

—Jane es una amiga. Una amiga felizmente casada cuyo marido trabaja

con Lita y nos siguió una vez que tuvo oportunidad de ir a la oficina.

Serena bufó con burla; un bufido mucho más infantil de lo que a ella le

hubiera gustado.

—¿Siempre te das de la mano con las esposas de tus amigos? —Tan

pronto como las palabras se precipitaron fuera de su boca, Serena quiso

retirarlas. Tal como iban las cosas, realmente no podía culpar a Darien por mirarla

tan desdeñosamente.

—Así que ahora eres una experta en sostener manos, ¿no? De todos

modos, pensé que estarías envuelta en los brazos del Sr. California. —Giró su

cabeza para poder mirar en la entrada—. ¿Dónde está?

—Él no está... No es asunto tuyo donde está.

—¿No está aquí?

—No —admitió a regañadientes Serena, y tomó un largo respiro para tratar

de centrarse, pero cuando los dedos de Darien se cerraron alrededor de sus

muñecas, dio un respingo nervioso y trató de liberarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Suéltame!

—Te pusiste celosa cuando me viste con Jane, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Sólo pensé que era de mala educación que...

—Y una mierda —murmuró Darien en su oído, y su respiración le hizo cosquillas

y le hizo temblar como si fuera pleno invierno y no una noche de

caluroso verano—. Te pusiste celosa, justo como yo lo estoy ante la idea de ti y

el Sr. California juntos.

Serena sintió la ira comenzar a desvanecerse.

—Quería explicarte pero tú simplemente te fuiste. Te fuiste tan rápido que

era como si nunca hubieras estado aquí en absoluto.

Las manos de Darien seguían alrededor de sus muñecas pero ahora

parecían reconfortantes.

—Quería que me dieras una señal... —Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de

nuevo, Serena pudo ver su propia tristeza reflejada—. Si me hubieras dado

cualquier razón para tener esperanza, hubiera llevado a cabo una protesta

pacífica.

—Pero no me diste la más mínima indicación de que querías algo más. —

Serena intentó relajarse pero su corazón no estaba en ello—. Esperé indicios

suficientes.

—No, no lo hiciste. Me preguntaste si me sentía preparado para ser otro

segundo panqueque de chica —le dijo Darien—. Entonces un par de días

más tarde, me dijiste que él regresaba y llegó la hora de irme.

—Nunca lo dije de esa manera —protestó Serena, luchando por tener las

manos libres de nuevo porque estar de pie tan cerca de Darien y tener esta

conversación era demasiado intenso cuando tenía todas esas emociones que

no se había atrevido a sentir burbujeando otra vez—. Cada vez que pensaba

en Diamante volviendo, pensaba en ti y como no quería que termináramos. Es

complicado...

Darien aún la sostenía, sus pulgares acariciando el lugar de sus muñecas

donde su pulso tronaba.

—Descomplícalo entonces. ¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Te he echado mucho de menos, me duele

por ello.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Darien la liberó pero fue sólo para que Serena

pudiera rodearle con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y entonces se besaron.

Ella no podía decir quien se inclinó primero, pero de repente ahí estaba el

familiar pero impactante toque de labios con labios. Comenzó sumamente

lento, como si necesitaran tiempo para volver a familiarizarse, pero con el

primer deslizamiento de la lengua de Darien en su boca, se hizo más

rápido y avaricioso y se aferraban el uno al otro, manos profundizando y

desabotonando, dientes mordiendo, y después de calmar el dolor de la

distancia, Serena podía sentir sus piernas cediendo mientras Darien la tiraba sobre

el suelo linóleo blanco y negro y, entonces se recostó sobre ella, sus labios

volviéndola loca mientras besaba su cuello. Besos.

—Cuando te vi en las escaleras hace rato, había olvidado lo hermosa

que eres —susurró contra su piel.

—Regordeta, no hermosa —corrigió amablemente, pasando su dedo a la

largo de su nariz—. Pero tú eres hermoso.

—Incluso extraño tu complejo de inferioridad. —Darien sonrió y se frotó

contra su cuerpo, así que pudo sentir su miembro presionando sobre la costura

de sus pantalones donde su clítoris palpitaba frenéticamente.

—No es inferioridad. Es una cuestión de opinión. Estoy cubierta de granos

—dijo Serena, y no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de compartir eso con Darien,

pero entonces se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho, porque él besó cada uno de

esos puntos rojos en su frente, barbilla y mejillas, incluso a pesar de que algunos

de ellos comenzaban a reventar—. No hagas eso, es completamente

antihigiénico. Bésame en la boca mejor.

A Serena ni siquiera le importaba si iban a tener sexo en el suelo de la

cocina. Sólo le importaba recorrer con sus dedos el cuerpo de Darien mientras él

trataba de sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, los cuales quedaron

a medio camino de sus piernas. Se sentó recta para ayudarle a bajarse sus

vaqueros que caían ahora en sus tobillos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al dormitorio, entonces? —preguntó Darien,

recostándose sobre sus codos para que pudiera mirarla allí con su blusa

desabotonada y sus bragas.

Y quizás estaban destinados a estar juntos porque Serena no creía jamás

poder relajarse y estar desvestida con alguien más. Pero no creía pensar eso

cuando estuviera saltando de una pierna a otra.

—¡Necesito hacer pipi! —gritó, porque habían pasado horas desde que

tomó su último jugo y siempre quería ir al baño en momentos menos

esperados—. ¡Ahora! ¡No te vayas a ninguna parte!

Tampoco podía creer que compartiera información sobre sus funciones

corporales con alguien que no fuera Darien, pensó Serena, mientras se lavaba las

manos y miraba su rostro en el espejo. Se veía tan sonrojada que sus granos no

eran siquiera notables y le gustaba el aspecto que tenía cuando se encontraba

con Darien; con los labios hinchados y los ojos como platos. Lo escuchó

en la cocina diciendo en voz alta—: ¡Pero que mierda! —Mientras abría la puerta

del baño y se encontraba a punto de ordenarle con voz seductora que fuera

al dormitorio, cuando vio que hurgaba en la nevera, en una mano la botella

vacía de Cleanse que había dejado en la cocina.

—¿Darien? —dijo vacilante y él se detuvo, con la cabeza siguiendo en el

refrigerador.

—¿Qué mierda? —dijo otra vez, su voz ahogada, y luego se enderezó y

en su otra mano había una caja que contenía una botella de tres jugos para

mañana—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta mierda?

—Bueno, estoy desintoxicándome, es por eso que fui al baño —dijo Serena

cuidadosamente—. El cuerpo tiene muchas toxinas que no puede deshacerse,

y los niveles de energía bajan y…

—Estás haciendo esto para perder peso, ¿verdad?

¿Y eso porque le sorprendía?

—Sabes que mi meta es ser talla diez. No es un secreto.

Darien trató de encogerse, pero sus hombros se habían tensado tanto de ira

que fue algo brusco.

—¿Y que hay de malo con lo que hacías antes?

—Eso tarda mucho tiempo.

—Oh, así que quieres resultados rápidos. Es curioso que tomes un jugo

para bajar de peso justo cuando el Sr. California regresa triunfalmente —se burló

Darien y Serena no sabía como podía estar allí aún desnudo, todavía medio duro y

hablando totalmente cómodo, mientras que ella deseaba tener la ropa puesta.

Si iban a hablar de su cuerpo, entonces no quería que sus prominencias fueran

visibles.

—Mira, aumenté dos kilos cuando estaba contigo. —No importo lo mucho

que lo intentara, sus palabras sonaron como una acusación—. No soy como las

otras chicas. No puedo perder cinco kilos dejando de comer dulces y papas

fritas. Necesito hacer un esfuerzo mayor.

No podía soportarlo más tiempo, entró a la cocina encorvada para ocultar su

vientre y sus muslos mientras buscó a tientas con una mano sus vaqueros.

—¡Esa no es razón suficiente para beber esta mierda! —Darien sacudió las

botellas con el precioso líquido, para hacer ver su punto, y Serena contuvo

la respiración mientras se balanceaban. Incluso con unos centavos de

descuentos, era muy cara cada botella.

—¿Puedes bajarlas? Con cuidado, por favor —rogó ella, deslizando un

pie en sus jeans—. ¿Y puedes darte la vuelta mientras me visto?

Darien dejó caer las botellas sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que rebotaron

y cuando Serena gimió en señal de protesta, explotó. Su rostro se puso tan rojo y

furioso que no se sorprendería si viera vapor salir de sus oídos como en

las caricaturas.

—¡No deberías beber esta mierda! —gritó—. Dos personas murieron en

Nueva York bebiendo Cleanse.

—Probablemente tenían problemas médicos subyacentes —murmuró Serena.

—¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? —gritó Darien—. Realmente, ¿crees que

cambiarás cuando seas una talla diez? ¿Cuál será la diferencia?

Serena no respondió, en primer lugar porque se encontraba subiendo sus

vaqueros y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aunque su técnica era obvia.

—Seré diferente —dijo eventualmente—. Seré feliz. Seré normal.

—No sé como puedes ser la persona más lista que conozco y también la

más estúpida —espetó Darien, mientras tiraba de sus pantalones—. ¿Qué pasará

mágicamente cuando seas talla diez para que te sientas diferente y feliz y

normal?

—Seré diferente —dijo con fiereza, como si porque lo dijera con suficiente

vehemencia fuera a hacerlo verdad—. La única razón por la que quieres que

siga siendo gorda es porque no puedes manejar una relación con una chica

que sea lo bastante delgada y lo bastante linda para que pueda exigirte algo.

—Eso es una mierda —balbuceó Darien.

—Es una mierda que estés juzgándome cuando estás muy lejos de ser

perfecto —gritó Serena, su voz tan chillona que su garganta ardió—. Vas con tu

terapeuta y platicas sobre tu intimidad cuando el único problema es una

incontrolable urgencia por dormir con chicas todas las noches. ¡Tú eres

quien tiene un problema, no yo!

—Te conté sobre esas chicas. Ni una de ellas, ni las modelos o actrices, ha

sido tan vanidosa como tú lo eres —dijo Darien. No gritaba más, pero escupía sus

palabras como balas—. No eres autocrítica, cariño. Eres la más egocéntrica

narcisista que he conocido.

—¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa narcisismo! —Darien ya no

gritaba, pero Serena sin duda lo hacía—. Por lo menos Diamante está a mi

nivel intelectual.

—Nunca funcionará una relación entre ustedes, lo sabes, ¿no?

Fue como si un vaso de agua helada fuera lanzado repentinamente en su cara.

Darien se hallaba completamente inmóvil, no había necesitado hacer un gesto

para enfatizar sus puntos, sólo estar allí de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, funcionará —dijo Serena, mientras se tranquilizaba también.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia ella, su rostro tan inexpresivo y serio que

Serena dio un paso atrás. Luego, él cambió de dirección para así estar de

Pie frente a su pizarrón y ver una de las fotos pegadas con cinta adhesiva.

—No, no funcionará —dijo, su mano cubriendo la fotografía de Serena y

Diamante tomada en una fiesta al aire libre en Oxford. Era la única foto que Serena

podía mirar sin criticarse. Ella y Diamante se encontraban sentados en una banca

y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja hacia la cámara, mientras Diamante se encontraba

de perfil y la miraba con tanta ternura que la mano de Darien ocultó sus rostros

como si le molestara los felices recuerdos que tenía de Diamante—. Esto no es tan

real como lo que nosotros tenemos.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —dijo Serena mordaz, sus ojos

disparaban dagas a la espalda de Darien mientras él acercaba la fotografía para

inspeccionarla—. Lo que Diamante y yo tenemos… bueno, no espero que alguien

como tú lo comprenda.

No era frecuente que Serena escogiera sus palabras con el único objetivo

de infligir daño, pero sintió una punzada de satisfacción al ver el cuerpo de Darien

ponerse rígido; sin embargo, cuando se giró hacia ella, su expresión era

pensativa.

—No hay nada que entender. —Darien ladeó la cabeza—. Todo lo que

tienes es un montón de palabras complicadas al aire. A lo mucho, lo que

podrás hacer es tomarlo de la mano. Es una lastima que nunca podrás avanzar

de ese punto.

El rostro de Serena enrojeció, luego palideció, y volvió a enrojecer. Se sentía

más caliente que un millón de soles, ardientes y llameantes solos.

—¡Lárgate!

No había un cuchillo o cualquier cosa afilada y puntiaguda cerca para

poder sacarle un ojo, pero recogió la camisa de Darien desde el suelo y se

la lanzó. La atrapó con una mano, lo cual fue aún más irritante.

—Bueno, no hay nada que valga la pena para quedarme.

No quería verlo otra vez, y seguramente Darien se sentía exactamente de la misma

manera, pero no podía ignorarlo mientras se ponía los calcetines y los

zapatos mientras ella se quedaba allí con las manos en sus caderas, sus

ojos entrecerrados y una terrible ira burbujeaba y tensaba sus músculos que

peleaban por no envolver las manos en su tráquea.

Fue un corto camino hasta la puerta principal, la cual ella abrió de golpe.

Dos de los amigos de Michiru se encontraban sentados en las escaleras fumando

porro y no se molestaron en fingir que no habían estado escuchando, porque se

dieron un codazo entre ellos y rieron cuando vieron la mirada en el rostro

de Serena.

—Vete —siseó con los dientes apretados, y luego se puso contra la pared,

mientras Darien pasaba junto a ella.

Ya estaba lista para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, de una manera que

tendría a Hotaru gritándole, pero Darien se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Una última cosa —dijo lisamente.

¿Y ahora qué? Recordó las llaves.

—¿Tu llave? Dámela…

—Incluso si llegarás a ser talla cero, siempre serás una chica gorda, Sere

—susurró Darien en su oído, mientras se apartaba de él—. No sabes como ser de

otra manera.

Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo hundiéndose en su estómago una y

otra vez, clavándose en su piel y carne, dolió tanto que Serena tuvo que

presionar la palma de su mano fuertemente en su estómago para tratar de

aliviar el dolor.

Darien pasó a su lado con elegancia para irse, pero al último momento, giró

la cabeza para así mirar fijamente los ojos llorosos de ella. Serena pudo ver

cuando comprendió la fuerza de sus palabras. Todas las cosas terribles que se

dijeron el uno al otro, las acusación y contraacusaciones que se arrojaron, Darien

había cruzado una línea que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—No debí… —comenzó con torpeza—. Retiro lo dicho.

Serena agachó la cabeza para así no tener que verlo y ondeó una mano en

dirección al pasillo, echándose hacia atrás cuando él alargó su mano para tocar su mejilla.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo, y aún no se marchaba. Ella debería irse—. ¿Puedo

decirte algo?

Serena dio un paso adelante, sus manos golpearon fuertemente el pecho

de Darien para empujarlo lejos de la puerta.

—¡Jodete! —dijo, y cerró de golpe la puerta en su cara.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 38

Después de la rabia, vino el diluvio.

Serena sabía que los violentos cambios de humor no durarían para siempre, pero

no imaginó que pudieran ser remplazados por un ataque de melancolía que la

llevó hasta la cama, de donde no quería salir.

Aunque lo llamó melancolía, debido a que evocaba imágenes de damas

Victorianas recostadas en tumbonas mientras sus consternadas madres

secaban sus frentes con pañuelos empapados de agua aromatizada, ella lo

sentía más como depresión.

Una gran depresión que tenía tonos rojos, maquillaje corrido, y unos tonos

azules que la hacían ver como si la hubieran golpeado, especialmente por los

oscuros círculos en los ojos de Serena por no dejar de llorar. Para lo único

que salía de la cama era para ir a la cocina, beber su jugo, ir al baño después de

que el jugo surtiera efecto, y arrastrarse de regreso a la cama para llorar hasta

quedarse dormida.

A pesar de lo que Darien dijo, Serena no era estúpida. Sabía que su

melancolía era en gran parte por Cleanse, pero todo esto, el pis, acné, cambios

de humor, todo valdría la pena si los kilos se habían ido.

Todavía no se pesaba porque temía de la absoluta e indiscutible verdad

que encontraría. Que nada valió la pena, que sólo perdió unos gramos y a sus

amigos y familiares. Lo único que Serena sabía, era que no se sentía más delgada.

Pero evitar sentir algo nuevo era con lo que Serena trataba de luchar en

estos días. Se rompió en pequeñas piezas, así que no creía ser capaz de volver

a ser ella misma, no después de la pelea con Darien.

Había vergüenza por todas las cosas hirientes y llenas de odio que le dijo

porque se sentía enfadada, no las había querido decir, pero ya era demasiado

tarde para retractarse. Por supuesto, él respondió con cosas hirientes y con

odio, pero se las merecía. Aparte de la única cosa que la hirió, odió perder el

control, dejarse llevar por el calor del momento.

Siempre serás una chica gorda. No sabes cómo ser otra cosa.

Fue la sórdida y secreta verdad que Serena siempre apartaba del

pensamiento antes de formarse por completo. Darien lo dijo en voz alta, porque

después de unos pocos meses, la conocía mejor que nadie.

Esto era lo peor de tener una relación con alguien, incluso una relación

fingida. Te abres, le permites entrar, y cuando todo termina, tienen todas las

municiones que necesitan para destruirte por completo. Cuando Darien habló

sobre su gordura antes, en la noche que se desnudó para él, dijo que

ambos sabían que estaba jodida, y que probablemente sería así para siempre.

Ser talla diez se había vuelto una obsesión para Serena, ¿pero si no cambió

para nada? ¿Si era aún una extraña, nada normal, un bicho raro?

Todo eso rebotaba dentro del cerebro de Serena, provocándole dolor de

cabeza y haciéndola llorar, hasta que en la mañana del quinto día puso un

alto, cuando despertó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas nuevamente.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo en voz alta, forzándose a sí misma a sentarse—. Esto

tiene que parar.

Se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas, quitando las sábanas

y arrojándolas a la lavadora, para después dirigirse al baño para deshacerse

del sudor de cinco días y las lágrimas.

Luego, envuelta en su gran toalla vieja, la cual le infundía seguridad, fue

a la cocina por su botella de desayuno Cleanse, y conectó el teléfono.

Michiru contactó al Archivo para decirles que Serena tenía una gripe de verano, ya

Que la vieja excusa de "tiene el corazón roto" nunca funcionaría, así que

Había varios mensajes obstinados del Sr. Urawa en cuanto a cuando iba a regresar.

También había consultas menos malhumoradas de Ami, Mina y Melvin, las

cuales hicieron sentir bien a Serena, ya que personas no relacionadas con su

familia se preocupaban por ella, pero después esa sensación desapareció.

Cuando vio que tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz de Diamante, fue

como un faro de esperanza encendido en una guerra post-apocalíptica.

Serena tocó un punto particularmente doloroso en su barbilla mientras

escuchaba el mensaje de Diamante. —¿Serena? Soy Diamante. Regresé a

Londres. Encontrémonos tan pronto como sea humanamente posible. Tengo

Algunas noticias y apenas puedo esperar a verte. Llámame.

Con la mano temblándole ligeramente, Serena le devolvió la llamada a

Diamante, sin darse tiempo para reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de un

movimiento tan audaz. Necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de su vida, y ahora que

Diamante regresaba a su vida, sabía como hacer que sucediera.

—Ah, es la escurridiza Srta. Tsukino —dijo antes de que Serena incluso pudiera

saludarlo—. ¿Dónde has estado? Te llamé el domingo y hoy es jueves.

Incluso en LA, tres días sobrepasa el estándar de regresar llamadas.

—Tenía gripe. La gripe de verano —explicó Serena con una voz ronca.

—Oh, pobrecita. Debe ser por eso que suenas ronca. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

Físicamente, se encontraba bien. Emocionalmente, seguramente una

fuerte ráfaga de vientos la derrumbaría. —Creo que estoy lista para levantarme

y continuar.

—Bueno, he estado tratando de contactarme contigo. Saldré de la

ciudad este fin de semana.

Serena miró hacia el techo con desesperación. No de nuevo. —Oh.

Entonces, ¿te veré cuando regreses?

—No, tengo que verte antes de irme —dijo Diamante firmemente—. ¿Qué te

parece mañana en la noche?

Serena bajó la mirada a sus piernas sin afeitar, y sintió una punzada en su

estómago envuelto con la toalla. Luego trazó el contorno de su rostro,

hasta que recordó la última vez que Diamante la había visto, era el doble de mujer

que es ahora. Se veía mucho mejor que aquel entonces. —¿Mañana?

¿Mañana viernes? —aclaró.

—Así es —dijo Diamante con una sonrisa—. ¿Te importa que vayamos al sur?

Sé cuanto te gusta el norte londinense.

—Bueno, hasta Southbank es lo máximo que voy hasta el sur —admitió

Serena, ya viéndose a ella y Diamante caminando de la mano, ya que

Diamante tomaría su mano en su primera cita—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Dios, eres tan parroquial, Serena —suspiró Diamante, y luego rió otra

vez, como si su falta de voluntad para cruzar el Támesis fuera absolutamente

adorable—. De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos en el bar del sexto piso? La vista allí es

impresionante.

—Suena bien —concordó Serena—. Bueno, te veré entonces, supongo.

—No puedo esperar —dijo Diamante—. Y tengo dos sorpresas para ti, así que

prepárate.

Colgó y Serena se sentó en la silla roja en lo que pareció un largo

momento, contemplando el nuevo rumbo que su vida iba a tomar. Los cambios

eran buenos. Eso era lo que necesitaba —Diamante es lo que necesita— así que,

¿por qué sentía como si Diamante ya no fuera su destino y sólo una

manera de reemplazar a Darien?

Serena se levantó, intentaría cambiar su vida al ir hasta Finsbury Park con la

cabeza clara. Luego, se miró en el espejo. Apenas pudo evitar no gritar

mientras examinaba su rostro y los granos que parecían haberse

multiplicado mientras hablaba con Diamante. En realidad, los puntos parecían

menos. Necesitaba un extremo cambio de imagen. Necesitaba un poco de

crema para granos. Realmente necesitaba un corte de cabello y necesitaba a

Michiru como nunca antes la necesitó.

Serena nunca apreció el talento de Michiru. Nunca entendió que gastara

tanto dinero por un par de botas nuevas sólo porque estaban "muy a la moda".

Pero nunca había tenido una emergencia de moda y belleza como la

que tenía ahora, y Michiru, Dios la bendiga, ya se encontraba lista y

equipada para la ocasión.

Llegó a casa del trabajo con un gran bolso lleno de pociones, ungüentos

y cremas, cortesía del Departamento de Belleza de Millenium, y cubrió el

rostro de Serena con una pasta que olía a estiércol de caballo, pero garantizaba

erradicar el 98 por ciento de manchas faciales durante la noche.

Michiru incluso concertó citas para que Serena fuera a la manicura y

pedicura, corte y peinado del cabello, y depilación de axilas, piernas y área de

bikini, antes de ir a saquear el armario de Millenium.

—Encontré varias prendas perfectas para ti —dijo Michiru—. ¿Ya pensaste

que te gustaría vestir?

—Un vestido —murmuró Serena, porque era difícil mover la boca cuando su

rostro se encontraba cubierto por una fuerte capa de cemento—. Un vestido

lindo. ¿Cómo se llaman esos que son muy largos y holgados?

—Maxivestidos —contestó Michiru—. Um, no creo que tengas las piernas tan

largas como para esos vestidos. Te hundirías en él.

—Difícilmente —resopló Serena.

—¡No hagas eso! Quebrarás la máscara. Esta cosa cuesta muchísimo la

onza —espetó Michiru—. Y no comiences con todo eso de "Huele

horroroso". ¿Qué talla eres ahora?

Serena decidió encogerse de hombros para no mover sus músculos

faciales. —Era casi talla catorce antes de comenzar Cleanse.

—Es difícil saber lo que hay debajo de ahí —se quejó Michiru, haciendo una

mueca mientras señalaba la voluminosa bata que Serena vestía. Luego, hizo una

mueca diferente, una expresión más seria—. Mira, Serena, sabes que te

quiero, ¿verdad? Amo cada parte de ti y quiero que seas feliz, si piensas que

Diamante es tu felicidad, bien, te ayudaré…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Serena, porque sabía que en su discurso había un

"Pero".

—Pero tienes que prometer dejar Cleanse, porque aparentemente hay

personas que mueren por eso, y ya no eres la misma y te echo de menos

— finalizó Michiru con desdén, porque casi comenzaba a llorar.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena en voz baja, porque ya había llegado a la misma

conclusión durante sus horas en la cama. De todos modos, una vez que viera a

Diamante mañana, la verdad saldría a la luz. Esperaba no ser una talla

treinta y dos por obsesionarse con ser talla diez—. Tengo jugos para mañana,

pero después será el fin.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Lo prometo!

—¿Lo prometes por la vida de mamá y papá? —exigió Michiru—. No,

espera, ¿lo juras por la tumba de Jane Austen?

—¡Seels! Lo haré. Lo prometo. Tomaré los jugos mañana y después

comenzaré a introducir la comida sólida.

—De acuerdo. —Michiru parecía satisfecha con la sinceridad de Serena,

pero le fruncía el ceño al cuerpo de su hermana—. Todavía necesitamos saber

tu talla. ¿Por qué no te pesas? Así sabrás tus medidas.

—¿No podemos basarnos en conjeturas? —rogó Serena.

—¿No estás ni un poquito curiosa por saber cuanto peso has perdido? —

preguntó Michiru—. Quiero decir, tu rostro parece más delgado y puedo ver que

tu pecho es menos.

Serena casi moría de curiosidad, pero también tenía mucho miedo del

resultado. Cuanto más tiempo lo postergaba, más miedo y curiosidad sentía.

Especialmente si tenía una cita al otro día.

—No sé —dijo, vacilante.

—No le contaré a nadie. Ni siquiera a mamá —declaró Michiru, levantándose del sofá.

—¡Especialmente nada a mamá! —jadeó Serena, y se levantó también y

siguió a Michiru fuera de la sala mientras apretaba con fuerza el cinturón

de la bata.

Serena comenzaba a pensar que Michiru podría ser despedida por ayudarle,

pero ella se sentó en la bañera y mostró una gran paciencia mientras

Serena reunía valor; moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que le pareció un poco

Rara toda esta situación en su baño.

—De acuerdo, lo haré ya —dijo Serena innecesariamente. Tomó una

profunda respiración y se quitó su bata, luego se quedo allí de pie en sostén y

bragas.

Michiru mantuvo su vista en un punto en el codo derecho de Serena. —Um,

mientras más pronto te subas a la báscula, más pronto saldremos de dudas.

Serena cerró sus ojos y dio un paso hacia la báscula. Era un aparato

elegante y caro que daba el peso en libras y kilogramos y casi había decido no

comprarla por el alto precio. Se relajo, esperando que pronto terminara.

—No digas ni una palabra —le ordenó a Michiru, sus ojos aún fuertemente

cerrados—. Mira la pantalla y no me digas cuanto peso, sólo dime si es menor

de setenta y cinco kilos.

Escuchó a Michiru acercarse. —Sí, es menos.

—¿Menos de setenta y tres kilos?

—¿No sería más fácil si te digo tu peso?

—Sólo responde la pregunta, Seels.

—Sí, es más bajo.

—¿Es menos de setenta kilos?

—Sí, y Cristo, estaremos toda la noche aquí —dijo Michiru con un tono

desesperado—. Pesas sesenta y ocho kilos. ¿Estás contenta?

—Más de cinco kilos —dijo Serena, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras

bajaba la mirada hacia los números. Saltó de la báscula, luego subió de nuevo,

presionando tan fuerte como pudo las plantas de sus pies. El número vaciló

y por un delicioso momento, la manecilla bajó a sesenta y siete kilos, antes

de regresar al número anterior—. Sólo perdí cinco en tres semanas —suspiró—. Si

no hubiera pasado cinco días en la cama sin hacer ejercicio, probablemente

hubiera perdido más.

—Te amo y no te estoy juzgando, pero estoy muy cerca de apuñalarte el

corazón con las pinzas para cejas en este momento —gruñó Michiru—.

Perdiste seis kilos, lo cual es fantástico, aunque no puedo tolerar que usaras ese

Estúpido Cleanse y recuerda que hiciste una promesa, no vayas a romperla.

—No lo haré, pero debí haber perdido más que esto. ¡Tomé mucho

líquido! —Serena miró hacia sus muslos, lo cuales parecían igual que

siempre—. No sé de dónde bajaron esos kilos, pero definitivamente no de mis

piernas.

Michiru ya recogía la cinta métrica que Serena mantenía en el baño. La

deslizó alrededor del pecho de Serena, y antes de que pudiera quejarse una vez

más, escupió los números. —¡91! —Y movió la cinta a la cintura—. ¡76! —Y

luego bajo a la parte más ancha del cuerpo de Serena, sus caderas—. ¡100!

Si perdió siete centímetros de caderas, entonces, ¿por qué parecía como

si hubiera dado a luz a cuatrillizos? Serena rápidamente se deslizó otra vez

su bata y una vez que estuvo arropada se sintió mejor. —Bueno, son buenas

noticias —dijo, y trató de sonar sincera. Debería serlo, pero allí de pie, frente al

enorme espejo que ocupaba casi toda una pared, no se sentía diferente.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 39

Sere nunca había estado en la oficina Millenium antes, prefiriendo esperar abajo

en recepción siempre que se ha encontrado con Michiru en el trabajo. Pero

esa tarde, fue acompañada al séptimo piso del edificio Media Magnum por el

último interino de Michiru, un duendecillo de ojos saltones llamado Seth y la

condujo a través de la oficina de una planta abierta, la cual ella había esperado que

estuviera ocupada por modelos esbeltas del tipo revista de moda. Tranquilizantemente,

allí había muchos cuerpos normales usando ropa normal e incluso restos de una

tarta de cumpleaños sobre una mesa mientras Serena caminó a la parte de

atrás de la oficina donde el Departamento de Moda tenía su corte.

Aquí, había mujeres muy delgadas llevando el tipo de ropa que Serena

nunca podría entender, pero que Michiru siempre describía como "direccional".

Serena había tenido una vaga introducción con todos los miembros del

Departamento de Moda en numerosas ocasiones pero al parecer no se

acordaban de ella. Se sentía, también, profundamente avergonzada de sus

pantalones holgados de caña y su túnica, la que era completamente

unidireccional. Se alivió al ver a Michiru parada en la puerta del cubículo de

moda, lista para cruzar los portales sagrados.

Esa no fue la única razón. —¿Él no está aquí, verdad? Darien, quiero decir —

dijo Serena en un furtivo susurro tan pronto como Michiru cerró la puerta.

—Él nunca viene los viernes por la tarde —dijo Michiru—, de hecho media

hora más y este lugar será una ciudad fantasma.

—¡Pero si sólo son las tres en punto!

—¿Y tú punto es? —Michiru se cruzó de brazos—. Vamos a echarte un

vistazo.

Serena se quedó de pie ahí torpemente, con las manos colgando lánguidamente a

los lados. Se sentía agotada después de un día de ir y venir con las citas de

belleza, las cuales no eran muy divertidas sin una manada de bufones que

sujetaran tu mano o mantuvieran tu copa de champán al tope. La cera del bikini

fue particularmente horrible, y en cuanto a la peluquería…

—Él era muy autoritario —le dijo Serena a Michiru, quien escrutaba las

alborotadas pero brillantes ondas de su pelo. Serena ni siquiera sabía que su pelo

tenía la capacidad de ondularse—. Se negó absolutamente a hacerme esa

cola de caballo abombada que a mí me gusta. Dijo que era demasiado del

año pasado.

—Bien, es un poco así —dijo Michiru con mucha simpatía—. ¡Tu pelo luce

genial, tú luces genial! —Cogió su mano y la movió como si pudiera inyectarle

algo de alegría a través del poder del tacto.

—Todavía sigo esperando que Diamante me llame y me cancele. Así que

me estoy preguntando si debo llamarle y cancelar yo —confesó Serena

hundiéndose en su taburete y mirando alrededor. El gabinete era realmente

una gran habitación delineada con rieles de ropa, los cuales estaban repletos

de ropa en todos los colores y tejidos inimaginables desde estampado de

leopardo a abrigos de lana rojos. Había pares de zapatos ordenados en los

rieles y una serie de armarios y estantes cargados de bolsos y cajas con

accesorios. Era como estar en el box de Michiru, al que se refería grandiosamente

como su "ropero" pero a la milésima potencia—. No sé si lanzarme o estallar en

lágrimas, francamente.

—Han sido unas semanas duras —murmuró Michiru con tacto—. Y bueno,

esto es enorme, ¿no? Tres años de preparatoria, para conseguir este momento.

Estas poco entusiasmada, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, lo estoy intentando. Se supone que hay una fina línea entre

los nervios histéricos y el entusiasmo.

—Ese es el espíritu —le dijo Michiru secamente cuando pasó a través del

bastidor de vestidos—. Encargué algunas cosas para ti, pero lo más importante,

coge esta caja de plástico. Segunda estantería a la izquierda, la tercera caja.

No quise decir nada anoche pero tu sujetador es demasiado grande. Cuento

con que debes ser una treinta y dos DD ahora.

Michiru contaba bien y después de comprobar dos veces que la puerta del gabinete

se encontraba cerrada, Serena se acercó cautelosamente al riel de la ropa.

Ella rechazó el 90 por ciento de la ropa sin siquiera probársela. No iba a

usar nada sin mangas, nada por encima de las rodilla y seguro que nada con

un llamativo estampado floral. Eso dejó tres vestidos en el colgador. Serena

se probó un vestido con un mosaico multicolor de cuello cuadrado, pero le caía

de cintura y se le amontonaba en las caderas. Luego, había un vestido de

rayas verticales con el que pensó parecería delgada pero se vería como un

preso en un campamento. Cuando se acercó al último vestido, ambas

contuvieron la respiración. Era un vestido cruzado hecho con un jersey de seda

marrón chocolate. Comparado con las escandalosas opiniones de Michiru sobre

la ropa, se sentía como un viejo amigo.

Serena se deslizó dentro de él y se peleó con las mangas de campana

hasta que sus brazos se cubieron adecuadamente. Luego, se ató la banda con

un lazo a la cintura. Sólo después de hacerlo se dignó a mirarse en el

espejo, que se encontraba apoyado en el único trozo de pared disponible.

Lucía… bien. Más que bien. De hecho, se veía mejor de lo que nunca

había estado, aparte de aquella tarde en Manchester donde fue adornada

con lentejuelas y tenia un gran cabello y un brillo que nada tenía que ver con la

gran cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba ahora. El vestido se ajustaba sobre su

vientre y la parte inferior, hacía que la cintura de Serena se viera positivamente

minúscula y si no fuera por sus pies desnudos y su cara y la forma en la que se

carcomía el labio inferior. Parecería elegante y sofisticada.

—Creo que este me sirve. ¿Tú no? —dijo al final.

—Sólo ya sabes, ese vestido es un Diane von Fursternberg, talla ocho y tú

te ves absolutamente hermosa con él —gritó Michiru, entonces intentó coger

a Serena para dar vueltas alrededor, pero por suerte la vio venir y Serena se

defendió—. ¡Lo hiciste, Sere! ¡Tú malditamente lo hiciste!

—Bueno esta es una talla ocho americana, lo que es realmente una doce

y es un vestido cruzado, así que no cuenta.

—Una talla ocho de diseñador —dijo Michiru otra vez, con mucho énfasis—.

¿Qué se siente?

Serena dio una vuelta lenta de 360 grados. —No creo que en una talla

doce se notara esta flacidez —dijo por último pellizcando los michelines de

su barriga—. No es una talla doce correcta, de algún modo me estoy engañando

dentro de esta talla doce.

—¡Maldición Serena! ¿No puedes ser feliz y tomarte sólo un momento para

disfrutar de esa felicidad?

Serena lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas… pero cuando aparecía ese

abismo de euforia, escuchaba el eco de su voz.

Siempre serás una chica gorda. No sabes cómo ser otra cosa.

—Lo estoy intentando Michiru —imploró—. He sido gorda toda mi vida,

estoy en la talla doce desde hace unos cinco minutos, me toma algo de

tiempo acostumbrarme.

—Sabes, durante ese mes cuando andabas enamorada de Darien y nunca

hablabas sobre tu peso, quejándote de cómo te gustaría estar o de cómo iría o

mejoraría tu vida si fueras una talla diez —informó Michiru a su hermana

salvajemente—, Dios, creo que fue el mes más feliz de mi vida.

—¡Seels, eso no es justo!

—Sabes que no es justo, pasé por muchos problemas pidiéndote ropa,

programándote citas de belleza, incluso cuando tenía que hacer la

clasificación para tres sesiones de moda y ni siquiera me lo has agradecido.

Serena bajó la cabeza. —Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. —Es como la burla

de la chica gorda, ¿no tenía a Darien también para decirle que era la más

ensimismada que nunca había conocido?—. Te juro que haré esto bien para ti.

—Michiru la miró poco convencida.

—No necesitas hacer eso, pero ¿te mataría sonreír?

Serena obediente, levantó las esquinas de su boca —¿Así?

—Parece que te acaban de sacar las muelas del juicio —dijo Michiru, pero

sonaba menos malhumorada y cuando Serena pegó su lengua fuera, se rió—. Es

sólo porque eres mi hermana sino ya estarías muerta.

—Lo aprecio Seels y ahora que Diamante ha vuelto y podemos estar juntos

voy a estar feliz —dijo Serena, incluso cuando se preguntaba porque su felicidad

siempre tenía que depender de alguien más. ¿Era incapaz de encontrar la

felicidad por sí misma?

Parecía que Michiru también lo pensaba. —Puedo ser feliz sólo

conectándome a net-a-porter y añadir ropa cara a mi lista de deseos —dijo.

—O escuchando a Gloria Gaynor realmente alto o mirando a los

desagradables hombres que llegan al metro todos sudorosos por que creen que

están de suerte. La felicidad realmente no es difícil de encontrar.

—Obviamente tú estás más desenvuelta que yo. —Serena se atusó la falda

de su vestido.

—Esto es muy hermoso. ¿Qué debería usar en los pies?

—Oh, te elegí estas magnificas sandalias de Alaia —dijo Michiru

entusiasmada, inmediatamente desvió su atención de la falta total de felicidad

de Serena, se dejó caer de rodilla para poder hurgar a través de las filas

de zapatos sobre el suelo. Sacó un par de sandalias peligrosamente altas con

delicadas correas de cuero—. Tendría que poner tapas en las suelas, así

que intenta evitar el suelo mojado.

Serena no se atrevía a discutir sobre lo inteligente que era ponerle tacones

de cinco pulgadas. Incluso se sentaría en el taburete quieta y dócilmente

mientras que las dos chicas del Departamento de Belleza esparcían sus productos

por todo su rostro libre de granos. Serena decía que el estilo de ojos

ahumados era incluso más del año pasado que la cola de caballo por eso ellas

fueron por el rociado. Estilo natural.

El rociado, estilo natural tomó más de una hora para hacerse, pero

cuando las chicas del Departamento finalmente devolvieron el rostro de Serena

a su verdadero propietario, estuvo forzada a admitir que fue tiempo bien

gastado.

Su piel parecía perfecta, como si no, más que cuando había empezado

con la desintoxicación. Tenía un brillo radiante, sus ojos eran enormes y el brillo

rosa hacía sus labios mas provocativos que normalmente. Lucía como una

chica a la que mirarían dos veces mientras andaba por la ciudad balanceando

su bolso de cuero (Michiru había confiscado el maltratado maletín de Serena) y

dando la impresión de que era una persona con lugares a los que ir y gente a la

que ver. Y realmente era esa chica… con un grito de miedo, Serena miró hacia el

reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía media hora para llegar desde las oficinas Millenium en

Marbre Arch hasta South Bank en medio de un viernes a hora punto.

—Seels, todo el mundo, muchas gracias —dijo a toda prisa—. Les pagaré

pero ahora me tengo que ir. ¡La línea de Bakerloo estará atestada!

Pero Serena nunca descubriría como de llena se encontraba la línea de

Bakerloo porque usar el transporte público quedaba estrictamente prohibido

cuando usabas prestado piezas de diseñador.

Michiru bajó a la calle con Serena para ayudarla a parar un taxi negro así a

lo mejor Serena podría canalizase como el tipo de chica que podría vestirse así,

porque tarde o temprano se despegaría de su brazo, un taxi hizo una U ilegal y

se paró a su lado.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —exclamó mitad dentro, mitad fuera del taxi.

—Creo que tienes que hacer todos los pagos de agradecimiento en la

parte delantera ahora —señaló Michiru dándole a Serena un rápido abrazo—

Ahora, recuerda, no hables de dietas ni desintoxicaciones. Abúrrelo hasta la

muerte hablando sobre libros de tipos muertos; lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

Atascaban el tráfico así que Serena no tuvo otro remedio que cerrar la

puerta y hundirse en el asiento mientras Michiru reía en la acera y la

saludaba como una loca.

Ahora que Serena estaba toda reformada y en camino de conocer su

destino, no había tiempo para hacer otra cosa que preocuparse. Para

empezar, la razón por cómo en los últimos meses Diamante había pasado de estar

al final de sus pensamientos a ser algo con lo que tendría que tratar en algún

momento sin especificar de su futuro.

Pero el futuro era ahora, e incluso mientras intentaba pensar en posibles

conversaciones típicas con Diamante, no podía dejar de pensar en Darien. Mientras

había sido echada de la oficina Millenium por Michiru, pudo ver un gran cuadro de un

Staffordshire Bull Terrier colgado en la pared; Keith posando para una foto y

luciendo hermoso era indignante también. Justo cuando Serena fue golpeada

por una ola de nostalgia por Keith, había visto el escritorio con revistas bien

apiladas, las espinas de rosa brillante de las novelas WAG, un tubo de Brylcreem

encima y una foto firmada en blanco y negro de Madonna… el escritorio de

Darien. Quería parar y recorrer sus dedos por las cosas que él había tocado, las

cosas que miraba cada vez que se sentaba allí pero la mano de Michiru había

estado en la parte baja de su espalda mientras empujaba a Serena hacia el

ascensor y no había tiempo.

No había tiempo ahora, el único hombre en el que debía pensar era

Diamante. Darien sólo tenía que ser un novio principiante con el que cometer los

típicos errores de una relación para luego aprender de ellos. En ese caso, el

romance con Diamante debía ser algo fácil porque había cometido tantos errores

con Darien que tendría que haber aprendido algunas lecciones, por otra parte,

no tenía nada para enseñar de todos aquellos meses, excepto un corazón que

fue maltratado y herido.

Gracias a su amor de taxista por el ilegal giro en U y el hecho de que él le

había hecho la fiel promesa: "Señora estaré de vuelta en Poplar a las siete

treinta en punto", Serena fue depositada en la entrada del Royal Festival Hall

exactamente cuando faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Tenía tiempo para ir

al baño y comprobar su maquillaje, ambos, el rociado y el estilo natural seguían

cumpliendo su misión, así era, pensó que las ondas de su pelo habrían

empezado a deshacerse, después de subir lentamente seis pisos porque no

quería llegar sudorosa y sin respiración.

Mientras Serena esperaba en recepción, las manos ni siquiera le

temblaban, sin embargo los dedos de sus pies se apretaron compulsivamente

en las sandalias prestadas y tenía problemas para respirar. Y respirar era

importante.

Cuando el camarero llegó, Serena descubrió que apenas podía exhalar el

nombre de Diamante y para el momento de su reserva, mientras se tambaleaba

todavía sabía como poner un pie delante del otro para seguir al hombre a

través de la habitación iluminada.

Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en la espalda del camarero mientras se

detenía cerca de una de las mesas de la ventana, todo lo que pudo hacer

Serena fue mirar con timidez sobre su hombro… y ahí lo vio; Diamante la sujetaba

con calma una copia de The Times y la miraba directamente.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 40

Dios mío —dijo. Luego lo dijo de nuevo—. Dios mío.

El camarero se retiró y Serena se quedó sin nadie para esconderse detrás y nunca

se había sentido tan expuesta y vulnerable antes; ni siquiera en el sofá de la

depiladora o de pie en la habitación de hotel completamente desnuda frente a

Darien.

Levantó su mano en débil saludo y decidió que podría disfrutar de la

expresión de asombro en el rostro de Diamante porque su conmoción por su

transformación era una reivindicación. La prueba de que levantarse a las seis

de la mañana para ir al gimnasio y renunciar a los pasteles y el chocolate y

otras cosas dulces e incluso beber jugos miserables habían valido la pena.

Los ojos de Diamante la recorrieron una y otra vez y luego se detuvieron a sus

pies, los cuales se veían arrugados ya que no recordaba cómo desarrugarlos.

—Soy yo —dijo al fin porque Diamante no decía nada.

Diamante se removió en su asiento como si estuviera obligándose a sí mismo

a salir de su inercia. Debió de funcionar ya que después se puso de pie.

—Lo eres —dijo suavemente, su mano sosteniendo la cintura de Serena

durante un emocionante momento cuando rozó sus labios contra su mejilla—

Lo siento. No te conocí. ¿Te has cambiado el cabello?

Serena se acarició el pelo, el cual cada vez lucía menos revuelto con cada

minuto que pasaba. —Bueno, sí, supongo —dijo mientras Diamante sacaba la silla

en el lado opuesto a la de él para que pudiera sentarse. No había esperado

que preguntara cuánto peso había perdido, pero el comentario sobre su pelo

parecía ingenuo, pensó, hasta que Diamante se sentó y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa

cálida y genuina como si todo en su mundo estuviera bien, sólo porque ella se

encontraba sentada allí.

No lo había mencionado porque era falta de educación sacar a relucir el

peso de otra persona, o su falta de él, era grosero. No quería avergonzarla.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego su mano se posó sobre la de ella por un

pequeño instante. —Ha sido demasiado tiempo, Serena.

En su cabeza, su belleza se había atenuado, se había hecho aburrida con

el tiempo, pero Serena podía ver que el chico de oro seguía tan dorado como

siempre: su pelo rubio iluminado por el sol de California, sus ojos más azules ante

su piel bronceada. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros, se veía

como si hubiera tomado un paseo a través de un césped de Nueva Inglaterra

para llegar aquí.

—Te he extrañado —dijo Serena y Diamante sonrió de nuevo, y en ese

momento todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses se desvaneció, no

importaba, nunca había existido. Sólo estaba Diamante—. Tres años, Diam.

Nunca te vayas por tanto tiempo otra vez.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —dijo, y esta vez posó su mano sobre la de ella y

la dejó allí mientras le hacía una señal a un camarero—. ¿Deberíamos

pedir champán?

Serena aún se sentía enferma de los nervios, y una copa de champán la

ayudaría a relajarse. Aún mejor, podrían haber brindado por su futuro,

mirándose a los ojos, chocando sus copas, pero ella no había comido alimentos

sólidos en las últimas semanas y no quería correr el riesgo de que después

de dos tragos estuviera tan borracha que se quitaría la ropa y haría un baile de la

victoria. —Sólo agua para mí —dijo—. Con cuatro mitades de limón a un lado.

Diamante había estado tanto tiempo en LA que no parpadeó o se inmutó

por su pedido o cuando exprimió las cuatro mitades de limón en el vaso para

que el agua se deslizara libremente. —Siempre has sido una pequeña cosa

extraña —murmuró.

Él hacía sonar sus peculiaridades adorables, en lugar de neuróticas, Serena

pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo. —Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado? —

preguntó—. Cuéntame todo.

Comenzó a hablar y después de un minuto, Serena se acomodó en su silla,

finalmente relajándose. Se rió un poco cuando Diamante describió a uno de

los estudiantes en su grupo de tutoría y asintió simpáticamente cuando él comenzó

a recordar sus batallas con Decano.

Había estado mirando el Ojo de Londres por mucho tiempo, tratando de

detectar su rotación, casi impredecible, cuando se dio cuenta de que Diamante le

hablaba de la poesía lírica y Serena se retorcía nerviosamente en su silla. Era el

tratamiento de limpieza. Se había pasado su hora del jugo de la tarde y no era

una sorpresa que estuviera distraída. Se enderezó y abrió los ojos para

poder prestarle atención a lo que Diamante decía.

—…Y se puede separar la ideología de Pound de su creatividad, ¿o ambos

están intrínsecamente vinculados?

Estaría condenada si ella lo supiera. Serena sonrió vagamente. Diamante le

devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando, lo que le parecía bien ya que podía

descansar su barbilla en su mano y ver la forma en que sus labios se

movían mientras hacía palabras salir de ellos.

Era tan guapo. Del tipo que la hacía sentir como si todavía no fuera

digna, pero cuando Diamante le sonrió, mientras llegaba al final de su monologo

sobre Ezra Pound, era como estar bañada por el sol.

Aunque tal vez eso se debía a los grandes ventanales que ocupaban

toda una pared, Serena podría mirar hacia abajo a la gente deambulando por

las orillas del río, ver los cruceros sobre el agua…

—¿Serena? ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Se obligó a volver su atención a Diamante y a lo que sea que estuviera

hablando ahora; no tenía idea. —No, por supuesto que no —le aseguró. Diamante

le frunció el ceño como si sospechara que no había estado escuchando una

sola palabra de lo que había dicho—. Por favor, continúa.

—Te hablaba acerca de las diferencias entre el mundo académico en

Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, me refiero a la Costa Oeste. Como sabes, hice

mi conferencia sobre los poetas románticos en Amherst y fue recibido con

mucho más rigor intelectual —dijo Diamante y Serena se dio cuenta de que había

levantado el cuello de su camisa y deslizaba su labio inferior con su lengua al

hablar.

Dios, no quisiera estar desnuda con él. El pensamiento apareció

espontáneamente. No era un pensamiento nuevo. Era un pensamiento antiguo,

aunque por lo general era más como una manta, Dios, nunca querría estar

desnuda con nadie, ni siquiera un médico calificado.

Tampoco me gustaría verlo desnudo. Esto era nuevo, porque ahora que

lo pensaba, Serena nunca había imaginado sus cuerpos desnudos colisionando,

retorciéndose suavemente el uno sobre el otro, en la forma en que cuerpos

desnudos lo hacían cuando uno y el amor de su vida se encontraban listos para

consumar ese amor y hacerlo oficial.

Serena estudió a Diamante atentamente, quien le sonrió ahora que podía ver

que le prestaba atención. Era hermoso, vestido elegantemente, era ferozmente

inteligente—y a ella absolutamente no le apetecía.

No se inquietó en su silla porque tenía ese dulce dolor en su estómago;

sino porque se aburría. Trató de recordar de nuevo aquellas tardes en Oxford en

la habitación de Diamante, donde se sentaban a hablar por horas. Serena había

estado segura que lo amaba en ese entonces, pero ahora no se sentía tan

segura. Amaba verlo, eso no había cambiado y había estado halagada por su

atención, el tiempo que le había dado, pero ni una sola vez había deseado

que la abrazara contra él frente al fuego de leña (el que tenía más humo que

nada), que le arrancara la ropa y le hiciera el amor frenéticamente y

apasionadamente.

No podría haber sido sólo un flechazo. Era real. Tenía que serlo.

Diamante había terminado de hacer agujeros en el sistema educativo

estadounidense, y para poner a prueba su nueva, y alarmante, teoría, Serena

apretó sus codos hasta juntarlos para darse más escote y lo miró desde debajo

de sus pestañas, una media sonrisa en sus labios.

La única vez que lo había intentado con Darien, y esa vez había sido

completamente intencional, le dijo que nunca lo volviera a hacer,

especialmente no en Caffé Nero, porque estaba a cinco minutos de arrastrarla

al cuarto de aseo y hacer algo que les prohibiría la entrada a todos los Caffé

Nero en el país.

Diamante le dio una mirada rápidamente a sus pechos, un momento que

debería haberle dado un sentimiento de hormigueo y quitarle el aire, pero Serena

no sintió nada. Ni siquiera cuando su pierna rozó la de ella cuando cambió de

posición.

Serena suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. —Así que —dijo—. Me dijiste que tenías

dos sorpresas para mí, ¿así que tal vez deberías empezar con este gran, cambio

de vida, que tienes que preguntarme?

Cuando Diamante la invitara a salir, o Dios no lo quiera, le declarara su amor,

ella lo sentiría. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura que estás preparado para ello? —preguntó Diamante

juguetonamente.

—Por favor, Diamante, estoy en una agonía de incertidumbre —dijo Serena, y

tenía la boca seca y temblaba ligeramente, pero no sabía si era por

anticipación, temor o la falta de los líquidos.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de venir a vivir conmigo a Warwickshire?

—¿Disculpa? —farfulló Serena, porque parecía caer en medio de ser

invitada a salir y una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Bueno, no conmigo, pero sí reubicarte —dijo Diamante y Serena quería

gritarle que llegara al jodido punto—. Estoy tomando el cargo de Profesor Titular

en el Departamento de Ingles de la Universidad de Warwickshire y tú vas a ser

mi ayudante de investigación.

—¿Lo soy? —Todo lo que Serena sintió fue alivio de que Diamante no le

propuso algo que los llevaría a terminar desnudos. Alivio e incontable cantidad

de confusión—. ¿No son la mayoría de los asistentes de investigación los

estudiantes con Doctorado?

—Hablé con el Decano de Postgrado y está más que feliz de aceptarte

en su programa de doctorado —dijo con orgullo—. Estoy seguro que no tendrás

problemas obteniendo financiamiento, y por supuesto, te puedo ayudar con un

pequeño sueldo, aunque claro, no serás capaz de ayudarme hasta tu segundo

año. Pensé que podrías ampliar tu maestría para tu tesis. ¿Sobre qué era?

—Entre las guerras: La recuperación de las novelas feministas —respondió

en voz baja, Diamante debería haber recordado el título de su tesis de maestría,

teniendo en cuenta las innumerables cartas que le había escrito al respecto—.

Lo siento, Diamante, discúlpame si estoy densa sobre esto, pero ¿qué que te hizo

pensar que quería empezar a trabajar en una tesis de Doctorado?

—Bueno, no puedes ser mi asistente de investigación a menos que seas

una estudiante con doctorado —explicó con impaciencia—. Sé que querías

tomarte unos años, pero cada día que pasas en esa biblioteca es un día más

que tus músculos intelectuales se atrofian.

—No es una biblioteca, es un archivo literario —espetó Serena—. Me gusta

trabajar allí y pongo a trabajar mis músculos intelectuales todos los días, muchas

gracias.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo—. O piensas que lo haces, pero eso es sólo

porque has pasado tanto tiempo sin el vigor del debate académico de todos los días.

Tenían vigorosos debates todos los días en el Archivo, pero era en su

mayoría sobre que cardigán Nuestra Señora de la Santísima Hankie llevaría

cuando apareciera cinco minutos después de que abrieran o adivinar los

orígenes de las nuevas manchas en la corbata del señor Urawa.

—Me gusta trabajar allí —repitió Serena con firmeza—. Me gusta la gente que

trabaja allí y hago cosas diferentes todos los días. Incluso iré a un curso de

reparación de libros en el otoño y estoy escri…

—Pero planeo escribir un libro —interrumpió Diamante, arrebatando las palabras

de su boca.

—Oh…

—Eh, pensé que podría persuadirte si todo lo demás fallaba —dijo—. Creo

que me gustaría escribir un par de volúmenes sobre la correlación entre el

Romanticismo y la Edad Moderna.

—Pero el Romanticismo no es mi especialidad.

—Sí, pero no lo estarías escribiendo, yo lo haría —le recordó—. Aunque,

por supuesto, no podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

—Diamante…

—Pensé que podríamos trabajar en una sinopsis y los tres primeros capítulos y

luego comenzar a hacer visitas a los agentes y…

—¡Diamante! —Serena tuvo que decir su nombre duramente para que pudieran

hablar sobre ella—. Ya estoy escribiendo un libro. Bueno, he comenzado.

—¿Estás escribiendo un libro? —No había necesidad de que sonara tan

incrédulo o ligeramente divertido—. ¿Una novela?

—No, es una biografía de Lucy Keener y estoy editando sus poemas e

historias cortas, aunque mi agente piensa que podría publicarlos por separado,

después de que él obtenga un acuerdo para su novela —dijo Serena y había

querido darle la noticia con orgullo pero Diamante tenía el ceño fruncido y

no parecía entusiasmado.

—¿Tienes un agente? —preguntó Diamante, con un grado de rencor en la voz.

—Sí… bien, Taiki Maker. Solía trabajar en el Archivo cuando volvió de

Cambridge y ahora está en la Junta de Síndicos. —Se encogió de hombros—.

Puede que no llegue a nada, pero…

—No, es maravilloso. Estoy feliz por ti, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa —

dijo. Tragó saliva como si estuviera tragándose su propia decepción y

resentimiento, pero luego le regaló una de esas sonrisas por las que vivía

cuando asistían a Oxford—. Bien hecho.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena y ahora fue su turno de cubrir su mano con la de

ella y apretar sus dedos—. No fue mi intención bombardearte con esto. Te iba a

escribir pero creo que puedes decir que no he sido una buena corresponsal en

los últimos meses, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, parece que has tenido mucho que hacer —dijo. Entrelazó sus

dedos con los de ella y lo único que Serena sintió fue tristeza por haber perdido

tanto tiempo amando a un Diamante que sólo existía en su cabeza—. ¿Realmente

no vas a dejar que viva en el forraje de la selva de Warwickshire por mí mismo?

Abordaron el tema por casi una hora, Diamante enumerando las virtudes del

Departamento de Ingles de la Universidad de Warwickshire, el hermoso paisaje,

la escena artística y la manera en que no podría hacerlo sin ella, los cuales no

eran suficientes razones.

Serena aún trataba de procesar el alarmante descubrimiento de que no

estaba loca y apasionadamente enamorada de Diamante.

—Soy una chica Londinense, nacida y criada aquí —insistió—. Warwickshire es

el país y el país está lleno de grandes animales pesados que huelen horrible

y no me gustan las botas de agua.

Diamante sonrió de nuevo, aunque ahora carecía de su potencia habitual.

—No me importaría si quisieras jugar con tu libro en tu propio tiempo.

¿Acaso no había oído ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho? Serena

entrecerró los ojos, lista para darle otra negativa, más explícita, cuando vio los

ojos de Diamante revoloteando con aprecio en ella. ¿Era ésta su forma de decirle

que quería estar con ella en una relación de apoyo mutuo literario como

Elizabeth Barrett y Robert Browning, o Scott y Zelda Fitzgerald? A pesar de

que no había resultado bien para las pobres Lizzie o Zelda. —Me temo que

tengo rechazar tu amable oferta —bromeó Serena débilmente mientras que él

fruncía el ceño.

—¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu, eh, transformación? —Hizo un gesto

con la mano vagamente hacia la dirección de su cuerpo de talla doce—. Estoy

tratando de entender, así que perdóname si no lo digo adecuadamente, pero

ahora por la manera en que te ves, ¿sientes que no es necesario que te

esfuerces tanto en el frente intelectual?

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Serena podía ver que las

lamentaba. Aunque tal vez eso era por la manera en que lo miraba. —

¿Disculpa? —escupió, y como Sammy y Michiru siempre habían señalado,

No importaba que Serena nunca maldijera porque podía hacer que ¿Disculpa?

sonara como Vete a la mierda—. ¿Crees que hice todo esto para poder darle

un descanso a mi cerebro? ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas?

Diamante agitó sus manos inútilmente. —Serena… lo siento. Eso salió todo mal,

me daba más bien miedo de que pudiera hacerlo. —Se apartó el pelo de la

frente—. Así, ¿mudarte a Warwickshire conmigo es un no rotundo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, estando tan enojada que no confiaba en sí

misma para hablar.

—Estás llena de sorpresas esta tarde —dijo Diamante, tocándose el cuello de

la camisa ya que su evidente furia lo dejó desconcertado—. No es sólo la forma

en que te ves… has cambiado desde que me fui.

—Han pasado tres años —dijo Serena, tomando la decisión consciente de

dejar ir su ira. No valía la pena y Diamante no tenía la culpa por no estar a la

altura de sus expectativas. No hombre vivo, ni siquiera Dalai Lama, que

fuera así de perfecto. Ella tampoco se medía en la escala de la perfección—. No

creo que todos los cambios que he hecho hayan sido necesariamente para mejor.

—Creo que se llama la edad.

—Bien, como sea, apesta.

Se sentaron allí por un momento, ninguno de los dos sin decir nada. Serena

comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo tenía para quedarse allí sentada, antes

de ser el tiempo indicado para poder hacer sus excusas y marcharse.

Reuniéndose con Diamante no había sido nada más que agonía, una tras otra, y

necesitaba tiempo a solas para lamer sus heridas metafóricas, empacar todos

esos sueños locos de adolescente y llegar a el acuerdo con su realización

de que Diamante no era su boleto de oro, y que todo lo que tenía era una vida sin

Darien en ella. Una miserable, pequeña y solitaria vida.

Serena levantó la cabeza para decirle a Diamante, o al menos decirle algo

entre dientes, sobre una cita a la que tenía que asistir, pero Diamante ni siquiera la

miraba. Miraba a través de la habitación. Después sonrió.

Serena pensó que había memorizado todas sus sonrisas, pero nunca había

visto esta antes. Diamante lucía incandescente mientras levantaba la mano y

la agitaba frenéticamente a alguien.

Serena miró por encima de su hombro para ver a una chica acercándose

a su mesa, su sonrisa tan luminosa como la de Diamante.

Éste se puso de pie, justo a tiempo para que la chica lanzara sus brazos

alrededor de él. —Nene —dijo en un acento americano—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo Diamante, e incluso su voz sonaba diferente:

más suave, más ligera, más feliz—. La tarde parecía durar una eternidad.

La chica se rió y luego rió un poco más cuando Diamante le hizo cosquillas

en la cintura cuando la dejó ir. La única persona que no sonreía o hacía

cualquier cosa sino sólo sentada allí con una expresión congelada en su rostro,

era Serena.

Diamante fue a buscar otra silla y Serena trató de sonreír pero se sentía

Más como una mueca cuando la chica le dirigió una amable pero blanca mirada,

como si no hubiera esperado encontrar a Serena allí.

Ella era hermosa. Tal vez la mujer más hermosa que Serena había visto en la

vida real. Era alta y delgada, no sólo delgada, con cuerpo tonificado y largo y

ondulante cabello color verde, el cual empujó hacia atrás con una mano

nerviosamente y Serena pudo obtener una mejor visión de su rostro, el cual era

perfectamente simétrico, libre de maquillaje y hermoso. Serena se maravilló

de que ambas tenían ojos, nariz y boca, pero mientras que las de ella eran

mediocres, las de esta chica parecían como si hubieran sido esculpidas por una

mano divina.

Y, por supuesto, llevaba un pantalón vaquero desteñido, una camiseta

blanca y chanclas con una elegancia sencilla que las hacía parecer de alta

costura, mientras que Serena se encontraba sentada allí con un vestido y

sujetador prestados, un par de Spanx, sandalias que lastimaban sus pies, y

su cabello cada vez más fuera de lugar del aspecto natural que le había tomado

a dos personas una hora de lograr.

—Aquí tienes, nena —dijo Diamante con orgullo, colocando una silla de

cuero frente a la chica, como si hubiera ido personalmente hasta Conran Shop

y la hubiera llevado sobre sus hombros hasta aquí—. ¿Qué quieres de beber?

La visión quería una copa de Chardonna, Diamante ordenaba otra botella

de cerveza y Serena sabía que no podía levantarse e irse, por lo menos no

durante otra media hora, pero tampoco podía sentarse allí sobria.

—Voy a tomar una copa de Sauvignon Blanc —dijo al camarero—. Un

vaso grande.

—Así que, Esmeralda, esta es Serena, quien hizo que mis últimos tres años

En Oxford fueran soportables —dijo Diamante mientras que Esmeralda extendía

una mano hacia Serena—. Serena, esta es la otra sorpresa de la que te quería

hablar. Me gustaría que conozcas a Esmeralda, una muy querida amiga de LA

que es, bueno… de alguna manera he conseguido convencerla de que… —

Diamante tomó una respiración profunda—. Trataré de decirlo una vez más.

Serena, me gustaría que conozcas a Esmeralda, mi prometida. —Las manos de

Serena sudaban, pero Esmeralda no se inmutó mientras se estrechaban las manos,

sólo sonrió con incertidumbre.

—¡Oh, Serena! Pero eres tan bonita —dijo, después soltó una risa nerviosa—.

Me refiero a que, Diamante me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Eso es gracioso, pensó Serena. Él no me dijo nada sobre ti.

—Nunca dijiste… —comenzó con tono acusador, porque había habido

todas esas cartas y ninguna vez Diamante había mencionado estar

enamorado de otra mujer y planeaba confrontarlo ante su fidelidad, pero luego se

detuvo. Había habido algunas referencias indirectas sobre un amigo cercano

y algo sobre yogurt congelado. Esmeralda parecía del tipo de chica que sería

evangélica sobre… ¿eso era todo? Las delicias refrescantes del yogurt

congelado. Serena controló su acoso verbal, obligando a su rencorosa voz

que se callara. Por lo menos, Diamante lo había dado a entender, mientras que

había habido muchas cosas, muchas, que ella no había sentido la necesidad

de incluso darle una vaga sugerencia.

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas y Serena prácticamente le arrebató el

vaso de la bandeja y bebió un trago. Podía sentir el alcohol dispararse hasta su

estómago vacío.

Ambos la miraban nerviosamente como si su felicidad dependiera de su

reacción ante su boda. No había ninguna razón para estar allí sentada

sintiéndose amargada y celosa cuando ya había renunciado a cualquier

reclamación sobre él.

Serena levantó su copa para que su vino se transformara en líquido dorado

mientras éste contrastaba por la espectacular puesta de sol. —Enhorabuena —

dijo—. Espero que tengan un muy largo y feliz matrimonio.

Esmeralda volvió a reír y Diamante dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía todo el derecho

de sentirse nervioso—en todo momento que le rogaba para dejar su puesto de

trabajo para seguirlo a la región central, no había pensado en decirle que iba a

ser la tercera en discordia.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —explicó Diamante débilmente.

—Bueno, misión cumplida —dijo Serena, porque sólo tomaba un buen vino

para hacerla soltar la lengua. Se volvió a A Esmeralda my—. De todos modos, es

una grata sorpresa. Así que, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Se conocieron en una cafetería donde Esmeralda limpiaba mesas. Ni siquiera

porque tomaba clases de actuación o tenía grandes ambiciones de ser

descubierta por un cazatalentos o un agente, sino porque… Pensó que podría

estar limpiando mesas en Des Moines, Iowa o podría servir mesas en Hollywood.

Esmeralda había tomado el pedido de Diamante de un café con leche y un panecillo, y

todo había sido amor a primera vista. Luego, durante su viaje por carretera,

porque, por supuesto, había llevado a Esmeralda en su odisea literaria, Diamante se

había dado cuenta de que no podía soportar dejar a Esmeralda en el lado

equivocado del Atlántico y se puso sobre una rodilla en el pasillo de Rowan

Roble, antigua casa de Diamante Faulkner en Oxford, Mississippi.

Serena quería que Esmeralda fuera una perra para que pudiera odiarla, sólo un

poco, pero no lo era. Era dulce y encantadora, como si no supiera que era tan

hermosa que podía salirse con la suya al serlo. La única desventaja de Esmeralda era

su risa, la cual empezaba a irritar los ya destrozados nervios de Serena, y su grave

falta de inteligencia o conocimiento de libros, calles o cualquier otro tipo

de inteligencia.

—Pensé que siempre llovía en Inglaterra —le dijo a Serena—. Pero está tan

soleado. ¿Crees que estará soleado en War-wick?

—Nena, te lo he dicho, la segunda "w" es muda —dijo Diamante. Esmeralda

todavía tenía la cabeza girada en la dirección de Serena de modo que no lo vio

poner sus ojos en blanco o mirar a Serena con una sonrisa triste que ella debía de

regresar.

Pero no lo hizo. Así que Esmeralda no era la mejor herramienta—Diamante todavía

quería casarse con ella. A pesar de todo su intelecto y conocimiento de la

cuarta ola del feminismo, había elegido la belleza sobre el cerebro; quería

sentar cabeza con una chica que era preciosa y risueña, pero que nunca sería

capaz de pronunciar incluso Heidegger, y mucho menos debatir los finos

puntos de Ser y Tiempo. Y él había tenido el descaro de decirle que su cambio

de imagen había disminuido drásticamente sus puntos de CI.

Serena sonrió vagamente hacia Esmeralda mientras que la otra chica charlaba

animadamente sobre cómo no podía esperar para ver War-wick y sintió otra

punzada de pesar de que Diamante había caído a unos cuantos centímetros más

de su pedestal. Había pasado todos esos años obsesionada y suspirando por la

inteligencia y belleza de Diamante, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo

que carecía.

No era divertido, no era perceptivo, no la comprendía, para nada, y Dios, él no era Darien.

—…saliendo, Serena?

Serena parpadeó cuando Esmeralda dijo su nombre y se dio cuenta de que su

vaso casi se había vaciado, la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y ambos

la miraban expectante.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No te oí.

—¿ Esmeralda te preguntó si estás saliendo con alguien? —explicó Diamante,

dándole a su prometida una mirada severa—. Ya no estás en California, nena.

Por lo general, es de mala educación hacerles preguntas personales a las

personas que acabas de conocer.

—Oh, lo siento, Serena. No quise ser grosera.

—No lo fuiste —dijo, dándole a Diamante una mirada de reproche—.

Conozco a Diamante desde hace años así que si ustedes están

comprometidos, entonces no somos extraños, ¿no? Somos amigos que no se

conocen entre sí… aún.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza. —Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—A mí también —dijo Serena, sorprendida al darse cuenta que lo decía en

serio. Sentía pena por Esmeralda, cambiar la soleada Costa Oeste por una pequeña y

gris vida en una ciudad donde no conocía nadie excepto a Diamante—. War-wick

no está tan lejos de Londres en tren.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte —dijo Diamante, aunque no sonaba como

si estuviera a punto de dar volteretas ante el pensamiento de que serían BFF.

—Tienes que estar saliendo con alguien —insistió Esmeralda mientras que

Diamante suspiraba—. Diamante siempre me dice lo inteligente que eres, pero

nunca me dijo que eras tan hermosa. Me refiero a que, eh, vi fotos tuyas, pero ya

sabes… no te pareces nada de eso ahora.

— Esmeralda … —Diamante suspiró de nuevo y se volvió hacia él con un gesto

De desesperanza y una mirada de dolor.

—He perdido demasiado peso desde que Diamante me vio por última vez —

dijo Serena, su voz careciendo de orgullo ante su logro—. Quería que eso fuera mi

sorpresa.

—Sí, bien, te queda bien —dijo Diamante incómodamente, porque no quería

reconocer a esta nueva y linda Serena como la chica que conocía. Serena

lo entendía ahora. Si la había amado, inclusive en la forma más pequeña, había

sido por su cerebro y su devoción hacia él. Tener que enfrentar el hecho de que

Serena era algo más que cerebro, que podría ser un ser sexual, tenía que ser

como un dolor de cabeza para él como lo fue para ella el descubrir que no lo

amaba e incluso si lo hacía, él quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que

no era ella.

Todo era tan doloroso, tan incómodo que Serena quería deslizarse de su

silla y esconderse debajo de la mesa. En lugar de eso, sonrió

estúpidamente, Esmeralda rió y Diamante logró una sonrisa mientras apretaba las

manos de ellas. —Por todo lo sagrado, ¿no es fantástico? Mis dos chicas favoritas

finalmente llegan a conocerse.

Esmeralda y Serena murmuraron su acuerdo y ella no sabía cuánto más

Podría tomar porque todo era tan…

—Entonces, Serena, ¿nunca dijiste si tienes novio o no? —preguntó Esmeralda

nuevamente y Serena sospechó que la otra chica se desesperaba más por cerrar

el enorme agujero en la conversación que el saber la verdad de su vida

amorosa. Además, esta fue la parte que Serena había ensayado una y otra vez,

aunque cuando lo hacía, era Diamante quien lo preguntaba. Y ella respondía de

manera casual, indiferente para que supiera que ya no era la tonta y gorda

chica que había dejado atrás. Que era una mujer del mundo.

—Salía con alguien. —Logró sacar las palabras a través del gran nudo en

la garganta—. Pero no funcionó.

—Oh, lo siento —susurró Esmeralda —. ¿Tenía problemas de compromiso?

Serena rápidamente negó con la cabeza porque ya no era capaz de

hablar. Era demasiado. La expectativa, la decepción y, lo peor de todo, ahora

que Diamante ya no era una distracción, todo lo que podía sentir era el dolor de

no tener a Darien.

—Todo fue mi culpa —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Arruiné todo y él me

dijo cosas terribles y merecía cada una de ellas.

Se quedó una hora más, otra copa de vino, y podía ver a Diamante mirar su

reloj subrepticiamente y a Esmeralda mordiéndose el labio y lanzándole miradas

angustiadas mientras que Serena hablaba de Darien. Se las arregló para

mantenerse alejada de los panqueques, pero decirle a Diamante y Esmeralda

acerca de las múltiples maneras en las que se había equivocado y cuánto extrañaba

a Darien le había dado de mucho que hablar.

A la mitad, se dio cuenta de la forma en que Diamante la miraba—una

mirada suave y tierna que recordaba tan bien. Pero la venda se le había caído

de los ojos y la reconoció por lo que realmente era: compasión. Ni

siquiera simpatía, eso lo hubiera hecho más tolerable, pero compasión—y fue

entonces cuando se puso a llorar.

Al final, Diamante mintió y dijo que Esmeralda y él habían hecho reservaciones

para la cena en el Fulham. Pero Serena sabía que mentía porque su rostro

enrojeció y tiró del cuello de su camisa y Esmeralda espetó, "pensé que sólo íbamos a

tu casa," pero ella tampoco hubiera querido quedarse cerca.

La llevaron fuera de la barra y hacia abajo de los seis tramos de

escaleras, hipando en voz baja.

—¿Deberíamos cruzar el puente hasta Embankment? —preguntó Diamante

en voz alta mientras que Esmeralda metía su brazo en el de Serena—. ¿O prefieren

Waterloo?

—Tengo que conseguir un taxi —dijo Serena—. Las plantas de mis sandalias

lastiman.

No estaba tan segura, quien de los tres, se sintió más aliviado cuando

finalmente se sentó en la parte trasera de un taxi negro y cruzaba el río de

vuelta al norte de Londres.

Y por buena suerte, el conductor era un parlanchín que quería hablar

sobre la temporada horrible que el Arsenal acababa de tener. Serena sospechó

que comenzó a llorar otra vez para conseguir que se callara.

—¿Mala ruptura? Él no vale la pena.

Sí lo vale. Darien vale la pena cada lágrima, pensó mientras cruzaron en

Stroud Green Road. A través de ojos empañados de lágrimas, miró a la tienda

de pelucas y directores de funerarias, antes de ver el brillo amistoso de Tesco.

—¡Puede dejarme aquí! —gritó.

Duró treinta segundos con la suela de sus sandalias golpeando contra el

pavimento, las correas finas de cuero cortando y rozando su piel, antes de

desabrochar las sandalias y dirigirse a Tesco con los pies descalzos.

El guardia de seguridad le lanzó una mirada sucia cuando tomó una

canasta, pero no le importó. No le importaba nada más. Había un dolor que

sabía cómo llenar, porque ser talla doce apestaba como nada nunca antes

había apestado.

Por lo menos, cuando era gorda su piel la había protegido del mundo. La

gente no la había visto, sólo habían visto su gordura, y por lo que pensaban, su

gordura significaba que era perezosa y estúpida y había sido fácil superar sus

expectativas. Era imposible de saber cuándo la barra se había elevado tan

bajo que casi había tocado el suelo.

Su gordura era la culpable de los trabajos que no había obtenido y de los

amores que nunca había tenido y todos los desprecios y fracasos. Si no era

gorda, entonces no quedaba nada para esconderse detrás. Ella era el

problema. Serena entendía ahora que cuando había sido una talla treinta y dos,

había estado aislada, protegida y segura. Daría cualquier cosa por sentirse así

de nuevo.


	41. Capitulo 41

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 41

Una caja de Tortitas Tunnock Tea fue lo primero que lanzó en su

cesta. Serena las miró y vaciló. Entonces su estómago gruñó, le dolía

el corazón y su garganta se sentía áspera por el llanto. Se decidió a

hacer esto.

Su mente se compuso, y el resto fue fácil. Bolsas de colores brillantes de

patatas saladas a la inglesa, de queso y cebolla, y tocino. ¿Cómo había

podido vivir sin patatas con sabor a tocino durante tanto tiempo? Chocolate

Hobnobs, aperitivos de chocolate, pastel de chocolate generosamente untado

con crema de mantequilla y chocolate espeso, cualquier cosa, siempre y

cuando fuera chocolate. Había queso también, el cual asaría a la parrilla y

apilaría en gruesa rebanada de pan blanco y lo recubriría de salsa de tomate.

Una tina de Helado Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey y uno de los Phish Food

también ya que estaba en ello; y eso que no había estado aún por el pasillo de

confitería. Serena arrojó puñados de chocolate en su cesta pesada y metió una

enorme botella de Coca-Cola con toda su grasa debajo de su brazo en el

camino hacia la caja.

Luego se fue a casa, el pavimento cortando bajo las plantas de sus pies,

pero no le importaba. ¿Qué era un poco más de dolor cuando ya era una bola

gigantesca de sufrimiento? ¿Cuándo habías perdido años de tu vida amando a

alguien que sólo existía en tu cabeza, y en tu desesperada búsqueda de ese

amor, no pudiste ver que ya tenías algo que era real, especial, y

completamente invaluable?

Serena dio trompicones por el camino en su jardín, maniobró furiosa

cuando tuvo que mover su preciada carga y rebuscar sus llaves. La casa se

encontraba a oscuras y cuando Serena buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz,

tres bolsas pesadas se clavaron con torpeza en una mano, tropezó, aplastó su

dedo del pie contra la rueda de su bicicleta y le gritó a medida que la

derribaba de su base de soporte y se estrellaba contra sus piernas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Serena se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y su

bicicleta, su pie atrapado bajo el manillar. Ni siquiera tenía espacio para poner

sus compras en el suelo, sino que tuvo que resoplar como un cerdito cuando

levantó la bicicleta de su pie y la lanzó ruidosamente contra la pared opuesta.

Serena saltó sobre una pierna, mientras trataba de poner al mismo tiempo

sus bolsas abajo y aferrar su pie lesionado. Los dedos de sus pies se sentían

como si fueron aplastados más allá de toda reparación, y cuando se doblegó

ante el peso de sus compras, el dolor punzante en su pie le dieron ganas de

vomitar porque tenía un umbral del dolor muy bajo y...

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —De la oscuridad vino la luz y la voz de

Hotaru gritando por las escaleras—. ¿No puedes hacer ninguna maldita cosa

en voz baja?

Serena levantó la vista para ver la cara malévola de Hotaru mirando por

encima de la barandilla. No le hizo caso, ya que con las luces encendidas fue

capaz de mirar hacia abajo a su pie en toda su gloria destrozado. Poco a

poco, desplegó los dedos de sus pies a su alrededor para encontrar que su uña

del dedo gordo se había levantado y la sangre fluía.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró ella, y quería tomar determinación para seguir

investigando, para ver lo bien conectado que estaba la uña, pero incluso el

pensamiento abstracto de una uña del pie suelta la hizo estremecerse… y de

todos modos, Hotaru bajaba furiosa por las escaleras.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —exigió Hotaru, antes de que siquiera hubiera

llegado a la parte inferior—. No puedo vivir con tu ruido constantemente y

dejaste tu ropa en la cuerda durante todo el día como si fueras la única

persona que quiere usarla. ¡Eres egoísta! Eres, como, la persona más

egoísta que he conocido.

—Lo siento, Hotaru —le espetó Serena—. Estoy un poco ocupada aquí.

—Si no la hubieras dejado allí, no habrías caído sobre tu bicicleta, en

primer lugar —le espetó Hotaru de vuelta, apuntando un furioso dedo contra

el pecho de Serena para dar énfasis—. Y no habrías caído sobre ella, si no fueras

tan gorda.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —dijo Serena, su voz extrañamente tranquila, lo

cual era raro, porque por dentro gritaba.

Hotaru gritó—: ¿Eres sorda como también estúpida? —Apuntó con su

rígido dedo aún más duro contra Serena—. Eres tan gorda y asquerosa como lo

eras en la escuela. No puedo creer que terminé viviendo bajo el mismo techo

que "Serena la Asquerosa".

Serena tragó saliva duro, respiró hondo y se quedó inmóvil, tan quieta que

podía sentir el aire cálido y húmedo de la noche revolverse a su alrededor. —

Quita tu mano de encima —dijo con una voz tan constreñida que ni

Siquiera sonaba como ella.

—Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? —se burló Hotaru.

Serena ni siquiera sintió su mano alzarse, no hasta que su mano chocó

contra la mejilla de Hotaru, el golpe se sacudió todo el camino hasta el brazo

de Serena y balanceó a la otra chica contra la pared.

—¡No soy gorda! ¡No soy estúpida! ¿Cómo mierda te atreves? ¿Qué te da

el maldito derecho a tratarme como basura? —Cada palabra fue interrumpida

por un golpe, mientras golpeaba con los puños en contra de cualquier parte de

Hotaru al que podía llegar mientras su cuñada se retorcía y agitaba en sus

esfuerzos para conseguir apartarse de ella.

—¡Te odio! Odio cada uno de tus miserables huesos de tu cuerpo de

mierda —gritó Hotaru en respuesta y cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena no

iba a parar, se defendió, golpeando a medida que salía de la esquina en

donde Serena la había encasillado.

Cayeron sobre las compras de Serena, pero no le importaba otra cosa que

sacarle los ojos a Hotaru y conseguir poner sus manos alrededor de su

garganta para que pudiera detener sus viles palabras llenas de odio de una vez

por todas.

—¡Voy a matarte puta! —gritó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hotaru

no gritaba de vuelta y que el estruendo que oía venía de al lado donde sonaba

como si los Scoins tuvieran un ariete chocando contra la pared divisora.

Esto fue suficiente para atrapar a Serena con la guardia baja y Hotaru se

abalanzó sobre ella, no para arañarla o golpearla sino para envolver sus brazos

con fuerza alrededor de Serena. —Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. Sólo

tienes que parar, Sere.

Sus piernas no querían sostenerla más por lo Serena cayó al suelo, Hotaru

todavía la sostenía cuando se sentó allí, temblando y jadeando pesadamente.

Poco a poco volvió a la realidad, donde su rostro se encontraba

enterrado en el cuello de Hotaru y su pie todavía dolía y tenía un centenar

de otros achaques y dolores tanto dentro como fuera.

—Suéltame —dijo, luchando por liberarse.

Hotaru no se movió. —Prométeme que no vas a tratar de estrangularme otra vez.

—Lo prometo —dijo Serena. Sus palabras deben haber pasado la

inspección, porque los brazos de Hotaru cayeron, dejando a Serena

sintiéndose curiosamente desprovista cuando levantó la cabeza y miró

directamente a los ojos de su enemiga. O al ojo restante debido a que el ojo

derecho lucía rojo y casi cerrado por la hinchazón—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿yo

hice eso?

—Sí, y me duele como el infierno —dijo Hotaru, sonaba sorprendentemente

indiferente—. Está bien. Rompí tu labio.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca y empujó con cautela su labio inferior; su

mano salió con sangre. Su vestido se había desenvuelto y quería asomarse por

sus piernas para ver cómo su uña del dedo gordo se había caído en el cuerpo

a cuerpo, cuando Hotaru tomó una tina del ya derretido Chunky Monkey.

—¿Qué es toda esta mierda? —preguntó, señalando a los escombros que

cubrían el suelo de la sala: galletas rotas y patatas sueltas de sus paquetes,

salsa de tomate regada a través de la pared de modo que la entrada parecía

una escena de una película salpicada.

—Es mi comida —dijo Serena desafiante—. La compré y me la voy a llevar

arriba y me la voy comer. Toda.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Hotaru—. Ya no puedes comer este tipo de

cosas porque engordarás otra vez.

—Bueno, de acuerdo a ti, sigo siendo gorda así que ¿cuál es la diferencia? —

Serena arrastró sus piernas y trató de levantarse, pero resultó demasiado

esfuerzo—. Deja de ser amable conmigo. No es convincente y no me va a

hacer ver el error de mi comportamiento y no me sentiré culpable y te diré lo siento.

Hotaru no dijo nada al principio. Estiró las piernas frente a ella y le dio

una mirada reflexiva a Serena. —Eres ruidosa... —empezó a decir.

—Y la mayoría de las veces soy tan silenciosa como un maldito ratón —

susurró Serena. Odiaba sentirse enojada todo el tiempo, por lo que le dio la vuelta

pero nunca en el sentido correcto de nuevo. Era agotador—. Me he sentado

arriba antes, sin moverme, apenas atreviéndome a respirar, y todavía así golpeas

en el techo con tu maldita escoba.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Es mi casa! Estoy destinada a ser capaz de cerrar la puerta y

escapar del mundo, pero me da miedo incluso hacer una taza de té, porque eso te

saca de las casillas. Y para tu información, estoy en todo el derecho a utilizar la

cuerda de lavado un par de días a la semana y subir por las escaleras de mi casa y…

—No sabes lo que es vivir abajo de ti —insistió Hotaru, pero no quiso

mirar a Serena; se quedó mirando una hogaza de pan aplastado en su lugar—.

Cada sonido pesa.

—Claro que sí, y si soy tan ruidosa, entonces ¿cómo es que nunca te

quejas de Michiru y Lita quienes dan portazos y ponen la música muy alta y nunca

hiciste un escándalo cuando supiste que Darien se encontraba allí? —

Simplemente decir su nombre y recordar cómo se sentía tenerlo con ella era un

dolor que todavía estaría allí mucho tiempo después de que su labio dejara de

palpitar y la punta de su pie ya no se sintiera como si estuviera dañada más allá

de la salvación—. No eres más que una acosadora. Siempre lo has sido y

siempre lo serás.

—No soy una acosadora. —Hotaru sonaba indignada—. Simplemente

no nos llevamos bien, eso es todo.

Serena la miró con incredulidad. —No lo hacemos porque emprendiste una

campaña de odio contra mí en la escuela; me llamaste por ese horrible nombre

y tomaste mi ropa después de la clase de educación física e hiciste que tus

amigos me escupieran. Y bien, cuando te casaste con Sammy no desplegué

exactamente la alfombra de bienvenida, pero no es como si alguna vez te

hayas disculpado. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

Hotaru arrugó la nariz. —Cuando estábamos en la escuela... —Levantó la vista

hacia el techo en busca de inspiración—. Era muy infeliz y meterme

contigo me hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—Me estoy tratando de explicar —dijo Hotaru, haciendo una mueca—. No soy

buena con, bien, las palabras y esas cosas. Mi papá se había ido y salí con Sammy

durante dos semanas y luego él me dejó y me pusieron en Inglés Correctivo.

Era una perdedora, así que simplemente asumí que eras una perdedora más grande

que yo y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—Pero ¿por qué yo?

—Bueno, eras la hermana de Sammy y era más fácil desquitarme contigo que con

él… hablabas elegantemente y siempre tenías la cabeza en un libro. —Hotaru, por

fin, empezaba a parecer avergonzada. Serena preferiría que se viera avergonzada,

pero se conformaba con tímida—. Y sabía que no ibas a pelear de vuelta.

—Y yo era gorda —le recordó Serena.

—Bueno, mira, no lo eras —dijo Hotaru—. Quiero decir, eras un poco

cerdita, pero no eras gorda, gorda. No, para empezar.

—Siempre he sido gorda, gorda —dijo Serena con aspereza, pero, por una

vez, eso no era importante—. Entonces, ¿por qué te decidiste a restablecer tu

reinado de terror?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué siempre me has estado acosando? —preguntó en voz baja Serena.

Hotaru miró hacia un lado de nuevo, luego hizo una mueca mientras se

apalancaba a sí misma y se ponía de pie. —Mira, tenemos que limpiar este

desastre. —Se dio vuelta para mirar a su pantalón Juicy Couture manchados—.

He estado sentada en helado y…

—Te hice una pregunta, Hotaru.

—Sé que lo hiciste. —Hotaru caminó hacia las escaleras—. Puedes venir a mí

sitio, si gustas.

Serena realmente no tenía otra opción, por lo que siguió a Hotaru hasta

el primer piso en el que nunca había estado desde que había sido convertido.

Era anodino e impersonal; una sinfonía de magnolia y harina de avena,

marrón y crema. Casi como si Hotaru y Sammy lo habían decorado con el

único fin de tener un interior neutral que atraiga a compradores potenciales

porque ninguno planeaba quedarse allí mucho tiempo. El único toque personal

era una foto de la boda en la repisa de la chimenea. Hotaru y Sammy se

encontraban a ambos lados del imitador de Elvis que los había casado en Las

Vegas. Serena nunca había visto a Hotaru verse tan feliz irradiando toda una

sonrisa inmensa, mientras que Sammy permaneció allí de pie viéndose

ruborizado e incómodo.

Hotaru entró en la sala de estar con un rollo de bolsas de basura

negras y un cubo de agua caliente y jabón. —¿Vamos a ordenar la sala?

Trabajaron rápidamente y en silencio, a medida que botaban la comida

arruinada en las bolsas de basura y las apilaban en la puerta principal. Luego,

Serena lavó la salsa de tomate en las paredes mientras Hotaru abordaba las

piscinas de helado derretido.

Después regresaron al apartamento de Hotaru, se sentaron en su mesa

de la cocina, y bebieron té. Hotaru se había cambiado a un chándal limpio y

tenía una bolsa de guisantes congelados apretados contra su ojo, y Serena tenía

su pie apoyado en su silla, su dedo gordo del pie envuelto con gasa y una

toalla sobre él, porque ambas habían acordado que incluso verlo las hacía a

ambas tener arcadas.

Era un tipo de progreso.

Así que cuando Serena decidió que había perdido su ventaja y Hotaru

nunca confesaría el resto de la terrible verdad, ella dejó su taza y miró fijamente

a Serena.

—Sammy no me quiere —dijo—. No creo que alguna vez lo hizo, en realidad no.

Sólo se casó conmigo para demostrarle a tu padre que era un buen adulto.

De repente, Serena no creía que quisiera oír el resto de la confesión de

Hotaru. No, si iba a donde pensaba que iba.

—Estoy segura de que no es el caso —dijo con voz débil.

—Nah, si lo es. —Hotaru apoyó los codos sobre la mesa—. Lo he amado desde

Yera Nine y pensé que si lo amaba lo suficiente, entonces con el tiempo podría

hacer que me quiera de vuelta.

—No funciona de esa manera, ¿verdad? —Serena pensó en Diamante; toda

esa energía que había expuesto en el amor a él. Lo que pasa con el amor es

que te captura de improviso, aparece en los lugares más inesperados, incluso

cuando no lo buscas.

—Puedes decir eso una vez más —dijo Hotaru, levantándose y caminando hacia

el congelador para intercambiar los guisantes congelados por zanahorias

congeladas. Con su regreso a Serena, dijo—: Se está follando a otra

persona. Un montón de otras más.

Serena cerró los ojos. No quería sentir pena por Hotaru y seguramente

Hotaru no quería su simpatía, pero podía sentir empatía.

Cuando Esmeralda se presentó más temprano esa tarde, había estado molesta,

incluso se había sentido un poco traicionada, pero no era nada comparado con la

agonía que sentía ante la idea de Darien con otra persona.

Probablemente se había follado a un montón de otras más también para ahora.

—Lo siento —dijo, y lo decía en serio.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Hotaru con la mayor naturalidad posible,

empujando fuera la silla y sentándose de nuevo—. Él bebe demasiado y se queda

fuera toda la noche y no digo nada. Luego le grito por cualquier tipo de

estupideces que no importan, porque tengo mucho miedo para hablar de las cosas

que sí importan.

—Porque entonces podría decir que no te ama e irse para siempre —

adivinó Serena.

Hotaru la miró con sorpresa. —Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le dio a Serena el

fantasma de una sonrisa—. Eres muy, muy inteligente.

—Oh, de alguna manera soy muy, muy estúpida —dijo Serena. Dejó la taza

y se cruzó de brazos—. Esto tiene que parar. Ninguna de las dos podemos vivir

así. Tienes que dejar de hacerme sentir como una mierda porque te sientes

como una mierda. ¿Acaso eso funcionó?

—En realidad no —dijo Hotaru, y luego se echó a llorar.

Fue horrible. Serena podía decir que Hotaru se sentía humillada ante la

idea de llorar delante de ella, porque se enroscó sobre sí misma para que Serena

no pudiera verle la cara a través de la cortina de cabello. Siguió tratando de

tragarse los sollozos, lo que sólo hizo que sonara aún más desesperada y

lamentable.

No había nada que Serena pudiera hacer, así que no hizo nada.

Simplemente se sentó en silencio, y cuando parecía que Hotaru había

terminado, se levantó, empapó un pedazo de papel de cocina bajo el grifo y

se lo dio, su mano reposó sobre el hombro de Hotaru por un breve momento.

Hotaru con cuidado limpió sus mejillas. —Es muy doloroso llorar cuando

tienes un ojo negro.

—Duele beber té caliente con un labio partido —ofreció Serena y

compartieron una débil sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué, Sere? Ni siquiera toma mi maldita mano cuando estamos

caminando por la calle. ¿Cómo de jodido es eso?

—Es muy jodido. —Serena miró el reloj. Era pasada la medianoche, lo que

era temprano teniendo en cuenta que sentía como si hubiera vivido varias

vidas en las últimas horas—. Ya es tarde. Debería irme.

—¿Somos amigas ahora, entonces? —preguntó Hotaru con duda.

—Creo que amigas es apresurar las cosas. —Hotaru parecía un poco

molesta por eso—. ¿Vamos a decir simplemente que hemos llegado a una

tregua con un alto al fuego con efecto inmediato?

—¿Qué?

—No nos odiamos entre sí de manera activa nunca más. —A pesar de

Serena no estaba segura de que Hotaru le agradara exactamente, ya no

pensaba en ella como el mal encarnado tampoco—. ¿Suena bien?

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, quiero decir, no puedo vernos

pasando el rato en Nando's o nada por el estilo, pero estamos bien.

—Excelente. —Serena se puso de pie—. Voy a subir y no voy a andar de

puntillas alrededor nunca más, para que lo sepas.

—Como si acaso pudieras hacerlo con tu uña del pie colgando —se burló Hotaru.

—¡Nunca dijiste que estaba colgando! ¡Dijiste que sólo sobresalía un poco

por los lados! —Serena se asomó por encima de la gasa, la cual quedó

manchada de rojo, y sintió cada uno de sus órganos internos estremecerse en

repulsión—. Dios, creo que voy a enfermarme.

Empezó a cojear hacia la puerta. Hotaru había desaparecido en su dormitorio,

pero justo cuando Serena salió al descansillo, volvió a aparecer. —

Quiero que tengas esto —dijo, entregándole a Serena un montón de terciopelo

bien doblado—. Sólo para decir que lo siento y todo eso.

Serena miró a la tela color rosa sorbete. —¿Es esto...? —No pudo terminar la

pregunta, porque, realmente, no había palabras adecuadas.

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza. —Es uno de mis chándales de Juicy

Couture. —Parecía un poco a punto de llorar ante la idea de separarse de él.

—No puedo aceptar esto —dijo Serena con firmeza, porque eran

únicamente prendas para el gimnasio y en cualquier caso, era de color rosa.

—Voy a estar muy ofendida si no lo haces. —A pesar de las amenazas

yendo, Serena era la ganadora ya que sabía muy bien lo que una ofendida

Hotaru era capaz de hacer.

—Ni siquiera me va a quedar —protestó Serena—. Eres mucho más pequeña que yo.

—No vuelvas a empezar de nuevo —le espetó Hotaru—. Sólo te dije

que eras gorda porque sabía que eso te lastimaría. No lo eres, ¿de acuerdo? Ya

lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, por supuesto que ya lo sé, pero he estado en esta limpieza de

desintoxicación, la cual es la única razón por la que soy esto, bueno no

delgada, pero menos gorda en este momento.

El rostro de Hotaru fue retorciéndose en las líneas familiares, de

desprecio. —¿De qué estás hablando, vaca tonta? —exigió—. He sido una talla

catorce desde que tenía catorce años y has sido la misma talla que yo desde

hace meses. Tal vez incluso más pequeño.

Serena miró a Hotaru arriba y hacia abajo. Hotaru era curvilínea, pero

era delgada y compacta con curvas. No movediza, ondulada con curvas. —

Pero si te ves mucho más pequeña que yo. —Sacudió la cabeza—.

Honestamente, ya no sé nada. No puedo decir si estoy gorda, si soy delgada o

estoy en algún lugar en el medio.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Piensas demasiado las cosas —resumió

Hotaru—. Trata de no pensar las cosas en absoluto. Ahora termina de tomar

el maldito chándal.

Serena lo tomó debido a que su alto al fuego parecía pender de un hilo.

Además, no podía esperar a ver el rostro de Michiru cuando lo modelara

Para ella.

De vuelta en su propio apartamento, Serena entró en el cuarto de baño y

abrió la ducha mientras se quitó el vestido DVF, se quitó su sujetador prestado y

desenrolló su Spanx.

Ducharse fue toda una difícil lucha estando de pie sobre una pierna con

su pie lesionado sobresaliendo fuera de la cortina de la ducha de modo que no

consiguiera mojar el apósito. El agua caliente cayó sobre ella, eliminando todo

el producto de su cabello y retomando el aspecto natural de su rostro.

Serena salió de la ducha y después de que envolviera el cabello en una

toalla, enrolló otra a su alrededor y comenzó a derramar la loción para el

cuerpo de una manera poco entusiasta. A peinarse el cabello. Cepillarse los

dientes. Escrudiñar lo que quedaban de sus granos en el espejo. Difuminar

ligeramente un poco de crema alrededor de sus ojos, porque Michiru fue

absolutamente inflexible al decir que nunca era demasiado pronto para evitar

la aparición de líneas finas.

Se apartó de su reflejo y estaba a punto de escurrirse del baño, cuando

se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se enfrentó al espejo de nuevo. Se quedó allí

durante mucho tiempo, su rostro aprehensivo le devolvía la mirada, y luego

soltó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo.

¡Oh, Dios mío, te ves horrible!

Fue su primer pensamiento; una reacción automática al verse a sí misma

desnuda. Aunque cuando pensaba en ello, Serena no recordaba haberse

mirado desnuda. Tiende a salir de la ducha de espaldas al espejo y sólo dar la

vuelta cuando se envolvía en una bata de baño. Si por algún accidente miraba

en el espejo mientras se encontraba desnuda, rápidamente desviaba la mirada

para que todo lo que tuviera fuera una vaga impresión de hectáreas de carne

temblorosa, con hoyuelos.

Esta noche iba a pararse desnuda frente al espejo durante el tiempo que

le tomara disipar toda duda de sí misma, auto-odio y auto-engaño de modo

que pudiera ver lo que otras personas veían cuando la miraban.

Tomó un tiempo para que su propia sombra, la Serena de hace tres años,

desapareciera. Le tomó más tiempo aún dejar de centrarse en un área

específica de su cuerpo y asimilar todo.

En realidad, no se ve tan mal.

Parecía una mujer que era algo menos de lo que solía ser y pudo ver la

guerra que había librado en su cuerpo. Nunca iba a tener una piel tensa,

tonificada y suave. Nunca va a suceder. La piel suelta en sus muslos, estómago

y brazos se encontraba moteada como el salame. Sus pechos parecían globos

que empezaban a desinflarse y tenía blanqueadas estrías de color rosa que

entretejían por todo su cuerpo.

Cuanto más miraba, más podía ver. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró por

encima del hombro, ahí estaban sus omóplatos, la línea de su columna

vertebral, los dos glúteos en lugar de los cuatro que solía tener, y cuando tensó

las piernas, había músculos en sus muslos, en sus pantorrillas. Tenía una cintura

pequeña, muñecas y tobillos, y cuando levantó los brazos por encima de su

cabeza, la piel se estiró y se tensó.

No era un cuerpo perfecto, pero era el cuerpo que se merecía. No sólo

de cada barra de chocolate o bolsa de patatas o un plato cargado de

alimentos que había comido. Este cuerpo era también testimonio de todas las

horas en el gimnasio y montar en bicicleta cuesta arriba y engullir hasta dos

litros de agua al día y aprender a amar las frutas y verduras que no vienen

como un extra opcional con una corteza de pastel. Había ganado este cuerpo.

Este cuerpo podría hacer posturas de yoga sin fallos y correr por el

autobús y caber en la butaca del cine. Podía cruzar las piernas y deslizarse

entre las mesas en una cafetería llena de gente. Podía ir a cualquier tienda de

ropa femenina en la calle y comprar algo de vestir, sin haber sido desterrada a

la sección de tallas extra grande en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Este era su cuerpo y tenía que dejar de darle un mal rato.

Pero aunque cuando hizo un balance, Serena sabía que no siempre iba a

tener este aspecto. Ser una talla doce era una ilusión. Tan pronto como

empezara a comer y beber con regularidad una vez más, recuperaría la mayor

parte del peso que había perdido en el Hardcore Cleanse. Esperó a que llegara

la ola de pánico y la derribara, pero no fue así. Sólo se quedó allí de pie en su

alfombra de baño blanco mirándose a sí misma, y mientras más tiempo se

miraba, más ordinario se convirtió su cuerpo.

La familiaridad le robó el poder de su piel de paralizarla.

Así que empezaría a comer de nuevo y recuperaría un poco de peso de

nuevo hasta que tuviera una talla catorce, o incluso una talla dieciséis; dejaría

que su cuerpo tomara esa decisión por ella. Entonces acosaría a Fiore hasta

que accediera a recibirla de vuelta y harían que bajara a una talla doce de

nuevo con seguridad y responsabilidad antes de que comenzaran a trabajar en

un nuevo programa de mantenimiento. Serena no tenía ninguna duda en su

mente que Fiore la recibiría de vuelta, a pesar de que probablemente tendría

que firmar una declaración jurada a sabiendas de que nunca tomaría otro jugo

de limpieza, siempre y cuando ella viva.

Serena dijo un último lo siento en silencio a su cuerpo, luego se envolvió la

toalla alrededor de ella y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Por fin empezaba a

entender que su obsesión por ser una talla diez había sido una excusa más para

pasar su vida en preparación, en lugar de vivirla y de asumir riesgos y tal vez

hacerse daño en el proceso.

El asunto externo era realmente sencillo. Serena sabía lo que tenía que

hacer: tres comidas al día, dos refrigerios y por lo menos una hora de ejercicio

riguroso cinco o seis días a la semana. Lo que necesitaba empezar a trabajar

ahora era el asunto interior porque, obviamente, no estaba bien de la cabeza.

No iba a permitir que la necesidad urgente de descifrar su cerebro se

convirtiera en una excusa para vivir una vida a medias. Por la mañana, o tarde

en la mañana, en todo caso, iba a subir la colina de Crouch End para ver

a Darien.

Serena sabía que iba a ser una venta mucho más difícil que Fiore.

Comenzaría disculpándose profusamente, hasta llegar a inclinarse y arrastrarse

servilmente si Darien no quedaba convencido. Y si eso no funciona, entonces

pondría sus brazos alrededor de él y lo besaría una y otra vez hasta que lo

persuadiera de que pertenecía a ella y ella le pertenecía a él y las relaciones

abatidas eran tan pasadas de moda y ambos están listos para la verdadera

cosa.

Por eso se metió en la cama desnuda, porque era el tipo de cosas que

una chica que mantenía una relación hacía. Serena estuvo allí en la oscuridad

tratando de dormir, pero sobre todo dando vueltas y golpeando la almohada.

Ahora que había hecho todas estas decisiones grandes e importantes

acerca de cómo iba a ser su vida, Serena quería comenzar de inmediato. Incluso

la idea de enfrentarse a la ira teutónica de Fiore era tan emocionante como

perturbadora, y la perspectiva de rastrear a Darien en unas pocas horas era

aterradora… pero sólo ver su cara otra vez sería como todos los cumpleaños y

los regalos de Navidad que había alguna vez tenido combinados y atados con

un lazo rojo grande.

Pero en su mayor parte Serena no podía dormir porque tenía hambre. Tenía

tanta hambre que sentía como si su estómago estuviera a punto de empezar a

comerse a sí mismo, lo que probablemente se debía a que habían pasado

doce horas desde la hora de merendar su bebida y no había nada para comer

en la cocina, además de dos limones y una jarra de rábano picante.

No había ninguna razón de por qué no podía volver a comer

sensatamente en este momento, razonó Serena, a medida que echaba hacia

atrás su edredón. Había una tienda en Seven Sisters Road, que permanecía

abierta toda la noche y podía comprar una hogaza de pan granero y una caja

de huevos. Incluso podría comprar unos tomates y hacer una tortilla.

Serena se puso la ropa interior, luego agarró su nuevo chándal Juicy

Couture color rosa. Eran casi las tres de la mañana de modo que no iba a

encontrarse con alguien que conocía. A medida que subía la cremallera de la

sudadera tuvo que tomar un momento para apreciar lo suave y lujoso que era.

Cómodo también. No es de extrañar que a Hotaru le gustaran tanto y tenía

uno de cada color.

Con mucho cuidado de lastimarse la punta del pie lesionado, se colocó

unas cholas, agarró el bolso y las llaves y bajó de puntillas por las escaleras. Pisar

fuerte por ellas en horas de la madrugada sin duda violaría la tregua.

A medida que se arrastraba por el pasillo, no había nada más en su

mente que la tortilla de tomate y los dos trozos de pan que iba a comer dentro

de treinta minutos. Veinte minutos si realmente se apresuraba.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la calle y vio una figura encorvada

sentado en los escalones, Serena sabía que la tortilla podía esperar.


	42. Capitulo 42

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Sarra Manning. "You don´t have to say to love me" La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. Ya saben que es rated M.**

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 42

Darien se dio la vuelta, cuando Serena cruzó la puerta.

—Hola —dijo, con su brazo fuerte en torno a un paquete de ladridos de perro que frenéticamente se retorcía.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado al aire libre? Es la cosa más rara, pero iba a cazarte en unas pocas horas. Había mil cosas que Serena quería decir, pero sólo se sentó en el siguiente escalón a él y respondió—: Hola.

La alegría de Keith era demasiado grande para ser contenida. Luchaba por librarse del agarre de Darien así podría saltar arriba y abajo por el jardín un par de veces, antes de lanzarse a Serena, con las patas delanteras en los hombros para poder dar a su rostro un baño de lengua.

—¿Quién es mi niño especial? —arrulló Serena, una vez que hubo asentado la cabeza sobre sus rodillas así él podía mirar hacia ella con adoración—. Tú eres, ¿no?

No sabía por qué Darien se encontraba allí y por qué no decía una palabra, pero de nuevo, se sentó allí sintiéndose muda y absurdamente tímida. Lo único que sabía era que a pesar de que ninguno había cambiado de posición en los últimos cinco minutos, sus muslos se presionaban uno contra otro.

Haciendo acopio de hasta la última gota de valor que poseía, Serena miró a Darien, e incluso a la vista de perfil de la nariz torcida le daban ganas de recuperar el aliento. En lugar de estar en la cama escuchando su estómago rugir, debería haber estado componiendo un —¡Por el amor de Dios, ¿me tienes de nuevo? —discurso en la cabeza para que...

—¿Qué le pasó a tu dedo del pie? —preguntó Darien finalmente.

—Mi bicicleta cayó sobre mi pie. Tengo esperanzas de que si lo ato bien envuelto, entonces mi uña pueda volver a conectar. Se había levantado hasta fuera del nacimiento de la uña, cuando…

—¡Jesús! ¡Detente! No digas una palabra más —suplicó Darien, su cuerpo un gran espasmo de horror—. Eso es asqueroso.

—Lo sé —admitió Serena feliz, contenta porque hablaban, incluso si se trataba de una necrótica uña de pie.

—¿Y qué le pasó a tu labio? —preguntó Darien, porque miró a su cara, ahora iluminada por el farol de enfrente—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese rasguño en la mejilla? ¿Tu bicicleta cayó desde una gran altura?

—Piensas que me veo mal, entonces deberías ver a Hotaru —le dijo Serena mientras los ojos de Darien se ampliaban—. Tuvimos una pelea. Una correcta, llena de combate a muerte. Tiene un ojo negro y un esguince en la muñeca, pero no estoy segura de que fuera mi culpa. Creo que patinó en algunos de los helados derretidos.

—¿Estás bien? —Los dos vieron su mano elevándose hacia su rostro y luego se detuvo en el aire, antes de dejarla caer de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Serena. Y había pensado que así era y que todo iba a estar bien, pero él ni siquiera se permitía tocarla y ahora no estaba tan segura.

Ella se preguntaba si debía mover su programa a la parte donde echaba los brazos alrededor de él y lo besaba en cumplimiento cuando Darien se aclaró la garganta. —Así que, de todos modos, rompí con mi terapeuta.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Lo hice —dijo Darien sombrío.

—¿Ah, sí? Así que, ¿Eso significa que ella podría tener espacio para un nuevo cliente?, porque creo que necesito algo de ayuda de un técnico profesional de salud mental —dijo Serena. Tenía que seguir hablando y tarde o temprano, había eludido decir lo que quería decir—. Rompí con Fiore también, pero voy a hacer que me tome de vuelta porque yo…

—Mira, Sere, no me importa si eres talla diez —cortó Darien justo a través de su balbuceo y empujó suavemente la cabeza de Keith a la otra pierna así él podía curvar su mano sobre su rodilla—. Si el Sr. California sólo te aprecia si eres flaca, entonces realmente no te aprecia en absoluto.

—Lo vi hoy —dijo Serena, y cuando Darien se puso rígido y trató de alejarse, ella agarró sus muñecas y las retuvo por su querida vida—. Quiere que me mude a Warwickshire con él.

Fue interesante observar el colapso en sí mismo en la cara de Darien.

Interesante y estimulante, pero también difícil de mirar porque en cuestión De segundos, Darien había conseguido sus rasgos bajo control, puso su rostro en Una máscara dura, áspera.

—Felicitaciones —dijo con frialdad—. ¿Puedes dejarme ir?

Serena negó con la cabeza. —No, no puedo. —Apretó los dedos lo suficiente para dejar moretones y Darien no dijo una palabra de protesta, se sentó allí con la cara llena de furia apenas contenida—. Mira, él lo tenía todo resuelto. Yo iba a botar mi trabajo, inscribirme en el programa de doctorado en la Universidad de Warwick, así también podría ser su asistente de investigación para un libro sombrío que quiere escribir. Esto fue antes de que incluso me enterara de que su novia iba a venir también. Yo…

—¿Está comprometido? —interrumpió Darien. Serena no lo hubiera creído posible, pero su rostro se hizo aún más fuerte y cerrado—. Eso sí que debe haber jodido tu plan maestro.

—¡No estás escuchando! Sigues interrumpiendo antes de llegar a la parte importante —se quejó Serena—. ¿Te callarás y me dejarás decir esto?

—¿Decir qué? ¿Perdiste semanas en una dieta de hambre porque no sabías que el Sr. California se había comprometido?

—¡Cállate! —Estuvo al borde de un grito—. Lo digo en serio, Darien. Promete mantener la boca abotonada.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo. —Suspiró, pero con un montón de ojos en blanco, y Serena hubiera preferido contar con él en un estado de ánimo más conciliatorio cuando ella le entregaba su corazón para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? —Esperaba que Darien no pudiera sentir sus dedos temblorosos alrededor de sus muñecas mientras trataba de volver sobre los temas de su conversación—. Antes que su prometida llegara, antes de que él supusiera que yo había renunciado a ser inteligente por ser más delgada en su lugar, como si las dos cosas fueran mutuamente excluyentes, me senté allí escuchándolo hablar y hablar y me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darien de mal humor, antes de recordar que tenía instrucciones estrictas de no hacer ruido. Su boca se cerró.

Serena decidió dejarlo ir. —Me di cuenta que no quería estar desnuda con él, y no a causa de mi complejo de legión de cuerpo, era porque no me gusta él. Entonces me pregunté por qué no me gusta, porque Diamante... bueno, es guapo y súper inteligente, y pensé que había estado enamorada de él durante todos esos años, pero resultó que me enamoré de la idea de Diamante. La verdadera realidad fue un poco un anti-clímax.

Finalmente liberó las muñecas de Darien para poder correr las manos por su cabello húmedo. Darien debe haber sentido que no terminó, porque él se sentó en silencio, sus ojos fijos en su rostro.

—Pensé, bueno, Diamante nunca metería la palabra WAG en las canciones pop para hacerme reír y no mordería el chocolate de las fresas con chocolate para mí y nunca, jamás vería una película con Sandra Bullock en la misma, a menos que fuera una adaptación de Shakespeare y luego se pasaría toda la película listando todas las inexactitudes históricas y nunca me daría sexo oral durante media hora, porque perdería un juego de Scrabble. De hecho, no me puedo imaginar a Diamante haciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera estropear su pelo, y él habría empezado a acomodar el cuello de sus camisas, ¿y he mencionado que no es tú? No es tú, Darien, y ese es el por qué estoy realmente muy contenta de que esté comprometido y se esté mudando a Warwickshire, así no tendré un recordatorio constante de lo idiota que he sido.

Serena había perdido energía y el aliento a estas alturas, por lo que se apoyó en los codos y miró ansiosamente a Darien, que no parecía darse cuenta de que había terminado y que tenía permiso para hablar de nuevo.

Él miraba hacia el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos, y ella quería tocarlo, incluso más de lo que había querido que él la tocara y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que iban a estar bien.

—Fui a un bar esta noche, donde sé que siempre me puedo tirar a una chica —dijo Darien tímidamente y su corazón se desplomó. ¿Había venido simplemente para decirle que podían ser amigos después de todo?—. Conocí a una modelo de diecinueve años, de Texas llamada Karis, rubia, de ojos azules, piernas hasta aquí. —Señaló Darien en el pecho—. Se bajó los pantalones para mostrarme el tatuaje de una mariposa en el culo. Era la cosa más fácil del mundo ir a su casa en Notting Hill a tener sexo con ella y conseguir sacarte de mi sistema.

—Oh. —Trazó patrones en el escalón de piedra con su dedo al sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba en pequeños pedazos que nunca podrían volver a unirse de nuevo—. ¿Así que tu esquema funciona, entonces?

—No sé —dijo Darien—. Ni siquiera lo hice hasta la Westway antes de darme cuenta que no te quiero fuera de mi sistema. Me gusta tenerte en mi sistema.

Serena casi no se atrevía a esperar hasta que la mano de Darien tomó su barbilla y volvió su rostro hacia él. —¿Por qué saqueaste a tu terapeuta? — preguntó.

Darien sonrió un poco tembloroso, porque ninguno se encontraba en un lugar donde pudieran empezar a tirar sonrisas alegres alrededor. Todavía no. — Porque era una mierda —dijo—. Estoy acostumbrado a que ella me diga que no soy capaz de estar enamorado a causa de mis problemas de intimidad que se derivan de la relación con mi madre, pero no iba a dejarla hablar mierda sobre ti.

—¿Qué ha dicho de mí?

—Que tienes un complejo de Electra no resuelto —reveló Darien, y Serena siseó con indignación pura—. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que es, pero también dijo que eras emocionalmente retardada y no lo eres. Eres la más amable, la persona más empática que conozco, y ella es una mujer cuya interacción más significativa es con su gato. Nunca debí haber seguido el consejo de una persona gato. Quiero decir, ¿qué saben ellos?

—¡Yo voy a tener que descontarla! —prometió Serena, apretando los puños con rabia—. No tiene ningún derecho a decir cosas... —Se detuvo porque Darien le daba una mirada de exasperación—. Así que... ¿Estamos tú y yo bien ahora, entonces?

—Creo que lo estamos consiguiendo. —Ladeaban uno hacia el otro ahora, con la cabeza inclinada y casi tocándose—. Mira, la revelación completa, yo no estaría muy feliz si tuvieras una talla treinta y dos otra vez, pero prefiero tenerte en esa talla a no tenerte en absoluto. ¿No lo entiendes, Sere? Como luces es sólo una parte de lo que eres pero no es lo que eres.

—Lo sé. —Ella cubrió la mano de Darien con la suya y esperaba nunca tener que dejarla ir—. Tienes que creerme, sé eso ahora.

—Y debes saber que tengo cero tolerancia para la mierda estúpida de Cleanse o a cualquier otra dieta de moda que estuviste considerando, pero voy a salir a correr contigo, si no está lloviendo, y no voy a obligarte a comer carbohidratos después de las seis. —Darien le rozó la mejilla contra la suya—.¿Qué te parece?

Entonces, Darien se apartó así podía mirarla y Serena estaba segura de que no tenía que decir nada, porque su respuesta fue escrita en su rostro.

—Suena bien —susurró—. ¿Y, a ti?

—Bueno, ¿y a ti?

Serena hizo un mohín. —Te pregunté primero.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Darien con firmeza, y su mano ya no dejó su barbilla. Su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla a lo largo del rasguño del anillo de compromiso de Hotaru—. No como tu amigo. Y no como lo que éramos antes, porque me di cuenta de algo más esta noche. Algo sobre los panqueques.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Este era uno de los momentos más significativos de toda su vida, se sentía como si todo su futuro pendía de un hilo, pero ante la mención de los panqueques, todo lo que Serena podía pensar era en lo hambrienta que se encontraba. No era muy romántico.

—Los dos estuvimos tan obsesionados por ese primer panqueque siendo desechado que nos olvidamos de algo muy importante —explicó Darien, y se veía muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Ese primer panqueque sabe tan bueno como todos los demás. No es su culpa que sea el primero en la línea y el recipiente no sea lo suficientemente caliente como para que salga con un poco de bultos y deforme.

—Y cuando estás realmente muerto de hambre, ese primer panqueque sabe mejor que todos los que vienen después de él —dijo Serena y entonces, no podía esperar más. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de Darien antes de que hubiera terminado de formar el pensamiento, pero los brazos de Darien hicieron lo mismo en ese mismo momento.

Sólo teniéndolo ahí para sostenerlo, cálido y sólido y real, fue suficiente por cinco segundos, y luego fue salpicando su cara con besos — la frente, las cejas, la punta de su nariz torcida, a lo largo de los pómulos hasta llegar al brillante premio de la boca.

A veces, Serena creía que su apetito era la cosa más robusta en ella, y no besaba a Darien tanto como lo devoraba. Besos sin gracia, desordenado sin ningún tipo de pensamiento o razón, sino simplemente porque lo ansiaba a él.

Lo besó con todo lo que tenía y todo lo que era, y no sabía por qué podía besar a Darien y le devolvía el beso con la misma fiereza, y aún ser codiciosa para el siguiente beso y el de después de ese y el de después de ese y el de...

—Detente —dijo Darien riendo mientras se tiraba atrás, ya que Keith había invadido la brecha entre ellos y trataba de entrar en el beso lamiendo la cara que estuviera más cerca—. Nosotros no necesitamos hacer esto en la puerta. No voy a ninguna parte.

—Prométeme que no lo harás. Nunca más. Odio cuando no estás aquí — dijo Serena, mientras trataba de empujar a Keith fuera del camino—. Entra.

—¿Dónde ibas a casi las tres de la mañana, de todos modos? —le preguntó Darien, de pie y tendiéndole la mano, por lo que podría tirar de Serena también.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. —Bueno, iba a la tienda de toda la noche en Seven Sisters Road a conseguir algo de comida porque no he comido en las últimas semanas —admitió, y no quería arruinar esto de nuevo antes de que siquiera hubiera comenzado, de la misma manera que lo había arruinado la última vez—. Esto es sólo un hecho aislado. Ya he terminado con la limpieza de desintoxicación, lo juro, pero también con la comida basura a horas extrañas, porque no podemos salir de la cama. A excepción de este momento, porque estoy pensando seriamente en cortar mi propia mano y saltear ligeramente mis dedos en aceite de oliva extra virgen.

Darien se quedó listo en el escalón por encima de ella con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a una decisión sobre algo. Probablemente, que no quería estar con ella lo suficiente como para hacer frente a sus restricciones dietarías nunca más. —Está bien, entonces. Si esa es la forma en que lo quieres —dijo, como si estuviera llevando a cabo la decisión. Saltó por las escaleras, tomó ventaja de Keith y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que Serena se quedó mirando con incredulidad.

No dolió algo menos su corazón roto por segunda vez. De hecho, dolía más, y...

—¿Vienes o qué? —llamó Darien, ya caminando por la calle—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa o puede ser que hayan vendido ese pan repugnante que es todas semillas y nada más.

Con una mano aferrada a su corazón, que había tenido más de suficientes shocks en las últimas veinte y cuatro horas, Serena se apresuró a Darien y Keith.

—Eres una reina del drama —se quejó Darien cuando se encontró con él—. Nadie puede estar así de hambriento a menos que haya sobrevivido a un accidente de avión y haya sido abandonado en una desolada cima de montaña durante varios días y lo único que se interpone entre ellos y la muerte fuera roer a uno de sus compañeros viajantes muertos.

Serena le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —¿Es una broma? Si la tienda cierra después de todo, espero que sacrifiques un par de dedos por la causa —dijo, mientras deslizaba su mano en la suya.

FIN

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el final de esta historia, siendo sincera, como he dicho a algunas chicas en Face, me gusta mucho sacarlos de contexto a nuestros personajes, es decir, ponerlos en personas que muchas veces no se parecen en nada a lo que son en Sailor Moon, no se si me explico.**

**Esta historia me gusto mucho, cobre todo por el hecho de que me he sentido en muchas ocasiones identificadas, como también se que alguna de las chicas lo ha estado, ya que me lo ha hecho saber.**

**Si, tal vez haya sido un poco larga la historia pero es bonita.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas las que leen, las que dejan reviews, los follows y los favoritos!**

**ALEXACHIBA ** Flor Guajira ** Monik chiba **

**Gordita ** maferochoajaimes ** princessqueen**

**Bita De Chiba ** yesqui2000 ** ****Zagala black**

**Serenity P**** ** ****Usagi13chiba**

**GRACIAS!**

**Nos leemos. Saludos. Beshitos :-)**


End file.
